


Animal Bonds

by Michigangster



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, rvb - Fandom
Genre: AU where freelancers all have animal partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 176,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michigangster/pseuds/Michigangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each freelancer was given an animal partner to work and fight along side them. Carolina got a bear, and York got a wolf, Washington got a jaguar, and so on. As the bonds between animal and agent become stronger, the team begins to fall apart after an AI goes rogue. Soon, Washington is alone with his partner and he must try to do what he has to in order to keep both of them safe.</p><p>This is an alternate universe (obviously) with animal partners. It follows Washington and the jaguars that he works with throughout the series, yes into where the reds and blues are. Spoilers, definitely spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A dark haired man walked down in front of a line of others. He wore glasses, and looked older. It was impossible to tell his actual age. He was relatively tall, and had an interesting southern drawl, going by the title of the Director. However, the aspects of this man were nothing compared to those he stood before. The men and women lined up each wore different colored armor. They ranged from light blue to white to grey with yellow highlights. These were the freelancers: an elite team of soldiers trained to fight the impending alien army and protect humanity. There were nine of them, and nine boxes behind the Director.

“It was decided that to further aid your fighting skills, each of you will be paired with an animal companion.” He addressed the group.

Another man spoke up, this one dark skinned with a smooth, slow voice. “They are all young and will need caring. However, all of them have the best breeding and will surely be excellent fighters. The animals are all equipped with a chip that allows them to communicate with you, as well as other abilities. Those that might naturally be nocturnal are no longer so.”

The Director turned to the soldier with the light blue armor and gestured to the dark skinned man. “Councilor, if you please. Agent Carolina, you are matched with a grizzly bear cub.” The Councilor reached into one of the larger boxes and pulled out a small, brown, fuzzy bear cub and set it on the ground in front of Carolina. The two stared at each other for a moment, before the bear stood on his hind legs and made a groaning sound. He walked around Carolina then, and sat down behind her.

Next, the Director turned his gaze on the tan soldier with silver trimmings. “Agent York, you and a wolf pup shall work together.” The Councilor then proceeded to pull out the wolf pup from another large box and set the pup down in front of the agent.

“Sweet.” York said and reached down to pet the wolf as it sniffed him.

The Councilor grabbed a long, thinner box. “Agent Wyoming,” The Director began, stopping in front of the all-white soldier. “You have a Komodo Dragon.” The Councilor opened the box and a small lizard scrambled out and waited, poised in front of Wyoming.

“Very good.” Wyoming said, his British accent startling the lizard.

The Councilor and Director walked on, to the soldier in dark purple with green accents. “Agent North Dakota. We have selected a dog for you.” The Councilor let free a Husky puppy. The small, rambunctious pup jumped up on to North.

“Why hello there.” North said, petting the dog, the affection clear in his voice.

Yet another large box was dragged out and put in front of a soldier wearing grey armor with yellow highlighting. “Agent Washington. Your companion shall be a jaguar.” The Director said as the Councilor put the jaguar cub down on the ground.

Attempting to hide, the cub moved back behind the box and let out a small, nervous cough.

“It’s so…little.” Washington said.

“Come on now, Wash.” North spoke up. “It’s just scared. Show it a little affection.”

Washington shrugged and knelt down. “Come on out. No one here will hurt you.”

The small cub crept forward until it was close enough to touch.

“There you go.” Wash straightened up and the cub moved to hide behind his leg, feeling very small.

“She will grow in time.” The Councilor said, before he and the Director moved on. “Agent Maine, you have a hyena.” The odd looking cub was placed before the imposing soldier. He was also in all white armor, but had a different armor style than the rest of the soldiers. The two stared and each other, much like Carolina and her bear cub. The hyena made an odd, almost squeaking noise and turned around to sit almost on the agent’s foot.

“Agent Connecticut.” The Director’s voice caught the attention of all once again. The Councilor reached into another box and after a moment, his hand came out again with a small hawk on it. He brought his hand to Connecticut’s shoulder, and the bird moved off his hand to perch there.

“Agent South Dakota, for you we have an orangutan.” The athletic animal pulled itself out of the box and was directed to South. It promptly climbed up her armor to cling to her arm.

“A monkey? How is that going to help me?” She scoffed. The orangutan quickly made loud, indignant cries in response to her words.

“That is for you to find out.” The Councilor said after it became clear that the Director was not going to reply. She grumbled something, but no response was given to her.

“And last, Agent Florida.” The Director said. A long box was opened, and out came a young crocodile. It was guided to Florida, where it wrapped itself around his body and let out the odd hiss that crocodiles tend to make.

“Thank you, sirs.” Florida replied. His words were followed by a quick chorus of thank you’s from the other soldiers.

The Director nodded. “I expect you to begin bonding with your partners now. Their relationship with you can prove very important.”

The Councilor took over. “These animals do not know how to communicate with you yet, so you will just have to do your best to understand their needs.” He explained. “However, they do understand us. Thank you.”

“Dismissed.” The Director nodded and walked away, followed by the Councilor and a few other soldiers. The team of freelancers looked at each other before parting to begin getting to know their new partners. 


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon of the next day found Agent North walking into the mess hall, to see Washington at the freelancer’s regular table. The jaguar cub was with him, sitting on the bench next to him, closely watching him eat. North’s husky trotted alongside him, tail waving.

“Hey Wash.” North said, sitting down across from him. The husky went over to the jaguar, and attempted to sniff the shy cub.

“It’s okay, Noca.” Wash pushed the cub slightly toward the pup. Noca stretched her head out and sniffed the pup’s nose, beginning to relax.

“Noca, huh?” North asked. “I call him Chukcha.”

“Chukcha? Interesting name. Phyllis showed me some information about jaguars and I learned that part of their scientific name is onca. So, I call her Noca.”

North nodded. “Chukcha is another name for a Siberian Husky.” He explained.

There was a soft thud as Noca fell off the bench in her eagerness to meet the other animal. She quickly scrambled to her feet as Chukcha playfully nipped at her. The two began to play, making odd groans and whines.

“They get along well.” North chuckled softly. “How is everyone else doing?”

“I passed York early. He and - Timber, I think? – are getting along fine, though he said that Wyoming is having issues with his lizard.” Wash replied, thinking of the tan soldier and his serious seeming wolf pup.

“South is having some issues too. Apparently her orangutan didn’t appreciate being called a monkey, or her attitude. It’s refusing to listen to her, doing whatever it wants. She wouldn’t listen to me though, so I think they go together fine.” North laughed again.

“What about you and..Chuk…what was his name again?” Wash asked.

“Chukcha. And we’re doing well, I think. He’s really playful. How about you two?”

“Noca and I are cool. She’s pretty shy at first, but she’s all right. Oh, she does this. Hey, Noca.” Washington pulled out a small laser pointer as the cub turned from where she was biting Chukcha’s leg to look at Wash, ears perked curiously. He pushed the button and a red dot appeared on the wall behind North.

“Look, at the wall.” Wash pointed with his other hand, and the small cub looked over, before darting beneath the table and jumping up on the wall, trying to reach the pinprick of light. Washington laughed and moved the light around, causing Noca to chase after it. Eventually it fell on North’s armor. Noca ran forward and was about to jump on it when she realized where it was. She backed away uncertainly, ears against her head.

“Hey, it’s okay.” North said softly, holding still. Noca crept forward and sniffed him, before pouncing on the light that was still on his armor. North laughed again and reached out to pet her. She flinched, then relaxed as she realized that he meant no harm.

Chukcha, who had been watching the scene, took his chance and darted forward, grabbing one of Noca’s legs and pulling on it. Noca whirled around and nipped at his ear. The quiet moment was over and the two began to wrestle again.

The four of them stayed there for a while, the animals playing, Wash eating, and North content to sit and relax. After a while though, he stood up.

“Well, we should be getting to the classroom. We have a lecture on these guys there in ten minutes.” He said. “Let’s go, Chuk. Coming, Wash, Noca?”

The two playing animals stopped at their names, and Wash rose to his feet, finishing off his banana. “Yup.” He replied around a mouthful of food. “Come on, Noca.”

All four left the mess room and turned down the hall, the soldiers ahead, Chukcha and Noca only a pace behind. The two continued to make occasional grabs and nips for each other as they walked to the classroom, enjoying their antics and sometimes bumping into other people or objects.

Just outside the classroom, North turned to look at them. “All right, that’s enough you two. Time to focus.”

The two stared back at him, and Chukcha waved his tail. North smiled beneath his helmet and turned to walk in, Washington behind him, then Noca, with Chukcha right on her heels. He nipped at her tail as they walked into the room, causing her to jump away from him. As the agents settled down in their seats to await the arrival of the Councilor and the Director, both jaguar and husky settled down near their feet, finding themselves quite tired now that they had lain down. Just as agents York and Carolina walked in, Noca found her eyes closing and was soon fast asleep, twitching occasionally as she chased after dream dragonflies.

\----------

She was roused by Wash’s nudge. “Come on, Noca. Time to go, class is over.”

Noca rose to her feet and stretched luxuriously. She trotted ahead of Agent Washington over to Chukcha. The two sniffed each other before he playful grabbed at her ear. She pawed at his face immediately after and just like that the two were playing. North, Washington, and York stood over them. York’s wolf pup sat at his side, watching the two play.

York looked down at him. “Go on, Timber.” He encouraged. “You can play.” The wolf looked at him again before walking up to the rolling animals. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment before Chukcha whined and let his forelegs drop, butt wiggling in the air. Timber, tail wagging, pounced on Chukcha. Noca, not to be left out, leapt on top of Timber and was soon entangled in their game.

The agents laughed and turned, calling them to follow. The animals did so, still trying to snap and bite each other. Eventually, though, they were stopped after repeatedly bumping into the calves of those they were following. Noca, being the smallest, was picked up and held awkwardly in Wash’s arms. It was then that she noticed York. Beginning to realize that these people meant her no harm, she nervously stuck out her nose in an attempt to sniff him. York laughed, startling her. Wash dumped the young cub unceremoniously on their table in the mess hall.

“Stay here,” he told her. “I’m going to get something to eat.” The other eight animals got similar words as the agents left to get their dinner. Noca looked around at them. Chukcha was scratching himself, groaning softly in content. The Komodo Dragon and the crocodile rested where they had been left; their thoughts were difficult for Noca to figure out. Connecticut’s hawk was perched on the edge of the table, preening her feathers. Timber and the bear cub were both sitting alertly on the ground, staring intently after the agents. The orangutan was swinging itself around the legs of the table, making a game out of it. The young hyena was simply crouched underneath the table, her eyes reflecting light in an eerie way. Noca shook herself, settled down on the table and began to wash herself. The calm monotony of her tongue strokes made her feel sleepy, and by the time the agents got back, her eye lids were dropping tiredly. She was startled awake by being picked up and dropped to the floor as Wash returned to the table and set his tray down. She sighed and resumed her washing, only to be surprised once again by a dangling piece of meat. Tentatively, she reached forward and grabbed it. Her amber eyes lit up at the taste and she butted the hand that had given it to her. Noca’s ears picked up Wash’s soft chuckling, and the hand soon returned with more meat. She purred after eating it, the sound oddly high-pitched and coming in short bursts when she exhaled. Wash rubbed her head before resuming his own eating.

Above the table, the agents were talking about their new partners.

“How are you all getting along with the new ones?” North asked, addressing the whole table.

“Pongo is such a hassle!” South Dakota said, quickly and loudly. There was a corresponding screech from under the table.

“I’m sure you two will be fine together.” North said soothingly. “It just might take a little time.”

“Yeah, and Pongo?” Washington asked. “Where did you get that?”

“Phyllis recommended it. It’s not like yours is any better!” She shot back quickly.

“You don’t even know what it is.” Wash replied, slightly smug.

“And what is it, Wash?” Carolina asked, wanting to avoid a fight.

“Noca. It’s a variation on the jaguar’s scientific name, onca.” Wash told her.

“It’s nice. My bear’s name is Ursus. That’s also part of the scientific name.” She replied.

“It seems Phyllis gave us all similar advice. Vanar is similar to varanus.” Wyoming spoke up. The other agents nodded.

“I named Timber after an alternate name of the grey wolf.” York offered.

North nodded. “Chukcha is another name for a Siberian Husky.”

“My crocodile’s name is Atucus.” Florida spoke up. “He’s surprisingly affectionate.”

“Teba likes to sit on me.” Connecticut agreed. “She likes to be near to me.”

“They latched onto us quickly.” Carolina added. “What about you, Maine?”

Maine’s voice was deep and gravely. “Her name is Crota.” He responded.

Carolina nodded. “I heard that only some of the trainers will be here soon, and that they arrive once the animals are grown enough to train. I expect that Teba’s trainer will be here soon, as well as maybe Vanar’s. For some of us though, it might take more than a year.”

There was a pause as that thought sank into the other agents. An entire year, at least, before even beginning to train the animals, longer to fight with them.

“That gives us lots of time to learn about each other though.” York broke the silence with a shrug. The others murmured their agreement, and the conversation started back up once again.

Eventually, the pressing matter of feeding the young ones and letting them rest became enough of a deal that the group broke up to take care of their charges. Wash led the sleepy Noca back to his room, where he opened a smelly can of mushy meat product and set it on the ground for her.

“Here, eat up.” He told her, waving his hand around to get rid of the smell and filling up a bowl with water for her before proceeding to take off his armor. Noca ate ravenously, hungry after a busy day of exploring. She then drank deeply. Once finished, she stared at him, water dripping off her messy, food covered face.

Washington shook his head and grabbed a towel. “Here, let me.” He gently grabbed her head and began to wipe it clean. After a moment of shock, she purred again and leaned into his rubbing. He shook his head once more and tossed the towel aside. Noca batted at an old sock of Wash’s whose partner he had never found. Wash himself lay down on his bed.

“Phyllis, show me some information about jaguars, please.” He requested.

The two relaxed then, Noca eventually going over to her makeshift bed of blankets and curling up, sleepy eye lids closing once more. Wash smiled at her and continued looking through the information, before deciding to sleep. He turned the lights off, unknowingly waking up the jaguar cub. Soon though, both fell asleep, comforted by the steady breathing of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long to get out. Its the end of the school year for me, so I'm pretty busy with band concerts and such. After this week though, its summer break, so writing should be more frequent. The next chapter will probably also take some time, sorry, but I'll try to work faster. Yes, all of the names of the animals are based either on their scientific name or an alternate name for that species. Also, for some odd reason I've fallen into the habit of spelling Noca as "Noka." If you notice this mistake, please tell me. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

     Lean muscle moved smoothly beneath sleek, rosette covered tan fur. Padded feet made no detectable noise on the ground underneath hardened paws. Shoulders hunched and belly low to the ground, the jaguar moved patiently from hiding spot to hiding spot until sharp eyes held their prey not more than three strides away.  Her muscles bunched for an instant, than she leapt out of concealment and in two easy bounds had sharp claws sinking into tough hide. The fully grown hog beneath her squealed and threw itself desperately around. Noca’s not quite grown body would have flung off if not for her desperate grip. She pulled herself closer to the head of the hog and opened her jaw, revealing quite fully grown and very sharp teeth. Impressive jaw muscles bit down and the skull between her teeth broke, the hog falling to the ground.

     “Nice job!” Agent Washington’s familiar voice broke over the speakers of the training rink made especially for the animals. Noca’s tail waved at the praise and her ears pricked, body straightening from having been crouched over her prey.

     Another jaguar came out from the brush. “Your leap was too short, and you could have been quieter. But yes, you have grown much better.” He said in the odd coughing noise that jaguars made.

     Noca dipped her head respectfully at him. “Thank you, sir.”

     Wash soon came in to the rink. He ran his hand over her head, and she purred. “We’ll beat North and Chuk easily later today!” He said confidently.

     Noca looked anxiously at the older jaguar. “Yes, you may fight.”

     Wash grinned and Noca waved her tail excitedly. “See? We’ll completely beat them. And you aren’t even fully grown yet.” It was true; Noca still had long, gangly legs and was not as muscled as she would be in a few months. Chukcha, on the other hand, had filled out nicely, with a deep chest that allowed for a booming bark, his long black and white coat no longer downy soft. Ursus was the only other still developing animal, as the larger species took more time. Wash and Noca was the last pair to be allowed to fight. Even after nearly two years of being together, still not all the animals had connected with their agent. Only Ursus, Chukcha, and surprisingly Atucus were able to communicate. Noca was beginning to wonder when they would connect. She had tried, though she didn’t know what she was doing, to no avail.

     Wash pulled Noca’s ear, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Come on, we have to get you fed. I could use a snack myself.” Noca whacked him with her tail and the other jaguar shook his head. “Go on.”

     Without hesitation, agent and partner went racing off to the mess hall. Noca was naturally faster, but her feet had little traction on the smooth floor and she was constantly sliding around. She coughed out, warning other people of the running pair as they sped through the halls. They rounded a corner and Noca could see the doorway to the cafeteria. Wash was only a step or so behind her, so she put on a little extra speed. She moved to make the turn in- and nearly went sliding past the door, back legs going out beneath her. Wash laughed and made it in first.

     “Ha.” He said triumphantly as she scrambled to her feet and walked inside. Wash got in line for food, Noca with him. He grabbed two plates and made a sandwich on one, and filled the other with meat. They walked to the freelancer table, where North, York, and Carolina sat.

     “You two are going to hurt someone.” North said as they sat down and Wash set Noca’s meat plate on the floor. Noca and Wash dug in eagerly, Wash smirking. “You seem to assume we haven’t already.” He said around a mouthful of food. Chukcha butted Noca in the shoulder, she returned it with a nip, scarfing down her food before he could steal some.

     North shook his head with a sigh. “Are you two good to fight? And swallow your food first.”

     Wash sighed and rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. “Hell yeah we’re fighting.” He grinned.

     “Good.” North’s voice was confident. “We need practice against unconnected partners.”

     Wash rolled his eyes again and set a bowl filled with water out for Noca. “Drink up.” He told her. “We fight in an hour and a half.” 

\-----------

     Noca and Washington stood facing North Dakota and Chukcha. Each pair was on opposite ends of the training rink. Noca’s tail flicked in anticipation as Phyllis began counting down.

     “Match begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Round begins.” Both teams leapt at each other instantly. Wash and North aimed punches at each other. North ducked underneath Wash’s arm and kicked his legs out from beneath him. Wash fell to the ground, blocking his head as North punched his helmet. Wash’s legs lashed out and kicked North in the gut, forcing him away. Wash scrambled to his feet and ran into the field of blocks and boxes, to fight North there.

     Chukcha and Noca, on the other hand, fought more like animals did: with claws and sharp teeth. Chukcha immediately went for Noca’s front legs. Quick to fight back, Noca grabbed at his ear and pulled. Letting off a slight yelp, Chukcha let go. He growled and she snarled, before Chukcha darted for her again, this time snapping at her face. His longer muzzle allowed him to keep his face farther away from her snapping jaws. Angered, Noca slashed at him with extended claws. Seeing his chance, Chukcha grabbed at her chest, biting down swiftly. Yelping, she reared up slightly and clawed at his sides. Chukcha flipped her over so he was above her. The two of them continued to wrestle, snarling, biting, and clawing at each other.

     Agent Washington waited, holding his breath behind one of the boxes. He listened for North’s footsteps. A sudden weight came crashing down on top of him, and he fell to the ground with a loud grunt. North stood over him, and he punched him hard, sending Wash sliding into the open. Wash ended up facing Noca and Chukcha, seeing the two of them fighting hard, both bleeding from multiple wounds. Then North was above him. He picked him up and chucked him across the room.

     Noca saw Wash go flying and snarled, renewing her efforts to get Chukcha off her. North walked up to Wash and pulled his fist back again. Noca cried out and wrenched herself away from Chukcha, not caring about the long scratch marks in her sides. Her mind leapt out at Wash in desperation and it was abruptly filled with his. She felt the pain that he was feeling from being hit around. She felt his confusion. She felt his desperation, to help her. Most of all, she felt the presence of his mind in her own. It was almost tangible. In a single instant, she had gone from being concerned over him to having two minds in her head. She stopped, nails screeching on the smooth floor and shook her head, pawing at it with a little cry, trying to relieve the pain and pressure.

     Similarly, Wash’s hands moved from where they were protecting his head to grip it, squeezing and groaning loudly. He could feel everything: Noca’s pain from the scratches, her paws raking at her head, as well as his own pain and his hands. He curled in on himself, desperate for the feeling to go away.

     Both Chukcha and North Dakota backed away, recognizing what was occurring.

     The Director’s voice came over the speaker. “Continue fighting.”

     “But sir-” North began.

     “Continue, Agent North Dakota.”

     North hesitated, then walked up to Washington. He drew back his fist and punched him again, though not as harshly as before. Chukcha, taking the hint, knocked Noca to the ground and stood over her, growling and snapping.

     Both Noca and Wash cried out as they felt first Wash’s pain, then Noca’s. Wash, fueled by a need to help Noca, grabbed North’s fist and flipped him over in a tremendous effort. Noca could feel Wash’s actions and shook her head snarling at Chukcha. She threw him off, as he wasn’t fighting as aggressively as before, and backed up so she was touching Wash. Wash’s fists raised in fighting style, and Noca’s shoulders bunched up. Her ruff rose even more and she snarled again, louder. North and Chukcha faced the two. Chukcha’s growling and Noca’s threatening snarls were the only noise for a full minute as they regained their breath.

     Without warning, Chukcha darted forward. Noca prepared herself to meet him, and so was thoroughly surprised when Chukcha went past her and launched himself at Wash. Noca was about to leap in to help when North slammed into her. She snarled once more and her claws latched onto his chest plate, and her jaws gripped his helmet. North grabbed her and slammed her against a wall repeatedly. Eventually, Noca cried out and fell off. Her claws, however, had had such a strong grip that part of his chest plate came loose.

     Chukcha and Wash were wrestling, Wash aiming and landing punches and Chukcha clawing and biting at him. Wash felt his back press against the wall as Noca was slammed against it. He gritted his teeth and threw Chukcha to the ground. All four in the rink were suddenly aware of what Noca had done. Noca leapt at North as Chukcha raced to meet her. Wash followed not far behind and North struggled to keep Noca off of him. She was snarling in his face and clawing at him when Chukcha slammed into her. Being larger, he forced her to the ground. Wash jumped on top of North as Noca fought Chukcha. She managed to get away and jumped up, and stood, snarling. Chukcha leapt after her. She threw herself at him and they met in the air, claws scratching and teeth flashing. Chukcha’s greater weight won out, and Noca landed awkwardly. Chukcha grabbed at her tail and bit down hard. Noca yelped in pain and grabbed his ear, tearing it. The two fought again, struggling against each other.

     North fell to his knees, then with a yell, slammed Wash against the wall. Wash fell loose and North rounded on him. He picked him up again and forced him against the wall with one hand, while the other punched his head. Wash was soon limp, and North dropped him to the ground. He left Wash there and ran to where Noca and Chukcha were fighting. He kicked Noca from the side, sending her into the wall. This, however, gave her the chance she had been looking for to get to Wash. She stood over him protectively, even as he groaned and began to wake from his short period of unconsciousness. North and Chukcha moved forward slowly. Noca snarled at them and kept her back to the wall. Both rushed her, Chukcha getting there first. She reared to meet him, claws flashing and scratched him, desperation helping her. North grabbed her and she snarled, her front claws searching for the opening in his armor while her back ones continued to scratch at Chukcha, though not very well. North quickly slammed her to the wall, and then to the ground, holding her there. Chukcha stood over Washington, growling threateningly.

     “Round one, over.” Phyllis’ voice cut through their battle fever, and North let Noca go. She scrambled to her feet and shoved Chukcha away from Wash with a snarl. She nosed him anxiously.

     To her relief, Wash pushed her away. “I’m fine.” He told her, slowly getting to his feet.

     “Easy.” North said, helping him.

     Wash leaned against the wall as the medics came out. “No.” He said, waving away the gurney. After a moment, he pushed away from the wall and slowly began to walk out, Noca limping at his side.

     “How did you do that?” North asked Noca, trying to fix his armor. She only shook her head, too tired to answer and slowing with every step. Wash looked down at her before picking her up. She grunted in surprise, then settled in his arms, eyes drifting shut.

\----------

     When she woke up, she was lying on her bed in Wash and her shared room. He was sitting on his bed, cleaning his armor. She sighed and put her head back down.

     “Finally, you’re awake. It’s almost time to eat. You’ve been asleep for a few hours now.”

     She sat up. *Really?* She coughed out.

     Wash nodded his head. “Yeah. I think the fighting and us connecting wore you out. I can understand you, by the way.”

     Noca slowly got to her feet and went to the water bowl that was near her bed. She drank the entire thing, then looked at Wash expectantly.

     He shook his head. “You can drink more in the cafeteria. I can feel how hungry you are.”

     Noca realized that she was, in fact, hungry. Wash set his armor aside and stood up, stretching. Noca followed suit, before noticing the white bandages wrapped around her tail, as well as her sides and chest.

     “What’s this?” She asked him.

     “Chukcha managed to break your tail bone there, as well as your other cuts.” He replied. “I persuaded the medics that you didn’t need your tail attached to your leg to keep you from moving it, so try not to.”

     She bobbed her head, a habit she had picked up from the soldiers. “Thanks.” The two of them walked out and to the mess hall in a companionable silence. She walked with Washington to get food and water for herself, and settled down next to him, too tired to stand and eat. Chukcha, she noticed, was also lying down, having finished eating, and was resting. She ate her meal of meat and grains slowly, before laying her head down, touching Wash’s leg comfortably.

     “Good fighting.” York told Wash as he and Noca sat down.

     “Thanks.” He replied, diving hungrily into his meal. He noticed that North was also not wearing his armor. “What’s up with your armor?” He asked between bites.

     “The armory has to fix the chest plate. I won’t get it back until tomorrow. She bent the metal! Seriously, how did she do that?” North shook his head. “The armor has gone through explosions and only come out dirty.”

     Wash shrugged. “I’ll ask her later. She’s pretty tired.” He himself was struggling to cover up a yawn.

     Carolina noticed. “I saw that you two connected.”

     Wash nodded. “Yeah. Sucks in the middle of a fight.” Carolina was the only other to have connected during a fight. She nodded her agreement.

     “It gets better.” North told him. “At first, it’s like your minds are completely connected. You two will learn how to only connect when and what you want to.”

     Wash sighed. “Hopefully soon.” He said, yawning again.

     “The Director said that you four can get all the rest you need, and to report to him when you wake up.” York chimed in.

     “You’ll probably go over what happened, then go off to train. That’s what happened when we connected.” Florida added.

     Wash nodded again and set down his fork. “I think we’ll go to bed now. We’re both pretty tired.”

     The other agents nodded understandingly and said good night as Wash grabbed his tray and Noca’s, both only half eaten, and nudged her. “Come on, let’s go.”

     She slowly climbed to her feet and followed him mindlessly to the trash, then back to their room. Both were asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

     The large bear suspected nothing. Freelancer Agent Texas watched as the bear sniffed around, trying to find the agile jaguar that crouched on top of a nearby box.

     Not far away, the one she was told was Agent Washington was also hiding, from the bear’s companion: Agent Carolina. The bear and Carolina both moved with the same caution, their steps in time. If she looked closely, Texas could see that the jaguar and Washington were breathing together.

     At an unspoken signal, Washington spun out of hiding and swung his electrically charged pole at Carolina. The female agent dodged it and brought her own up to hit him. Washington jumped back and swung his back around.

     Simultaneously, the jaguar leapt from her perch, snarling. She latched onto the massive shoulders of the bear as her weight swung her around the neck of the beast and her back claws gripped the shaggy fur. The bear roared his anger and stood on his hind legs, his own claws swiping at the jaguar draped around his neck. She snarled and bit at his face, grabbing his cheek. He roared again, this time his claws finding purchase on her shoulders. He threw her off of himself, tearing out some of his fur and skin. She landed and snarled quietly but menacingly. In response, he opened his massive jaws and roared; the sound echoed throughout the rink. The jaguar snarled loudly in response. Somehow the quieter noise punctured through the sound of the roar and Texas heard it, even within her private viewing deck. As if they were one mind, the two of them leapt forward and fought each other, scratching and biting. Texas noted with approval the jaguar’s use of her smaller size as she darted underneath and around the bear.

     Now on the opposite side of the rink, the two agents were done swiping at each other. Instead their poles were perpendicular to each other, the strength of both agents meaning neither moved. With an efficiency that impressed Texas, Agent Carolina knocked Washington’s legs out from beneath him, ducking under his pole. He fell on his back and Carolina’s foot came down on his arm. She knocked away the weapon as Washington’s hand grabbed her leg and pulled hard. Carolina toppled over and Washington flung himself on top of her. The two of them wrestled for a moment. Carolina’s hand grabbed at her dropped staff and she swung it around and jabbed it into Washington. Instantly, he clenched up and she knocked him off of her, quickly rising to her feet. Again, she brought the weapon down on him and a small grunt left his body.

     Texas looked quickly at the two fighting animals. Sure enough, the jaguar had untangled herself from the bear, no doubt feeling her agent’s pain. Jaguars were incredibly fast short distance runners, definitely faster than grizzly bears. Her body stretched out as she raced to Washington’s aid. She leapt, claws extended, at the light blue agent and sent her flying, staff still embedded in Washington’s armor. Carolina’s head smashed into one of the boxes and she fell limp to the ground.

     “Round one, over. Point to Washington and Noca.” Phillys’ voice said. The jaguar, Noca, was walking back to Washington. The bear, however, either didn’t hear or didn’t care; he didn’t slow or falter as he slammed into Noca, easily knocking her off of her feet and ten yards away. He was on her before she could get up, stunned. His massive paws grabbed her and picked her up. He roared in her face again and threw her at the wall. She hit it hard and slid down. Again, he was on her. He picked her up again, this time in his mouth, and shook his head wildly. The jaguar cried out and clawed at his head. One of her claws scraped just above his eye, and blood dripped into it. He dropped her and roared in anger. His claws slashed at her, but she wasn’t there. She was behind him, then on his back, her claws digging into his shoulders and her teeth going for his skull.

     Dimly, Texas could hear the other agents in the main viewing room calling for help. Her fist slammed against the glass before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

     “No, Texas. Let the others handle it.” The Director’s smooth voice said. She clenched her fists but didn’t move otherwise.

     Down in the rink, a team of soldiers had come out. One was loading a rifle with a tranquilizer dart. Two more were holding Washington back, and the last two were getting Carolina on a gurney. The gunman aimed at the two fighting beasts, now head to head again, and squeezed the trigger. All eyes, except those working, followed the dart into the hind leg of the bear. For a moment, the two fought as if nothing had happened. Then, the bear’s movements slowed. Gradually, he sank to the ground.

     The sigh of relief was quickly turned into a gasp as Noca snarled triumphantly and leapt on top of him, biting and clawing in rage.

     Texas watched as Washington broke away from the soldiers and tackled the jaguar fearlessly to the ground. She instantly stopped fighting, and in a few seconds, was trembling violently, worse than after their failed mission. Washington got off of her as the two soldiers came up with a second gurney. Carolina was already gone. They picked the jaguar up from the blood that had already pooled beneath her and laid her on the gurney. Washington climbed to his feet as well and walked alongside the jaguar as she shuddered, then slipped into unconsciousness.

\----------

     “How are you feeling?” North asked as he walked in to the medical bay. Wash was sitting on a bed, out of his armor. A tray of uneaten food was nearby.

     “I’m fine.” Wash replied tiredly. North sat down next to him, Chukcha sitting on the floor at his feet.

     “How’s Noca?” North asked after a moment.

     “She’ll be okay. The doctor said she should wake up within the next hour.” Wash stared at the jaguar. There was both an I.V. and a blood drip going into her foreleg. Her other foreleg had a bandage wrapped around it. Her entire rib cage was wrapped up and there were stitches across her body, no doubt beneath the bandages too, and a few on her face.

     “He really did a number on her.” North said sympathetically.

     Wash nodded and rubbed his face. “She had a broken rib too, so she can’t do much for the next week. Only short walks, no running or fighting.”

     North put his arm around him sympathetically. “But she’ll be okay. Are you sure you’re all right?”

     Wash nodded again. “Yeah, I’m fine. Couple bruises. I’m going to be sore for a while. Nothing new though.”

     “You should eat something though.” North said, even though he knew it was futile.

     Wash shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

     “Sleep?” He suggested, again already knowing the answer.

     Wash shook his head again, not speaking.

     North let off a sigh and leaned against the foot of the bed. “Well, I’m not leaving. Got a deck of cards?”

     Wash chuckled despite himself. “I would rather just…sit.”

     “There wasn’t anything you could have done. Ursus could have easily mauled you, armor or no armor.”

     “I know, but I still feel like…”

     “I understand. When Chukcha got hurt on our first mission…”

     The two agents sat in silence, staring at the motionless jaguar, waiting to see amber eyes.

\----------

     Three days later, Wash, Noca, North, and Chukcha met up in the hallway. The two animals sniffed each other; it was Noca’s first time out of her room since the fight. She was eager to be out, but she understood that she had to rest and take things easy.

     Wash and Noca started down the hall to get some food.

     North called out to them “Hey, Wash. Wait up. Listen, I heard you had a meeting with internals.” He and Chukcha caught up and they walked together.

     “Oh, you did?” Wash replied.

     “Yeah. Do you mind if I ask what it was about?”

     “Hm. Not really supposed to talk about that.”

     “Help me out here. I’m still getting heat about using equipment in the field.” North stopped walking.

     Wash stopped as well and turned to look at him. “You did? Really? Without a pipeline back to command server?”

     “I had to improvise. We had a problem.”

     “Let me guess. Are you related to the problem?”

     “Okay, now I don’t want to talk about it.”

     “Equipment in the field…you know, don’t forget what happened to Utah during training. You’re lucky it didn’t kill you.”

     “If I was lucky, I wouldn’t have needed to use it at all.”

     “Well, you can relax. Internals didn’t ask about you. It was something else. Lots of questions about the insurrection and transmissions coming out of our-” During their conversation, soldiers had been running past them. One bumped into Washington.

     “Sorry, sir.” He said quickly.

     “Hey, what’s going on?” Wash addressed the man. “Soldier, where is everybody running?”

     “New agent is squaring off against Maine, Wyoming, and York on the training room floor. We’re going to watch.” He turned away from the four. “Hey guys, wait up!” He called after his friends.

     “Three on one?” North asked incredulously.

     “Heh, I gotta see this.” Wash said. Noca took a few steps forward eagerly.

     “Yeah, right behind you.” North replied as the four began walking towards the training rink.

     They arrived in time to see York, Maine, and Wyoming charge the agent in all black. With one swing, the agent had knocked them all off their feet. Their animals were stalking around, trying to find her partner.

     “What’s going on down there?” Carolina’s voice cut in on the observers. Ursus wasn’t with her. He wasn’t allowed around the others for another few days. “There’s no training on the schedule. It’s impromptu. Who the hell is that?”

     “Some new recruit.” South answered with a shrug.

     Down in the rink, the three had gotten up and charged again. Maine and York were instantly knocked to the ground, while the agent dodged Wyoming, got him behind their back, and thrust their pole underneath his neck and pulled him off the ground.

     “He sure doesn’t move like he’s a recruit.” Wash commented.

     “Why do you assume it’s a guy?” South asked immediately. “She’s a girl.” Pongo screeched and laughed from where he sat on South’s shoulder. Noca immediately climbed to her feet and drew her lips away from her mouth.

     “Oh…I didn’t mean that he… I-I mean it…I mean her…I-” He stumbled through an attempt at apologizing, ignoring North’s laughs.

     “Right.” South cut him off. Pongo quieted at a touch of her hand, and Noca lay back down to watch out of the lower windows with Chukcha.

     “Sorry.” Wash said finally.

     “Just shut up.” South turned back to the fight.

     “Both of you: can it.” Carolina cut in as she paced back and forth.

     “Sounds like someone might be a little concerned about their position.” They could all hear South’s smirk.

     “Hey South,” Carolina shot back immediately. “Pay attention. You might actually learn something if you stop running your mouth for a minute.” South turned back to watch grudgingly.

     The agent flipped Wyoming to the ground as she swung her pole around and took care of York, then Wyoming again, then Maine. Electricity sparked everywhere and her pole snapped with the last hit to Maine.

     During this time, a black blur had leapt onto Crota’s back with tremendous force. The hyena hit the ground hard and didn’t move. The blur had already moved on, already on Vanar’s back. The Komodo Dragon attempted to whirl and bite the thing standing over him, which was now seen as a large, black cougar. It snarled and bit the large lizard. Vanar hissed loudly, then stopped abruptly as he was picked up in the cougar’s massive jaws and tossed aside. Timber stood by, fur raised menacingly. He hadn’t charged, focusing more on assessing the other animal. The two faced off for a moment, before the cougar leapt forward. Timber howled and reared, waiting for the cougar to land in his claws- not behind him, which was where the cougar ended, having cleared the standing wolf. Timber was taken by surprise as he was bowled to the ground and pinned down.

     The black agent tossed the remains of the pole to the ground as Maine struggled to his feet, stumbling and wavering.

      “Round one: over. Mutual sticks training: complete. Point awarded to Texas and Tasen.” Phyllis said. “The current score is: Team One- zero points…”

     “Texas, huh?” Wash spoke over Phyllis.

     “I thought that name was reserved.” Carolina responded, her arms folded over her chest.

     “Nice moves.” Wash added.

     “Could be lucky. We’ll see.” They turned back to the window.

     “Beginning hand to hand combat,” Phyllis continued as the four fighters grouped in the middle of the arena. The team of animals faced the lone cougar, who snarled. “Round two begins in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin.”

     “Okay guys,” York started as the four humans raised their fists. “This one should be easy, so let’s just play it by the book. Maine, how about you flank left and-”

     The agent in question had simply charged Texas, who knocked him back and on to the ground with one punch. Maine’s hyena partner had done the same to the cougar, who had reared up and pummeled her with his sharp claws and heavy feet.

     “…Or you could just charge in and get immobilized first.” York said, slightly irritated. “Okay. Wyoming, let’s stick together and-” The same thing happened to Wyoming and Vanar.

     “What’s the story? Am I the only one on the team that knows how to talk?” York asked. Timber sighed and grunted an agreement.

     “I don’t think talking is your problem.” Texas spoke up from behind York.

     “Oh no!” York said, aiming a punch at her head while she aimed one at his torso. Timber ran towards the cougar, changing direction to run past him at the last second. He leapt on the cougar’s back. Said cougar whirled and let the charging Crota attack Timber instead, who howled again and let go of the cougar.

     Similarly, York was sent into the air as the other two got to their feet and attempted to land any type of attack on Texas. Texas and the cougar had obviously shared the same idea, as Texas used the other agents against each other. She pummeled York easily, leaving all three on the ground.

     “Wow!” Wash exclaimed, leaning away from the window.

     “Okay, that was pretty impressive.” North nodded approvingly. Carolina only watched silently.

     “Okay guys,” York sprang to his feet. “That obviously didn’t work so well. How about this time we stay in formation instead of- dammit. Can’t believe I actually volunteered for this crap.” He said dismally as Maine and Wyoming both charged again. He ran forward as well, not seeing much more of an option.

     Timber was once again having similar luck. Crota and Vanar had once again simply gone running at the black cougar. He sent a quick thought to York. *What do I do?*

     *Just try and beat the overgrown cat, however you can.* York replied.

     Timber bobbed his head and darted forward as well.

     Once again, they all fought. Once again, no one was able to hurt the cougar or the agent.

     “Round over. Point to Texas and Tasen. Hand to hand combat: complete. Now resetting the floor for lockdown paint scenario.”

     “Ugh. I hate that paint.” Wash turned away from the window.

     Noca nodded her head. *It takes forever to clean off.* She agreed.

     “Tell me about it. It stings like a bitch.” South sighed.

     “It turns your armor hard as a rock.” North added.

     “I wouldn’t know.” Carolina said. Everyone in the room looked at her. “Not that bad if you don’t let it hit you.”

     “Thanks. I’ll try to remember that.” Wash said, sounding annoyed. Noca let off a quiet snort, quick to agree with her partner.

     “…three in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin.” All agents had grabbed their paint guns and readied them. The team went into the field and hid, taking a more tactical strategy. The animals stalked around not far from them.

     “Maine,” York called. “Maine! Look, I’m going to move left. You go-” He sighed as Maine simply ran out again and pink light flashed as he was gunned down by the pink paint balls. “Or you just run out and do whatever you want and get killed. Ready, break. Good job everybody.” He added tiredly. He turned around only to see Wyoming with his helmet coated in the paint. “Oh man, it’s going to be a long day.”

     By this point, Crota and Vanar were also lying on the ground, stunned, though Timber didn’t know it. He had chosen to confront the cougar on his own. It wasn’t far from what he had been doing anyway. Unfortunately, Timber didn’t know of cougars skill at climbing. He was once again taken by surprise when he was knocked to the ground by a large black cat. He struggled for a moment, fighting to get up and at least get away. He managed to, and he raced away from the boxes in the center of the rink, to where he would be able to see the cougar. They continued their more deadly game of chase before the Tasen managed to get Timber back into the field of boxes. There, he was easily taken down by the large cougar.

     York had also managed to avoid Texas for a while, seeing fleeting glimpses of her, but soon he to found his helmet coated in paint.

     Over and over, the team of six found themselves being beaten down again and again by the two elusive fighters. They still had yet to be even scratched.

     It was suddenly in round nine that different sights and sounds occurred. Live bullets flew from the guns of Maine and Wyoming. Both York and Timber stared in confusion. Agent Texas dodged all of them. Tasen made as if to help her, then stopped and turned back to fight the other animals.

     “What?! Are they using live ammo in the training rink?” Wash asked, surprised.

     “Looks like it.” Carolina said coolly.

     “That’s against protocol, they’re going to kill her!” Wash persisted.

     “Probably.” Carolina replied, still unconcerned.

     “Someone should get the Director.” Wash walked away from the window, but didn’t leave.

     “The Director?” C.T. spoke up from where she has stood. “Who do you think gave them the ammo?”

     “Watch your mouth, C.T.” Carolina reprimanded sharply. C.T. turned back to the fight.

     Down in the rink, York shoved Wyoming’s hand aside, but the two agents persisted on their murderous course. Agent Texas continued to dodge the bullets.

     Crota and Vanar attacked the cougar with a new viciousness while Timber stood by watching, uncertain as his agent. Tasen was distracted, worried about Texas.

     Texas aimed the paint gun at the firing agents, but missed for the first time that day. York dodged everything and ran up to Texas, who aimed her gun at him.

     “Woah!” York said, staring down the barrel. “I’m trying to help!”

     “I don’t need your help.” Texas replied adamantly. “Never abandon your team.”

     Wyoming interrupted them and Texas pushed York out of the way. She dodged the bullets and used the paint to stick Maine’s hand and gun to one of the boxes, still trying to get away from Wyoming.

     York put his hand on Texas’ shoulder. “Here,” he began, before Texas punched him three times, then slammed him to the ground.

     Timber had had enough. He burst into action, long legs running towards Texas and York. York had only been trying to help and that little bitch-

     Once again, the black blur took him down. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch and a yelp as his foreleg twisted beneath him.

     Texas coated Wyoming with paint, effectively freezing him. She walked towards York just as Maine ripped his arm from where it had been stuck and charged once again. He smashed a wall that only hit York as Texas dodged it and began fighting Maine, blowing him backwards with effective shots from the paintball gun. As he was falling, he pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it at Texas.

     She dodged it- only to have it land in front of York.

     “Hey!” She shouted in hopes of getting him to realize it. He only groaned and fell back to the ground right next to the live grenade.

     Timber cried out as he realized what was going on and attempted to run to York. His broken leg gave out beneath him the second he tried running and he hit the ground. Tasen stood over him in order to keep him from trying again. Crota and Vanar were down and not moving.

     Texas fired a series of shots from the paintball gun to the front of York’s armor, covering it in pink paint just as the grenade exploded in York’s face.

     “Dammit! That maniac!” Wash said loudly as the group in the viewing deck made their way quickly down to the rink.

     “Phyllis, we need a medic to the training floor, stat.” Carolina told the program before following the others.

     “Medical team en route. Please remain calm.” Phyllis announced.

     The agents ran to York, crying his name. The animals ran to Timber. Noca snarled angrily at Tasen, who backed away from the odd pack. Chukcha and Noca quickly helped Timber to his feet, as Teba soared above them and Pongo screeched at Tasen, and got him over to York, where he whined and nosed his partner.

     The medical team was getting York on a gurney as Carolina spoke. “Come on York, hang in there.”

     “Can’t believe she did that.” South said, quieter than usual. “Shot his armor, sacrificed him.”

     Wash turned to her. “Lock down hardens the armor. She probably saved his life.”

     “Quick thinking.” North added.

     “Yeah.” Carolina said, still staring at York. “Really quick.” They all looked over at where Texas was kneeling on the ground, two medics by her and Tasen standing very close.

     They all scrambled to their feet and to attention as the Director’s voice cut in. “Everyone, stand down. Now! You should be ashamed of yourselves. I expect you to act as a team.”

     “They used live ammunition on the floor sir, that’s against regulation.” Wash spoke up.

     “Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Washington.” They all backed away from the clearly angry man as he advanced on Washington. Noca tucked her tail self-consciously but remained glued to Wash’s side.

     “So…you’re not punishing them?” Wash asked as the Director backed up.

     “Ingenuity and adaptability are admirable traits.” He answered as York began to wake up, groaning. “You should all learn something from this.” The Director added as he walked away. “Dismissed.”

     “Yeah, we should learn something all right.” C.T. said.

     “I can’t believe this!” Wash said, incredulously.

     “Don’t forget to check your place on that list, Wash.” C.T. responded in a sing-song voice.

     The group split up again as Carolina watched the medics help get Texas to the medical bay. “Don’t touch me.” She said harshly.

\----------

     Carolina, North, and Washington all stood in the medical bay, waiting to hear a word about York. Noca and Chukcha were curled up near Timber. The wolf was sleeping fitfully; every few minutes he would wake up and look around to see if York had come out yet and every time someone moved, he would try to stand up. Each time Noca nosed him comfortingly and Chukcha very gently pushed him back down. Each time he would sigh and go back into the restless sleep.

     The agents were all quiet, each thinking about what had happened that day. The doors opened and they all looked up eagerly. To their dismay, Texas and Tasen walked out. They all sagged back down to go back to their thoughts- except Noca. She remained on her feet and glared at the cougar and her fur rose. A snarl escaped her mouth as they walked past, pulling everyone out of their stupor. Wash stared at the jaguar as Tasen turned his head and snarled back. Noca took a threatening step forward and Tasen did the same.

     Texas snapped her fingers at the cougar. Tasen didn’t back down. Wash pushed himself away from the wall and moved towards the two snarling cats.

     “Noca, that’s enough.” He told her, still surprised.

     She didn’t back down, opening her mouth wider and snarling louder.

     “Noca.” Wash said again, his voice quieter and more dangerous. Noca quickly closed her mouth and quieted, but her fur didn’t go down. Texas grabbed Tasen’s scruff and pulled him away. He shook himself and walked away, his ruff still raised as well.

     As the doors closed after the two, North spoke up.

     “Well that was…odd.” He said.

     Wash shook his head. “I don’t know what came over her, but obviously he felt it to.” He walked over to a control panel. “Phyllis, pull up information on jaguars.”

     Phyllis obligingly did so and Wash read skimmed through it. After a moment, he nodded his head. “Jaguars are territorial. They have their own area, and apparently sometimes females’ area will cross over, but only two females. I guess Noca was feeling threatened by another big cat, as well as him hurting Timber. I’ll bet that cougars are territorial as well.” With a few commands, he had another page pulled up. “They are, but apparently cougars and jaguars usually get along. It says…oh. It says that ‘the usually larger jaguars remain dominant over cougars and leopards in the area, in general being able to outwit and outweigh them’.” He looked around.

     “I don’t know if Noca is small, or that cougar is large, but he is definitely bigger than her.” North said with a shrug. “Not to be offensive or anything.” He added quickly after looking at the obviously agitated jaguar.

     “Noca is relatively small, as well as the male and female size difference.” Wash agreed. “And she knows it.” He looked at her. She only lay back down and nosed Timber again, distracting herself.

     “Well, hopefully she can beat him. We might need someone.” Carolina spoke up finally.

     The other two looked at her in surprise but said nothing.

     The group settled down to wait again, hoping for good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm sorry this took me so long. First I couldn't figure out how to start it because I knew I wanted a fight to start it but I didn't want it to start the same way as the previous chapter. Then I couldn't figure out a name for Tex's cougar. It was just all bad man. But it's finally done. I've come across some other problems though, and I figured I would present them to you all. Mainly, this fic was going to follow Wash and his partner. However, if you want me to, I can put in some stuff about Texas, Tasen, and the reds and blues. That wasn't in the original plan though, and that might/probably will make it take longer than it was going to. The other option is to strictly follow Wash. If I do that, I might make up some stuff that happens to him, you know, freestyle some writing. I would really like to hear/read your opinions, or if you have any ideas on what should happen to Wash if I do free write. I'll try to get the next chapter out much faster. Seriously though, please leave me your thoughts. I don't want to make this decision by myself, or with just me and the lovely person who has been helping me, Kristen. Seriously, this kid is awesome. She puts up with all of my issues. Which brings me to another point. She hasn't seen seasons 11 or 12, so eventually I will need another person to help me. If anyone would like to, let me know. I would like to learn about your ideas and writing style as soon as possible and start working with you as soon as possible, so the sooner I can know the better. I can always use more than one person too, so feel free to offer your services. Last thing: I didn't edit this yet so there will probably be some mistakes. Just let me know about any. Thank you so much guys!


	5. Chapter 5

     “Okay, well I just ran everything again: all calculations are up to date, taking into account standard delays in all communication and response time, our window looks good.” The computer generated AI voice said.

     “I agree.” The Director replied.

     “Well you should. I’m sure you would have made the same calculations I did, just, you know, more slowly.” The AI sounded sure of himself.

     “Arrogance is a rather unbecoming trait, Alpha.”

     “Are you seriously giving me a lecture on arrogance right now? Pfft- heads up, you got a visitor.” The AI switched from joking around to quickly serious as Carolina walked up.

     “Director?” She said.

     “Log off.” He told the AI.

     “Yeah yeah, way ahead of you, Boss.” The light from the screen quickly powered down.

     “Yes, Agent Carolina.”

     “The team is ready, sir.”

     “Excellent. Let us begin.” He walked over to where all the freelancers, animals, and the pilot, 479er, stood, except for York and Timber, and Carolina followed him to the display they were gathered around. “Agents, your mission today is by the far the most important to date. As our number one, Carolina will be leading from the field.”

     “Okay,” she began. “As you may have heard, there is suspected Insurrection activity in this area.” The display grew larger. “Our intelligence tells us that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level acid and are holding it in this secure location. It’s a hundred-and-ten story building in an urban environment.”

     “What does security look like?” Wyoming asked.

     “They have enough troops to fill a hundred-and-ten story building.” Carolina pointed out.

     “So, that’s a lot of security.” Wyoming nodded.

     Carolina continued, “We’re up to it. Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it.”

     “The Sarcophagus?” North cut in.

     “That is what we are calling the primary objective.” The Director explained.

     “But, since this is a high-level asset, we need to access the key-code in order to open the Sarcophagus.” Carolina added.

     “I’m guessing they don’t keep that just taped to the side.” Wash said jokingly.

     “Its being held by an official of the program, who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspections. That’s when we’ll hit the facility. We need to acquire both targets within minutes of each other. If we fail that, the remaining target will enter lockdown and we will miss our window.” Carolina looked at the team.

     “We will not have another chance at this.” The Director said seriously.

     “So that means two teams.” Wash spoke up again.

     “Two teams.” Carolina nodded. “Team A will consist of me, Wash, and Maine. We will work infiltration on the package’s storage facility. York is still in the infirmary, so Wash? You will have to pull lock picking duty.”

     Noca could feel Wash’s sudden nervousness. “Um, okay. Guess I’ll reread my field manual in the transport.”

     The doors to the briefing area opened then, and York and Timber walked in. “Hey, don’t be so quick to give away my job.”

     “York?” Wash was surprised, as were they all.

     “I thought you were in the hospital.” Carolina walked towards him.

     “According to their records, we are.” He and Timber looked slightly smug.

     “How’s your eye?” She asked.

     “It’s okay. Docs will let me out tomorrow.” York and Timber walked to the display. The advanced medicine and care showed clearly on both of them: York seemed to be himself and Timber walked tall and strong, not limping in the slightest.

     “Tomorrow, huh?” Wash said as Noca and Timber touched noses.

     “I couldn’t let you guys have all the fun without me.” York spread his arms. “Besides, you need someone to get you in.”

     “Listen, I’m happy to see him too, but this mission, I don’t know…” Wash told Carolina, walking away from the display.

     “Hey, York says he’s good, then he’s good.” Carolina replied, walking past him.

     “It’s your call, Boss.” Wash replied, following her.

     “You’re good, right?” Carolina asked him in an under tone.

     “Hey, I said I was okay. ‘Good’ might be overselling it a little.” York admitted.

     “It’s settled then. York will join Team A and get them in the facility.” The Director cut in.

     “Thank you, sir.” York responded.

     “Transports will be two lightly rigged Pelican drops.” Carolina continued.

     “We’re rigged for fast-running only people, no heavy armaments.” 479er put in.

     “Team B will be North, Wyoming, and C.T.” Carolina listed. “You will act as recon for Team A, and once we enter the building you will disengage to attack the target on the freeway. North will lead Team B.”

     “Got it.” North confirmed, Chukcha’s tail wagging.

     “What about Agent South?” C.T. asked.

     “Agent South will not be accompanying you on this mission.” The Director responded with little explanation.

     “Hm. Guess the world’s a tough place when you move down a rank.” C.T. shrugged his explanation off. “And where’s our new recruit? Will she be joining us?”

     “That’s enough questions, Connecticut.” The Director cut in.

     “Noticed he didn’t say no.” She said softly. Only Wash, Noca, and Teba her hawk heard her comment.

     “Team B should be simple. Stop the vehicle and grab the case.” Carolina acted as if nothing had happened. “Team A, you have more of a challenge. Mainly, the Sarcophagus is an unknown.”

     Wash looked at Carolina. “How unknown are we talking?”

     “Unknown in that we don’t know its size or its weight or its dimensions. We just know it will have these markings somewhere on the exterior.” An odd image appeared on the display.

     “I saw those same markings on the oil platform.” North referred to one of the previous missions that had cost South her higher rank.

     “Correct,” The Director said. “That facility created the primary objective.”

     “Do we know what’s inside it?” Wash asked.

     “Yes, we know.” The Director answer simply.

     C.T. spoke up again. “How do we know what’s in it, but now how big it is?” A moment of silence followed her statement, and she looked up to see the Director staring directly at her. “Sorry sir.” She said quickly and put her head back down.

     “We have a job to do people. Let’s do it right and come home safe.” Carolina finished her briefing.

     “That is all. You are dismissed.” The Director said authoritatively.

     The soldiers and animals snapped to attention in sync. “Yes, sir.” They all conveyed in a well-practiced manner, whether by speech or thought.

\----------

     Noca hated dropping. There was technology to give animals implants that allowed them to communicate basically through telepathy, change the temperature in a small radius around themselves, and make it so they could move around during the day, but no way for them to actually pull their own parachutes. So, each of the animals was strapped to their partner, minus Teba. She had it easy, being able to fly down alongside them. The others, excluding Ursus, were strapped to the front of their freelancer, completely off the ground. None of them enjoyed the feeling. Ursus and Carolina had special rigging so that Ursus had his own parachute that Carolina could launch. It was riskier than the regular way, but there was no other way because of Ursus’ massive size. Ursus and Noca had settled down after an initial hair raising meeting. They regarded each other coolly, spending the shortest amount of time possible by each other and in general ignoring one another. Still, it was with immense relief that Noca shook herself after being released from the rigging, all of them safe on the ground. That was all the time she had before moving towards the huge building, gliding on silent feet.

     “We’re in.” Carolina spoke to North after the doors slid shut behind Team A. Noca, being able to move the quietest and blending in the best, left to establish a perimeter and ensure that no one was near their immediate area. “York, get up here. How long to crack that lock?”

     York lowered his weapon from where he was scanning the area and walked towards the door. “Should take about sixty seconds. You can give me fifteen.” He examined the lock further. “Wow, is that holographic? That’s high end.”

     “Can you get through it?” Carolina asked, sounding almost nervous.

     “’Course I can. Didn’t bring me along for my good looks, did you?” He responded confidently. “Whoever designed this is a genius.”

     As he finished speaking, an alarm sounded and lights flashed that brought Noca running back.

     “You were saying?”

     “Okay, I take it back. Whoever designed this is an asshole.” York was quick to begin working on the lock again. “There.” The doors slid open and the alarm stopped. “Everybody in.”

     “Thanks York, but do something about that alarm system. We don’t need any more surprises.” Carolina said as she walked into the room, the others following.

     “Does saying sorry count as something?” York asked smoothly.

     Carolina looked at him.

     “Hm, guess not.”

     “We’ll secure the package. Set some trackers and then find us a way out of this.”

     “Moving.” He and Timber took off at a jog.”

     As the doors slid shut behind them, Carolina began speaking again. “All right everyone, spread out. What we need is here somewhere. It’s probably something small, easy to miss. Take as many scans as possible, there may be something here we can use.” The six of them moved to different areas of the room, looking for the odd symbol. Maine picked up a wicked looking weapon with a long, curved blade and a gun attachment and held it as if it was always his.

     Wash walked past. “That’s a good look.” He said.

     Maine made a noise of agreement and the two continued looking.

     “Carolina?” York commed. “Motion-trackers indicate we got an enemy team outside the door.”

     “Well let’s hope they’re not as good at picking locks as you are, York.” Carolina took her finger off the button that allowed her to transmit. “All right team, we’re about to have company.”

     Wash walked up to her quickly. “Boss, I have good news and bad news.”

     Carolina looked at him. “Hit me.”

     “We found the markings we’re looking for. The bad news is, they’re on that.” He gestured to a box big enough to hold two soldiers in full armor that Noca was sniffing curiously.

     “That?” Carolina asked, slightly incredulous.

     York commed again. “Hey, I got us an exit up here. Straight up the stairwell, door to the roof, helipad.”

     “Copy.” Carolina replied. “I’ll radio air support. Now, how are we going to get that thing up to the roof?”

     Maine shrugged.

     “York, I saw a window washing unit when we were entering the building. Can you find out where it attaches?”

     “Uh, I don’t know. That’s a tough one. Let me see what I can do.”

     “What are you up to?” Wash asked.

     “Improvising.” Carolina replied. “Come here, Maine.”

     “Improvising? I hate it when we do that.” Wash, with Noca and Crota, followed the two agents. Ursus stayed back with the Sarcophagus.

     Wash and Noca turned to watch the enemy’s progress with cutting the door open as Carolina set up her plan. “Better hurry.” Wash called.

     “Maine, this should work fine.” Carolina reassured him. “You’re the only one heavy enough to counter-balance.”

     “Too high.” Maine told her, holding tightly to the rope.

     “Oh, don’t be a baby.” Carolina replied, and promptly kicked him out of the building. She shot the rope that was holding the window cleaning unit in place and Maine, and it flew upwards as Maine went fell down. Before anyone could stop her, Crota ran out the window as well, using her claws to give her some traction as she actually ran down the side of the building. She landed next to Maine and let out the odd laughter of the hyenas as Maine landed on a balcony, pulled out his new weapon and began walking towards the enemy team, Crota at his side.

     “Package is here.” York radioed.

     “Well that ought to buy us some time.” Carolina said, turning away from the window.

     “I almost feel bad for the people down there.” Wash replied. Noca nodded her head in agreement.

     Carolina looked at them. “Don’t.” She said, walking away.

     “What?” Wash said. He looked down at Noca. “I said ‘almost’.” Noca shrugged her shoulders.

     *She’s kind of odd.* She thought. Wash tapped her head not unkindly.

     *That’s no way to think of your leader.* he replied.

     The doors blasted off and the two agents ducked, then began firing as Noca snarled loudly. They killed five soldiers before the dust had cleared. One stood alone now. He had dark grey armor with red covering much of it. The visor looked like the mouth of a shark rather than the standard visor, and he carried a very large gun which began to glow orange.

     Wash looked at Carolina. “What the fuck is with this guy?”

     Carolina didn’t have a chance to reply as the gun spit out flame at the three of them.

     “Oh that’s hot!” Wash shouted as he dove to the side. Noca leapt out of the way and onto a table top as Carolina rolled clear, grunting. The two agents fired at him, but the bullets bounced off his armor. He aimed the flame thrower at Wash and pulled the trigger. A large blast of fire came out and Wash once again dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the flame. He chucked a grenade, which was burned. Wash ran away from the flame again.

     *Stay away, Noca.* He thought at her. *You can’t get close.*

     Noca flicked her tail at him but remained crouched behind the Sarcophagus with Ursus.

     “I’ve got this.” Carolina said. She aimed a gun from the table in front of her. However, the gun overheated and sent her flying backwards with a cry. Ursus roared and burst from hiding. He charged at the soldier, weaving around to avoid the fire. This distracted the man from Wash, who raced forward to get the gun that Carolina had grabbed. He aimed and fired at the floor in front of the soldier- only to have the flaming bullet bounce off the floor and out the door.

     “What the hell?! It bounces? Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever. Of all-” He was cut off by Carolina tackling him and saving him from another burst of fire. Ursus was kept away by a line of fire on the ground.

     “Stay. Low.” Carolina ordered and ran across the room again. She ran up the wall and onto a ship that hung from the ceiling. She fired again at the soldier and again the bullets bounced off.

      He blasted fire and the ropes caught. She chucked a grenade into the ship and pushed off of it. She went through the air while the ship was pushed towards the soldier. It exploded in front of him and knocked him off his feet. He stood up again, only to be hit and knocked away by a gun thrown by Carolina.

     The other three joined Carolina. “That guy was a dick.” Wash said.

     “Come on.” Carolina sounded tired as the four ran out of the room. “Let’s get going, Wash.”

     “That bit with the purple plane?” He replied. “That was just showing off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys? I know you all don't review and stuff but I could really use your opinions on what I mentioned in the previous chapter. Please? Thanks all!


	6. Chapter 6

     “Come on, come on! Hurry!” York urged them on as the group of four ran through the door to the roof.  He broke the control panel with his elbow. “There, that oughta hold them for a while.” As soon as he finished speaking, the group could see the signs of someone trying to weld through the door. “Okay, maybe not.” He and Timber jogged to catch up to Wash and Noca. “Hey, where’s Maine and Crota?”

     “Downstairs, keeping our hosts occupied.” Wash replied.

     “Man, I almost feel bad for them.”

     “That’s what I said!”

     “479er, this is Team Alpha. We need evac on the roof of the tower.” Carolina radioed.

     “Roger that, I’m on it.” The pilot replied.

     “Come on, it’s up…here.” York said as the six spotted Agent Texas and Tasen. The agent was placing something on the ground while Tasen was watching them. Noca narrowed her eyes at the cougar but didn’t make any other threat at him.

     “You! What are you doing here?” Carolina asked her as Texas stood up. “Is that a bomb? I knew it. It was you who blew up the oil platform.”

     “That thing blew up?” Wash asked, keeping his hand over Noca, ready to grab her if he needed to.

      “Somebody’s been covering our tracks.” She explained, before turning back to Texas. “You’re on the roster too, but they hid your name. Why did they send you?”

     “Hey, hate to bust your reunion, but we got a problem.” York said as the doors burst open.

      “Let’s go, go, go, now! Get into position! Completely surround them!” The Insurrectionists flooded out the door. Most encircled the freelancers, while the rest flew in on jet packs or ships in the air. “No one get behind me. Drop your weapons.” The freelancers did so and Noca and Tasen sheathed their claws.

     The soldier addressed York. “You, dickhead. Disarm the bomb.”

     “Easy, easy. No need to get all dramatic. Let me take a crack-” York said, beginning to walk over to the device.

     “Yeah, fucking do it already.”

     “Easy, easy.” York picked it up. “Uh, this isn’t a bomb. It’s a transmitter.”

     The man breathed a sigh of relief. “All right, it’s not a bomb. Wait, a transmitter? What’s it transmitting?”

     “Our location.” York looked directly up at the sky.

     “Why would it do that?” The soldier asked.

     Suddenly, a ring of red light beams appeared around the building and the device began blinking. The beams narrowed into one that rested in the center of the device and the beeping increased.

     “What the hell? There were four of them here!” The soldier exclaimed, looking over to where Wash and the animals stood alone. One of the soldiers punched the two on either side of them and kicked a third. Their armor shimmered and changed to reveal Carolina. Ursus roared and jumped in to help her. “What the fuck is going on?! What did I say?! I said one thing: keep them in front of me.” The man continued talking as all around him his soldier were attacked.

     York looked around, still holding the device. “Hey man, do you mind holding this for me for a sec?” He asked, giving it to the raging soldier. “Oh, thank you.” York slipped away, leaving the man alone.

     He looked up, just as a beam came in from space. “Oh, son of a-” His words were cut off as he was blasted. The glass flew off the building as it shook beneath them. Everyone was thrown off their feet, but the freelancers and animals managed to stay on the building, unlike the Insurrectionists. They got to their feet, just as the roof began to cave in.

     Texas and Tasen ran towards the edge, grabbing a jet pack and kicking the Sarcophagus off the building. They jumped off after it just as the other six began running away from the increasing hole in the roof.

     “This must be karma for kicking Maine out the window.” Carolina said angrily as they ran towards the edge.

     “I don’t wanna do this!” York shouted as they jumped.

     “Son of a bitch!” Wash added as Carolina yelled.

     Wash and York grabbed their animals as Carolina and Ursus just fell next to each other. They did their best to streamline themselves and control their fall. Carolina managed to land on the Sarcophagus as 479er caught up with them. The shuttle door opened directly beneath the group. Ursus fell through first, then Timber and Noca as there was little they could do.

     Carolina traded places with Wash on the Sarcophagus, as he pulled out his gun and began shooting at the Insurrectionist ships.

     Texas and Tasen flew in on her jet pack and rammed the Sarcophagus, forcing it, Wash, Tasen, and herself into the shuttle.

     The jet pack sparked as 479er looked back. “Hold on.” She said, righting the shuttle and blasting away from the chaos.

     Texas walked into the pilot’s area. “Get the package back to command, now.”

     “On it.” The pilot replied. “Command, this is 479er, the Sarcophagus is secure, I repeat, the Sarcophagus is secure.”

     Back in the bay, Texas was seeing if she could make the jet pack work.

     “So, jet packs huh?” Wash said, one hand on Noca.

     Texas only set the pack aside and ran out of the ship, dropping into the air.

     “That was interesting.” Wash said, turning away as the door shut.

     ----------

     479er landed the ship near the wreckage that Team B was hidden behind. The door opened and Wash, Noca, Ursus, and Crota rushed out of the bay. Tasen was lying silently in the corner, watching. Crota and Ursus ran to into the fight to join Chukcha and Teba where they were fighting the Insurrectionists.

     “Noca.” Wash snapped his fingers and the jaguar was at his side. They ran to Wyoming and Vanar. Wash picked up the large lizard and placed him on Noca’s back. She turned her head and nosed him as Wash helped Wyoming to his feet. He draped one of the wounded soldier’s arm around him and Noca pressed herself against his better leg. The jaguar was a little more than two feet tall at the shoulder but still did her job of guiding the awkwardly walking people to the ship. C.T. limped behind. She whistled and Teba flew in, closely shadowed by the running animals.. The remaining agent threw a grenade at their enemies and ran onto the ship. By the time the Insurrectionists looked again, the ship was already taking off.

\----------

     York and North had strapped in the agents, and tethered the animals to a wall when 479er opened the door and they saw Carolina with her helmet off, walking towards them. Tex wasn’t in sight.

York extended his hand to her, a silent symbol of the team. Carolina grasped his arm and accepted his help onto the ship. She strapped herself in next to Ursus and York sat next to her. The ride back to _Mother of Invention_ was silent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, short chapter...but season 9 is done! Next chapter is season 10! Let me know your thoughts, please. It will really help with moving this story along as well as motivating me to write sooner. To the anon who gave me the idea with the reds and blues, I decided to use that, so thank you. Just bear with me though, because it will take a little bit of time.


	7. Chapter 7

     The entire ship shook wildly as the enemies missiles hit _Mother of Invention_. The team in the drop ship, consisting of Carolina and Ursus, North and Chukcha, Wash and Noca, South and Pongo, and C.T. and Teba, shook but didn’t move from where they were strapped in. The animals jostled around a bit more, being only tethered to the wall rather than actually held down, but their new armor did the trick for them. The metal was thin but strong, and pliable to be able to move with the animals’ motions. Each set was slightly different to fit the fighting style of that beast. The coloring was a simple grey with highlights that matched their agent: light blue for Ursus, yellow for Noca, tan for Timber, etc. The armor covered most of their body, leaving only the head and feet exposed for fighting. The tail armor was also slightly different in order to keep the animal balanced. It was slightly uncomfortable and scratchy for them and they wore it only on missions and when fighting, far less than their human counterparts did. Nevertheless, it certainly did its job.

     With a word from 479er, the drop ships left the shuttle bay of _Mother of Invention_ and flew off into space in pursuit of the enemy ships.

     Carolina jogged back from where she had been talking with the pilot. “You heard her. We’re going for the main hanger. Be ready for anything.” Half of the team were standing and readying themselves. The animals were all of their leads and were standing ready next to their agents.

     “So much for a smooth ride.” North laughed.

     South looked over at him. “What’s the matter, feeling sick?”

     “Hey, I’m not the one that needed a barf bag on all our family trips.” He retorted.

     “How are you feeling? Are you up for this?” Wash asked Carolina, sitting down next to her and placing his hand on Noca’s head.

     “Say what you want to say, Wash.” She replied, checking over her weapon.

     “It’s just, giving up your AI was a big deal. I thought may-”

     “I’ll be fine. Worry about yourself.” Carolina ended the conversation and Wash looked down at the jaguar pressed comfortingly against him. She could feel his slight feeling of being cut off and she twisted around to put her head on his lap and give him something to distract himself with.

     “You’re awfully quiet.” South told C.T., sitting down next to her.

     C.T. jumped slightly. “Oh, just, trying to prepare myself.”

     “Hey, worst comes to worst we’ll just be kicked off the leader board. At least us ladies will be sticking together, right?”

     C.T. didn’t answer, and she didn’t have to as the ship was hit again and 479er’s “dammit” was heard from the cockpit. “Opening rear bay.” She called back.

     The team rose to their feet and Carolina called out “Get their helmets on, people.”

     The agents reached over to their animal counterparts and hit a button on their armor. Helmets rose up and covered their heads, air hissing out as they were made air tight. Tubes attached themselves to the tanks each animal carried to supply them with oxygen. In an emergency, the tubes could be attached to the freelancers.

     The doors opened and the team stared out at the wreckage of rocks and smashed ships.

     “Right.” Carolina said. “All together. Use your pack sparingly. Course correction only.” She was referring to the jet packs that each agent wore. The animals would have to be carried, or in the case of Ursus, towed. The two had had to go through special training for that. “You don’t want to end up like Georgia.”

     “Wait, what happened to Georgia?” Wash asked.

     “Nobody knows, they never found him!” South shouted back.

     “You sure these things are safe?” He called.

     “Yeah.” South hollered back as North primed his gun.

     479er pulled the ship around quickly and the agents leapt out, grabbing their animals and starting their packs. Noca felt her stomach rolling as she and Wash spun around, unlike the rest of the agents.

     A soldier on the Insurrectionist ship saw them coming and pointed. “Battle stations, we’re under attack!” He yelled.

     A nearby soldier continued his work. “No shit we’re under attack, what do you think we’re doing, rolling out the red carpet?”

     The man pointed again as his buddy stood up, carrying a stack of guns. “No, assface. Look.”

     The man saw the team and sighed. “Aw hell.” One of the guns dropped and discharged, killing the first soldier. “Not again.” He groaned. “Sorry ‘bout that-ah!” He was promptly shot in the head.

     The team flew inside and dropped and unhooked the animals as they hit the ground. Ursus roared inside his helmet and charged, followed quickly by Chukcha and Noca. Pongo ran to the left side of the barricade and leapt in. Noca ran with Chukcha to the barricade, but didn’t follow him over. Instead, she made her way inside the pile of stuff and to the right end, bursting out there with a ferocious snarl. Chukcha worked his way towards her while Ursus moved towards Pongo to allow them to fight in pairs.

     North and South landed and answered the Insurrectionist’s bullets with their own. Wash was back behind the barricade and he ran to the control panel. Carolina landed amongst the gun men and began slashing and fighting, taking out as many as possible.

     Wash managed to get back to the panel, where no one else was. “Okay, where’s that security override? Come on…Dammit!” He yelled and smacked the panel. A warning flashed, reading “Warning: Artificial Gravity Disabled”. “Uh oh, that’s not good.” He looked up. “Hey guys? Things might get a little…floaty.”

     Meanwhile, Noca slashed at one soldier’s exposed arms with her claws snarling in his face through the visor. He yelled in surprise and dropped his weapon. Sharp claws scratched his face and blood welled as his yells of surprise turned to screams of pain. She retracted her claws, lined them up with his ears, and unsheathed them again. The man’s screams cut off quickly and she let go of her hold on him, bounding away to another. She tackled him to the ground and slashed again. A blooming pain hit her side and threw her off the man as four bullets hit the armor. She snarled and dodged the next set. Every attempt she made at him she had to stop because of the bullets.

     A second set began to hit her as the other man began firing as well, though half blinded by blood. She snarled and jumped to one side, never stopping her movement. A black and white blur hit the first shooter and he went down, gun flying out of his hands. Chukcha scratched at him and Noca snarled in triumph. She was about to go to the other shooter when she felt a change in her surroundings. Her claws extended and latched onto a piece of the barricade as everything began floating. She looked over at Wash and made eye contact, sending an amused emotion at him before pushing off of her anchor at the very confused soldier. Her weight sent them flying South’s eye sight and she pushed off him as a bullet went through his body.

     “Everyone, enable grav boots.” Wash said, activating his own, as did the rest of the team.

     The team used their advantage to further harm the confused and distressed Insurrectionists.

     *Let’s get up there.* Chukcha directed at Noca and crouched down. Noca nodded once and ran towards him, using their connected minds to help time the maneuver. She leapt onto his back and hooked one of her claws onto his armor as the rest pushed off of him even as he straightened up to give them the added boost. Her hold on him held and she pulled him in the air after her. They landed together on a floating car and bounded away in different directions. Noca batted two of the soldiers down to Ursus, where his mauling claws promptly took care of them. They worked as a team, Noca mainly hitting soldiers towards Ursus and the big bear killing them. This system worked best for him, as he still had trouble managing his big weight and body in the air.

     “Okay, okay…I got it! I got it!” Wash shouted as the gravity enabled sign flashed back. “Oh man.” He said as a car went hurtling towards the air at him and ducked. “Why do cars hate me.”

     Everything and everyone fell to the ground, some more graceful than others. Noca managed to land on top of an enemy soldier, who she promptly killed by forcefully slamming his head into the ground.

     ‘They know we’re inside.” Carolina said, ignoring the dead soldiers all around her as the team regrouped. “Wash, North, secure that hallway. South, see if you can access the leader’s location. We don’t leave without him.”

     “Got it, I’m already on it.” South said as she and Pongo left, North, Wash, Chukcha, and Noca already gone.

     “C.T., give me- where the hell is C.T.?!” Carolina looked around frantically.

\----------

     “What do you mean, the leader’s not here?” Carolina asked angrily, tossing wreckage aside.

     “Exactly what I said.” South answered. “His last check in is upstairs in the main deck but his call sign just appeared in their internal frequencies. He’s broadcasting from out in Bone Valley.”

     “Meaning he’s not here.” Carolina persisted.

     “Gee, you’re starting to sound like a broken record.” South replied, irritated.

     “Okay. Change of plans everyone, we’re heading into the junkyard.” The four ran back in and prepared to leave. “This is beginning to feel more and more like a set up.” Carolina murmured as the group of eight stared towards their destination.

     Loud yelling broke their quiet moment as York and Timber came crashing into the shuttle bay. Carolina sighed quietly and Noca turned quickly and butted her helmet against them gently.

     “You would not believe the time I had getting back.” York said, pushing Noca away gently. “It’s nuts out there.”

     “Let’s go people.” Carolina said and activated her jet pack, grabbing the short lead that was attached to her and Ursus. South made sure she had a good grip on the orangutan on her shoulder and followed her.

     “What, no welcome back?” York asked, remaining on the floor.

     “All right.” North patted York’s jet pack with one hand and grabbed Chukcha with the other. “Welcome back.” He too left, carrying the large husky.

     “Where are they off to in such a hurry?” York asked as he accepted the help standing Wash offered.

     “Found the leader. He’s hiding out in Bone Valley.” Wash replied.

     “All the way out there? After what happened to Georgia?” York was surprised.

     “Would someone please tell us what happened to Georgia?!” Wash cried as Noca made the odd coughing noise of the jaguars.

     “Dude, you do not want to know.” York grabbed Timber again and started his jet pack, launching off into space.

     “I really do though!” Wash yelled after as Noca sighed. Wash shook his head and tapped his chest plate. “Come on.”

     Noca jumped up and latched onto him with her claws as his arms wrapped around her and he started his pack, alibi cautiously, and they flew off as well.

\----------

The group flew through the oddly still and quiet Bone Valley.

     “I don’t get it. Everything’s stopped.” Carolina said, looking around.

     “Maybe they’re retreating.” North offered.

     “Nothing left out here but a bunch of junk.” York added.

     The animals remained quiet, longing to be able to check around and sniff out anything in the area. The team continued to fly through the quiet space.

     Suddenly, 479er’s voice cut in through their radios. “Guys, get out of there! They’ve outfitted that piece of junk with nukes!”

     “Go, go, go!” Carolina yelled, urging the team to the drop ship.

     “Get inside, now!” 479er yelled as she opened the doors.

     Everyone flew in and landed, except Wash and Noca.

     “Wash! What are you doing? Get in here, use your jet pack!” York yelled, moving to where he could see the two.

     “I don’t want to end up like Georgia!” Wash shouted back.

     “Oh for God’s sake.” Carolina readied a harpoon and fired it, hitting and latching onto Wash in the crotch. She began to retract the line, pulling in the two yelling and snarling, flailing wildly. She yanked again and they tumbled in. 479er closed the doors quickly and they moved faster to catch up to the _Mother of Invention_. There wasn’t time for them to talk then, because the nuke exploded in the space behind them, rocking the drop ship and sending its passengers flying.

     “Everyone okay back there?” The pilot called back.

     “Never better! Thanks for asking.” York said a bit snarkily as he made sure Wash was strapped in and Noca tethered next to him. The two of them looked sick and Noca was shaking. North sat down next to Wash and Chukcha curled up on the other side of Noca.

     “What the hell just happened, people?” The Director asked, sounding very angry. “Tell me you accomplished your mission.”

     “Negative, sir. Their leader escaped.” Carolina replied as the team looked down to the floor.

     “Well, looks like the enemy lives to fight another day.” North said, trying to make the mood a bit lighter.

     “Again.” South brought it down immediately.

     “That is most unfortunate. Are all agents accounted for?” The Director continued, calming down.

     The others exchanged glances as Carolina replied. “All agents except C.T., sir. She’s gone.”

     “Define ‘gone’, Agent.” The Director sounded stiff.

\----------

     In the mess hall, the animals and the agents were talking. Each group was briefing those that weren’t there on what happened. Maine and Crota weren’t there.

     *C.T. and Teba just left?* Atucus asked, reptilian eyes staring at Chukcha.

     *Yep. Didn’t even say anything.* Chukcha replied. His tail was bandaged, having had one of the dead soldiers land on it awkwardly. All of them had been to the medical bay and they were told that they mainly had bruises, given some pain medication just in case, and told to take it easy for a bit.

     *I guess I get C.T. The people would get upset at that, I think, but Teba? She could have told us.* Noca told the others moodily.

     Chukcha nosed her. *No, she couldn’t have. We would have told them. Besides, she might not even have known.*

     *She knew.* Ursus growled. *She had to have. But how did we not see it?*

     Noca raised her head suddenly. *Wash and I were on our way to get me fitted for armor when we saw C.T. talking to someone through the monitor. She was saying something about needing more time when she saw us. Then she said that she had to go really quickly and got defensive. She told us to mind our own business.* Noca curled her tail. *Wash didn’t like that. But we thought that maybe someone was giving her a hard time, but now I wonder if she was talking to one of them. Teba wouldn’t talk to me at all later.*

      *She probably was.* Vanar hissed. *Right here.*

     Noca set her head back down. *I should have thought of it sooner.* She sounded miserable.

     Timber shook his head. *You couldn’t have. Even if you had, you wouldn’t have believed it. None of us would have.*

     She sighed. *I guess you’re right.*

     *He is.* Atucus added.

     The animals were quiet for a bit before Chukcha looked at Timber. *What’s it like, having to share York with one of those little guys?*

     *Delta? He’s fine. Really smart too. It’s not really sharing, so much as he’s just there, I suppose.* Timber replied.

     *But what is it like?* Chukcha persisted. *North is getting one soon.*

     *Oh. It’s a little weird at first. He can’t be in my mind, so it’s weird to feel someone else in York’s mind.* Timber laid down.

     *Should I try to be connected with North when he gets his, or should I leave them alone?* Chukcha asked.

     *I was connected with him. I don’t know that it matters. Just do what you want.* Timber responded.

     *Hey, what do you guys think of Texas and Tasen?* Atucus asked.

     Ursus growled and stood. *I think they need to back off.*

     To the others surprise, Noca stood up as well. *At least he does.* Her lips drew back from her teeth in anger.

     The others stared for a moment before Timber shook his head. “York thinks she’s a bit odd too, and everything that’s happening around her.* They looked at him. *Well, he says all these things are changing, especially with them around. And…* The big wolf faltered, for once not seeming to really be anxious about something that wasn’t York. *And he’s doubting the good that we do.*

     The group stared at him in surprise, except Chukcha who had been there during the conversation. *So is North.*

     *What do you mean?* Atucus asked what they were all wondering.

     *He isn’t sure that what we are doing is good, if we are the good guys.* Timber said as Chukcha nodded.

     *Florida thinks we are.* Atucus said hesitantly.

     Pongo spoke up, having been quiet for longer than normal. *South is getting tired and irritated over how everything is run and how it all happens.*

     *Wyoming and Maine want something more.* Vanar spoke up. *I heard them. They think we should be getting better for what we do.*

     *Carolina and I, at least, will do what is asked of us. The Director has given us everything and we won’t let that go unthanked.* Ursus said firmly.

     *Wash and I…* Noca faltered. *We don’t really know. We aren’t sure what we’re doing, whether it’s good or bad. I certainly don’t know. But what I do know is that I will stand by whatever decision he makes.*

     The others nodded their agreement quickly. *No matter what happens.* Atucus added.

     The agents stood up and called to their companions, intent on getting rest.

     Timber spoke up, stopping the group from disbanding. *I also don’t really understand what we are fighting for, or why, or really even who. But what I do know is that I trust York and I trust you. I will not fight you if what you are doing is backing up what your agent thinks, because I don’t believe any of us really knows what is going on.*

     *I stand by with what Timber is saying.* Chukcha said.

     *Yeah, me too.* Pongo added quickly.

     *Of course.* Vanar hissed.

     *I am with you.* Atucus said.

     Ursus nodded his head. *I will not fight any of you unless I must.*

     Noca looked at them. *We are a family, and we will stick together and protect each other, even if we are physically apart.*

     Chukcha threw back his head and howled towards the ceiling, Timber joining in. Atucus and Vanar hissed loudly and Pongo screeched. Ursus stood on his back legs and roared. Noca took a look at them, then let out her loudest snarl to the point of almost being a roar. Those listening in could hear the individual noises, but more of the blend of them together, as though they were one animal.


	8. Chapter 8

     A few days later, Wash and Noca, York and Timber, and North and Chukcha stood in a small group after training. York and Timber, were looking interestedly at North’s lower body. Wash was staring dubiously at the same thing, and Noca was watching it curiously. Chukcha was sitting proudly at North’s side, who was standing with his legs apart.

     They stared in silence for a while, waiting for Wash’s opinion before he finally spoke up. “I expected it to be…bigger.”

     “Why? You’ve seen mine. Small too.”

     “Yeah but he’s green.”

     “How does that even make sense?”

     “Hey, Wash?” North cut in. “Quit staring. You’re making it nervous.”

     “Yeah, it’s just…they’re so small.” Wash looked back at it.

     “Small, yeah. But you wouldn’t believe what it can do.” York replied confidently.

     “Besides, you better get used to it. You’re going to have one of your own soon enough.” North added.

     South walked up, looked at it, and sighed. “Give me a break.” She said, walking away again, Pongo screeching from her shoulder.

     *Is he ever quiet?* Timber asked Noca, who only shrugged her shoulders.

     “It’s all right, Theta, come on out. People just want to say hello to you.” North was addressing the small, pink and purple holograph behind his leg.

     “I don’t know. There’s so many of them. And they’re so… big.” Theta replied cautiously.

     “You see?” Wash asked, crouching down. “I’m not the only one who thinks size is important.”

     “I’m just going to let that one go.” York said, smirking behind his visor.

     Noca lay down and pulled herself forward on her paws, making herself as small as she could. She reached out her head and sniffed gently, being careful to not crowd the AI.

     “It’s okay, Theta. They’re all friends of mine.” North said gently. “For reasons beyond my comprehension.”

     “They’re looking at me.” In an instant, the AI was next to North’s head. Noca sneezed in surprise and straightened up, ignoring the amusement of the two canines.

     “That’s ‘cause they want to meet you. This is York and Wash, and Timber and Noca.” North replied, introducing them.

     “Hey there little…computer…dude.” Wash greeted him awkwardly.

     “Give it a rest, Wash. Theta, I have a friend just like you. His name is Delta.” York stepped forward.

     “Really?” Theta moved to hover in front of York.

     “Yeah! You-you want to say hello to him?” York asked eagerly.

     “Um, York?” North questioned.

     “It’s okay, man. Just for a second.” Delta appeared in front of him.

     “Hello, Theta. I am Delta. It is nice to meet you.” Delta said.

     “Hello.” Theta replied.

     “See, everybody here is nice.” North said. “Isn’t that right, Delta.”

     “Agent North, I do not feel qualified to make a judgment on humans or animals with whom I only have limited experience with. Also, ‘nice’ is a rather subjective term when-”

     “Delta.” York said, a warning note in his voice.

     “Oh yes, everyone here is…nice.” Chukcha wagged his tail and Noca purred, amused by the green AI. Timber just shook his head. “Within standard acceptable deviations.”

     “Delta!” York exclaimed, to the joy of the two animals again. Timber hooked one paw around Noca’s leg, as she was closer, and pulled, causing her to fall clumsily to the ground. Chukcha barked once and let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

     “And that’s my sister over there, South. We’re twins.” North, as well as everyone else, minus Theta, ignored the animals.

     “I have a sister.” Theta offered.

     “You do?” Wash asked.

     “We have many siblings.” Theta replied.

     “What do you mean by sib-”

     “Hello, everyone.” The Director cut in, walking up with the Counselor. The group quickly stood in a line at attention, alternating agent and animal. Theta disappeared. “I hope you’re ready to begin our test. Delta, I believe you know the protocol about communicating directly with other AI units.”

     “I apologize, sir. I will log off.” Delta replied.

     “Don’t. I want you to help administer the test.” The Director said. “Gentlemen, if you will take the floor.”

     Theta appeared again. “Okay, just like we practiced.” North told him as the others walked to the viewing deck.

     “Are they all going to watch?” The AI asked nervously.

     “Of course. They want to see if you are as good as I said you are.” North told him.

     “Really? Well, I guess that’s okay.” Theta gave a tiny shrug.

     “That’s the spirit. Come on, let’s do this.” He and Chukcha walked towards the rink, Theta disappearing again.

     “Delta, I expect you to follow protocol at all times.” The Director told the green AI sternly.

     “We were only attempting to make the unit more comfortable-”

     “It was my fault, sir. I asked him to. New kid seems kinda shy.” York interrupted.

     “Agent North was paired with Theta for a reason.” The Counselor said. “His nurturing nature is best suited for Theta’s…moot personality.”

     “Yeah, he’s used to looking out for people, isn’t he?” York replied, glancing at South.

     “Quite.” The Counselor responded. “Delta, your skills are more…analytical in nature.”

     “If I may disagree, Theta has made double the number of declarative statements since my appearance. That indicates a hundred percent increase in confidence since we modified our interaction strategy. I think that speaks volumes to my caring algorithms.”

     “You make an excellent point, Delta. Let’s begin the test.”

     York turned around to stare out the window into the rink as the Director said, “Begin the test.”

     North was looking around, gun ready in his hands. Chukcha was at his side, fur raised and teeth bared in a silent snarl. Theta appeared just as turrets rose up from the ground and aimed at them. They whirled and began firing. A dome shield appeared around North, Chukcha, and Theta as the agent and animal flinched away from the bullets.

     “As you may recall, Agent North used his equipment in the field on a previous mission.” The Counselor told those in the viewing deck.

     “He was able to successfully maintain a deflective shield for 3.4 seconds in order to block an explosive projectile attack.” Delta elaborated.

     “And somehow managed not to kill himself in the process.” The Director added, a trace of pride in his voice.

     “The maneuver only had a 0.1 percent chance of success. Had he performed it 999 more times, I’m rather certain he would have been obliterated on each one.” Delta continued.

     “Hey.” York told him. “I’d rather be lucky than good any day.”

     “You usually are.” Wash said. Noca purred softly and Timber sneezed.

     “Luck will only take one so far. I am in the business of getting results.” The Director’s words stopped the small antics of the animals. “Let’s see what Theta can do. Delta, reduce shield strength by 50 percent.”

     “Modifying.” Delta said.

     Down in the rink, the shields wavered and North looked at Theta. “Power dropping. Theta, use remaining power to compensate for critical tiles.”

     “Okay.” The shield changed into smaller, flat ones that blocked the turrets line of fire.

     “Add variables.” The Director said.

     “Acknowledged.” Delta nodded.

     The turrets began to spin around them, and move into the air. The shields followed.

     “Great job, Theta.” North praised.

     “Stop talking to me. You’ll mess me up.” The AI sounded irritated and nervous.

     “Right, sorry.” North replied.

     “Reset.” The Director said.  The turrets moved back to the ground and the dome shield reappeared. “Agent North,” He spoke over PA system. “Your objective now is to destroy all turrets. Begin.” The turrets opened fire again.

     “I thought the shield worked both ways. There’s no way for him to attack.” Wash said.

     “Theta,” North began. “Analyze turret rate of fire. Adjust shield to match.”

     “Okay.” Theta replied. “Done.”

     “Firing. On my mark.” North aimed.

     “Ready!” Theta said enthusiastically.

     “Mark!” North said and fired the gun. The shield flickered and the bullet hit the turret, blowing it up immediately. Chukcha howled loudly.

      Soon enough, all the turrets were down. The shield lowered as the Counselor said, “All targets eliminated.”

     “Test complete. Excellent work.” The Director said.

     “Wow. Wow! That was incredible!” Wash exclaimed.

     “Ha ha! Yeah, what did I tell ya?” York agreed.

     “A-and we’re sure they don’t get any bigger?” Wash asked as South stalked away.

     “Ha! Dude you are killing me with that.” York told him as the two of them followed South, turning away from her to go meet up with North.

     “Dude, that was amazing!” Wash told him.

     “Tell that to Theta.” North said modestly.

     “Theta, that was great.” York told him as Wash nodded his agreement.

     Theta appeared again on his shoulder. “Th-thank you.” He told the agents.

     “You deserve it.” North said to him.

     The animals, meanwhile, had met up again.

     *So, what do you think?* Timber asked the husky.

     *Theta…Theta is great. Really good at his stuff.* Chukcha responded after a moment, fake cheer in his voice.

     *But?* Noca asked him gently.

     *But…it’s dumb. Forget it.* Chukcha shook his head.

     *No its not. It’s bothering you. Tell us.* Noca persisted.

     *North…it is stupid, but North didn’t need me.* Chukcha looked at the ground and shuffled his paws, embarrassed.

     Noca nuzzled him. *North will always need you. He just wanted to show off Theta.*

     *I’m not so sure.* Chukcha said suddenly, glancing angrily at Theta.

     Noca quickly got between him and the AI and pushed him back. *No, Chukcha. He’s scared and needs someone. Don’t make this harder on him.*

     Chukcha dipped his head, ashamed. *You’re right. I’m sorry.*

     Noca sighed. *I don’t need an apology.*

     Timber reentered the conversation. *I kind of felt the same way. There was so much Delta could do that I couldn’t, but really, it does get better. You’ll find that AIs aren’t so bad. It’s not like Theta can do actually fighting.* The speech was relatively long for the wolf, but it comforted Chukcha.

     *Thanks, both of you. I’m just being dumb. I’m sure it will be fine.* Chukcha wagged his tail a bit.

     *Just, know that things will change a little between you two.* Timber warned.

     Chukcha looked at him for a moment. *We’ll work it through.* He replied, though he didn’t sound so sure.

     Noca shook herself off. *Come on, this is depressing.* With that, she pounced on Chukcha, playfully grabbing his neck ruff and shaking her head.

     Chukcha shook wildly, then dropped to the ground and rolled, knocking her off.

     Noca jumped to her feet and leapt on him again.

     Before either of them could do anything more, Timber leapt in and knocked them all to the ground. The three made an odd wrestling group, trying to fight off two others or ganging up on one, only to attack the other, but they enjoyed themselves immensely.

     The on-looking agents watched with amusement.

     “Wha-what are they doing?” Theta asked. “Are they fighting?”

     “They’re just playing, don’t worry.” North replied. “They do it all the time.”

     “I can feel it.” Theta said.

     “You’ll get used to it, don’t worry.” York told him. “Come on, let’s get something to eat. Are you idiots coming?” He addressed the animals.

     “Hey!” Wash exclaimed.

     “Not you.” York told him, shaking his head. “Though it does work…”

     “Very funny.” Wash told him, grabbing Noca and pulling her away. “You want to come eat?”

     Chukcha leapt off of Timber and wagged his tail, barking and practically shouting, *Yes!*

     North laughed. “Come on then.” Noca shook herself lose and the animals fell in step with their agents.

     “I’m going to rest now.” Theta told North, who nodded. Theta disappeared quickly.

     Noca reached over and nipped Chukcha’s face, jumping behind Wash quickly.

     “Stop that.” Wash told her, not really mad.

     The two animals managed to continue their antics all through the meal, though more subtly. Timber chose to stay out of it, remaining proud and slightly disdainful at York’s side.

     Eventually though, the group split up. Each person went to sleep thinking about the AIs, whether positively or negatively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to that last chapter was so cheesy... but yeah, new chapter up. Still looking for another person to run ideas by, so if you want to, just let me know. Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9

     Noca prowled around the ship, moving on silent feet. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air for one of the other animals. While the agents were learning about AIs, the animals had been told to scatter, then find each other without being seen themselves. One of the soldiers would say when an animal was out of the game for being found. So far, everyone was still in.

     Footsteps and voices alerted her and she pressed against a wall, listening intently. Three soldiers walked past, stopping in surprise at seeing her, then continuing on.

     An odd rustling sound caught her attention and she peered around the corner anxiously. Vanar was there, searching where she had been hiding. With only a moment’s hesitation, she leapt forward and landed on top of the big lizard. He hissed in surprise and struggled against her, only to stop when a voice over a PA system said, “Vanar is out.”

     He hissed dully and Noca got off him. She nosed him and said, *Better luck next time.*

     He swished his tail and replied, *Luck to you,* before leaving.

     Noca watched him go before realizing that she was in the open, and shook her head, moving again. She decided to check the mess hall; Chukcha or Atucus would probably be there.

     On her way, the PA turned on again. “Crota is out.” Probably Ursus, Noca thought. The big bear was also extremely good at the game. He couldn’t hide very well, so he went searching immediately. He also always seemed to know where everyone was. Chukcha used the same method. Vanar and Crota generally used a mix of both hiding and searching. Atucus, she had learned, preferred to wait until someone went his way. Pongo tended to move recklessly, not taking the time to be hidden. Both she and Timber tended to hide more, although Timber was a lot more confident with catching others. Tasen had never played with them. She didn’t want him to anyway.

     She reached the mess hall to see Chukcha grabbing a piece of meat off the counter. In three long, quick bounds, she was tackling him to the ground. “Chukcha is out. No more stealing food.” The soldier announced.

     Noca purred at Chukcha’s annoyance and watched him take his meat over the regular table, where Vanar already was.

     As she was leaving, Crota walked past her. The hyena had not left Maine’s side until she was told to in order to play. Noca suspected that she didn’t mind getting out.

     She made her way down the hall and began walking towards the living quarters. She checked the rooms to no avail. As she began going to the training rink, the soldier announced, “Pongo is out.” Half of the animals were out, and she was still in! Noca felt a glow of pride. She had never made it this far.

     She was still on her way when he spoke again. “Atucus is out.” Three left. Maybe she could win this.

     Silently, she made her way into the rink and looked around, amber eyes narrow. Not seeing anyone, she began to move into the field of obstacles. Her entire body tingled with anticipation and nerves, and her stomach was doing flops.

     A heavy weight came down on her back and she snarled in surprise and struggled against the weight. “Noca is out.” The voice said. She stopped struggling and the weight left. Rolling to her feet, she saw Timber staring at her amusedly.

     *Your snarl sounded scared.* He told her smugly.

     Her tail lashed irritably. *I was surprised.*

     *Whatever you say.* He replied. *I have to go now, I have a game to win.*

     *Aren’t you special?* She huffed after him, only to get an amused wag.

     Noca shook her head again and walked out of the rink as well, making her way to the mess hall.

     *You lasted a long time.* Atucus said as she walked up. *Good job.*

     Noca felt her tail rise. *Thanks, Atucus. You did well too.*

     *So,* Chukcha started. *Who do you guys think will win?*

     *I think Timber will.* Crota spoke softly. *Ursus won’t find him. He’s good at staying hidden.*

     The speaker clicked and they stopped their conversation and listened to hear who was out and who won. “Ursus is out.”

     Crota looked slightly smug, but after waiting, she turned confused, as did they all. *Why didn’t he announce Timber’s victory?*

     The others could only shrug. They were interrupted by Ursus’ arrival. *That stupid bitch of a cat!* He roared.

     *Who?* Atucus asked frantically. *Tasen?*

     *Yes! He’s in the game.* Ursus growled. *Timber has to win.*

     Noca nodded her agreement. *They didn’t even tell us that the sorry excuse for a feline was playing.*

     The others stared at her, surprised again by the usually cautious and caring jaguar’s ferocity towards the cougar.

     “Hey,” A voice cut in. “What have you guys been up to?” York addressed them as the agents walked in, back from their AI training. “Where’s Timber?”

     *Still playing. It’s the hunting game.* Atucus replied, going over to Florida and forcing his way between his feet to wrap his long body around the blue agent’s legs.

     “Hey, Atucus.” The soldier said brightly. “Who is he playing against? You’re all here.”

     “*Tasen*” Carolina and Ursus both seemed to spit the name out. The PA system clicked on again.

     “Timber is out. Tasen is the winner.” The soldier announced, but even he didn’t sound very excited.

     Ursus roared, rising onto his back legs. Noca drew back her lips in a silent snarl. Carolina and Wash hurried to calm down their companions, though Carolina was angry, while Wash was just worried.

     The door slid open again and the black cougar and the agent in all black armor walked in silently. The fur on both felines’ neck rose, but they studiously ignored each other. The group moved to attention quickly as the Director and the Counselor walked in behind them.

     “You will now all participate in a similar game.” The Counselor said. “You will work in your designated pairs.”

     The Director took over. “The goal of the game is to neutralize the other teams. No killing. That is the only rule. We will inform you when you are out. You have 45 seconds to go somewhere on the ship. Your time begins now.”

     The teams scattered immediately, each running to a different spot and taking note of where the others went.

     *All right, Noca, somewhere like this.* Agent Washington thought of the aspects he wanted in their spot and Noca nodded, quickly taking the lead. She led him down the hall, into the kitchen. They ran into one of the many pantries, past confused chefs and assistants, ducking behind sacks of potatoes and baskets of defrosting fruits.

     *What’s the plan?* Noca asked him.

     *Um…creep around and try to find other people? I don’t know, you have more experience with this than I do.* Wash replied with a mental shrug.

     He could feel Noca’s amusement. *That’s what I usually do, except now I have you with the loud footsteps.*

     *Not everyone can be silent.*Wash protested.

     *You could try har-*

     “Begin.” The Director’s voice cut them off.

     Wash remained quiet as Noca sniffed and listened, before flicking her tail and leaping out of hiding. Wash followed her out of the pantry and the kitchen. He moved as smoothly and quietly as he could, but Noca was less than silent to him, shoulders hunched and seeming to glide on the air. He shook his head, marveling at her skill.

     *Thanks.* She said smugly.

     *You heard that?* Wash asked, surprised.

     *Yup. Not very quiet.* She froze suddenly, fur raising. *Wait here.* Noca crouched lower and peered around the corner.

     Ursus was standing over Pongo, one massive paw on the orangutan’s chest and a deep growl emitting from his throat. Carolina ducked under South’s punch and grabbed the fist, twisting around.

     Noca backed off and with a quick, *Come on,* moved away from the fight as quickly as possible without making a lot of noise.

     *What was it? Or, who?* Wash asked, following her.

     *Carolina and Ursus taking out South and Pongo.* Noca replied.

     *Oh. Smart move.* Wash said.

     “Agent South and Pongo are out.” The Director’s voice said. “Agent Florida and Atucus are out.”

     *Them too, huh.* Wash thought.

     *Guess so.* Noca replied, focusing more on getting away. Noca led him around a corner and cried out in surprise when she was hit from the side. She heard Wash let out a similar grunt and felt him go down to.

     Managing to get away from the raking claws, Noca came eye to eye with Crota. Crota laughed as hyena’s do and leapt off Noca. The feline scrambled to her feet and snarled. Before she could jump forward, she felt Maine’s hand grab her leg and yank it out from beneath her. Noca fell to the ground again and Crota was on her again. The two females snarled at each other, clawing and biting.

     Once Wash hit the ground, Maine was on him, punching immediately. Wash took the hit and felt the strength behind it send him away from the big agent. Wash landed, rolled, and climbed to his feet, dodging another punch. They brawled, Wash mainly dodging and Maine attacking.

     *Wash, incoming!* Suddenly invaded his head. He grunted and dove to the side, looking back to see Crota hitting Maine in the legs and taking him down. Wash hit the ground and scrambled to his feet as Noca leapt on top of Maine and Crota. He rushed in to help her automatically, grabbing Crota and forcing her to the ground, one hand on her neck and the other holding down her forelegs.

     Similarly, Noca stood snarling above Maine’s head, watching him to see what he would do. They stood like that for a good couple of seconds, before hearing, “Agent Maine and Crota are out.”

     Wash and Noca backed off, allowing the two to get to their feet. Maine and Crota walked past, the hyena dipping her head in recognition at the pair as they walked past.

     “I saw that, it was great!” A voice to the side of them said.

     The two whirled, claws extended and fists ready to see North and Chukcha.

     “Woah, relax. We’re out.” North raised his hands.

     “You are? How?” Wash asked incredulously as the pair relaxed.

     “Texas.” North replied with a sigh as Chukcha and Noca butted noses. “We didn’t see Tasen, though.”

     “Not at all?” Wash frowned.

     *On his own, maybe.* Chukcha said.

     They were quiet for a moment before North spoke again. “Well, we better not just stand around and talk. Someone could hear. Good luck.” He waved and Chukcha nosed Noca one more time before following North.

     Wash and Noca looked at each other. *Let’s go.* Wash said. *Standing around isn’t going to get us anywhere. We were lucky to get Maine and Crota out. I think we should try to find Wyoming.*

     Noca nodded and took the lead again, sniffing and listening intently.   They moved down the hallway, Wash checking the doors on the right, Noca the ones on the left.

     Suddenly, Wash saw and felt Noca freeze and stand stiffly for an instant before a black blur slammed into her, and the two went down, snarling ferociously.

     “What the-” Wash shouted, looking around frantically for Tasen’s partner. Texas was nowhere to be seen, so Wash ran forward and grabbed Tasen, yanking him away from Noca. The cougar twisted in his grasp and bit down hard on his hand. Wash yelled in surprise and dropped the cougar. Noca tackled Tasen, snarling and biting down on his legs.

     Before Wash could intervene again, he was forced to the ground by a figure in blue. Ursus roared and charged, smashing into the two fighting feline’s and knocking them both aside. Tasen landed almost gracefully on his feet while Noca hit the wall and fell to the ground, legs splayed out beneath her. Ursus looked at Tasen and charged at the cougar.

     Tasen leapt into the air, jumping over Ursus and landing on the other side. He pivoted and spun around, coming down on Ursus’ back.

     The grizzly roared again and stood on his hind legs, backing up quickly to hit the wall.

     Meanwhile, Wash was struggling against Carolina. He had fought, but now his arms were up, protecting his head. When Carolina pulled back for another punch, he used his feet to kick her off. Carolina anticipated it and dodged, avoiding the hit. Wash got to his feet quickly and faced her. Carolina ran at him, juking to the side at the last second to avoid his punch and kicking his legs out from beneath him. She stood over him again when Noca slammed into her from the side.

     The jaguar had gotten to her feet, shook off, and assessed the situation. Ursus and Tasen were keeping each other busy, and Wash was struggling against Carolina. It seemed clear to her what she should do.

     After the initial shock, Carolina pushed the jaguar off her, her armor protecting her against the sharp claws and powerful jaw. Noca landed better and immediately ran back at Carolina, aiming directly for her legs. Carolina waited until she was close enough, then gave her a scooping kick. Noca was sent back again, but that let Wash tackle Carolina to the ground.

     Ursus had noticed immediately and decided that he had to intervene. He shook wildly and fell to the ground, rolling over to dislodge Tasen before charging at Noca. The jaguar was just getting to her feet and was surprised when Ursus’ head went beneath her and picked her up. She let out a surprised cough and struggled to get a grip on the bear. Tasen bowled into her and she was sent to the ground again, tufts of Ursus’ grey-brown hair stuck between her claws. The two animals advanced on her and she backed up- into a closet.

     *Noca!* Wash cried out. She glanced at him and saw him pinned beneath Carolina. *Run! That’s why they separated- they have a greater chance of staying in if they are separate! I can’t get out of this, go!*

     Noca stared at him for a moment before looking back at the other two animals. *Okay.* She replied and bounded over Tasen’s head and ran down the hall, frantically thinking. *I need somewhere small and where Tasen might not know.* She thought to Wash.

     *I don’t know.* He replied, grunting from Carolina’s frustrated punch.

     *Got it!* Noca put on extra speed and ran to the living quarters. She raced into the bathroom and grabbed the handle of a hatch in her mouth. She leapt into the hatch, grateful that the door would close behind her, and fell down the laundry chute.

     She landed in a pile of clothes and quickly went to the door, opening it and running back to the piles of clothes, sniffing around for a pile that would mask her scent. She settled on the dirty bandages and rags from the medical bay, hoping that the smells of blood and antiseptic would cover her own. She burrowed under the soiled cloth and hunched down, using her tail to rearrange the pile. Hopefully they would think that the opened door meant that she had left.

     She waited for what felt like hours before she heard heavy footsteps. She waited, holding her breath, as she could hear something moving around. The smell from her hiding spot was so strong that she couldn’t smell anything except it.

      Finally, who she presumed was Ursus left. She still waited, fearing he was just outside the door. After some time, the Director spoke over the PA. “ Agent York and Timber are out. Also, in this special circumstance, Agent Washington is out. Noca is still in.”

     Noca made herself even smaller, feeling very alone.

     *You got this, Noca.* Wash said, making her jump. *Do what you think best. I’m going to go now, because at this distance someone could listen in and find out where you are. You can do this.* They maintained the connection for a moment longer before Wash closed his mind off to her. Noca almost whimpered, feeling very small. Even when Wash had been in his classes, they were still connected. Now, she was alone.

     Noca remained hidden, listening and waiting, unsure of what to do. After a while, the Director announced, “Agent Carolina and Ursus are out. There are only three left in the game. Noca, you must come out.” Already? She had missed Wyoming leaving. It was only her, Texas, and Tasen.

     Noca crept out nervously, expecting one of the two to jump out at her. She slowly made her way out of the laundry room and into a long hallway. Doors on all sides went to storage closets, maintenance rooms, and who knew what else. She carefully checked each room before making her way to main level of the ship. She came up between the mess hall and the training rink, and decided to check the rink first. Noca crept around the circumference before finally forcing herself into the middle where the boxes and walls were. She made a method, circling all the way around, moving in a bit, and circling again. The nervous jaguar had only done that three times when Tasen seemed to simply appear in front of her.

     Noca coughed in surprise and flinched backwards. Then her hackles rose and she snarled menacingly, hunching her shoulders and tensing every muscle in her body.

     She was slightly surprised when Tasen mirrored her. The two stared at each other, unmoving before Noca grew too anxious to remain still. She darted forward and slashed at him.

     The cougar leapt over her, turning in the air and jumped at her- only to meet sharp claws. Noca had seen him do the same move enough times to anticipate it and she was ready for him.

     Tasen pushed forward, using his weight to force her off of her hind legs.

     Noca snarled and pushed off him, jumping backwards. They stared at each other for another moment before Tasen leapt forward. Noca dodged beneath him and whirled, grabbing the back of his neck where the armor ended and she jumped at a wall. Her claws sunk into the plastic and held her there for long enough so she could jump the rest of the way up. Once on top, she dropped him and bounded onto another box, then another.

     The cougar’s lip curled and he shadowed her closely.

     Noca jumped again, and felt a sharp pain in one of her paws and she was pulled back to the ground. She yelped when she hit the ground, but didn’t have time to orient herself before the pain was back in the same paw. She yowled and tried to pull away, only hurting more. Tasen had a grip on her left forepaw, where there was no armor, and was biting down hard, snapping bones.

     Noca yowled again and struggled against him. So far, no animal or agent had tried seriously hurting another; it was only a game. This was too far for the jaguar though, and she retracted her claws, adjusted her left paw in his mouth, and extended the claws again. Before Tasen could pull back, her right paw slashed his face, and blood welled up immediately, dripping into his eye.    

     Tasen let go then and moved backwards, shaking his head and pawing at his face.

     Before Noca could leap on him, she was knocked across the floor by a very hard boot. She struggled to her feet, keeping her left paw in the air, and snarled at the newcomer.

    Texas ignored the snarls and ran in again, aiming and landing another kick to her side.

     *Noca!* The jaguar heard Wash cry out in her head. *Run, get out of there!*

     She shook her head and darted forward, racing past the agent and launching herself at Tasen from his blind side. The cougar was just starting to turn his head when Noca hit him, and she held him under her claws. Tasen didn’t struggle.

     *Noca! Texas is coming! Move, now!* Wash shouted. Other voices joined his, telling her to move.

     Noca ignored them all and remained, snarling and panting above Tasen.

     *Noca!* Wash was desperate as he watched from the viewing deck as Texas jumped out from where she had been hiding.

     Noca ignored him again, waiting before leaping to the side and turning in the air, going straight at the agent. Noca’s claws were reaching in front of her, and she managed to slash at Texas’ helmet before the agent punched her stomach and changed the direction of the jaguar’s jump.

     His anxiety over Texas got the cougar up and he ran at the fallen jaguar, ignoring the blood streaming from his face.

     Noca felt him on her and struggled beneath him, eventually managing to roll over. The two wrestled for what felt like hours before Texas grabbed Noca and slammed her to the floor, holding her head and forelegs down. Tasen stood over her rear legs. The two felines glared at each other, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing.

     Washington ran from the deck and raced down the halls, completely unaware that he was being followed, that the others were shouting his name. He did notice, however, when the rest of the animals caught up with him. He looked back over his shoulder. No agent was following them.

     His feet pounded down the stairs and he smashed his fist into the button to open the doors to the rink. The doors slid open and he sprinted out of them, as the Director finally said, “Noca is out. Agent Texas and Tasen are the victors.” He ignored the words though, and arrived at the smaller group as Texas was straightening up and going to examine Tasen’s face.

      Noca felt arms wrap around her and immediately breathed in, smelling Wash and sighing, relaxing in his arms, beginning to tremble. The animals stood in an almost protective circle around the two.

     After a moment, Wash let her go, suddenly aware of the rest of the agents watching them.

     “That was dumb.” He told her, holding up a finger in her face.

     *You just wanted me to lie down and give in?* She batted at his hand.

     Wash sighed. “I guess not. Still dumb.”

     *Well, so are you.* Noca purred.

     The Director and Counselor walked in then, and the group stood quickly to attention, ignoring their wounds as best as they could.

      “There was excellent fighting today. I am pleased with all of you.” The Director said.

     “*Thank you, sir.*” They replied in unison.

     “Agent Washington, next time, you will remember to wait until you are released.” The Director added.

     “Yes, sir.” Wash replied, knowing that if it happened again, he would do the same thing.

     “That is all. Dismissed.” They waited until the two had left before the animals, except Tasen, gathered around Noca, examining her paw, asking questions, and praising her or giving pointers.

      The agents, except Wash, watched as Tasen and Texas walked out, both forgoing the gurneys offered to them.

     Eventually, Wash broke up the group of animals. “We have to get her paw looked at.” He told them, picking up the jaguar as though she were a pillow.

     Noca looked up at him. *But I’m hungry.* She whined softly.

     Wash rolled his eyes. “Could someone get her some food? Apparently she’s too hungry to want to get her food checked, bandaged, and receive painkillers.” He used a finger to poke at her.

     Noca flicked her tail. *That was a lot of work.*

     Wash shook his head. *Shut up and go to sleep.* He told her.

     Noca sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, and doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be at a music camp at UOP next week and I won't be able to post anything for a while. I'll be back on the 19th, and I'll try to start writing immediately but I don't know if that will happen. The next chapter will go back into the actual plot of the series though. Thank you guys so much!


	10. Chapter 10

     A few days later found Washington and Noca, and North Dakota and Chukcha sitting in the mess hall. The two animals were for once content to curl up next to each other and not play. The advanced healing allowed Noca to only have a simple bandage around her paw and still be able to run and play, although she was still on pain medication. Currently, her tongue was running over her body, cleaning the fur. Chukcha was lying with his head on his paws and his eyes partially closed, lost in a light doze.

     "Hey North? I want to show you something." Theta spoke from where he was standing in front of the agent. 

     "Sure, let's see it." He replied. Both animals looked up and watched, as well as the two agents, as Theta concentrated for a moment. Then, red, orange, and purple fireworks appeared in the air and even the booms and whistles were heard from the holographic fireworks. 

     "That's really great, Theta!" North told him while Chukcha wagged his tail approvingly. 

     "Thank you! I worked super hard on it!" Theta replied happily. 

     South walked by, carrying food for Pongo. She glanced at them and immediately said, "ugh!" before stalking away. 

     North only shrugged as York and Timber walked up, Delta hovering above York's shoulder. The three animals touched noses before Timber joined them on the ground. 

     "Hey, Theta! You mind if I talk to North for a second?" York asked. 

     "Uhh...okay." The AI hesitated. 

     "Need you to shut down while we chat. Delta too. You know, it's the rules." The green AI disappeared immediately. 

     "North?" Theta looked at him. 

     "It's okay, I won't talk too long." North replied comfortingly, holding out his hand. Theta stepped into it and shut off.  

     "Alright." Theta nodded and shut down as well. 

     North looked at York. "What's up?"

     "I need to talk to you about something." York's tone made the other two agents and their partners look at him curiously, as well as confusedly.  

     "Uh, okay. Shoot." North replied. 

     "I need to ask you about the Alpha." York said. 

     "Where did you hear that work?" North asked, suddenly sounding slightly on edge. Chukcha too tensed up. 

     "Same place you heard it." he pointed at his head. "Up here."

     Noca sat up and looked between the agents as Wash spoke, his voice muffled from the food in his mouth. "What's an Alpha?"

     York looked at him. "Wash, are you eating inside your helmet?"

     Noca sighed and flicked her tail. *Yes.*

     Wash ignored her. "Maybe. Delta said they got the helmet waste disposal out of beta. That would make my eating more efficient."

     York laughed. "And you believed that? Maybe he is getting more personable."

     "It's not an Alpha, Wash. It's the Alpha. Theta thinks about him a lot. More than thinks, really. He's- he's obsessed." North explained. 

          "Delta too. You know how all the units call each other 'brother'?They call this one 'father'. No...that's not right." York frowned.

     "Creator." North supplied. 

     "Yeah." York agreed. 

     Wash waved his banana, his voice still muffled. "I thought the Director would be there creator."

     "Haven't you been paying any attention in class? "AIs aren't created; they're copies of someone." York sighed. 

     "But our AIs are just fragments." North added. 

     "Which begs the question, where is the original?" York asked. 

     "So this Alpha thing is what creates the fragments?" Wash persisted, food still in his mouth. 

     "Jesus, will you swallow for God's sake?" York sounded irritated. 

     Wash swallowed accordingly and held up his apple, saying, "it creates them?"

     "Yeah. Theta isn't clear. It creates them...or something." North answered. 

     "Yeah, it's the 'or something' part that has me worried." York added. 

     The agents and animals exchanged looks before Wash spoke privately to Noca. *I guess we'll find out soon enough.*

\----------

     Carolina, Ursus, York, Timber, North, Chukcha, Wash, Noca, and South and Pongo walked into the hanger bay together. 

     Carolina walked up to 479er. "We ready?"

     The pilot climbed off the crate she had been standing on. "Just about. Running final checks now."

     Carolina turned back around. "Alright, you heard her. Everyone on board." She and Ursus led the way. 

     "Fine."

     "Alright. Come on D, T, let's go. It's about time To get this mission going." York said. 

     "Woah-woah-woah." 479ER stopped them. "What is that thing?" She stared at Delta. 

     "This is Delta, our new addition." York answered. Chukcha wagged his tail. 

     "New addition is pretty small." The pilot replied. 

     Wash leapt at the chance. "I said the same thing." Noca sighed and whacked him with her tail. 

     "Delta is a computer program. He helps is figure stuff out. He's an AI." York ignored Wash.

     "Oh, an AI, huh? What's the "a" stand for?" 479er said.

     "Artificial." York answered. 

     "I know what the fuck it stands for, what's it doing here?" 479er snapped. "Is it like one of those robots that takes people's jobs and puts them out of work?"

     "I don't think so." York answered uncertainly while Wash shrugged and the animals flicked their tails confusedly.

     “What are you looking at?! I said put it over there, pay attention!” 479er continued to rage at one of the soldiers moving crates around.

     The man sighed and began to move the box back as Carolina walked up. “Hey, guys, come on, get a move on.”

     “Hang on a minute.” The pilot held her hand up, then addressed Delta, suddenly quiet. “You, Green Guy. You know how to fly a plane?”

     “No I do not.” Delta answered.

     “Oh, we’re cool then.” 479er replied, now relaxed. “Everybody on board.” She walked onto the ship then, yelling at the confused soldier one more time. “Not over there, over there. Just put the thing back where you found it!”

     “This is 479er. We are wheels up and engines hot.” She spoke as the agents tied up the animals and sat down, Carolina moving to the co-pilots seat. Leave the light on for us, command.”

     “Roger that, 479er. Good luck.” The man on the other end of the radio replied.

     “Thanks, command. 479er out.” The radio clicked off. “Man, I would hate to have that guys job.” The landing gear rose and the engines began working, pushing the ship off the ground. It slowly flew towards the opening and out of _Mother of Invention._

\----------

     “We parking?” York called as the ship finally shuddered.

     “Indeed we are. The enemy base is right below us.” At her words, the animals roused themselves from their light doze and shook off, trying to adjust the armor that had irritated them while trying to sleep.

     “How far below?” Wash asked.

     “Do you really want to know?” 479er responded.

     “Probably not. Do I want to know?” Wash looked at York.

     “75,000 feet.” The pilot responded.

     “God, that’s high.” Wash and Noca shuddered in sync, feeling each other’s nerves and anxiety.

     “No wonder you guys need computer programs.” 479er sighed. “Yes, that’s very high.” She said louder.

     Delta appeared, between Wash and York, facing the pilot. “That is approximately 14.2 miles.”

     “Thanks, D. You do not need to do that anymore.” York told him tiredly.

     “Automatic conversion routines, offline.” The AI responded and shut down.

     Carolina got out of her seat and moved to stand by the pilot. “What’s the plan?”

     “Well, we know they’re ready for us, and I figure they have defenses pointed in every direction, except…” 479er answered as Wash walked up behind them.

     “Except their probably not looking straight up.” Carolina finished.

     “They’re probably not looking straight up.” 479er agreed.

     “You thinking about a dive bomb?” Carolina asked.

     “Oh no.” Wash said, walking away from them to squat by Noca.

     “Sort of, but if we did a dive bomb, our engines would register on their thermals, let them know that we’re coming. I’m thinking…something else.” 479er answered.

     Carolina didn't answer, instead going back to the others. “Probably want to tighten that harness.” She said, moving to Ursus and making sure he was properly strapped in as tight as he could be.

     “Oh no.” Wash said again as the other agents checked on their animals security before sitting back down and ensuring their own.

     “Express elevator, going down.” 479er called back before the ship dropped very suddenly.

     The wind howled past them and Wash called, “I think I’m gonna be sick!”

     “You know, these suits are supposed to eliminate all waste. You could probably throw up in your helmet and it would take care of it for you.” Carolina replied from one side of him.

     “Yeah, you should test that, Wash.” York replied from the other side.

     Noca shuddered again. *No.* She told them all plainly.

     “You two are assholes.” Wash told them.

     “Actually York, we would never get the armor disposal patch out of beta. Agent Washington would likely drown.” Delta appeared and informed them all, Wash and Noca exchanging glances.

    “Nice. Way to kill the mood, D.” York replied, sounding tired again.

     “Hey, York? Send that little green guy up here.” 479er called back.

     “D, you heard her. Front and center.” Delta disappeared from view.

     “May I be of assistance?” They heard him ask.

     “I need you to tell me when I can fire the jet at the last possible second. You know, to avoid crashing.”

     Noca whined softly and Wash called forward, “Please don’t say crashing!”

     “I understand. To prepare, I will need to calibrate your reaction time.”

     “Fine, go ahead.”

     “When I say, mark, say, sync. Mark.”

     “Sync.”

     “Mark.”

     “Sync.”

     “Calibration complete.”

     “So, we’re good.”

      “I have a high degree of confidence we will be able to complete this maneuver.”

     “Wait a second, why did you just blink like that?”

     “…That was just a standard maintenance routine.”

     “Dude, did you just make a backup of yourself?”

     “Confidence is one thing, but it is always prudent to prepare for failure.”

     “That’s a dick move, Green Guy.”

     “I apologize if I have offended-”

     “Dick. Move.”

     “Prepare to fire engines on my mark. Five, four, three, two, one, mark.”

     The ship stopped abruptly and the agents jumped up, freeing the animals as 479er called back, “Everybody out!”

     The ship became a jumble of noises as each person called out some form of “let’s go” and the animals snarled, growled, or screeched.

     They launched themselves out of the ship and to the base below, jumping away from turret fire and to their assigned positions.

     Wash, Noca, York, and Timber were together behind a large crate. The animals hung back slightly as York provided cover fire and Wash waited for North’s signal.

     “Go, go, go!” North called.

     “York, move up!” Wash yelled, and followed him out into the open, Noca pressed against his side and Timber by York’s.

     “On it!” York called, only to be shot and forced backwards, hitting the crate they had been hiding behind. Timber immediately stood over him as Wash muttered, “fuck,” and rolled out of the way of the next round, Noca hunched and small beside him.

     Wash let off a small EMP charge and the turret and car was rendered useless. The soldier in it jumped out, only to be killed by South, who leapt in. Wash and Noca straightened up and ran forward as York and Timber joined them, having only been momentarily stunned.

     The four of them got to new cover, having cleared the platform they landed on, and Wash spoke. “We got to time this just right; wait for my mark.”

     “Call it.” York confirmed.

     “All right boys, me first.” Carolina came over the radio.

     The four heard a grenade explosion, and Wash shouted, “Now!” He and York rose and began firing, only to see the turret still operating. “No wait, not now!” Wash amended.

     “Come on!” York cried.

     “North, I’m pinned down. I need you to take them out.” Carolina spoke over the radio again.

     “Can’t get a line of sight on the target but I might have a way to contain them.” North replied.

      “Just do it!” Carolina responded.

     “I get ‘em?” North asked a moment later.

     “Yeah, North, you got ‘em.”

     “Okay, we’re moving. York, you guys can handle this from here, right?”

     “Handle it?” York replied. “Sure. I mean, I nearly got blown up a minute ago, and now I’m with the squad’s second worst fighter, but sure, we can handle it.” He looked at Wash.

     “Great. North out.”

     “You really think I’m the second worst fighter?” Wash asked him.

     “No, I was being nice. You’re easily the worst.” York replied.

     Noca looked as if she were going to say something when York was knocked suddenly to the ground by a fist.

     “You were saying?” Wash said calmly. He looked at the man who did it. The guy had on helmet, and armored tee shirt and pants. His arms were bare. Behind him were a pack of dogs- German Shepherds, Rottweilers, Pit Bulls, and many other growling dogs Wash could not name.

     A German Shepard threw back his head and howled. The pack howled with him, then ran forward, howling and barking.

     Timber and Noca moved to stand next to each other. They waited for the pack to get close enough before leaping over the heads of those in the front and landing near the middle of the group of dogs.

     Surprised, the leaders turned and converged on the two animals. Luckily, the dogs wore no armor.

     Noca snarled and struck out with her claws, drawing blood with every swipe. She tore the chest of one dog and twisted her head around, biting the leg of another that was trying to get on her back. She whirled around and scratched at faces and bit down on legs and necks. Soon though, some dogs got between her and Timber and they were alone.

     *Get through!* Timber barked at her suddenly.

     *On it!* She replied, turning towards where she had last seen him, now hidden by frothing mouths.

     She snarled loudly and bit down harshly on the chest of the Pit Bull before her, yanking it towards her and stepping around the dog. Her claws flashed and she swiped down on another dog.

     A sudden weight on her back had her knocked off balance and on the ground. Harsh howls hit her ears and the dogs were on her.

     She snarled again and fought back, before the weight was gone off her back. *You and Wash are not good at this.* Timber grunted, heaving the dog off her back and shoving another one away.

     Noca scrambled to her feet as York’s voice cut in. *Timber, provide backup for Noca.*

     The wolf confirmed and moved behind her and continued fighting.

     *Noca, you know what to do. Like hunting.* Wash told her.

     *Yes, sir.* Noca replied, retracting and extending her claws. *Moving.* She told Timber and leapt forward, landing on the other side of one of the dogs. She whirled and leapt onto the back of the dog. Teeth flashing, she gripped his sides with her claws and bit down on his head, sharp teeth and powerful jaw breaking through the skull into the brain and killing the dog.

     She jumped off and was on another dog before the first hit the ground. She saw a flash of Timber’s grey fur take down a dog that was attempting to knock her off before she sank her teeth into this dog’s head as well and leapt away.

          As Noca and Timber raced towards the pack, Wash said, “uh oh,” for the third time before he too was knocked to the ground. He and York got to their feet in time to avoid the rocket from the rocket launcher that the soldier carried. Wash fired and shot the rocket launcher away from the man.

     Wash climbed to his feet in time to see a car and its turret turn towards him.

     “Uh oh.” He said yet again before running away, yelling out, “Car!” He heard York send an instruction to Timber, and he did likewise for Noca. As he finished his circle, he saw York knocked to the ground and bullet fly from Carolina’s gun above him. Wash took cover, certain that Carolina and York could handle themselves for a moment. He felt the ground shake slightly as Ursus’ massive weight came down on it, and the large bear ran towards  the dog pack. “Okay. Time to fight fire, with fire.” He pulled out a small pad and tossed it, then pressed a button on his arm.

     It beeped audibly, slower, then picked up pace. It reached a fast pace when a large pod landed directly on top of it. The soldiers turned around to look as the hatch flew off and Maine walked out, Crota at his heels. He growled unintelligibly and Sigma appeared over his shoulder.

     “Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat?” Sigma asked. Maine growled again and Sigma uncrossed his arms. “I thought so. Sic ‘em.” Maine charged forward and Crota ran off to go fight with the other animals.

     Not long later, York joined Wash behind the crate. He was about to speak when Sigma appeared in front of them.

     “Hello, gentlemen.” The flame-colored AI said.

     “Hey, Sig. You sure he’s good to fight so soon? He was hurt pretty bad.” York replied.

     “As compared to whom, Agent York? You two don’t look so good yourselves.” Sigma replied.

      Delta appeared then, and Sigma greeted him. “Hello, brother.”

     “Sigma, protocol dictates that AI units are not to communicate directly-” Delta began.

     “Protocol is just another way of saying rules, Delta.” Sigma cut him off, moving to the other side of him. “Remember what the Director says. There are no rules on the battlefield.” Sigma appeared behind him, and put his hand on Delta’s shoulder. “Besides. We AI should really stick together. Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” Sigma left immediately.

     “I’ll be honest. That one kind of gives me the creeps.” York admitted.

     “Yeah, I hear ya.” Wash agreed.

     Delta said nothing, simply shutting off.

     “Come on, let’s move.” Wash added.

     When Ursus came to help with the dog pack, Noca expected half of the dogs to leave from sheer terror. Some of them did, in fact, though not as many as Noca was hoping. Ursus looked at her and Timber. *Get them.* He growled, standing up and roaring.

     *On it, Boss.* The two responded and dashed away. They ran together, leapt together, and struck together. They took care of the dogs quickly, killing efficiently. They met up and looked back to Ursus, to see Crota there and all of the dogs dead. Noca and Timber trotted over and connected their minds with Crota and Maine, completely connecting the squad. They then moved forward again, meeting up with York and Wash, then Ursus and Crota left to join Carolina and Maine. The enemy soldiers were dead or missing.

     Inside the base, Wash, Noca, York, and Timber met up with Wyoming, and Vanar. Atucus was beside Florida, thrashing his big tail and hissing menacingly as he protected the injured soldier who had a hatchet sticking out of his chest.

     “Well, about time.” Wyoming said.

     “Hey, Wyoming. We miss all the fun?” York asked as he stood behind a pillar, Timber tucked between his leg and the pillar. Wash knelt, Noca pressed against his side.

     “Hardly, chaps. Now where is our dear Carolina?” Wyoming responded just as Carolina shot past him, Ursus right behind her.

     She and the bear took cover ahead of the group and Carolina called back to them. “Wyoming, move up!”

     “With all due respect, I prefer not to be killed, if at all possible.” Wyoming answered smoothly.

     “York, got any ideas?” Carolina asked.

     “I don’t know. Have we got any nukes?” York replied cheekily.

     “You mean besides the one I’m going to drop on Wyoming if he doesn’t move. The hell. _Up!_ ” Carolina snapped at him.

     “Yes, I can see everything just fine from back here, thank you.” Wyoming answered her.

     “We need to get into that bunker. That’s where C.T. and their leader are holed up.” Carolina looked forward.

     “How are we going to get through all of this?” Wash demanded.

     “So far, we’re not.” Wyoming responded.

     “Maybe Wyoming should try one of his knock-knock jokes.” They could hear York’s grin.

     “Oh, who’s there?” Wyoming asked immediately.

     “Nobody, stop.” York sighed.

     “Nobody, stop who?” Wyoming replied. “Shall I go on?”

     “Yeah, I was kidding, now shut up.”

     “Shut up who?”

     “Both of you, shut up. Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Wash, you establish a line on that side. York and Wyoming, you-” Carolina stopped talking abruptly as something flew past them, the clink of bullets on armor giving it away.

     The air shimmered and Texas was there, running with Tasen. They leapt over the firing maniacs and ran into the bunker.

     “Dammit, no!” Carolina cried. “Cover me.” She ran out, Ursus right on her heels.

     “Cover you?! That’s the plan?!” Wash demanded as he and Noca moved to where Carolina had been.

    “Open fire!” York shouted and the three began shooting.

     *Noca, move forward.* Wash thought at her, and the jaguar raced forward while the maniacs fired at Carolina. She knocked one of their legs out as the teal agent leapt over them, and Ursus barreled through, knocking down the other. Carolina and Ursus ran into the bunker, and Noca darted away into cover.

     “Carolina!” York yelled after her. “Dammit!” He shouted as the bullets fired at them again and they were forced to take cover.

     “Man, she really wants to win.” Wash said to York.

     “Yep. But it’s not them she’s fighting against.” York stared at the bunker again.

     “York, I need you to cut the power on the main complex.” Carolina’s voice came over quietly on the radio.

     “Little busy out here.” York responded, though he was relieved to hear her.

    “Just do it.” Carolina ordered.

     “I’ll see what I can do.” York answered.

    “Sounds like a good excuse to get out of this fire fight.” Wash said.

     “Good show mate. That’s the spirit. Still have a bit of a fight in you.” Wyoming said. Wash looked over to see Florida climbing to his feet. The agent removed the hatchet and threw it. It hit the ground and slid down in front of the two Insurrectionists, who laughed and continued firing.

     “So much for that plan.” York sighed.

     “What now?” Wash asked.

     Florida fired his gun and hit a crane that was holding a large storage unit. It jerked and flailed until finally sweeping over and hitting the two shooters, knocking them off the platform. Their weirdly pitched voices followed them all the way over the edge.

     “Ha! I don’t believe it!” York laughed as Noca trotted back to them. “We’re all clear, Carolina.” He spoke over the radio. “We’ll be dark in less than sixty.”

     “Roger that.” She replied, and cut out.

     York hurried over to an electric box in the wall near the bunker. He began to work on it and the lights shut off and red emergency lights powered on. “Hey Carolina. The power’s off.”

     “We noticed.” She replied, sounding irritated.

     “What, no thank you? This was a complicated-”

     “Actually, I did most of the work, Agent York.” Delta cut him off.

     “Give it a rest, D.” York sighed. He turned back to the others.

     “So…what now?” Wash asked.

     “I don’t really want to go after them, so I guess we should just wait.” York responded.

     “…anyone want to hear a good joke?” Wyoming asked.

     “Shut up.”

\----------

     The group heard rumbling moments later and they exchanged glances. Texas and Tasen walked out moments later, ignoring the group by the door. Carolina and Ursus followed them after a pause.

     The group looked to their leader before falling in step behind her. They were quiet as they walked outside and onto the ship were 479er was waiting, and the ride back was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back. Really long chapter this time. I'm sorry if the pov is inconsistent, its really supposed to just be following Wash and Noca. Thanks for being patient with me!


	11. Chapter 11

     After a training session, North, York, Wash, South, and the animals were in the locker room, cooling off. The Counselor and the Director walked in and the group stood immediately to attention.

     “Agent Carolina has expressed her desire for an AI. She will be taking both Eta and Iota. Agents Washington and South Dakota will receive AIs at a later date. That is all.” The Director spun on his heel and walked out, the Counselor in his wake.

     As soon as the doors closed, South immediately began pacing. “What?! This is bullshit!”

     “South, calm down.” North stepped away from his locker.

     “Calm down?! That’s easy for you to say, you already have an AI! Who the fuck is she to take away our place?!” South raged.

     “O-our turn will come.” Wash began. “They’ve already put me back on the list for…”

     South walked directly up to him, causing Wash to sink down onto the bench behind him. Noca pressed herself against his side, crouched down as Pongo stared at her with bared teeth, daring her to do something.

     “What?!” South turned to the bench next to the one Wash was on and kicked it over. “Ugh!”

     “You ever notice every time you open your mouth, you make things worse?” York asked Wash.

     “Sorry…” Wash muttered sheepishly.

      “And two AI! Why is she so special?! What’s so special about either of them?!” South punched Texas’ locker in anger.

     Texas’ name plate fell off and broke in two, naturally at the moment that the black armored agent herself walked in with Tasen. “Pick it up.” She ordered, walking up to South.

     “What are you doing in here? You never come in here.” York asked her.

     “I’ve come for Carolina.” She answered shortly. “ _Pick it up_.”

     South and Pongo remained oddly silent, the four glaring at each other for a long moment before South bent over and grabbed one piece. She pushed it into Texas’ chest and walked away, punching the button to open the door.

     “I-I should probably uh… I-I’d better go.” North stuttered, walking after his twin.

     “Where is she?” Texas asked, still holding the piece.

     “Look, Texas. I don’t know if you’re looking for a fight or whatever it is you want, but now is not the time. Carolina just went in to surgery. We don’t know when she’ll be out so we’re heading over to recovery to wait for her.” York told her.

     Texas opened her locker and fiddled with something inside as Wash and Noca joined York and Timber behind Texas. “Yeah, Recovery One.” He agreed.

     “Maybe you should come with us.” York offered.

     Texas remained silent until York finally began to move. “Let’s go. You coming, Texas?”

     “Yeah. Go on York. I’m right behind ya.” She had calmed down and treated York as though they had been friends for a while, Wash noticed. He led the way out of the locker room and to Recovery One.

\----------

     “So, how’s the patient?” Wash asked Wyoming, who was sitting next to Carolina. York sat down on her other side and took off his helmet while Wash stood near the foot of the bed. Ursus’ massive bulk took up the area just below the bed. Both were sleeping.

     “Should be coming around any moment.” Wyoming replied.

     York looked at Maine, who was sitting on a bed at the other end of the room, being checked over by two medics. “What’s he in for?”

     “Probably from all the headaches he’s been having.” Wash answered. “Did you ever get them after you got Delta?”

     “At first. They went away pretty quick though. The other side effects were way worse.” York replied.

     “What other side effects?” Wash asked quickly.

     “You know, bleeding from the eyes. Ringing ears.” He leaned forward. “Inverted penis.”

     “Inverted what?!” Wash asked frantically as Noca sat up straight with a surprised cough.

     York laughed. “I’m just fucking with you, ‘kay? Couple of headaches. That’s it.”

     “So what’s different about Maine then?” Wash wondered as Noca settled back down.

     They were distracted by Carolina- and Ursus’ shifting.

     “Hey, she’s awake.” York said, standing up. “How are you feeling, champ?” He asked affectionately as Noca, Timber, and Vanar sniffed at Ursus and nosed him.

     Her eyes opened suddenly and she sat up quickly. Ursus sat up as well and let off a low growl. “I want a match. Right. Now.”

\----------

     All of the freelancers and animals stood in the viewing deck except for Carolina and Ursus, Texas and Tasen, and York. York had gone into the rink with Carolina, trying to give her tips. Timber was up with them, patiently waiting for York to return. Sigma was present as well, watching intently.

     Phyllis spoke. “A new challenger has arrived. Today’s match-up is Agent Texas and Tasen versus Agent Carolina and Ursus.”

     Up in the viewing deck, they could faintly hear York speaking, but it was unintelligible. They watched a white AI appear next to Texas’ head. She said something to it and it disappeared.

     “Agent York, please, clear the floor.” Phyllis said.

     York called something back in reply and spoke to Carolina again.

     “Agent York, clear the floor, please.” Phyllis insisted.

     York responded again and Phyllis persisted. “Clear the floor or enter the match, York. Your choice.”

     He turned back to Carolina. He said something that made the blue agent stop equipping herself and stare at him for a moment. He seemed to amend himself and he walked away as Eta and Iota appeared, looked at each other, and left again.

     South stalked away and North broke the silence in the deck. “Anyone want to bet that one of them gets killed?”

     “Are you kidding?! I’m hoping one of us doesn’t get killed just be watching!” Wash argued as Noca flicked her tail nervously and York joined them.

     “Round begins in three, two, one, begin. Good luck.” Phyllis said brightly.

     All four spoke the same thing. The group in the viewing deck picked up the animals’ thoughts. *Thanks. We won’t need it.*

     The four readied themselves and yelled or roared, charging just as the Director and the Counselor walked in. “What the hell is going on here?!” The Director exclaimed. “No matches have been authorized for- No, Allison!” He yelled, suddenly running towards the window.

     Suddenly, all the AI appeared and began repeating the same word over and over. “Allison, Allison, Allison.”

     Down in the rink, Carolina and Ursus both slowed and collapsed, Ursus on his side and Carolina on her knees. The agent gripped her head and shook it, both AI doing the same. Ursus clawed desperately at his own head, groaning in pain.

     “Allison, Allison.”

     Wash and Noca backed away, the jaguar pressing against Wash’s leg as the other agents, animals, and their AI also fell to their knees, groaning or whimpering, the AIs never stopping their mantra.

     “Allison, Allison.”

     Their hands squeezed at their heads and Wyoming ripped his helmet off. Claws scrapped at furry or scaly heads in a desperate attempt at relief.

     “Allison, Allison, Allison.” The words never increased in volume or intensity, remaining the same, yet always carrying desperation.

      Carolina began a choked scream, Ursus’ began roaring, their bodies rocking and hands or paws finally just squeezing.

     “Allison, Allison.”

     Carolina tore off her helmet, her scream growing louder. “Make them stop! Make them stop, the voices!”

     Texas offered her hand, which Carolina slapped away and curled up again, crying out, “Make the voices stop!”

     The AI finally quieted and the other agents and animals began to slowly climb to their feet, except Carolina and Ursus who remained in pain. Hands remained on heads though, no doubt from pounding headaches.

     “Director, we should sedate them, immediately.” The Counselor said. The Director had already calmed down again and was standing in his usual manor, hands clasped behind his back. “We have no idea how much damage two AI can-”

     “No. She made her decision, let them be.” The Director replied.

     “Come on, somebody help them!” York pleaded, watching as Carolina and Ursus continued to writhe on the ground.

     “What the fuck is going on?! Somebody get down here!” Texas yelled up at them.

     The Director only turned and walked out, pausing to turn to the other agents. “You, are all, dismissed.” He told them firmly, walking out.

     They watched him go before turning around and seeing Texas walk up to Carolina. She seemed to hesitate about what to do at first, her hands moving as if to choke her, before she shook her head and pulled back her fist. She said something, then punched Carolina, knocking her out.

     Texas nodded at Tasen, who reared, then brought his weight down on Ursus’ head, knocking him out as well. Both were taken away by medical personnel not long after, and York followed. He waited, oddly silent until she was laid on a bed in recovery. Wash and Noca watched as York settled down next to her, Timber at his feet, and closed his eyes to wait for her to wake up.

\----------

     Noca paced the hall outside of the surgery room where Wash was waiting for his AI to be implanted. North, Chukcha, South, and Pongo waited with her. North was trying to get her to calm down while Chukcha simply let her pace, understanding her anxiety.

     “He is ready.” The Counselor said.  Wash looked around at the image of his brain on the monitors, the Counselor and the Director, and the medics who moved around him on unknown tasks.

     “Hand me the Epsilon unit, please.” The Director held out his hands.

     Noca froze and extended and retracted her claws a few times, before pacing again, faster and with almost jerky movements.

     “Sir, Agent Washington is prepped for Epsilon AI.” A doctor said, and Wash was turned on his side.

     Wash and Noca felt the AI unit inserted in his head. It connected with his brain, then immediately Noca’s.

     Memories flashed in their heads of a blonde woman. She was speaking, saying something. Neither could figure out what. They were too busy screaming, snarling, groaning. Wash attempted to get to his feet, trying to get away from everything. He could only hear his screams, Noca’s cries, and the voice of the woman.

     He got off the tail, then fell to his knees, his screams growing louder and louder. Or maybe quieter.

     The scenes continued, flashing before their eyes, even though the present was there as well. Wash and Noca saw the medics scrambling around. They saw North, South, Pongo, and Chukcha jump to their feet and run over, trying to hold them down. They saw Wash’s hands hit the ground and smack it again. They saw Noca claw at the other four, desperate to get away.

     They felt the roar rip from their throats, Noca’s first. The jaguar had never roared before and the sound startled them, and they backed off. They got up again, collapsing against the wall instead of the floor. Suddenly, they were back on the operating table. They felt drowsy, tired, as the visions began to leave and fade away. Then they were Wash on the table and Noca on the ground outside, two different beings with only a simple connection and pain between them. Then they shared darkness.

\----------

     _“Are you there? Alpha, are you there?” The Counselor’s voice said._

_“Yes! I-I’m here! I’m here! Hello? Don’t lea- Hey Counselor? Are you there?” The Alpha’s  yelled frantically._

_“I am here.” The Counselor answered._

_“What- what happened? Is everyone okay?” The Alpha asked._

_“Perhaps you should ask the Director.” The Counselor responded smoothly._

_“Why? Does- does that mean something happened?” Alpha asked with growing worry._

_“Hello Alpha.” The Director’s voice now._

_“Director, please, what is going on?” The Alpha was desperate._

_“There was another incident, security failed.” The Director replied._

_“Is it the schematics? They’re just- they’re too complex. I just need more time to work on them.” Alpha’s voice became faster._

_“It’s not your fault.” The Director responded._

_“How can you say that? Of course it is! Was anybody hurt?” Alpha refused to be consoled._

_“I am sorry. Yes. Washington and another died.” The Director did not sound sorry._

_“Who?” Alpha asked quietly, sounding afraid of the answer._

_The Director paused. “I can’t say.”_

_“Who?! Who died?!” The Alpha’s voice grew louder again._

_Another pause. “Agent Texas.”_

_“NO! Oh my god, no!” Alpha yelled. The room began to shake. “No…no, no. God, NO!”_

_Alpha began to flash sporadically as he screamed out his turmoil of emotions. He felt as though he was ripped apart and was suddenly weak. He fell to his hands and knees and remained there, panting and shaking._

_The part that had ripped away flew out of the holding cell the Alpha was in. It was pulled into another, and a voice spoke. “Welcome to the world, Epsilon. Today is your birthday.”_

\----------

     “Oh, there you are.” Wash opened his eyes to see North standing over him. He looked to the left, groaning, and saw South rise to her feet. Still groaning, he sat up, ignoring North’s, “Slowly, slowly.”

     Wash looked around, frantic to find Noca. He began to speak when he saw her, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and ignoring Chukcha’s nose and Pongo’s stares. She stood up and slowly got off her bed. Wash immediately moved over on his, not even noticing that he did so. Noca placed her paws on his bed one at a time before laying down next to him, her head resting on his lap. His hand moved subconsciously to just behind her ears and he stroked her without thinking about it.

     “How long were we out?” He asked seriously.

     “Only a few days this time.” North replied.

     The two looked at him. “*This time?*”

     “Yep. After they removed it.” North nodded.

     Wash’s hand went to the back of his head immediately. “Removed it?”

     “It’s gone. They’re going to remove all of them. Started with you.” North answered.

     Noca shuddered. *Good.*

     *Maybe for you.* Chukcha sounded upset.

     Noca stared at him for a moment before lowering her head. *Sorry.*

     Chukcha sighed and nosed her. *You just had a bad experience.*

     The agent’s watched the exchange before South continued. “Yeah, thanks, asshole. The whole program is on hold now.”

     Wash only stared for a moment before looking over to where Carolina had been. “What about Carolina?”

     “Carolina’s had it…kinda rough.” North replied as the others stared at the ground. “The Director’s considering sending her to hunt down Texas.”

      “Hunt her down?” Wash asked.

     “She went rogue. Broke out of the facility in order to save her precious AI. Little later we found Wyoming. Apparently she tried to steal his AI unit. Tried to get his equipment too.” South answered.

     “That hasn’t been proven.” North rebuked immediately. “Besides, that doesn’t sound like her.”

     “How would you know?” South accused.

     “Just trust me, I know.” North replied. “And believe me, if she had done it, there wouldn’t be anything left of Wyoming to find.”

     “She’s not a fucking monster, North.” South sighed.

     “You guys are giving me a headache.” Wash cut in. Noca whined her agreement.

     “Once they find Texas, they’ll bring her back.” North said.

     The conversation was interrupted when an alarm began to sound. They looked around as Phyllis began speaking: “Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Breach in security, level zero.”

     “Or, she’ll come back on her own.” North shrugged.

     The alarm ceased and they heard running down the halls. “We’d better go.” South said to North.

     North waved at her. “Go. I’ll be along in a moment.”

     South nodded and held out her arm for Pongo. The orangutan scrambled up her arm and the two of them walked out.

     “Are you really going to fight her?” Wash asked.

     North shrugged. “I’ll improvise. Stay here. You could hurt yourself if you try fighting. Come on, Chuk.” He gestured for the dog to follow and walked out after his sister.

     Wash looked at Noca. “I hate it improvising.”

     They remained next to each other, Wash running his hands through her short fur and Noca purring softly. Wash shifted constantly, and was surprised when he began to gently float up.

     Noca noticed immediately and pushed off herself, moving up to float with him.

     “What do you think caused this?” Wash asked.

     Noca lifted her shoulders. *No idea. How do you think the fight is going?*

     Wash only shook his head. *Honestly? Texas is probably winning.* He switched over to thought.

     They were distracted by a moving figure outside the window. Noca’s fur raised and she bared her teeth as Wash struggled to see. *Help a guy out?* He asked.

     Immediately, his vision changed. Some colors dimmed, others seemed to stand out more. He could clearly see the outline of something very feline looking moving out there. Wash could feel Noca’s hostility towards him, her territorial nature coming out again, as well as what felt almost protective. She felt threatened by the other animal, and not just in combat. It turned to look at them and yellow eyes seemed to glow out from black background.

     “Tasen.” He muttered. *Think they’re actually coming after us?*

     *No.* Noca replied, her body still despite floating around. *I think it’s just him. Texas must be somewhere else.*

     They watched as Tasen pushed himself to the other side of the window and disappeared for a moment. Then the door opened and he was there, poised against the opposite wall. The two felines stared at each other with narrowed eyes until Tasen pushed himself suddenly away from the wall.

     Noca pushed off Wash, pushing herself at the black cougar and Wash away from them. They met in the air, scratching and biting. Noca pushed herself away from him and to the ground, where she immediately pushed off again and hit him. Tasen was forced backwards and back out the door as Noca went to the floor again.

     The two stared at each other again, Noca snarling. Eventually, Tasen turned and ran off.

     Noca stopped snarling and turned herself around and pushed off, going back to Wash.

     *Good work.* Wash told her, placing his hands over her cuts. *But now your hurt again.* He reached out and grabbed floating bandages. *Hold still.*

     Noca purred and let him take care of her. Wash could still feel her emotions: pride, contentment, but most of all, caring and love.

     Wash shook his head and flicked her. *I can feel that.*

     She purred again. *I know.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, end of the Freelancer saga! That means the reds and the blues are coming soon! An anonymous asked that they have animals too and I decided that I really liked that idea and to do it, so if anyone has animals they want to see, just let me know. They won't have animals to start with but they will come. I already know what Caboose will get, but that's all. It really should be a predator, and as much as I want Caboose to have a whale, it cannot be a sea animal. Thanks all, a new chapter should come soonish because I am excited to write more! Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super sorry guys, but I had a horrible mix of marching band camp, school starting, and writer's block and the chapter just didn't happen for so long. Honestly, there is no excuse for this much of a wait and I am truly sorry. This chapter is shorter than I intended because I felt the need to get something out. Thank you so much for sticking with it and I promise the next chapter will come sooner.

     *Stay on your pads more. I can hear you easily.* Noca’s voice entered the younger jaguar’s head once more. The two were practicing sneaking around while Wash handled the mission. He had sent them to train near the speeder that they had arrived on, declaring he could handle the situation himself.

     The younger jaguar sighed inaudibly and shifted her weight. She hunched her shoulders a bit more and crept quietly around the side of the speeder, ears flicking in every direction in an attempt to find Noca.

     /Got you./ Noca coughed out and tapped the younger’s shoulder. The jaguar jumped and spun around, claws ready.

     Noca purred in amusement. /You’ll get it./

     The other’s head tail dropped. /How do you do it? I still don’t understand!/ She practically wailed.

     Noca touched her nose to the other jaguar’s head. /Oh, Fira. Give yourself more time. You’re not even fully grown./

     Fira sighed, then raised her head again, eyes mischievous. /Bigger than you./ She replied, playfully shoving the older and darting away, tail waving gently.

     It was true. Fira wasn’t yet done growing up, yet she was already bigger than Noca. Agent Washington suspected that Fira would be as large as male jaguars were, as well as be a heavy weight fighter.

     Noca didn’t let that daunt her, however, as she raced after the younger jaguar joyfully. Fira’s longer legs and younger age carried her farther ahead of Noca, but the older jaguar’s experience and fully developed and smaller body made her more agile than the other. She leapt on top of a boulder with ease and crouched against it. Soon enough, Fira came back warily, looking around for her. Noca leapt down on top of her with rapid coughing barks.

     The two fell into a tangled mess of limbs, wrestling without hurting. Both were aware of the age difference, Fira’s youth and still developing body and bones, as well as Noca’s age. The jaguar was now about 16 years, starting to get old for a jaguar. Wash and Noca had been told that they were training Fira for some other agent. However, Noca began to suspect that Fira would go to Wash when Noca grew too old, as they had spent longer with Fira than any other jaguar that they had trained. Noca also understood that her more caring nature was no longer what Wash needed and she aimed to make Fira the best she could for Wash. So, she pushed her harder, choosing not to be satisfied with her skills until they surpassed Noca’s own by a lot. She also tried to give the younger a fun time too. Wash had gotten more serious and reserved. They hardly ever played anymore and Noca decided that she very well was going to give Fira some fun while she was still growing up and hadn’t lost as much as they had. The dissolving of Project Freelancer had been hard for them both.

     _Blam, blam, blam!_

     Shots rang out from where Washington had gone. Both jaguars froze for an instant before untangling themselves and bounding over to where the agent had gone, Fira immediately falling to Noca’s right flank to cover the smaller jaguar. Both moved with hunched shoulders, but for different reasons. Noca moved more cautiously, going for stealth. Fira made herself larger, muscles ready to pounce.

    They raced over to where Washington was in time to see a grenade explode in his face. A soldier in white shot at Washington. A large, grey lizard leapt forward and attached itself to Noca’s throat. The jaguar snarled loudly and was pulled off course from the sheer weight of the lizard.

     “Fira!” Wash shouted. Fira leapt at a wall and rebounded off it, flying at the lizard with outstretched claws. She latched on and her teeth flashed in the light of the day as the lizard whacked its tail hard against her face, hard enough to make her miss. Abruptly, she felt bullets hit her armor and she flew backward, pulling the lizard with her. The squirmy beast pulled itself free of her and raced after the white soldier, climbing up his arm as they disappeared over the side.

      Fira pulled herself up and sprinted over to where they had gone, snarling. Abruptly, Noca was in front of her, calm and collected.

      /What? They’re getting away!/ Fira snarled.

     /Wash says to let them go./ Noca replied calmly.

     Fira snarled again, but turned away. Noca nudged her towards Washington, who was speaking to a pile of armor on the ground.

     /No!/ Noca let out an anguished cough and dashed forward, Fira not far behind.

    As they ran up, Washington said hurriedly, “Instruction: storage, now! Come on!”

     He ran forward as the mysterious green glowing man above the armor replied, “Executing,” and disappeared. Fira ran past Noca, grabbing her armor and yanking the older after her like a doll, as Noca had frozen in place. She leapt over the side with a grunt, landing once again in a tangle.

     Fira got herself out and walked over to Washington. “Fast thinking.” He told her.

     Fira’s tail waved slightly and she nodded her head in thanks. “At least that was easier than the last one.” His radio made a soft sound as Fira followed him back to their warthog. “I just wrapped that up, Command. I’m headed home.” He replied after a pause. “That’s the fifth one this month.” He spoke again, then sighed after another pause. “All right, send me the coordinates.”

     The radio made noise again and he hopped into the jeep. “Come on, you two. Let’s get go- where’s Noca?”

     They looked around for a moment before Fira nudged Washington, then looked in the direction of the other jaguar.

     Noca was staring at a lone wolf who was covered in scars just as she was. They held still for a moment before Noca broke, walking forward and touching her nose to his shoulder. The wolf held still for a long moment before lowering his head and touching her shoulder back. He closed his eyes and they remained like that for another long moment. Finally, he lifted his head again and Noca stepped back. They seemed to be speaking through a connection before Noca’s head finally dipped down and she backed away. The wolf stared at her for another moment, then at Washington and Fira in the warthog, then turned and walked slowly away, tail drooping but head high. After a moment, Noca made her way back to them, head and tail down and steps dragging. She slowly climbed in, Fira behind her, and Washington started the car. They drove away without a word, the only noise being the mournful howling of the lone wolf.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this was depressing. I hope you feel the emotions I do too. I really tried to convey them. In case you were wondering, Fira calls Wash Washington because she isn't too comfortable around him to think of him as Wash. She thinks that she'll go to someone else. I would say I hope you enjoy the chapter, but its a bit too sad I think to actually enjoy it. I don't think I've told you, but I don't really read through the chapters once I finish writing them, so there isn't grammar and such fixed. I'm sorry, but I just really want to get the chapter out to you all! If someone wants to, let me know. I will gladly welcome your assistance! Thanks everyone for the support and the patience! You are all fabulous people!

     The three got out of the warthog and made their way over to another base. They climbed up to the top, still in silence. The three came out of the doorway and were met with a sight. North and Chukcha lay still by each other, blood oozing out of their bodies. South and Pongo lay nearby, also still.

     Noca let out a cry and darted n. forward, pressing her nose into Chukcha’s fur and nudging him, demanding that he get up. Wash and Fira walked forward, the latter confused. As they neared, Noca’s pain filled their minds.

     *Get up! Come on, Chuk, up! North, make him get up! Chukcha, please.* She pleaded.

     Wash placed his hand on her back. *Noca, he’s not getting up.* He told her.

     She flinched away from him and nosed Chukcha’s body harder. *Chukcha, come on! You can’t be…come on! Please! For me! Chukcha, please…* Her thoughts trailed off and she sank down beside him, nose still lost in his fur.

     Wash looked to Fira and gave a small twitch of his hand towards Noca. The younger jaguar nodded and moved closer slowly, eventually standing near enough to the other to be noticed, but still giving her room. Wash watched them for a moment before taking a deep breath and shutting out both his own emotions and Noca’s. He walked over to North’s body and stood over it. Kneeling down, he searched for signs of life from North and Chukcha before checking for an AI. The slot was empty.

     He rose and walked over to South and Pongo. Checking their vitals, he found them both alive. He reached down and shook South, “South, wake up. South, come on.” Soon he heard her groaning and he turned back to the two jaguars. “Fira, go check the area and establish a perimeter. We don’t want a repeat of last time.”

     The jaguar bobbed her head and ran to the edge of the platform, jumping down and trotting off. Wash turned back to South as the agent slowly sat up. “What happened? Why is there blood- North!” South Dakota struggled to her feet and Wash grabbed her.

     “Steady, South. Are you all right? North and Chukcha are dead.” He told her.

    “Wha-what? Dead?” She whispered, suddenly quiet.

     “Yes, I’m sorry.” Wash replied.

     South stared for a moment before turning to Pongo and gently waking the orangutan. They walked over to North’s body and stared down at it.

     “What I don’t get is the motion tracker. No one can get by one of those when they’re active. You sure you don’t have anything in your logs? South. You with me? South!” He repeated.

     She looked up. “What?” Her voice was hoarse.

     “I need you to concentrate South, okay? I know he’s your brother but the sooner I can piece together what happened, the sooner we can track this guy.” Wash replied.

     “Right, uh, sorry.” She answered.

     “Don’t sweat it. Now, your logs. Nothing?”

     “No. Not even a ping.”

     “And you didn’t hear anything?”

     “I heard him… I heard him scream. I came around the corner, and then…nothing.”

     “You mean you didn’t see the attacker.”

     “No. I mean nothing. I heard him scream, I came over, and then suddenly you’re standing over me, asking me if I’m all right, telling me my brother is dead.”

     “Yeah. You were out about eight hours. North’s armor started a level one distress and they got me here stat.”

     “Yeah…”

     “Level one, South. Something you want to tell me?”

     “I’m sure you already know.”

     “I need you to confirm it.”

    “He still had Theta.”

     “Well I didn’t find Theta on him, South. Did you take it?”

     “No. I don’t have it.”

     “Do you still have yours?”

     South’s voice became heated. “No, Wash. I never had one. I was in the implant group behind you, remember? And after what happened to you, nobody got anymore.”

     “Don’t sound so bitter.” He replied dryly.

     “Of course not. Bitter wouldn’t win the war, right?”

     There was a pause. “I have to take care of your brother now, South. You might not want to watch this part.”

     “Can I… have a few minutes alone with him first?” South asked.

     Wash turned around. “You can have one minute.”

     “I guess I should say thank you.” She sounded slightly angry.

     “I guess you should get busy. Your minute’s already started.” He walked away and began a radio conversation.

     “Recovery One, this is Command responding secure.” The other said.

     “Command, this is Recovery One.”

     “Hello Wash, we have you secure, go ahead.”

     “I’m on the scene.”

     “What’s the status of the twins?”

     “North is KIA. South is still functioning.”

     “What is the status of North’s AI?”

     “You guys knew he had Theta?”

     “Recovery One, please respond to the previous inquiry, what is the status of the art-”

     “It’s not here, okay? It’s gone. This one’s gone too.”

     “Understood…please wait for directive… Find out what you can, clean up the agent, and report back.”

     “Already on it.”

     “Whereabouts of Theta are top priority, Recovery One, you of all people do not need to be reminded of it.”

     “No. You’re right. I don’t need to be reminded of anything.”

     “The mission is now level zero.”

     “What?”

     “We need a full recovery of the incident.”

     “You serious?”

     “Recovery One, please confirm the previous directives.”

     Wash turned around.

     “Recovery One, please confirm, you are now level zero, you are ordered-”

     “Yeah, I got it.” He walked back over to South. “Time’s up. I’m sorry.”

     “I always thought being a twin was a hard thing. Everyone always finds a way to put you together. It’s like you’re not considered two people. Even when we were kids, our parents dressed us alike, and when we joined up and got sent to the program, they stuck us together. People thought we were special somehow, I suppose. I used to hate that. All I ever wanted was to have my own life. And here I am now, just wondering how I’m going to live without him.

     Wash slowly raised his pistol. “Yeah, I wouldn’t go worrying about that if I were you.” He pulled the trigger.

     Noca jumped at the sound and looked up.

     Pongo screeched and flung himself at Wash.

     Noca leapt forward, snarling ferociously and grabbed the orangutan and flung him away.

     Wash stopped her before she could go any further, and South climbed to her feet, unharmed.  “You’re dead now. Remember that.” He told her.

     “I don’t understand any of this. And my ears are still ringing from that shot you fired.” She replied testily.

     “It had to sound good for the radio. One second, I need to talk to somebody.” He turned and Delta appeared.

     “Hello. How may I be of assistance?” The green AI asked.

     “What? Is that your AI? I thought it kill-” South questioned incredulously.

     “Quiet down. We don’t have time for explanations.” Wash replied swiftly. “Delta, have you been monitoring the situation?”

     “I have.”

     “Are we set here? Is she clean?”

     “Can I interpret that to mean is South now off of commands active register?”

     “Yes.”

     “Affirmative.”

     “Wha- what register?” South cut in.

     “Instruction: Give me thirty on North’s clock. Hold on the log.”

     “Complying. Completed.”

     “Now, log to Command and include a similar description of South’s termination.”

     “That would be dishonest.”

     “Yes. It would.”

     “Executing. Completed.”

     “Wait a minute!” South demanded. “How did you get him to lie?”

     “There’s a lot you don’t know. We’re moving. Delta, storage.”

     “Compliable.”

     “Go. Noca, get Fira.”

     “No.” South refused.

     “Excuse me?”

     “I am not moving an inch until you tell me what the hell is going on.”

     “Fine. Stay here with your brother than. Everyone thinks you’re dead anyway. And in fifteen seconds, that will be true.”

     “Ten seconds.” Delta corrected.

     “No sweat off my back. Just one less lie for me to live.” Wash began moving again.

     “Well… shit.” South followed him, Pongo leaping onto her shoulder and the two jaguars meeting them at the jeep.

\----------

     They went next to a different base. This one was by a large body of water. South was shooting at a wall. Pongo was climbing around, keeping the nearby area secure, and Noca had taken Fira to guard the entry ways to be aware if anyone entered.

     “I have been monitoring the com channels.” Delta said to Wash.

     “Try again. I need you as accurate as possible if you are going to cover me.” Wash replied. *Noca?*

     *Nothing here.* She replied. There were still undertones of mourning, but the jaguar had set that aside in the face of the job they had.

     “Still no activity to indicate that Command suspects that South is still alive.” The AI responded.

     “Good. That means we’re clear.”

    “As much as you can be. And I would prefer that you did not use the word, ‘we’.”

     “Yeah, okay Delta.” Wash was amused. “I promise to take the fall if we get caught.”

     Delta stared at him.

     “Right, sorry.” Wash amended. “If I get caught.”

     “Thank you.” Delta replied.

     “Now, South. I need you to test something.” Wash’s words made South stop firing.

     “I have concerns about our next action. Agent South never rated for something like this.” Delta interrupted.

     “Rated for what? What have you gotten me involved with?” South demanded.

     “I haven’t gotten you involved in anything. It did when it came after your brother.” Wash replied.

     “Agent Washington believes that something is hunting the freelancers one by one.” Delta supplied.

     “In the last month, I have been ordered to the site of five different freelancers in an effort to recover their intelligence programs.” Wash further explained.

     “Why you?” South questioned.

     “Agent Washington’s experience with the Epsilon unit makes him a prime candidate for the recovery program.” Delta said.

     “Epsilon? Epsilon went insane and killed itself inside his head. And what I heard from the other recruits, he went nuts himself. Weren’t you certified article twelve after that? Unfit for duty.” Wash could feel the jaguars’ anger at her words. He felt as though the skin on his own back was raising too.

     “The same people that certified me were the same people that uncertified me.” He spoke as much to them as to South. “Which, once they needed me, they did. Funny how the system works.”

     “In either case, he is the logical choice. It is highly unlikely that Wash would attempt to steal an AI for his own purposes.” Delta declared.

     “Every freelancer I’ve seen in the last four weeks has had three things in common. Their AI was missing- but, Delta here was left somehow, I think that was a fluke.” Wash looked at him.

     “My assignee was killed in an unrelated firefight.” Delta’s voice betrayed no emotion, as usual.

     “The agents were also dead, but for some reason, you were left alive. I want to know why.” Wash said.

     “You said three things. What’s the third one?” South pointed out.

     “During training, what enhancement did you get?”

     “My armor enhancement? I can make a domed energy shield, why?”

     “Can you do it now?”

     “Sure I- wait a second.”

     “The third thing they all had in common was that their enhancement was removed.” Delta explained.

     “Just like yours.” Wash added. “The freelancers are being killed, South. And someone or something is stealing their AI and enhancements.”

     “And now, Agent Washington is escorting us back to headquarters as quickly as possible-”

     Wash cut him off. “No. I’m not.”

     “Excuse me?” Delta turned to him.

     “I don’t need to. I’ve been following the trail of this thing for a while now. But once I got you, Delta, that changed. Now we’re the ones that are being followed. South being left alive was nothing more than bait to slow me down. Now, this thing has already killed four different freelancers.” Wash stated.

     “All agents with higher battle ratings than Wash.” Delta pointed out.

     “Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Delta.” He turned back to South. “I’m not going to be able to take this thing out by myself. Someone has to help me, and to protect Delta as well.”

     “I see now.” Delta said. “That is why you want me to implant in South.”

     “Excuse me.” South was dubious. “In who?”

     “The only way to properly protect me in combat is to integrate me into armor. Agent Washington will not let me do that.” Delta explained.

     “And somebody has to.” Wash told her.

     “I can’t, I-I haven’t been rated for implantation.” South protested.

     *Wash, I have visual. I don’t know how it got in, neither of us noticed anything.* Noca said suddenly.

     “Well, make up your mind quickly. It’s here.” Wash said. Bangs and ominous noises were heard in the base.

     “My motion sensors-” Delta began.

     “Are going to be useless.” Wash cut in. “South, get Delta in your head now, and flank left. We have to stand against this thing here-” Wash was now cut off by a bullet moving right past him.

     “Move!” He shouted. *Noca, get here and tell Fira to remain on guard.*

     *On my way.* The jaguar replied.

     South ran up to Delta and the AI spoke, “I should warn you, the first implantation can feel a little…odd.”

\----------

     Gunfire rang out behind Noca as she fought the animal of the enemy. She could feel Wash calling for her, but she ignored him. This was personal. Claws scraped, teeth snapped, blood flowed. Wash called, gunfire rang, South stumbled around. The two worlds threw the jaguar off as she struggled against the other.

     Eventually, Wash ceased his insistence, probably feeling Noca’s wounds as she felt his. She knew who was out there, but the effort and distraction of telling Wash was too great. So she fought on. Her opponent latched onto her left foreleg and pulled. Noca was jerked forward and she grabbed the other with her teeth even as she moved down.

     She could faintly feel Wash’s voice in her head, giving some instruction, but she still ignored him. This fight was too important, that these people would do what they had done to everyone. To York, Timber, South, Pongo, North, Chukcha… and to many other freelancers. They were the enemy and she would take them down.

     She had to ask though, she had to. *Why? Why did you do this? Why, Crota?*

     The hyena only let out that eerie laugh of hers and relinquished her grip on Noca. The jaguar adjusted and clawed at the hyena as she ducked under Noca’s claws and grabbed her chest.

     A shot rang out, the loudest Noca has ever heard. She felt a fierce pain in her back and it seemed as though half of her mind went completely black.

     *Wash!* She wailed and freed herself, roaring for the second time in her life as she crossed the compound in seconds, racing past South and Pongo as they walked out into the field.

     Pain lanced through her body and she went down. She stared at where Wash had last been, willing herself to move forward. She smelled the air, desperate for his scent, but all she got was the sharp, tangy smell of blood. She could only hear blood racing through her ears, only taste blood, only feel pain and blood moving across her body. There was so much blood… she began to see a pool of it beneath her head and dully wondered why it was there.

     Why did she hurt? Why was she on the ground? Oh… there, the pain is gone. What was she doing again? Something…something important.

     Wash! Her world became crystal clear again and she made one last valiant attempt to her feet. She was forced down by sharp claws and she vaguely saw the outline of an animal. A dog, or cat…something like that.

     A screeching laugh raked at her ears and her vision dulled as the claws sank in further.

     *David…* She breathed out softly, and then the rest of her mind shut off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short too because this and the previous were supposed to be one chapter, but again I wanted to get something out to you guys. Thanks for being patient and waiting, and the emotional-ness shouldn't be so strong for a little while, but who knows. Ideas change as I write. Thanks for waiting, guys! You all are fantastic!

     Wash’s entire body ached. His back hurt like hell. He couldn’t get up, couldn’t convince his body to work. He felt numb and at the same time like every nerve in his body was hyped up on drugs. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the horrible emptiness in his mind. The feeling of something missing. No, worse than that. He didn’t feel like something was missing, it was beyond that. Half of his mind was gone. It was there, then it was hazy, then gone. Just not in existence anymore.

     Still though, there was more.

     *David…* The thought, the sound, the feel of that last message was running on repeat in his head. And it hurt. Yet it didn’t. It was nothing, yet it was a world of pain. That might have been the worst part. The fact that he could feel nothing at such a terrible loss. Noca was… he couldn’t even feel anything.

     No, the worst part was the helplessness. He couldn’t get up, even if he wanted to. In an instant, he swore revenge against the thing that did this. In order to get that, he had to play dead. He couldn’t get up, couldn’t try to fight. No, he had to lie still. Who knew what they were doing to her body, and yet, he couldn’t move.

     No, there was no worst part. It was all so bad. He would think he figured out what was the worst, then other ideas would flood in.

     *David…*

     He felt the hands of the…monster, demon, hell spawn that had caused all this. Dimly, he could hear the breathing of another, fast breaths, and he instantly knew that it was an animal.

     Fury boiled inside of him, demanding to be released, to wreak havoc on those that would dare to hurt her- and yet he couldn’t do anything.

     The thing had only just begun to check his armor when it and the breathing of the other stopped abruptly. Wash didn’t move, fearing he had been discovered.

     *David…*

\----------

     Fira had forced herself to remain where she had been assigned. It actually was an important spot, after all. She could watch the exits and see if anything entered or exited…probably. They had missed when the enemy entered, but she was keeping as close a watch as she could manage.

     She could hear the guns roaring behind her, but after a while there was silence. She waited, ears pricked. One side had won, surely. She began to grow uneasy when no one came to get her, then her ears twitched when she heard the sound of a ship of sorts. One flew around the building from the water side and she stared hard at it. Her breath caught when she saw South and her monkey-thing on it. Wash and Noca weren’t around.

     Deciding to face whatever consequences followed, she turned and ran back into the compound.

     She froze, and it seemed her heart did too when she saw Noca, her mentor, friend, and practically mother, lying in a pool of blood. Her hackles rose and her claws extended. She bared her teeth in a silent snarl and stalked forward, nostrils flared and ears pricked. She walked up to Noca’s body, then was even with it. She hesitated for a moment, then advanced forward. Eventually, she reached an odd pit in the ground. She sniffed carefully, this time being close enough to pick up the scents of the attackers.

     Instantly, she had a face full of snarling…something. She clawed at it and leapt backwards, now snarling loudly at the other. It was…who knew? She had never seen it before. She found herself not caring, and she sprang forward, teeth flashing in the sunlight and claws slicing through the air. The thing reared up to meet her and they clashed, a mass of snarling, clawing, and biting.

     Her opponent was ripped away from her very suddenly and she staggered back, preparing for more. Instead, she saw the person that was with the animal running away with it, towards their car. She sprang after it, long legs pounding.

     It threw her opponent in and leapt in itself, starting the car, as they had left the keys in, and slamming the gas pedal down. She raced after it for a little while, almost out of the compound, before she very suddenly remembered Washington and Noca.

     Her stop was less than graceful but she spun around as fast as she could, running back to Noca. She knew that there was no way the older jaguar could have lost so much blood and still live, but she had to check.

      Reaching the still warm body, she nosed it softly, then harder. Keening sounds emanated from her as she lowered her nose and rested it on Noca’s shoulder. Her eyes closed and she inhaled softly, wanting to ingrain the other into her brain.

     Noca…she would miss the jaguar. She wouldn’t have wanted to have died any other way though, Fira knew. She would want to have gone protecting what she believed in and the ones she loved, protecting Washington…

     Fira knew she should go find the agent, but…Washington scared her. He was intimidating and cold to her at times, only occasionally showing the compassion for her he showed for Noca. And yet…Noca was always pushing that Washington was a wonderful person who had something horrible happen. She knew about the Epsilon unit and what it had done, but she had a hard time letting that be an excuse for acting towards her as he had. However, Noca had ingrained in her that she had to protect Washington, at all costs. If that’s what Noca wanted, than she would damn well do it.

     Fira raised her head and, with one last look at her mentor, began searching out Washington. She reached the pit again, wondering what the enemy had been looking at, and found him, also bloody.

     Her heart leapt into her throat and she jumped down into the pit and walked cautiously over to him. She sniffed him timidly, almost afraid of what she would find, and to her surprise and joy, found him still breathing. Unsure of what to do next, she laid down beside him, touching his body with hers, and settled down to wait for whatever happened. Noca wanted him safe, so she would damn well do it.

\----------

     Wash heard a soft thud as something hit the ground again. He had heard the fight, had felt the thing leave, and had heard the moans let out by the younger jaguar. He knew she was grieving as well, but damn it, she didn’t spend years with her. Wash’s pain was far stronger, and did this pretentious little thing thought she could replace Noca? Wash felt his anger grow stronger, yet fade as quickly as it had appeared when he felt her lie down next to him. Noca had liked her, thought she was good. Noca knew. Noca was smart. He owed it to her to give this other jaguar a chance. And he was damn well going to do that.


	15. Chapter 15

     “Come on.” Washington told Fira. “We’re heading out.”

     The jaguar rose to her feet and shook off quickly, following him at an easy trot.

     After Washington had woken up again, he had sent her to go catch something for them to eat. When she had gotten back, fish in her mouth, he was sitting up and had somehow managed to get a fire going. He explained shortly that York’s healing unit had saved him and they had eaten quietly, eventually returning to Command. Wash had emotionlessly explained what had happened to Noca and no one questioned Fira, though she received looks and glares from some people. She ignored them and moved with her head high and her tail up. She had not been allowed to sit in while they were talking to the survivor, as the animals tended to make average soldiers nervous, and had waited outside.

     She followed Washington back to his room, where he picked up extra ammo and grenades before the two of them made their way to a transport to be dropped off. Still silent, they disembarked upon arrival and looked around.

     “This way.” He walked off, Fira following behind. She felt anxious but refused to show it. Fira had to constantly remind herself of Noca’s wishes just to follow him around, enough so that it was an automatic thought every so often.

     Eventually, they reached a base and halted in front of it.

     “Hello? Hello! Anybody here?” He called to the seemingly abandoned base. They waited for a beat before Washington accessed his radio. “Recovery One, calling Command. Come in, Command… I’m at outpost 1-A. Looks deserted…”

     “Hey! A-hole!” Fira jumped and her fur rose as a yellow soldier appeared in the doorway and began shouting at them. Washington placed a commanding hand on her back and pushed her down. Fira sat with a barely stifled snort. “What’s with all the noise?! People are trying to sleep here!”

     “…Umm…Scratch that, Command. It appears I’ve found someone.” Washington said, obviously startled as well. “Recovery One out.”

     “Ohh man.” The soldier said.

     “Hi, I’m Agent Washington. This is Blue Base, correct?”

     “It was.”

     “It was?”

     “Everybody’s gone, transferred. Something about this base being obsolete now…”

     “All right, where did they go?”

     “I don’t know! All different places! Nobody told me anything.”

     “Well, I’m trying to locate some people that have experience with the Freelancer program.”

     “Freelancer? Is that the band we had here last night?”

     “You throw parties here?”

     “Yeah! I throw raves here every night. Charge five bucks a night. Last night, I made ten bucks. Woo woo! Nice.”

     “You use the base for raves? That doesn’t seem like the proper use for official resources.”

     “What are you, like a cop or something?”

     “No.”

     “’Cause if you are, and I ask you, you have to tell me. That’s totally a law or something.”

     “I’m not the police, and that’s not a real law.”

     “If you’re not a cop, than how do you know that’s not a real law? Busted.”

     “You caught me. Hey, is there anybody else…smart…that I could talk to?”

     “Yeah, right, like I’m going to tell you. I don’t rat people out, cop!”

     “Okay, I’m going to leave now. Come on. Good luck with your empty base and your raving insanity.” Washington turned and walked away, Fira quickly following.

     The crazy trooper continued to yell after them. “Yeah? Whatever! Good luck with being a cop, cop!”

     Fira shook her head with a small snort. She perked up immediately when she heard Washington chuckle softly at her. He didn’t say anything, and she was careful to hide her emotions, but her tail was a bit higher at his recognition.

     They approached red base, Washington talking on his radio, and Fira let her mind wander. She was therefore surprised out of her thoughts when a cardboard cut-out of a pink soldier sprang up in front of them. She jumped again, and again felt Washington’s forceful hand on her shoulders, pushing her down again. Her lips drew back slightly, quickly falling down before he could see her distaste.

     A voice accompanied the cut-out. “Halt in the name of the red-I mean,” Here, the voice changed, becoming higher. “Lightish red army! This base is operating at full capacity, and if you come in here, you’re going to get in a big um, a big slap fight!”

     Washington sighed and said, “I’m going to have to call you back,” canceling the radio conversation. They ignored the cut-out and walked closer to the base, the voice continuing to irritate them.

     “Don’t come any further, oh la la.” Another cut-out appeared from behind a rock, this one a dark red shade. Wash aimed his gun at it quickly and Fira’s claws extended, this time jumping only slightly. “This is your last warning, stay out, I love men!” This one shouted in the first voice they had heard.

     “What in the-?” Washington muttered and walked on.

     “Your only hope of survival is to kiss my commanders ass!” He shouted after them.

     They rounded another rock to see yet another cardboard person, this one orange and full of bullet holes. “And this is another warning! I know the other warning was supposed to be the last, but I never listen to orders, ‘cause I’m too lazy and stupid! And ugly. Did I mention ugly?”

     “This is going to be a waste of time, I can tell already.” Washington said.

     Fira nodded as a red cut-out appeared, aiming a gun at them. “Ha, freeze, intruder! Stop your intruding right there!”

     “Who made these?” Washington asked. Fira shrugged her shoulders, then snorted as the cut out responded.

     “I did.”

     “Wait, you’re real?” Washington exclaimed.

     “’Course I am! You fell for a classic misdirection. I still got it.” The man chuckled.

     On top of the base, another man spoke robotically, in a language Fira didn’t understand. “Esta todos bien aquí?”

     “Fine, Lopez. Just got myself a dirty blue. How many does that make this week?”

     “Uno.”

     “Yahtzee. We’re on a hot streak.”

     “Uh, I’m not actually a blue. I’m from Command.” Washington cut in.

     “Command? No kidding. And what about this here?” He gestured to Fira, lowering his gun.

     “She is too,” He hesitated.  “She’s…my partner. I was hoping you could tell me about the soldiers transferred from this outpost.”

     “You mean Grif and Simmons? Those traitors…” He growled.  “I told them not to go, the battle here isn’t even over yet!”

     “Umm…” Washington looked around. “It looks over to me.”

     “Not while there’s a single blue left in this canyon. Which there is. A single blue.” The red soldier replied. “Victory, or death.”

     “I see...” Washington replied slowly.

     “That’s why I refused my relocation orders. Obviously Command wasn’t thinking clearly.”

     “So…you’re AWOL then.” Washington asked.

     “Uh… A uhh… A what?” The man stammered.

     “Don’t tell him anything until you talk to a lawyer! You have rights!” The yellow soldier yelled down from on top of a hill.

     “I’m not a cop!” Washington hollered back.

     Fira flexed her claws and looked to Washington, who held his hand flat, fingers together, in front of her: no.

     “Hey! Beat it, ya little tramp!” The red soldier yelled as Fira sheathed her claws. He turned back to face them. “You see why I can’t go?”

     “Why not just attack her and win then? It would take about ten seconds.” Washington pointed out.

     “You’re old and I hate you!” She yelled.

     “That’s the problem. I can’t attack a girl. So we’re locked, in an epic stalemate.” He replied.

     “You’re kidding me.” Washington chuckled.

     “Well, she’s cooking something up, and I gotta be ready! I’m here running training ops every night! I see them out there every night with their glow sticks and their tribal drum beats: boom-chicka boom-chicka boom-chicka.” The man spoke rhythmically.

     “Well.” Washington said decisively. “This has been really…informative, but, I need to find someone who has experience with artificial intelligence.”

     “All right.” The man replied. “You want Caboose then. He got infected for a little while, I think.”

     “Great!” Washington was obviously pleased to be getting somewhere. “Caboose. Do you know where he is?”

     “Of course.” The soldier nodded. “We intercepted the blue’s orders. I got it right here. Lopez!” He called.

     “Si.” Was the response.

     “Get this guy the relocation orders!”

     “Si.”

     “Lopez probably converted them to Spanish,” he explained. “So they might be a little hard to understand.”

     “Yeah. They wouldn’t be the first thing today.” Washington replied.

     “Shut up, cop!” The annoying female yelled. Fira shifted her weight, now eager to go run up to that irritating, idiotic pest and sink her claws in-

     Washington nudged her, easily reading the jaguar’s body language. He thanked the man and excused them to report back to Command. He explained what had occurred and that they were going to get the relocation orders of all the members of the blue team that had been stationed here. The red armored soldier handed Washington the orders and Washington told them to Command, who replied back the coordinates of where Caboose should be.

     Washington turned back to the man. “Thank you for your help.”

     “No problem. You be careful with that boy. He’s a bit…slow.” The man replied.

     “Not the first I’ve worked with. Good luck with your…battle.”

     “That dirty blue will pull something, I know it!”

     “Whatever. Have a good time. Come on.” Washington turned and walked away. Fira followed alongside, snarling at the yellow soldier as they passed her.

     “Cop!” She hollered back.

     Washington flicked Fira’s head. “Enough. Go find a path ahead.”

     Fira twitched her tail and trotted away from him, beginning to scramble up the side of the canyon wall.

     “Slower!” Washington yelled after her.

     Fira flicked her ears back but obliged, moving more carefully. Still, she slipped on loose rocks and dust filled the air around her, causing her to sneeze frequently. She heard Washington sigh as he caught up to her, but stayed behind her.

     Fira put her head down and moved faster, determined. This would be a long trip.

\----------

     They arrived at another outpost. Fira heeled back to be just behind Washington’s left leg. They walked past vehicles that were either smoking, or on fire. Washington shook his head and walked up to one of the men standing guard.

     “I’m Special Agent Washington, from Command, and I need to take one of your men to accompany me on a… secret mission.” He sighed softly.

     The guard saluted and replied, “I’ll go get Lieutenant Miller.” He turned and ran deeper into the base.

     Washington stepped forward and stood silently. Fira sat down after a moment.

     Washington didn’t look at her. “Go ahead and relax.”

     Fira sighed happily and began to clean out her paws, getting rid of the pebbles and dust that had gotten between her toes.

     Not long later, another man came down from the upper level, saying, “Oh no! Hell no! Excuse me, sir, but no goddamn way!”

     Washington sighed softly enough that only Fira heard.  “You must be Lieutenant Miller.”

     “I got Reds coming out of my ass here boss, and you want to take away one of my men for a...” He looked at the guard that Washington had talked to, “what did you say this was for?”

     “Secret mission, sir.” He replied promptly.

     “Aw, you gotta be-a what!?” The lieutenant exclaimed.

     “I think you have bigger issues than troop assignment, soldier. Like getting some of these vehicles back in working order.” Washington indicated to the wrecked vehicles.

     “What do you think I'm talkin' about? This is YOUR fault! You sent us the new guy; he said he was good with vehicles. All he does is talk to 'em. Talk to 'em! What the hell is that all about? And now look at the damn things!” The man replied angrily.

     “I don't need to discuss your problems.” Washington responded coolly. “I have orders, and those orders say I need Private Caboose and I need him now. He has information that could be vital to this-”

     Lt. Miller interrupted him. “Wait a second, Caboose? You're taking Caboose? And I don't have to pay you or anything like that?”

     “Is that a problem?” Washington responded, confused.

     “A problem? Hehe, hell no! It must be Christmas morning n' no one told me. You stay right there, I'll get 'im for you.” He turned to face the group of soldiers.  “Private Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes, where the hell are ya'!?”

     One of the soldier’s sighed. “Sir, for the millionth time, my name is pronounced 'Jones'. Jones!”

     “Shut up, Jo-a-nes!” Another said.

     “Seriously, lots of people have the name, it's very common. How am I the first person you've met called Jones?” He sounded exasperated.

     The lieutenant ignored him. “Jo-a-nes, I need ya to go down to the brig, untie Caboose and get him up here.”

     “Me...alone?” He sounded scared.

     “Double time, Jo-a-nes.” Lt. Miller replied.

     “It’s pronounced...never mind, Christ.” He turned and left.

     “You keep him in the brig?” Washington asked.

     “We keep him tied up in the brig. I'm not taking any more chances.” The man replied as they heard a gunshot, then a cry of pain.

     Another blue soldier ran out, this one with outdated armor on, saying, “Be careful.”

Lt. Miller laughed. “You'll understand soon enough.”

     “You wanted to see me, Principal Miller?” The new soldier had an odd voice. Fira shook her head and began to clean the dust from her coat, deciding that the man must be incredibly stupid, calling the lieutenant “principal”.

     “Where's the guy I sent to get ya?” The commander asked.

     Caboose replied quickly, “Oh, him, yeah...um, he let me out then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. But we don't think it was anybody’s fault. Everybody agrees it was an accident.”

     “Jesus! Would someone go and check on him?” At the lieutenants words, another soldier ran off. Miller turned back to Caboose. “This here is Special Agent Washington, from Blue Command. He has something fantastic he needs to talk to you about.”

     Caboose responded frantically. “Command? Oh no, they never have good news. Did somebody die? Was it my mom, is she dead? Or my dad, did my dad die again? Oh no…”

     Washington looked around helplessly. “What is this? I don't...”

     Lt. Miller laughed again. “You see, he's yours now. Hehe, no take-backs.”

     The man was still talking. “Is it my brother? Was my brother killed? That's it, isn't it, my brothers dead!”

     “What...? No, nothing like that.” Washington shook his head.

     “Oh, good, because I don't even have a brother. H-how sad would it be to not have a brother and to lose a brother all in the same day.” He didn’t seem to know how to not talk…

     “No one died!” Washington exclaimed, irritated.

     The blue soldier ran back in.  “Jo-a-nes is dead, sir.”

     “Ok, no one besides him.” Washington amended.

     “Once again...nobody's fault.” Caboose’s voice dropped down to a whisper. “Pst...I think the new guy did it.”

     Washington ignored him. “Private Caboose, you were stationed at Blood Gulch, correct?”

     “Yeah...that was fun.” He replied.

     Washington continued. “And our records indicate that you were infected by an aggressive artificial intelligence program at one point. The Omega AI, is that correct as well?”

     “Yeah...that wasn’t as much fun.” His emotions didn’t seem to change.

Washington didn’t let his voice betray his feelings. “Ok, well I need you to come with me. I’m investigating a critical issue and you seem to be the only person with the knowledge and experience necessary to help me.” There was an awkward silence before he continued, this more under his breath.  “And I just realized how ridiculous that sounded once I said it out loud. Nonetheless, I need you to come with me.”

     “Can I have a word with him first, sir?” The lieutenant requested.

     “Sure, I guess.” Washington shrugged in reply.

The two men walked a bit away.  “Now Caboose, I know we didn’t always get along.”

     “I got tied up!” Caboose sounded quite happy.

     “Right.” Miller replied slowly. “But all these mistakes…I know it’s not your fault. You seem like a good kid, you’re just a little...confused.”

     “Yeah...he is.” Caboose stated matter-of-factly.

     The man pressed on. “But I wanna give you a piece of advice. This guy looks like a tough customer, and you're bound to get into some situations that maybe you're not prepared for.”

     “Right, like a rodeo.” How was he going to help them again?

     “Now if that happens, if you find yourself in danger, or if you’re in a situation where you think something bad is going to happen, I want you to remember just one thing. Never, EVER come back here.” Caboose’s statement was ignored again.

     “Ok.” He responded.

     “No, I need to know that you understand. I need to hear you say it.” Miller insisted.

     “Don’t ever go backwards.” Caboose replied surely.

     Miller sighed. “I guess that’s about as close as we’re gonna get.” He turned to them. “He’s all yours!”

     “Great, let’s get going.” Fira rose to her feet at Washington’s words.

     “Ok.” He gasped. “A kitty! I like cats.”

     Fira rolled her eyes as they began to walk out of the base, wrinkling her nose slightly at the man’s scent.

     “Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet!?” Caboose demanded.

     “Just...try and be quiet, ok.” Washington and Fira sighed simultaneously.

     “I’m hungry. I’m thirsty. I need to go to the bathroom again...” He seemed to forget what Washington had just said. Fira sighed again and exchanged glances with Washington, being stuck together with an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter. It probably isn't clear, but it should be better now. Almost everything that has Fira in it will be from her point of view. Thanks guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another short chapter but this just seemed to have a good stopping spot. I think I literally have the cheesiest endings to chapters. Sorry all these are taking so long. I am trying to work faster, honestly. Thanks guys!

     “You’re sure this is where we can find this guy?” Washington asked Caboose.

     “This guy” was called Church and he was Caboose and some other guy named Tucker’s commander. When Washington had asked if anyone else knew anything about AI, Caboose had mentioned Church and had not stopped talking about him until Washington had threatened to shoot him. Even then, the man still found some excuse to talk.

     Fira didn’t think she would like this Church. Who would be best friends with this idiot anyway?

     “I think so. We all found out our new orders at the same time. He tried to hide his from me so I would not know where he was.” No kidding.

     “Really?” Washington’s thoughts mirrored hers. “I can’t imagine why.”

     “I said it was like a game of hide and seek, and he said that was right. He was going to hide from me, and the only way he could win, was if he died, and could never see me again.” The man continued.

     “And he knows about Freelancer as well.” Washington clarified.

     “Oh yeah, he knows that most. He knows all about your AIs…he dated Tex!” Fira shook her head.

     “Agent Texas? Um, how could a person-” Washington was interrupted by a gunshot.

     Fira snarled as Washington cried, “Fuck! Sniper, get down!” He and Fira hid behind a rock, waiting and staring at Caboose, who stood where he had been.

     “Huh?” Was all he said.

     “Okay, that was your warning shot! The next one is going right between your eyes!” A voice came from the base.

     “Private Caboose! Get down!” Washington hissed.

     “Wait a minute.” He declared.

     “All right, I warned ya! Siyonara, biatch!” Another bullet hit the ground behind Caboose.

     “Ah, come on! What the fuck?” The voice raged.

     “Caboose!” Washington barked.

     “I know that voice! Church! Church! It’s me, your all-time best friend!” Caboose yelled at the base.

     “Caboose?” Came in answer. “Caboose, is that you?”

     “Yes, Church it’s me!” Church, apparently, began firing rapidly, missing every time. “I have missed you so much! It has been so long! Did you miss me?”

     “Fuck, I missed him!” Church yelled.

     “I knew you did!” Caboose replied.

     “Go. Away.” Church growled.

     “This is your friend?” Washington questioned as Fira began to nervously scratch at the ground.

     “Yes!”

     “And he’s shooting at you?”

     “Well, at me and stuff around me. Yeah, this is kind of our thing. He acts like he doesn’t like me, but he really does.” The gun fire continued. “Oh, and he might bring up something about me killing him, but that’s only the truth. It’s a joke.” He gasped. “You can play along if you want!”

     “Wait, that doesn’t make any sense. You did what? You killed him?”

     “Hey, scram!” Church called at them. “Seriously, get the fuck outta here.”

     “Hey Church!” Caboose walked forward. “This is Agent Washington! He needs to speak to you!” Washington and Fira stepped forward. Church had blue armor as well, only his was lighter.

     “Agent Wa- you brought a freelancer here? What’s wrong with you?!” Church ignored them.

     “Open this gate.” Washington ordered.

     “Uh, no can do, Bud. See, this is a secure facility. Nobody in, nobody out. Sorry, guess you’ll have to come back…never.” Church replied.

     “Oh no. Then I guess we’ll just have to walk through the huge hole in your secure wall.” Washington gestured to the large hole.

     “Fine. I’ll open the fucking gate.” Church hissed through his teeth.

     They waited a moment before the gate moved out of their way.

     “Let’s go. Fira, stay here and guard. I don’t want anything getting in.” Washington told the young jaguar curtly before walking in with the blue soldier.

     Fira snorted and scratched the ground. Yes, she was young, but he didn’t have to treat her like that, leaving her out. She wanted to know what was going on too! For a while after Caboose joined them it seemed like she and Washington were getting along better but apparently not. She shook her head reared, letting her weight slam back down to the ground in frustration. Why her? Why did Washington have to be such an asshole? What did Noca see in him?

     Fira’s tail drooped at the thought of the older jaguar. She missed her dearly. With Noca, Washington was tolerable, and she could take her problems up with her. Now though… now she was on her own.

     Fira sighed and turned away from the scratches in the ground, deciding to set a perimeter. She eventually worked herself out of her gloomy thoughts and into a trot, pacing around the perimeter.

     Her nostrils flared and she stiffened sharply as she picked up a scent she wouldn’t forget near the back of the base. Her hackles rose and she began to snarl softly, advancing forward with stiff legs. The stink that had been all over Noca was here.

     She neared a set of rocks that had collapsed on top of the base and began to move carefully up. She neared the top and sniffed around, still on high alert. Her eyes didn’t pick anything up, but her nose told her it was there…or had been there. She sniffed a section of the base thoroughly. The thing’s urine smelled old…she thought. Noca was always better at this.

     Her ears flicked as she heard Washington yell her name. She took another look around, sniffing and listening carefully.

     “Fira!” He yelled again. Washington did not sound happy.

     Fira shook her head and went back down and over to where the three humans stood waiting.

     “Where were you?” Washington demanded.

     /I smelled the thing that hurt Noca./ Fira coughed out.

     “You should have stayed here. The Meta could have gotten in and killed us.” Washington replied angrily.

     /That’s what I was tracking!/ Fira snarled.

     “Hey.” Washington replied sharply. “Enough of that. Your excuses don’t stand. We could have died. Then what would you have done?”

     Fira took a step forward, teeth bared and a snarl emitting from deep in her throat. /What is wrong with you?!/

     Washington stepped forward as well. “Do you know what your problem is? You’re trying to be Noca. And you’re not. That’s what I hate about you. You think you can just replace her. Well, news flash: You can’t. You are just so stuck up in your delusions of superiority and skill, when you have neither. You’re scouting and sneaking is the loudest I have ever heard anyone try to be quiet. You think because you are bigger that you are a better fighter. Noca was the picture of grace on the battlefield when she needed to be. You? You’re more like a clown trying to be a business agent. You are just the dirt beneath her feet. You never will be as good as her, never. You will never replace her. Stop trying.”

     Fira took two steps back. What? This is what Washington thought? She shook her head and darted past him, racing down the path. Her long legs struck the ground hard, claws extended, desperate to get away. She left them behind, reaching the edge of a cliff and staring down to the bottom of the canyon, staring into the abyss.


	17. Chapter 17

     Wash walked up to the soldier standing guard over the base and the ship where Tex had crashed. “Soldier, step aside. I am Recovery Agent Washington. I need to get to the ship.”

     “I cannot do that, sir.” The soldier replied.

     “What do you mean you can’t?” Wash asked.

     “Sorry, sir. Those are my orders. No one can approach the crash site. You can’t come in. Sorry.”

     “I need to see that ship. Check my clearance if you need to.”

     “I know, sir, but it won’t matter. They said I can’t let anybody in. Anybody.”

     “I have orders from Command, private.”

     “So do I. These came from the Director himself.” The soldier paused and looked around. “Look, sir, I’d like to help you, I really would, but this investigation thing, apparently they’re started talking to people within the recovery force. Now everything’s getting locked down. If you can get Command to call and tell me different, I can let you in, but until then, there’s nothing I can do. You can use red base if you want to make some calls. That facility has already been swept.” He gestured to the abandoned base.

     “Fine. I understand.” Wash walked back to the two waiting blues and sighed. “We have a problem.”

     “I hope it isn’t a math problem.” Caboose said seriously.

     “Dude shut up. Is it the fact that you scared away the cat?” Church asked.

     Wash sighed. “No. It isn’t. I’m sure she’s fine. We don’t need her.” Fira hadn’t shown up since she ran off, which was fine with Wash. “They’ve got the crash site locked down.”

     “Oh great. We couldn’t have found that out on the radio? We had to walk here?” Church sighed.

     “He said we could use this base if we want.” Wash offered, gesturing to red base.

     “Wow. The empty concrete base? Is it our birthday?” Church asked.

     “I want cake.” Caboose declared.

     “Can’t we find somewhere nicer to hang out? Hey, maybe there’s a cool night club somewhere that you can’t get into either. That would be awesome.” Church continued.

     “You two just stay here. I’ll go draw off the guard.” Wash told them. “When I give you the signal, use that grav lift.”

     “The what? How do we use it?” Church asked dubiously.

    “Just step into it. It’ll do the rest.” Wash smirked beneath his helmet at the thought. “Meet me at the ship.” He moved quickly away, ignoring Church’s words after him.

     Wash almost ordered Fira to scout ahead before catching himself. He didn’t need her. Damn them for bringing her up.

\----------

     Wash finished placing the explosives near the base. At least ten barrels of the stuff sat stacked against the wall. He backed up, crouching next to a rock, aimed, and shot. Fire lit up the sky and the boom then rumble of the explosion masked the sound of the warning siren for a moment.

     “Okay, come on out, but come quietly.” He told the blues over the radio. Wash listened to Church’s agreement, then sighed. He felt unease on his own, without someone watching his back. He would have to get used to it though, it wasn’t like he could trust the blues to actually be competent…

      His thoughts were interrupted by Church flying through the air and bouncing along the ground, yelling and screaming profanities as he did so.

      “I said quietly, what part of quiet don’t you understand?” Wash hissed over the radio as he stepped out from behind his rock.

     “What part?”  Church shouted, abstaining from the radio. “How about the part where I got thrown eighty feet in the fucking air by the god damn throwy thing!”

     Wash sighed and faced red base. “Come on, Caboose, let’s go.”

     “Umm, no thanks. I’m fine up here.” Caboose replied over the radio.

     Wash sighed again. “Caboose, if you aren’t here by the time I get to one, I am going to go over there myself and get you. Three.”

     “I’m fine.” He replied.

     “Two.” Wash prepared his rifle, exaggerating the action so the other could hear it.

     “Really, I can wait here…” He seemed to be doubting himself.

     “One.” Wash started forward resolvedly.

     “Okay, okay! I’m coming!” Caboose said hurriedly and stepped into the grav lift. The other soldier, if you could call him that, Wash thought, flew through the air and hit the ground- on his feet.

     “Bullshit!” Church yelled in anger.

     Wash shrugged and gestured for them to follow him. They hid behind his rock as a tank drove past. “They didn’t see us. All right, stay out of sight.” Wash led the way to the waiting ship. “Do you recognize this ship?”

     “Yeah, this looks like it.” Church replied.

     “Sheila?” Caboose cut in. “Sheila. Are you okay?”

     “Um... what is he doing?” Wash asked.

     “Oh, yeah we uh, we transferred our tank's training program in to the ship, so that it could help us repair it.” Church explained.

     Wash stared. “Did you inform Command that you moved the program to the ship?”

     “Yeah, we're not really big on paperwork.” Church admitted.

     “That's actually a good thing in this case. If they don't know it's there, they may not have tried to activate it.” Wash replied, opening up a panel on the ship. A set of controls were there, and Wash exclaimed his happiness. “Ah ha, here we go.”

     A female voice spoke slowly, glitching on occasion. “Hello, and thank you for activating the- wait, where am I?”

     “Sheila?” Caboose asked.

     Wash ignored him. “Program, instruction: run a full diagnostic, and load the logs from your last flight.”

     “Affirmative. Excep-exception: the system has taken dam-taken damage. I am functing- I am functioning at minimum capacity-ity-ity-.” The voice stuttered.

     Wash ignored that and gave another order. “Program, instruction. Override exception and-”

     “Do not talk to her like that, she is not a program!” Caboose burst out.

     “Whoa. What? Calm down.” Wash said quickly.

     “Hey I'm just gonna, stand behind Caboose, for a couple minutes. You know for safety reasons.” He moved behind the other blue.

     “Port engine destroyed.” The ship announced.

     “Okay. I only want to replay the logs from the crash. So can you please get it-” Wash stopped as Church backed further away from himself and Caboose. “I mean her, to do that.” He amended.

     “Stabilizer offline.” The voice continued.

     “Sheila, um, would you go ahead and do that ah thing that he just said, to me?” Caboose asked the ship.

     “Begin-beginning playb-playback.” The screen lit up and they heard the sounds of the imminent crash. Sirens wailed and they could hear things banging into each other.

     The audio from the ship spoke. “Warning, warning, system failure.

     “Sheila: damage report, now!” So even Texas called it Shiela…

     The ship responded. “Port abort, destroyed. Rear stabilizer offline. Navigation, offline. And my system clock does not match interior records.”

     “Did Gamma get loose?” Tex demanded.

     “Negative, but I do not know how much longer I can contain him.” The ship- Sheila he supposed- replied.

     Tex asked desperately. “Computer, what about there? In the canyon, can we land?”

     “Analyzing data.” Sheila responded.

     “Just tell me, can you get us there?”

     “I am unable to calculate-”

     “Sheila, give me manual control, now!”

     “Acknowledged. Manual control, activated. Warning: decompression. Rear doors, open.”

     “Where're they going? Close the hatch!” Now Tex sounded scared. Her last sentences were frantic as well, a sharp comparison to the ship’s lack of emotion.

     “Rear doors open.” Sheila announced.

     “Wait!”

     “Acknowledged. Warning.”

     “What happened to-”

     “Altitude critical. Brace for impact. Brace for impact.”

     “Hold on!”

     “Brace for impact.”

     “Everybody just hold on-”

     There was a long beep, then silence.

     “Okay, so after that the ship crashed here. And from what a survivor told us the Blues got here first and offloaded the bodies and equipment. Then they started to get infected.” Wash explained.

     “Infected? What were they doing with the bodies?” Caboose asked.

     “Gross, shut up.” Church sounded angry.

     Caboose remained ignorant. “No really, what were they doing with the bodies.”

     Wash continued to ignore the incompetent soldier. “They said their men started acting erratically. And for some reason they destroyed all their radios and their own com tower.”

     “Okay, okay. That was definitely Omega.” Church confirmed.

     “You had a similar experience?” Wash questioned.

     “Yeah, similar? Exactly the same.” He stated.

     “It all adds up then. Omega was the one who inherited that trait. During training they discovered he could move from suit to suit. For some reason he preferred Agent Texas. They tried to reassign him but he always made his way back to her somehow.” Wash thought out loud.

     “So where's your A.I.?” Church asked.

     “I don't have one. Any more. It's a long story but it's why I was chosen for this job.” Wash replied curtly.

     Church pressed on. “Okay, okay I knew I had heard your name before. You're that guy that went nuts, right?”

     Wash struggled to keep his composure. “I didn't do anything. My A.I... lost control of itself.”

     “Riiight. It just happened to do it while it was inside your head.” Church replied skeptically.

     “Right.” Wash ignored his tone.

     “We have a lot in common, Agent Washington.” Caboose stated.

     “No we don't. And don't ever say that again.” Wash ordered.

     “Where's Tex's body?” Church asked suddenly.

     Wash replied. “According to the prisoner, it should be in Blue Base.”

     “Take me to it, I want to see it.” Church demanded.

     Wash shook his head. “What? I don't think so. That's their main-” Wash’s helmet began to beep, then Command began speaking to him.

“Recovery Command calling Recovery One, level zero.”

     “I have you, Command, level zero. Go ahead.” Wash replied.

     “We have a beacon Wash. Pulling the data now. Stand by for ID and coordinates.”

     “I received it here too. Standing by.”

     “What was that?” Church cut in.

     “That was my recovery beacon. It means an A.I. somewhere is in jeopardy and I have to find it before- ...something, else, does.” Wash explained.

     Command spoke again. “Coordinates locked, transmitting now.”

     “Receiving coordinates for recovery target. Do we have an ID?”

     “Affirmative, it is from the A.I. Delta and-”

     “Agent South.” Wash finished.

     “Roger that, Agent South Dakota. Vital reports look bad, yeah she's in trouble Wash.” Command replied.

     Wash felt anger stirring deep within him. “Yes. Yes she is.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry guys. Its taken me way too long to write this. At first, I had no inspiration and then I kind of forgot that I had to post the chapters.... On the bright side, I have the next chapter all written and editted, and both of these two are a couple thousand words long. Seriously though, I am so sorry. I really don't have an excuse.  
> \----------

     Fira watched as the Meta fired at Agent South’s shields. The monkey-thing inside screeched its disapproval as South spoke with the green AI. The thing that had killed Noca was nowhere in sight. Fira remained crouched behind the boulder, ears pricked forward when she heard the purple agent yelling. The shields faltered and the Meta fired. The bullet flew wide and she heard Washington’s voice yell, “There they are!”

     She looked up as Washington and the blues drove up in ATVs. “Don’t let it get near her!” He yelled. They leapt out as the Meta shot at them, then paused to reload as Washington shouted orders. South ran away from the fight and Fira felt her lip curl in disgust.

     A flash of movement caught her attention as Washington and the others ran to cover. The speckled pelt of the Meta’s partner darted towards their cover.

     A roar emitted from Fira and she ran forward in hot pursuit of the other.

\----------

     “What the-?!” Wash cried as he rolled out of the way of Crota’s claws. The hyena landed and spun around, letting off her eerie laugh. Wash aimed his weapon, then nearly dropped it as a familiar tawny pelt leapt over him and crashed into the hyena, roaring fiercely. He stared for a moment before turning back to where the blues stared.

     “Don’t let her get away! Fira can handle the hyena.”

\----------

     Fira paid no attention to the humans. Her sole focus remained on the beast in front of her. She snarled and slashed out. The hyena ducked under her claws and ran beneath her, spinning and clawing at her from the other side.

     Fira jumped forward and pivoted, rearing to meet the hyena as it moved through the air. Her claws caught the side of the spotted body and she forced it to the ground.

     She felt her claws dig into the other’s pelt, blood flowing freely around them. The thing growled and bit down on her foreleg. Fira yelped and pulled away quickly, bringing her own jaws down onto the face of the demon. Both of them let go of each other and backed away, snarling or growling. Blood dripped from the beast’s multiple wounds; Fira favored her left foreleg.

     The thing looked past her and laughed again, turning and darting away. Fira turned her head in time to hear Washington yell at her to move before he and the darker blue leapt over the wall. She ran forward as quickly as she could, feeling the blast lift begin to lift her off the ground.

\----------

     Fira hit the ground awkwardly and felt heat and smoke wash over her. She scrambled to her feet and looked around for the other animal, but she wasn’t in sight. Fira snarled angrily and limped around the wall. She stood a short distance away from where the soldiers were yelling about equipment and time. Agent South moaned and the orangutan screeched at them.

     Washington glanced over at South, then looked around. He looked at Fira then quickly looked away, moving to the injured agent. The blues followed him; Fira moved towards her as well, still staying a distance away.

     “Delta, are you here?” Washington asked.

     South continued groaning as the green AI appeared. “Affirmative. I am undamaged. However, Agent South is seriously wounded. May I suggest moving me to a new host?”

     “Roger that. I don’t trust her anyway.” Washington looked to the two blues. “One of you two take him.”

     “Umm, I don’t think that I can-” Church began.

     “I’ll do it.” Caboose interrupted, moving forward. “I like meeting new people.” He took the AI.

     “Delta, what happened?” Washington asked.

     “I agree with the simulation trooper. The Meta has most like recovered the temporal distortion unit, and an AI capable of running it: in this case, Gamma.” Delta replied.

     “Well, why didn’t it kill us then?” Washington asked.

     “I’m sorry, but I do not have enough data to formulate an answer. I think we should simply be happy that it is gone.” Delta responded.

     “That makes sense to me.” Church agreed.

     “I also agree with the glowing person.” Caboose turned slightly. “Everyone else sees the glowing person, right?”

     Delta ignored him. “It is possible the Meta has been injured in some way and is retreating to repair itself.”

    “So. If we can find it before it does, we may actually stand a chance at beating it.” Washington declared.

     “Either way, I don’t think we should be hanging around here.” Church said.

     “Then let’s get moving.” Washington replied.

     “I-I can’t walk on my own.” South stood up slowly, Pongo staring worriedly.

     “Then you better start crawling. If you think I’m leaving you here to escape, you’ve got another thing coming.” Washington replied with almost concealed anger

     “Agent Washington, if I may: Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta, to save herself.” Delta interjected.

     “Really?” Washington asked interestedly.

     “Much like she wounded you in our previous encounter with it.” Delta continued. “As I have learned in out travels, her brother North suffered a similar fate.”

     “What a team player.” Washington responded.

     “It is highly likely that she will turn on us again soon, and in her current physical state, she will only hamper our project.” By this point, Pongo had been tense, and at Delta’ words, he bared his teeth.

     “What are you suggesting?”

     “That we not allow her to hamper our progress.”

     “Okay.” Washington pulled out his pistol and aimed at South.

     Pongo ran up her shoulder and screeched at him, silencing at a gesture from South. “Oh come on Wash, what are you gonna do, sh-” A bullet to the brain silenced her.

     Pongo screeched again and leapt forward, hands stretched for Washington’s throat.

     Fira felt a snarl in her throat as she pounced as well, grabbing the orangutan in her reaching, powerful jaws and silencing him permanently. She landed and made eye contact with Washington, still keeping her injured leg off the ground. Fira bit down harder and crushed the orangutan’s head in, before dropping him next to South and walking slowly away, ignoring them.

     “Yes. Good suggestion.” Washington said, seemingly ignoring Fira as well.

     “You’re welcome.” Delta responded.

     Church’s voice reached her as she made her way out of their sight. “Dude, you guys are some cold motherfuckers.”

\----------

     Fira thought about what she had heard them discussing as they made their way to the power facility that the blues thought the Meta was at. She had heard Church and Delta talking about Washington, about how he may eventually not be sane enough for this job. She had mixed feelings about that; Noca had trusted Washington and had believed in him. On the other hand, he always seemed…off.

     A rock bumping her injured leg distracted her as she covered up a hiss of pain. She was remaining out of sight from the humans as they walked along, simply glad that the Meta had taken one of their vehicles because that meant she didn’t have to run to keep up with them. The Meta…she hadn’t realized that it was a freelancer, but that made sense. With all its expertise, equipment, and partner, apparently a hyena, it had a lot of what Noca had told her about. But why hadn’t the older jaguar just told her that it was a freelancer, like Washington? Why keep her in the dark?

     Fira shook her head. She didn’t like to question Noca’s actions and the other was always smarter than her anyway. Washington used to call them the brains and the muscle.

     Something else was bothering her: Washington sounded like he was lying when he spoke about the Alpha. His statements were rushed and lacking emotion more than he regularly did. But why lie?

     What was it about Washington and Noca that had made them want to shroud themselves in secrecy? She thought she understood why Washington didn’t tell her everything- he had yelled out his anger at her- but why Noca? She had thought that they were close…but maybe not. Noca had let her into her mind so she would know what it was like when she finally connected with someone. How did she miss all this?

     She shook her head again. All this was too much; usually Noca did the thinking. Fira just agreed and went along with it. Perhaps Washington was right. She had only been muscle to the two of them. Was she trying to be like Noca, actually think about things? Her tail dropped and she stopped to clean her wound again. Not collect herself. She had spent enough time around Washington to understand more about emotion than she wanted to.

\----------

     “Look, there’s our cycle: the Meta must be here.” Wash said.

     “Yeah, because no one else in the military would have a standard issue cycle, just, like that.” Church replied sarcastically.

     “Also, the piles of dead bodies mighthave been a cue.” Caboose added.

     “Just keep your heads down and your eyes open,” Wash said angrily, walking over to a staircase. “I’m going to advance along that wall. You two take Delta and move up along the other side.”

     “Okay,” Church replied.

     “Don’t use the radio unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

     “Okay.”

     “And don’t make a move until I do.”

     “Okay!”

     “And no screw ups this time!”

     “Okay! Are we going to sit here on the beach all day or are we going to get this thing?”

     “We only have one chance at this before it gets back to full power.” Wash explained. “I can’t take any chances that you guys are going to botch this.” He turned and ran up the stairs.

     “Agent Washington, perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose.” Delta said from where he was at the top of the stairs.

     Wash stopped. Now this? “No.”

     “Statistically speaking, a freelancer would be much better trained to use my-”

     “I said no, now get going.” Wash moved away from them, hugging his wall and covering himself carefully.

     He sighed internally. He had to do this. “Fira? I know you’re listening. I’m sorry. It wasn’t fair of me to say that.” He stopped, uncertain of how to go on. He opened his mouth to continue when clicking claws caught his attention and he whirled around.

     Fira moved clumsily in the shadows, only partly because of her injury. She met his eyes for a second before quickly looking to the ground and sheathing her claws.

     Wash breathed a small sigh of relief. She was with him.

     Silently, he moved forward again, reaching an opening to what looked like a courtyard. The Meta stood there, staring at something on the wall. Crota sat at his feet, staring at the wall as well. The two were facing away. Across the courtyard, Church and Caboose crouched.

     Wash took a deep breath before he pulled a grenade out from his belt. “Now!” He yelled, throwing it, then leaping down, Fira half a second behind him. “Move up!” He ordered.

     The Meta shot at him and Crota darted around the bullets and rockets from the two freelancers.

\----------

     Fira hit the ground and bit back a yelp as she landed. Washington ran forward and to the side as the hyena ran the other way towards her. Fira rose to meet her, snarling menacingly. The other didn’t hesitate, barreling into her at full speed. Fira flew backwards but sank her claws as best she could into the other. It was then that she realized that it was wearing armor. Fira snarled louder, disengaged, and backed away, feeling very vulnerable.

     The creature laughed and Fira felt her ears pin back in humiliation. She roared and leapt forward, slamming the other to the ground. It bit down on her injury and Fira roared again, this time out of pain. The hyena twisted her head and Fira went down, her leg now sticking out awkwardly.

     It stood and placed a clawed paw on her head, holding her down.

     Fira snarled and refused to whine, glaring at the other. It laughed again and Fira looked over in silent horror as the Meta slammed its blade into Washington’s abdomen. He slammed against the fence and the Meta bashed his head, knocking him to the ground with a groan.

    Washington rolled to a crouch and watched the Meta as he snapped his fingers at the hyena and ran out, the beast following. “Don’t just stand there; after it!” Washington ordered the useless blues.

     Church threw a grenade and ran after them. Delta began to offer a suggestion and Church agreed immediately.

     Washington got to his feet and began towards Fira. She scrambled up, ignoring the pain and the two of them ran out.

\----------

     Wash fired after the Meta. “There, use your rifle!” Wash coached Church.

     “My rifle?” He asked confusedly.

     “Shoot it!” Wash cried as the Meta jumped through the giant turbine. Church fired and the bullet bounced off a blade, then all around the compound before nicking the back of the Meta’s leg.

     “I got it! Yes! Did you see that? What a shot! I’m awesome!” Church celebrated as Wash jumped over the wall.

     “It only counts if you call it!” Wash yelled as he ran. He heard Fira snort behind him and smiled.

     “Oh bullshit, dude!” Church yelled from where he ran behind them.

     They got to a patch of blood and Wash pointed it out. “Look there. Come on, quietly.” He crouched slightly and his and Church’s footsteps quieted. Fira’s disappeared.

     Wash felt Fira nudge his leg and she pricked her ears at him. “Wait, do you hear something?”

     “No, wait, yeah.” Church replied as Wash too began to hear…was that polka music?

     “What is that?” He asked as the three of them stared out. “Music?”

     “What?” Church asked. “Oh.”

     A jeep with three red soldiers drove up, one of them the red from before. They were laughing and cheering as they drove past and into the walled area.

     They ran in after and watched as a familiar southern accent yelled, “Yeah, nothing’s going to stop us now-” just as they hit a blade from the turbine and crashed. They continued yelling at each other.

     “Who are they?” Wash asked.

     “They’re the reds from our canyon!” Church replied. “Look Wash, I don’t know how they found us or why they’re here, but don’t have anything to worry about. Seriously, not a thing. These guys are idiots. They can’t do anything.”

     “Umm, we might wanna take cover.” Wash watched as the jeep came around again, riding on the turbine, facing them. With a gun.

     They ran as bullets began peppering the ground and Church swore. “Wait a minute, where’s Caboose? Where’s Delta? Fira, go.” Wash ordered. Fira nodded her head and took off at a faster three-legged run.

\----------

     Fira ran up the stairs and around the corner determinedly. Her claws scraped the ground and she had to remind herself multiple times to calm down and sheath them. She reached the Caboose’s body and saw the Meta crouched over it. He looked up and growled as she didn’t stop and reached for him with long claws. He reached up and swatted her aside, rising and aiming. Rockets blasted out of his gun and Fira jumped to the side desperately. She scrambled around as he fired again and again at her.

     She dashed in a small circle around him, hugging the wall. She barreled into his legs, throwing them out from beneath him and sending him sliding. Fira followed him, grabbing his weapon and tossing it aside before clawing at him, trying to find a weak spot.

     The Meta growled and threw her off easily. He snapped his fingers and pointed to Caboose’s body. Fira followed the point and saw the hyena charging towards Caboose.

     The Meta slammed her to the ground and she gasped as the air left her body so quickly her vision blurred for a moment. Then it was back and she was already engaged in fighting him, her claws locked around his forearms. They found purchase and pulled. Just like Noca did before her, the armor bent and his skin was exposed. She sank her claws in with a snarl of triumph and the Meta rose to his feet and smashed her against a wall. As Fira sank to the ground, she saw him run off.

     Fira lay there for a moment, panting, before remembering Caboose. She surged to her feet, momentarily forgetting all her pain, and whirled around to see the hyena frantically trying to get past Caboose’s armor.

     Fira roared and charged. Flesh smacked armor and claws scraped metal. The thing flew through the air and Fira came to a rough halt. She stood snarling over Caboose, daring the other to get closer. The lights flickered and the thing dashed forward in the dark.

     Fira snarled. Did the demon not think that she could see just as well in the dark? She reared and crashed down on top of the other. It twisted and scraped at her soft belly. Fira roared and reached down, grabbing the other’s armor and throwing her high into the air by sheer strength as the lights turned back on.

     /You think you’re so great? Fight me without your tricks and I’ll show you the meaning of pain, demented bitch./ Fira snarled angrily, taking a step forward.

     The thing only laughed at her and ran forward again.

     The world seemed to slow for an instant and Fira saw how its right hind leg was slightly slower. She crouched a bit and waited…waited…waited for what felt like an eternity before the world returned to normal and she leapt to the side, pivoting in the air, then straight into that right hind leg. The thing flew wildly to one side again and hit the wall hard. It struggled slowly to its feet as Fira returned to her spot over Caboose, hoping desperately that the other was too tired to continue as well.

     Her wish was granted; the creature laughed eerily and moved off at a slow run.

     Fira sank slowly to the ground next to Caboose, exhaustion finally settling over her like heavy blanket. She forced herself to remain awake, licking at her wounds carefully. Wash would come, he would help.


	19. Chapter 19

     Wash ran around the corner. Fira stood over Caboose’s body, watching him. She trotted up when she saw him and he hesitantly placed his hand on her head. “You okay?” He asked, watching the blood drip down.

     Fira bobbed her head once, eye lids struggling to stay open, and Wash frowned, seeing the lie. However, Caboose was still unmoving, so if Fira said she was all right, she would be okay for a little while.

     “Caboose, are you okay? Caboose!” Wash sighed. “Damn it. Delta, are you here? Delta?” He asked, even though he knew the answer. He tossed down his medical unit and radioed Church. “Church, I have Caboose. He’s hurt, but I’m going to keep him alive with a healing unit. How are you doing with the Meta?”

     He heard a scream, then Church replied, “We’re dying!”

     Wash sighed. “Oh great. Fira, stay here. Make sure he’s all right and…clean yourself up. You look awful.”

     The jaguar snorted but settled down next to Caboose again, licking herself.

     Wash turned away and moved back to the compound, grabbing a semi-machine gun on the way and jumping down off the balcony. He landed behind the Meta and Crota and aimed.

     “Hi.” He caught their attention. “Remember me?” Wash opened fire, watching the Meta and Crota growl and hiss, backing away, blood flying as Wash advanced.

     Next thing Wash knew, the two enemies were gone. He threw the gun to the ground.

     “Their gone! Damn it! Idiots!” He rounded on the reds as they moved out from hiding with Church. “We almost had it!”

     “Almost had it?” One of them, the maroon one, asked. “We never even hurt it!”

     “He means before you got here!” Church yelled, obviously pissed too. “We had it crippled before you guys showed up and fucked everything up!”

     “Oh yeah, you guys looked like you had everything under control before we got here.” The red that they had met before retorted.

     “Up yours, Red. I don’t see you doing anything heroic.” Church responded sourly.

     “It threw our car at us.” The maroon one declared.

     The yellow-gold one that had been pinned down by the Meta underneath the many vehicles ran up. “I’m fine, by the way.” He stated. “Just in case anyone’s wondering.”

     “Well, the three of you are staying with us now. I can’t possibly hope to fight the Meta in this state with just Church and…”

     He and Church looked at each other. “Caboose!”

     They all ran up the stairs to where Caboose and Fira waited. The jaguar was on her three good legs, having heard them coming. She was snarling at the reds, hackles raised and looking quite intimidating with all the blood, despite her awkward growing body.

     “Stand down, Fira.” Wash ordered. He felt himself flinch slightly as she flinched noticeably and slinked away into the shadows, fearing rebuke.

     Wash sighed. Damn it. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

     He shook his head. Fira would have to wait. She would understand.

     Right?

     He knelt by Caboose’s head and scanned his vitals again, confused by the results.

     “Wash, what’s the verdict?” Church asked.

     “I don’t know. He seems okay. I think he was knocked out, I just can’t seem to get him to come out of it.” Wash declared as Caboose moved his head a little and mumbled softly.

     “What’s he mumbling?” The goldish one asked.

     “I can’t make it out, but, I don’t really understand half the stuff he says normally.” Church replied, rising to his feet.

     “This makes no sense. All his vitals check out. Why can’t I revive him?” Wash was frustrated. “Hey, do you guys know a medic around here by any chance?”

     “No!” all the reds shouted in unison. Odd.

     “Well, maybe removing Delta did something to him. Like a, a coma or something.” Church offered awkwardly.

     “Yeah, but there’s no way to know that for sure. Unless you have a way to see inside his head.” Wash sighed, then decided. “Prep him for evac. I’ll put in a call to Command and get an extract going.” He turned and moved away to make the call. “This is Recovery One calling Command. Come in, Command.”

     Wash struggled to get a response. Apparently they were out of range.

     “Hey, Agent Washington!” The maroon one ran up to him. “It turns out we do know a medic, but he’s really far away. Maybe if we run around this corner right here, we’ll get better reception!”

     Wash sighed and followed him. These guys really were idiots…

     “Come in, Command. This is Recovery One. Command, please respond.” Wash tried again. Still nothing.

     “Who is this medic you know?” He turned to the soldier.

     “He…uh, well, you see, he’s a pacifist so he might not be nearby.” He replied.

     Wash raised an eyebrow. “A pacifist in a war?”

     “Yeah, we don’t really get it either.” The soldier seemed to relax.

     “Well, as long as he’s a doctor. Who is he?” Wash asked again.

     “Well, uh, he, I mean we…we don’t actually know. We just call him Doc.” He tensed up again.

     “Then how am I supposed to get in contact with him?” Wash sighed again.

     “Umm, his name is like Fred, or Frank or something. Frank something, I think.” He replied.

     Wash shook his head. “This is a waste of time.” He began to walk back to where Caboose was.

    “No! You can’t go over there!” The soldier moved quickly in his way.

     “Why not?”

     “Because, uh, because they might have…taken his armor off! To…try to see what’s wrong!”

     “This is pointless.” Wash shoved past him and walked over to see Church crouched over Caboose’s body.

     “Church, what are you-” He was cut off as a transparent, white soldier appeared, yelling in Church’s voice, “Delta, Delta wait! What does that mean? Memory is the key?”

     “Uh, dude?” The yellow one asked.

     Not-Church looked over at him, then at Wash and the maroon one. “Heh, turns out I’m not so good at distractions.” He said sheepishly.

     “Wash, don’t panic. I can explain.” Maybe-Church said calmly.

     “Yeah, see when Simmons was trying to bore you with nerd stuff, he was really trying to distract you from what the blue guy here was doing.” The gold one said.

     “He means, explain the fact that he’s a ghost.” The red one said.

    “Oh right. Yeah, he can explain that part too.”

     “Idiot.”

     Wash sighed. “Fira? Can you come out? I want you to hear this, and get in the range of the healing unit.”

     The tawny jaguar moved out cautiously, staying away from him. Wash knelt down and tapped the ground near the unit. “Here, Fira. You’ll feel better.”

     She moved over and lay down, sighing as the unit began to make quiet noises and licked the blood on her fur again.

     “What is going on?” Wash looked up at them again, straightening up.

     “Wash, stay calm. We can explain.” Church replied carefully.

     “I don’t want explanations, I want the truth. Now. When were you going to tell me about this?” He accused.

     “Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning. You see, Caboose here killed me by accident once. Well, actually, more than once.” Church began.

     “Not my fault…Tucker did it…” Caboose mumbled from the ground.

     “Shut up.” Wash could practically hear Church roll his eyes.

     Who was Tucker? Oh well, that would have to wait. “He killed you. As in, dead.”

     “Then we reached an agreement.” The red one added, “I built blue over here a new body-”

     “Agreement?” Church cut in, laughing. “More like we kicked your ass, and you didn’t have much of a choice in what you wanted to do.”

     “Okay, what now?” The red asked.

     “What are you, an idiot?” Simmons chimed in.

     The idiots descended quickly into an argument. Fira and Wash made eye contact and he nodded at her. Fira threw back her head and roared loudly, the purely predatory sound shutting them up immediately.

     “Stop. Focus.” Wash barely kept his patience. “How did you build them a body?”

     “With the robot kit, of course. I’d already used ours to build our helper, Lopez.” The red answered.

     “And a mighty fine job you did too, sir.” Simmons jumped in.

     “Yeah, it’s always great to have a helper no one can understand.” The yellow one him shot down.

     “Blue Team didn’t use theirs.” The red continued. “They even had an extra, for some reason. We used that for your buddy, uh what’s his-”

     Wash cut him off. “And that didn’t strike anyone as odd, that you would have a kit to build a robot that looks just like a soldier?”

     Simmons answered him. “That’s just standard issue equipment, right?”

     “What?” Wash asked incredulously. “No! Have you ever run into anyone else who has one?”

     “We don’t really get out that often.” Simmons replied with a shrug.

     “Okay, smart guy,” The red leader said. “If they’re so rare, then why did Command send us out an extra one when they told us to ship out to Rat’s Nest?”

     “You guys went to Rat’s Nest too?” Church asked.

     The red ignored him. “I used some of the spare parts to spruce up Lopez.”

     “Spare parts? Did you fix his voice thing?” Simmons asked.

     “You know, I didn’t even think about that until just this second. Kind of obvious in hindsight.” He replied. Idiot. “Probably best not to mention it to him if you see him.”

     “Meh, he wouldn’t understand anyway.”  Simmons shrugged.

     “You’re team sucks.” Church taunted.

     “At least our robot isn’t the leader of our team, blue-bot!” The red shot back.

     “Hey!” Caboose leapt suddenly to his feet. “That’s not very nice.” He declared. “He means us, right?”

     “Yes,” Church replied. “and, shut up.”

     “Stop it!” Wash yelled, causing them all to flinch, including Fira. “I can’t stand this. No more bickering. You have to be the most immature soldiers I’ve ever met!”

      “Your face is immature.” The yellow soldier responded immediately.

     “Shut up. From now on, everyone just keep quiet and don’t talk unless I ask you a question.” He looked at them all. “That’s an order. I need to figure this out.”

     “Hold on,” The red leader said. “You can’t order us around!”

     “Yes, I can.” Wash replied determinedly.

     “What’s your rank?” He asked accusingly.

     “My rank?” Wash laughed. “You still don’t get it, do you? You think you’re real soldiers? You’re not. You guys are nothing.”

     “Whatever. Your face is…nothing.” The gold one sounded almost sad about that.

     “We use you guys as testing grounds. Practice.” He looked at the red. “You never noticed that you never had anything to do until a freelancer showed up? Or you made a call to Command?”

     “You’re making that up.” The red tried one last time.

     “Am I? Think about it. Name one thing that happened that wasn’t directly preceded by Command calling you, or sending someone to your base. One thing.” There was silence. “Anything? No? I thought so.” He turned to the reds. “You three go assess the vehicles. See if you can find some trace of the Meta while you’re at it.”

    “Ooh, finally, a take-charge leader. I like it.” Simmons said brightly, turning and running off.

     The other two followed him, saying in unison, “shut up!”

     Wash turned to the remaining blues. “Church, get back into your armor. You’re just going to draw attention to yourself like that.”

     “Fine. But first-” Church started.

     “No, no first.” Wash interrupted. “Get in your armor.”

     “I really think I should tell you what it is-” Now he was just being insubordinate.

     “Sh!” Wash sighed.

     “I have a message from Delta.” What?

     “Delta? Why didn’t you tell me?” What was wrong with these soldiers?

     “Oh come on. Seriously?” Church asked.

     “How did you get in contact with him?”

     “He left a message for me in Caboose’s head. Actually, for me to give to you. I guess he figured out I would get in there and find it.”

     “How did he know that? Did he know what you are?”

     “Well, I didn’t tell him, but, he seemed pretty smart. Maybe he just put two and two together.”

     “Four!” Caboose interrupted proudly.

     “That wasn’t a test.” Church said, annoyed.

     “Yes it was. I won A plus.” Caboose responded resolutely.

     “What was the message?” Wash demanded.

     “He said: Memory is the key.” Church replied.

     “Memory is the key. Did he say anything else?” Wash asked, thinking.

     “Nothing important.” Church answered.

     “Memory is the key? What does that mean?” For once, Caboose was right. Or, at least asked the right question.

     “He said Wash would know.” Church shrugged.

     “Memory is the key.” Wash repeated, now sounding tired.

     “Yeah, I know it didn’t make any sense to me either. Just sounded like a stupid riddle.” Church said.

     “Gather your gear. We’re leaving, now. Come on, Fira. Bring the unit.” Wash turned and walked away, Fira a few paces behind him with the healing unit in her mouth.

\----------

     Fira followed Washington slowly. He had yelled at the soldiers, and while it wasn’t directed at her, she didn’t like it all the same.

     She shivered, now hardly limping. Hopefully he was just stressed, and this would wear off later.

     His voice broke her thoughts. “Fira? Fira!” She looked up to find him staring at her.

     “I asked if you were okay. It looked bad.”

     Fira shrugged and set the unit down.

     Washington knelt in front of her and held out his hand. “Can I see?”

     Fira carefully picked up her leg and placed it in his hand. He first just looked at it, the skin had joined together again and only a large bruise remained. He very carefully began to squeeze her leg starting at the shoulder. He stopped about an inch away from the bruise and moved his hand to her paw, working his way up. He got to the bruise and looked at her.

     “Can I touch it?” He asked, waiting patiently.

     Fira bobbed her head again and waited tensely, trying not to flinch as he got to the center of the bruise.

     He set her leg down and stroked her head for a moment. “That’ll heal on its own. Good work today.” He picked up the unit, turned it off, and stowed it away.

     She followed him over to the reds, her tail up high.

     “What’s the status of the vehicles, report.” Washington asked them.

     “You could’ve asked nicely.” The yellow retorted.

     “You’re right, I could. Report.”

     “They’re all busted. We could probably fix one by taking parts from all of the others. That’s one of my specialties. Gonna take a while though.” The red leader replied.

     “How long?” Washington asked immediately.

     “Coupla days.” He replied.

     “No time. We need to start moving ASAP. And we need six seats. You’re going to have to get me two jeeps in a few hours.” Washington said.

     “No can do. Not going to happen.” The red replied.

     “Then we’re gonna have to get them from somewhere else. And I know exactly where we can find them.” Fira pricked her ears and turned to look as the blues came up behind them.

     “Wash, where are we going?” Church asked.

     Washington faced him. “Delta was right. Memory _is_ the key.”

     “But what mean?” Church persisted.

     “It means that only one thing remembers everything about these AI and where they come from. It will know how to stop them.” Washington replied. “We need to unlock the Alpha.”

     Fira sat up interestedly and a bit nervously as the two blues exchanged looks. “The Alpha?” Church questioned.

      “And that means we’re going home.” Washington continued. “We’re going to Command.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. My apologizes.

     Wash, Fira, Church, and Caboose watched as the reds drove recklessly around, trying to get away from the soldiers chasing them. They had stolen a jeep from the Command soldiers at blue base where Tex’s ship had crashed. Needless to say, it wasn’t going well.

     “Ugh, I knew this plan wouldn’t work.” Wash said in disgust as he watched the chase.

     “We all knew this plan wouldn’t work. None of our plans work.” Church told him.

     “That’s why we carry guns.” Caboose supplied helpfully.

     Wash was still plenty frustrated, thank you very much. “We can get a car, no problem.” He said, imitating the red leader, Sarge, apparently. “We’re better with vehicles than the blues, let us handle this.” He turned to look at Church over his shoulder. “Why did I even listen to them?”

     “I told you not to.” Church shrugged.

     “Yeah, well, I already stopped listening to you three bases ago.” Wash shot back.

     Caboose spoke up again. “Well that’s not very-”

     “And I never started listening to you.” Wash cut him off. They watched as the reds momentarily lost their pursuers inside the base itself. They stupidly stopped in front of the door, only to begin running again when the other jeep emerged from the base.

     “Aw man. That jeep has a really big gun.” Caboose said.

     “Don’t get any ideas.” Church warned him.

     “Well, I guess I’d better get down there and save them.” Wash sighed. “Let’s go Fira. I’m really starting to hate this part of the job.” He and the jaguar began to walk down the slope.

     “Well at least you’re getting a lot of practice at it!” Caboose called.

     Wash looked over his shoulder. “Don’t patronize me.”

     “You know, if you let one or two of them die, we could probably all squeeze into one car.” Church added. “Just saying, just think about it.”

     Wash and Fira ran up just as the damn reds shot the jeep, causing it to blow up. “You idiots! We needed that jeep!” He yelled.

     “Uh, yeah, and we needed not to die. What’s your point?” The most annoying one, Grif said.

     “There’s still six of us; where are we going to get another vehicle?” Fira nudged his leg and coughed out softly. Wash listened for a moment and heard the sound of an engine behind them. He turned and saw a hornet just hovering behind them. “Oh.”

     “Hey, dude? In the future, don’t ask for shit.” Grif said.

     Wash and Fira ran as the reds got the car moving again and fled from the hornet. Wash stopped as the reds distracted it and looked at the base. One of the soldiers went inside: Church.

     “Damn it.” He called Caboose on the radio. “Caboose, what is Church doing?”

     “Oh, uh, uh, doing? Why, nothing, Agent Washington.” The idiot stuttered out. “He’s just standing next to me watching you get killed by the giant spaceship.”

     “Oh really? Can you put him on then?” Wash demanded.

     “Oh, I don’t think so, um, we’re playing a game. Uh, called Who Can Hold Still the Longest? Um, it’s a fun game we-” A tremor shook the ground, interrupting Caboose as Church’s still body fell over. “I’m going to have to call you back.” He said very seriously and shut off his radio.

     Wash sighed and turned to Fira. “Can you stay here and make sure they don’t die?”

     The jaguar bobbed her head and faced the reds, watching with perked ears as they drove desperately.

     Wash nodded his head at her and turned, running into the complex.

\----------

          Fira watched with interest as the hornet pelted the ground around the car with bullets. She wanted to help, but what could she do against a ship? She rolled her shoulders in an attempt at a shrug and turned slightly so she could watch both the base and the reds and blues. Noca had tried to teach her to watch one thing and listen for another but she could never figure it out. As usual.

     The jaguar sighed and resisted the urge to look away to scratch at the ground. Sometimes it seemed like she was the most useless creature to ever exist. Then again, the soldiers they traveled with weren’t all that brilliant either.

     Footsteps from off to her side alerted her of someone coming and she turned her head, muscled tensed and prepared to act. Washington and Ghost Church came up from the compound. They stopped next to her and watched as the jeep drove by yet again.

     “What is going on here?” Washington asked to no one in particular.

     “What does it look like?” Sarge called.

     “We’re running from this stupid plane!” Grif added.

     “Well, we need to leave. We have a warthog at blue base. We’ll take that and you follow me.” Washington answered.

     “What do we do about this ship?” Sarge demanded.

     “Well, take it down!” Washington replied.

     “It’s not that simple!” Sarge shouted.

     “If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?” Grif challenged.

     “Fine.” Washington took three steps forward, then hesitated. “Fira, can you go be a distraction?”

     Fira got to her feet and nodded her head once.

     “Good. Go.” Washington pointed after the jeep.

     Fira turned and ran after it as Washington yelled at them to let her catch up. They bickered for a while before driving a skewed route, but staying in one area. She watched their path and in two bounds leapt onto the hood of the jeep and roared loudly at the hornet. She then leapt from the hood onto a nearby boulder, then from there reached for the hornet, claws extended.

     She didn’t make the jump, but she didn’t have to. She had the pilot’s attention and soon he and the gunner both began to pursue her.

     Fira didn’t wait around; leaping from the rock, she raced in a serpentine weave, occasionally jumping abruptly to one side to keep them off her. She led them in a circle, searching for Washington. Eventually, she spotted him: he stood on a cliff above a river. When he noticed her looking, he waved her over and pointed to a spot at the river’s edge. She raced down the side of the hill, dodging bullets and desperately trying to avoid holes in the ground.

     She reached the river just as shots fired from Washington’s direction and an explosion sounded from above her. She looked at the hornet to see it shaking uncontrollably and beeping frantically. She heard Washington’s shouts, but they weren’t necessary. As fast as she could go, she raced back up the hill to where the simulation troopers waited.

     Her long, powerful legs ate up the ground as she tore up the hillside. The wind whistled in her ears and stroked her flanks as her paws bit into the ground and sent chunks of dirt flying. Her eyes watered slightly and her ears plastered to her head. The hornet wasn’t far behind but she didn’t care. She let out a roar of delight as she raced death itself up the hill, coming even with Wash and giving small hops as she ran next to him, checking her pace.

     They stopped in front of the soldiers, Fira panting heavily but her eyes bright with energy.

     Wash looked at them plainly. “Okay, now can we go?” He asked.

     “You two are insane.” Grif said by way of answer.

     Simultaneously, Ghost Church looked at the orange soldier. “I want my ten bucks.”

     The two of them bickered as they made their way back to Caboose, and Church’s body.

     “You are insane.” Wash murmured softly, placing his fingers on Fira’s head gently as they walked back.

     Fira purred under his touch, earning a chuckle. “That’s okay; I might be too.” He told her.

     They walked quietly for a moment before Wash tapped her back. “Go get something to drink. I want to head out ASAP.”

     Fira nodded her head and trotted over to the river, dipping her head to drink the cool water. Perhaps it wasn’t all that bad to be insane.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm really sorry about the long wait. Honestly, I have no excuse. I didn't edit it because I want to get it out. If you notice any mistakes, as always, please tell me! Thank you for being so patient, you guys are great! Season 6 is done!  
> http://cdn.reelcollectors.com/Images/Category_18/subcat_42/GondorianHelm.jpg.JPG  
> this is the idea for the helmet that I was trying to convey, except, for an animal, not human. Yes, it is Lord of the Rings. Fight me.

     “All right; Fira, go to the back. I’m going to get us in, you are going to herd these guys in, make sure they keep moving.” Washington addressed Fira before turning to the soldiers. “You are soldiers brought in for questioning about the Omega AI. Follow my lead, don’t stop moving, and most importantly, don’t say anything.” He drew out the last three words for emphasis.

     “All right already, let’s just go.” Church sighed irritably.

     Washington glared at him for a moment before walking towards the large station. They were in the middle of a dessert with only the dusty metal building in sight, as well as a couple of patrolling soldiers.

     Fira sighed as she took her position in the back. The dust blew around and covered many scents, messed with her hearing, and tickled her fur. She resisted the urge to scratch or lick though; they had to look professional. She didn’t give the soldiers a glance, remaining focused on the reds and blues in front of her.

     “These soldiers have information about AI that I need to get to the Director. Stand down.” Fira could hear Washington speaking to the guards at the entry way into the station.

     The soldiers looked at him. “Where are your partners?”

     Washington gestured back to her. “Fira, step out.”

     Fira did as she was bid, staring at the soldiers with impressive feline apathy.

     The soldiers looked away from her. “Didn’t you have two? A partner and a trainee?”

     Washington’s voice was empty of emotion. “My partner was killed.”

     The soldiers nodded and moved out of their way. “Go on.”

     Fira followed the group, occasionally nudging along the slow yellow. Eventually, Washington led them to an empty command room full of computers. The walls were lined with windows that looked out on the dull surroundings.

     “All right; we got in, but that’s only part of our mission, so no celebrating yet.” Washington said as he addressed the group.

     “Aw shit, and I was gonna be in charge of confetti.” Grif replied.

     Fira began to clean her paws as Washington continued. “We still need to reach the AI storage facility. Securities tight since the freelancers tried to break in before.”

     “You mean when they tried to steal the Alpha before?” Church asked.

     “Exactly.” Washington replied.

     “The freelancers tried to break into their own command facility?” Grif asked. “That’s dumb.”

     “That’s what we’re doing right now, you jackass!” Simmons sounded exasperated.

     “So? Just because we do something, doesn’t make it smart.” Grif answered.

     Simmons sighed. “Tell me about it.”

     Washington brought them back. “I have the necessary clearance to get close to the storage room. The plan is, Fira and I will take Church prisoner. If I take more than one of you, it won’t be believable.”

     “Agent Washington,” Caboose began, “I want you to take me instead.”

     Church looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

     “I will go with you. Let Church go!” Caboose ignored Church and spoke desperately. “He doesn’t have anything to do with this!”

     “Caboose, I’m not actually going to be a prisoner. I’m just going to pose as one so we can get past the guards-”

     “Have a good life, Church. Don’t worry. I won’t tell them anything. They won’t get any information out of me! No matter how nicely they ask.”

     Fira snorted as Church replied tiredly, “Oh my god, just shut up.”

     Washington flicked her head in a more gentle rebuke now as Sarge injected himself in. “Sacrificing himself for his CEO. Why can’t you two be more like him?”

     Grif looked at him. “What, brain dead?”

     “I would sacrifice Grif for you, sir.” Simmons offered.

     “I know you would, Simmons. But it’s just not the same thing.” Sarge replied.

     “No, but seriously I would. Just give me the words, I’ll do it right. Fucking. Now. Let’s go. Bring it.”

     Grif ignored them and turned to Washington. “Why are you taking Church? What about the rest of us?”

     “We’re sneaking past seven levels of armed check points. Are you volunteering?” Washington asked him.

     “Uh, it was a hypothetical question.” Grif replied.

     “The rest of you, hole up and wait for us to finish. And don’t touch anything.” He added as an afterthought.

     “How will we know when you’re done?” Sarge asked.

     “When you see every guard running in one direction, that means we’re probably in trouble.” Washington replied easily.

     “A-all the guards? Wha-why are we taking Church again?” Church asked uncertainly, though Fira could smell his increased sweat.

     “Just keep the guards off us and we’ll radio in when we’re in position. This will be our extraction point.” Washington ignored Church.

     “Keep them off you?!” Grif questioned.

     “Yeah, distract them, dip shit.” Washington replied as he, then Church, walked out. Fira followed them.

     “How?” Grif persisted.

     Washington gestured for Fira and Church to keep going as he turned around to face the remaining reds and blues. Fira could hear him. “Oh, well, this is the place where they came up with all the ridiculous scenarios you’ve suffered through over the years; so have fun. Break some shit.”

     He caught up quickly and stood close behind Church. “Keep your gun down. I’m going to have mine facing you though, so don’t do anything stupid. Fira, by his side.”

     Fira moved to where she was directed as they walked down the halls. Church’s sweat levels and breathing increased. Fira wrinkled her nose in response.

     They marched down the hall to the door at the end where they were stopped by two soldiers. “Hold on, don’t come any closer. I need you to stay right there, sir.”

     “Understood.” Washington answered promptly. “I need access to the next level. The Councilor wants to interrogate another survivor from Outpost 17-B.”

     The soldier jerked his head up. “What? I thought all the blues at Valhalla were dead.” He looked at his partner. “Where did this one come from?”

     Fira drew her lips apart and let out a soft hiss as Washington answered. “I don’t have to explain anything to you, soldier. Stand down.”

     The soldier sounded nervous as he replied, his partner watching Fira. “Sorry, sir, I didn’t mean anything by-”

     “That’s fine.” Washington cut him off. “I’ll let it go. As you were.”

     “Something doesn’t seem right to me.” The soldier persisted.

     “Absolutely.” Washington replied as Fira sat down as though ready to wait hours. Church turned his head slightly as Washington continued. “Let me just- now!” He shouted and Fira ducked as he and Church fired a mini hail of bullets at the two soldiers.

     Washington’s bullet killed the soldier in one shot, while Church fired at everything around his partner.

     “Uh, can I get a little help, I’m out of bullets.” Church replied as Washington and Fira looked on.

     Washington gestured to her and she pounced, crashing the soldier’s head against the wall. He slid down to the ground, unmoving, without a sound. The helmet had caved in where his head had hit the wall and the blood and bone fragments broadcasted the soldiers end.

     “Thanks.” Church responded.

     Washington picked up one of the bodies and draped it over Fira’s back, before shouldering the other. They then went back down the hallway, Washington dropping his façade and leading them to a door, opening it, and dropping the body into room beyond. They moved down the hall farther and moved the one from Fira’s back into that room. Fira tried her hardest to not jump at shadows, unnerved by the sneaking around, especially after they killed two men.

     Eventually, they went back down the doorway at the end of the hall and went inside. They walked in onto see-through glass floor. The glass showed a seeming bottomless drop, lit up as far as she could see by soft blue light. The rest of the floor had the appearance of grey scales. Columns reached to the domed ceiling, separated by glowing blue circles. The ceiling itself and the walls seemed to be made of more glowing blue, this time screens that showed hundreds of numbers, all moving upwards. A yellow hologram was in front of the door. It looked to Fira like snakes entwined in an intricate and graceful dance, neither leading.

     They walked past the hologram and Washington began speaking. “Here. This is it.”

     “Woah.” Church stopped and looked around. “What is this place?”

     Washington and Fira continued walking, Fira close to his side, ears pricked curiously but crouched suspiciously. “It’s the storage facility for all the AIs.” Washington explained. “The rejects, the bad variants, everything is here.” They walked around a corner, Washington seeming to know where he was going. “Everything. Fira, keep alert for anyone headed this direction. They’ll notice the missing guards.”

     Fira bobbed her head and moved over to stand by a pillar that gave her a view of the door as well as Washington and Church.

\----------

     “Dear lord.” Church answered. “What are all these lights on the walls?”

     Wash stared at the bits of data. “It’s holographic storage.”

     “And one of these things is Alpha?” Church persisted.

     Wash didn’t want to answer. “You work on closing that door. I’ll find what we’re looking for. And when I do, every soldier on base is sure to come running. So be ready.”

     Wash turned around and heard Church walk away from him, towards the door. He walked over to the wall.

     “Washington.” A deep voice intoned from the wall. “Washington.” This time it was higher, much higher, and whispered. “You suck.”

     He ignored it and continued walking, staring at the data. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Fira staring at him too. He knew she was nervous, but she would have to deal. Noca wouldn’t have been. He ignored her as well.

     After a while, he called out to Church. “Church, I got it, get over here!”

     As Church ran up, Wash gestured to the wall. “Here, this is it! There.”

     “Oh, great, you found it al-”

     Wash looked up in surprise as Church jerked backwards with a small grunt. “What’s wrong?” He asked urgently, ignoring the sharp click of claws as Fira stepped in their direction anxiously.

          “Nothing, I just had like a weird flash-” Church groaned again as presumably another flash hit him.

     “Are you all right?” Wash asked, calmer now that he understood. Fira settled back down at his change in tone.

     “Yeah, I think it’s this thing!” Church looked at it. “It’s like, sending out images.”

     Wash knelt down and pulled out the unit from the wall.

     “Is this the Alpha?” Church asked.

     “No. This is not the Alpha.” Wash answered seriously.

     “No?” Church asked, “well, what is it?”

     “This, is Epsilon. This is my AI.” He answered.

\----------

     This didn’t make sense, Fira thought. From what she knew, Epsilon had scarred Noca and Washington. Why is he pulling it out then? Why not the Alpha? Just grab the Alpha so we can go!

     Church seemed to have similar thoughts. “You mean to tell me we’ve come all the way for this?! Your fucking crazy AI Epsilon?!”

     “Yes,” Washington was just staring at the thing. “I thought it was gone.” He looked up for a moment. “But Delta told you memory was the key. At first I thought he meant to remember our first encounter.”

     Fira remembered. She had tried to chase after that white soldier and the lizard when the explosion happened. And the wolf…

     “And when I met Delta the first time, what I told him was-” Church’s grunt of pain cut off Washington’s words.

     “When they removed Epsilon from me, he was unravelling, casting off all his thoughts.” Washington didn’t finish his previous sentence, much to Fira’s annoyance. “I was sure they deleted him, but it’s-”

     “Cheaper to restore it than it is to delete it, right?” Church cut in.

     “Right.” How had he known? The flashes?

     “But why are we looking for this thing? What’s the point?!” Church’s thoughts again mirrored Fira’s.

     “The message specifically said that memory is the key. Delta was telling me that Epsilon is still alive.” Washington continued.

     “And Epsilon is…the key?”

     “In a way. At the end of the war, things didn’t look good for humans. There were dozens of projects all trying to come up with a magic bullet to win.”

     “All right.”

     “Project Freelancer was one of them. They had the research with aggressive AI, but they could only get the one, and they needed more to conduct their experiments. So, they got desperate.”

     “Right. They tried to copy it, but they couldn’t, so they…” Church was struggling, somehow remembering these things.

     Washington stood up. “All AI are based on a human mind, and the Director had a theory. He thought, if we can’t copy it, we’ll just have to do the next best thing.”

     Church cried out again, then looked up. “They…they split it?”

     “Just like a human mind when it’s broken. It fragments. It fractures itself to protect itself.” Washington explained.

     “They tortured it.” Church realized with horror.

     “Like reverse engineering a multiple-personality disorder. They presented Alpha with scenario after scenario of stress and danger. When it started to fragment, they harvested those fragments.” Washington continued.

     “The Freelancer AIs.” Church realized. Fira’s mind raced. So did one of them remember what happened? Which…could it have been Epsilon? Is that what was so horrible about that experience, what changed Washington?

     Washington continued talking, and Fira listened, determined to get answers. “Exhorted little fragments of purified, compartmentalized emotions. None of them were a full personality. Some were good-”

     “Like Delta?” Church cut in.

     “Delta was Alpha’s logic. It needed to protect itself from analyzing what was happening to it. So it segregated that part of its mind. The part that would be able to understand the horror of what they were doing. When the anger came and threatened to take over, it split that off too. That was Omega, its rage. Gamma was its deceit, Sigma was its creativity. And Epsilon…”

     “Epsilon was its memories.” Church answered.

     Fira sat back. So she was right. In the seconds that Washington and Noca had Epsilon with them, they had experienced the torture that Alpha was put through. The pain. The fear. Fira felt herself feeling bad for them, feeling guilty for getting upset with him. She didn’t understand. Washington had been right. She wasn’t Noca, and could never be because he had lost the only other person who had the same experience, the same horror. She stared at her paws.

     “And memory is the key.” Washington replied. “As they continued to torture it, Alpha couldn’t keep its sanity and its memories at the same time. So it had to purge them. That fragment became Epsilon, and I was just unlucky enough to have it assigned to me.”

     “So you knew.” Church thought ahead. “You knew from the beginning what was going on.”

     “Mostly. They never told anyone what they did here. I got flashes when they put Epsilon in my head: memories of what the Director did to it.” Washington answered. “Just like you’re getting now. That’s why Epsilon went insane. It was meant to. It was all the horrible experiences the Alpha needed to shed to survive. And that’s why it had to be removed from me.”

     “Did they know that you had the memories?” Church asked.

     “I never said a word. But they had their suspicions.” He told the other. “I never let them put another AI in my head. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to hide what I knew from another program. Which, ironically, is what led them to think I could be trusted.”

     “What do we do with it?” Church’s words reminded Fira of her job and she nervously checked the doorway again, ears pricked for the slightest noise.

     “We take it. We get it in the hands of someone who could use all of its information. Then they can take down the person that did all this to the Alpha. To me. And to my friends.” Washington looked over at Fira, and she met his gaze, for once unafraid or guilty, suddenly knowing that he understood and wasn’t upset. “They can take down the Director.”

     “What about the Meta?” Church demanded. “How do we stop him? Isn’t that the point? I thought only the Alpha could do that. Are we going to find it or not?”

     “No.” Washington replied, much to Fira’s shock.

     Church’s too. “No?!”

     “After the first attack they moved it. They knew the AI would just convince their freelancers to come looking for it again. So they put it in a place where they didn’t think anyone could find it.”

     “But where?!” Church’s volume made Fira nervous, and she glanced down the hall again. “Shouldn’t we be there, instead of here?”

     “Church, I need you to listen to me. Delta was the logic; he was able to figure out things before anyone else. It’s why he left a message for you in a way he knew only you could find, and in a way that let me see you getting it.” Washington told him.

     “What are you saying?” Church sounded scared.

     “I’m saying I know what you are, even if you don’t. Why you can seemingly live without a body.”

     “What?” Fira’s mind raced to a finish line that she didn’t know where was.

    “It’s why they stuck you in some useless backwater canyon where no one ever goes. Then why they transferred every person in your outpost to a different base than you. It’s why you always agreed with everything Delta said. Why you didn’t feel anything when Omega got inside your head. Why you can jump from person to person the way it can. Church, there’s no such thing as ghosts.”

     Fira went very still. Oh no…

     “You’re one of them. You...are an AI.”

\----------    

     There was a long pause as Wash and Church stared at each other.

     Finally, Church spoke. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

     Wash was surprised. “That’s…not the reaction I expected.”

    “You think I’m a computer program.”

     Wash was confused. “Why is that hard to believe?”

     “Uh, how about because I’m a person! That I have been my whole life!” Church argued, suddenly loud and angry. “I have memories from when I was a kid, and I don’t remember being a calculator, dude.”

     “AI are programs based on an actual human mind. You’re bound to have some residual memories.” Wash reasoned. “They’re just not yours.”

     “Oh, you’re so full of shit.” Church snarled.

     “And after what you’ve been through, it’s not hard to imagine you wouldn’t-”

     “Oh, just give me a break, dude!” Church interrupted.

     “Okay, fine.” He was frustrated. “I guess being a spirit makes more sense.”

     “Fuck, yeah it does! It’s way less geeky, asshole.”

     “A spirit.”

     “Yeah, that’s right.”

     “A ghost?”

     “Boo, motherfucker.”

     “Look, you can resist this all you want, but that doesn’t change the fact that I need your help to beat the Meta.” Wash tried.

     “Why me?” Church asked.

     “Who else, Church?” He replied.

     “Why not Tex? She’s a ghost, like me. Use her!” Church was desperate.

     “But she’s not you. Even if I could find her, even if she’s still alive, I don’t think I could trust her. Tex is…confusing.” Wash tried to not insult her, as she did date Church, while simultaneously explain himself. “The Director and Counselor always worked so closely with her. She was like… their favorite.”

     “You sound jealous. What’s the matter? Daddy didn’t love you enough?” Church challenged.

     “We were a competitive group. We had to be. She always had special support from our superiors. There has to be a reason for that. She’s…she’s… I don’t know what she is.”

     “Oh, what! You don’t know something? I thought you knew everything!” Now he was just being childish.

     “No Church. I don’t know everything. You’re not going to get the answers you want.” Wash admitted. “But what I do know is that the Meta and this program are an enormous danger to everyone. We just need to do what’s expected of us. You think you can-” An alarm blared suddenly, causing them all to jump. “Oh, great! Fira!” Wash yelled, looking at the jaguar.

     She was staring desperately at him and shaking her head vigorously. No one had come down.

     “What is that?” Church asked.

     “We’ve been found out. I don’t know how. Quick, grab Epsilon. I’ll lead us out. Fira, cover the back.” Wash ordered as he began to move. He touched Fira’s head as he walked, trying to tell her it was okay. “Keep your head down.”

     “Okay, but if this fucking thing throws out any more images, I’m gonna throw it in the nearest trash can.” Church replied.

\----------

     Fira ran behind the two men. She jumped as a bullets hailed down around her. She leapt forward, ahead of Church, responding to Washington’s call.

     “Fira, go ahead, back to where we left the others.” He ordered.

     Fira hesitated, not wanting to leave them, then ran forward at a swat from Washington.

     “What the hell, dude? Why does she get to go?” Church demanded as Fira ran ahead.

     Vaguely, she could hear Washington’s reply. “Because she doesn’t have armor.”

     She darted into the room and up a ramp to see the four soldiers staring at her, weapons aimed. Fira flinched, then turned around, waiting anxiously for Washington and Church. They came running in soon.

     “Get that door!” Washington demanded. Grif obliged, closing the door with a push of a button. “What’s the status up here?” He and Church came to a stop by Fira.

     “Fucked up. About to die. Simmons is a nerd. The usual.” Grif replied.

     Sarge ignored him. “Looks like we’ve got at least half a dozen squads out there. They know our position. We’re out gunned.”

     “So,” Washington was slightly out of breath. “What’s the plan?”

     “Well, we were going to go down the hall until you brought guards up that way. So know the plan is pretty much to go down swinging.” Sarge replied. “You first.”

     Grif ignored them as well, going up to Simmons who was on a computer. “Hey, Simmons. Can you get back on that computer and change my affiliation from red to freelancer?”

     “Traitor.” Simmons accused.

     “Hey. You gotta go with the winner.” Grif replied nonchalantly.

     Caboose broke in. “Hey, can you change my job title to something more important, like astronaut- oh, I know! Space marine!”

     “What are you idiots doing?” Church asked, recovered from the run.

     “This computer has all of Commands records.” Simmons replied.

     “It does? Records of everybody?” Church questioned.

     “Yeah. You know. Theoretically.” Simmons began to hum a song. “Nothing to see here.”

     “Oh great! Now I’ll show you that you’re wrong!” Church told Washington.

     “What an excellent idea.” Washington said.

     “Wrong about what?” Simmons asked.

     “Wash had been trying to convince me that I’m an AI.” Church’s tone spoke volumes about what he thought about that idea.

     “Huh? Why would he do that?” Grif was confused.

     “Because he’s transparent, he can take over other people, you know, that kinda stuff!” Washington argued.

     “…That’s because he’s a ghost, dude.” Grif replied.

     “Thank you, that’s what I said.” Church responded.

     “If he’s a ghost, why aren’t any of the other soldiers turning into ghosts?” Washington countered.

     “Okay, fine. We don’t we just settle this.” Church turned to the red on the computer. “Simmons, look me up in the database.”

     “Yeah, I’d like to help.” He looked at the computer. “But we may have just, you know, deleted all that stuff about the blues.”

     “All the what stuff for the blues?” Washington asked as Fira rose to her feet.

     “The everything stuff…” Simmons trailed off.

     “Didn’t I tell you not to touch anything?” Washington demanded.

     Fira crouched down a bit at his irritated tone, unhappy with the situation.

     “Yes, but you also told us to break stuff.” Simmons supplied helpfully. “This seemed like an excellent compromise.”

     “Oh, great, that’s fantastic. Now I can’t prove him wrong, and I don’t get a paycheck. Fucking great. Thanks guys.”

     “Your side never existed!” Sarge said happily. “Which means red wins! Suck it, you non-existent losers!”

     “Oh, nobody gives a fuck about that.” Church snapped.

     “Sour grape.” What was kind of insult was that?

     Grif jumped back onto the topic that was more important. “No way, he’s not a computer.”

     “How can we be sure?” Sarge asked.

     “Maybe we should ask him something only a computer would know.” Caboose said from where he had been surprisingly quiet.

     “Like what?” Simmons looked at him.

     “What’s nine times eight?”

     “Seventy-two.” All the reds replied.

     “Oh my god, it’s spreading.”

     “How about this,” Grif offered. “Show me some porn.”

     “What?”

     “What?”

     “What?”

     “That’s what all my computers do.” Grif replied. “Oh, oh, uh, steal some music for me. Or, uh, talk about politics and bore the shit out of me.”

     “Do you have any pictures of cats in serious situations?” Caboose cut in.

     “Because of the trauma he’s been through, he’s not going to be able to access most of his functions.” Washington explained. “He may not even realize his full potential.”

     “Not living up to his potential? That means Grif’s a computer too.” Sarge looked at said soldier.

     “It doesn’t matter. We don’t need him to believe, until the next time we encounter the Meta.” Washington reasoned. Two loud bangs sounded from the ceiling. Fira jumped and Washington looked up, though no one else did. “What the hell was that?!”

     “Come on,” Sarge sounded disappointed. “Do you even need to ask?”

     The group ran over to the window, Fira putting her paws up onto the dashboard to see through small holes in the window covers. “The Meta? How’d he get inside the compound?” Church asked.

     “What do you mean, how? It took us like ten minutes.” Simmons replied condescendingly. “Not that hard.”

     “Perfect,” Washington murmured, stepping away from the window. They looked back at him.

     “Perfect?” Church asked.

     “He’s been following us since I found Caboose. I knew he couldn’t resist getting his hands on all the stored AIs. Especially Epsilon.” Washington explained.

     “You knew about this?” Church demanded.

     “Knew about it? I planned on it. Still have Epsilon?”

      “Yeah, of course.”

     “Good, let’s get it to safety. Then we can finish this.” Washington turned and walked to the door. Fira looked at the soldiers, then followed him. “Once and for all.”

     “You know, I’m starting not to trust you.” Church followed.

     “Whadya mean, starting to?” Sarge grumbled as he too followed. Fira heard the footsteps of the rest.

     Apparently the Meta had attracted most of the guards because there were only two waiting for them. Washington shot the first and Fira got leapt in the air and got the other one while he was hit by his partner’s body.

     Washington stared at her for a moment, then walked down the hall. “Come on, Fira. The rest of you, stay here.”

     The two followed him down the hall to a door. Washington opened it and the lights turned on. No one was in there, but the walls were lined with armor. Fira stared at it for a moment before realizing that it wasn’t for humans. There were many different kinds of armor there, with pictures and words above it ranging from lizard to dog. There was even a set for a shark.

     “It’s the armory for the animals.” Washington explained. He walked up to a set that had a grey base and yellow highlights. He put his hand on it for a moment before pulling it off the wall and turning to Fira. “This was originally for Noca. They thought she would get bigger, but she didn’t. They made her a new set, but I guess they kept the old one.” He kneeled and held it out.

     Fira stepped forward, well aware of the impact of this decision. Washington helped her step into the slots for her legs, then buckled the body around her. He attached the head piece. It covered the top of her head, leaving spots for her ears, then moved down to hide her cheeks, forehead, and underjaw. The helmet went down to cover the bridge of her nose. Fira stretched her mouth in huge yawn, then snarled. The piece moved with her, though it fell down slightly over her eyes.

     “You’ll grow.” Fira could hear the slight smile in his voice.

     Washington hit a button on the top of the body armor. Supple metal shot down and covered her legs all the way to the wrists and ankles. “Walk around a bit.”

     Fira did as she was told, stepping carefully at first. The armor was heavy and loose, but it didn’t pinch and felt strong. She reared up and slammed down, wrinkling her nose at the way the metal bounced on her back.

     She turned back to Washington, who was watching her. “Feel good?”

     She bobbed her head, then, hesitantly, stepped close to him and rubbed his leg, purring softly.

     Wash knelt down and stroked her head for a moment.

     Soon though, he rose and looked at her. “We have to get back. Let’s go.” His voice softened for a moment. “It looks good, Fira.”

     They met up with the others, who stared at Fira.

     “Woah.” Church said.

     “Come on. We don’t have a lot of time. Fira, take point. End of the second hallway on your left.” Wash called. Fira moved up front, trying to be quiet despite the metal on her body. She could hear Church behind her, then Caboose, then Wash.

     She led them into the room full of trucks, jeeps, tanks, and motorcycles.

     “Fira, check around.” Wash said softly.

     Fira bobbed her head, starting slightly as the helmet bobbed with her. She trotted off to the left side of the room first, knowing Wash would take the right. She sniffed around, now crouched and on quiet paws.

     “Clear.” Wash called after a moment.

     /Clear./ Fira coughed out, knowing he couldn’t understand exactly, but also knowing that he would know what she meant.

     She trotted back to him as Grif spoke. “What is this, the motor pool?”

     “Yes. Looks like everyone is outside, fighting the Meta. Still, be careful.” He looked up. “Reds, grab a vehicle.” Simmons ran off as Wash continued. “Caboose, somehow I hate to ask this, but can you drive?”

     “Yes. But not an automatic. Only stick.” Caboose replied.

     Wash stared at him. “What? Why can’t you drive-”

     “We’re in a rush, come back to it later!” Grif interrupted as he ran by, his voice cracking.

     “Right. Caboose, grab that car. Church, put Epsilon in Caboose’s jeep.” Wash ordered, running around to the front of the car. “You guys are gonna make a break for it. Take Epsilon and turn him over to the authorities. They’ll know what to do with him. Fira, get in the car.”

     Fira stared at him as Sarge voiced a question. “You’re not coming?”

     “No. Church and I are staying. Project Freelancer had one last-resort failsafe. A high-powered EMP that could wipe out all the AI in this facility. Now that the Meta is here we have a chance to take them all out at once and put this entire project out of commission.” Wash explained.

     “What’s an EMP?” Grif asked.

     “It’s an electro-magnetic pulse. It wipes out all circuitry and computers it touches. It will destroy the AI-”

     “Ooooh.” Simmons cut him off. “You mean an emp.”

     “Yeah,” Sarge agreed, “I was just about to say. Sounds like he’s talking ‘bout an emp.”

     “Emp?” Wash asked confusedly. “That’s not how you say it.”

     “That’s how most people say it.” Sarge replied. “Emp.”

     “I say it that way.” Church shrugged.

     “It’s initials for electro- magnetic- pulse. That’s EMP.”

     “Right. Which spells emp. Dur.” Grif replied.

     “We don’t have time for this. You’re wrong.” Wash said frustratedly.

     “Why don’t we take a vote?” Simmons offered.

     “A vote? No. No vote. You’re just wrong. No vote. It’s EMP.” Wash shrugged.

     “Not very democratic.” Even Caboose.

     “Being wrong isn’t a democracy.” Wash shot back. “Church and I will work our way down to the Director’s lab while the rest of you escape.”

     Sarge spoke up. “What if the Meta follows us?”

     Wash looked at him. “No chance. There’s no way he would pass up all the AI in here. Put Epsilon in the car and let’s get moving.”

     “I’m leaving. I’m going with them.” Church walked away.

     “What?” Wash demanded.

     Church looked him dead in the eye. “Wash, I don’t give a shit about any of this. I hate you, I hate the Freelancers, I hate your weird animals, I hate everything about you guys. This isn’t my fight. It’s yours.”

     Wash walked towards him. “It’s your fight more than anyone else’s!”

     “I don’t care what you say, no, it isn’t.” Church climbed into the jeep next to Caboose.

     Wash spoke to him as seriously as he could. “Church, you’ll never get another shot at fixing all of this. I know you don’t believe what I told you, but you need to ask yourself, what if I’m right. If I am, or if you have any doubts, not finding out will haunt you for the rest of your life. Not just finding out about you but finding out about everyone close to you as well. It’s your choice. What’s it going to be?”

     Church sighed, then got out of the car. “I fucking hate you.”

     Wash breathed his own small sigh of relief, then looked down to Fira. “All right, Fira, get in.”

     Fira looked at the car, then him, then sat down.

     Wash sighed, louder this time. “Not you too. Come on, Fira. Just get in.”

     Fira shook her head. She wasn’t about to go.

     Wash stepped forward. “Fira, go. That’s an order.”

     Fira rose to her feet and looked at him directly.

     “Fira! Now!” Wash barked.

     Fira drew her lips back and snarled at him, fur rising and tail fluffing out.

     Wash blinked twice. “Fine. Don’t be mad at me when you get killed.”

     Fira relaxed immediately and purred, rubbing herself against his leg again.

     “I will never understand women.” Grif shook his head.

     Wash only shrugged at him, then looked at Church. “Get back in the car.”

     “What? Dude, you just had me leave!” Church protested as he did what Wash asked.

     “Leave your body. I need the Meta to think you left with the rest, and I need you with me.” Wash explained.

     Fira looked at him confusedly.

     Wash placed his hand on her head as Church left his body and stood there, transparent and white.

     “Good.” Wash said as he moved to the body and pulled out a memory card stored in it. “Get into this.”

     “Aw shit.” Church said as he moved to it, then phased into the chip.

     Wash didn’t hesitate before putting the chip into his helmet. He shook his head once, twice, then spoke. “You okay?”

     Church appeared in front of him, smaller and blue. “Yeah. But it’s messed up in here, dude.”

     “Never mind that. We won’t live for much longer anyway.” He turned to the soldiers. “All right, stick to the plan. Just run. Get Epsilon out of here. Turn it over to the authorities the first chance you get.”

     Simmons looked at his commander. “Sarge, shouldn’t we help him? He won’t stand a chance against that thing.”

     Sarge didn’t look at him. “We have our orders, Simmons. We have to think about the mission.”

     “Finally, an order I wanna follow. Run away and live.” Grif laughed.

     “If Agent Wash wants to face him alone, that’s his business.” Sarge continued.

     “Yeah, but he doesn’t want to face him alone. It’s just that some people won’t help him.” He glared at Church’s body.

     “That’s not our business either.” Sarge replied, climbing into the red’s jeep.

     Wash walked to the door. “Just drive. When the EMP goes off-”

     “You mean the emp?” Caboose cut in.

     “Stop it. It will destroy Epsilon if you’re not far enough away.”

     “You got it Mr. Washington.” Caboose replied.

     “Take care of yourself, guys.” Wash almost sounded affectionate. “I know that’s one thing you’re good at.” He opened the door and light shone in. Very bright light. Fira blinked uncomfortably.

     “He’s gonna be on you as soon as you clear the gate. Be ready to move.” Wash looked to the reds. “Protect the blue’s vehicle at any cost.”

     Sarge stared at him. “Protect the blues, right, yeah, we’ll get right on that shit.” He said the end quietly.

     The two cars drove out and Wash and Fira followed after. He radioed them. “That’s it. Lead the Meta as far away from the base as possible.”

     Wash and Fira ran back in. “I just hope we have enough time.”

\----------

     Wash led Fira down hallways and deeper into the complex. They raced into the room in the center of the compound when an alarm finally sounded. It had been too quiet.

     “Warning: Security breach detected.”

     A voice stopped him and he felt Fira tense at his side. “Agent Washington. Good to see you again.”

     “Oh, hello. Are you somewhere nearby, Counselor?” Wash hoped so. He wanted to put a bullet through his head before he died. “Somewhere I can say hello, in person.”

     “Sorry, Agent Washington, but we were more than prepared for this…eventuality.” The Counselor’s smooth voice was sickening. “I’m afraid we will not be able to see each other in person today.”

     “Well then you’ll excuse me if I don’t stop to chat, I’m on a time table.” Wash replied disgustedly, running forward again. Fira fell into perfect position beside him and slightly back.

     The Counselor continued talking. “There’s someone else here who would like to speak with you.”

     “Well hello, Agent Washington.” It was the southern accent he could never forget, and he stopped again.

     “The Director himself. I should be honored.” Wash paused. “I should be.”

     “Yes, I realize it has been a while since we spoke, David. May I call you David?” The Director asked.

     “No.” Wash replied immediately. “You cannot. You gave me my new name. The least you could do is use it.”

     “I am certain you have a lot of questions, Wash.” Damn him for still using a nickname.

     “Just one. How do I turn off this speaker.”

     Another alarm cut off any reply. “Warning: Security breach detected.”

     Wash and Fira looked up and saw the Meta and Crota moving towards them. Wash quickly turned around and typed a command into the computer, activating the containment shield and protecting himself and Fira.

     The Meta ran into it and growled angrily. Crota stayed eerily quiet.

     “Well.” The Director said. “The prodigal son returns. Agent Maine, you’ve caused quite a few problems for us. You will not be leaving this time.”

     Wash rolled his eyes. “I think I’ve said that to myself about twenty times these last few weeks. Good luck holding him.”

     “You would be surprised what we are capable of, even from this distance.” The Director replied. “I suggest you work with us, if you expect to survive this.”

     Wash looked at the glowing orb that the Director’s voice came out of. “I’m sorry, did something about my actions indicate I expect us to survive?”

     The computer beeped. “Clearance verified. Failsafe is now online. Awaiting activation.”

     “How did you get those codes?” The Director asked.

     “You might be surprised what I know, Director.” Wash replied as the computer beeped again.

     “Warning,” it said, “This is a last resort measure. Activating this failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility, including this terminal. Please confirm.”

     “It was Epsilon.” The Director realized. “He inherited the memories.”

     “I’ve known about what you did since you implanted him in me.” Wash answered.

     “Well then, I am very sorry Agent Washington, but Project Freelancer no longer has need of your services.” The orb rotated around to look at the Meta and Crota. “Program: disable interior shield.” The shield fell and the Meta looked directly at Wash.

     “What?” He blurted surprisedly.

     “Agent Maine, please kill Agent Washington.” The Director said.

     The Meta aimed his weapon as Wash struggled to get his out. Before Fira could move, the Meta fired and hit Wash in the chest. He went down and was momentarily stunned. He came back to his senses to see Fira standing over him, snarling, and the Meta and Crota advancing, the hyena laughing.

     “Alert,” the computer said. “Incoming recovery beacon, level zero. Immediate response necessary.”

     Wash stood up and backed away from Maine and Crota slowly, holding his chest.

     “Agent Washington, I feel this is one recovery beacon you won’t be responding to.” The Director mocked. “Kill him, Agent Maine.”

     Even Wash could hear the AI in his head murmuring about the Alpha.

     Maine looked up at the orb as the Director replied angrily, “The Alpha is not here. It has been moved far away. Attend to the matter at hand.”

     The Counselor came on. “Agent Maine, what the Director is trying to say is we can discuss the Alpha later. What’s important is that you prove you can be trusted again. We need to trust you before letting you meet the Alpha, wouldn’t you agree?”

     “You know, Meta?” Wash panted, struggling to breath, his hand moving down to touch Fira’s head. “Why wait?” Church, now. “Why don’t you meet him, right now.”

     Church appeared beside him, small and blue, but steady and strong. “Hi there.”

     Instantly, all seven of the captured AI the Meta had taken appeared and whispered, “It’s him. It’s the Alpha.”

     Church looked at Wash. “You know, I can see why you didn’t want anyone else in your head. You’ve got some pretty heavy stuff going on there. I think you need to talk to a professional.”

     “That’s too bad.” Wash struggled to talk. “I just lost my job and we had great mental health coverage.”

     “How much time do you need?” Church asked seriously.

     “Whatever you can get me.” Wash replied. “When the EMP goes off-”

     Church looked away. “When it goes off, I’ll be fine. It only affects computers, remember.” Wash could feel that he was lying though. He knew. “And I. Am a motherfucking ghost.”

     He launched himself at the Meta, going into his head and bringing the other AI with him. The Meta began convulsing and shaking uncontrollably.

     Fira leapt forward as soon as she saw Church move. She met Crota in the air, the hyena had reacted as well. The two clawed and slashed, refusing to let the other triumph.

     “What’s going on?” The Director demanded.

     The Counselor spoke up right away as Wash typed as fast as he could. “Agent Washington, please, it is time. If you would just secure Agent Maine, we could discuss the situation in a more civilized manner.”

     “No, we can’t.” Wash replied and hit the last button.

     The computer beeped loudly and Fira disengaged, running to his side as Crota did the same for the Meta.

     “Thank you. Failsafe initiated. Activating emp.” The computer said as Fira forced herself under the hand not on his chest. She snorted at the words.

     “Emp?! You have got to be fucking-” A blinding light and a high-pitched screech cut him off as he and Fira were flung to the ground and the light covered the entire room before leaving. Everything shut off.

     Wash felt Fira at his side, warm through his armor. His head hit the ground and everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

     Wash blinked away blinding light. His head pounded and there was a high pitched whine in his ears. A dull pain rested in his chest. Eventually, his eyes focused and he saw Fira standing over him, snarling at some soldiers.

     “What?” He mumbled.

     Fira crouched lower and snarled again. One of the soldiers fired at her and she roared, the bullet bouncing off her armor.

     Wash could hear them talking but he couldn’t understand. However, Fira’s snarls grew louder at their words.

     “No, stop.” He mumbled again.

     Fira brushed his face with her tail and he realized absently that his helmet was off. After a few minutes, three large dogs were brought in. Fira snarled threateningly and crouched even lower, warning the dogs away.

     Wash watched as the dogs’ handlers unclipped the leashes. Instantly, the dogs bounded towards him and Wash feebly tried to grab his gun. He realized that it wasn’t there as the first dog reached them.

     Fira reared up and slashed at the dog, roaring in anger. The dog met her attack with claws of its own, neither able to penetrate each other’s armor.

     The second dog circled around and slammed into Fira from the side. She hit the ground and immediately sprang up and leapt over their heads, reaching Wash and standing over him again.

     “Fira, it’s okay.” Wash groaned, then coughed up blood. She looked at him before rearing again to meet their onslaught. The dogs struggled to force her off Wash but she refused to, instead taking hits and scratches.

     The third dog jumped in then and Fira was no match for the three of them. They easily pushed her off him and the first stood growling over Wash as the other two struggled against Fira. The exhaustion of the past weeks added on to the struggle against multiple enemies after being unconscious took its toll and Fira was soon pinned to the ground. She roared and fought on though, until one of them pinned her head under its paws and forced her to see where Wash lay underneath the first dog.

     Fira stared at him before lowering her lips and relaxing, giving in. Immediately, soldiers moved in and stripped her of her armor. They then put Wash on a gurney and activated a healing unit.

     Wash heard Fira roar as he was taken away, and he struggled now to even move his head to see her struggling again before two of the soldiers ran up and hit her with tasers. The roar turned into a yelp of pain as she convulsed on the ground before one of the soldiers slammed her head into the ground and she went still.

     “No…” Wash moaned before sputtering out blood. Then they put a mask over his mouth and the world went black again.

\----------

     “I’m sorry, do we know each other?” Wash asked. He was in a room under guard, speaking to a hologram of a man. Wash had been in the med bay, then put on trial, then sentenced to prison, all without speaking of the Epsilon unit. He hadn’t seen Fira since that day.

     “You are special Agent Washington under Project Freelancer. Also known by the designation Recovery One.” The man said by way of answer.

     “Also known as Prisoner 619B.” Wash replied sourly.

     “Convicted: three counts dereliction of duty, eight counts of conspiracy to commit treason, and my personal favorite, seven counts of destruction of classified military property.” The man ignored him.

     “And you are?” Wash asked.

     The man frowned. “I am someone extremely disappointed by the destruction of said property. That is all you need to know.”

     “I want to make a deal.” Wash declared. “I have information that you want.”

     “All the information I want was lost in the destruction of Project Freelancer.” The man said.

     “Not all of it.” Wash replied.

     “Agent Washington, if you knew anything that would have kept you out of prison, I’m sure it would have come to light during your trial.” The man responded. “So if you’re quite through with wasting my time-”

     Wash cut him off. “I know you’re missing the Epsilon unit. And I know where to find it.”

     The man paused. “You have my attention.”

     “It disappeared after the events at Freelancer Command. You searched everyone related to the program. Even the red team troopers you found.” Wash began.

    “Yes,” the man said impatiently. “The ones who were found bickering around a stolen jeep.”

     “There’s another group of soldiers.” Wash explained. “A blue squad. They escaped with Epsilon.”

     “I show no record of these soldiers.” The man stated.

     “And you won’t.” Wash replied. “I know where to find them. So here’s the deal: I get you that missing module, you get me outta here. I get a clear slate, and we forget we ever knew each other.”

     “That sounds fair.” The man said.

     Yes! Now for one more thing. “I’m gonna need some equipment. Invisibility, over-shields, anything left over from Freelancer. And my jaguar, with her armor and equipment.”

     To Wash’s internal relief, the man replied, “I think we can point you in the right direction here. Go to Facility 3A for your equipment, then go to 6C for your jaguar. The reds are at Valhalla. And Agent Washington, I will be watching.”

     “I expected nothing less.” Wash replied, thinking of what Fira would think. They had seemed to make up before the EMP went off, but it had been a long time. Would she still think of him the same way, or would she remember before?

     Wash snapped out of his thoughts as he realized the man was still talking to him. “Agent Washington, are you listening to me?” he said.

     “Hm? Yes, I’m listening.”

     “Agent Washington, when you find these blue soldiers that you are talking about, what makes you think that they are just going to give you the Epsilon unit when you ask them for it?” The man asked.

     Wash laughed bitterly. “For as long as I can remember, I’ve been lied to, taken advantage of, shot in the back, left for dead. Now, I have a way out of all this.” His voice grew angrier. “What in the hell makes you think that I’m going to ask for it?”

\----------

     He got a guard to give him a pistol, a rifle, a jeep, and directions before setting off. 3A was closer and he stopped there first, grabbing gear and supplies. He loaded those in the jeep before heading off towards 6C.

     Wash had thought a lot about Fira, wondering how she was doing. His greatest fear had been that she had been killed, but the man’s words had told him otherwise. No, she was alive, but how well off was what worried him now. He hoped that she was treated well, but believed more that she was treated as he was: as a dangerous prisoner.

     Eventually, he pulled up to the complex and hopped out of his jeep. “I need to pick up my jaguar. W.A. jaguar, Fira. I’ll need her equipment too.” He told the desk sergeant.

     “Please wait, sir.” The man replied. He clicked around on his computer for a moment before calling forward another soldier. “Take this man to 5K.” He told him.

     The soldier saluted and led the way into a door behind the desk. The hallway there had doors labelled by numbers and they turned into the one under 5.

\----------

     Fira yanked her head backwards, dragging the man on the other end of the lead with her. He growled at her and pushed a button on the lead. An electric shock ran up it and buzzed around her neck. Fira snarled and pulled harder. Even after months of this treatment, she refused to go anywhere without a fight. The last time she had given in, she had lost Wash, and now it seemed that they were training her to be paired with someone else.

     Eventually though, she was in a dirt rink with only another man, the overseer, and her “trainer”. The man waved the leash like a pair of reins and clicked at her. “Go.” He said.

     Fira pulled back her lips in a silent snarl but began trotting around the rink, kicking up dirt in her boredom. Finally, the man waved the leash again and she broke into a slow run. He clicked at her after she went around and Fira began to speed up until she was sprinting around. She got to do this twice a day and it was her only joy. She loved the feeling of running as fast as she could, enough that she could forget about the sharp collar around her throat.

     Her sharp ears pitched forward when she heard a door open. No one usually came while she was out, she thought confusedly, but also a bit proudly, because she was too dangerous and had a tendency to attack. So this was interesting. Very interesting.

\----------

     Wash followed the soldier to a stall made for horses. The soldier slid back a panel and looked in.

     “What is it?” Wash asked after a moment.

     “She’s not here.” The soldier replied.

     “Well, where is she?” Wash demanded.

     “Training, maybe. This way, sir.” The man answered.

\----------

     Fira skidded to a halt when she heard the voices, ignoring the man yelling at her. That voice… she had to know. She bounded towards the door, past the man. A shock ran through her body, but she ignored it, intent on her target. She was suddenly yanked to a halt as the overseer grabbed the lead as well and put his full weight against her.

     Fira snarled and burst forward again, only managing to get a couple yards before stopping and being pulled backwards.

\----------

     Wash heard a very familiar snarl as they walked down the hallway. “Fira?” He called out. “Fira!”

\----------

     Fira heard Wash’s call and coughed out to him, half choking now because of the men pulling her. She roared at them, causing them to loosen their grip. She raced forward again, desperate to get to Wash.

\----------

     “Fira!” Wash yelled now, knowing it was her. He ran past the soldier to the doorway that he had heard the sound come from. The door didn’t open for him and he realized that it needed a key card to open. “Come on!” He yelled at the soldier, who was running after him and simultaneously trying to get his card out.

\----------

     Fira was choked as the two men pulled on the lead and sent a shock at her, stronger than usual. Angrily, she roared and whirled around. Her long legs pounded on the ground as she raced towards them, relishing in the stunned look on their faces as she ran, mouth open and teeth flashing as another roar burst out of her.

\----------

     The door opened and Wash burst in to see Fira racing towards two frightened looking men who now had enough sense to run.

     “Fira!” Wash yelled desperately, trying to get her to stop.

\----------

     Fira’s claws dug painfully into the ground as she struggled to stop at the sound of his voice. Her head whipped around even as she slid across the dirt and saw him. Wash was standing there, helmet off, staring at her. He started to run towards her, and she realized that she was already running to him. She leapt into the air and tackled him, falling to the ground with happy coughs and laughter.

\----------

     Wash held onto the big bundle of jaguar that had launched itself at him. Vaguely, he was aware of the three soldiers staring dumbfounded at them, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t realized how much he missed her and she obviously felt the same.

     Eventually, Wash sat back on his heels. “Let me look at you.” He said.

     Obligingly, Fira backed away a step and stood staring at him. She had finished growing and had been exercising; her muscles were well defined and she was much bigger than Noca had been. She had a large chest that matched with the deep, loud roar he had heard earlier and a powerful, sleek body that was made for a predator.

     “Wow.” Wash told her. “You look great.”

     She purred and rubbed herself against him. He smiled and stroked her, his smile faltering slightly when he saw the collar. “Let’s get this off.” He looked up at the soldiers.

     One of the ones she had been chasing stared for a moment, then jumped to life and handed him a key. To his credit, he was only shaking a little.

     Wash smiled and unlocked the collar, his hands freezing as it fell away. The skin beneath was rubbed hairless and was pink and raw. He gently ran his hands over it and frowned when her body flinched away.

     Silently, one of the soldiers left and the other two stood awkwardly, uncomfortable by the ex-freelancer’s sudden mood change.

     Low and quiet, Wash spoke. “Get her armor and equipment.”

     The two saluted smartly and left quickly, wanting to get away from the dangerous jaguar and terrifying man.

     Wash held her head for a moment before stroking her gently. Now as he looked, what he thought was a lean body was actually slightly malnourished, and her coat didn’t have the shine that it once had. In fact, it was covered in dirt and it was obvious she hadn’t cleaned herself in a while.

     Wash frowned more deeply, only lessening it slightly when Fira butted his hand anxiously.

     “I’m sorry, girl.” He told her as one of the soldiers returned with a bottle of cream. Wash accepted it and took off his gloves, squirting some on his fingers and rubbing it gently into her neck. “What happened to her?” He asked quietly.

     “Sh-she acted out a lot.” The man stammered. “We h-had to take d-disciplinary action.”

     “By starving her, not allowing her outside, and using a shock collar that did this?” Wash demanded, his voice growing louder.

     The man only stared at him, too frightened to answer. The look in Wash’s eyes was absolutely murderous.

     Wash shook his head. “Never mind.” He said in disgust. “Get me some food and water for her, then go see what’s taking those other two so long.”

     The man dashed off, forgetting his salute, and soon returned with a large bowl of meat and another of water. He put it down and ran off again.

     Fira ate immediately, scarfing down the food as fast as she could before lapping up water. Wash almost stopped her from eating so quickly, but before he realized to do so, it was nearly gone. He shook his head again and looked up as the three soldiers came back, Fira’s armor in hand.

     “It’s all here, sir.” One said.

     Wash took it without a word and looked down to Fira, who nodded her head and grabbed his gloves. He and Fira walked out of the room, down the halls, and out of the building together in silence. He stowed her gear in the jeep before patting the passenger seat and climbing in the driver’s side. She leapt in and sat down. Wash started the car and drove away, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

\----------

     Eventually, they reached Valhalla. They stopped at one of the bases. It was empty and there were signs of a fight. Bullet shells lay all around and a smoking vehicle sat on its side.

     “They must be over at the other base.” Wash said.

     Fira bobbed her head. Under Wash’s care, and using the healing unit that he had found when he grabbed his equipment, her neck was growing back its fur and she was gaining weight again. She followed him as he began to walk across the field that separated the two bases. They crossed a river to see a familiar white figure and a large brown hyena advancing on five figures in the distance.

     “The Meta?!” Wash exclaimed softly. “How did he get away?”

     Fira bared her teeth and snarled softly.

     Wash only shook his head and walked forward. He aimed carefully at the Meta and Fira’s fur rose even more, her claws extending and she balanced on her toes. They entered the opening perpendicular to the Meta’s path. Fira’s ears flicked and she recognized one of the three people the Meta was walking towards: Simmons. She stared for a moment at the sight of a big dog at his side. It was a female, and still had its ruff up from growling. Besides him, there was a pink soldier with a chimpanzee clinging to its back, obviously hiding, and a brown one with no animal.

     “Agent Washington!” Simmons called out and then turned to the pink one. “It’s Agent Washington!”

     “Who?” The other asked.

     “Stop right there!” Wash called and Fira snarled.

     “Yes! We’re saved.” Simmons cheered quietly.

     Fira and Wash walked forward until they were even with the Meta. Fira was practically spitting at the other. “Stand down. I’ll take it from here.” Wash said.

     The Meta growled and the hyena stepped forward, stopping at Wash’s barked command. “I said, back off!”

     Surprisingly, both the Meta and the hyena stepped backwards quickly.

     “What?” Simmons asked. “What’s happening?”

     “Where is it.” Wash demanded.

     “Where’s what? Why aren’t you two fighting?” Fira could smell his fear.

     She and Wash began to walk forward slowly, though Fira quieted her snarls and relaxed a bit, while Wash seemed to get more tense. “The Epsilon unit, I know you have it. Give it to me.”

     The brown one began speaking in another language and Fira perked her ears and straightened a bit as she remembered him from when they had first met Sarge. Wash however had stayed tense and Fira slowly lowered her head again, baring her teeth after a moment’s hesitation.

     “Wa-wai-wait. You’re working with…the Meta?” Simmons was still confused.

     Wash and Fira came to a stop in front of them. “Don’t. Make me repeat myself.” Wash practically growled.

     The dog at Simmons’ side began to growl again and Fira snarled loudly at it. Wash pulled out his pistol and shot the brown one in the head as he began speaking again. The brown soldier fell to the ground and Simmons and the dog stared in surprise.

     The chimp screeched and the pink one spoke again. “Oh my god, he just shot Lopez!”

     Wash turned and shot the pink one too. Glass shattered behind him.

     “Donut?” Simmons asked slowly as the dog began to whine.

     “Hey, Simmons? I think… he shot me too.” The pink one, Donut, crumpled to the ground.

     The chimp screeched again and launched itself at Wash. Fira reared with an angry snarl and grabbed it before it could reach him, sharp teeth breaking through skin as she threw it to the ground and snarled again. The chimp didn’t move as the blood began to collect around it.

     “Donut, no!” Simmons yelled and squatted next to the body as the dog moved to the other side and whined, nosing it. “Donut, are you okay? Come on, breathe, Donut, breathe!”

     Fira felt a small pang as she remembered Noca’s desperate attempts to try to get the husky to breathe from so long ago, but she shook it off as Wash tensed slightly.

     “Why did you do that?! What’s wrong with you?!” Simmons demanded, still staring at his fallen friend. “No, Donut! Come on, stay with me, Donut, stay with me! Don’t just stand there, help me!”

     The Meta and the hyena moved and stood next to Wash and Fira. Fira struggled not to lash out, snarl, even raise her hackles as the beast that killed Noca stood by her. Worse, on her side.

     “Contain the dog.” Wash ordered.

     The dog looked up and growled as Fira surged forward. She was startled, however, as the hyena rushed past her and barreled into the dog, knocking it clean of its paws. The hyena then leapt on top of the dog and gave that eerie laugh. The dog only whined and cowered beneath the beast’s paws as Fira skidded to a stop.

     Wash didn’t seem to notice as he and the Meta moved forward menacingly. “You’re going to call Command, and get a medic.”

     “A-a medic?” Simmons stammered, backing away slowly.

     The Meta growled as Wash aimed his gun at Simmons. “Yes, a medic. Let’s go. Fira, make sure nothing else is here with us and nothing enters.”

     Fira bobbed her head and saw the hyena let the dog up. It nipped at the dog’s sides and the dog leapt forward as the beast herded it into the compound after the men.

     So! She was left out again to do more perimeter work. Fira snarled silently at the now gone hyena and turned, moving towards the other base to check that first. Frustration eventually convinced her into a slow run and she arrived at the base quickly. Fira paced through the rooms, sniffing and listening intently but finding nothing. She did, however, smell a lizard and another feline, but they hadn’t been around in a little while. Eventually, she emerged on the roof of the building and glared at the other one. She snarled loudly but still looked around, seeing no movement. She turned and made her way out of the building, going down to the river for a drink.

     She stared at her reflection for a while before reaching down and splashing the water with a paw. She watched the ripples for a moment before shaking her head and drinking. The water was clean and cool. She raised her head and sighed through her nose. This was what it was going to be.

     A muffled gun shot from the base that the others were in reminded her of her purpose and she set off again at a trot.


	24. Chapter 24

     Wash looked up as Fira trotted in after Crota. He had sent the hyena to go get Fira from her shift on perimeter when they had seen the drop ship arrive.

     “Good, you’re here.” He said. Wash noted the tail wave that she gave him with slight confusion. Why was his statement something to make her happy? He shrugged it off- he could ask her later. “Our medic has been dropped off. Simmons is going to meet him. Crota, be hiding around the red to ensure he doesn’t try to do anything stupid. Fira, with me.”

     Fira bobbed her head and Crota made an odd baying sound.

     “Let’s go.” Wash said, and led all six outside. “Simmons, you’re there.” He gestured to a spot. “Crota,” he turned but the hyena was already gone. The Meta made a growling noise and Fira flicked her head, gesturing to the area behind them. Wash nodded his head and pointed them over to where they would hide to wait for the doctor.

     “Come in, Command. Come in, Command! This is Medical Officer DuFrasne. I’ve arrived at Freelancer Simulation Outpost 17…Command …Come in… Command, this is Medical Officer DuFresne. I’ve reached FS Outpost 17-” The man was cut off by Simmons yelling.

     “Hey, down here! We’re over here! Hey, come down here!”

     “Never mind, Command. I think I see the objective. Stupid radio doesn’t work anyway.” He added as they heard his footsteps as he walked down the hillside. “What else is new.”

     He splashed through the water and as he began to speak again, they saw him. He was in purple armor, classic of medics, and had a monkey on his shoulder- also classic.

     “Hey, Simmons! Is that you? You got a dog, too!” The medic called.

     “Oh, hey, Doc. Man, I didn’t know they’d send you.” The man was a horrible actor.

     “Yeah, we got the radio call and I was the closest medic, so they sent me.” The man sounded disgustingly happy. “But I didn’t know it’d be you guys! Small galaxy, huh? Man, we got a lot of catching up to do! So what’s up, somebody hurt or not, what’s going on?”

     As Simmons gestured to the body of the pink, Wash signaled them to move. The Meta was in front, with Wash holding his pistol aimed at the medic over his shoulder. Fira stood at their side, teeth bared and fur up. The dog saw them and made itself smaller. Fira gave it a silent snarl. “Him.”

     “Him?” The medic asked. “Um, he’s dead.”

     “Yeah…he is. He was shot.” Simmons explained.

     “Um, Simmons? I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, and I have increased my skill as a medic in that time, but dead is still pretty much outside my jurisdiction.” The medic was apologetic.

     The red ignored his words. “Man, I just didn’t know they’d send you!”

     “Yeah, you said that already.” The medic replied. “Hey, is everything okay with you?”    

     Simmons broke. “It’s not my fault, Doc. I had to make the call, they needed someone with medical training.”

    “What are you talking about?” He sounded worried.

     “I didn’t mean for you to get involved, I’m sorry.” The soldier persisted. “Really.” He looked over the medic’s shoulder.

     “Sorry about what?” The man asked as he turned around to see the three of them. Behind the red and dog, Crota came out with a terrifying growl. “Uh-oh.” The monkey on his shoulder shrank down, as did the dog.

     “He’s sorry about us.” Wash said. At his side, Fira snarled loudly. The Meta crashed his weapon into the medic and he went down. The monkey didn’t put up a fight as the forced the soldier to carry him, and the dog the monkey, back to their base.

\----------

     A few hours later, the medic, Doc, began groaning. Fira stood up where she had been lying down, watching the prisoners.

     “Doc, you’re alive, oh good.” Simmons said. The medic’s monkey began to fuss over him. The dog sat still at Simmons’ side.

     Doc stood up with an indignant, “Yeah! No thanks to you! Why’d you hit me?”

     “I didn’t hit you. They did!” Simmons replied.

     “Jerks.” Doc declared. “Who are they?”

     “The dark one’s Washington.” Simmons explained. “He’s a freelancer.”

    “Great. Cause those guys are always such a blast to hang around with.” Doc said.

     “The jaguar is his. The big one, we call the Meta. He has a hyena. I don’t know where she is.” Simmons continued.

     “But rumor has those guys were disbanded. Everyone went to jail.” Doc protested. Fira curled her lip. The dog shifted uncomfortably and the monkey switched shoulders. “I’m fine.” The medic told his partner. They were probably all connected. Except Fira and Wash.

     “Yeah? Well I guess they got paroled.” Simmons replied, placing his hand on his dog’s head in an attempt to comfort her, though Fira could smell his fear. Again.

     “You two, quiet.” Wash ordered. He glanced at Fira and she resisted the urge to shrink back. Her head snapped around as the Meta growled and electricity sizzled around him. He flashed invisible. “Then you need to stop trying to use all of them.” Wash told him. How he understood was beyond her. “You just don’t have the resources anymore.”

     Simmons continued talking. “The Meta killed a bunch of other freelancers. Took their equipment.”

     “Like the invisibility?” Doc asked.

     “Yeah, and the shield that slows down time. He also stole their AI fragments, but those all got wiped out. Now something seems, I don’t know, wrong with him.” Fira snarled at them, taking a step forward. A signal from Wash stopped her. He was listening.

     “His AI fragment?” The medic asked, shifting away from her. “That I remember! Simmons, remember that AI I had for a while.” He laughed nervously. “Thing was crazy!”

     The Meta looked at them with a growl and Fira bared her teeth at him. The two jumped and Simmons and the dog moved out of the way as the Meta advanced on them. Fira moved to stand between the two, looking uncertainly at Wash.

     “Meta!” Wash cut in. “Stop!” The white agent did as he was told. Wash walked forward.

     The medic let out a short shriek. “Simmons! Help me!”

     Wash gestured at Fira to stand down. “You. What did you just say?”

     “Th-th-th-that I had o-one of your AI units.” The man was terrified. And he had made a mess in his uniform. Fira wrinkled her nose.

     The Meta growled and advanced again. Fira’s hackles rose.

     “Stand down, both of you.” Wash ordered. He turned back to Doc. “You said, ‘had’. Where is it now?”

    “Gone.”

     “Which one?”

     “Uh, uh, uh, the mean one!”

     “Its name. Did you know its name?”

     “Uh, O’Malley, uh, I mean uh, Omega.”

     “Well that one’s been accounted for.” Wash was disappointed.

     “I only had it for a short time!” The medic added fearfully.

     “Well then, good. You know what to look for. I need a complete scan of my friend, here.” He gestured to them Meta, who growled softly. “And I would recommend you don’t use any needles. He hates needles, and we wouldn’t want to make him angry, now would we?”

     The medic whimpered and Wash turned to Fira. “I think we can guard them for now. Go relieve Crota and tell her she can take a break.”

     Fira bobbed her head and walked off, glad to be able to use the energy that the tension had created. She coughed out the hyena’s name once she had exited the base. After a few minutes of searching, Crota seemed to materialize out of the bushes.

     *Yes?* The hyena connected with her so they could talk.

     /I’m relieving you. Wash says you can take a break. They’ll watch the prisoners./ Fira coughed out. She only had to think the thought, but actually saying it made her feel better.

     The hyena dipped its head and walked away, breaking the connection. She seemed to fade into the hillside as quickly as she had appeared.

     Fira shook her head and began to walk along the perimeter they had set up. It irked her to be threatening those she had worked alongside before, but it did more so to be working with the Meta and his beast. Wash must really want to be able to go free and have that clean slate. She knew he was still burning up about Noca’s death. They had done it, after all. Rather, it had done it, but still. She didn’t like how the Meta had reacted so violently towards Doc when he mentioned his AI. How would they keep him from stealing the Epsilon unit?

     She blew out a sigh. What would Noca do? Noca would probably just say something to Wash. She couldn’t, though, and even if she could, she wouldn’t. But Noca would want her to stick by him, she was sure of that. She would, but she would also try to do what was right…right? These soldiers had never done anything bad to her. The opposite, in fact.

     Fira sighed again. Follow orders. Noca had always told her that no matter what, she had to follow orders. She had told her about this time when all the freelancers’ animals had gotten together and decided to never fight each other, that they would always protect each other and their partners. They didn’t understand the war, or what was going on. Fira could relate. So, she would copy them. She would follow orders.

\----------

     The radio began making noises and the medic jumped. Wash looked at Simmons. “Come here.” He said, walking towards the radio. The soldier swallowed and walked over. “Answer the radio. But don’t let them know we’re here, or that anything is wrong. That might make the Meta angry.”

     The red stammered out his answer, “Y-yes sir.”

     There was static for a while before they got a clear voice, “Red base, come in!” It was the annoying red leader.

     “Uh, Sarge? Yeah, hi!” The maroon soldier said nervously.

     “Who is this? Identify yourself!” The other ordered.

     “It’s me, Simmons. Sorry sir!”

     “How’s everything going there, Simmons?”

     Wash poked him with his pistol. “Here? Uh, fine, I guess. Everything’s good. How ‘bout you guys?”

     “Mission…we’re…soon.” The radio began to crackle.

     “What was that?” Simmons asked nervously. “Sorry, some static here. This radio’s a little messed up. It’s been a bit rainier here.”

     “I said, we’re coming back soon.” Damn. Well, maybe they had the unit. This could work out.

     “Oh, that’s great!” Wash poked him again.

     “Ask when.” He muttered.

     “When do you think that’ll be, exactly?”

     “Hard to say, Simmons. We’ll let you know.”

     “Okay, Sarge. Sounds good!”

     “Over and out.” The red commander ended.

     “Okay, good.” Wash declared. “Now get back over there.” He gestured to where they had been before. Simmons left immediately.

     Wash stood there in thought for a moment before going back to the prisoners. “Doc. What did you find out in your scan of the Meta?”

     “Uh, it’s hard to say. He’s added so much non-standard equipment to his armor that I couldn’t get a good reading on him.” The medic replied.

     “I didn’t want you to run an intelligence report on him. I wanted a medical report.” Wash replied.

     “His power systems are stressed from trying to maintain it all. Is he missing some component, or-”

     “Physically.” Wash interrupted exasperatedly. “Is he fine, physically?” 

     “Yeah, I guess.”

     “Good. Next time, answer the question I ask. I’m watching you two.” Wash added. “Give me any trouble, and you’re dead.” He turned and left. “Don’t believe me? Ask your buddy about his friend, Donut.”

     Behind him, he could hear Doc talking. “Hey, he does realize I’m the one who scanned Donut’s body, right?”

     Idiot. “I think he was just making a point.” At least the other understood.

     Wash walked to the edge of the wall and looked down. “Crota,” He called. “I need you.”

     The hyena came out of the base and walked up to him. He couldn’t tell if she had been sleeping.

     “Go relieve Fira. I’m expecting more soldiers to come and I need to know when they’ll get here. Let me know.”

     The hyena again bayed softly and walked away on silent feet. About fifteen minutes later, he saw Fira running up to the base. She joined him at the wall quickly and he placed his hand on her head. She purred softly beneath him.

     “Did Crota explain what’s happening?” He asked.

     The jaguar nodded her head and gave a confirming cough.

     “Good. I need you with me. Be ready for a fight, anytime.” He told her.

     *A red and a yellow soldier are in a jeep. The red is getting out.* Crota informed him.

     “Or now.” He muttered. Fira looked at him in surprise as he replied to the hyena. *Follow the red.*

     Wash pulled out his binoculars as the connection was broken and he looked around. “Fira, your armor is ready?” He asked without looking at her.

     He felt her nudge his leg and he looked down. Of course- they had left the leg protection and the helmet off both the animals for comfort. He hit the button that moved the leg protection and grabbed the helmet from where it sat. He put it on her head and connected it to the rest of the armor. She had grown into it and beyond; there were a couple spots that were actually too tight now, but that could be dealt with later.

     Wash looked back through the binoculars and zoomed in on a red soldier coming up. At his side, a small cat or dog walked up. Wash zoomed in and saw that it was a cat. They stopped in front of a section of wall.

     “Oh Simmons! Simmons! Where are you? Yoo-hoo!” A familiar southern drawl called and Wash groaned inwardly.

     “Looks like just one of them.” Wash said as the man continued with his stupid, “yoo-hoo!”

     The Meta growled, and Wash replied, irritated, “I don’t know if he has it. I can’t see from this far.”

     He growled again and Wash shook his head. “No, you stay here. Guard these two. If he gives us any trouble, just kill the prisoners and come help us.” He signaled to Fira and the two began to jump down the side of the base.

     “Maroon One! Maroon One! Where are you?” The man continued to call.

     “Great. This guy.” Wash grumbled and Fira bobbed her head as the cat turned and hissed at them, puffing up like a pastry. Fira snarled silently at it, her own fur rising back. They moved up to confront the two as Wash called, “Freeze! Stay where you are.” They stopped a short distance away, Wash aimed at him. “Turn around.”

     The soldier and bobcat turned as the man said, “Well, well. If it isn’t our good buddy, Agent Washington.”

     The bobcat hissed and spat at them and Fira stepped forward, snarling loudly. The confrontation between the two cats was laughable. The little one was at best 40 pounds. Fira was more than four times that, weighing about 186 pounds.

     The two men ignored the cats, just as the cats ignored them. “And just what are you doing here?” Sarge asked.

     “Don’t play dumb with me, Sarge.” Wash demanded.  “I think you know why I’m here. Where are the rest of your guys, where’s Epsilon?”

     “Some place safe.” Sarge replied.

     Wash frowned. “You can either tell me, or you can tell the Meta, back at the base.”

     Sarge looked at the base quickly. “The Meta is here?”

     “Yes. And he really wants the chance to repay you guys for all the trouble you caused him.” Wash said.

     “I seem to recall you caused some of that trouble yourself.” Sarge stated.

     “Situation’s changed. Now drop your weapons.” Wash ordered. “And tell your cat to stand down.”

      “Do it, Diego.” Sarge said as he dropped his shotgun. Wash picked it up.

     Diego? Dumb name, Wash thought as the cat quieted but didn’t relax. Fira copied, only having the smug confidence to sit down, though her fur was still raised.

     “Just so you know,” Sarge continued. “Gonna want that back in a minute.”   

     “I said, drop your weapons.” Wash stared at the pistol in his hands.

     “All my weapons?”

     “Yes.”

     “You sure? Maybe I could just keep the pistol. You know, these things aren’t quite as effective as they used to be.”   

     “Drop it. Now.” Wash ordered.

     The man dropped the pistol. “Well that’s what people say.”

     “Good. Now march.”

     Sarge looked at him and this time Diego sat. “Son, you can assault me. You can ambush me. You can even take away my weapon. But if you think you can make me set even one pinky toe inside a blue base, without my shotgun,” The man said the last word louder and with emphasis, looking towards the wall they stood next to, “you must not know who you’re dealing with.”

     “I said move.” Wash was not amused.

     “And I said, shotgun.” The commander replied.

     “Yes.” Wash agreed. “I have your shotgun.”

     “No!” He protested. The bobcat looked at the wall. “I mean, shot. Gun.”

     Wash stared at him. “What is this? You think I’m going to give you your shotgun because you ask?”

     Sarge ignored him. “I said, shotgun!” The cat yowled and Fira snarled again, rising to her feet. Sarge looked at the wall. He seemed to be talking to it, not Wash. “Shotgun, dammit!”

     “Oh, yeah, shotgun! That’s my cue!” A voice said from behind the wall. Fira quit her snarling and her fur went down as she and Wash both looked at the wall. Diego smugly licked his paws.

     “What? Wait, what are you up to?” Wash asked suspiciously as Fira’s fur rose slowly again. A low hum filled the air. “What is that noise? Do I hear a…”

     Wash trailed off as a loud crash sounded and the wall smashed inward. “…car?!” Wash yelled as a jeep flew through the air straight at them. Fira roared as both prepared to jump but were too late. The car barreled into them. Wash gripped the grill of the car and he was vaguely aware of Fira flying off to his right with a loud cry.

     “How about that bumper, asshole!?” A voice yelled at them. Wash thrust his hand into the air and pulled himself up the hood of the car, struggling for footing on the grill with a grunt. “Uh oh!” The man he recognized as Grif yelled as Wash aimed and began firing, shattering the windshield. The car swerved and he was sent into the air, still firing. The gun clicked empty and he dropped it, readying Sarge’s gun when the owner snatched it out of the air.

     “Huh?” Wash said as he watched Sarge grow smaller.

     “See? Told you I’d get it back.” The man said as Wash crashed into who-knew-what.

\----------

     Fira hit the ground with a grunt and she laid there for a moment, gasping for breath.

     Washington! She thought suddenly and scrambled to her feet, swaying momentarily. She looked up to see Wash doing the same amidst weird glowing things. She saw the car carrying Sarge, Grif, Diego, and something on Grif’s shoulder. With horror, she saw Sarge aim his gun at Wash.

     Fira cried out and ran forward as fast as she could go. Faintly, her ears picked up Sarge’s words. “Agent Washington, you just got-”

     His gun fired and Fira realized what the things were- explosives. She roared and ran past the jeep, hearing them arguing about something. She ignored them and ran through the blast. Shrapnel flew around her, some of it hitting her. Fira roared again, struggling to be heard over the blast.

     /Wash!/ She coughed desperately. Eventually, the blast died away and she saw him laying on the ground a couple of meters away. The blast pushed him away. Part of his armor was black. She ran up, coughing his name over and over. He groaned but didn’t get up.

     Unconscious, she thought and looked around. The river! She nosed him onto his side after a moment’s hesitation and gripped his back, dragging him to the river. Her muscles strained and were tired by the time she got there, but she was there. At least along the way she had been able to figure out what to do. She ripped his helmet off, probably breaking something, and with one final burst of energy, tossed him into the water.

     She leapt in after him to make sure he didn’t drown. Wash’s eyes flew open and he grabbed her quickly, pulling her under as he went down. Fira hit the bottom of the river and surged upwards, carrying him with her.

     “I’m fine.” Wash sputtered as they came up. She ignored him and paddled towards the shore, letting the river carry them downstream. He kicked his feet, helping her efforts. They came onto the shore and Fira trotted up the shore and grabbed his helmet. She brought it back to him and he examined it before putting it on.

     “Thanks.” He told her, rubbing her head. She purred under his touch and rubbed him back.

     Explosions sounded at the base and they looked over to see Simmons leaping into the reds’ jeep. “Go.” Wash ordered, standing up. “I’m behind you.”

     Fira nodded and ran after the jeep, roaring in anger. She raced to the top of a hill and stopped. The Meta was there with his beast, as were the reds. There was an orb of some sort floating between them. The Meta snatched at it, but it moved out of his reach. The beast leapt up but again it moved.

     Fira shook her head and began making her way down. The Meta and his partner continued trying to grab the orb and it dodged every time. Eventually it left, leading the two away from the reds. She snarled and shook her head, moving faster. It was only her now. She was halfway down when the reds noticed her and began to run. She roared after them, then snarled in frustration at her slowness.

     She got to the bottom and ran the direction they went, then stopped. They were nowhere in sight. The Meta and the monster were off to one side and she stared at them for a moment. They were moving towards the wall, where the jeep had first come out. She shook her head again and ran towards it. She came even with them quickly. Wash was there. “Go.” He ordered the two animals. Fira moved into a flat sprint, this time racing past the hyena. She leapt into the air towards the hole in the wall where the three reds and the floating thing were just as the glowing blue light in the center of the thing turned red. A laser shot out of the light and the wall crashed down around her. Then, darkness.

\----------

     Wash and the Meta stopped short of the wall as Crota bounced off the rubble.

     Fira…she had been in the air when the laser…she had to have made it through. She had to.

     Wash stared at the wall and was still staring when the Meta growled. “Don’t worry.” He said, though he felt sick with it, “we’ll find them again. We just need some leads. And I know exactly who to ask.

\----------

     A bright light. Familiar voices, but unidentified. Hands grabbed her, not familiar hands. Rocks fell with a clatter. A sharp pain in her side. More blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm super excited for Fira to be with the reds and blues. It probably won't be as exciting as I am excited about it, but I'm still excited. Also, you may have noticed, but I uploaded a story called Animal Bonds Side Stories. It's anything that pops into my mind related to this story, or anything you guys may request. For example, one person mentioned being excited to see Tex and Tasen fight Carolina and Ursus. I could put that up, if someone wants it still. So go ahead and check that out. The first story is already there.


	25. Chapter 25

     The Meta and Crota walked up and Wash decided to begin the interrogation. The medic was stuck in the wall, apparently punched there by the Meta. Wash didn’t doubt it for a second. Besides, they didn’t have much time to waste. “All right Doc. I want to ask you a few questions.”

     “Where’d the red guys go? Did they get away?” He asked.

     “Quiet.” Wash snapped. “I’m asking you the questions. You’re not asking me.”

     “What kinda questions?” He asked infuriatingly.

     “Hey! I just said no questions!” Wash was ready to pull his hair out.

     “Can I ask questions later?”

     “Stop!”

     “What? Oh, that’s a question, sorry. Go ahead.”

     “You know what?” Wash looked at the Meta. “Get him outta there, I can’t talk to him like this.”

    The Meta growled and moved to Doc. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled, hard.

     “What are you- stop it!” The Meta growled at Wash.

     “What? Try pulling harder then.”

     “Be gentle, be gentle!”

     “Grab lower, near the center of gravity.”

     “You’ve got cold hands!”

     “Try the cock piece.”

     The Meta let go and looked at Wash, growling.

     Really? “Oh, we’re all adults here.” Wash sighed.

     The Meta only growled more and walked away.

     “No, I don’t wanna try!” Wash protested.

     “Don’t repress your feelings!” Doc told him.

     “I can’t interrogate him like this, it’s ridiculous.” Wash told the Meta as the Meta jumped off the grav lift. “I can’t believe I have to deal with this.” He moved over to the edge of the base to watch the Meta. “What are we gonna do?”

     The Meta was at the wrecked jeep, staring at the tow cable. He pulled the hook out, then threw it onto the top of the base.

     “Hm. That might work.” Wash said, then picked it up and carried it over to Doc.

     “Wha-what are you doing?” Doc asked, trembling.

     “Oh, be quiet.” Wash told him as he looked for a place to hook it. “Here will work.” He said, attaching it to the crotch piece.

     “Wait, no! Don’t put it there!” Doc protested.

     “Don’t be a baby.” Wash said and backed up. “Ready?” He called to the Meta. The Meta moved next to the jeep.

     “Um, are you sure this is a good idea?” Doc asked, still shaking.

     “All right, give it a crank!” Wash called over the medic’s moaning and groaning. The Meta responded and the cable began to tighten. The jeep was moving, not the man.

     “More power, come on, give it some gas!” Wash yelled as Doc began to moan louder.

     The wall began to crack and split as Wash watched. “Almost there, just a little more…”

     With one final crack, the wall came apart and a large square that Doc was attached to fell down flat on top of the medic, with a cry of pain. The wall was still moving towards the jeep.

     “Well, that’s just great.” Wash declared. He was going to have to do some target practice. At least the prisoner wasn’t going anywhere.

\----------

     Cold wind splashed her face and Fira’s eyes burst open. She scrambled to her feet and promptly fell over. Her head was reeling and the people in the car kept moving. There were maybe twelve guys? So many other animals too.

     Fira groaned and let her head drop back onto the floor of the jeep. Wait, jeep? She struggled to her feet again and was this time taken down by a dog. Her head hit the ground hard and her vision dimmed, then went completely black.

\----------

     Wash watched as the piece of wall was eventually dragged over to the edge of the base. He sighed and grabbed the wall, pulling it back towards him. Or, trying. The wall kept moving forward and eventually he let go. The piece flew over the edge of the base and hit the ground.

     “Stop it!” Wash yelled at the Meta, who turned off the crank. He jumped down next to the wall. “Help me stand him up.”

     The Meta growled and the two of them stood up the wall.

     “Can we not do that again? Please?” The medic whimpered.

     Wash ignored him. “Come on, can’t you get him outta there? He’s just stuck in a few rocks.”

     The Meta growled in response and Wash sighed. “Why can’t anything be too easy. Doc, I want you to tell me everything you know about the reds and blues.”

     “You know more than me. I just got here!” Doc protested.

     “Hit him.” Wash said to the Meta. The Meta ran up and bashed him. The medic cried out in pain but Wash ignored him. “You worked with them before. Do they have any hideouts, anywhere they go when they’re in trouble?”

     “I don’t know!” Doc pleaded.

     “Hit him again.” Wash said. The Meta did as he was bid. “Did Simmons say where Sarge and Grif were? You can either answer me, or I can have the Meta beat it out of you.”

     The Meta growled and shifted. “Or,” Wash added brightly. “I can beat it out of you. I think I’ve earned it.”

     “Man, you guys are really bad at the good cop/bad cop thing,” the medic looked at Wash.” You’re like bad cop,” then to the Meta, “and even worse cop.”

     “Tell you what, Meta.” Wash looked at him. “Let’s just shoot him in the chest and see if we can pull the audio logs out of his helmet.”

     “Uh, he said something about a distress call!” Doc said quickly.

     “Hit him again.” Wash ordered. The Meta growled deeply and the medic stammered on.

     “A-and sand! He mentioned sand!”

     “Sand…” Wash said thoughtfully.

\---------

     “And so this is Epsilon?” A voice broke through the cloud and into Fira’s mind. She blinked; the sun shone down brightly on them.

     “Yeah. Caboose transferred it into this orb thing. It’s the memory of the Alpha, so it’s pretty much just Church.” Another voice explained.

     Fira sat up, slowly this time. She groaned softly and pawed at her head, trying to make the pounding go away.

     “Oh fuck, she’s awake! Get her, Ava!” A weight came down again on her back and growling filled her ears.

     Fira snarled and reared, knocking it off her back. The bouncing of the car threw her off balance though, and she went back down.

     “Ava! Keep her down!” Fira looked up at the voice, her teeth still bared. Was that…Simmons? And Grif, and Sarge? Wait, where was Wash?! Fire put her front paws on the back seat, ignoring Simmons who tried to get away from her.

     /Wash!/ She called out loudly, looking around frantically. All that she could see though was…sand?

     Something knocked her down again and she struggled under the weight. She whipped her head around to see the dog, Simmons’ German Shepard, standing above her.

     *Stay down!* The dog growled at her. Fira made another attempt at standing and the dog put her paw on Fira’s head and pushed down. Weakly, she cried out in pain as her headache blossomed into her skull trying to explode.

     /Where’s Wash?/ She coughed out pitifully.

     *The son of a bitch that threatened us and held us captive?* The dog’s hackles rose even more.

     Fira cowered for a moment, then remembered herself and snarled. /Tell me where he is!/

     The dog threw back her head and howled. *Hundreds of miles back. You’ll never get to him.*

     Fira’s head went back down. Hundreds of miles… the dog was right. She would never make it. She snarled suddenly, and jerked to her feet, throwing the dog off. /Stay away./ She snarled at the dog before curling up on the ground in the corner of the jeep. She watched them with wary eyes, and listened to their conversation.

     “So, Sarge? What are we going to do with her?” Grif asked after a moment.

     “Hold her with us! She’s a bargaining chip.” Sarge replied.

     “But, how are we going to keep her in one place? She’s bigger than any of us!” Grif protested.

     *She’s not going very far, not with that concussion and deep tissue bruising.* A new voice said.

     Fira looked up and around. It wasn’t the dog. The bobcat maybe?

     *No, me.* Fira jumped at the voice in her head and she looked up at the top of the seat in front of her. A large lizard clung there, and he moved down in front of her. *I examined you. You shouldn’t move too much. Definitely no fighting.* The lizard continued. He didn’t seem to be able to keep still. He moved all around, always watching her. *I’m supposed to stay in your mind and alert someone if you’re having any, er, rebellious thoughts.*

     Fira sighed and chose not to reply, curling tighter and burying her nose into her tail. She closed her eyes and tried for sleep.

     However, a few minutes later, the jeep slowed and came to a stop. *Get out.* The dog growled at her. Fira opened one eye and stared at her for a moment before slowly climbing to her feet and stretching luxuriously, yawning hugely. The dog trembled for a moment before growling again. Fira slowly climbed out of the car, wishing that her slowness was only a façade, not also trying to get the world to stop reeling and her head to stop pounding.

     “I’ll go tell the blues that we’re back,” Sarge was saying. “You two try to get him floating again.”

     “Wait, how do we-” Grif began, but Sarge was already gone. “Great. What the fuck are we going to do.”

     Fira lay down. The sand was nice and hot underneath her and she sighed, watching it blow away from her.

     “How the fuck should I know?” Simmons responded.

     “I don’t know, you’re the nerd. Do some nerd stuff.” Grif replied.

     Simmons sighed, but squatted down next to the orb, Epsilon? The lizard scuttled up to her. *You should sleep.*

     She glared at it and snapped her teeth. The lizard only ignored her, beginning to prob around in her thoughts.

     /Stop it!/ She demanded, beginning to stand.

     The dog was on top of her in an instant. *Don’t move.* It barked.

     Fira whirled around and snarled at it. *You should have shown this side of you earlier. I could’ve beaten your ass so hard you wouldn’t have woken up for days.*

     The dog growled deeply and stepped forward so she was in Fira’s face. *Why don’t you try right now, feline fuck?*

     Fira roared and reared up- only to be stopped by the lizard. *Now, now. She cannot fight.* He said plainly. *Leave, Ava.*

     *You don’t tell me what to do.* The dog growled.

     *Ava, everyone here knows that she would have you down in, er, three seconds.* The lizard replied calmly.

     “Ava!” Simmons called. “Stand down. She protected us, remember?”

     Ava growled again but backed up, moving to sit next to Simmons. She didn’t take her eyes off Fira.

     The lizard looked at Fira. *Lie down again. You need to rest.*

     The jaguar did as she was told, her headache increasing.

     *You protected them?* The lizard asked, curiosity being the first emotion Fira had noticed from him.

     /Yeah,/ she said after a moment. What harm could come? /The Meta was threatening them. I didn’t like it./

     *You mean, your partner didn’t like it.* The lizard stared at her.

     /Yeah. Wash didn’t./ Fira looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with the lizard.

     “How’s Floaty McGee?” Grif asked after staring at the animals for a moment. The lizard was projecting the thoughts, they all knew what was said.

     “Oh, you know, same old. Still not working.” Simmons replied.

     “Is he dead?” Grif asked.

     “How the fuck would I know? And if he was, would it make a difference with this guy?” Simmons pointed out, rising to his feet.

     “Meh, probably not.”

     “Now he’s got sand all over his ports. How am I supposed to fix him in an environment like this?”

     “Sounds like you have sand in your ports!” Grif was delighted with his joke.

     “Why’d we even come here, it’s a fucking desert!” Simmons looked around.

     “I don’t know, this is where we were before we came to get you. And where else could we go anyway?” Grif responded. “There’s bad guys at our base, and Sarge never wants us to get far from the blues. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this Simmons, but he’s a little obsessed. He still wants to get them back in the data base so we can kill ‘em. How’s that going, by the way? Any progress?”

     “Progress?” Simmons asked incredulously.

     “It’s your project.” Grif stated.

     “I was held captive!” Simmons protested.

     “Whatever, dude. If Sarge takes that as an excuse for not getting work done, let me know. I’ll get captured all the time.” Grif said.

     Sarge’s voice reached them and they all looked up. “They’re right around this corner up here, Grif, and Simmons! Right up here, where we’re walking!”

     “Uh oh, here he comes.” He looked at Simmons. “You’re about to get busted.”

     “And you’ll see when you get around this corner up here, we don’t have any kind of floating device. No balls or spheres or anything.” Sarge continued loudly.

     “Who’s he talking to?” Simmons asked.

     “You’ll see, big group of aliens, we don’t have anything like that at all.” Sarge said.

     “What? Uh oh.” Grif said, looking down at the orb. The orb itself began speaking, but the sand muffled it too much for Fira to hear. She sat up.

     “Wha? Where am I?” Was that it?

     “Dude, shut up!” Grif hissed, “Be quiet!”

     “No, what?” It persisted.

     “Shut your…hole.”

     “What’s happening? How did I get here?”

     “Oh shit, uh, uh,” Grif began to look around frantically.

     “Don’t do it you fuck-” Its voice trailed off as Grif kicked it far.

     “What the- What are you doing?” Simmons demanded.

     “Shut up man, be cool.” Grif hissed again.

     “Be cool? Whoa!” Simmons said as Sarge came around the corner, leading a group of grumbling…things. The aliens? Fira bolted to her feet in an attempt to run, but before Ava could reach her, she fell back down.

     *You must stay down.* The lizard climbed on top of her. The thing was heavy! *I am a water monitor.* He said, as though that explained it.

     “I mean,” Simmons continued, “What’s the four-one-one, daddios? Me and my homie, we’re just hanging on the wind here. Deserts-ville. ‘S’all good. You know what I’m sayin’, scrillas?”

     “What the fuck are you doing?” Grif whispered harshly.

     “You told me to be cool!” Simmons replied.

     “Right. So what the fuck are you doing?” Grif persisted.

     “As you can see,” Sarge cut in, “We don’t have your stupid rolley-balogne. Just this yellow guys, and, M.C. Fonzerella over here.”

     “What’evs, y’all.” Simmons continued. “You don’t know me.”

     Caboose and another blue came around the corner, with a parrot and a falcon in the air behind them. Fira didn’t even try to stand. “Haha! Gotcha! See, I knew they would have it!” The blue, it was really more of a turquoise, said as the falcon landed on his shoulder.

     “Ah, I don’t see him- oh my god, he’s invisible.” The parrot landed on top of Caboose’s head. Ava nudged Fira to her feet and nipped her into a slow run as she and the reds ran back towards the jeep.

     The sea foam guy ignored him. “All right, reds, what did you do with-”

     “Book it!” Sarge yelled as they ran. “Quadruple time!” Fira’s head pounded as her feet hit the ground. They had stopped before she even realized that she had just run without a second thought.

     There were sticks in the ground with flashing lights and a dull siren- mine field. The orb was about ten feet away from the edge. She plopped down on the ground and covered her head with her paws.

     “Uh oh.” Grif was staring at the field.

     “Grif, what are you stopping for- aw nuts.” Sarge stopped as well.  

     “What, there he is!” Simmons didn’t get it.

     Caboose ran up as well- when did he start following them? “Oh no, he’s landed in the middle of the-” He stopped and glanced at Simmons. “Of the- of the there.” He covered. “The- the over there.”

     Simmons looked at them. “So, let’s get him.”

     “Yeah, tell you what Simmons,” Grif began. “Why don’t you go get him.”

     “We’ll secure the area here while you retrieve.” Sarge added.

     Fira moved her paws to pull her ears down and she shut her eyes. This was not going to help her head.

     “Okay, I don’t have time for this.” Simmons’ voice was muffled. An explosion followed, and a cry of, “Ow!” Fira moved her paws and opened her eyes to see him back with the orb. “You knew, didn’t you.” He accused.

     “Yeah, kinda.” Caboose replied.

     The group stared as Simmons dropped it down onto the sand. It began to glow green.

     “Heh. Seems like all the kicking and blowing up put some life back in the little guy. That’s adorable.” Sarge noted.

     “Why are all his blue parts green?” Grif asked.

     “I don’t know.” Caboose replied.

     It began to speak. “Caboose, is that you?”

     “Delta?” Caboose asked. Fira’s ears pricked and she raised her head.

     “Caboose, I need you to listen. My time is brief.” When it talked, the green flashed. It was odd. “Epsilon is not in control right now, but he will be again, shortly.”

     “Great!” Caboose said cheerfully.

     “Perhaps not.” Delta replied. “The encounter with Agent Washington has jarred loose many of his memories. Epsilon has not, historically, coped with these memories well.” Right, like when he was implanted in Wash.

     Grif broke in. “What does that mean?”

     “We fear he may pursue certain memories in particular.” Delta responded.

     “Who is we?” Grif asked.

     “Myself, and the other memories of the Alpha fragments.” Delta explained.

     “What the fuck is that.” Grif said. “Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck is happening?”

     “Epsilon is not yet aware of our presence, but eventually, he will be. We cannot hide forever. It is likely at this point that he will begin the cycle again. That must not happen.” Delta stressed.

     “What cycle?” Caboose gasped. “A motorcycle? A secret motorcycle? It’s okay, you can tell me.” He whispered.

     “He’s begun to search his memories now, he’s clearly looking for something.” Delta ignored him.

    “Well you always did say memory is the key.” Caboose responded.

    “Memory is the key, Caboose.” Delta explained. “But not everything that is locked is meant to be unlocked.” There was a pause. “He is coming back now. I must leave before he discovers me.”

     “But if he meets you in there, you could be friends! But not best friends, cause, you know, that job is already taken. But, you know, maybe acquaintances.” Caboose offered.

     “If only I were the memory that he is looking for.” Delta said as the green faded completely, then turned to blue.

     “What? Uh, oh, hey. I must have…must have passed out.” The unit said. “Sorry about that.”

     “Church, you’re back!” Caboose said excitedly.

     “Yeah, I am.” Epsilon said seriously. Suddenly, the glowing eye focused on Fira. “Washington’s partner!” It roared and turned red.

     Fira leapt to one side and sprinted around as the laser zapped around her, scorching the sand.

     “No! Church, no!” Caboose yelled. “She doesn’t know you! Be nice to the kitty!”

     The laser stopped and the orb stared at her as she stood panting. “That’s not Noca.” It said suddenly.

     “What?” Caboose said. “No, this is Fira. Fira, meet Church. Well, you already met him, but this is Epsilon-Church.”

     Fira continued panting and let her head move down as she eyed it warily.

     “Hey, Caboose,” it turned to the soldier. “Come over here for a second, wouldja? I need to talk to you about something.” It floated away with Caboose following. Fira sank down to the ground and lay there quietly, her eye lids heavy.

     “Hey guys,” Simmons commented. “Did you ever notice that blue team has like, a lot more stuff going on than us.”

     “Yeah, boring stuff.” Sarge replied.

     “Nerdy stuff.” Grif added.

     “Yeah, but all we ever to is talk about food and guns.” Simmons pointed out.

     “That reminds me,” Grif stated, “I’m hungry.”

     “Stop complaining or I’ll shoot you in the head.” Sarge threatened him.

     Simmons sighed. “Good times.”

     They stood there for a moment, watching Church and Caboose talking. “Grif!” Sarge said suddenly. “Watch them. We need to know where they’re going. Probably up to some nefarious plan to destroy us!”

     Grif sighed as he pulled out his scoped rifle. “Yeah, whatever.”

     Fira’s ears pricked and she listened to the blues’ conversation.

     “All right, well, let’s go then,” Epsilon was saying, “I actually thought it would take longer to convince you. Come on, I want to get to the facility before nightfall.”

     “Facility, eh?” Sarge said. “I knew the blues were up to something! Come on, men! Let’s get after those blues! Sounds like this is the big opportunity we’ve been waiting for!”

     “You mean our opportunity to find a place to hole up before this all blows over?” Grif asked.

     “Some place that isn’t a desert?” Simmons added hopefully.

     “No!” Sarge was disgusted. “A place to finally restore the blues to Commands database! Get your typing fingers ready, Simmons.”

     Simmons sighed. “Okay. I’ll bring my carpal tunnel braces.”

     “If we’re going to follow them, we’ll need a vehicle.” Sarge said.

     “I’m sure we can borrow one of them from the camp down there.” Grif sounded downcast.

     “Why do we need a vehicle? The blues are walking. I’m sure we could keep up with them on foot.” Simmons pointed out.

     “On foot?!” Grif was appalled.

     “Uh, Simmons?” Sarge looked at him. “We’re the reds. We don’t walk anywhere. We travel as the good Lord intended: in the largest possible vehicle with the fastest horsepower allowed by local law enforcement. And if there’s no cars available, we find the biggest, nastiest, meanest, land animal we can, beat the crap out of it, and saddle that puppy up.”

     Fira stared as Grif shook his head. “On foot. Shame on you, Simmons. Shame on you.”

     Simmons looked at the ground. “Sorry.”

     “Let’s just forget you ever mentioned it.” Sarge suggested.

     “I think it should go on his permanent record.” Grif said smugly.

     “Oh just go get the fucking jeep, jackass.” Simmons retorted.

     Grif left wordlessly. He came back a few minutes later in a new jeep. Sarge jumped in next to him, as did the lizard. Diego lay down at Sarge’s feet. Simmons led the way into the back, then watched Ava nip Fira until the jaguar finally climbed into the jeep. She curled up in the back in the corner and shut her eyes tiredly. Fira was asleep in moments.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uck. Sorry guys. This one took like eight years to get out. I just got caught up in stuff and I've been super tired lately. But, here it is. More Wash in the next chapter. And Tex is back! If you have any ideas for a name for Tucker's peregrine falcon, I would be more that delighted to read them. Please. Seriously, I'm at a loss. A dumb chapter ending, but then again it's either dumb or cliche. Take your pick. I'll start the next chapter now. Thanks!

     Wash led the way through the desert. Behind him, the Meta dragged the wall that Doc was stuck in. Crota walked next to the wall. Wash had picked up a recovery beacon and followed it here. At least there was sand. They were getting closer.

     “The recovery beacon leads here.” Wash stopped. “It’s weak, but I can still pick it up.” He walked a little farther, then stopped. “Here. Meta: dig.”

     The Meta growled a negative.

     “Hey, I’m not going to argue with you on this. You want a chance at that AI, I track, you dig. Otherwise, you can wander the desert by yourself and see if you find him on your own.” Wash replied.

     The Meta growled again.

     “Because I found the signal,” Wash argued. “You dig. We all have to pull our own weight.”

     The Meta looked at Doc and gave off a hissing growl.

     “Right. And other people’s weight too.” Wash walked over to him. “Just dig.”

     The Meta and Crota began to dig and Wash sighed inwardly. I’m coming, he thought, wishing he and Fira were connected.

     “Man, some people just can’t take orders.” Doc commented. “Am I right?”

     “Shut up,” Wash snapped. “We’re not friends.”

     “Can I at least get a drink of water?” Doc pleaded.

     “Shut up.” Wash repeated. “I already asked if you were thirsty before we left.”

     “Yeah, we’re in the desert!” Doc argued. “Thirsty should be assumed!”

     Wash looked at him. “You can drink later.”

     There was a short moment of silent before the medic spoke again. “Yeah, this might be a bad time to tell you I’m sinking then.”

     Wash looked at him to see that he had in fact sunk into the ground. The wall had been sitting on top of the sand; now the sand covered his feet. Wash watched him sink down further- the sand was now up at his knees. “I hate you.” Wash told him.

     “I know.” Doc replied.

     The Meta growled suddenly and straightened.

     “Hey, wait.” Doc called as Wash walked over to the Meta. “What are you guys doing over there?”

     Wash looked down in the whole to see a familiar brown helmet. “What the- is that C.T.? That’s impossible, what’s she doing out here?”

     “What are you looking at?”

     The Meta growled and Wash shook his head. “Don’t bother. She didn’t get an AI, remember?”

     “Down in front!”

     “Scavenge her for equipment, see what you can-” Wash was cut off by garbled sounds. He looked over to see four aliens standing there, all talking and looking at them. “…find.”

     “Well, this is just fucking great.” Doc summed up the situation.

\----------

     *Wake up.* A voice in her head said. Fira blinked slowly, then sat up and looked around. The lizard stood on the back of the front seat. No one else was in the jeep. *They left. Come on.*

     Fira stood up and jumped out of the car. She stretched and groaned as her bones popped.

     *How do you feel?* The lizard asked. 

     /Better./ She replied. /And hungry./

     The lizard flicked his tail. *I was correct that you needed rest?* He asked, though it was clear he already knew the answer.

     Fira bobbed her head, then hesitated. She could practically hear Wash in her head, telling her not to get close. /What’s your name?/ She ignored the voice. It wasn’t Wash, anyway.

     *Adama.* The lizard replied. *I believe it is the name of the commander in Battlestar Galactica.*

     Fira tilted her head. /Okay./ She replied after a moment.

     *Follow me.* Adama said and scuttled off. Fira walked after him, sniffing around. They were in…a swamp maybe? Or a jungle. Either way, Fira felt more at home than she had in a long time.

     They met up with Sarge, Diego, and Grif. “Come on. Simmons is waiting.” Grif said and led the way to a base. They went into a bunker behind a tree.

     “Simmons, what’s the status?” Sarge asked.

     “Gumball McJones and Caboose just went into that door.” Simmons was looking at a wall.

     Fira leaned forward a bit and tilted her head again. It was just a wall.

     “What door? All I see is a wall.” Grif said.

     “It’s a secret door.” Simmons replied.

     “Simmons,” Sarge sounded like he had said this a lot. “What did I tell you about using Dungeons and Dragons references in combat situations?”

     Simmons sighed. “Sorry, sir. It’s a concealed door.”

     “That’s better.” Sarge said.

     “How did they open it?” Grif asked.

     “They talked to that computer. They got it to open that door by posing as members of Project Freelancer. If we pose as agents, it’ll probably let us in too.” Simmons answered.

     Fira blew out a sigh. This wasn’t going to work.

     “Aren’t agents like tough, and good at things?” Grif argued.

     “We’ll all just pick a state name and call ourselves by that. You know, like Agent Washington. Grif, name a state.” Simmons explained.

     “What is this, a pop quiz?” Grif frowned. “Uh, let’s see, uh, d’uh, Manhattan. No? Uh, Europe.”

     The other two stared at him. “Wow.” Simmons said. “Really?”

     “Pacific Ocean?” Grif asked.

     “Stop guessing.” Simmons told him. “Just be Agent Alaska. How ‘bout you, Sarge?”

     “I’ll be Secret Agent Double-Ohio.” Sarge replied. “Licensed to be tall in the middle, and round on both ends.”

     “And I’ll be Agent Denial. Get it?” Simmons laughed. “Like the state of denial, you know, the saying? Get it? I was like, you know, the whole state thing, you know, it was a joke.”

     “No dude,” Grif said disappointedly. “Jokes are funny.”

     Simmons sighed. “Let’s just go.”

     They jumped out of the bunker and stood in front of the computer. It booted up and began speaking. “Hello. This is a private facility. Visitors are not welcome. Please leave immediately, or we will be forced to take lethal measures to ensure the safety of our property. You have thirty seconds to comply, or die.”

     “What? No, no dying. D-don’t you recognize us?” Simmons stammered. “I’m Agent…Colorado.”

     “Agent Colorado…you look different. You also sound different.” The computer replied.

     “Of course this is Agent Colorado. And I’m Secret Agent Double-Ohio.” Sarge replied commandingly.

     “Agent…Ohio, you are also different.” The computer hesitated.

     Simmons elbowed Grif. “Say who you are.” He hissed.

     “Oh, and I’m Agent, uh, uh, Pluto.” Grif said.

     “I’m sorry, but you are not allowed on this facility. You have ten seconds to leave.” The computer responded. “Have a nice day.”

     “It didn’t work!” Grif glared at Simmons.

     “Quick! The fallback plan!” Sarge ordered and promptly fired a round at the computer. The voice droned and the door opened.

     “All right men, let’s go.” Sarge led the way into the facility.

     “I told you that stupid plan wouldn’t work.” Grif said.

     “That’s because you said your name was Agent Pluto!” Simmons protested.

     Sarge laughed. “Luckily we had the old contingency plan to fall back on.”

     Grif sighed. “Sarge, shotgun in the face is not a contingency plan. I keep telling you that.”

      “Don’t be so quick to judge, Grif. Shotgun in the face can be applied to a variety of situations. For instance,” he aimed his gun at Grif, “watch how quickly it can cure insubordination.”

     Fira rolled her eyes. How did these guys ever do anything. Ever.

     “Oh no!” Caboose’s voice shouted and there was a crash.

     “What was that?” Grif asked.

     “It came from down here!” Sarge began to run. “Come on!”

\----------

     “All right, Meta, get ready.” Wash said. He chucked a grenade and shouted, “fire!” The Meta’s grenade was right behind his.

     A bright flash and an explosion later, they saw Doc standing in the rubble of the wall. He was freed.

     “Huh. That actually seemed to work.” Wash stated.

     “Ow.” Doc groaned through clenched teeth.

     Wash, the Meta, and Crota ran up to him. “Doc, how do you feel?” Wash asked as Crota began to sniff him for anything wrong.

     “Okay, I guess, all things considered. Hey, does anybody know where we could find a good medic?” He responded.

     Wash stared at him. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” He said, before moving away. The Meta and Crota stared at him before following Wash.

     “Geez, tough group.” Doc said, and followed them. They walked up to where the aliens were. One was drawing something on the ground.

     “I don’t like this.” Wash said.

     “Look, I talked to them. They’re gonna draw us a map and show us where Epsilon went.” Doc replied. “After that, you could let me go.”

     “You sure that’s what he’s doing?” Wash asked.

     “Well, my Alien to English is a little rusty,” Doc admitted. “I would suggest we get one of those translator balls, but we’ve got enough jerks around here already.”

     The Meta growled and Crota looked at them. *Why don’t we just fight?*

     “I agree.” Wash responded. “We should just kill most of them. The last one left alive will talk.”

    “Wash,” Doc began. “You just can’t kill everyone you meet.”

     Wash looked at him. “Why not?”

     “Uh,” Doc frowned. “Well, now you’ve put me on the spot and I don’t really have an answer for that, just seems like a bad idea though. Karma?”

     The alien began talking and they looked up. “Hey, he’s done drawing the map!”

     Wash ran up and stared at it. It was a stick figure of a frowning man with x’s as eyes. Next to it was written, “HUMENS SUK” and there was an arrow pointing to the man that read, “shisno”.

     “What does it say? What does it say?” Doc demanded.

     “It says peace talks have broken down. Now we do it our way.” Wash replied angrily.

\----------

     “I am sorry, but if the Director requests that the door be opened, I am required to comply.” The computer said.

     “Just keep the door shut.” Caboose replied from where he stood in a hallway in front of a door.

     “Caboose, is that you?” Grif asked as they came to a stop.

     “Stop, don’t move, don’t move, don’t-” They heard from behind the door, then more crashing.

     “Oh! Oh, hello everyone!” Caboose said brightly.

     The parrot on his shoulder squawked and said, “Hello everyone!”

     Fira could have groaned. He had to have a parrot.

     “Yes, everyone who wasn’t here before is now here now.” Caboose continued. “Hello.”

     “What are you up to, blue?” Sarge demanded.

     “Me? Oh nothing. I’m not hiding anything behind this door.” Caboose gestured to it.

     Crashing noises had been coming from behind the door and Fira heard Epsilon speak again. “I wouldn’t pick that up- oh!” Another crash.

     “Uh, I think he’s lying.” Simmons stated.

     “What was your first clue?” Grif asked sardonically.

     “Let us see what’s in there!” Sarge demanded again.

     “In here?” Caboose asked. “Oh, nothing is in here. Um, this probably isn’t even a door either! It’s probably-”

     Caboose was cut off by a loud bang and the door shook.

     “What the heck was that?” Sarge asked.

     “Oh, that was me.” Caboose replied. “Uh, I said this isn’t a door. I said it’s a gong!”

     “A gong?” Grif frowned. “What the hell is a-”

     Now Grif was cut off by another bang, or gong, and the door bent.

     “Uh, gong!” Caboose said again. The door dented again.

     They all stared at it before Caboose began to move. “I’m just going to walk over this way now, excuse me, yes, thank you.” He said as he walked between them, then around the corner, the entire time saying, “excuse me, yes, thank you.”

     Something continued to hit the door and Fira’s hackles rose. She was aware of Ava beginning to growl and Diego hissing. She remained silent though tense.

     As the door began to fall apart, Grif spoke up. “Um, Sarge? What’s the plan here?”

     “Men,” Sarge began. “We have a perfect ambush scenario.”

     “I agree.” Simmons said, then frowned. “Unless, wait. Are we the ambushers or the ambushees? C-can you ambush something that’s trying to beat its way through metal plating to get to you?”

     “Okay, first, we just wait for the door to open…” Sarge trailed off as pieces of the door finally began to fall off. The light fixture broke and hung by a wire before snapping off completely, bathing the hall in darkness as the door was torn from the wall and fog began to flow out of the room. The door flew at them and they ducked, Fira now snarling.

     “Doors open.” Grif’s voice cracked.

     They all looked at the doorway to see two figures bathed in the light. The person had punched the door at them. At their side, a large cat stood snarling fiercely. Fira’s own snarls rose to meet the volume of the other.

     The person walked into the hallway, punched their hand with their fist and cracked their neck. “Okay.” A female voice said. “So who’s first?” The cat at her side snarled loudly.

     Fira lowered her head so it was a straight line from the base of her tail to the crown of her head. Her hackles rose as she and the cougar stared at each other. Fira curled her lip slowly and a low snarl began in her throat. The cougar copied her.

     The snarl changed into a cough of surprise as she felt a hand grab her scruff and yank her backwards. Ava nipped her flanks to keep her moving forward as they ran away from the black-armored agent and the panther.

     “Alert: Security breach, level Alpha.” The computer said as they ran. Fira kept stealing glances over her shoulder but the agent and cat weren’t there. “All personal report for duty. This is not a drill.”

     “Run!” Simmons shouted.    

     “Oh crap, where is she?” Grif’s voice cracked.

     “I don’t wanna die!” Simmons yelled as Sarge fired shots back down the hall.

     They came to a stop as Simmons leaned against a crate and Grif gasped for breath. “We need to keep moving, men.” Sarge said. “Come on, double time! Hell, I’d settle for single time.” He amended as he looked at the gasping men.

     The lizard, Fira noticed, was wrapped around Grif’s body. For once it was still, clinging to his armor. Fira watched as Grif opened a compartment in his chest plate and the lizard squished in. Apparently not a fighter.

     “Maybe we should just fight.” Simmons began. Here was something Fira could get behind. “I’m afraid she’s going to start picking us off one by-” He was cut off as a hand broke through the crate and grabbed his throat. He was yanked against the crate, then he and it went smashing into the opposite wall as the agent kicked it.

     Fira snarled but the cougar wasn’t there.

     *P-perhaps you should fight now.* Ava was shaking and slowly slinking behind Fira.

     The agent threw herself at Sarge and knocked him into Grif, sending them both flying.

     *We need to help them.* Diego said.

     Fira looked at them. /You two can go. I’m going to find this cat./

     The dog and the bobcat looked at each other. *We can’t just leave her.* Ava whined.

     *We can’t just leave them either.* Diego hissed.

     Fira shook her head and sheathed her claws. She moved forward slowly and quietly, ignoring the other two animals. She looked around, sniffing carefully for the other. Faintly, she could hear crashes and cries of pain, but she ignored those too. A shadow overhead made her jump, then whirl around. A bird landed on the ground, the one she had seen before on the turquoise soldier.

     /Can you find the cougar?/ She coughed out.

     The bird nodded its head, then flew into the air again.

     Fira stared at it for a moment before shaking her head and crouching low to the ground again. She stalked forward, tense and alert.

     *Left.*

     The thought had entered her mind suddenly and she jumped again, but turned left and moved down that way.

     *Down the next aisle.*

     She was ready for it this time and her tail lashed once before she jumped forward and into the middle of the aisle. Immediately, a huge weight crashed into her and Fira and the black blur flew back. It landed on top of her and began to claw immediately. The cougar bit down on her chest and latched on as Fira’s own claws came up, scratching vigorously at its head. She found herself wishing immensely that the stupid reds hadn’t taken her armor while she was unconscious.

     Her claws sank in and became covered in warm blood. He wasn’t wearing any armor either! With a roar of elation, Fira kicked hard and knocked the cougar away. He snarled in surprise and landed on his feet, bounding back towards her. Fira reared up to meet him- and was surprised when he was knocked out of the air by a brown and black blur.

     Ava stood over the cougar, but only momentarily. He snarled again and surged to his feet, knocking Ava away easily. The black feline leapt at Fira again and she found herself running towards him. She jumped up and they met in the air. She felt as though they were hung there for one of the longest moments of her life, just staring at each other as the distance between them closed. His yellow eyes were intent and determined, his claws flashing in the light. She found it odd that his mouth was shut- then it was over and they were on the ground, biting and clawing at each other, trying to knock the other down.

     Something landed on the panther’s back and he spun around, jaws snapping. Diego leapt off him and skidded to a halt, hissing furiously. Ava was just getting to her feet but she stood next to the small cat, growling. Ava, Diego, and Fira surged towards the cougar together. Unfortunately, he jumped into the air and twisted around, landing safely away as the three crashed into each other.

     The black mountain lion snarled and charged forward as the three struggled to detangle themselves. The bird joined in now. It dive bombed directly at the cougar’s face, faster than Fira’s eyes could follow. Miraculously, it pulled out of the dive and screeched in the cougar’s face, clawing and pecking as the feline stopped abruptly.

     The black cat reared up and clawed the air as the bird flew off. This, however, had given Fira enough time to get up and she flung herself at the other big cat again. They met again and this time went down, rolling across the floor.  Fira snarled in triumph as she eventually ended on top of the other. The cougar slashed and caught her flank in a long scratch. He shifted his grip and Fira jerked away in surprise as his claws moved inside her. The black feline wasted no time in pouncing on top of her. His weight came down on her bruised ribs and Fira fell to the ground, gasping from the sudden pain.

     She could see the mountain lion’s understanding of her injury and struggled beneath his as his other hind leg moved and rested itself on her ribs as well. As soon as the added weight came down, she stopped struggling against him and worked to simply breathe.

     Fira’s vision was beginning to go black when he was suddenly gone. She lay for a while before scrambling to her feet and swaying and staggering, trying to regain breath and sight.

     Presently, she became aware of a demanding voice in her head. *What are you doing? Get out there! They’re dying without you!*

     Her vision was forcefully cleared and she turned her head to see Diego pinned under one of the cougar’s paws and Ava slowly climbing to her feet.

     She looked up to see the cougar staring back at her. For a moment, they all stood still. Then Fira roared and charged at the other. He leapt off Diego and ran. Fira remained in pursuit, struggling to keep up with him and breathe.

     The mountain lion turned a sharp corner as they reached the wall and disappeared from sight behind crates. Fira didn’t slow, instead using a trick she had figured out while being held. She charged at the wall at full speed and leapt at the last moment, twisting in the air. Her paws slammed into it and her legs bent, taking the brunt of the shock. Without missing a beat, she launched herself off the wall and down the way the cougar had run. She was finally catching up to him when he suddenly bounded up and on top of a crate that had to be at least ten feet tall.

     Fira launched herself after him but fell short of the top. Her paws scrambled for a purchase on the crate, but instead slipped down. She hit the ground and snarled as the cougar’s head appeared over the edge of the crate. Still, he was silent, but she could feel his amusement.

     Suddenly, an explosion sounded and she snapped her head around. She could see Grif and Tucker flying into the air amidst it, and she heard their cries as well as the sounds of their partners.

     The cougar slammed down on her from above. He grabbed her left foreleg and pulled hard. She felt something pop and she yowled as pain shot up from her shoulder. Twisting around, she bit down hard on his neck. Blood filled her mouth but she ignored it, pulling just as hard as he was. She felt his back claws scratch at her and she instantly returned the favor. They remained stuck like that for a moment before the panther suddenly disengaged and snapped at her eyes, causing her to let go. He raced away and Fira followed more slowly, favoring her injured leg.

     As the adrenaline and battle fever wore away, she began to feel each breath take its toll on her aching ribs. Each step brought new pain as she jarred her shoulder and her head began its incessant pounding once more.

     Eventually, she caught up to him. He was standing next to the black armored agent, who was beating Church with the orb that he had resided in. The reds and their animals were standing to one side, Grif holding a medical kit to his crotch.

     Fira backed up slowly into the shadows again, hidden except for her reflective amber eyes. She remained standing despite the pain, watching as Church pleaded for the reds to help him. She didn’t focus on the dialogue, instead watching the big black cat who was staring right back at her.

     A pleasant ding came from the speaker and the voice of the machine that ran the place spoke. “Now initiating standard safety protocol. Armor lock down in progress.” She said brightly. “All units stand by for lock down.”

     Electricity began to spark around the freelancer’s armor and her body tensed up. Tasen’s body did the same, despite him not wearing armor.

     “Wha-what’s happening?” Church demanded. “Caboose, what did you do to her?”

     Faintly, Fira heard his reply. “Yes. Yes! I did it! I am the biggest hero ever! I beat up the girl.”

     Sarge laughed. “Yes! See, that’s how you do it, Grif! Face your enemy man to man, or in your case, woefully inadequate man to woman. And then when she’s distracted, use superior technology to take her out.” He sniffed. “Reminds me of prom night.”

     “You didn’t do anything, she shut down!” Grif argued.

     “I am the best!” Caboose continued.

     “Uh, hey guys? What do you think that voice meant by ‘all units’?” Simmons asked.  As soon as he had spoken, their armor locked too. Diego, Ava, and Adama froze as well. All of them grunted and groaned, struggling to speak. Fira jumped back with a snarl.

     “I did it!” Caboose celebrated, “I- not my fault! Not my fault! I did not do this. The computer made a suggestion, and then both options were yes!”

     “Well this is just great.” Grif said through clenched teeth.

     “What’s happening?” Church ran up to the window that Caboose was behind. “Caboose, make it stop! Make it- ow!” Church too, froze.

     “Um, Shiela? Is my armor going to lock up too?” Caboose asked timidly.

     “No, Caboose.” She answered. “Your helmet does not have the particular protocol installed in it. I had assumed that was the reason you were wearing that-”

     “Yes,” Caboose cut her off. “That is totally the reason.”

     Fira sighed and moved out. She hadn’t seen the turquoise one yet. Maybe he was okay. It seemed to be up to her to free them.

     Limping heavily, she slowly moved out of the room and to the door that Caboose was behind. Extending her claws, she put weight down on her injured leg to scratch at the door. Immediately, fire shot through her body and she cried out, nearly collapsing.

     The door opened in front of her and she hopped in, not putting down her left foreleg.

     “Hello kitty.” Caboose said. The parrot stared at her with unblinking eyes.

     She looked back at it for a moment before coughing out slowly, /Tell him to unfreeze them./

     The parrot only stared at her, but Caboose replied. “The computer won’t let me!”

     /Ask again./ Fira snarled.

     The parrot fluttered his wings nervously but apparently conveyed the message. “Sheila! Pretty please, let them go.” Caboose looked at the dashboard.

     “There is a soldier not under the effects. I can turn the lockdown off and he can go release them.” Sheila offered.

     “Yes! Scales, go find them.” Caboose said. The parrot flew off his shoulder and Fira followed behind slowly.

     They eventually found the soldier hiding under a pile of med packs. It was the sea foam one with the falcon. He stood up when the parrot, Scales, landed on his back.

     “Woah, who are you?” He asked Fira.

     Fira’s head sagged. /It’s a long story./ She coughed out.

     Someone told him because he replied quickly. “That’s not the only thing that’s long. Bow chicka bow wow.”

     Fira tilted her head confusedly, but the soldier was already walking. Sighing silently, she followed him to where Church stood frozen.

     He and Sheila spoke for a  bit, discussing how to release him, before the soldier did what was necessary and the lock dissipated.

     “Oh god, that sucks!” He said loudly. “What was all that glowy shit?”

     “Sheila put us in lockdown to save us.” Church replied.

     “She knocked us out to help us?” the solder replied. “That makes sense.”

     Church turned and began walking. “Hey, at least we’re not getting our asses kicked, okay? That’s an improvement.”

     “Yeah, that’s a good point.” The other replied, following him. Fira moved after him, staying a distance away. “Can’t argue with results.”

     The two soldiers, Fira, and the falcon all made their way to where the reds and their partners were standing frozen. “Sheila, can they, uh, can they hear me?” Church asked.

     “Affirmative.” Sheila replied.

     Caboose’s voice was amplified. “She said yes!”

     “We heard her, dipshit!” the minty blue one yelled back.

     “I know! I just wanted to use the microphone!” Caboose replied. “It makes me sound super loud. I’m not sure if you can tell!”

    “Hey, where’d you get the new body?” The soldier asked Church.

     “Long story, dude. I’ll tell you later.” Church replied.

     “Man, I know I asked, but I don’t really give a shit, Church.” The other replied.

     “Attention Freelancer shoppers!” Caboose said suddenly. “We have a special on submachine guns in aisle seven!”

     “Sheila: Please mute him.” Church ordered.

     The computer replied instantly. “Affirmative.”

    “This is Michael J. Caboose and I-” The microphone clicked off, but Fira still picked up his disheartened, “aw man.”

     “Hey Reds, can you hear me?” Church asked.

     “Who in Sam heck is that?” Sarge’s voice came from between clenched teeth.

     “Is that God?” Simmons asked, sounding in awe despite also having his jaw clenched.

     “Hey Almighty, can it. Some of us are trying to get a little shut eye!” Grif would never change.

     “No blaspheme.” Sarge ordered.

     “What do you want, God?” Simmons asked, scared. “Take Grif, he’s been terrible. I mean great.”

     “It’s not God, dude. It’s Church. He just thinks he’s God.” The unnamed soldier replied before turning to Church. “This is just what you need: more people worshipping you.”

     “Yeah.” Church dismissed him. “We want to let you out, but we don’t want you to attack us, or attack Tex, okay?”

     “Attack Tex?” Simmons was slightly outraged. “She attacked us!”

     “Fuck you guys.” Grif answered.

     “I would never hit a girl!” Sarge ignored Grif. Fira could attest to that. This was the man who was stuck in a stalemate with that stupid yellow armored girl.

     “Just agree and we’ll let you out.” Church was really just going to take their word on that?

     “Ugh. Fine.”

     “Whatever.”

     Sarge’s answer was…gibberish.

     “I’m gonna assume that last one was a yes. All right, let ‘em out, Sheila.” Church said.

     “Affirmative.” Sheila replied. “Ending recovery mode: Red units.”

     Sarge cracked his neck instantly. “Ugh, my neck was killing me.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys look, I updated fast! Thank you everyone again for the reviews. They were truly great. So far for ideas on Tucker's falcon, I have Falco and Lovebird. Thank you!

     In about twenty seconds, all four aliens lay dead on the ground in pools of their own blood. “Well,” Wash said, reloading his gun. “So much for the ‘leave one of them alive’ strategy.” He felt no remorse though. He needed to vent his frustrations.

     With a sudden pang, he remembered Fira. Should have left one alive. He turned around and looked up at the structure behind him. “Doc, where are you?”

     Doc came out from where he was hiding. “Here!”

     “Still alive.” Wash said, slightly amazed. He laughed. “I thought maybe you’d been killed in the battle.”

     “Oh, don’t worry, I’m still alive.” Doc replied confidently.

     Wash felt his slight smile leave. “I didn’t say I was worried. Get down here, see if any of these things are still breathing.

     “Me?” Doc’s voice cracked slightly.

     “You’re a medic. Get…medical.”

     “I’m a human medic! I don’t even understand alien physiology!”

     “I want you to see if they’re alive, I don’t want you to check their cholesterol levels! Get down here.”

     “Geez, fine,” Doc began to make his way down. “What’s with the anger?”

     Wash turned and walked over to the Meta and Crota. “Meta, you search the camp. See if you can find anything useful for us. Any clues on where Epsilon went.”

     The Meta growled and Crota sat down, licking her paws.

     “Don’t start with me.” Wash warned. “I’ve already reached my tolerance level with management issues.”

     The Meta turned and walked away. Crota stared at Wash until he felt uncomfortable before following her partner. Wash yet again found himself wishing he had Fira with him. Or Noca. Noca would be good. She would know what to do and how to do it.

     Wash heard footsteps behind him, then Doc’s voice. “He’s getting fussy.”

     Wash sighed silently. “Tell me about it.” The two of them watched the Meta go into a cave.

     “Maybe we should take a break.” What?

     Wash looked over his shoulder. “Excuse me? A break?”

     “Yeah, like a three day leave.” Doc was getting excited. “Everyone go off, recharge their mental batteries, come back refreshed, like ready to tackle their challenges.”

     Really? “You want a vacation?”

     “I call it a soul sabbatical.”

     “What are we, mail men? This is a military mission. We don’t get a vacation. We don’t get sick days, we don’t get paid over time.”

     “What?” Doc sounded legitimately confused. “Freelancers don’t get overtime?”

     “That’s right, we have a job to do and we’re expected to stick-” Hold on. “Wait, why? Do you?”

     “Get over time?” Doc laughed. “Yeah! Time and a half over forty hours, time and a half and a half up to sixty.”

     Wash paused. “Really?”

     “You guys don’t get that? It’s crazy, you work so hard.”

     “Tell me about it.”

     “You guys should strike.”

     “We’re not unionizing.” Wash rejected. “Stop instigating.”

     There was silence. “Tell me they at least match your 401K.”

     “Shut up.” Wash told him. No, he was not bitter.

     A growl emitted from the cave. A loud one. Immediately after, Crota laughed.

     “What was that?” Doc asked quickly.

     “Quiet!” Wash ordered, jogging over. “What did you find, Meta?”

     Rock and dust began to fly out of the opening, then a grenade.

     “Hey! Watch it! Meta, come out here now.” Wash ordered. There was a growl and Wash looked at Doc. “Doc, get in there and see what he found.”

     “Which Doc? Is there another Doc here? I know you’re not talking to me. Yeah, probably better if you go in. Historically, I don’t have the best success rate going in caves. They tend not to work out for me. Before your time, but trust me. You don’t want any part of that.” Wuss.

     They stood there silently before Wash looked at Doc. “Are you going in or not?”

     “Oh, do I have a choice?” Doc asked. “Then not; I’m gonna go with that one.”

     Wash sighed internally. “Meta, get out here.”

     There was a growl from the cave. “Yeah, definitely going to stick with not, that seems like the best one of those two choices you gave me.”

     Wash turned away from the cavern’s entrance. “Get in there.”

     “Tell you what: I’ll go back in the wall. I like the wall. It’s cozy and it protected me.” His voice descended to a whining child’s. “I miss my wall.”

     “You are utterly useless.” Wash’s anger grew further. “I know we brought you along for a reason, but for the life of me I can’t remember what it was.” Fuck, he just wanted to get Fira and leave.

     “The important thing is that we’re becoming friends. They say the bond of men in combat is as strong as brotherhood.”

     Wash shuddered and quickly turned away from the man. “Meta, get out here. Please.” He stressed the please, but it almost sounded like begging to his ears. Never again.

     “Boy, he sounds tense.” Doc said after the Meta growled another negatory. “Maybe you should give him a back rub.” Pause. “That wouldn’t be weird, right? One Freelancer giving another a back rub?”

     “Aren’t you trained in stress management?” Wash demanded. “Calm him down!”

     “That only works if the person wants to be calmed down.” Doc argued. “I don’t think he qualifies.”

     Apparently, Wash was the only one that could do things around here. “Listen, Meta. Whatever you found, we can deal with it, I promise. Just come out here and show me what it is.” Instantly, something came flying at Wash’s head and he ducked with a “woah!”

     Next to him, Doc squeaked and ducked as well. “Funky butt-loving!”

     Wash was just going to ignore that. He turned to see the Epsilon unit lying in the sand. It was making soft noises, like an engine. “Oh. He found…that.”

\----------

     Three blues and two animals stared at Tex’s prone body from one side. Three reds and three animals stared from the other. Fira looked on from the shadows. The cougar was crouched next to her body, obviously struggling to stay awake. Tex was unconscious. Blood dripped down the black feline’s sides.

     “I’m going to wake her up.” Church declared, breaking the silence.

     “No way, buddy. You must’ve missed the smash fest we just went through. I ain’t repeating that.” Sarge replied.

     “We made a deal. I unlocked you, you have to help me with her.” Church argued.

     “Hey, hold on a second.” Grif stopped him.

     “This affects the entire group. I say we put it to a vote.” Simmons offered. “All those in favor of waking her up and letting her kill us, say ‘aye’.”

     “Aye.” Church said decisively, and alone. He looked at Caboose. “Caboose?”

     “Present.” The simple man replied.

     “No, we’re not doing that.” Church had more patience than Fira could imagine. “Just say aye.”

      “You.” Church stared at him. “Oh! I mean me.”

     “No, aye.” Church coached.

     “Church!” The man replied.

     “Church!” The parrot repeated.

     “Just say aye!” And the patience was gone.

     “Oh, I get it. Sorry. My left eye or my right eye.” Caboose asked.

     “He votes yes.” Church stated.

     “I would also like it noted that I am present.” Caboose added.

     “I am present.” Scales spoke again.

     “Okay, and everyone in favor of not doing that thing and leaving her asleep and not getting killed by the person we’re not going to wake up because nobody is that stupid, say nay.” Sarge declared.

     Simmons turned to him. “That was like a quadruple negative.”

     Sarge didn’t look at him. “Just vote.”

     “Nay?” Simmons was uncertain.

     “I didn’t even understand the question, so I’m just gonna say blueberry.” Grif replied.

     Fira shook her head and snarled loudly from the shadows, teeth and eyes glittering.

     The soldiers all jumped with assorted cries and Church spoke. “Fuck it, veto. She comes out. So Sheila, is there any way to turn her only, you know, part way back on?”

     “No, I am sorry. I can either leave her in lock, or take her out of lock. There is no in between.” Sheila replied. Fira didn’t care. They just needed to get moving. Maybe, just maybe, this agent would help her get to Wash. It was a desperate hope, but the only one she had, except for wait for him to get to her.

     “So she’s either completely asleep, or full on bitch.” Tucker spoke. “Sounds like my ex-wife.”

     Caboose looked at him. “You were married?”

     “Aw, gross, I hope not!” Tucker replied.

     “Well, we have to do something.” Church got them back on task.

     “Why do people always say that, we have to do something. We don’t have to do anything. Let’s just let sleeping maniacs lie.” Grif sighed.

     “Here.” Church said sourly. “Let me try this.” He left his body, being his ghost self and entered into Tex. The black puma rose to his feet and slashed at Church as he did so, but his claw passed through him.

     Fira stepped forward, hackles raised and teeth bared. Snarls bubbled out of her throat and the two felines stared at each other.

     “Oh shit.” Tucker said, watching them face off.

     However, Church came back moments later and re-entered his body. Fira backed into the shadows again and the cougar lay down.

     Church moved back to where he had been standing and Tucker asked the question: “What did she say?”

     “Okay, I think we got it all worked out.” Church replied. He sounded tired.

     “She cool?” Grif wondered.

     “As cool as she ever was.” Church shrugged.

     Grif stared. “That does not inspire confidence in me.”

     “Wake her up, Sheila.” Church called.

     The computer replied instantly. “Affirmative.”

     “Back up, back up!” Simmons hissed and the reds did just that.

     “Ending recovery mode, all units.” Sheila finished as Tex stood up quickly with a grunt, Tasen rising as well.

     “Um, how are you feeling?” Church asked uncertainly.

     Tex didn’t reply, instead bashing Tucker in the head. The falcon flew up in a rush of wings as Tucker flew to the ground. “Ow!” Fire watched the  cougar carefully, but he didn’t move.

     “Better now.” Tex replied.

     “What the fuck?!” Tucker demanded.

     “Oh, right…”

\----------

     Eventually, the Meta and Crota came out. Electricity sparked around the Meta and Crota twitched randomly. He growled eagerly.

     “Don’t get excited; it’s empty.” Wash told him.

     “What is it?” Doc asked.

     “This is the Epsilon unit.” Wash replied.

     “This is what you’ve been looking for?”

     “Yes.”

     “Not what I was expecting. I mean, I like the color, but other than that, ehh.”

     “Clearly they transferred Epsilon into that floating thing we saw.”

     “You saw a floating thing?”

     “Yes. Like a metal eye. It shot a laser at us.” And lost Fira.

     “Yeah, okay. Hey Wash, this sun is really hot. Maybe we should find you some shade.”

     “I’m not hallucinating, Meta saw it too.”

     The Meta looked at him and growled. Crota laughed.

     “Oh yes, you did! Don’t even try that!” Wash told him.

     “Wash, do you see the floating eye ball now?” Doc asked carefully. “Is it here with us-”

     “Don’t psychoanalyze me. Shut up.” He turned to the bit white armored soldier. “Meta, let’s revert this to a recovery unit, but be careful, this thing looks like it’s in bad shape.”

     The Meta growled and he and Crota moved forward, Crota making soft noises as they worked.

     “What’s he doing?” Doc asked.

     Wash looked at him. “This is a storage unit, but we’re trained to modify them. We can change a storage unit into a capture unit. That way, the next time we see Epsilon, he won’t get away.”

     “Are you talking about the regular Epsilon, or the Epsilon that’s just a floating head and visits you when you’re alone?”

     “I’m not crazy. And it was just the eye that was floating around, not a whole head.”

     “Yes Wash. Because the whole head is what makes it crazy.”

\----------

     Tex turned to Church. “I’ll need to know everything that happened.”

     “Okay. Caboose will be able to tell you the most.” Church replied.

     Tex nodded. “I’ll meet you two in the control booth.”

     “Why not just here?” Church asked.

     “I have some things to take care of.” Tex replied.

     There was silence for a moment before Church slowly said, “okaaaay. Come on, Caboose. Get up, Tucker.” The two blues, followed shortly after by Tucker, left the large room and made their way to the booth Caboose had been in before.

     “We’ll just go now.” Sarge said slowly as he and the reds slowly backed up.

     “Fine.” Tex said casually.

     “Run.” Simmons hissed and the six walked hastily away. Fira remained, curious.

     Tex set her gun down and knelt in front of the cougar. “You okay, Tasen?” She asked.

     The cougar stared at her and Tex nodded her head after a moment. “I’ll get you something. Stay here.”

     Tex stood again and went over to the pile of med packs. The mountain lion, Tasen, turned his gaze on Fira and bared his teeth for a moment. Fira was startled at first; this was different. Before she could do anything back, he turned his head just as Tex as walking back.

     “Who did this? Certainly not any of their animals.” Tex commented, pulling out the bandages and a needle. Fira subconsciously shrank back a bit. They were quiet, apparently communicating, as the agent filled the needle with an odd green liquid and injected it into Tasen’s shoulder. She then wrapped his ribs in the bandages and set out a healing unit that had been in the pack. “Relax. I’ll be fine.”

     Tex walked back to the pile of med packs and grabbed another. “So, you managed to hurt Tasen? That’s good.” She called.

     Fira shrank back further, then shook her head and straightened up. She stayed where she was.

     “It’s okay, you can come out. I won’t hurt you.” The agent was being…compassionate? No, just not threatening. Fira still didn’t move.

     This time, Tex looked right at her. “Tas already told me where you were, so hiding won’t do you any good anyway. Besides, I can smell the blood coming from you.”

     Sighing, Fira hobbled out slowly. The blood was drying on her body and her paw was too much of a mess to really see it. Each breath sent shudders through her body and the entrance into the light intensified her headache.

     “Wow.” Tex sat on the ground. “He did something to you.”

     Fira snarled and stepped sideways, unable to back up anymore.

     “Hey, hey it’s okay.” Tex said quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that. Don’t leave.”

     Fira stood as still as she could, fighting away tremors.

     “Are you just a jaguar?” Tex asked her.

     /I have a partner./ She coughed out slowly.

      “Tas?” Tex asked. The cougar translated and Tex looked at her. “Who is it?”

     /Agent Washington./ Fira said, then began to truly cough. Small amounts of blood spattered the ground.

     “Hey, are you all right?” Tex stood and moved quickly towards her.

     Fira leapt backwards, her fur rose, and she snarled, but her body hunched and shrank down as it tried to protect itself. Her ears flattened and her tail pressed itself under her.

     Immediately, the agent backed up and sat down. “It’s okay. I’m going to talk to you through Tas and my connection, okay?”

     Fira nodded after a moment and relaxed. Something pressed against her mind. She flinched and her ears pinned flat against her head, her tail tucking slightly beneath her again. The agent began talking again, but Fira only picked up the gentle tone. Eventually, she relaxed a bit and the thing entered her mind.

     Fira could feel only the agent’s desire to help her and she relaxed further.

     *Come here. I’m going to help you.* The agent’s voice was in her mind and Fira remembered when Noca would do this with her. Slowly, she made her way in front of the black armored agent. Instantly, the effects of the healing unit began to work and she relaxed all the way.

     *What injuries do you know you have?* Tex asked.

     Fira hesitated. Wash hadn’t trusted her. Then again, Wash hardly trusted anyone. But what other choice did she have? *Concussion and bruised ribs.* She replied.

     *Let me give you a painkiller.* The agent filled up a new needle and looked at Fira. *I need to inject this.*

     Fira looked at her and didn’t reply. Eventually, Texas grabbed some of her neck and injected the liquid into her.

     *You’ll feel better soon. I’m going to clean your paw, okay?* Fira choose not to reply again. *I didn’t understand, who is your partner?*

     Fira flinched but didn’t jerk her paw away as the agent picked it up and began to gently wipe it with a clean cloth. It stung a bit, but she had felt worse. *Freelancer Agent Washington.* Fira replied.

     Tex looked at her with surprise. *Wash? Is he here?* Fira felt her emotions; she didn’t trust Wash either.

     *No.* Fira snarled. Tex looked at her, ignoring Tasen who made as if he was going to stand, until Fira hung her head and her tail hit the ground. *No. He’s not here.*

     Texas resumed cleaning her paw. *Where is he?*

     Fira’s head went down farther. *I don’t know. We got separated.*

     *I’m sorry.* Texas replied. Fira looked at her. *I was separated from Tasen too, once.*

     Fira held still as Tex finished cleaning and explained that she was going to put an ointment on her paw. Fira didn’t reply or flinch now as the cool cream stung her wound.

     *I thought…I thought Wash’s jaguar was different. Noca.* Tex spoke again.

     *Noca’s dead.* Fira replied emotionlessly. Finally, she understood why Wash spoke about Noca without any feelings in his voice. He didn’t want anyone to know how much it hurt.

     *I’m sorry.* Tex said again, beginning to wrap her paw in bandages.

     *So am I!* Fira burst out. *But that doesn’t change anything!* She understood his anger too. Suddenly embarrassed, she turned her head away.

     *No. It doesn’t.* Tex agreed after a moment. *I’m going to clean the other scratches, okay? We’re almost done.*

     Fira only nodded her head and held still as Tex cleaned her wounds. *Is…is there any way you can find him?*

      *No.* She was lying.

     *Please. I’ll get there by myself.* Fira pleaded, finally looking the agent in the eye.

     Now Tex couldn’t look at her. *The only way is if we activate a recovery beacon, or they do. I can’t compromise what is going on here to do that, and they wouldn’t know that doing that would help.*

     *Or someone has to die.* Fira said flatly. Tex looked at her, and she could feel her trying to see if Fira was planning anything, but she eventually gathered all the dirty wipes and set them aside.

     *Get some rest. If we finish here, I’ll take you to him. Promise.* Fira didn’t reply and eventually the agent called Tasen away and they left for the control booth. Only then did Fira sink to the ground. Only then did she let her body shudder and shake. Only then did she allow the wails to leave her, dying to whimpers. Only then did she sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this chapter is really in high thanks to everyone who reviewed or gave kudos. All of these push me to write more and more, to try to put something out that will satisfy you. Special thanks to Canonymous for the wonderful comment that I got maybe fifteen minutes ago. That made me feel really happy and it pushed me to finish the chapter and edit it for you. In other news, I updated Animal Bonds Side Stories. The story takes place about a week or two after the Freelancers first get their partners. Please check it out!  
> \------------------------------------

     “Shut it.” Wash told him. The Meta growled, distracting them, and Wash and Doc stood around the unit. Electricity flew in sparks around it.

     “Great, he’s done.” Wash said. Now they could get moving again.

     “Why’s it sparking like that?” Doc asked.

     “This thing’s been through a lot, it’s pretty badly damaged.” Wash explained, “But now that it’s a capture unit, we just need to get it near Epsilon and it’ll pull him in.”

     The Meta rose to his feet as Doc continued. “What if it breaks?”

     “Don’t worry, it’ll hold until we get him.” Wash replied. “After that, it doesn’t matter. It can short out, for all I care.”

     “Then what’s the point of all this?” Doc demanded.

     “I just have to deliver Epsilon to the Chairman. I don’t have to guarantee what condition I deliver him in.” Wash replied. Then he and Fira could leave. “He’s just evidence, anyway. Meta, grab it. Doc, get ready to move.”

     “Move?” Doc protested. “Move where? We don’t know where they are!”

     Wash sighed internally. “We know they’re not here. So gather your gear, and get ready to move out.”

     “Can we track them?” Doc asked.

     “Track them?”

     “You know, pick up a trail like footprints? Maybe the scary hyena could sniff them out.”

     “Footprints. In the desert.”

     “Don’t special agents have the ability to track their targets in any kind of terrain? Follow broken tree branches?”

     “Tree branches. In the desert.” Wash repeated.

     “Okay, maybe those are bad examples. Maybe heat signatures.” Doc tried.

     “In the desert.” Wash said yet again.

     “Like exhaust trails? I don’t know.” Doc shrugged.

     Enough. “Tell you what. Why don’t you just stick to not understanding medicine? Don’t feel the need to expand your sphere of ignorance.”

     Doc turned. “Fine! Geez, I’m just trying to help.” He walked away to go get whatever.

     The Meta came up to Wash and growled. “Him? Eh, he’s always whining about something.” Wash paused thoughtfully. “Hey Meta…is there any way we could track the Reds by a trail…maybe a heat signature or something?”

     The Meta growled in response and looked around before looking back at Wash with another growl. “Yes.” Wash sighed. “I know we’re in the desert.”

\----------

     “So you’re back to a hundred percent yet?” Church’s voice woke Fira.

     “Yeah, and whatever I didn’t learn from Caboose I managed to get from the other guys.” Tex’s voice answered. Fira sighed and put her head back down. Physically, she felt better. “Didn’t take long.” Tex continued.

     “Yeah, we don’t seem to do much.” Church replied.

     “Maybe you should get a hobby. Like knitting.” Tex offered brightly.

     “We’ll look into it.” Church sounded so serious. Fira heard his footsteps pound up the stairs.

     “Hey,” Tex began, “How did you know how to bring me back?” Good question.

     “Honestly, I didn’t have much choice.” Church admitted. “I couldn’t get you out of my head so I kinda had to…get you out of my head.”

     “Wow, how emo.” Tex’s sarcasm was dripping. “Maybe you could blog about it.”

     “Hey, you asked!” Church defended himself.

     Tex ignored him. “When I was beating the hell out of the reds, the alarm said it was Level Alpha. Do you know why?”

     Church paused. “You know, I didn’t think about that, no.”

     “Then I want you to have Sheila give me access to the files here.” Tex ordered.

     “Why?” Church asked.

     “Because I need to figure out exactly what they did to me here. I need to know who I am.” Why were all humans so…desperate for this? Why did it matter?

     “I know who you are.” Church replied brightly. “You’re my girlfriend!”

     “That’s probably the most underwhelming description of all time.” Fira had half expected Tex to deny it. Apparently even bad ass fighters wanted love too.

     “Hey,” Church protested. “Lots of ladies would be happy to be my girlfriend.”

     “What other women do you even know?” Tex questioned.

     “Um, uh, well there’s uh, uh, oh! Grif had a sister! She seemed to like me.” Church replied finally.

     “I wouldn’t be too proud of that. She was pretty easy.” The agent replied.

     Footsteps came suddenly and Tucker joined the conversation. “How do you know she was easy, Tex? You know what, never mind. It’s better in my head.”

     “Where did you even come from?” Church asked him. Fira was wondering the same thing.

     “I’m always close by.” Tucker replied cheerfully.

     “Hey, can I kill him?” Tex asked. Why did she need permission?

     “You can hurt him.” Church replied. “Kill him later.”

     “Hm.” Tex thought. “That actually sounds more fun.”

     “Man, I thought the old Church was whipped, but you’re really taking it to a whole new level.” Tucker’s footsteps came again.

     “Why do you even put up with him?” Tex asked.

     “It’s not so bad.” Wow. That was out of character. “I mean sometimes I admit it gets pretty hard and I really don’t know how to handle it.” There it was.

     Footsteps came again and Tucker spoke. “Aaaand now I’m back.”

     “Come on, let’s get in there.” Church sighed.

     Fira was about to stand up and follow them when she heard Sarge’s voice. “Simmons, this is our chance. Get on the computer and start entering the blues back into the database.” Her ears pricked and she could hear Adama’s claws tapping and scraping around.

     “Yes sir.” Simmons replied. “Come on, Grif, I need your help.” Simmons and Ava jogged off.

    “My help?” Grif asked. “With a computer? Simmons, you must have me confused with someone who can help you, with, a computer…”

     “Kinda lost your train of thought on that one.” Sarge told him.

     “Yeah, a little bit.” Grif agreed.

     “Fooling the Blues is one thing. If I’m entering in all these names and records, I need someone to hold up the papers for me.” Simmons explained.

     “Uh, sorry dude, paper holding is not in my job description.” Grif answered.

     Simmons didn’t hesitate. “No, but I’m going to be working in the personnel files, so I can add it to your job description. In fact, I can make your job whatever I want. How does Chief Executive Butt Taster sound?”

     “You can’t do that.” Grif said quickly.

     Simmons laughed. “I can’t? I thought you didn’t understand how computers worked. In fact, why don’t I just make you a woman.” He and Ava began to move again. “It’s just a check box, and we can always use a little more diversity on our team! I know Tucker’ll be happy.”

     “Pfft. Make me a woman.” Grif laughed. “Yeah, right. Like changing a form would actually turn me into a woman. I mean that’s just…how stupid does he think I…I better go help.” Grif’s footsteps followed Simmons and Ava.

     “Good call, Numbnuts.” Sarge said as Grif left.

     Fira stood up and stretched, feeling her bones pop for a wonderful moment. She shook herself off and bent down to pick up the healing unit. Might as well have an excuse to do in after Tex and Church. The unit was amazing. She put full weight down on her paw and even her headache was gone. She walked over and up the stairs.

\----------

     Crota made an odd barking noise and the Meta growled.

     “That’s great, you two picked up a trail?” Wash said. “Really?” Finally.

     “Hi guys, what’s up?” Doc asked from behind them.

     The three turned and looked at him. “Oh, uh, Meta and Crota here was able to pick up a faint trail of the Reds based on smell, gas spectrometry, and um,” Wash cleared his throat. “Resident heat signatures.”

     “What?” Doc asked. “I thought you said you couldn’t do that?”

     “I didn’t say we couldn’t do that, I said you were an idiot. Those are two different discussions.” Wash defended himself.

     Doc replied quickly. “I want credit for the idea.”

     “Doc, just let us do our job. You do your job. Anything medical to report?” Wash asked.

     “No, the dead aliens are still dead.” Doc gestured. “Also still aliens, but that’s less significant.”

     “Wonderful.” Wash replied.

     “Yeah, one other thing. You know that Stockholm Syndrome where prisoners come to like and identify with their captors after being held for long enough?” Doc added.

    Oh no. “What about it?”

     “No one has that yet.”

     “The feeling is mutual. Now, come on. Let’s get ready.” Wash turned and led the way back.

     “What do we still need?” Doc followed him. Meta and Crota ran ahead. Meta began pummeling one of the dead aliens.

     “Oh, I don’t know, maybe see if there’s some supplies so we don’t die?” Wash replied.

     “Geez, so testy.” Doc said.

     Wash shook his head. “Doc, you stay here. Watch the Meta. I’m going to go see what I can find.

     When Wash got back, with some water and food that had been left behind, Crota had brought a second body over and was tearing it apart. Wash felt a sudden pang for Fira.

     “Doc, do you have a second?” He asked. The man was staring at the Epsilon unit.

     “I’m a prisoner, Wash.” The medic replied, walking over. “I have nothing but seconds.”

     “Right, good point.” Wash conceded.

     “I mean, you don’t even have to ask!” Doc continued. “You could just be like: Hey, Prisoner number one, come over here, grr I’m a Freelancer, grr.” Doc dropped his voice in a horrible impersonation of Wash.

     “Okay, I get it.” Wash told him.

     “Yeah, you really need to step up your hostage taking skills.” Doc kept going.

     “Stop lecturing me, or I will shoot you and feed you to the Meta.” Wash threatened. God, did this man ever shut up?

     “Does he eat people?” Doc asked.

     “Do you really want to find out.” Yes.

     “No. Maybe. If we use another person, sure. That’s kind of interesting.” Doc admitted.

     Wash gestured to the Meta. “You’ve spent some time with him now. What’s your diagnosis?”

     “Who, the Meta?”

     “Yes! Pay attention to what’s being said!”

     “Testy. Based on what you’ve said, he’s just under powered. He has a bunch of equipment and he can’t use it now.”

     “That’s because he lost all his AI.” Wash explained.

     “Wow.” Doc laughed. “If I had all these cool equipments and I couldn’t use them, I’d be pretty mad.”

     “Yeah…” Wash trailed off. He was, after all, the reason the Meta no longer had the AI. Again, he wished Fira were here.

     “What happens if he uses them without the computer program?” Trust Doc to keep his mind off things.

     “Let’s just put it this way,” Wash looked at him. “It ain’t pretty.”

\----------

     Fira got to the top of the stairs and nearly bumped into Church.

     “Oh, hey, Fira.” He said. He sounded uncomfortable.

     Fira wrinkled her nose slightly but kept walking.

     Surprisingly, Church caught up. “Hey, so, I’m sorry for trying to shoot you with a laser…twice.”

     Fira looked up at him, then sighed through her nose.

     “I uh, Tex told me that she’s going to help you find Wash. I’ll go with you, explain what happened.” Church continued.

     Fira looked at him again, sighed again, and set the unit down. He was trying.

     Church stopped walking too. “So, are we good?”

     Fira stared at him.

     “Okay?” He asked.

     She lifted her paw up and waited. With a little, “oh”, Church grabbed her paw gently and shook it.

     “Thanks.”

     Fira shook her head and grabbed the unit again. Church followed her to the control room.

     “And these are accurate, all of them?” Tex was saying to the computer as they walked in.

     “As far as I can tell.” Sheila replied.

     “How’s it going in here?” Church asked as they walked in.

     “Well,” Simmons spoke up from where he was by the console. “I’m helping her access this data, and she’s not constantly pounding me in the face, so I’d say it’s good! Well, it’s a start, at least.”

     While he was talking, Tex was walking up to Fira. She held her hand out and Fira dropped the unit into it. *Thanks.* Tex opened the channel.

     *Thank you.* Fira replied. Even if Wash didn’t like her, she had helped.

     “Hey, come over here, take a look at these.” Tex said, putting the unit away and moving backwards.

     Fira went to the wall and sat down next to it, settling in to take off the bandages. Teeth were good at that.

     Church walked up to the console as Tex continued. “Sheila’s giving us a hard time, but we’re getting through. She only seems to want to listen to you.”

     “Sheila keeps wanting to call me Director, maybe that has something to do with it.” Church shrugged.

     “The Director…” Tex thought out loud. “There’s almost no information on him. I asked Shelia but-”

     “I am sorry, but access to the Director’s personal files is restricted.” The computer cut her off.

     Tex looked at the console. “Yes, Sheila, we know. You don’t have to keep repeating it.”

     “I am just doing my job.” She replied.

     The agent looked at Simmons. “Can’t you mute her?”

     “Don’t even think about it, Buster.” Damn, computer’s got sass.

     “Uh, I really don’t like it when girls pay direct attention to me.” Simmons said as an answer.

     “Well,” Church spoke. “What did you find?”

     “Not much. Standard clerical info. A whole bunch of win-loss scenarios. Psych profiles.” Texas shrugged.

     “Psych profiles?” Church asked.

     “Yeah, they have one on everybody. Except the Director and…” Her voice trailed off.

     “Let me guess,” Church picked up the thought. “And you.”

     “And us.” Tex corrected. “No Church either. Everyone else is in there. Full profile.”

     “Washington used to wet the bed.” Simmons said softly, snorting. “I’m going to go tell the other guys.”

     Fira glared at him as he ran off. If he or the others so much as whispered something like that around Wash, she was going to rip their helmet off and mangle their face.

     Fira snorted and jerked her head back at the sudden hostility. Where had that come from?

     “So, no new info?” Church ignored Simmons. “Another goose chase again?”

     Tex was uncertain. “Maybe? Maybe not. Look at this picture. Do you have any idea what this is?”

     Church looked. “What is that? Ice? Yeah- oh yeah, I know that place! That’s a secure location, like a, uh, a safe house. Wait, how do I know that?”

     “You know it because it’s a Freelancer base, and it’s not far from here.” Tex answered.

     “If you already know what it is, why the hell are you asking me?” Why did that bother him so much?

     “Because, I’m not interested in what I know. I’m interested in what you know.” She explained.

     “What is that, fucking wisdom? Listen, next time you want to ask me a question, just ask me, don’t beat around the god damn bush.” Church shook his head.

     “I couldn’t take the risk. You might’ve just told me what I wanted to hear.” Tex shrugged. “You are completely fucking whipped.”

     “Told you so!” Tucker’s voice came from far off. How did he do that?

     “I’m gonna go see what weapons they have stored here.” Tex walked off, gesturing. Fira thought it was for her, then was surprised when Tasen rose from the corner he had been in. She hadn’t even known he was there. The cougar followed the agent out.

     “Okay.” Church called. “Need any help?”

     Shelia spoke instead. “Director?”

     Church looked at the console. “Huh? What?”

     “Before you leave,” Sheila said, “would you like to make a journal entry? It has been quite a while since your last update.”

     “Journal?” He sounded disgusted.

     “Yes.” Sheila answered. “I know you are busy, but you always ask me to remind you when you are falling back on documentation. Documentation is an important part of any scientific endeavor.”

     “Right.” Church agreed quickly. “Um, hey, why don’t you play one of the entries for me.”

     “Certainly.” The computer’s voice changed, becoming deeper, slower, and not very much like Church’s. “The Counsellor's insistence on referring to Agent Texas as a byproduct continues to frustrate me. We have seen our share of unharvestable fragments. She is certainly not one of them. No indeed, she's something else entirely.”

     “Sheila, I want you to transfer all those files to me.” Church ordered.

     “Certainly.” She responded.

     Church turned to go. “And do me a favor: I want you to delete all the rest.”

     Fira rose to her feet and followed him out of the room as Sheila spoke, “Deleting entries.”

     As they walked out, Fira a couple steps behind Church, they saw Sarge and Grif. Sarge had been spying on them. Grif was probably just standing there.

     “Hm, what are the Blues up to?” Sarge said.

     “Probably the same thing they’re always up to,” Grif told him as Fira and Church walked by. “Looking at us and going, ‘Hm, I wonder what those Reds are up to’.” He dropped his voice in an interpretation of Sarge.

     “Hey, Grif.” Church said as they walked by.

     “Hey man, what’s up?” Grif replied.

     Fira didn’t actually know why she was following Church, but where else was she supposed to go? She supposed it was because neither of them had partners. Well, at least not there. Hers was who knew where and his, well, he hadn’t really even existed when the others got theirs so that ended that. But, she knew that he and Tex had promised to help her find Wash. She would ensure that that promise went through.

     By this point, they had gotten to Tucker and Caboose. What had Caboose been doing, anyway?  That was a concern.

     Apparently not to Church. “Hey, have you guys seen Tex anywhere?” He asked them just as she and Tasen walked up. Tex and Tasen where both in new black armor, the metal dully reflecting light.

     “Oh, there you are- whoa, what’s with the new armor?” Church asked.

     “We’re leaving, Church.” Tex replied.

     What?

     “What?” Church echoed Fira’s thoughts. “Where?”

     “Can’t say.” Tex replied. “There’s some things I need to look into.” Her tone was gentle.

     Church’s was accusing. “You’re going to that frozen base, aren’t you?”

     Fira’s ears picked up Grif running up as Tex spoke. “I need to know more about myself, Church. And I’m not going to find anything out by sitting on my ass with all of you.” Her voice betrayed her frustration as she gestured to all of them.

     “Well, let us come with you.” Church pleaded, now his tone gentle.

     “You guys?” Tex scoffed. “This is a military operation. I need people with military training.”

     “We have military training.” Grif spoke up.

     “Um, I need people who understand the military training.” Tex replied.

     “Wow, look who’s getting picky.”

    “Yeah, beggars can’t be choosers.” Both Grif and Tucker’s words sounded gruff, but Fira picked up on their emotions. They were slightly hurt.

     “No offense, but you guys just end up slowing me down half the time. Or, more than half the time.” She looked at Tucker. “All the time is more than half the time, right?”

     “You know what? Fuck it. Why are we even arguing about this, we don’t want to go anyway.”

     “Yeah, good luck on your mission to an empty base guarded by real military dudes who are all looking for you anyway.” Yes, the two were definitely hurt.

     “Yeah,” Grif added as he stormed away. “Hope you find your empty base and your files full of nothing.”

     Church ignored them. “Well, I’m going and I’m not going to let you stop me.”

     “Yeah?” Tex sounded pleased. “Okay. I have a feeling I could use you before this is done.”

     She and Tasen moved off, Church not far behind.

     “Oh, and when you both get killed again, be sure to let us know. That way we can revive you so you can run off and get killed, again. Seriously, it never gets old to us.” Tucker yelled after them.

     He looked at Fira. “I suppose you’re going too.”

     Fira stared at him and something like sorrow stirred inside her. /I have to find Wash./ She coughed out.

     The two birds with the soldiers translated because Tucker turned in disgust. “Whatever.”

     Fira looked at Caboose, who stared back at her. “Bye, kitty.” He, too, was sad.

     She stared for another moment before taking off at a run to catch up. She caught up to them as they were climbing into a jeep.

     “What, and you’re coming too?” Church asked accusingly.

     She stared at him with feline superiority. /I’m not letting the only ones who will help me find Wash out of here without me. You have no choice./

     “What the fuck did she say?” Church demanded.

     Tex was staring at Tasen, then she turned to Fira. “Yeah, come along. Someone actually trained to fight would be good. You have armor?”

     Fira bobbed her head. /Thirty seconds./ She said before dashing off again.

     She came back, armor either balanced on her back or in her mouth, tail curled to steady it.

     The other three were already in the jeep. “Get in. Church, help her suit up.” Tex ordered, starting the engine.

     Fira leapt in the back and dropped the equipment. Hopefully they were one step closer.

\----------

     Wash’s helmet began to beep, quietly, but insistently. “What the…” He ran to the top of a hill of sand and stood for a moment, leaving Doc, Meta, and Crota behind.

     “What is that? Where is that coming from?” Wash asked himself, looking around. “It can’t be…”

     The Meta growled and Wash looked at him. “I’m getting it too. I should have known he might end up there.”

     “What is it?” Doc asked anxiously.

     “It’s a recovery beacon.” Wash spoke quickly, excited. “It’s him. It’s Epsilon. Doc, go get a vehicle. Meta, you grab the memory unit.”

     The Meta ran off without questioning him. Doc, on the other hand, did not. “But where are we going?”

     Wash looked in the direction of the beacon. “We’re going to the only place that’s left


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I want the fight scene to be really good and I don't want to feel like I have to get another chapter out within a day or two. So, the fight may or may not be out quickly. Honestly, I love writing them but I also really want them to be good so they can take a little while. Man, writing from Wash and Fira's side/perspective has got me all mad at Tex. Oh well. Thanks so much, as always, guys!

     Eventually, they arrived at the icy base. The world was white, broken only by a few determined green pine needles from the evergreen trees and the dull metallic gray of the military base. They had parked the jeep a ways away and had hiked through the snow. Tex had activated a warm bubble around the two felines to protect them from the cold. Fira didn’t feel the snow under her paws, but she sure did slip and slid on the ice. Tasen’s armor had little booties for him that were no slip, so he was fine. The same material was on the bottom of the human’s shoes. Naturally, only Fira looked clumsy.

     Now they were hiding behind some trees, staring out at the base. Three soldiers paced around at regular intervals.

     *All right. Tasen and I will go in and take them out. Church, you and Fira wait here.* Tex ordered, opening a communication channel to all of them.

     Fira snorted at being left out, but acquiesced. Whatever the agent wanted.

     Church, on the other hand, would not be so easy. *I can help!*

     *Church, you unloaded your entire clip at a man three feet in front of you and still didn’t hit him.* Tex looked at him.

     *Fine.* He grumbled.

     Tex looked back at the soldiers. *Completely whipped.*

     Before Church replied, she and Tasen were moving. Both agent and animal footsteps crunched softly in the snow, but the guard didn’t notice. Tex bashed him hard from behind while Tasen simultaneously slammed into his knees. The man didn’t make a sound as he went down.

     Tasen moved to some brush in a position that he wouldn’t be seen as the next guard came around. Tex pressed herself against the wall of the compound and disappeared.

     Fira jerked her head back as Tex vanished but remained silent. Church wasn’t surprised.

     She watched as the next soldier came around and saw his down friend. He brought his weapon up and ready- just as Tasen leapt out of the brush and came down on top of him. The man squeezed the trigger and bullets shot out of his gun. Tasen placed two paws expertly on the side of the guard’s head and twisted. There was a loud snap and the shooting ceased.

     The sounds brought the last guard running. Tasen lay down on top of his kill and stared, tail whisking calmly as the man aimed at him. One last gun shot rang out and blood spurted out of the guard’s head. Tex became visible, gun still aimed. She lowered it as Tasen rose and stood next to her. The fight was over in fifteen seconds. It would have been shorter, too, if they hadn’t had to wait for the second guard.

     Church walked out of hiding and Fira followed a few steps behind.

     “Wow.” He said as he jogged up to Tex and Tasen. “You took all those guys out at once. Was that really necessary?”

     The agent shrugged. “Eh, they’ll live.”

     Church looked at the bodies. “No, they won’t.”

     Tex looked to. “Oh. I see your point.” She turned and walked towards the entrance to the base. “Come on, let’s get inside. Tasen, stay on guard at the door.”

     “Okay.” Church shrugged and began moving too. Fira followed and Tasen went last. “Man, those guys got fucked up- what?” He stopped and stared at the base as Tex continued. “Wait a minute. Oh no.” He began running. “Tex, hold on a second!”

     Fira and Tasen were right behind him as Tex stopped and turned around. “What’s wrong?”

     “Um, yeah, don’t know if I’ve mentioned this before, but I’ve kind of had psychic visions about this place.” Church explained, stopping in front of her. “Yeah, I thought it was Valhalla before, but it turned out to be here. Yeah, probably should have mentioned that before.”

     “Yes, you should have told me this earlier.” Tex replied, resigned frustration in her voice.

     “Well, I’m telling you now. Does that count?”

     “Do you think it counts?”

     “Nah, probably not.”

     “You’re not psychic, genius. You’re just remembering. You’ve been here before.” She turned around and they walked inside. Tasen stopped just inside the doorway.

     “We all were.” Tex continued. “This is where they moved Alpha. After a few of us Freelancers went rogue, we compared notes and pieced together what they were doing to him. I convinced them to come back, break him out. The project moved him here to try to protect him, so that they could keep experimenting on him.”

     Church was impressed. “Whoa, you were in charge of the break-in?”

     “I couldn’t just let them destroy him. He was being tortured!” Tex responded adamantly. “The Director even started to use some of the other AI against him. Think about that: turning his own pieces against him? It’s sick. Gamma and Omega would make scenarios where he was designed to fail, and they made it seem like his failures were hurting all the people he cared about. And there was nothing he could do about it. It drove him mad! Broke him down even more.” Tex looked around sadly. For all her bad assness, she truly did care about this AI.

     “But you came back. You saved him.” Church responded.

     “No, I didn’t. It was too late.” Tex replied reflectively. “By the time I got to him, he was already long gone. I don’t even think he recognized me. I failed. Only in my case, it really was my fault.”

     They stood there, silent for a long moment. Then, Church put his hand on Tex’s shoulder. At first, the agent tensed, but Church didn’t move or speak. Eventually, she relaxed.

     “Come on. There’s nothing here.” Tex turned and walked out from under Church’s hand and out of the building.

     Church followed her, then Tasen. Fira went last, feeling like she was intruding on them.

     They reached the crest of a snow covered hill and Church finally spoke. “Tex, stop. Where are we going?”

     Tex stopped and looked at him. “There’s only one person left who knows what happened to me. The Director.”

     “The Director- no one even knows who he is!” Church protested.

     “I can think of two people who might know.” Tex explained. “Wash, and the Meta.”

     Fira’s ears pricked and she walked forward eagerly. They were going to Wash? Finally!

     Church was against the idea. “Wash and Meta, are you kidding me? Tex, forget all this. What if they don’t even know?”

     Tex answered harshly, angrily. “Then I get to kill Wash and Meta. If I can’t find the Director, I’ll just dismantle everything he built.”

     Red flashed in front of Fira’s eyes and she snarled loudly, leaping at Tex before she realized what she was doing. Tex expected it, however, and kicked Fira hard, sending her flying. Tasen was on top of her almost before she hit the ground. He stood over her, snarling fiercely. Fira roared in his face and threw him off. They both rose and glared at each other, snarls bubbling from their throats. Neither moved though. Fira stood in a way that she could see all three of them. Tasen only had to watch her.

     Church was also watching her warily. “Tex, I think the Director built all this for you.” He gestured to the compound.

     “Ugh. Even more reason to burn it all to the ground.” Tex spoke louder over the feline’s snarls, but other than that, she ignored them.

     Church still argued. “Facing Wash and Meta is suicide, even if we knew where they were. We don’t. How the hell are you going to find them?”

     “They’ll find us.” Tex shrugged.

     “Oh, so what, we just hole up and wait for them to come without ever knowing when that’ll be?” Church asked heatedly.

     “No,” Tex pulled out her pistol. Fira tensed, ready to move. “They’ll come now.”

     “How?” Church demanded. “Are you just going to call them on the phone?”

     “Something like that.” Tex replied and fired. Fira jumped but it wasn’t aimed at her.

     “Tex?” Church asked, sounding confused. And hurt. He fell to his knees. A quiet beeping sound began.

     “I needed you to come.” Tex explained. “Sheila said the recovery wouldn’t activate until we left the storage facility.”

     “Tex?” Church asked again, still sounding the same.

     “I didn’t ask to be paired with you. I didn’t want to come back.” Her voice was laced with anger. “But I am here now, so I’m gonna put an end to this.”

     “Tex, I would have helped you!” Now Church was angry too.

     “You can’t even help yourself!” Tex shot back. “That’s why you made me, Church. You made me to take on all the things you can’t handle. Just like you always have. Well guess what. I’m gonna handle it. Wash and Meta will be coming now. I have some things to get ready.” She turned away from him.

     “Tex.” Church hesitated. “Why are you doing this?”

     “Funny you should ask.” She looked at him. “That’s exactly what I plan to find out.” Tex bashed his head and Church fell prone to the ground. She turned and looked straight at Fira.

     Fira stared back and snarled. She was shaking with anger. This bitch shot Church, Church who so obviously loved her, and now she believed she would kill Wash? A roar burst out of her throat before she could stop it. The sound echoed off the walls of the compound and came back at them.

     Snow crunched and Fira turned her head to see both Tex and Tasen. Tasen was running straight at her and Fira turned fully and met him. Her claws slashed and scraped against his armor. His attacks only met her armor. They jumped and leapt at each other, futile clawing causing squeals to emit off the armor. Neither could push the other over, as both were roughly the same size.

     Tex ran up and punched Fira, hard. Fira felt herself fly through the air, then land on the snow. Tasen was already above her and the two continued to claw and fight each other.

     “*STOP!*” Both of them leapt away from each other and stared at Tex. It was obviously not the first time she had yelled that. Tex’s rifle was aimed at Fira. “We need her.” She told Tasen.

     Fira snarled, lips drawn back. /I will never help you, shit-eating bitch./

     Tex’s hands tightened but didn’t pull. Then, faster than Fira thought a human could move, she put her rifle away and slammed into Fira. One hand clamped down on her mouth while the other balanced in the snow. Tex’s entire body lay over Fira’s. A paw came down on her head and she rolled her eyes to see Tasen standing over her.

     Tex held out her hand and Tasen trotted back to the jeep. The only sound now was the heavy breathing of all three. Fira glared at Tex, then jerked suddenly, paws pushing off against the agent.

     Tex smashed another punch into her ribs tightened her grip on Fira’s muzzle. Tasen was back instants later, but Fira had no idea what he was doing. Tex’s grip forced her mouth shut and threatened to entirely close off the airway in her nose. The world began to grow blurry and splotchy. Suddenly the snow seemed very hot.

     Then, cool air followed back into her lungs and Fira inhaled deeply. Her helmet was ripped off and something was jammed over her muzzle. Blinking and trying to breath, Fira suddenly realized that there were straps attaching something to her face. No, holding it there. With an effort, she focused her eyes. There was something over her nose. She shook her head wildly, or at least as wildly as she could under Tex, but it remained on. With horror, she realized it was a muzzle.

     The second thing she noticed was how cold the snow was. Fira realized that with the loss of her helmet, she no longer had the heat bubble around her.

     Within minutes, she began to shiver and tremble from the cold, her short fur providing little protection. Eventually, Tex got off her and Fira found herself only missing the agent’s protection from the cold. Tex yanked her to her feet and stripped her armor off. The snow and cold attacked her body immediately and she was soon shaking violently.

     Tex walked away and Tasen nudged her forward. Moving was a nightmare. She was already stiff from the cold.

     Tex turned around suddenly. “If you do anything that I don’t tell you to do, Wash will be dead before he even realizes he’s in the right place.”

     Fira hung her head and slowly followed the agent back to the jeep. The fight hadn’t even truly begun and she had already failed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good, guys. I tried, I really did. Thank you for all the support and reads and everything. Seriously, you guys are amazing.

     Doc drove. The Meta manned the gun. Crota was at his feet, looking around. Wash stayed looking forward. Constantly, he demanded more speed. The medic had the pedal on the floor almost the entire time. Wash forced himself to sit still as they neared the beacon. Eventually, he saw Church’s light blue armor. He was lying flat on his back in the snow, unmoving.

     “There he is!” Wash called. He looked around. “Something doesn’t seem right here. Stop the car.”

     “Stop?” Doc asked, even as he complied. The Meta rotated the turret as he looked around.

     “I don’t like this. How did he get hurt, why isn’t anyone helping him?” Wash looked around warily.

     The Meta growled for a while and Wash leapt out of the car. “You’re right, this is a trap. Those walls there, perfect for a sniper. We walk in to where he’s hurt, and suddenly we’re boxed in. Nowhere to go.”

     “You think the Reds are trying to ambush us?” Doc asked.

     Wash laughed. “The Reds? No. This is an actually military tactic. We drilled it all the time in training. No, whoever set this up is a Freelancer.”

     “Yeah, but if a Freelancer set this up, wouldn’t they know that you guys are Freelancers and would recognize it as soon as you saw it?” Doc asked hesitantly.

     “What?” Wash spoke slowly, thinking about it himself. “No, you’re over thinking it. That’s just-”

     He stopped talking as land mines beeped around them.  All around them. “Oh, son of a bitch.”

     One last mine activated as the Meta leapt out of the car. Doc sighed. “Told you so.”

     Then Wash’s world exploded. He felt like his eardrums were going to burst, then that he would be blinded by the light. Absently, he realized that he was flying through the air.

     Huh, he thought, I always wondered how-

\----------

     Fira tried to cry out as she saw Wash, so close, fly into the air from the force of the explosion. She struggled to her feet from where she was lying, feeling half frozen in the snow. Tasen pushed her over and held her down. Fira gave up almost immediately, willing Wash to get up from where he lay still in the now red snow.

\----------

     Wash coughed as he sat up slowly. He stared at his bloody hands, his gloves ripped and his armor scratched and red. A figure stood a little ways away, in all black armor. Staring at him.

     “It can’t be.” Wash said, his voice sounding far away as he looked around frantically. The jeep lay on its side. His gun was laying a little ways away in the snow. Every time he looked forward, she seemed to be closer, but he never saw her move.

     Wash lunged for the gun just as a boot came down painfully on his wrist. He looked up in what he hoped was a calm way, while actually he felt like screaming in pain.

     “You’re supposed to be dead.” He struggled to keep his voice even.

     “Don’t sound so disappointed. You’ll make me cry.” Tex’s gun was aimed directly at his face. “Where’s the Director?”

     What the hell? “The Director- how would I know that?”

     She tutted. “Wrong answer. Let’s try again.” Tex gestured to someone Wash couldn’t see and he looked over.

     He saw Tex’s black cougar, Tasen- man, wasn’t he old yet?- and…something else. Someone. Tawny fur, rosettes, rather large…

     “Oh no.” He breathed. Fira. The jaguar stood silently next to Tasen, amber eyes staring at Wash. She wore a muzzle and no armor. Her whole body was shaking violently. The bastards had taken her armor and heat away.

     Tex aimed her gun at Fira. “Where is the Director.” She demanded.

     “I don’t know!” Wash pleaded. “I- arrested, maybe?” He stopped himself, still staring at Fira. She looked back at him, little energy in her eyes. Her head was down and her tail dragged on the ground behind her.

     Tex stared down the sight of the rifle. “Wrong again.”

     Suddenly, the Meta slammed into her from behind. Both agents flew into the air and Wash scrambled to his feet and grabbed his gun. Tasen was already urging Fira away but now she struggled against him. Her eyes never left Wash and he shot at Tasen. He hadn’t aimed, but he wasn’t a Freelancer by luck and Tasen’s hind legs flew from beneath him. It wasn’t enough to even break the armor, but it gave Fira the opportunity she needed. Like an arrow, she ran forward, stumbling as she moved stiffly from the cold.

     Wash knelt, ignoring the sounds of the fight behind him and embraced her as she met him. Her purrs rumbled through his body, but he could feel her shaking and she was cold even through his gloves. Wash ripped the muzzle off and she stretched her jaw for a moment.

     Wash looked at her. “We’re going to get out of this.”

     The jaguar nodded her head and he rubbed that head affectionately. “Stay strong.”

     Fira leapt away from him and bounded after Tasen, who was finally rising to his feet. Wash grabbed the unit from where he had strapped it to his back and ran after Tex.

\----------

     Fira ran towards Tasen, her blood singing through her veins. Wash was alive and he had brought help! There was hope again! She flew past Tasen’s reaching claws and barreled into his stomach, not feeling him scratch her back as he was knocked off his feet again. Faintly, she heard a machine gun in the background, but she only paid attention to the black cat in front of her.

     Tasen was on his feet in an instant and the two clashed again. Fira and Tasen were both on their hind legs, jumping off them to get more force against each other. Fira’s claws scraped uselessly against Tasen’s armor. However, Tasen’s own claws weren’t felt as adrenaline pounded through Fira’s body. Quickly, her stiffness left and she was moving fluidly.

     Fira would only realize later the oddness of their fighting. Both animals were extensively trained in how to fight to best aid their partners and to be better than normal animals in the wild. They knew tricks and different attacks, but Fira and Tasen fought just like those cats they were trained not to be. Instead of dodging around and trying to knock the other around without getting hurt themselves, they danced almost entirely on their hind legs, throwing aside most of their caution. The brutality of the wild created their way of fighting, not human tactics. Only later would Fira realize that this was because jaguars and pumas fought naturally in the wild, therefore Tasen was her natural rival.

     Fira felt Tasen be ripped away from her and she nearly fell in surprise. She recovered quickly and dashed in his direction before knowing what had happened.

     Crota had left the Meta’s side once Wash was there and had run full speed at the bigger mountain lion. Her speed had knocked them a few yards away and Fira stopped to watch.

     Crota fought with strategy and tricks, trying to convince Tasen to attack her legs so she could grab his spine. Crota’s fur was covered in her own white armor, flecked with powdery snow.

     Fira hesitated, then lunged at Tasen. She caught his back and allowed her claws to grab him as she continued on. Tasen’s armor wrenched away from his body, a segment leaving the rest of the armor. Fira let go as she and Tasen fell to the ground. Crota was on him in an instant, trying to get her own claws under his helmet to tear that off.

     Fira sank her claws into the hole in Tasen’s armor. He grunted in pain, but she ignored him. Fira grabbed the edge of his armor in her teeth and pulled hard.

     When she was first starting her training, Wash had once mentioned that some jaguars could drag one dead horse and a living horse that was tethered to the dead one by them self. Naturally, he had attached a log to a handmade harness and told her to start working on it. By the time she was about a year old, Fira was dragging logs every day, sometimes with just a rope that she held in her mouth.

     The armor ripped away and Tasen lashed out, catching Crota’s helmet and breaking the sturdy material. He whirled and lunged at Fira’s throat. She pulled back quickly, but was too slow and he grabbed onto her fur. Her paws grabbed the sides of his helmet and scraped even as he pulled. She found an area where Crota had managed to pull the armor away and sunk her claws into the sides of his neck.

     An explosion rocked the ground and Fira looked up, momentarily stopping her fighting. Tex was running towards them and Wash…Wash and the Meta stood on a piece of land that was falling away.

     Fira cried out and forced her jaw to stretch enough to grab Tasen’s head. Tasen’s helmet was crushed beneath her powerful jaws and the cougar cried out finally, letting go. Fira and Crota disengaged immediately and raced towards the falling cliff.

     Fira cried out again as Wash disappeared from sight, then something very odd happened. There was something…in her mind. It was similar to when she had talked with Noca, Wash, and even Tex through a connection, but much stronger than that. It was literally part of her mind.

     Fira pushed past as she ran. She watched as Doc threw the most pathetic throw she had ever seen off the cliff. She reached the edge and saw Wash climbing up the rope that Doc had thrown. Fira grabbed the rope and imagined the log again. Picturing that, she turned around and pulled.

\----------

     Wash finished his flying stunt just as he felt something that he hadn’t felt for almost a year. He was aware of running, but with four legs. He was aware of pain and liquid running freely down his sides. Most of all, he was aware of concern and fear- for himself.

     She had done it! She had connected with him! Wash felt elation while simultaneously feeling himself grab a rope and pull, a log in his head. A log? Oh, yes. Training. The rope began to move up and Wash grinned and continued climbing.

     He reached the top and rested for a moment. “That was the second worst throw, ever.” He pulled himself all the way up, getting his feet beneath him. “Of all time.”

     Doc watched him. “What do you want from me? I ran track in high school.”

     Wash turned his gaze on the jaguar running towards him and he gently reached out.

     *You did it.*

     Fira stopped short and stared at him. *I…did we connect?*

     Wash chuckled despite himself. *What do you think? Gre-* He looked up to see the Meta fighting Tex. Tasen was charging directly at him. *Go!* He yelled, but the jaguar knew his thoughts now before he had to tell her. She was already running.

\----------

     Fira crashed into Tasen with new energy. The cougar was surprised by her sudden ferocity and he fell back. Crota was nowhere in sight, but Fira didn’t care. She felt Wash’s urgency and it provided fuel for her.

     She bounded forward again and Tasen scrambled from beneath her. He pivoted in the snow and was on top of her. His back claws held onto her by her thighs and his front claws gripped her shoulders. She knew he was reaching for a bite to her spine that would kill her and Fira bucked, partially dislodging him. She ignored his claws raking through her and sprinted towards one of the pieces that had fallen in the explosion. Desperately, she flung herself at it, twisting as she took off to flip around. Tasen was slammed into the rock and he slid off her, stunned. She whirled, slipping in the snow, and landed on top of him.

     Suddenly, Tasen cried out in anguish. Fira ignored it and her jaws snapped open and her teeth sank into his skull between his ears. Fira felt them break the bone, then sink into the flesh beneath.

     Tasen fell to the ground, limp.

     Fira pulled back, jaws dripping blood. She looked up.

     Tex was on the ground, a gaping hole in her helmet from where she had been stabbed.

     The Meta stood holding the guilty weapon. Crota was at his side, staring intently at it.

     Wash was arguing with Church. “Epsilon, it’s over. You’re coming with us.”

     “I’m not going anywhere with you, we can fight you.” Church replied adamantly.

     Doc ran up behind him. “We can?”

     “We will.” Church said angrily.

     Doc sighed. “Aw, great.”

     “I’m sorry to hear that. Meta, give me the memory unit.” Wash didn’t break eye contact with Church.

     There was no response.

     “Meta?” Wash looked at him.

     The Meta looked up from where he too was staring at the unit.

     “Meta!” Wash shouted. Fira could feel his nerves rekindle. “No, don’t-”

     The Meta attached the unit to the back of his head and…disappeared. Crota laughed.

     Wash looked over. “Doc, you have to protect Epsilon!”

     “What do I do?” Doc asked frantically.

     “Run!” Wash shouted as the Meta plowed into him.

     Fira ran.

     Crota moved too. The hyena made a beeline straight for Church and Doc.

     *Help Epsilon!* Wash yelled at her.

     Fira switched direction, slipping a bit again. She gained on the hyena despite sliding and sinking into the snow and crashed into her as the Meta began firing at her and the two humans.

     Fira leapt on top of Crota and the two rolled in the snow. Crota’s smaller size worked to her advantage and she got out from beneath Fira. The hyena twisted around and leapt on top of Fira.

     Fira threw herself down and rolled in the snow. Her ears pricked and she became aware of a ship heading towards them. Crota looked up at it, then dashed away. Fira watched as the Meta leapt to one side, Wash to the other. She hesitated a moment, then joined Wash in cover behind a tree.

     Fira could hear screams as the ship crashed into the ground right in front of Doc. Doc who was conveniently standing on the edge of the cliff. Doc who also had the ship conveniently stop just before hitting him.

     He moved out from in front of it. “Whew, that was a close one.” His voice shook.

     Wash moved out from where he hid behind a tree. “I would say that was the cavalry, but I’ve never seen a line of horses come crashing onto the battlefield from outer space before.”

     Church looked at him. “Hey, is it possible for a memory fragment out of an artificial intelligence program enclosed inside of a robotic body to piss its pants? Because I’m pretty sure I just did that.”

     Fira wrinkled her nose as Wash looked at Church. “Come on, let’s see if any of your friends survived that.”

     “You know, they’re not really my friends.”

     “That’s okay, I’m sure none of them really survived.”

     They walked up to the ship. Sarge and Grif stood outside it, chatting. Diego was trying not to be sick and Adama was scrambling all over Grif, unable to hold still especially with the recent excitement.

     “Grif! Look what you did to our ship!” Sarge yelled.

     Grif looked. “Ah, fuck it. It’s a rental.”

     Surprisingly, Sarge agreed. “Good point, fuck it.” He kicked the ship and that was enough to push it over the edge of the cliff. It dropped off, slowly at first, with a groan.

     The other soldiers gathered around as Church looked at them all. “Has anybody seen Tex?”

     “I’m sorry, Epsilon. The Meta captured her in the memory unit.” Wash replied. Fira could feel, he was actually sorry. A little.

     Church looked around. “There it is!” He ran towards it and they followed. “She’s here!”

     “Epsilon, there’s nothing we can do. She’s stuck in there.” Wash tried again.

     “So let her out.” Church’s voice was almost pleading.

     “We rigged it so it’s one way.” Wash explained as the remaining Blues ran up behind Wash and Fira. “We didn’t want you to escape again.”

     “Well unrig it!” Church demanded as the Reds ran up behind him.

     “I need to get it to a lab, somewhere with tools.” Fira tilted her head. Why was Wash willing to do this now?

     Church looked over his shoulder. “Simmons?”

     “Hey, he’s the expert.” Simmons replied. “I don’t know what I can do to help.”

     “And it’s in no condition to move.” Wash added. “If it locks down, she’ll be trapped in there.”

     “Well you need to try something.” Now Simmons argued.

     “If I let her out, you need to come with me.” Now Wash made sense.

     “Yes, fine.” Church agreed immediately. “Just get her out.”

     Wash looked over his shoulder now. “Caboose, Tucker, get in the base, see if you can find some tools.”

     “Okay!”

     “All right, I’ll be right back.”

     They ran off, for once urgency in their movements.

     Wash looked at the Reds. “You three find me anything that has power, anything and everything.” The Reds ran off too. “We’re going to need a lot to keep it online.”

     “Got it!” Sarge yelled back.

     Fira was impressed. They were actually moving like a military unit.

     “I can get her out.” Church was staring at the unit.

     “What?” Wash asked, looking at it too. “No.”

     “It’s my only option.” Now he looked at Wash.

     “I need you, Epsilon. You’re our only ticket out of this mess.” Wash’s hand touched Fira’s head and she purred softly. “If you get stuck in there, they’ll never believe me, we’re not going back to prison.”

     Church watched them, almost jealously. “I can do it.”

     “No, I won’t let you.” Wash’s hand went back to his gun. Fira’s neck fur rose slightly.

     “You can’t stop me.” Church said angrily. “I have to help her, she’s here because of us.”

     “Because of me? Because of Fira?” Wash asked.

     “Not you, us.” Church replied frustrated. “Me, and Alpha. And the Director.”

     “You’ve started to remember.” Wash realized. Fira relaxed.

     “I’ve found some journals from the Director.” Church answered. He looked back at the unit. “She’s someone from his life, someone he loved.”

     “Allison. Her name was Allison.”

     “Allison.” A pause. “When they made Alpha, she came back. She was a by-product of the process.”

     “She’s just a shadow.” Wash said gently.

     “Don’t call her that! She died in her real life and that’s all the Director ever remembered of her. So now, no matter how tough she is, no matter how hard she fights, she’s always going to fail, because that’s what she’s based on. No matter what she’s doing, or what she’s trying to accomplish, just when her goal is in her reach, it gets yanked away. Every. Single. Time. Can you imagine what that’s like?”

     As if on cue, the unit rose into the air with a concerning hissed growl. Crota stepped out from behind a snow bank and laughed. Fira’s ruff shot up and her mouth opened in a silent snarl. The Meta became visible as he turned around and looked at them.

     “I think I’m getting the idea.” Wash stared at the figure.

     “Uh oh.” Church practically shook.

     Crota tackled Fira as an explosion rocked the earth. Fira snarled and struggled to flip them over.

     *You know, * Crota said as she leapt away from Fira. *I was the one to kill your predecessor.*

     Fira roared and leapt at the hyena.

     Crota dodged her easily. *It wasn’t all that hard. She basically asked me to do it.*

     Fira’s body trembled with rage and she leapt at the monster again, this time pinning it beneath her. The two wrestled, Fira refusing to let go. Crota squirmed, then sank her teeth into the gaping wound in Fira’s chest. She roared in pain as a second explosion blasted.

     Fira felt Wash fly through the air and hit the ground hard. Slowly, she felt him kneel, but there was no hope in him now. He was weak and bloody and there didn’t seem to be an end.

     Fira was shocked back into her own body when Crota yanked hard on her fur. *And now,* Crota continued. *I’m going to kill you, then your pathetic, weak, good-for-nothing fuck of a partner.*

     Fira roared louder than she had before and it shook her entire being. The battle raging seemed to stop around them and all eyes fell to her. Vaguely, she was aware of the Red’s animal partner’s skidding to a halt from where they were running to help, but she didn’t care. She only had eyes for the despicable thing in front of her.

     The hyena threw back her head and laughed.

     Fira attacked again, a new light in her eyes.

     The world restarted.

     Crota moved beneath her.

     Fira launched herself back at the hyena, landing on top of the monster and pinning it.

     Crota’s claws ripped at her stomach.

     Fira gripped the beast’s broken helmet and yanked it off, ignoring the cuts that the broken glass created in her mouth.

     Crota dug her claws in, sudden desperation guiding her actions.

     Fira ignored that too and grabbed it by its head easily. She tore upward, yanking it out from beneath her and tossing the body into the air.

     Crota hit the ground hard but stood slowly, but immediately. She whirled and staggered towards the cliff.

     Roaring again, Fira ran after her, but her anger, wounds, and exhaust made her slip on the snow. Looking up, she saw the Meta get dragged off the cliff.

     She watched as he grabbed Grif’s leg and pulled him down after his own self.

     She watched as Crota flung herself off the cliff without hesitation.

     She heard the hyena’s eerie laughter come up after her fall.

     Fira stopped and turned. She watched Wash slowly climb to his feet. Then, he staggered and fell down, face first in the snow.

     Fira felt an immense tiredness and she slowly began to walk forward.

     Suddenly, she was lying in the snow, staring at Wash’s still body. Then the world faded.


	31. Chapter 31

     Wash’s eyes opened slowly to see Doc kneeling over him. He would have shuddered had his entire body not ache. Tucker and Grif stood a little ways away, also staring at him.

     “Hey, you’re alive! I actually brought a patient back!” Doc cheered.

     Wash sat up slowly, ignoring Doc’s protests and looked around. “Where…where’s Fira?” He asked slowly. Wash could feel that she wasn’t awake, but she wasn’t dead either.

     “Over there. The animals are like doing something.” Tucker gestured with his rifle to the group of animals. They were gathered around something, quiet whining rising from the cat and dog.

     Wash stood up, leaning on Doc. “Help me over there.” He ordered gruffly.

     Doc complied, without speaking amazingly. The animals parted immediately. Wash saw Fira lying in the red stained snow. There was a gaping wound on her neck and many scratches covering her entire body. Her claws were torn and red blood oozed slowly out of her mouth. Her stomach rose and fell slowly and not very much.

     Wash knelt next to the fallen jaguar. He ignored everyone around him and put his hand on her head. Very carefully, he reached out with his mind.

     *Fira? Fira, wake up.* He spoke slowly, not wanting to startle her or cause any stress.

     The jaguar’s eye lids fluttered in response but still she did not wake.

     Wash put his other hand on her throat injury and applied pressure. *Fira, come on, girl. You can wake up. Just do it. I’m here now.* He told her again.

     Soft whining came from her nose, so soft that he thought it was the wind at first. Wash pushed his mind further into hers and her eyes opened slowly. At first, they were hazy and confused, but slowly they focused on him and her tongue darted out, licking the air.

     Wash smiled and stroked her head gently. “There you are.” He murmured softly.

     Fira began to purr, then stopped abruptly as she began to cough blood onto the snow.

     Wash’s hand moved from her head to her flank and he stroked as calmly as he could, struggling to keep his own anxiety in check. He could feel her fear.

     *There’s…a healing unit….Tex* Fira panted and even her thoughts were broken and weak.

     Wash didn’t look up. “Someone go search Tex’s body. There’s a healing unit on it.*

     “On it.” Tucker said and Wash heard him run.

     He leaned over Fira. “Shh, it’s going to be okay. Stay with me.”

     Fira’s eyes were wide now and her breathing was a lot faster. She whined, soft at first, then loudly.

     Wash ripped his helmet off and stroked her sides more, gently shushing her.

     Fira began to cough again, this time more violently.

     Wash swore and lifted her head up. “I’m sorry, but you need to breath.” Wash told her. He looked up. “Dammit, Tucker, get over here!” He yelled at the soldier.

     “Got it!” Tucker began to run back. He dropped it in Wash’s hand and he activated it. Instantly, Wash could feel his own pain leaving, pain he had forgotten existed. Fira’s coughing eased and he let her put her head back down. Suddenly he was aware of how cold she was and he looked up again.

     “She needs blankets.” Wash ordered.

     “I’ll get them.” Grif said this time and he ran off.

     Surprisingly, Simmons’ dog Ava moved forward. She and Wash stared at each other warily, but the dog didn’t stop. She lay down on the other side of Fira, their bodies touching.

     Fira sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

     Wash shook his head and stroked hers. “No, Fira. Stay awake.”

     The jaguar opened her eyes and Wash was aware of warmth on his back. It was Ava, he realized. The dog was warming Fira up.

     Wash looked at the German Shepard. “Thank you.” He said simply. Ava looked back at him, then licked Fira’s flank gently, cleaning the fur free of blood.

     Sarge walked up and looked down at them. “I hate to break the moment, but there’s a recovery beacon going. Headquarters will be here soon.”

     Wash hadn’t even realized the beacon, but of course there was one. He looked around with a sigh. “They’ll never believe me when I tell them where Epsilon is.” He replied. It wasn’t like he could hide from them. Fira couldn’t move yet.

     Caboose had come with Sarge. “Why don’t you use Church’s armor?” He asked as though it was obvious.

     Wash looked. “That’s stupid, they would never…” he let his voice trail off as he thought. “That might just work. Good job, Caboose.”

     “Can I have a gold star?” The soldier asked.

     “Gold star.” The parrot repeated from his shoulder.

     Wash shook his head. “Yes, I can get you a gold star.”

     Caboose cheered as Grif came back up, carrying blankets. “They were left in the base.” He explained as he gave them to Wash.

     Wash unfolded the blankets and draped them across Fira’s body. “Fira, where is your armor?” He asked her.

     Fira raised her head and looked at the base. *Buried in the snow, next to the entrance.* Already her thoughts were stronger.

     Wash nodded. “Good. Hopefully the snow will hide the grey enough. Can someone go find her armor? It’s buried by the doorway.”

     The Reds ran off and began digging, Ava rising to join them.

     Tucker brought Church’s armor up. “Here, dude.”

     Wash accepted it and stood up, taking his own off. He changed as quickly as he could and tossed his armor back to the Blues. “Here, lay it face down in the snow. I don’t care where.”

     As they ran off, the Reds came back with Fira’s armor. Gently, Wash helped her into a standing position and began to put it on, apologizing the entire time through their connection.

     Eventually, Fira butted his hand gently and looked at him. *Wash, it’s fine.*

     Wash shook his head and activated the heat. “There.”

     Simmons came up, carrying a bucket. “We found some paint while looking for a power source. I don’t know what they were doing with yellow paint, but here, if you want it.”

     Wash accepted it and looked at Fira. *I need your help. I need to see from your eyes. Just let me in and I’ll do it.*

     Fira didn’t reply but he felt her mind open up to him without hesitation. Wash closed his eyes and joined their minds together. When he opened them, he was looking up at himself in blue armor speckled with snowflakes. It took a little while, but eventually he had painted yellow where it was on his regular armor.

     He closed his eyes again and pulled away from Fira. When he opened them, he was looking down at her. Fira waved her tail at him and Wash handed the bucket off to Caboose.

     Fira looked up suddenly, ears pricked.

     *What is it?* Wash asked.

     *Ship. It’s coming.* Fira replied after a moment.

     Wash set his shoulders back and announced to the others, “Fira’s heard a ship. HQ is coming.”

     “Okay, I’ll go get Church.” Caboose said happily and turned around.

     “Caboose, stop.” Wash hesitated as the soldier stopped. “We can’t bring Epsilon.” He said finally.

     “Why not?” Caboose asked.

     “The soldiers would never let us take it. It would be better if we didn’t draw attention to ourselves.” Wash explained, trying to be gentle.

     “But what about Church?” Caboose protested.

     “Epsilon will be okay. I don’t even know if I could get him out anyway.” Wash replied.

     Caboose stared at him silently. “But who will be my best friend?” He asked finally.

     “I don’t know.” Wash answered quietly.

     Doc spoke up. “Remember how he asked you to remember him? That’s what you have to do, Caboose. Remember him.”

     Caboose stood quietly, then suddenly, a new voice entered. *It will be okay. It’s what Church asked for. Sometimes, you just have to let go. But always remember.* It was the parrot that rode on his shoulder.

     Caboose spoke again after a moment. “Okay, Scales.”

     *Besides, Agent Washington can be your friend.* Scales added.

     “What?” Wash asked.

     “Yes! But not my best friend.” Caboose replied, but he seemed mostly satisfied.

     Ships came over the horizon now and began to descend. Quickly, Wash grabbed the healing unit and hid it in his armor, turning it off. Fira instantly leaned against him, subtly.

     Soldiers flooded out of the ships and swarmed over the area. A couple went to the two bodies, Tex and Wash’s armor –which held the robotic body of Church- but most ran into the facility. Three ran up to the group. Jeeps crested over the hill and drove down quickly. Orders were shouted and carried out.

     “What happened here?” One of the soldiers in front of them asked.

     “We were forced here, dude, by the crazy Freelancers! They thought we might know where the Director was.” Tucker answered instantly.

     “How did that jeep end up on its side?” The soldier didn’t even question his story.

     “There was an explosion.” Tucker replied.

     The soldier pointedly looked away from Tucker. “And you managed to kill two Freelancers?”

     “Yes! We used the old one-two punch!” Sarge said.

     “On Freelancers?” The soldier asked doubtfully. Wash could have smacked Sarge.

     “Son, don’t underestimate us.” Sarge’s voice held a warning note.

     Surprisingly, the man didn’t argue. “This was after they killed the three soldiers guarding this place?”

     “Yeah. They didn’t go inside though.” Grif replied quickly.

     “And where the hell did the Pelican in the water come from?” He demanded.

     “Hm, I don’t know,” Tucker shrugged. “I guess the Meta must have hijacked it, and crashed it here.” He glanced at the others. “That makes sense, right?”

     Somehow, the soldier ignored that. “Man, the Chairman is going to be pissed. Budget only allows for one crashed Pelican per mission. All right, well I guess you guys check out. You can head back to your training bases now.” That easily?

     “We just call them bases.” Sarge told him.

     The man laughed. “I bet.”

     “Hey, we solved your problem.” Grif shot back. “Not bad for ‘trainees’.”

     “Got to hand it to you,” The man conceded. “Killing one of the agents is tough, but three?” He looked at Wash’s armor. “And this guy…the Chairman will not be happy he’s dead. Think he wanted to debrief him personally. Oh well.”

     Fira sniffed and Wash put his hand on her head. Not now.

     “Yeah…” Tucker muttered.

     “Yeah, that’s too bad.” Caboose agreed.

     “Well, be sure to let him know we’re sorry.” Wash said, pride and a bit of snobbishness in his voice. Fira sneezed.

     “Whatever.” The soldier turned away. “You’re free to go. If we need to, we know where to find you.”

     Once he was gone, Wash turned to the Blues. “Why are you guys helping us?”

     “You helped us, Wash.” Caboose walked away. “So it only makes sense.”

     “Yeah,” Tucker agreed, “plus we needed to even the teams, and I couldn’t put up with Caboose constantly asking, ‘can we keep him, can we keep him?’” Tucker left as well, his bird flying after him.

     Wash watched them go before following. “For whatever its worth, thanks.”

     Moments later, the Reds ran up to them. “I declare a truce until we get back.” Sarge said. “Agreed?”

     “Dude, really?” Tucker asked him.

     “Really.” Simmons replied.

     “How do you even plan on getting back?” Wash asked as Fira sneezed again.

     “These guys usually leave the keys in the ignition. Trust me.” Grif spoke up, gesturing to one of the Pelicans.

     Wash smiled beneath his helmet. “What are we waiting for?” He asked, then jogged over to where one of the Pelicans sat unattended. The group simply ran on board, Grif last. He sat in the pilot’s seat and they took off, with an odd cry from Grif of, “yoink!”

     One of the soldiers chases after them, yelling as loud as he could. “Hey, you can’t take that! That’s…that’s UNSC property! Get back here! Hey, come on! I’ll lose my job!”

     Wash shakes his head and reactivates the healing unit, sitting down besides Fira on the middle of the floor.

     Simmons yells back, “I hope this doesn’t go on your permanent record!”

     Wash gently lifts Fira’s head up, ignoring the still yelling soldier even as they leave the canyon. He looks at Fira’s neck wound, then gently touches it. Fira flinches but doesn’t pull away.

     “You might have your first scar.” Wash told her, putting her head back down.

     Fira’s tail waves slowly before she lets out an explosive sneeze.

     Wash wiped his hands on the ground with a disgusted, “ew,” then looks at Fira. “Don’t tell me you’re sick.”

     The jaguar looks back at him with big eyes and her ears slightly down. Her pathetic appeal is ruined when she sneezes again.

     Wash sighed and stroked her head. “The unit doesn’t heal diseases. Hey, Doc, do you have anything for a cold?”

     The medic walked over slowly, gripping the wall the entire time. He sat on the ground and scooted over to where they sat. Wash raised an eye brow  as Doc looked at Fira’s eyes, then her nose.

     “Yeah, but not for animals. Do you think human medicine would work?” Doc replied.

     Wash shrugged. “She’s certainly big enough, but I don’t know.”

     Doc shook his head. “I don’t want to give her anything, but I know a good vet.”

     Wash looked at him. “How good?”

     “He’s my cousin!”

     “Great.”

     “What?”

     Wash shook his head. “Nothing. Are you afraid of flying?”

     The medic gulped, seeming to remember where they were. “Yes. Very afraid. Are we there yet?”

     Wash sighed. “It’s been like twenty seconds.”

     “So? These things are supposed to go really fast!” Doc protested.

     Luckily, Fira sneezed again, giving Wash a distraction as he turned back to comfort her. *You should sleep.* He told her.

     Fira rolled her eyes at him. *So should you.*

     Wash smiled beneath his visor and stroked her side. *I guess neither of us are going to win.* Wash didn’t mind losing this little argument. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed this companionship. True, she wasn’t Noca. She didn’t share the experience in Project Freelancer, the real Project Freelancer. Wash was alone in that. But she was here, and she seemed willing to try. Wash shook his head ruefully. Noca was right, again. Fira was good people.

\----------

     Sometime later, Fira was never good at judging time, she finally brought up the question that had been sitting on her mind. *What are we going to do?*

     She managed to sit up and Wash looked over from where he was simply sat next to her. He looked at her, then away. *I don’t know.*

     *Are we going to stay with the Blues?* Fira asked.

     Wash shook his head. *I don’t know. It wouldn’t be hard to leave but…but I wouldn’t mind.* He conceded finally. Fira could feel his own confusion about their situation.

     She stared at him, then replied. *I wouldn’t either. They’re not bad people. I think Caboose wouldn’t really like it if we left, anyway.*

     She could feel his amusement at the mention of the soldier. *No, I don’t think he would. Eventually, though, they’ll realize that I’m still around, and they’ll wonder what happened to you. We can’t hide forever.*

     Fira sighed and put her head back onto the floor of the Pelican. *Got any plans?*

     Wash sighed as well. *Nope.*

     She lifted her head up suddenly and looked at him, feeling suddenly irritating. *Then we improvise.*

     She could feel Wash startle and if she were human, she would have laughed. He stared at her, then shook his head, but she could tell that he was holding back his own laugh. *I hate it when we do that.*

     Fira sneezed and put her head down. *I hate this.*

     Wash was feeling smug. *It’s only been like thirty minutes.*

     *Thirty minutes too long.* Fira grumbled and Wash patted her side.

     She curled her tail tighter around herself and pointedly ignored him.

     She could feel Wash’s further amusement and, naturally, she began to feel itchy underneath her armor. Fira resisted as long as she could, but it was too much. *Can you take off this armor?*

     *Talking to me now, are you?* He smirked, but leaned over and began to undo the armor. Fira rose obligingly and sneezed close enough that it would hit him, but not actually on him.

     Unfortunately, their link meant he knew. *Gross.* Wash stared at his armor.

     Fira sniffed and lay back down as Wash set the armor aside. Her wounds were healing nicely and she could now resist the urge to scratch.

     Fira sneezed again and whined softly. Taking pity, Wash stroked her side again.

     “Wash, settle a bet, would you?” Tucker asked suddenly. The Reds and Blues had been talking the entire flight but ignoring the agent and Fira.

     “Oh no.” Wash muttered but looked up obligingly.

     “Scales is a stupid name for a parrot, right?” Tucker asked as Caboose walked in behind him.

     Wash looked at the soldier and parrot. “You named it Scales?”

     “Yes!” Caboose replied brightly. “It is a good name!”

     “Why?” Wash asked, shaking his head slightly.

     “Because he has scales! Look at his legs.” Caboose replied.

     Wash and Fira both stared. Fira supposed his legs could look scaly…maybe.

     She sneezed again and Wash shook his head. “But birds mostly have feathers.”

     “And scales! It’s a better name than Tucker’s!” Caboose argued.

     Tucker leapt to his defense. “Hey, Lovebird is a great name.”

     Wash shook his head yet again. “Figures.”

     “Like Fira is any better.” Tucker scoffed. Fira looked at him. She barely knew him.

     “She could take on your bird any day.” Wash replied, but he wasn’t upset.

     Tucker laughed. “Lovebird isn’t afraid of any pussy. Bow chicka bow wow.”

     Wash looked at her. *Go.* He said simply.

     Fira was on her feet in an instant and she snarled. Tucker jumped and Lovebird flew sharply into the air. Strangely, both Caboose and Scales didn’t start at all.

     Fira waved her tail instead of purring, but her happiness was ruined as another sneeze forced its way out of her.

      Wash spoke smugly to Tucker. “Not afraid?”

     “That was cheating.” Tucker argued.

     “How?”

     “Their natural prey to jaguars!”

     “No, they’re not.”

     “Well, birds are prey to cats.”

     Wash sighed. “At least you know something.” He muttered.

     “Hey, who’s giving you a place to stay? We are.” Tucker shot back, though he wasn’t really upset.

     Wash didn’t reply. Fira could feel his unwillingness to admit that the soldier was right, despite wanting to thank him again.

     “Agent Washington?” Simmons came to the back. “We were wondering if you know how to land this.”

     Wash looked up. “You don’t know how to land a Pelican?”

     “Didn’t you see us crash into the snow!” Grif’s voice came back to them. “No, we don’t know!”

     “How hard could it be?” Wash asked, standing up and walking forward. *Stay there, Fira.*

     Fira lay back down and watched Wash walk away. She sneezed again and listened to him argue with the sim troops.

     Apparently they figured it out, something about an instruction manual, and the Pelican bumped its way to the ground, but they weren’t shaken too much.

     Fira rose slowly to her feet and stretched, her newly healed skin feeling itchy and tight. She grabbed the unit in her mouth as Wash and the others walked back to the compartment. Wash took the unit from her and they walked out of the Pelican.

     They entered a very familiar set up; it was the same place that she and Wash and the Meta and Crota had come, where they had killed Donut, held Simmons hostage, destroyed the robot Lopez, and had been separated. They had landed outside Red base. She felt Wash’s hesitation at returning as well as her own. Both wondered if anything would be brought up.

     The others followed them off the ship and looked around at the destruction and blast marks that still lay peppered on the ground.

     “We might have some cleaning up to do.” Sarge commented.

     “We can help.” Wash offered immediately. Fira quickly nodded her own agreement.

     “No way, dude!” Tucker argued. “Caboose told me about all the fires that he set in blue base. We need Wash there!”

     “Son,” Sarge began. “Our base was shot, blown up, wrecked, and there’s probably still Donut’s body.”

     “So? At least you probably have a place to sleep!”

     “Guys, we’re Freelancer agents, not a cleaning crew.” Wash cut in.

     *It’s not like we have super cleaning abilities.* Fira added.

     Simmons, however, wasn’t going to give in. “I think he should help us. He did hold me hostage.”

     Fira could feel Wash’s discomfort as he spoke again. “He’s got a point. Sorry, about that.”

     “Eh, he’ll get over it.” Grif shrugged.

     “Why don’t we all go clean Red base, then all go to Blue base?” Wash offered.

     “What in Sam hell- I am not letting any dirty Blues into Red base!” Sarge barked.

     “Sarge, we’re not really soldier, remember?” Grif looked at his commanding officer.

     “Dammit, Grif! I signed up to fight Blues and I’m going to!” Sarge argued.

     Wash sighed. “Fira and I are going to go start cleaning up Red base.” He jogged away, ignoring Tucker’s protests. Fira followed him to the base.

     They walked inside and looked around. Wash whistled. “Wow. I didn’t realize how much damage had been done.” He commented.

     Fira nodded her head and looked at him.

     Wash looked back at her. “What, I don’t know what to do!”

     Fira looked around, her eyes finally stopping on Donut’s body and the scattered pieces of Lopez that they had brought inside so long ago. *We could at least clean up their dead friend.*

     Wash looked at the pink armor spattered with red. “Yeah, probably.” He and Fira started over and stared down at it.

     “Fira, could you go grab a bucket and fill it with water?” Wash asked.

     Fira sneezed and trotted off, thankful that she still remembered where things were. She grabbed a bucket, and a sponge, and brought it to a hose that lay on the ground. She turned the water on, then grabbed the hose and put it in the bucket.

     When she got back, Simmons, Ava, and Doc had joined them.

     “Sarge and Grif are still arguing with the Blues.” Simmons was saying to Wash.

     Wash took the supplies from her and knelt down, beginning to scrub the dried blood. “Grif?” He asked.

     “Well, actually Grif just didn’t want to do anything, so he stayed.” Simmons amended.

     Wash made a sound of acknowledgement as he scrubbed hard. “Fira, why don’t you go clean up our stuff?” He asked her, referring to what they had used while they stayed here.

     Fira bobbed her head again and moved to where they had been most of the time. She began to gather up the weapons care materials and put them in the storage area that they had found them in. She moved on to grab the towels and bedding that they had used and threw it into the room with the laundry machine. She tried to open the lid to get them actually in, but it came crashing down on her paws and she only barely suppressed a yowl, so that was out.

     Eventually, she came back to see Wash filling in bullet holes with putty and Simmons moving behind him with grey paint. Ava was carrying a bag that Wash was dropping the bullets in. On her back balanced a tray with pre-made putty balls in it. Doc wasn’t in the room.

     *I’m back.* She projected. She wanted to send it only to Wash, unsure of how Simmons and Ava would react, but she had no idea how to.

     Luckily neither of them jumped, though Fira suspected Ava had heard her coming and had ignored her, and Wash paused his work to look.

     “All clean?” He asked.

     Fira sneezed and replied, *As far as I could get it. I couldn’t really put things away, but they’re all out of the room and into the room they belong in.*

     Simmons sighed. “I’m sure I’ll be the one to finish it.”

     *Or Adama.* Ava offered. Simmons only shrugged.                                                                  

     “Why don’t you go over to Blue base, and see what you can do there?” Wash offered, then added privately, *It’s almost night and I want you in bed soon so you can rest.*

     *You need sleep to.* She replied on their already private channel. *If you aren’t back soon I’m coming to get you.*

     Wash raised an eyebrow and smiled beneath his helmet. *Fair enough.*

     Fira turned and trotted out of the base, leaving behind one last sneeze. She jogged across the canyon, shivering slightly as the sun was already setting and her short fur provided little protection. She trotted right past Grif, who was lounging against a rock.

     “Hey, Fira.” He called, waving slightly.

     She waved her tail and replied, *Hey,* figuring that he was sent back but didn’t want to work.

     Sure enough, she passed Sarge and Tucker still arguing. Lovebird was flying around seemingly randomly, and Diego was sleeping at Sarge’s feet. Caboose and Scales weren’t in sight.

     *What are you still arguing about?* She asked them, pausing.

     “This dirty Blue thinks that you and Wash should stay on their team!”

     Fira looked at him. *I thought that was the point, to even the teams.*

     “So we’ll give them Grif!” Sarge declared.

     Fira shook her head. *It’s up to Wash, but I don’t think we’re going with you guys.* Ignoring Sarge’s protests and Tucker’s gloating, she continued back to Blue base.

     When she got there, Caboose was spraying the walls with a hose. Scales resided on his shoulder, content to watch.

     *Hello, Caboose.* Fira called.

     Caboose stopped his work and looked at her. “Oh! Hello, kitty. Where is Church?”

     “Kitty!” The parrot on his shoulder called.

     Fira tilted her head. *Epsilon is in the unit…*

     “No, he came back with us! You and he went to Red base!” Caboose replied brightly, but stubbornly.

     Fira hesitated. *He’s…still at Red base. If he’s not back soon, I’m going to get him.*

     “When is soon?”

     *An hour, maybe?*

     “Okay!” He turned back to the wall and began to spray it again.

     Fira stared for another moment before shrugging it off and going inside. There were building pieces everywhere, tools and scrap metal lying randomly around amidst scorch marks.

     Fira sneezed, then began to stack the scrap metal against a wall. When that was finished, she grabbed the tools and put them in a corner, having no idea where anything belonged and not really wanting to try to understand Caboose’s directions.

     She eventually found a bucket and sponge and brought them to Caboose. He filled it up when she asked, even adding soap, and she carried it carefully back inside, setting it down. She dropped the sponge inside, then onto a burn.

     Fira stared at the sponge for a moment before tentatively placing a paw on it and rubbing. It squelched beneath her and water and soap oozed out, but the sponge moved and she pressed harder. Eventually, black flecks began to peel off the floor and she pushed harder, delighted to be making progress.

     Tucker’s loud voice yelling at Caboose to shut up made her realize that she had been working for a while. The two blue soldiers walked back in and looked at her, cleaning their floor.

     “Hey, we finally have a maid!” Tucker said brightly.

     In a flash, Fira had her claws in the sponge and she flung it at him. Lovebird seemed to have anticipated it because he flew off as soon as the words finished leaving Tucker’s mouth.

     The dirty sponge hit Tucker’s shoulder and left behind dark brown water and soap as it fell to the ground.

     “Hey!” Tucker protested. “Now I have to clean this, again!”

     Fira only waved her tail and sneezed again, smug despite her illness.

     Tucker waved a hand at her. “Just go grab Wash.”

     Fira looked outside, saw how dark it was, and jogged outside.

     She eventually slowed to a walk, the long day finally getting to her. She walked into Red base a while later to find Wash, Sarge, and Simmons trying to patch up a large section of wall where they had held Simmons, Ava, and Doc. A ll three had their armor off and were working in smelly t-shirts and shorts. Ava was watching interestedly, and Diego was sleeping again.

     Fira butted Wash’s leg with her head, now feeling too tired to say anything.

     Wash looked down at her, then around. “It’s been longer than a little while, huh?” He asked her. He was grinning, though, and looking pleased to be doing simple labor.

     Fira nodded her head slowly and Wash picked up on her tiredness. Immediately, he turned to the soldiers. “I think it’s time to call it for the night.”

     “But we’re almost done! The walls almost in!” Simmons protested.

     Wash shook his head, grabbing his armor. “No, Fira’s getting tired.”

     “So? She can sleep.” Sarge pointed out.

     Wash shook his head again. “Frankly, we should all get some sleep. We’ve all worked hard.”

     “Maybe you’re right.” Sarge conceded. “Come on, Simmons. The wall will wait.” The two stepped away from the wall. As if to spite Sarge, the wall promptly fell flat with a loud thud, waking up Diego with a start.

      “Or not.” Sarge shrugged and Wash led Fira out of the base.

     Once outside, Fira grabbed some of Wash’s armor and carefully put it on her back.

     Wash raised an eyebrow at her. “I can carry it.”

     *So can I.* Fira argued.

     “Aren’t you tired?” He asked, reaching for it.

     Fira swerved away from him. *Aren’t you? Besides, it’s a lot for one person to carry.*

     Wash sighed and readjusted the stuff in his arms. “Fine.”

     They walked in silence for a while until Fira sneezed again.

     “Do you want me to call up a vet?” Wash asked.

     Fira bobbed her head, sniffing. *Yes. Please.* Wash laughed and Fira sniffed again. *Don’t laugh at me.*

     Wash only chuckled again and shook his head. “Sorry. You’re just funny.”

     Eventually, they got back to Blue base and walked in. No Blue was in sight, so Fira and Wash closed the door and walked around before they found an empty bedroom. Wash set his armor down, then helped Fira get the rest off her back. “We forgot your armor on the Pelican.” Wash said suddenly.

     Fira shook her head and sneezed yet again. *Tomorrow.*

     Wash watched her sit and slow lick her paws before shrugging. “Okay.”

     He walked over to the dresser and opened it. Fira watched him pull out a shirt and shorts and he changed quickly.

     “Must have been Church’s room.” He commented quietly, pulling the covers on the bed back.

     Fira nodded silently, struggling to keep her eyes open as Wash walked to the door and turned the lights off. She watched him climb into bed and adjust the covers around himself before she stood up and jumped onto the foot of the bed, circling for a moment before plopping down next to his feet.

     “I never said you could sleep here.” Wash told her.

     Fira ignored him and snuggled into the covers, closing her eyes. She could feel him smile as he murmured goodnight and knew that he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. The next couple of chapters will be more fluff than usual and will be entirely my own work, so they'll take longer than usual. Probably. So yeah, there'll be a few filler chapters before Carolina comes, so bear with me. This is uneditted because I felt like you guys deserved a chapter soon and I want to go to bed. Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I wasn't happy with it and still aren't but I decided you guys deserved a chapter and that you are nice enough to forgive a less than good chapter. Thanks for being patient and all the support! Seriously, you guys are great. Every time I get a kudo or a comment, I feel so fantastic. Thank you so much!

     Fira’s eyes opened slowly and she looked around without moving, not recognizing her surroundings. After a moment, she remembered the day that had occurred yesterday and she stretched while still lying down. She yawned and sat up.

     The room was small, with only the dresser, another cupboard, and the bed. The bed that, aside from Fira herself, was empty. She stood quickly and leapt off the bed. Fira forced herself to calm down and she stretched again, sneezing once more. With a sigh, she sniffed, remembering her illness disdainfully.

     She walked to the door, which promptly opened and let her out. She walked out cautiously and into the main room of the Blue base.

     Fira ducked sharply and snarled as two things flew immediately past her head. She whirled, snarling still, when she realized that it was simply Lovebird and Scales, the parrot chasing after the falcon, though not very well.

     “That got me too.” Wash’s voice said. Fira turned her head and saw him leaning against a countertop, eating an apple. With his armor on. Again.

     She sneezed in reply and walked over to him, rubbing her head against his leg.

     “Enough with the lovey stuff.” Wash pulled away. “You and Noca both…want something to eat?”

     Fira perked up at the mention of food and she followed him eagerly to the fridge.

     Wash laughed as he opened the door and grabbed a container. “I would call this breakfast, but it’s nearly noon. Lunch, I suppose.” He took the container and set it on the ground.

     Fira barely paused to sniff it before wolfing it down, faster than Wash could tell her to stop. She finished the entire thing in moments and looked up at him expectantly, ears pricked.

     Wash shook his head at her and Fira felt her spirits drop. “No,” he refused her silent ask for more food. “You don’t need more. I don’t want you to get sick.”

     Fire wrinkled her nose, then sneezed pointedly.

     “More sick. Whatever.” Wash shrugged.

     “Dude, what stinks?” A loud voice interrupted them and Fira jumped and whipped around as Tucker entered the room. Lovebird flew to him instantly, perching on his shoulder. Scales landed on the back of the couch and tucked his head under a wing.

    Tucker walked past them to the fridge and grabbed a tubberware. Fira could smell the leftover pasta.

     “Dude, you two stink.” Tucker said, taking his helmet off and beginning to eat the pasta, not even heating it up.

     *Good morning.* Fira thought sarcastically.

     Wash chuckled softly as Tucker frowned at her. “It’s like twelve o’clock!” He protested.

     Fira waved her tail at him and sneezed.

     “Well, you two still need to take a shower or something.” Tucker turned away from her to watch Wash.

     Wash shrugged. “We’ll go now.”

     “Dude, no. It’s like lunch time. Caboose would kill if you left at lunch time.”

     Fira could feel Wash raise an eyebrow. “Why?”

     “I don’t know, man.” Tucker shrugged. “He just does.”

     As if on cue, Caboose ran in. “Tucker! Tucker it is lunch time! And Church! Church, you are here!”

     “For the billionth time, he isn’t Church! Church left us.” Tucker scolded the Blue soldier.

     “But he looks like Church!” Caboose protested as Scales fluttered down to his shoulder and Fira sneezed again.

     Wash spoke up. “Caboose, I’m not Church. I’m sorry, but he’s not here.”

     Caboose stared at them, then turned away. “Tucker! I want mac ‘n’ cheese!” He declared.

     Tucker shrugged and opened a cupboard, grabbing the box. Caboose pulled out a pot and filled it with water. He set it on the stove and waited, staring at Tucker.

     “Why don’t you turn on the stove?” Wash asked, watching as Tucker leaned over and ignited it.

     “I’m not allowed to.” Caboose replied.

     “He almost burned down the base.” Tucker answered.

     “Which we all agreed was nobody’s fault!” Caboose cut in loudly.

     “Besides,” Tucker ignored him. “Do you really want Caboose lighting fire?”

     Wash shook his head. “I guess not.”

     Caboose was staring at the pot. “Tucker, is it boiling yet?”

     Tucker sighed. “No, Caboose. How many times do I have to tell you that there needs to be bubbles?”

     Caboose didn’t have an answer for that, instead stammering until he finally fell silent.

     “Why don’t you go get parrot food, or something?” Wash offered as Fira let out another sneeze.

     “Okay Church!” Caboose said happily as he turned away and left the room.

     Tucker silently poured the macaroni into the pot. He stirred it for a moment, then spoke. “So, are you staying?”

     Fira could feel Wash’s anxiety. “It depends on what you want.”

     “Caboose wants you to stay, and I don’t really want to put up with his whining.” Tucker replied, but Fira could hear that he wanted them to stay, whether he would admit it or not.

     “We can stay.” Wash shrugged, trying to keep the other man’s pride intact. Fira struggled to hold back another sneeze.

     “Sure, dude. Do whatever. It’s not like you seem to have anywhere else to go.” Tucker replied, looking up finally.

     Wash turned away and went into the fridge. “Fira, what do you want?”

     She raised her shoulders in her own imitation shrug. *Meat.*

     “That’s my kind of girl. Bow chicka bow wow.” Tucker said instantly.

     Wash ignored him and pulled out a large pork chop. “This good?”

     *Yes!* Fira responded eagerly, walking forward and staring at it, licking her chops.

     “Woah, that’s our dinner!” Tucker protested.

     Wash frowned. “Well, is there any game outside?”

     Tucker shook his head. “Unless she can catch birds, I haven’t seen any. Ask Caboose, I’ve only been here for as long as you have. Less, because you kind of took over.”

     “Hey, we took Red base.” Wash argued.

     “You would have seen the animals here!” Tucker argued, straining the pasta and adding cheese.

     Fira sneezed and groaned as Caboose walked back in, the parrot flying behind him.

     Wash looked at her. “We called the vet. He’ll be here probably tomorrow.”

     She whined at him. *Not soon enough.*

     *It’s the best we could get. I didn’t want to prioritize you and call attention to us. They’ve probably figured out that we escaped. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if they haven’t.* Wash added the last part almost as though it wasn’t for Fira to know.

     She whined again and shook her head, but she knew he was right.

     “Caboose, are there any animals around for Fira to go eat?” Tucker asked the other.

     “Yes! There are birds.” Caboose replied.

     “Aside from the birds.” Tucker sighed.

     Caboose grew anxious. “Don’t hurt my friends!”

     “Caboose?” Tucker’s question was half a statement.

     *There are rabbits.* Lovebird projected to everyone. Fira’s ears pricked. She loved rabbit.

     She rose to her feet as Caboose practically wailed. “Not the bunnies!”

     “Caboose, there will always be more.” Wash said as he looked at Fira and gestured with his fingers.

     Fira trotted out the door, ignoring Caboose’s protests, and sniffed the air. She made her way to the river and put her nose to the ground. It was full of scents of rabbit, a few birds, and the animal partners here. She picked the freshest she could find and followed it farther away from the base. It led her to a small hole in the ground. She crouched down into one of the bushes that grew nearby, ignoring the scratches caused by its pointed leaves and stared at the hole.

     She had no idea how much time passed, though not very much because she didn’t sneeze before the rabbit came out of its small home. She waited, painfully still, as the small mammal sniffed the air, then proceeded forward. Fira could smell the dirt that dusted it’s pelt and she tensed momentarily before flying into the air. The rabbit bolted, but it was too slow, and Fira was on top of it in seconds. Her paws crushed it and the rabbit died almost instantly.

     Exhilarated and proud, Fira dug into her meal. She finished this slower than she had the meat from before. Still, she was soon licking her chops and padding away, the small remainder of the rabbit in her mouth. Wash would use it. He always used the entire animal, if even just for flavoring.

     Fira carried it proudly back to the base and inside to where the three soldiers were sitting, chatting quietly. The birds were not in sight.

     *I’m back.* She sent out.

     Tucker and Caboose both jumped, but Wash only stood up and took the carcass from her. “Good, this will be good.” He praised, taking it to the sink to rinse.

     “Dude, what is that?” Tucker asked, standing up to get a better look.

     “Rabbit.” Wash replied, running the water over the pelt and bones.

     Caboose stared in silent horror. “What are you going to do to it?” He asked finally.

     “The bones make for good flavoring, and the remainder of the meat can be eaten.” Wash replied, turning the water off and setting the rabbit remains in the sink to dry.

     Tucker shook his head. “You two are some messed up motherfuckers.”

     Wash frowned as he washed his hands. “We don’t want to waste it.”

     “You could, actually. And not stink up the base.” Tucker argued. “Which you do without the corpse in the sink.”

     Fira could feel Wash’s annoyance. “It’s better like this.”

     “Not for our noses.” Tucker replied.

     Wash sighed. “Come on, Fira.” He grabbed a towel that he had left hanging on the back of a chair and a bottle of animal shampoo given to him by the Reds. Fira followed him out of the building.

\----------

     Wash set down his towel and the shampoo for Fira a little ways away from the water’s edge. They had found a relatively secluded inlet that was hidden by trees from sight. Rather, Fira had found it. She knew the area pretty well from all the perimeter work Wash had had her do.

     He looked down at the jaguar. “Well? Get in.”

     Fira took one look at the water and plunged in, splashing everywhere. Wash shook his head and began to pull his armor off. Soon enough, he was in a t-shirt and shorts and Fira was soaking wet. Wash grabbed the shampoo and waded in, squirting some on his hand. He scrubbed her thoroughly, running his fingers as deeply as he could through her short fur.

     Pretty soon, Fira began to purr beneath him and he smiled. *You’re so easy to please.*

     Fira opened her eyes and stared up at him. *It’s like a massage!* She defended herself.

     Wash shook his head. *Easy. Now go rinse off.*

     Fira stared at the deeper water, then suddenly hooked a front paw behind his knee and pulled. Wash fell into the water and looked up to see the jaguar watching him, tail waving.

     He raised an eyebrow and slowly got up, shaking his hands. *Now what was that for?*

     Fira’s head went down and she stared at the water silently.

     Wash took a few steps forward, looking down at her. She didn’t meet his eyes and Wash struggled to not laugh.

     When he was right in front of her, he grabbed her by the scruff and lunged into the deeper water. The two went down and Wash came up quickly, swimming away.

     Fira wasn’t far behind and she swam as fast as she could, which wasn’t very, seeing how it was a dog paddle. Wash stopped and treaded water, laughing as she struggled determinedly after him.

     Fira suddenly disappeared underwater and after a moment, Wash began to look around worriedly.

     *Fira?* He called, trying to find her location. Unfortunately, Fira wasn’t very good at the connection and it was fuzzy. Wash finally got through to her and to her location…which was right behind him.

     He whirled as she came erupting from underneath the water. Her front paws landed on his shoulders and she pulled him down easily.

     Wash grabbed her around the ribs and pulled her up. She struggled playfully against him as he dragged them slowly to the shore. Yes, she weighed more than him by more than twenty pounds, but he was a stronger swimmer.

     With a surge of strength, he tossed her onto the shore and climbed out after her. She tackled him and they went down again. Eventually, though, he got her under his arm and stuck.

     Wash laughed as she struggled against him again, trying to get away. He knew she could, if she really wanted to, but she wasn’t using teeth or claws.

     Wash could feel a sudden burst of mischievousness from her. “Oh no.” He said. Immediately after, she sneezed. All over him.

     Wash let her go quickly and she trotted away proudly. He shook his head at her and washed his arm off in the stream. “Thanks. A lot. I really appreciated that.”

     *Anytime.* She replied smugly.

     Wash shook his head again and began to dry himself off. He finished quickly and tossed the towel over Fira’s back, rubbing her fur. She began to purr yet again, sneezed, and shook herself as he pulled away.

     “That’s as dry as you’re getting with the towel.”

     She nodded her head and grabbed part of his armor, balancing it on her back. Wash grabbed the rest and he led her back to the base.

      “Why don’t you stay outside and dry off?” He looked down at her.

     The jaguar nodded her head and dropped his armor, sneezing. He picked it up as she stretched out on the ground contently. Wash smiled faintly and walked inside, quickly making his way to the bathrooms that he had found that morning.

     His own shower was a lot faster than Fira’s and he walked out soon, rubbing at his hair. He sighed and looked around, hanging the towel to dry. Quickly, he changed clothes and then grabbed his armor and polish and went back outside.

     Fira was fast asleep on the ground but she woke up as he walked out and sat next to her.

     She groaned at him, stretched, sneezed, and closed her eyes again. Wash smiled again and began to clean and polish his armor.

     Wash was rubbing one of his arm plates when he watched a Pelican drop someone off. He tensed and Fira woke instantly.

     *Inside.* He told her and she quickly followed him indoors.

     Wash poked his head into Tucker’s room. “Someone’s here.”

     “Shit, dude!” Tucker jumped, then stood up. “I’ll go see.”

     Wash nodded. “Fira and I will be out back.” He walked to the back entrance of the base and outside.

     *Fira, go check it out. Tell me what is going on.* He ordered.

     She nodded her head and left quickly, creeping around on her toes silently. She vanished from his sight but soon she began to speak to him.

     *It’s the vet.* Fira didn’t yet know how to communicate very well and Wash could feel how she sent the thought out generally, and quite loudly. He quickly focused their channel down, berating himself for not doing it earlier, and flinched as she continued. She was even louder now. *Tucker’s not really telling him anything, but he sent Lovebird to go find Doc.*

     There was a pause and Wash took the time to try to set up barriers to quiet her down. *Doc’s coming.* He adjusted the barrier again and waited.

     *Doc says it’s okay to come out.* She sounded hesitant. *He says he’s trustworthy.*

     Wash thought fast, but Fira interrupted him. *The vet says he won’t give anything unless he sees me.*

     Wash sighed. *Fine.* She waited as he caught up and as soon as they were out of hiding, she let out an explosive sneeze. Wash knew that she had been holding it back and he could feel her relief at letting it go.

     “My, you are sick.” The veterinarian knelt down and she walked hesitantly up to him. He immediately looked at her eyes, pinched her skin, and stood up before she could snap at him.

     “You’re pretty quick.” Wash commented, feeling amused at Fira’s surprise.

     “You get to be, once you’ve been bitten a couple times.” The vet shrugged and pulled out a thermometer. “Can you have her hold still?”

     Wash looked at her. “Fira, hold still.”

     “Sir, it’s usually better if you actually hold her.” The vet replied as he knelt down and watched the jaguar who eyed the thermometer nervously.

     Wash shook his head. “Fira won’t hurt you.” *You won’t.* Wash added privately.

     Fira nodded her head, still staring at the device.

     The vet shrugged, not willing to argue. “Luckily these can just go in the ears.” He inserted it into one of her ears and Fira tensed but made no move to hurt him.

     “Well trained.” The vet commented, then pulled the thermometer out.

     Wash only nodded as he watched.

     “Yup, she has a fever.” The other commented, rifling through his bag. “Unfortunately, nothing we have heals viruses so she’ll have to take pills twice a day, with food. How much does she weigh?”

     “About 185. For how long.” Wash asked, watching the vet pour some pills into a container.

     “Heavy. She can take the full pill, no need to break it in half. And until they’re gone.” The vet handed Wash the container.

     “Thanks.” Wash replied, taking it.

     “No problem.” He turned to Doc. “Sorry, cuz, but I can’t stick around. Vets are in high demand.”

     Doc sighed. “I guess.” He and his cousin hugged tightly.

     “Hey, why aren’t you working?” The vet asked curiously.

     “My transport will be here later this afternoon.” Doc replied, avoiding the question.

     His cousin shrugged. “All right. See you later, Frank.” The man walked away and began to talk to Command.

     Wash nodded his head at Doc. “Thanks, for calling your cousin.”

     “Don’t worry about it, Wash.” Doc shrugged.

     Wash gestured to Fira. “Come on; you’re still wet.”

     The jaguar followed him to the entrance to the base, where she stopped and laid down again, sighing tiredly.

     Wash continued inside, grabbing his armor and supplies again and going back outside to sit with her.

     The two of them watched as the vet was transported away. Later, Doc left too. Still, though, they sat, content in each other’s presence.

     Eventually, it got dark and Tucker yelled at them to take care of the rabbit. Wash stood slowly, stretched, and grabbed his stuff. He and Fira went inside and Wash put his stuff away. Returning to the kitchen, he grabbed the rabbit and put it into a bag, watching Tucker cook. The man had an apron on. Wash raised an eye brow but didn’t comment.

     The three sat down to eat, Fira at Wash’s feet and the two birds in separate places in the room. Caboose talked and no one really listened. Tucker only spoke to tell Caboose to shut up.

     Wash ate and thought. He did some of his best thinking while eating. How was the Chairman looking for them, and how did they stay hidden? Wash could think of ways the Chairman could find them, after all, all he had to do was find the Reds and Blues that Wash had told him about, that Wash was eating with. What would he do when they were found?

     He grabbed his plate and one of the pills and set it on the ground. Fira dug in happily, not seeming to notice the pill.

     Wash watched Tucker and Caboose argue over where Wash and Fira would sleep. Caboose wanted them in Church’s old room, still believing him to be Church. Tucker didn’t want that, thinking it weird. Wash himself didn’t care, and he didn’t think Fira did either.

     He sighed silently. If they came for himself and Fira, Wash would do what he could to ensure that the Reds and Blues didn’t get any backlash. They didn’t deserve it. They had given them a place to stay and something Wash hadn’t had in a long while, and he knew Fira didn’t have either.

     Friends.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, new chapter. Obviously. Anyway, I have a question for you guys that I really hope you actually answer. If I made a fic in the same AU as this one, would you read it? The thing is, it would be an OC fic, with the OC as a main character. It's perfectly fine to say no, I don't usually read OC fics. The idea has just been bugging me and I'm considering writing it. The problem is, I don't want to take away time from this story, so if no one wants to read it, I don't want to spend too much time writing it. Please let me know. A "no" is better than not saying anything and I won't get offended, promise. Thank you for your patience!

     Fira’s eyes opened in a flash as she heard the distinct sound of bullets leaving a gun. She leapt off the bed as Wash too woke up. He grabbed his armor and pulled it on in a way that came only from years of experience. He picked up Fira’s armor and held it out for her. She stepped into it quickly, claws extending and retracting anxiously as he tightened the armor and put the helmet on. She wanted so badly to go and fight, but Wash had painstakingly taught her that the few minutes it took to put on armor was worth it in the fight.

     They still had yet to speak a word as Wash nodded and they jogged out of the base and over to where Tucker was shooting, not that badly, at the Reds. Caboose was at his side, yelling random words. The two birds were gone.

     “What’s going on?” Wash demanded.

     “Well, the Reds decided to attack. They want something, but we don’t know what, so I’m shooting them.” Tucker paused his actions to talk to Wash.

     Caboose gasped as he looked over. “Church! You have come to help us!”

     “I’m not- whatever. Where are your partners?” Wash shook his head at the large blue soldier.

     Tucker gestured with his rifle. In the distance, Fira could see the two birds diving and swooping on two four-legged forms: undoubtedly Ava and Diego.

     “Go.” Wash said, not looking at her.

     Fira didn’t hesitate to run forward. She stretched her body and took a moment to revel in the wonderful feeling of running under the warm sun.

     *Not the time.* Wash’s voice penetrated her thoughts, but she knew that her own enjoyment was rubbing on him too.

     Nevertheless, Fira nodded her head and moved into a flat run. She felt Wash turn away and begin to figure out what was going on. He sent a warning to her and Fira turned her head as he threw a flash-bang.

     The four animals paused in their actions but resumed fighting quickly. Fira put on one last burst of speed and leapt forward, roaring, between Ava and Diego, effectively separating them.  She stood snarling, then rose to meet the German Shepard as Ava launched herself fearlessly at Fira.

     Fira slashed at the other animal’s armor as she let her weight carry her forward. The dog toppled over and Fira stood over her, easily holding her down with a paw on her chest.

     The two birds had ganged up on Diego, scratching at his face.

     *How do you want to handle this?* Lovebird asked her.

     Fira felt surprise at how quickly he gave command to her, but she took it. *Bring him over here.*

     The two birds switched tactics and began to scratch at the opposite side of Diego, forcing him towards Fira. Lovebird was the main oppressor while Scales made sure he went straight to her.

     He was less than a foot away when Fira swiped a paw at him, claws sheathed. She knocked him down and that paw rested on his side. Both her front paws where on top of the two Red animals and she looked at the birds.

     *What about Adama?* She asked.

     *Adama doesn’t fight.* Ava growled.

     Fira snarled at her. *I wasn’t asking you.*

     Lovebird nodded his head, landing on the ground while Scales stayed in the air. *It’s true.* He confirmed.

     *Fira, ask them if they surrender. Their partners already have.* Wash projected at her suddenly.

     Fira was surprised. That fight was a minute and a half, max. Add on maybe two minutes for her to get to the animals and that fight was less than four minutes.

     *Do you surrender?* She asked, expecting a negative.

     *Yes.* Ava replied.

     Fira swallowed her surprise again. She looked at Diego.

     *Whatever.* The bobcat grumbled. Fira pulled away from both of them and they stood up, shaking dirt off themselves.

     *Bring them back.* Wash ordered.

     *Come on.* Fira told them. Lovebird took off, leading the way to where the humans stood. The two defeated animals walked in the middle and Fira was in the back, watching them.

     A sudden weight on her back made her whip her head around, but she only met Scales’ stare. He didn’t speak and she mentally shrugged, letting him ride on her back.

     They got back to their partners soon and Wash let the two Red animals go back to their side. Scales flew off to Caboose’s arm and Love bird landed on the ground again. Fira stood next to Wash.

     “Nice kitty,” Caboose muttered.

     “Nice kitty!” Scales repeated proudly and Fira flicked her tail.

     Wash ignored them. “What the hell was that?” He asked.

     “That was a fight, dipshit.” Grif replied sullenly.

     Simmons laughed humorlessly. “That was a slaughter.”

     *Except we aren’t dead.* Adama pointed out helpfully from where he had gone unnoticed on Grif’s shoulder. He scrambled around to the chest plate to cling sideways.

     “Why?” Wash cut in before Grif could begin arguing.

     “That’s what we do!” Sarge replied proudly as Diego sighed and laid down. “We’re fighting a war against the Blues!”

     “We decided that it was more humane to let him go with it.” Grif explained before Wash could argue.

     Fira sneezed at them and Wash sighed. “Fine, whatever. I’m going to get breakfast.”

     “Wait! What about the terms of their surrender?” Tucker asked as Wash turned away.

     The former agent looked at him. “I don’t know, figure something out.” He began to walk back to the base and Fira followed, waving her tail at them.

     She listened back as Tucker began bargaining. Something about the Reds admitting how much they sucked and…an xbox?

     Wash ignored them and kept walking. Fira walked next to him and they went into the base. He grabbed a piece of pork from last night and shoved a pill inside. Fira watched excitedly as he lowered it down. She grabbed it quickly and scarfed it down. Fira looked up at Wash, hoping for more.

     Wash shook his head. “Do you even taste it?”

     Fira thought for a moment. *I guess.* She shrugged her shoulders.

     Wash smiled faintly and waved his hand. *Go catch something to eat, then come back. We’ll start training.*

     Fira knew better than to argue with him, despite not wanting to train. She trotted outside, already feeling better from the pill, and began to track another rabbit. She followed its scent until she could see it sitting contently on the grass.

     Apparently the rabbit didn’t understand that she was a predator because it didn’t move. Delighted, Fira broke into a sprint. That made the rabbit move and she let her mouth hang open, enjoying the chase as she pursued the small mammal.

     Soon, however, she caught up and snatched it in her jaws quickly. The rabbit was crushed between her teeth and she slowed and then stopped. Fira dropped it and quickly began eating.

     She soon finished the rabbit and was about to pick it up when the two Blue birds flew up. Scales stared at the rabbit while Lovebird looked at her. *May we have some?* He asked respectfully.

     Fira dropped it. *It’s mostly gone, but sure.* She was still a bit perplexed at his formality, but she ignored it. It was odd to be respected like this.

     Scales dove in immediately while Lovebird paused to nod his head at her. Fira shrugged her shoulders and trotted back to the base.

     Wash was waiting outside. *Come on.* He began walking and Fira fell in step behind him. They went back to the clearing that she had been bathed in yesterday and Wash turned to look at her.

     “Say something to me.” He dropped their speaking connection.

     *Something.* She projected.

     Wash didn’t smile, but she knew he wasn’t mad. “The problem is that you send your thoughts out for everyone in the area to hear. You need to learn to talk just to me. Try it.”

     Fira focused on Wash and tried again. *What about now?*

     “Nope. Again.”

     Fira sat down and stared intently at him. She struggled to reach out to him, only to find that he had set up a wall against her. She sighed and focused on their connection. *Now?*

    “Nope. Again.”

     This continued for quite a while before Fira finally scratched the ground roughly with her claws. *It’s not working.*

     “The trick is to imagine a line between you and I, and walls on either side of the line.” He explained.

     Fira sighed and sheathed her claws. She stared at Wash and pictured a light, glowing green line between them. After a moment, she saw the brick walls go up on either side of the line.

     *Now?* She asked, not daring to hope.

     “Getting there. Best one all day.” He replied.

     She sighed again and let herself fall. *This is never going to work.* She projected generally.

     Wash frowned. “Again.”

     Fira sat up and recreated the image in her head. The line became thicker and the walls grew taller. *Now?*

     “Closer. Again.” Wash answered.

     Fira continued struggling until her head hurt and both of their stomachs were protesting their work. Her renewed sneezing had not helped.

     “All right, let’s go back.” Wash relented.

     Fira slowly got to her feet and followed him back to the base.

     *You’ll get it.* Wash told her. She could feel how easily he made it for only her and sighed again.

     He chuckled suddenly. *You should have seen Noca learning. You project so loudly; she was so quiet and couldn’t talk to more than three people for the longest time. You are so different.* He shook his head.

     Fira flinched faintly and her tail dragged on the ground at the reminder of the older jaguar.

     Wash immediately stopped walking and he turned, kneeling in front of her. *Hey, it’s not a bad thing.* He said softly. *You two are just different. It would be worse if you were the same.*

     Fira raised her head and looked at him. Wash’s roundabout way of a compliment was enough; he rubbed her head quickly and straightened.

     They arrived back at the base where Tucker and Caboose were rifling through a box.

     “What is that?” Wash asked them.

     “It’s what we won from the Reds.” Tucker answered, waving a box of popcorn.

     “And you picked popcorn?” Wash asked.

     “It’s not like they have that much. You guys kinda went through all of their things and took the good stuff.” Tucker pointed out.

     “Right…odd that the popcorn was left.  The Meta likes popcorn.” Wash recalled.

     Fira sneezed and walked to the couch. She climbed on top of it, too tired to jump, and curled up. She ignored Tucker’s protests of her getting hair all over the couch and shut her eyes. She fell asleep in moments.

\----------

     “Just let her sleep.” Wash told Tucker. For some reason, the sim trooper hated the idea of Fira’s fur on the couch.

     “I’m not cleaning it up.” Tucker grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it into the microwave.

     “I’ll do it.” Caboose offered immediately.

     “No!” Tucker protested quickly. “Caboose, no.”

     Wash frowned. “Why not?”

     “Dude, he’ll probably light it on fire or something.” Tucker replied, leaning against the counter.

     “To clean it?” Wash asked.

     “Yeah.” Tucker replied as the microwave beeped. He pulled his popcorn out and opened the bag, the buttery smell immediately filling the room.

     “Why are you eating popcorn now? It’s like 10:30.” Wash switched subjects.

     “Breakfast.” Tucker replied, taking his helmet off and grabbing a handful.

     “That’s breakfast.” Wash stared at it.

     “Yup.” Tucker shrugged.

     “I already ate breakfast.” Caboose cut in.

     Wash turned to him. “And what did you eat?”

     “Goldfish.” Caboose replied proudly.

    Wash shook his head with a sigh. “You guys should eat real food.”

     “And what did you have?” Tucker asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

     “Fruit. I would have had yogurt but it expired months ago.” Wash glared slightly at the other soldier.

     “Whatever.” Tucker laughed. “No one eats that stuff.”

     “When do you guys train?” Wash asked, tired of how the conversation was going.

     “Train?”

     “Yeah, you know, exercise and practice.”

     “Have you seen us? We don’t train. Especially now that you’re here.”

     Wash stared at the two blues. “We’re going to start training. Now.”

     “What? No way, dude.” Tucker shook his head adamantly.

     “Um, Church? I do not like training. Sometimes certain people accidently shoot other people. But it’s okay because it’s not anyone’s fault.” Caboose spoke up again.

     “Tucker did it!” Scales reported from where he sat on the counter and was slowly shuffling towards Tucker’s popcorn.

     “Get away!” Tucker waved his arms at the bird, who promptly flew off.

     As if to spite Scales, Lovebird flew down and grabbed a piece of popcorn. Tucker didn’t seem to mind as the bird ate it quickly.

     Wash watched the little exchange and sighed. They had a lot of work to do. “Yes, we are. Outside in ten minutes.” He turned and grabbed a water bottle, beginning to fill it up.

     “What about the kitty?” Caboose asked.

     “Let her sleep. We’ve already done some training.” Wash explained, screwing the lid on and walking outside.

     Twelve minutes later, Tucker and Caboose stood in front of Wash. Lovebird and Scales rested on their partners, all four watching Wash.

      “You have two minutes to stretch. Go.” Wash began stretching himself, reaching for his toes, stretching up, and rolling his shoulders and neck.

     The other two did the stretches half-heartedly and Wash mentally shrugged. They would feel it later.

     “Four laps around the base. Let’s go.” Wash ordered. He took off running, Caboose not far behind. Faintly, he heard Tucker complaining, but when he looked back, the soldier was running as well. Both birds had taken to the air and where flying with them, Scales about eye level and Lovebird soaring higher in the air.

     By the second lap, Tucker was already tired. By the third, Caboose was tired as well and Wash lapped Tucker. By Wash’s fourth, he lapped Caboose. When he finished, he had almost lapped Tucker again.

     He grabbed his water and pulled his helmet off. He squirted some in his mouth and swallowed. Wash put his hands on his head and walked around as he waited. He hadn’t trained like this since the Meta, Crota, Fira, and himself had held Red base. He hadn’t let himself get out of shape, but he wasn’t used to this.

     Not long later, Caboose came up. Strangely, he was only panting lightly. Scales landed on Caboose’s head and Lovebird rested on the ground. Moments later, Tucker came in.

     “Are we…done yet?” He panted, resting his hands on his knees.

     Wash frowned. “That was just a warm up run.”

     Tucker looked ready to collapse. “Dude, fuck this.”

     Wash glared. “That’s another lap.”

     Tucker stared at him before turning and starting a slow jog. Lovebird took off again, following him.

     “Run!” Wash yelled after him. Tucker began to move faster and Lovebird followed suit.

     Wash turned to Caboose. “How is your hand-to-hand?”

     “I like shaking hands.” Caboose replied.

     “No, fighting. How well do you fight?” Wash sighed.

     “I do not like fighting.” Caboose answered.

     Wash closed his eyes for a moment. “Punch me.” He said.

     “That’s not nice.”

     “Just do it.”

     “Church, no.”

     “Look, I just killed Church. Punch me.”

     Caboose stared at him. “You…you killed Church?”

     “Yes. Hit me.”

     Caboose stared at him. “No, you are Church.” He decided.

     “Hit him.” Scales spoke suddenly. Wash was surprised. He had never heard the bird say anything that Caboose hadn’t said.

     Apparently it worked, because Caboose walked up and punched Wash half-heartedly.

     Wash shook his head. “I didn’t even feel that. Hit me, hard.”

     “Do it, Caboose.” Tucker called as he came in, panting.

     “But Tucker-”

     “Do it.”

     Caboose seemed to mentally shrug. He pulled back his fist, and Wash was hit with a freight train.

     He blinked from where he was on the ground, five feet from where he had been. He could feel Fira stirring and quickly, he sent a message explaining the training. The jaguar hadn’t fully woken and she quickly fell back into deep sleep.

     Wash slowly stood up and walked back over. “Wow.”

     “Tucker did it.” Caboose said immediately.

     “I wish.” Tucker muttered.

     Wash shook his head and readied himself. “Again.”

     Caboose looked at Tucker, who nodded his head. He pulled back his fist and swung it forward.

     Wash darted to the side and moved to Caboose’s side. The blue soldier quickly turned just as Wash slammed into him.

     Caboose stumbled back and Tucker stepped forward. “What the hell was that?” He demanded.

     “Practice.” Wash replied.

     “Caboose, hit him again.” Tucker didn’t break eye contact.

     Caboose moved forward after only a moment’s hesitation and the same sequence occurred.

     “Again. This time, Scales, help him.” Wash ordered as Caboose stepped forward. Tucker took a few steps back and watched warily.

     Caboose and Wash faced each other before the soldier stepped forward and swung at him. Wash did the same thing as before, but this time, Caboose stepped to the side.

     “Good.” Wash praised before darting in. Caboose was strong, no doubt about that, but with his inexperience, it shouldn’t take too long.

     Wash threw a punch at Caboose. Caboose jerked back, but Wash’s fist still grazed him. Now that Caboose was off balance, Wash raised his right foot and slammed it into Caboose’s chest plate. The Blue fell to the ground and Wash balanced himself, waiting to see if he would get up.

      Caboose rose slowly and backed away from Wash, moving to stand next to Tucker. He was silent.

     Wash didn’t lower his hands. “Tucker, let’s go.”

     “Hell no, dude!” Tucker protested.

     “Tucker, come on.” Wash repeated.

     The soldier looked at Caboose, who was panting by his side, then at his bird. “Help me out.” Tucker said to the falcon. The bird nodded and took off, flying above their heads.

     Tucker stepped closer and raised his own hands, preparing himself. Wash let him before closing the distance between them. He raised his knee up high enough to hit Tucker in the neck, but the soldier threw a punch at the same time. Tucker’s fist slammed Wash’s knee and he was thrown off balance. The turquoise soldier cheered as he pursued Wash backwards.

     Wash let another punch hit him in the chest and he faked a fall to the ground. Before Tucker could cheer again, both of Wash’s feet hit his knees, not hard enough to seriously injury him, but Tucker fell too.

     Wash rolled to his feet and jumped back, waiting for Tucker to rise.

     The other soldier did and Wash waited for Tucker to engage him.

     Tucker looked at Wash closely, then at the bird. Apparently they were communicating and Wash waited.

     Tucker moved quickly, racing forwards and straight at Wash. At the last second, he jumped aside. Wash, however, was a Freelancer. Well, former Freelancer, but he was ready all the same. Wash’s kick forward switched to a spinning kick that knocked Tucker to the ground again. Wash moved on his feet, never holding still, as Tucker groaned and pushed himself up.

     “I’m done.” He said.

     Wash let his hands fall. “Good. Let’s go another lap.” He waited for the other to get up, then ran behind him to ensure that neither he nor Caboose slacked.

     Once they finished their lap, Wash led them in a squats, sit-ups, push-ups, and finished that off with another lap.

     “Are we done?” Tucker asked. He was too tired to be sassy, Wash noted.

     “No.” He replied, watching the entrance of the base as Fira walked out towards them. She sneezed in greeting and Wash nodded at her.

     “We’re going to practice shooting. Fira, you take the birds and work with them.” Wash ordered, grabbing his helmet and pulling it back on.

     Fira nodded her head and stretched, yawning. Wash looked at Tucker and Caboose. “Go back in and grab three rifles and ammo. Run.”

     The two left, Caboose quiet and Tucker grumbling under his breath.

     Wash ignored them and looked at Fira. “Go ahead.”

     He watched the jaguar trot over to the two birds who stood together. *All right. The first thing you are going to do is attack me.*

     Wash smiled faintly, recognizing his own tactic.

     Lovebird didn’t hesitate to fly into the air and Scales followed behind. He watched the two birds swoop at Fira, who dodged them easily.

     *You two are much smaller than me.* She said as they continued their dance. *So you aren’t going to hurt me much unless you go somewhere important. If I were wearing armor, almost every place would be blocked off except my eyes.*

     The two birds dove at her together and she sprang to one side.

     At that moment, Tucker and Caboose came back, Tucker carrying two and Caboose with one.

     “I wasn’t going to let Caboose carry more guns than necessary.” Tucker explained as he dropped them on the ground.

     Wash shook his head. “You shouldn’t drop weapons.” He picked up the one he recognized as his and looked around. “Shoot that boulder.” He said.

     “Construction workers are people too.” Caboose replied.

     Wash frowned and looked at Tucker.

     Tucker sighed. “Boulder, Caboose, not builder.”

     “Oh. Okay.” Apparently the big Blue had come back to himself because he spoke again.

     Wash watched as Caboose shot a boulder- the wrong one.

     “No, that boulder.” Wash pointed and Caboose promptly shot a different boulder.

     Wash sighed and shot the boulder that he wanted, barely taking any time to aim. The bullet smacked the center of the boulder. “Mine.”

     Tucker raised his eyebrows beneath his helmet. He aimed his own weapon, taking much more time than Wash, before firing. It hit the boulder as well, though nearer to the edge than Wash’s shot.

     “Not bad.” Wash allowed before turning to Caboose. “That boulder.”

     “Which one? I was not paying attention.” Caboose replied instantly.

     Wash sighed and looked over at the three animals. He watched the Scales fly at her from the left, then Lovebird straight at her as soon as she had dodged Scales’ attack.

     Suddenly, Lovebird flew high into the air. Scales moved into Fira’s face, but didn’t attack, instead just remaining in the way. So she couldn’t see.

     Wash watched as Lovebird flipped so he was nose down and he dived straight down, wings flapping occasionally. Wash was aware of the other two soldiers watching, but he didn’t turn to check as the falcon fell to the earth faster than Wash thought too possible. He watched Scales flutter out of the way as Lovebird was yards away.

     Fira looked up and darted forward as Lovebird crashed into her. Wash held his breath but didn’t move as the Fira continued forward. He could see the red that speckled her pelt, but she moved easily.

     Wash stared as the jaguar leapt at the base and bounced off it. She used this, he realized, to change direction. She leapt at the two birds. Lovebird moved but Scales was caught between her paws. Wash didn’t see a glint of her claws, but he still watched as she batted the bird out of the air. Scales fluttered his wings after a moment and flew a short distance, becoming a spectator himself.

     Fira and Lovebird watched each other. Fira was obviously unable to fly and she had to wait for Lovebird to come back down. However, once he did, she had a size advantage.

     Lovebird continued to circle in the sky before he dove down, though not as fast. Fira reared to meet him and Wash could see that her claws were sheathed. The bird sped off at the last second and Fira whirled as fast as she could. Lovebird was already flying at her and she crouched, springing into the air. Lovebird flew to the right easily- directly into her reaching paws. Somehow she had figured out where he was going to fly. She knocked him down as well and landed a short distance away. Fira’s eyes didn’t leave the bird as Lovebird straightened and watched her. Some exchange happened and Fira relaxed and sat down.

     Wash turned back. “Give me five good shots, each, and you can be done.”

     Tucker immediately turned and aimed. He fired five shots quickly. Three hit. While he reloaded, Caboose stepped forward and aimed. Two of his shots hit. Tucker finished his off and laughed. “Yeah, done! See you later.” He cheered and began to walk back inside.

     “Clean your weapon!” Wash called after him.

     Tucker waved as Lovebird landed on his shoulder. The two began talking as they disappeared inside the base.

     Fira walked up with Scales again on her back. She sat down and began licking the long scratches that the falcon had left on her back.

     *You good?* Wash asked her.

     *Yeah.* She replied and sneezed.

     Wash covered a smile with a cough and turned back to Caboose. It took a couple tries, but eventually Caboose made his five shots. He and Scales went inside as well.

     It was now well past noon and Wash looked at Fira. *You up for something more?*

     Fira rose to her feet. *Yup.* She replied.

     Wash nodded and took off in an easy run. She loped alongside him, sneezing occasionally as they ran around the Blue side of the canyon. They were two-thirds of the way done when Wash spoke again. *You’re sick. We’ll finish this lap and be done.*

     Fira looked at him, slowing only slightly. *I’m fine for more work.*

     Wash shook his head as a slight stumble caused Fira to look forward again. If there was one odd thing about her, she was always up for training. The jaguar loved it.

     *No, I want you better.* Wash said. He thought for a moment, then, without warning, began sprinting. Fira coughed something after him and caught up easily. She began to leap and sprint, only to double back to run with him.

     Wash shook his head as he watched her twist around in the air, obviously loving the feel. She was definitely a bit odd. He slowed to a walk as they got back to the base and put his hands on his head, breathing heavily. Yeah, he hadn’t done that in a while. He pulled his helmet off and grabbed his water before continuing to walk.

     Fira, on the other hand, continued with her excited antics. Wash shook his head and sent her down to the river. He watched as she went to a slow run, still reaching the river quickly as he walked. She splashed around, then suddenly dashed out of the water and raced back to him in a full sprint. Leaping at the last second, she collided with him and the two went down.

     Wash raised an eyebrow and grabbed her shoulders, throwing her to the ground besides him and rolling on top of her. She squirmed wildly beneath him and put her paws on his chest, pushing. Wash felt himself lifted up and he wrapped his legs around her stomach, gripping as tightly as he could.

     Fira tried to roll over but he threw his own weight the opposite direction. His heavy armor gave him a weight advantage and eventually, she gave up. He laughed and got up. She rolled over and stood up as soon as he was off her, shaking wildly. He grinned and wiped some of the dust off her. Her wet fur allowed the dirt to cling to her. *Now you’re dirty again.*

     She only snorted at him, then sneezed. He laughed again and grabbed his rifle, then the hose. Fira stood still as he turned it on and rinsed her off. “Maybe you should stay out here.” He watched the water drip off her and she shook again.

     *Yeah, maybe. Bring me food?* She asked, staring at him with large eyes.

     Wash rolled his own eyes, pulling his helmet on. “Yeah, sure.” He went inside and to his new room. He grabbed cleaning supplies for his rifle and armor and went to the kitchen. Wash picked up some bread and cooked meat. He grabbed an apple as well as her medication and went back outside.

     Fira was lying in the grass. She waved her tail at him as he sat down next to her and put the pill in most of the meat, leaving some for his sandwich. He set it down in front of her and put together his own meal.

     He began eating, at which point Fira was done, and he watched as she began to eat the grass.

     “You shouldn’t eat that, you know.” Wash said.

     *Eh.* She replied. Wash bit back a smile. That was exactly what he would have said. He had forgotten that when a connection happens, the two become more like each other.

     Finishing his sandwich, Wash took his armor off. He set it on the ground and picked up his rifle, beginning to clean it. By the time he switched to his armor, Fira was asleep. He shook his head. She was like a child, full of energy one moment, asleep the next. Wash watched her steady breathing, then lay back. She may be smarter than he gave her credit for, Wash thought as he closed his own eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, finally a new chapter! I'm sorry, I'm so bad at updating. I just couldn't find motivation to write, until I got a couple reviews that made me feel guilty. So, the OC-fic will be happening, though when, I don't know. Soon. Probably. Sorry guys, my band is taking a trip to Disneyland in less than two weeks and it's a lot of work. But, just so you know, as of right now, Animal Bonds takes priority over the OC-fic, so this one should be updating sooner. Also, be on the look out for a new side story. That's all the updates, I think, aside from finally breaking 100,000 words! Thank you so much, I honestly would not have gotten this far without all the hits, kudos, and reviews! You guys are so great!

     Months passed before Wash realized how quickly he had settled into life with the Blues. Wash and Fira trained with them for two hours every morning. They would break for lunch, then Fira and Wash would train by themselves. Daily, they would work on their connection as well as physical fitness. Fira was soon pushing 210 pounds and she was built like a lineman. Wash himself was gaining more muscle and he had seen major differences in the other two Blues, both in muscle and fighting skill. The two birds had increased their fighting prowess as well; Fira was now forced to wear armor when fighting them for protection. Sometimes they even worked with her claws out.

     The Blues were by no means Freelancer material, but they were definitely better. Sometimes Wash let them handle the Red attacks that came frequently without him, and sometimes they went on the offensive, for fun.

     Fira soon shed the virus and she had recently taken to hunting at night. Sometimes Wash accompanied her, whether in person or just through their connection. He understood why she loved the chase and the final leap. He even grew to enjoy the ease of waiting for the fierce pleasure that came when the prey appeared. However, he never stayed to be part of the kill. Wash didn’t find it pleasurable to feel the life leave another animal between jaws that felt like they were his. As a jaguar she was used to it to survive and she didn’t feel the sickness that he felt when he did stay with her for the kill.

     While Fira was now a very capable fighter, her abilities with their connection had a lot of room for improvement. She didn’t have the skill that Noca had with communicating. She would tire from talking to only one person quickly and often she would just send the message out for everyone to receive. Wash didn’t mind though; Noca’s skill had helped him grow and he could usually do the work for them.

     There had been no word from the Chairman, no indications that they were being hunted. Wash still hid with Fira whenever supplies and new toys came to the Blues, but according to Tucker, no one suspected that he and Fira were hiding there. As much as Wash wanted to believe that the Chairman had given up, he couldn’t. He knew Fira was still on edge too: she jumped when she wasn’t paying attention and one of the Blues startled her. Sometimes, she projected her dreams, or more commonly her nightmares, and Wash knew that the Chairman was a big part of them. He couldn’t be upset with her though: Wash himself also had dreams of the Chairman finding them, of what he could do to himself, to Fira, to the Reds and Blues.

     Yet there was nothing and slowly, very slowly, he began to settle down. Fira soon calmed as well, but neither could relax fully, despite seeming to often.

     However, thoughts of the Chairman were far from Wash’s mind at the moment. Currently, he was stripping himself of his armor. Fira stood close by, also free of the blue and yellow armor. She was shifting her weight constantly and waving her tail, unable to hold still.

     “Calm down, you’re like Adama.” Wash joked, pulling off one boot, then the other.

     Fira snorted at him and sat down. Wash tried to ignore his own tingling excitement, tried to suppress the energy that was rising in him.

     At last, all of his armor lay on the ground. He walked over to Fira, who rose to her feet. Wash placed his hands on her shoulders. “Are you ready?”

     Fira bobbed her head excitedly and coughed out her own eager answer.

     Wash laughed and took a breath, trying to relax a bit.

     Now, without armor on either of them, Fira outweighed Wash by more than fifty pounds. Her shoulders didn’t quite come up to his waist, but she was muscled. If they lay down next to each other, Fira was almost as long as Wash was tall, not counting her tail. This was vital in their newest endeavor.

     Wash rubbed her shoulder, then threw one leg over her back and settled down. Quickly, he brought his legs up so they pressed against Fira’s flanks and thighs. He hunched over her shoulders and squeezed her sides with his legs, his arms wrapping around her big barrel chest. He felt her muscles bunch, then, like a coil finally let loose, she exploded forward.

\----------

     Fira’s paws sounded like thunder in her ears. Wash’s added weight made her feel heavy and loud, but she pressed on, across the grass. Her body was low to the ground, lower than usual, but that only helped her speed as her claws tore up dirt and grass, forced to be out in order to maintain balance. She could feel Wash clinging to her back and she pressed on, demanding more speed from her body, more energy, more strength. Wash rubbed her chest for a moment, as if trying to remind her that she didn’t have to push so hard, but she ignored him. Her body stretched out as the wind raked at her and Wash.

     A hole in the ground caused her to stumble and Wash’s body tightened painfully. She staggered and immediately felt his presence in her mind.

     *Push! Go!* He shouted and she responded instantly. Instead of trying to pull out of the falter and get her balance back, she pushed off her hind legs, awkwardly on the ground at the same time, and slowly worked herself back into rhythm. Wash cheered in her ear and she roared in response.

     Soon, she felt his body begin to shift on her back and his left leg squeezed her side. She obliged the request and began a slow turn. They had once tried a faster turn, once. It only ended with them in a heap on the ground.

     So, she slowly turned, still running. Eventually, she was turned around just in time with the wall looming only a few yards away.  She ran back to where they had started, her muscles burning and her breath coming in labored pants. Fire could feel Wash’s concern for her and she shook her head at him, pushing on to where their armor lay on the ground. She came to a stop and held as still as she could, her legs trembling.

     Wash quickly got off and Fira shook, twisting around to bite at her flank as Wash pulled his armor back on.

     *That was good.* He said. Fira groaned inwardly when he only projected it. That meant he wanted her to isolate their connection. Fira hated this training.

     Wash smirked at her as he pulled on his other boot but he didn’t say anything.

     *You weigh a lot.* Fira replied, the picture of a green line walled in between herself and Wash at the forefront of her mind.

     *You outweigh me.* Wash pointed out, flicking her. His thoughts traced back along the connection without strengthening it.

     Fira wrinkled her nose and Wash tapped it not gently. *We need to work on your discipline.*

     She sighed and then shook off again as he began to set his chest piece in place.

     *Do you feel up to more?* He asked, finally pulling on his helmet and picking up her armor.

    Fire shrugged her big shoulders and waved her tail as he walked over and laid the blue armor over her back. He began to connect the armor together and she offered him each paw in turn for him to fully gear her up. She waited patiently as he clicked different parts in place, the leg pieces attaching to the main section of armor.

     Fira had gotten new armor due to her growth. The armor was painted much better than Wash’s was, and he had forced the man who made her armor get him the paint for him to repaint his armor. He had gotten yellow as well and Fira hadn’t asked why when he painted on the highlights that had been on their old armor.

     This new armor was thinner for better movement, but not as protective. Fira didn’t mind though: that only meant that this armor wouldn’t protect her from nuclear radiation and other extremes, which she didn’t plan on going near anyways.

     In Fira’s opinion, the best part was the padding. The inside was lined with soft cushion that didn’t rub and pull at her fur uncomfortably like the old armor had. However, the armor didn’t weigh much, which made her uneasy. She had gotten used to the weight of the old set and felt naked without it. They had kept the grey protection from before, but didn’t use it in favor of the new stuff. Wash, however painstakingly, had washed the blue paint off of it. She hadn’t asked about that either.

     He was just picking up her helmet when they heard a piercing cry from the direction of the bases. Both looked up, alert at the sound of the falcon’s scream and Wash pushed her helmet down. It clicked into place by itself and the two broke into a run, Wash leaning down and grabbing his rifle as they passed it, the rest of his weapons back at base.

     Fira ran alongside him, ears pricked, listening for an attacker as well as an order. She struggled to keep herself next to him. Her muscles were ready for action and her blood pounded in her ears, despite the usually exhausting exercise they had just finished.

     *Steady.* Wash thought, expertly isolating their connection. If he had been speaking, he would have only murmured it. *Stay with me until we figure out what’s going on.*

     Fira nodded her head, though she didn’t think Wash could tell because of their running. *Won’t the person hear us?* She asked suddenly as the thought occurred to her.

     Fira could feel Wash’s grimace. *Yes. But we’re too close now.* It was true; she could hear the sounds of fighting: dull thuds, grunts, and the screech of claws on armor.

     Fira could see the top of the hill they ran up quickly approaching. She moved closer to Wash, momentarily touching his leg with her body without tangling their legs. Wash hesitated, waiting, before he practically shouted, *Go!*

     With a snarl, Fira shot forward and left Wash behind. She crested the hill and plunged over it, eyes sweeping over the scene in front of her.

     Tucker was engaged with- and being easily beaten by- a soldier in black armor. Fira felt a shiver coarse through her at the reminder of Texas, but this person fought differently. She moved more gracefully, more smoothly than Fira had seen the agent move.

     Off to the side, Caboose was…cheering Tucker on? Fira shook her head quickly, she would never understand him. Not far away, the Reds were slowly climbing to their feet, evidently having been bowled over by the black-armored soldier.

     A little ways away from them, Diego was standing over Ava, who was still on the ground. He was hissing at a well-scarred wolf. The two birds circled overhead, seemingly hesitant about engaging the animal.

     Scales spotted her as she neared the bottom of the hill and cried out, “Nice kitty!” He turned towards her, only to have Lovebird crash into him as a bullet flew by them.

     Fira looked to see the mysterious soldier staring at her. She switched course and headed towards the fighting soldier, who punched Tucker so hard he flew back into the Reds and knocked them all down again.

     A bullet flew past Fira and Wash’s voice filled her head. *Go to the wolf!* He ordered. Without hesitation, Fira changed direction and ran towards the wolf, who turned to face her.

     She roared as her legs carried her near to the big canine. He remained silent as he reared up and met her charge. She leapt up at him- only to have him leap just over her left shoulder. Before she could stop and turn around, he was on her back. Completely off balance, Fira hit the ground and, to her surprise, he leapt off. She scrambled to her feet, only to have him smack into her again. This time, she slammed against a boulder and sank to the ground, stunned.

     Again, the wolf waited for her to get up before hitting her again, knocking her against the rock once more. Fira got up more slowly, thinking furiously. The other wasn’t armored and he didn’t have much hope of getting through her armor. So, instead, he was smacking her against a rock. And that was how to get out of this situation.

     Fira staggered to her feet, then immediately dove to the side. The wolf, however, seemed to be ready for that, as he simply bounced off the wall and came after her again. Fira snarled and slashed at him. Easily, he ducked under her claws and jumped up, his back hitting her protected stomach and throwing her into the air.

     Fira landed in a heap a little ways away, but she hurried to her feet again, now watching the wolf warily. He was clever, that was for sure. Offense was not working for her, so she forced herself to wait for him.

     The wolf watched her for a while before he began to pace in a circle around her. She followed him, pivoting slowly as they waited each other out. Fira found herself too impatient and she twitched in one direction. The wolf flinched that way too, but neither actually moved from their spot.

     Fira snarled in frustration- and remembered the others. She sent her thoughts out to them, calling for help. The wolf twisted so he could see them. He stood between Fira and the partners of the soldiers, but he didn’t seem concerned. They stood there, the wolf waiting on the others, the others waiting on Fira, and Fira waiting.

     She became aware of Wash struggling against the skilled soldier. The Reds and Blues were tossed around like dolls, but they kept coming back. Wash and the other did most of the fighting, a close hand-to-hand fight, and though Wash felt he was stronger, the other was better. In fact, Wash felt as though he recognized the fighting style, but Fira could feel his hesitation to guess, to hope.

     Abruptly, she remembered her own fight. She snarled and jerked her head at the animals across from her, and as one group, they charged. Not the best strategy, by any means, but it would work for her.

     She watched as Ava, now recovered, hit the wolf. She was smaller, but she still forced him backwards. Diego leapt over Ava and landed on top of the wolf, tearing at him. The two birds swooped and dived in, able to hit him all over since he wasn’t wearing any armor.

     The wolf, however, was an impressive fighter. He twisted around, causing Diego to lose his grip and Ava to hit the bobcat. She growled at him, something about being in the way, and Diego let go with a hiss, glaring at the dog. With them distracted, he held still until Scales dived. As the bird got close enough, he reached up and batted the parrot down. Blood flowed from Scales and he went down with a squawk. Lovebird, much more cautious, dodged most of the wolf’s strikes: only being clipped twice.

     With the canine successfully distracted, Fira crept closer on mostly silent paws until she was only a yard away from the fight. She let herself watch and figured out Lovebird’s pattern. Then, with a release of ready muscles, she launched into the air, claws extended.

     “*Fira! Sheathe!*” Wash’s voice yelled out in her head and out loud. Fira retracted her claws instantly and the wolf’s head snapped around.

     The two went to the ground as a distinctively female voice yelled, “Timber, disengage.” It was a crisp order, and Fira nearly obeyed herself as the wolf rose to his feet, ignoring the blood that flowed from small cuts, and stood aside.

     Wash snapped his fingers and Fira responded, standing as well and moving to sit at his side, carefully watching everything. She could feel Wash’s need for her to obey him efficiently, his desire for the respect from the soldier that stood next to them, and his excitement, though at what, Fira didn’t know.

     “Wash! What the hell is going on?” Tucker demanded, walking up as Lovebird landed on his shoulder. The others joined them, their animals with them. Caboose held Scales carefully, but the bird didn’t seem too injured.

     Wash took a deep breath. “Tucker, Caboose, Reds, meet former Freelancer Agent Carolina and former Foxtrot Partner Timber.”


	35. Chapter 35

     Fira flicked her tail. Who now? Wasn’t Carolina one of the Freelancers? And the wolf…wasn’t that the wolf that she had seen so long ago with Noca? When they saw that dead agent?

     Fira forced herself to relax and keyed in on Wash’s emotions. Beneath his excitement and his desire to impress this Carolina, he was…uneasy. He didn’t know what she wanted, and she was supposed to be dead? Wasn’t the first time that had happened around here though…

     “Freelancers?!” Tucker demanded, raising his weapon.

     “Tucker, no!” Wash ordered, but it was too late. Carolina lashed out. One hand batted the rifle into the air. Her other punched him in the face, causing him to bend backwards. She caught the rifle and swept his legs from beneath him with one swift kick. Tucked fell to the ground. He looked up, to see a rifle barrel aimed directly at him.

     “Damn!” Tucker swore. “She’s like Tex!”

     Wash flinched. Carolina shot the ground next to him, then spun around. Her foot contacted with his head and Tucker stayed on the ground.

     “Wow.” Caboose said as Carolina stepped back.

     Lovebird, Fira noticed, flew around unhappily. He was too smart to tangle with either Carolina or Timber, but she knew that he was not pleased with Tucker lying on the ground. Eventually, he landed next to Tucker, fluttering his wings unhappily.

     Wash, Fira realized, was not too happy either. Both of them had come to see these soldiers as family. Wash wasn’t as comfortable with them as Fira was, but it still bothered him that Carolina just stepped in and knocked Tucker out. However, he seemed to acquiesce to her decisions and he didn’t comment.

     Fira flicked her tail uncomfortably. This was an interesting situation.

     “I need your help.” Carolina spoke. Timber stepped forward to sit at her side and Fira felt her hackles raise a bit at the wolf’s quiet assertiveness. Wash’s hand fell to her back and pressed down. Fira forced herself to relax again. She could feel Wash’s silent thanks and felt pleased. If nothing else, their communication had gotten better.

     “Why would we help you?” Grif asked.

     “Yeah, you just knocked Tucker unconscious!” Simmons added.

     “I don’t know; I don’t have a problem with hurting a Blue.” Sarge chuckled. Diego raised his lips and Fira knew that he didn’t like Carolina and Timber.

     “Because we are going to get revenge on the person that did this to you.” Carolina ignored them, addressing only Grif.

     “Carolina…” Wash spoke, then stopped, as though realizing he wasn’t supposed to speak.

     “You mean Command? We already did that.” Grif replied.

     “No. I mean the Director.” Carolina said seriously.

     What? Could she even do that? And they were supposed to help her? Fira knew Wash was surprised too, but he…he wanted to. She could tell that he craved revenge. Why?

     Wash placed his hand on her head for a moment. *I’ll explain later.*

     Timber’s ears flicked back at them and Fira straightened. Had he heard that?

     “Of Project Freelancer?” Simmons asked.

     She looked at him. “Yes.”

     “Does he make movies?” Caboose asked.

     Carolina stared at him, then turned to Wash. “I need your help. All of you.”

     Fira felt Wash hesitate. He straightened his back. “You have it.”

     “Wait, we didn’t sign up for this.” Tucker spoke up. Fira hadn’t even noticed him stand, but he was up.

     “Tucker, come on. We could get back at the Director, for everything that has happened to you. If we succeed, no more Project Freelancer. You guys can finally relax.” Wash told them. He was very adamant about succeeding, Fira realized. Over their time together, he had slowly allowed her into his memories. Combined with the nightmares he still had, she could put together most of his life in the institute. Still, though, he really wanted to do this.

     “If it’s for future relaxing, I’m in.” Grif sighed.

     Fira flicked her tail. If Grif was going, Simmons was going.

     Sure enough, Simmons shrugged. “I think it would be nice to not worry about Freelancers all the time.”

     Sarge’s voice sounded cheerful. “If we get to kill some dirtbags, I’m in.”

     Tucker looked at the Reds, annoyance clear in his voice. “Yeah, I guess.”

     “Road trip!” Caboose said excitedly. “I’ll bring movies.”

     “That was easy.” Carolina muttered. Fira almost nodded her head. She had thought it would take more to convince them as well.

     “Where are we starting?” Wash asked, turning himself to face her.

     “I was hoping you knew more. You worked with him for longer than I did.” Carolina answered.

     “You don’t even have a plan?” Tucker asked.

     “No, I was hoping Wash would know something.” Carolina’s voice came through clenched teeth.

     “How did you find him?” Tucker demanded, ignoring Carolina’s tone.

     She looked directly at Wash. “Not too many people have jaguars with them.”

     Fira felt her heart clench. “Vet records.” Wash muttered. *Should have known better.* He told her privately.

    Carolina nodded at him. “Vet records. And if I can find you, anyone can.”

     “So you know about that too?” Wash asked, even though Fira knew that he already knew the answer.

     “If you help me, we can wipe those records.” Carolina told him.

     Wash held back a sigh. “Guys, go get ready to move out.”

     “For how long?” Sarge asked him.

     Wash shrugged, not looking at any of them except Carolina. “However long it takes.”

     Sarge nodded. “All right boys, let’s go.” He turned and led the way back to Red base. Diego followed close behind, then Simmons and Ava. Grif stayed for a moment. He opened his chest plate and Adama climbed out. The lizard scrambled over his body before Grif left without a word.

     “Come on, Caboose.” Tucker sighed, knowing that he would have to control the bigger blue soldier.

     “Okay.” Caboose replied, still cradling the bird.

     *The unit is in Wash’s room, on the shelf.* Fira nodded to Lovebird, who nodded back and took off ahead of the other Blues.

     “You aren’t going too?” Carolina asked, facing them fully.

     “I thought you were dead.” Wash seemed more relaxed now that the others were gone.

     “I’m not.” Carolina replied.

     “How?” Wash asked, sounding less serious.

     Carolina didn’t break eye contact. “Ursus saved me.”

     Ursus… that was Carolina’s partner, a grizzly bear, if Fira remembered correctly.

     “He didn’t make it.” Carolina added.

     Wash looked down. “I’m sorry.”

     “Noca’s gone too, I see.” Carolina added.

     Both Wash and Fira looked up sharply. Both felt a stab of pain. “No. She didn’t.” Wash’s voice went emotionless again.

     For a moment, Carolina looked away. “I’m sorry.”

     Wash turned. “It was South. She’s gone now. So’s Pongo.”

     Carolina was quiet. “I know. I…I saw who you responded to.”

     Wash became quiet as well. “I’m sorry.”

     There was a moment of silence. Then, “So, who is this?”

     “This is Fira. She was my last trainee when Noca was killed.” Wash gestured to Fira, who nodded her head at the blue armored agent. This was the first time Fira could remember Wash actually saying that Noca was dead. Usually, he said gone, or nothing at all.

     Carolina nodded. “You remember Timber.”

     Wash nodded. “Of course.”

     The old wolf stood and stepped forward, looking at Fira. Her ears went back slightly, then she walked forward until she met him close to Carolina. He sniffed her face and her ears went back farther, uncomfortably.

     He ignored her discomfort. His muzzle was nearing white and his dark grey fur was peppered with light strands. When his lips drew back at her, his teeth were stained slightly yellow, but she knew they were still strong. His right eye was clear but his left eye was cloudy, like it was blind.

     With his teeth bared, she crouched down, her head nearly on the ground. He relaxed and stepped back. Fira slowly crept backwards until she was back at Wash’s side, her tongue darting out nervously. Something about that wolf made her instantly feel submissive to him. Despite his much smaller size, he was just naturally dominant.

     “Why are you wearing…that?” Carolina asked, looking at his blue armor.

     “Oh, yeah. Long story, but I guess I’m a Blue now.” Wash shrugged.

     Carolina stared. “You’re a sim troop now?”

     Wash shrugged again. “Yeah. It helps us hide.”

     Carolina shook her head. “All right; why don’t you go get your soldiers ready.”

     Wash shifted to an attention stance, making Fira stand up straight. “Yes ma’am.” He turned and walked away. Fira followed along quickly, staying close to his side. Carolina and Timber did not.

     Wash was quiet until they neared Blue base. *You know who that is?*

     *Agent Carolina led the Freelancers in the field. She was number one until Texas showed up, but was never replaced as leader. She had a bear, Ursus.* Fira recited dutifully.

     *She and York loved each other.*

     Fira stopped. Wash didn’t. She trotted for a moment to catch up. *Oh.* She said finally.

     Wash nodded. *She’s still our leader. Right now, we listen to her.*

     Fira copied his nod. *All right.*

     They were outside Blue base when she finally asked him. *Why do you want revenge on the Director so badly?*

     Wash didn’t answer as they walked through the base. Scales and Lovebird were sitting on the counter, the healing unit between them. Scales was asleep, but Lovebird acknowledged their arrival with a dip of his head. Fira nodded back to him.

     Finally, when they were in their room, Wash answered. *Project Freelancer used to be…great. Before the AI, before Texas showed up, I felt like we were making a difference. I felt like we were going to defeat the invasion. I felt like I was part of something greater. We were a family. Competitive, sure, but family. And then the Director tore it apart. He caused the death of York and North, he’s the reason that Maine went crazy, South wouldn’t have done what she did and neither would Wyoming. He’s the reason the project fell apart. We were something. Now look at us.* Wash shook his head and sat down on the bed.

     Fira walked forward and put her head under his arm, lifting it up and over her head. *Maybe most of you are a little bit insane. Or, a lot. But look at you. Noca knew you were making a difference. The one thing she pressed into me more than anything else was that she believed in you, that you would do what was right. She wanted me to stay with you, no matter what. She knew, Wash. She knew that she wouldn’t survive long enough to see me leave.* She pressed herself closer. *She’s right. Look at what you’ve done. You’ve helped this ragtag bunch of simulation troopers into something more. You have made a difference.* Fira watched him for a moment, then stepped back and ducked her head, embarrassed.

     Wash’s hand lifted her head up to look at him. He had taken his helmet off and he had a small smile. His other hand patted the bed next to him. She jumped up and put her head in his lap. He stroked her head gently and she purred, her eyes closing.

     “Hey, that’s bestiality!” Tucker’s voice jarred her up and she sat up straight.

     “That’s okay, I don’t judge.” Tucker smirked and then vanished out of sight. Wash sighed and Fira jumped off the bed. She shook, then waved her tail at him. Wash pulled her armor off and packed it into a bag.

     “Hey, what is it with Timber? I’ve never seen you do that?” Wash asked, tactfully ignoring when she had been terrified of him.

     Fira shrugged her shoulders. *He’s just…I didn’t think. It just happened.*

     “Yeah, Timber can be intimidating. I mean, he was about a hundred pounds when York and I last talked about him. I think you could take him.” Wash told her, smirking over his shoulder at her.

     Fira purred and waved her tail, pleased.

     “I’m thinking that Epsilon could help us. He has the memories, he might know the Director’s locations.” Wash told her. “That means we have to break into Command’s evidence lockers. Can you go tell the Reds that, so they have some idea of what to bring?”

     Fira nodded her head and trotted out of the room. She moved past the other Blues, trusting Wash to tell them. She left the base and into the warm sun. Fira was glad her armor was gone; the wind felt glorious on her fur. She let her legs stretch farther and faster into a run. She went passed where they had fought; Carolina and Timber were gone.

     She slowed to a walk as she reached Red base. They were talking inside. She walked in, knowing that they would get mad if she snuck in.

     “Sarge, why do we have to go?” Grif’s voice flowed towards her.

     “Because, the Blues are going!” He replied boisterously.

     Simmons spoke. “I don’t trust Carolina.”

     Sarge agreed. “Neither do I, but we are still going.”

     Adama interrupted them. *Fira is here.*

     “Don’t be a stranger.” Sarge grumbled sarcastically. “Dirty Blue.”

     Fira entered, nodding respectfully to the soldiers. In turn, the animals dipped their heads at her. *Wash says that we are going to get Epsilon, so we’re breaking into Command again.*

     “Again?” Simmons sighed. “I’ll pack my tech.”

     Fira tilted her head at him but didn’t ask.

     “Why do we need that Blue?” Sarge asked.

     *Because Epsilon is memory, so Wash thinks he might know about the Director’s locations.* Fira replied.

     Sarge nodded to her and she turned and began to leave. Paws trotted after her and Ava was at her side. *What’s up with Carolina?* The dog asked.

     Fira stopped and hesitated, not sure of what she should say. *She has a lot to want revenge for. The Director tore the Freelancers apart.*

     *What do you and Wash think?* Ava pressed.

     Fira tensed a little bit. *Wash and I believe she is correct in wanting revenge and will stand by her.*

     Ava tensed too, nodding mockingly at her, and left. Fira pricked her ears backward even while she walked out.

     “No help from Fira and Wash.” Simmons reported to them.

     Fira sighed and accelerated to a fast trot back to the base. They wanted support against Carolina. Again, she was glad for Noca’s teachings: Fira would follow Wash.

     She let herself run, trying to brush off her unease with the Reds. She liked them and didn’t like it when they were unhappy, especially with her and Wash.

     As she neared Blue base, she saw Carolina and Timber walking up to it. She moved confidently, as did he. She continued running. They met at the entrance at the same time, Fira skidding to a stop. The three looked at each other before Fira finally took a step back. Carolina walked forward first. Timber followed her, looking down at Fira despite being shorter.

     She followed them inside. The Blues were together in their main room, with Carolina and Timber. Wash looked at her and she nodded her head, moving to his side.

     “What about food?” Carolina was asking.

     Wash touched her head. “Fira can hunt for us.”

     “All of us?”

     “She’s plenty big for it.”

     “And water?”

     “The birds are good for that. Fira also finds prey near water holes, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

     Carolina sighed. “All right, I guess we’re good. Let’s load up.”

     Carolina and Timber led the way out, then the soldiers, then Wash. Fira and the birds stayed behind for a moment. *How’s Scales?* She asked.

     The bird was sleeping, so Lovebird replied. *He’s fine. Just tired now.*

     Fira nodded. *I’ll carry him.* She placed her front paws on the counter and very gently picked Scales up. The parrot opened his eyes, then closed them. She jumped down carefully and twisted around, placing the bird on her back. Lovebird flew close as they walked out, ready if Scales fell off.

     Wash nodded at her when he saw her helping Scales. He was in the driver’s seat, Carolina next to him. Caboose and Tucker were in the back. She got to Caboose, who took the bird from her. There was a kennel attached to the back, but there was no way she was fitting in it. Fira looked into the car. Timber was in the front with Carolina and Wash, taking up the remainder of the floor room. Wash shrugged at her. Fira sighed. She jumped into the back seat, much to the protests of Tucker and Caboose. She lay on the floor uncomfortably, their feet poking painfully into her.

     The car started and soon they heard the voices of the Reds. Fira put her paws on the edge of the car, much to Tucker’s annoyance, and looked. Nope, no room with the Reds either. Diego was in the kennel, with Grif and Sarge in the front and Simmons, Ava, and Adama in the back.

     She sighed again and lay back down as the car began moving again. This was going to be quite the long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, as always, for reading and all the support. The new OC based story is up! It's called An Agent Unlike Any Other. Yes, I am bad at titles. I'm sorry. Also, a new side story is posted. It will have a part two, but I need to update the new story first. Thank you guys again, for everything. You are truly wonderful!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would think after not updating for two months this would at least be a long chapter. I'm sorry guys, I don't even have a reason. It was just stuff in the way, plus I've been trying to figure out if I should continue the story An Agent Unlike Any Other. Agent Michigan is just too...invincible seeming. I'll try to use that, but I don't know. On a different note, someone from fanfiction.net, TheAlmightyFireHawk, has drawn some fan art for this story! This is Noca and Fira: thealmightyfirehawk. deviantart .com /art/Noca-and-Fira-537775368?ga_submit_new=10%253A1433561861 and this is Scales and Lovebird: thealmightyfirehawk. deviantart. com /art/ Scales-and-Lovebird-Blue-Team-Birds-540366150? ga_submit_new=10%253A1434589037&ga_type =edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1 just get rid of the spaces. Seriously guys, check these out. They're so great and I was so flattered that they were drawn. Thank you so much for your patience, its much more than I deserve.

     Wash could feel it. Fira was about to go insane if Tucker’s foot jabbed her side again, or Caboose asked something dumb. He had been trying to send calming thoughts to her, but those could only do so much. Carolina and Timber, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to her discomfort. Normally, Fira was able to wait another half hour, but they had had to get an early start because Grif failed to watch Caboose and their camp site caught fire. When they were a half hour away, Wash usually let Fira go to hunt their meal and to let her run off some energy.

     He sighed internally as Fira snarled at Tucker when he moved and ignored the ensuing argument between the feline and the soldier. “How much longer until you want to stop for camp?” He asked Carolina. Wash had let her and Timber know everything that had happened since she disappeared and after getting the whole story- twice- she and Timber had mostly kept to themselves, obsessing over tactics instead of setting up camp, ignoring food unless it was brought to them. They barely talked, and really only when Wash directly addressed them. Carolina was close to commanding the reds and blues to never speaking near her and Wash could only convince her not to by pointing out that they would show their displeasure in other ways, never mind ignoring her.

     She looked at the sun as it neared the horizon. “Little over an hour.”

     Wash sighed internally. Fira wouldn’t last that long.

     *All right, Fira, go on. Stay close until I give the okay.* He told her, but broadcasted it to everyone.

     He hadn’t even finished saying “Fira” when the jaguar pushed off the ground, and Tucker’s leg, judging from the cursing, and was out of the seat and onto the ground.

     Wash sighed, this time out loud. One problem temporarily gone. He ignored Tucker’s squawking and focused on the road.

*~~~~~~~*

     Fira would have purred as her paws slammed on the ground if she didn’t hate the way it felt while moving. She went smoothly from the landing into a run as she ran a few yards away from the moving car, watching the road for holes. The first time she did this, she ended up twisting her ankle and had to sit in the car. She would never forget the burning shame as the wolf’s eyes bored into her contemptuously.

     She could have snarled at the thought of the wolf. She tried to be understanding, really, she did. His partner was dead and it seemed his only desire in life was to kill the man that caused it to happen. She knew she would feel the same way, but she couldn’t help but not like him. The condescending looks, if any of them were acknowledged at all. Wash wasn’t much help either. His joy at seeing his former boss had died and he followed her orders as soon as she issued them.

     Fira didn’t like the way she had just dropped in and taken command, and she knew the Reds and Blues didn’t either. They only went along with this because of Wash, and their animals because their partners did. In any case, Wash hardly questioned her orders, but Fira had to admit that they were hardly questionable. Camp here, start at this time, shut the hell up. Even so, Fira always looked at them cynically. She couldn’t help it; she just didn’t like the woman. Then again, they hadn’t had the best experience with former Freelancers. According to Wash, all the good ones were either dead, or Carolina. Then again, only a few Freelancers remained.

      Fira sighed and leapt neatly over a hole in the ground. Wash, at least, was leaving her to her own thoughts. He knew how she felt, and it wasn’t like he pulled away from her. No, he was letting her sort things out for herself.

     By the time Wash gave her the okay to go hunt for their dinner, Fira was tired. She had never run this long this fast and she was glad for the excuse to crouch and not be running. Fira veered right, slowing down and into the forest they had been driving alongside. It wasn’t the fastest route to Command, but it provided better hiding then the main road did, as well as water and food.

     Fira entered at a walk and she let her head fall, then all the way down until she was stalking along the ground. Her nostrils flared as she picked up scents. There was rabbit, pheasant, and…she sniffed again. Deer! Fira sheathed the claws that had extended in excitement and forced herself to calm down. The last time she had deer was when they were hunting down the Blues with the Meta so long ago. The scent went away from where they would have made camp, but deer!

     She followed it slowly, moving on her toes only, not wanting to scare the animals away. Eventually, Fira came to a small clearing, not tall enough for a man to stand in. There in front of her were two deer, a male and a female. Fira resisted the urge to lick her chops and she slowly slunk closer, trying to figure out how to get both of them.

     The female lay down and the male seemed about to when Fira saw something glinting on the other side of the glade. Her eyes widened fractionally as out burst a mountain lion. The big animal crashed down on the male and Fira and the doe leapt forward at the same time, while the other cat and the buck went down. Fira took one huge stride and then a leap before going down with her own prey. A swift bite to the neck finished the doe and she whirled, to see the cougar creeping towards her, blood dripping from his mouth.

     Fira snarled and lowered her head. The cougar pounced forward and she darted beneath it. Fira kept going and bounced off a tree, using that momentum to land herself on top of the cougar. The tawny animal beneath her roared and thrashed, but Fira gripped with her claws and it down savagely on his head.

     Fira leapt off her final kill and looked around. How was she supposed to get all this back to camp? Sometimes Wash would send Lovebird to accompany her, but they were nearing out of gas and usually Tucker and Grif walked to get more, with Lovebird covering them in the air and Adama hiding in Grif’s chest compartment.

     Fira purred at the memory of Sarge ordering Grif to go with Tucker to get gas. Only the prospect of a slurpee machine got the man to do it. That, and Wash owed him a favor.

     Fira shook her head. She had to try. *Lovebird!* She called, looking up. Fira sighed. There were trees. How did she forget that. Looking regretfully at the meat, she leapt at a tree and scrambled up. Finally reaching a sturdy branch that she could see above the tree tops, she looked around and called again. Rising out of the forest was a red bird. Fira looked closer. A multi-colored but primarily red. *Scales?*

     The bird squawked and almost fell out the sky, but turned and flew towards her. “Kitty!” He proclaimed.

     Fira sighed. *Can you get Wash? Tell him I have too big of a catch to bring myself. Understand?*

     “Agent Washingtub.” The parrot confirmed as he flew away.

     Fira sighed and scrambled back down the tree. She supposed the name was better than Church.

     A scrawny fox had found her catches and she snarled, chasing him away. The animal was too bony to be any good as food, and Fira pulled the doe closer to the other two, as they had died near each other.

     She stared after the fox, sitting down by the dead animals and listening. He really wouldn’t take much to feed himself with.

     Fira sighed and set about tearing a hunk out of the buck’s thigh. No one had to know, and besides, they had plenty of food. Coughing softly, she called out to him and set the food down in front of the bush he had disappeared behind. There was no response.

     Fira sat back down and began licking a paw, cleaning the blood and dirt off it. At least that had taken a couple minutes.

     Sometime later, she heard Wash call for her. *Fira?*

     Fira rose to her feet and called back. *Here, this way.* She replied, knowing he could find her. He had good experience with Noca, who had  been skilled working with a connection.

     Scales flew in first, with Wash behind him. The bird landed on a nearby branch and squawked proudly.

     Wash looked around and rubbed Fira’s head proudly. “Nice job!” He told her. She purred beneath his hand, then grabbed the buck as he grabbed the doe. “Scales, keep animals away from the cougar.” He ordered. The parrot didn’t reply, but Wash didn’t seem concerned. “The jeep is just this way.”

     He led the way out of the forest and onto the road they had driven on what seemed like a long time ago. Sure enough, the jeep waited there and Fira bounded in, dragging the buck after her. She could feel Wash roll his eyes. *Show off.* He hefted the doe in the back seat on top of the buck and the two went back for the cat. Scales was in the same spot and Fira grabbed the back of the cat while Wash took the head. Scales took off as they were leaving, and Fira looked back at the spot where she had left the piece of deer. It was gone, and if she listened carefully, she could hear faint but fast eating noises.

     Wash tugged on the mountain lion and she followed him back to the jeep where they put the big cat on top of the deer. Wash climbed into the driver’s seat and Fira leapt in the passenger side. She looked up to see Scales circling lazily above them and Wash started the engine, driving towards camp quickly.

*~~~~~~~*

     Wash watched the meat roasting over the fire as Simmons tended to it. Even Carolina and Timber had seemed impressed when they got back, and Carolina even rewarded Fira with a “good job” that made the jaguar purr loudly. Fira was taking a well-earned rest by the side of the fire. Wash could feel her pleasure at the heat that radiated from it. Scales was resting not too far away, perched on a tree branch with his eyes closed. Tucker, Grif, Lovebird, and Adama had returned a few minutes before and the falcon was resting on a branch a few feet above Scales. Adama was crawling over Grif’s armor, and Wash could faintly hear their broadcasted conversation as the lizard fussed over the dirt stains on the orange armor. Grif and Tucker were sitting next to each other, trying to figure out who wanted a beer more. A few yards from there were Sarge and Caboose. The old army vet was trying to get Caboose to reveal what the “dirty Blues” were up to. Caboose was avoiding his questions without knowing he was doing so. Ava and Diego were wrestling, the two obviously glad to be out of the jeep and enjoying their games. Last, Carolina and Timber were across the fire pit from everyone else. They were talking privately, which Wash knew by the way Carolina would point to a spot on their map, and Timber would shake his head or point somewhere else.

     Wash sighed. He noticed how he sat awkwardly between the two groups. He was a Blue now, and he kept reminding himself. Yet, he couldn’t just let go of his Freelancer past, as much as he might want to. Deep down, he knew he wanted to get revenge on the Director. The man had ruined his life. He wished Noca was here, to do this with him, but at the same time he knew the docile jaguar would not approve. She wasn’t big on the idea of revenge, and would have tried to talk him out of it. Fira was just unsure. Wash could feel it, and how she avoided thinking about it.

     He looked over at the Reds and Blues again. Though they seemed at ease, he knew they didn’t particularly like being on the road again, and was only thankful when Tucker pointed out that if they resisted, Carolina was likely to shoot them. There was something about fighting alongside them that was just… Wash didn’t know. All the same, he felt bad for dragging them along with him, Fira included.

     Hands waving in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Simmons staring at him. “Hey man, are you all right?”

     Wash nodded. “Fine. What’s up?”

     “The meat is done.” Simmons replied, gesturing to the pieces of venison and cougar that rested on sticks hung between branches.

     “Good.” Wash replied as he stood up and pulled a knife from his shin where it rested in its sheath. He wiped it off with a  cloth, then began to carve into the meat. A quiet padding of feet made him look down to see Fira staring at the meat with rapture, pink tongue darting out eagerly. Wash shook his head and pulled pieces off. “Food.” He announced.

     Grif was fast, when the cry of “food” went up and he was the first one there. Wash handed him a piece, and nodded at Grif’s “thanks man”. He gave the next piece to Sarge, then, finally, tossed one in the air by Fira. The jaguar leapt up and grabbed it. She purred at Wash around the large piece of venison in her mouth and trotted away to enjoy it.

     Wash finished up giving the Reds and Blues their food before he grabbed two more pieces and walked them over to Carolina and Timber. He handed Carolina her piece and she finally pulled her helmet off, long red hair falling down her back despite the tight ponytail. Wash handed Timber his piece and the wolf took it, nodding and projecting his thanks.

     “I think we need to go this way and break away from the forest here. Fira will need to get extra meat starting tomorrow.” Carolina outlined their route on her map.

     Wash held back a sigh. “Carolina, we’ve gone over this plan every night. This is the best way.” He knew she was antsy about getting to the Director and that she just couldn’t not plan.

     Carolina glared at him. She didn’t speak, but Wash stepped back, averting his eyes.

     “Go tell Fira.” She ordered after a tense moment.

     Wash snapped to attention. “Yes ma’am.” He replied and turned to the jaguar who was stretched out by the fire. Her eyes were open and Wash could feel her anger towards his boss.

     *Easy there.* Wash told her, kneeling next to the large tawny mass. Fira sat up and watched him with concerned eyes. After a moment, Fira’s anger sapped away and Wash stood up. He grabbed the remainder of the venison, which was mostly bone, and looked back at Fira. Sure enough, she was sitting straight, eyes locked onto the meat. Wash could still feel her unhappiness, but she was more focused on the bone. He stretched out his arm and Fira took the other end of the bone. Wash let go and the jaguar took the weight easily. She looked at him and he waved his hand. She seemed to be about to go back to her spot, then Wash felt her think more of that and she turned to face Ava and Diego.

     Ever since they had begun to travel with Carolina, the Red animals had been ignoring Fira. Fira so far hadn’t made any attempt to fix the situation, and Wash felt partially to blame for that. After all, the Reds weren’t too pleased with him either, but he didn’t do anything to make amends. For that matter, Caboose and Tucker weren’t all that happy either. Well, Tucker. Caboose didn’t seem to care. Or maybe he didn’t understand. Or, as Tucker put it, he didn’t care that he didn’t understand. That was probably right.

     Either way, the two birds didn’t seem to have any problem with Fira, and Wash was beginning to wonder if the cat was a better diplomat than the human. Then again, the Reds weren’t ignoring him.

     Wash shrugged it off as he leaned against a tree trunk to watch. Fira stepped towards Ava and Diego, who were watching her without moving. Cautiously, the big jaguar walked forward until she was only a few feet away from the other two. Slowly, Ava’s lips drew back and her nose wrinkled. The bobcat didn’t follow suit, but he was very tense and Wash knew if there was a fight, he would side with Ava. Of course he would.

     Vaguely, he was aware of the others watching the exchange as well. To his surprise, the two birds flew closer to land on a branch just behind and above Fira. The only sound was the crackle of the fire and Adama’s nervous claws scraping against Grif’s armor.

     Wash felt tense himself and he carefully loosened his and Fira’s connection. If they did fight, he didn’t want himself mad at the Reds. Fira stepped forwards, her muscles taut but her fur wasn’t up and her teeth weren’t showing. Never taking her eyes off Ava and Diego, Fira set the bone down in front of them and backed up a few steps to sit down.

     Ava stepped forward slowly and pulled the meat towards her and Diego. The two began to gnaw. Somehow, though, the three animals never dropped eye contact.

     The others began to relax and Scales flew back towards Caboose to land on his shoulder, though Lovebird remained by Fira. The sim troops resumed their conversation and Wash assumed Carolina and Timber went back to whatever it was they did. Wash found it hard to believe they looked at the map every single night, or talked tactics for never ending hours.

     Wash himself began to lose himself in thought when Ava moved forward. He refocused himself as the dog dropped the remainder of the bone between herself and Fira. Fira watched without getting up until Ava nudged the bone closer. She rose to her feet and stepped forward. She lowered her head towards the bone but didn’t take it.

     Diego, apparently, was fed up with their caution. He darted in, grabbed the bone, and dashed away. He spun around a few yards away and his body dropped, the bone hanging from his mouth tauntingly. Ava sprinted after him. Wash could feel Fira’s desire to join, but the jaguar stood still. Finally, Diego ran straight into Fira, pushing past her. Fira shot after him, her much longer legs bringing her close quickly.

     Diego darted to the side, avoiding Fira at seemingly the last moment and the jaguar slid into a patch of mud. Wash sighed as she shook it off and joined the chase.

     Finally, Diego grew tired of the game and he dropped the bone, flopping down next to it. Ava took part of it in her mouth and gnawed contently. Fira laid down with them and took the other end, her powerful jaws breaking a piece off in one bite and she chewed that.

     Wash shook his head. Just like that, they were friends again. If only human relationships were that simple.

     *They could be.* Fira told him teasingly. *You all just make it complicated with emotions.*

     Wash rolled his eyes at her. *Like you never have emotion.*

     She snorted at him. *I resent your true statement.*

     *Just make sure you clean yourself off if you plan on sleeping anywhere near any of us.* He told her, trying to hide his smugness with a tone of command.

     Fira, of course, saw right past it. *Of course, your high and mightly cleanliness.* She replied, letting her mind drift away in favor of chewing on the bone.

     Wash shook his head. *Felines.*


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How's it going? *Casually ignoring the two months its taken me to update this...* A few things, guys. First, TheAlmightyFireHawk on Fanfiction has finished the Reds' animals. Link is here: thealmightyfirehawk. deviantart .com /art/Red-Team-Animals-543228619?ga_submit_new=10%253A1435711301 just remove some spaces. Seriously, it's great work and it's so touching that someone takes time to actually draw something for this story. I honestly thought no one would read this, but here you all are. Thank you for your support. That having been said, I think I would like to get to know you guys a little better. So, I'm going to try to ask a question on every chapter I post, and you can answer it if you want to or not. I would love to start chatting with all of you, to learn about what you like and don't like. So this question is a simple one to start us out on: do you have any pets? If not, do you want any? I'll go ahead and answer. I have three wonderful dogs, a lizard, and a fish. Thanks again!

     Fira crouched by Wash’s side, trying to keep her tail from twitching in irritation. Ahead of them, Carolina waited as well. Fira got vague feelings of impatience from the other, and she found herself curling her lip. If she wanted to move quickly, she wouldn’t have sent the wolf out to go check for traps. Fira was faster and quieter, but no. Of course she couldn’t go.

     *Easy,* Wash told her privately. *Timber’s good, with professional training and way more experience than you. He knows what he’s doing.*

     *He’s also old.* Fira replied snappishly.

     Immediately, there was strong disapproval and even some anger from Wash, which caused Fira surprise. He wouldn’t normally react like that. Wash didn’t reply, knowing Fira would pick up on his emotions. His reaction was all it took for her anger to subside into acquiescence.

     They were at one of the intelligence bases trying to gain access to the location of Epsilon. Well, by trying to gain access, they were breaking in and stealing the information. Probably the same thing.

     Fira’s ears fell when there was no amusement from Wash. Normally, he would have found that funny. Fira didn’t understand human interaction as well as Noca had and it never ceased to amuse her partner. Until now, apparently.

     Carefully, she began to shield her emotions from Wash, imagining the brick wall that she had struggled with so long ago. She felt Wash momentarily pressing against it, gently. He was curious and confused as to why it was up, but he left soon, leaving Fira to herself.

     Finally, finally, Timber returned. *It’s clear.*

     Carolina immediately began to creep forward. *What took you so long?*

     *There were two traps to disable. An alarm and a bomb.*

     Fira felt impressed. She would have just reported back her findings. She didn’t have a chance to disarm the two devices, and she had no idea how Timber had done it.

    She took her spot behind Wash, covering their backs. Carolina hadn’t wanted her there, but Wash pointed out that she would be better suited for listening for anyone behind them than he was. Carolina had relented.

     In fact, it had taken quite a bit of effort for Wash to convince Carolina to let Fira come with them. She had refused the Reds and Blues, which Fira could understand. However, it took Timber’s intervention for Carolina to let Fira join them. The wolf had pointed out that she was able to move just as quietly as him, if he needed help, as well as that she would be able to add quite a bit of muscle to their team, if not brains. Yes, he had actually said that.  

     Nevertheless, she was here, slinking along a bright metal corridor. The former agents’ feet rang loudly in the quiet hallway, but there was no other sound. They had originally snuck in past six guards. Carolina had some experience sneaking around, apparently, because she was able to lead them through with no issue. Now, as they rounded another corner, Fira wondered where she had gotten such detailed intel.

     Her ears flicked backwards at the sound of other boots clomping loudly on the ground. *Incoming.* She informed Wash, immediately beginning to look for a place to hide.

     *We got guards.* Wash told the rest of the team. Carolina hissed and led them past one door and into the next, which turned out to be a closet for cleaning supplies. The scent of bleach would easily overpower their scent, although it still burned Fira’s nose.

     “Boomer said he heard feet.” The voice flowed from nearby.

     “There’s no one here.” A second voice replied tiredly.

     *How many are there?* Carolina asked, looking to Timber.

     The wolf sniffed the air, then put his grey nose to the ground. *Two guards, and a dog.*

     *Bird too.* Fira corrected before she could stop herself. Instantly three pairs of eyes turned on her and she fought hard to keep from shrinking away from them.

     *Well?* Carolina asked finally.

     Timber’s nostrils flared momentarily, then he nodded. *It’s possible.*

     Meanwhile, the guards had been debating on whether or not someone had been out there and it seemed the second one was winning. “Boomer’s gettin’ old.” He argued. “He’s probably hearin’ things.”

     “He says he knows they were here. He can smell them.” The first insisted.

     “Then where are they?”

     There was no reply and the second man snorted. “Come on, man. Grifball’s on.” A set of feet began walking away, and Fira was pretty sure there was a flutter of wings to go along with it. Second later, the second set followed, along with the rhythmic clicking of nails on the ground. Fira waited until she could no longer hear anything, then nodded to Wash, who opened the door and stepped out.

     Timber took the lead again, and they got to the control room with no issues. Inside were three people, each working at a monitor. Carolina gestured to Wash, then the one that was on the left. She signaled Timber to take the closest one, then herself as the farthest woman. Fira was left out. Again. She reined in her emotions and watched as Carolina hit her target with one swift shot to the head. Before the woman grunted, Wash’s bullet slammed into his own man, while Timber darted forward to take out the last one just as she was turning around. The wolf barreled into her stomach and the woman’s head slammed on the dashboard. Timber placed his front paws on her right upper arm and used his mouth to break the bone, but it was unnecessary. The woman’s head wound had her unconscious. Carolina moved over to one of the computers, Timber at her side. Fira remained by the door to keep watch as Wash went to stand next to Carolina, watching as Timber instructed Carolina on how to get through the security measures.

     *We’re in.* Carolina announced moments later. *Wash, hide the bodies.*

     Wash nodded and grabbed one of the soldiers, pushing him under the counter and into a corner. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best they could manage and besides, they would be found anyways. Fira noted Wash’s carefully quiet execution of the woman who was unconscious, taking her helmet off and snapping her neck.

     “ _Intruder alert. Intruder alert in the west control room. Intruder alert.”_ Loud, blaring alarms sounded piercingly as lights began flashing and Fira put her ears down in attempt to get rid of the painfully loud noise.

     “Dammit! Wash, cover the door. I need more time.” Carolina ordered as Wash was already moving towards Fira. He pressed the button on her armor that sent the protection shooting down her legs and over her face to protect her eyes and legs.

     Wash’s mind pressed gently against the wall she had put up and Fira lowered it. *It was too quiet anyway.* He joked privately to her.

     Fira did her best to roll her eyes, but purred and pressed herself momentarily against him as pounding footsteps filled the hall.

     *Wait until the soldier’s get to us before engaging. Don’t go out there.* Wash issued his final orders as four soldiers appeared in front of them. They opened fire, as did Wash. Fira waited, bouncing on her paws in anxiety. Wash’s skills far surpassed those of their enemies and they were dead within seconds.

     Over the gruesome bunker of their bodies leapt two large German Shepherds and two Rottweilers. Wash fired three shots, but the dogs moved in a random pattern and only two of his bullets hit, neither doing fatal damage. Behind them their handlers appeared, already firing.

     Fira felt a mental nod from Wash and she bounded forward with a snarl, using her superior body size and armor to bowl over the leading German Shepherds. The slightly slower Rottweilers lunged at her, one high and one low, and she ducked under one of them, slamming into the other. Bullets whizzed past them as she reared up against one of the German Shepherds. The dogs’ armor protected only their bodies, leaving their heads, tails, and legs vulnerable, unlike Fira’s own armor, which only left her feet, tail, eyes, and mouth in the open. She struck low, latching onto a foreleg and biting down. Her powerful jaws snapped the bone and the dog’s growl turned into yelps of pain. To her right, she heard one of the men cry out in time with the dog. She pulled hard and tossed the dog aside as the others landed on top of her.

     Fira went to the ground, snarling loudly and thrashed, her claws reaching for their eyes even as they went for her neck. She felt a surge of triumph as they only hit the armor that protected her, realizing their mistake too late. Her claws slashed a dog’s face as her back legs kicked frantically. That dog backed off and she surged to her feet with an effort of muscle, ignoring the other dogs. The other couldn’t see and she landed on top of him, delivering a swift bite that crushed his skull. The dog crumpled as a man screamed in pain. A bullet whizzed from Wash’s side and the man’s cries stopped.

     The remaining German Shepherd growled loudly and filled Fira’s vision with his dripping jaws and flashing claws. She reared up, clawing back and snarling. Something bit down on her tail, crunched and she roared in pain, pulling away from the dog to whirl on the Rottweiler on her tail. Or rather, tried to. The dog’s grip stayed and instead she pulled the dog and her injured tail, creating a fresh burst of pain that left her seeing stars. She struggled to pull away even as the German Shepherd grabbed one of her ears. Faintly, she felt Wash squeeze the trigger of his assault rifle twice and the pain on her tail eased as the dog slid to the ground.

     Fira snarled and twisted her body, getting her claws up high enough to hold onto the last dog’s head and she forced her claws into his skin. Neither let go until Fira finally yanked her head back, painfully freeing her ear. She felt the dog struggle to get away the second it happened, but she lunged forward, trusted her armor to protect her neck as she delivered one final bite to his head.

     *Fira, get back here.* Wash ordered. *I’ve got you covered.*

     Fira oriented herself and began backing up, watching the soldiers carefully. This was the only way she saw Wash’s bullet kill another man. The only way she saw the dog she had counted out howl and leap to his feet, broken leg be damned. The only way she saw the dog streak towards Wash. She could feel his attention focused on the soldiers even as she whirled, knowing he wasn’t aware of the oncoming threat. Her paws pounded until she leapt into the air. Her pained tail threw off her balance and instead of landing on top of the Shepherd, she knocked them both to the ground. Both scrambled to their feet and Fira leapt again, determined to make it as a bullet flew so close she felt it’s wind brush her fur. The bullet embedded itself into the dog’s head and the Shepherd slid to the floor as Fira came down on her, already dead.

     She glanced back to see that Carolina had joined Wash. Another look at the soldiers let her watch more die and she moved cautiously back to the safety the two former Freelancers provided. Timber wasn’t in sight.

     *You good?* Wash asked as she crouched at his side.

     *Yup.* She replied, watching the enemies warily. They just seemed to keep piling up.

     Apparently Carolina was thinking the same thing. “Where the hell is Timber?!” She demanded. “Fira, prepare to close the doors.”

     Fira moved so she was in front of the door control and let them know she was ready.

     Carolina pulled out two grenades and threw them in rapid succession. “Now!” She yelled and Fira slammed a paw down on the panel as Carolina and Wash leapt away, Wash a beat behind to make sure he came down over Fira.

     The slow moving doors only got halfway shut before the heat and pieces of shrapnel entered the room. Fira was grateful for Wash covering her. His armor was stronger and it covered his entire body, unlike hers.

     Wash pulled away not long after and climbed to his feet. Carolina was already up and reloading her weapon.

     “You ready?” She asked Wash even as she opened the door again and began shooting.

     Wash joined her. Despite not seeing each other for years, they still worked well together and Fira enjoyed watching them. She rarely saw two humans work in tandem this well.

     She took her spot again at Wash’s side and laid eyes on the dogs on the other side. Dogs, and a snake. They were staying back by their partners’ side, apparently not entering the fight. That was okay, though. Fira wasn’t sure how well she could fight now with an injured tail.

     She only stood there for a moment before the dogs in front of them perked their ears and began looking around. She stiffened as well and listened, sniffing the air occasionally.

     *What is it?* Wash grunted as a bullet flew past his head.

     Fira didn’t reply for a moment as she listened carefully. There was…music? It sounded familiar but she couldn- oh no.

     *Polka music.* She told Wash flatly, looking towards the windows on the far side of the room.

     She could feel Wash’s amusement. *Go see where they are.*

     Fira trotted towards the windows and put her paws on the dashboard to see. Not twenty yards away a Warthog was flying towards them, with three familiar figures in red armor, as well as a German Shepherd with its tongue hanging out happily, head sticking out the side of the vehicle.

     Fira blinked as she realized they weren’t slowing down. *Move!* She snarled and lunged towards Wash, knocking him to the side as Carolina rolled under a countertop. Fira was crouched over Wash as the Warthog crashed through the windows, glass and metal flying around the room. The Reds’ obnoxious polka music filled the air but howling dogs broke through the sound. Fira pulled away from Wash and went to the door to see the soldiers recovering and the dogs beginning to situate themselves, baying loudly.

     *Are you ready?* A voice asked from Fira’s side, and she jumped.

     Timber looked at her disapprovingly beneath his tan armor and she bowed her head.

     *I asked a question.* There was no hostility in his tone, but Fira could feel his disappointment and annoyance.

     *Yes, sir.* She replied, straightening up to see the dogs begin their charge.

     At her side, Timber seemed to move up onto his toes. *You be the muscle. I’ll do the fine work.*

     Fira nodded, despite the odd word choice, and waited. Once the dogs were almost upon them, she felt Timber’s tail hit her side. Fira surged forward with a roar, dipping her head and tossing one of the dogs in the air as she bowled into them, looking like a charging bull. She let herself bounce off the wall and spun as she did so, racing back towards the fight were Timber was engaged with the dogs. She crashed into two of them, forcing one away from Timber while she pinned the other against the wall.

     They exchanged blows for a moment before Timber’s voice broke through the fighting haze. *Keep them off me.* He delivered the order calmly, although there was underlying stress in his tone.

     She pushed away from the dog and back towards Timber. Yet again, she forced two dogs away from him, watching him deliver a killing blow out of the corner of her eye. He turned on the dog that she had been fighting before and bit down on his foreleg, breaking the bone. Fira smacked another dog that was threatening to get to close to Timber.

     *Fira!* Wash’s voice broke through the battle rage this time. He had obviously been trying to get her attention for a while, and his call to her was so forceful that she stopped mid-charge and looked at him.

     *On your seven!* Wash practically yelled at her right as a dog slammed into her from behind.

     Fira stumbled forward, but recovered her balance. She ran down the hall, towards the enemy soldiers, for a moment as she regained her balance. She spun around as fast as her large, heavily-armored body could. The dog hit her on the side and her claws fell on top of him, creating sparks against his armor as he bit at her own protection. Fira twisted on her hind legs, angling herself to get an angle at his head. She bit down on his skull, finishing the dog’s fight.

     *What’s up?* She asked Wash, going back near Timber and snarling at the other dogs. More and more were coming from the side of the soldiers, a steady stream of hostile targets.

     *The Reds and Blues are evac-ing us. Pull back to the Warthogs.* Wash ordered.

     Fira began to back up, moving in tandem with Timber. She and Timber were soon pressed against the side of their Warthog. The dogs had been too cautious to attack them and their armor protected them from the hail of bullets.

     Wash, Carolina, and the sim troops were arguing. “But they know we’re coming for the Director! Where else would we be going?” Carolina asked, frustrated.

     “We blew out their communications. They can’t radio anyone!” Tucker said, his voice laced with a smug pride.

     “Whose idea was that?” Wash was surprised.

     “It was mine.” Caboose stated.

     Wash looked at Tucker with surprise. The other shrugged. “For once, he’s telling the truth.”

     “I also wiped their computers.” Simmons added. “The animals took care of their vehicles.”

     Wash nodded his head approvingly. “All right. Let’s get out of here. We are now racing them.”

     The soldiers got into the two Warthogs, and then the animals followed, with Timber and Fira getting in last.

     They climbed into the cars, Fira squished even more than usual because of her armor. Wash threw the car into reverse and sped away, the Reds not far behind. They drove away from the base, the soldiers ducking down to take cover from the bullets, with Carolina sporadically firing backwards.

     Despite the enemy’s efforts, they were soon away from the danger and everyone relaxed a bit. Tucker, grumbling, began to pull Fira’s armor off, complaining about how much room it took up, especially because she couldn’t curl up in it. It took quite a few awkward maneuvers, and Fira snarled at Tucker a couple times, but they eventually got it. Wash passed back the healing unit and turned it on. It encompassed all of them, and Fira sighed in relief.

     They drove for a while, for once quiet. Apparently Carolina wasn’t in the mood to start planning or yelling. Fira had just curled on the bottom of the Warthog when she heard Timber shift abruptly. Fira perked her ears and tiredly climbed to her feet, placing her front paws on the back of the seats in front of her and looking at the wolf.

     He was staring at the compartment in the front of the vehicle. His fur was up and he was probably communicating with Carolina.

     Fira felt her own fur rise as the older predator tensed. Carolina reached forward and popped open the compartment.

     A rattlesnake darted out, the same snake from before. Fira had forgotten about it during the fight.

     Tucker let out a loud, “fuck!” as the serpent flung itself at Carolina, fangs ready. It hit her armor and fell onto her lap- right as Timber grabbed it in his mouth. He whipped his head back, then forward again, intent on throwing the snake in the way of their Warthog.

     This snake had to be at least seven feet long and it wrapped its long body around Timber’s neck even as it was being thrown out. Timber struggled to bite it, but he couldn’t reach.

     Carolina’s hands reached for the snake, ready to try to rip it off of Timber. In response, the snake brought its head around, intent on biting Carolina’s gloved hands, which would be vulnerable to the snake’s fangs.

     Timber had seen this and he lunged forward to get the snake out of Carolina’s reach- and out of the car. The jump hadn’t been good, and Timber hit the ground awkwardly, falling and rolling with the snake still wrapped around him.

     Without thinking, Fira leapt onto Caboose’s lap, then out of the car, racing towards Timber and the rattlesnake even as Wash began braking. She could hear him yelling at her, both verbally and through their connection, but she ignored him. As she reached Timber, she could see that the snake was biting one of his paws, even though Timber had a good grip on its neck. She realized belatedly that he too didn’t have armor on.

     Fira extended her claws and dug them into the snake, tilting her paws so the claws hooked on before ripping upwards. She could tell that the snake’s scales had to have been reinforced somehow, because she struggled to do too much damage.

     Apparently, the snake noticed, because it let go of Timber and turned on her. She sheathed her claws and jumped backwards, leaving the rattlesnake still around Timber’s neck. The wolf was panting and watching her. Fira darted forward, using one paw to bat the snake’s head aside. She let her powerful jaws close on the back of the snake’s head as her paws held the serpent down.

     The snake crunched, and a disgusting taste flooded her mouth. She spit it out quickly and turned to Timber. The wolf was beginning to use his paws to pull the body off and she helped him, letting her claws do the work that Timber couldn’t reach.

     There was a roar overhead and the dirt around them began to fly up in protest as bullets bounced off the earth. Fira flinched away, and then nudged Timber to his feet, watching him concernedly.

     *Fira, you and Timber will have to run. We can’t hold still while they’re shooting at us; we’ll be blown into the sky.* Two engines began again even as Wash’s words registered in her head. She sent back an affirmative and set off with Timber at a slow, loping pace as he favored his bitten paw.

     Wash wasn’t driving full speed, and Fira could see Tucker and Caboose watching worriedly. Wash’s own worry was pressing on her like a weight and she focused her attention on Timber, watching him struggle.

     Timber stumbled and fell. Fira slammed herself to a halt, almost falling herself, and went back to the downed wolf. His breathing was faster and he was whining faintly. She could feel the pain pulsing off the normally emotionless seeming wolf.

     A bullet cut close enough to graze Fira’s shoulder and she nudged him again. *One more try, come on.* She encouraged. The wolf eyed her, then slowly got to his feet, his movements stiff and obviously painful.

     *Good, now I need you to jump as high as you can.* She told him, working out a plan in her hear. She was big enough for this, right? Right. She had to be.

     Timber stared at her, but didn’t seem to have the energy to argue. He gathered himself, ignoring the bullets around them from a very inaccurate shooter, and jumped.

     Fira darted beneath him, and became suddenly thankful for their lack of armor as Timber came down on top of her with a surprised grunt. She shifted so his legs hung down on either side of her and his head was hovering above her own. She was right- she was big enough for this.

     Fira began an awkward jog as both tried to find the best way to do this strange endeavor. She forced herself to ignore the bullets, despite everything in her screaming to sprint away, and focused on keeping Timber with her.

     Finally, Timber simply dug his claws into her side with a tired apology and she moved faster. His legs tightened around her, not unlike how it felt to have Wash on her back. Soon, she was running as fast as she could, and she began to swerve in her movements.

     Now quite far ahead, she could hear Tucker yelling, “oh shit!” as she ran towards the warthogs. Slowly, they were catching up.

     *Keep running straight.* Wash sent to her. She grunted an affirmative, knowing he would understand, and watched as their Warthog turned abruptly in a large circle so that she and Timber were ahead of the vehicle.

     It came up on her left side and she saw a sea foam colored arm reach out and grab Timber by the back of his neck. As soon as the weight was off her, she let herself slow down until she was just behind the jeep-like vehicle.

     Caboose was helping Carolina, apparently, and she waited until the wolf was situated before calling upon all her remaining energy and sprinting forward, pushing off her back legs in a powerful leap. A leap that was too short. Only her front made it into the jeep and she frantically pulled her back legs up, kicking the air to keep them from getting sucked under the wheels or dragging her down.

     Caboose’s strong hands grabbed her and pulled, lifting her the rest of the way into the Warthog as if she were a cub again. She thanked him tiredly and looked forward to where Timber was laying on the ground, not moving. Carolina was doing something to his paw.

     “We still need to take care of that Pelican.” She was saying as she worked.

     “What are we going to do? I can’t think of anything.” Wash replied.

     Tucker spoke up. “We have some sticky grenades.”

     “How are we going to get them up there?” Wash argued.

     *I could do it.* Lovebird said.

     “No.” Carolina and Wash spoke together.

     “It’s too dangerous.” Wash added.

     Lovebird blinked at them and fluttered his wings. *I can.*

     Fira interrupted Wash’s next statement. *He can, Wash. I know it. He’ll get it up there, attach it, and he’s plenty fast enough to get down in time.*

     Wash took his eyes off the ground in front of them to look at her. She nodded at him.

     Wash sighed. “Get him a sticky grenade.”

     Carolina looked at Wash. “You’re not serious.”

     “If Fira says he can do it, he can. She’s been training them every day.”

     Tucker had already pulled out the explosive and he handed it to his bird. His hands were shaking, but Lovebird was steady as he accepted the device.

     *Take Scales.* Fira instructed him. *He’s the only one that can help you, and it can be good to have help.*

     The two birds nodded and took flight before anymore arguments could arise.

     Fira watched concernedly as the two birds flew up, the sticky grenade flashing in the sun. Finally, they split away, Scales going to the front to distract the pilot while Lovebird went to the bottom of the Pelican and attaching the grenade there. The gunner aimed the gun at the parrot and Fira began to breathe harder as the bird was forced to dodge the bullets. Finally, Scales dropped down, simply folding his wings as best as he could. Lovebird followed not long after, though the peregrine falcon was much faster. Instead of over taking the parrot, he hit the bird and forced him down faster as the Pelican exploded behind them.

     Fira’s eyes strained to find the small birds against the explosion, but she eventually picked them out as they flew towards the Warthogs. She sighed in relief when she saw that there flight looked pretty normal. They landed on their respective partner’s laps and Lovebird adjusted his ruffled feathers. *Success, sir.* He said.

     “Fuck yeah it was!” Tucker exclaimed proudly.

     Fira lay down on the floor, letting her eyelids sink shut, exhausted. Tucker was practically emitting pride as he praised his bird. Caboose was stroking Scales, also pleased with his bird. Fira let their emotions lull her to sleep, letting someone else keep Wash company.

*~~~~~~~*

     Wash sighed as he finally sat down on the ground next to his contently sleepy jaguar. They had driven well into the night, finally stopping when Carolina couldn’t stand the sim troops complaints anymore. They still had left over meat, so Fira was allowed to rest, something she was obviously thankful for.

     The first aid kit in the Warthog had anti-venom in it, and Wash was too pleased to question why. Timber was resting not too far away, next to the healing unit. The other soldiers were milling around, either arguing or just chatting. Probably arguing. Wash was content to let them do as they pleased. Tucker was still gloating with pride at how his bird had “saved all their asses.” In his defense, the bird had. Carolina was a little ways off, apparently keeping watch. She had offered to take it first, wanting the sim soldiers to rest so they would stop complaining.

     Fira rolled over onto her side, stretching out so her head bumped Wash’s leg. He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking gently. Her purrs soon rumbled into existence, vibrating his leg.

     *You know that was a stupid thing you did today.* Wash told her without anger.

     *Mm, which one?* She asked, her eyes still shut.

     Wash rolled his eyes at the feline, and patted her side. She seemed about to fall asleep when she suddenly sat up. Wash looked where she was looking and saw Timber on his feet. The injured wolf picked up the healing unit and carried it towards them. He set it down when they were well into the range of its effects, then lay back down. He closed his eyes again without, as far as Wash knew, saying a word.

     Fira relaxed, even though Wash hadn’t realized she had tensed, and lay back down. She seemed happy as she rested against Wash’s leg. She soon joined the wolf in sleep, and Wash found himself laying back.

     He always found it hard to stay awake when his partner was asleep. He knew that they both slept better when the other one was asleep, and decided that that was probably the best choice. She deserved it anyway.


	38. Chapter 38

     “This is not going according to plan!” Tucker shouted over the hail of bullets.

     Wash gritted his teeth. “I’m aware of that.” He called back, deftly reloading his assault rifle as Tucker and Sarge covered him- as well as they could, at least.

     “What the fuck do we do?” Tucker demanded.

     “We wait for Carolina.” Wash stated. And Timber, Fira, and Lovebird, he added mentally.

     Currently, they were attempting to break into the military facility where Epsilon was being held. The plan had bombed from the start. It was supposed to work similarly to getting the intel, with Carolina, Wash, Timber, and Fira as the main team, with the Reds and Blues as backup. Lovebird and Scales were their only line of communication, as Carolina feared radio transmissions being detected. However, the Reds and Blues had triggered an alarm, Wash didn’t even know how, and got the entire military base on high alert. They had barely gotten inside, when the lights flashed brightly and sirens blared. Carolina had taken the three most competent animals and had gone inside to find Epsilon. Wash hoped she would hurry; they desperately needed her.

     He cursed and gritted his teeth as a bullet cut open his leg. A noise caused him to turn his head slightly even as he took out yet another soldier to see Tucker engaging his energy sword and slashing at a man who got too close. “Wash! We need some fucking help here!” Tucker yelled at him.

     Wash snarled and called out, “Fall back!” The sim soldiers pulled back, for once in an order that desperation forced, and he moved last, covering them the most as they moved further down the hall, taking cover behind new doorways. Ava whined and Wash shifted his focus to cover her. He was always concerned for the animals- they had to fight close range, which often meant directly in the middle of the firefight. Luckily both sides cared about their partners, so no one dared to fire bullets at them. That didn’t mean that accidents didn’t happen, though, as evident by Ava carrying Diego away from the fight, blood running down the bob cat’s head and sides.

     Wash fired at the animals pursuing them, swearing again as their partners aimed at him, but he was unable to protect himself. The Reds and Blues weren’t completely useless though and managed to cover him at least halfway. Finally the two animals got back and Wash turned his attention back to the humans. “Ava, stay back here. No sense in you going up by yourself. Scales, go see how Carolina and the others are doing.” Wash ordered.

     The bird tilted its head and spread its wings. “Richard that,” he replied and took off.

     “Roger.” Simmons grumbled unhappily as Ava settled at his side, resting while Adama began basic medical attention on Diego.

     Wash exhaled. Now that the animals were out of the way, he could do more. He tossed a grenade at the enemies and ducked, waiting for the explosion before setting himself again to fight. As the smoke cleared, he cursed for the umpteenth time. They just got reinforcements. “Fall back!” He ordered again, throwing a few flashbangs and following the sim soldiers as Sarge and Grif each picked up their animals. Ava led the way, tracking Carolina and the others. They ran down the hallways, the inexperienced soldiers failing to check the doors and Wash deciding it didn’t matter. They were already pretty fucked as it was.

     “Stop here.” He ordered after what he felt was a sufficient number of turns. They were taking their positions as Scales flew back and landed on Caboose’s shoulder. After a moment, Caboose spoke.

     “He says that the scary lady found Church! She wants me to open it.” He relayed, seemingly very pleased with himself.

     Wash sighed. “All right. Sarge and Caboose, go to Carolina, but see if you can send them back here. We need them.”

     Sarge nodded his head and gestured to Caboose. “Come on, Bluetard.”

     Scales took off, leading the way to Carolina and the others. Sarge and Caboose followed, Sarge regretfully leaving Diego behind in favor of his shotgun. As much as Sarge annoyed Wash with constant talk about his precious weapon, it had been working well, even at such close quarters, and Wash didn’t like to see it go, especially since only three of them were left.

     Continuing with Wash’s luck, the enemy soldiers noticed and their fire increased. Wash cursed once more and hid in his doorway, taking a breath and checking his ammo before leaning back out and firing, knocking down one of the soldiers, but Wash was unable to see if he had killed him as he hid once more. He watched Tucker fire and swear loudly as he narrowly dodged a bullet. Grif, naturally, remained hidden. Wash gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything. That would be a waste of time and effort. He leaned out again and fired, twice this time.

     This action allowed him to see the two very large tigers that prowled near the soldiers. Wash took cover once again, swearing in rapid succession. Both had to be at least Fira’s size, probably larger. Wash took another breath, then another, then grabbed his final grenade. Already. He sighed, then pulled the pin and threw it at the tigers.

     The huge felines roared and the larger male- Wash could clearly see that it was a male- bounded towards him in anger. The other, probably a female, turned and threw herself over one of the soldiers- her partner.

     That was all Wash saw as he turned his attention to the male and began firing. The bullets hit- and bounced off. Wash swore loudly. The tiger didn’t have armor- that was a shield! He could see the generator attached to his back. Then there were gaping jaws, gleaming fangs, and snarling filling his senses. Wash bashed the tiger with his gun but it didn’t seem to have any effect. He grunted as enhanced claws ripped at his undersuit, the smell of blood sharp in the air.

     “Shit, Wash!” Tucker’s voice seemed distant as Wash focused on the beast on top of him. Blue flashed through his vision as the energy sword bashed the shield, enough to make the tiger whirl on Tucker instead. He swore again and Wash watched in a stunned instant as Tucker actually looked professional as he swung his sword, countering the tiger’s attacks. Apparently the claws weren’t protected.

     Wash raised his gun and fired. Again, the bullets only bounced off. He climbed to his feet and aimed more steadily, waiting patiently for Tucker to land a good hit. The shield surged blue as the energy sword made contact with it and Wash fired where Tucker had hit it and the bullet went through. The tiger roared its pain and spun back around, leaping back on top of Wash before he could turn. The assault rifle flew out of his hands and he let out a short yell as the tiger’s claws dug painfully into his vulnerable undersuit.

     Another yell caught his attention and he looked to his left to see Tucker on the ground, beneath the other tiger. Grif had emerged, shouting and finally shooting, but the tiger’s shield protected it.

     Wash cursed. “Where the hell is Carolina?” He demanded.

     “Fuck if I know!” Tucker replied, grunting as he tried to protect himself.

     Wash threw a punch at the tiger. He only hit the shield and the tiger’s claws came up, latching onto his hand and pulling painfully. Wash yelled in pain again- and saw something launch onto the top of the tiger’s back. The shield flashed and Wash heard the distinct sound of it shutting down. He punched with his other hand, gritting his teeth, and the tiger’s head jerked back in surprise. Wash pulled his feet beneath him and kicked the stomach above him. The tiger flinched and jumped back. Wash scrambled to his feet and grabbed his gun. He fired the remainder of his round at the big beast, but his hands shook as pain flooded them and none of the bullets made lethal shots.

     Still, the tiger snarled and turned, waiting as it recovered its wind.

     Wash turned to Tucker, still struggling beneath his own tiger, as he reloaded. Adama was on her back, ripping at the shield generator. Finally, it sparked and the shield powered down. Wash fired rapidly and the tiger yelped, springing away as blood dribbled down her side.

     A roar from his right caught his attention and Wash turned, raising the gun again as the big male leapt towards him. He fired only one shot before a familiar blue blur knocked the tiger out of the air. Fira snapped at the tiger’s now unprotected neck and bit down. Blood spurted around her jaws as the tiger latched on to her armor with its claws.

     Wash watched, stunned, as the tiger did what he had only seen twice before. It pulled powerfully and metal groaned and something whizzed past him as the tiger pulled Fira’s armor apart. The jaguar snarled and Wash aimed again, then cursed as the struggles of the two felines became more violent and he feared hitting his jaguar.

     Fira snarled and clawed savagely at the tiger’s throat, blood splashing out.

     Wash yelled a warning as the second forgotten tiger barreled into Fira, knocking her off the bigger tiger. The jaguar reared up into the air as did the similar sized tiger and their claws scratched as they fought like the animals of old, with only what they had.

     Wash turned on the male and fired, intent on keeping him off of Fira. The tiger turned on him, dashing forward, roaring in the face of the steady rain of bullets. Despite the new wounds inflicted every second, the tiger launched itself at Wash. He used the gun to protect himself, blocking the tiger’s attacks. Time seemed to stretch out as he struggled against the big tiger.

     Suddenly there was added weight. The tiger struggled frantically for a few seconds, then slowly slumped on top of him. Wash pushed at the limp weight of the tiger and he saw Fira above, pushing as well. Finally, the tiger was off and he grabbed his gun, looking around. The female tiger lay dead on the ground, the male dead next to him. Fira panted above him, blood dripping out of her armor from where the tiger had pulled it apart.

     *Carolina and Timber got the rest of them.* Fira explained, her panting increasing. *We’re covered for now.*

     Wash let his head and gun hand fall back down to the ground, panting himself, before he slowly got to his feet, his injured hand resting on top of Fira’s head. He could feel her worry for him, but he ignored it as he looked to Carolina.

     “I’m going to check on Sarge and Caboose.” Carolina said. “Cover us. I’m sure more will come.” She disappeared around the corner.

     Wash sighed and reloaded, looking down at the jaguar. *Ready to go again?*

     She bent her head, licking the blood off of one paw. *Hopefully I can clean up before company arrives.*

     Wash rolled his eyes and moved forward, taking grenades off of the dead soldiers. *You need to watch less tv.*

     She switched paws. *Ava, take Diego to Sarge.* The dog nodded and did as she was told. Fira waited until they were around the corner. *Wash, how far are we going with this?*

     She could feel Wash tense slightly and carefully block her out. *With what?*

     She dropped her paw to the floor and locked at him, annoyance causing her tail to twitch. *With Carolina.* She replied with growing frustration.

     Wash felt his own emotions flicker. *As far as I say we are going.*

     Fira rose to her feet. *Why? So you can kill the Director? That won’t bring them back.*

     “I know that!” Wash snapped, causing Grif to look over. *I know. But he doesn’t deserve to live, not after what he’s done.*

     *What is it? What is it that he had done, that you couldn’t tell me? That Noca could never tell me? What was so bad?* Fira demanded, stepping forward.

     Wash’s anger made his body shake. *You can never unders-*

     A sudden hail of bullets made him leap to one side and he heard Fira snarl. Wash swore and made a dash back to where Grif and Tucker were. He took the same cover he had had before and leaned out. Fira, oddly, was not in sight. Hopefully she had hidden as well.

     A sudden scream caused him to peer out farther to see his reckless jaguar knocking soldiers down left and right, snarling loudly in anger.

     “Why is she so stupid?” Wash snarled himself.

     Tucker ran forward to look. “I don’t know man. But she needs some backup.” With that, he charged forward, activating his energy sword as he ran and slashing at the closest guy.

     Wash watched as Tucker helped out his partner and cursed himself for being stupid. One argument was not enough to let Fira stay unprotected. It would be extremely difficult, if not impossible, for her to kill all of them, despite the fact that their armor was not as good as his own.

     Wash took aim and began to lay down cover fire. Soon enough, there were only two left, with Fira taking care of one of them. “Tucker, fall back.” He ordered.

     Tucker obeyed as Wash took out the second. Fira knocked her own to the side and Wash shot him as well. The jaguar loped slowly back to him. *More en route.* She told him, panting softly.

     Wash reloaded grimly and nodded. *Stay back here. Catch your breath.*

     Soon enough, a large group of soldiers showed themselves and Wash knocked out one before they were able to hide. *Fira, head count.* He ordered.

     *Twenty-two.* She replied quickly. Wash cursed. *I’m going to see what’s taking Carolina so long. Stay here. Only go out if you have to.*

     Wash took a breath, then moved into the open, taking quick, measured steps towards the other group.

     “Hey! How are we doing in here?” He asked as he fired back at the soldiers. He could hear the tension in his voice.

     “Wash?” The Epsilon’s voice came. Good. They at least had gotten him out.

     “You got Epsilon out? Good. Can’t hold them off much longer. They’re not too happy about us breaking in.” Wash turned towards them as he finished off the last soldier in his sight.

     “Let me see what I can do to help that.” Carolina was already running for the doorway. A grenade exploded behind Wash and more bullets hit the wall.

     Wash chuckled as he watched her go. “Same old Carolina. I guess coming back from the dead doesn’t change anybody.” He jogged forward.

     “Washington, why are you wearing blue armor?” Epsilon was not happy. “Why are you wearing MY armor?”

     Oops. “Oh. Yeah um…”

     “Ooooh.” Caboose looked at his feet. “Yeah, yeah.”

     “They sort of used me to…replace you? On Blue Team?” This was not the conversation he wanted to have.

     “Replace me?!”

     “I wouldn’t really use the word ‘replace’.” Caboose spoke again, “but there’s no word for ‘take over for you and make everything better almost immediately’ so we just say ‘replace’.”

     “When did this happen?” Epsilon’s anger was evident.

     “Oh, do you remember when you went into the memory unit and then everyone was sad?” Oh no.

     “Yeah.”

     “It was right after that.” God dammit Caboose.

     “Right after I left?!”

     “Well, it wasn’t right after, you know, but it was like, five, or, ten seconds.”

     “You gotta be kidding me.”

     “Life is short, Epsilon. We had to move on.”

     “I think I just got dumped by Caboose. This is un-fucking-believable.”

     “Yeah, it’s not me. It’s you.”

     All right, Caboose was obviously not helping. Then again, that was expected. “Epsilon, they just needed to even the teams. It’s really not-”

     “Hey, would you guys stop calling me Epsilon? I’m Church now.” Epsilon snapped.

    “Oh, uh, we sort of call the new guy Church.” Really? Really. “You know…sometimes.” Caboose’s voice trailed off.

     “What.”

     Wash jumped in again. “Uh, Caboose just finds it easier. The armor color confuses him- as do a lot of things.” Bullets still fired behind him.

     Epsilon looked at him. “Let me get this straight, Agent Washington.” He said icily. “You took my name, too?”

     “It’s only in certain circumstances.” Wash said quickly.

     “Like when we talk to him. Or need to fill out paperwork. Or sing Happy Birthday to him.” Did he not understand? No, this was Caboose.

     “You gotta be fucking kidding me!”

     “Well, this is awkward.” Sarge finally spoke up. For once, Wash actually felt pity for him. He was standing directly between Epsilon and Caboose. “You know, I think a good solution would be a good ol’ fashioned thinning of the ranks with my trusty shotgun. Any takers?”

     “We’re fine.” Wash told him with the patience that only comes from experience.

     “Well, it was worth a shot. You win this round, Blue. But I’ll be back.” Sarge threatened. Had he still not learned? “Actually, this guy’s been kicking our ass. I’m kinda glad to have you back. Sure will be nice to have an idiot in charge of Blue Team again.” Maybe he did learn. Although it was still not the time.

     “Thanks. It’s great to be needed.” Epsilon said with resignation.

     Another explosion caught their attention and Carolina ran in the room. “Everyone, front and center now!”

     Wash immediately ran forward. Naturally, no one else did. “Guys, that means stand in front of her.” He told them patiently.

     There was minor grumbling but they soon were ready. “All right,” Carolina began. “We need to pull out or we will all die. You two, help get Epsilon ready for transport. Wash, you’re with me. Let’s party.”

     Wash winced at the word choice, but before he could speak, Caboose was already there. “Oh, a party! I love parties! Is it a birthday? Is it my birthday? Why did no one tell me.”


	39. Chapter 40

Hello! I'm still here. Sorry, school and winter percussion have been a mess but spring break started today so that's good. I've been thinking for a while now that I might get An Agent Unlike Any Other going again, but it definitely needs some changes. Too OP. So yeah, if you are still interested in that, let me know! It is an OC story and I know that isn't everyone's cup of tea so if you think it was bad then say that too! But I am going to edit up the first chapter, post it, and check out the response there too. Thank you!

*~~~~~~~~~*

     Wash jogged out a moment after Carolina. She was alone outside in front of the bunker. A few soldiers were perhaps forty yards away, with a turret. Naturally.

     “Wash, take that right side.” Carolina ordered.

     Wash got to a waist high concrete barrier and stayed behind it. He fired a round and killed the guy at the turret. “Where’s everyone else?” He demanded, trying to ignore the desperation in his voice as he reloaded.

     “Timber and Fira are on the 10, fighting against a few animals. The sims are working on an extraction plan. They should be here right about-” She was cut off by familiar polka music, and a whole-hearted “Woo-hoo!” from Grif as he actually flew over a small wall and into the turret area in a Warthog, killing the two men left there. “Now.” Carolina finished, sounding pleased.

     “’Sup?” Grif was obviously proud of himself.

     “Damnit, Private Grif! You took out those two soldiers before I could finish them with my lethal brand of red justice!” Sarge and Caboose jogged up behind them. “Now where’s Simmons?”

     “I don’t know.” Grif replied. “He found another Warthog and was right behind me.”

     As he spoke, a second Warthog with Tucker and Simmons, in the driver’s seat, pulled up nice and slow. There was some classical music coming from his car. Seemed about right. “Present!”

     “Wow.” Grif told him sarcastically. “Nice entrance, dude. Very thrilling.”

     Simmons was quick to defend himself. “Hey, I don’t need all that flash. Some of us have respect for the fundamental.”

     “Hey, what did I tell you before? You know you’re not allowed to use words that have the term ‘fun’ in them.”

     “I’m riding with you next time,” Tucker cut in. “He actually stopped at the train tracks.”

     “That’s the law!”

     “We were under fire!”

     “Still the law…”

     Sarge spoke up, much to Carolina’s growing annoyance. “Simmons, only you can manage to make a high-speed chase boring.”

     “Thank you, sir!”

     “What is that song?” Grif asked him.

     Simmons quickly switched it off. “Uh, it’s a Bolivian orchestral mashup. Obviously you haven’t heard of them yet.”

     “Thank God for that.”

     “I still don’t understand.” Epsilon’s voice came from behind them and Wash looked to see him standing there. “Why did you guys rescue me?” He sounded…actually he sounded upset. Not angry, not whiny, truly depressed by this.

     “Don’t blame us. Blame Mrs. Fussy-Britches.” Oh that was good to say.

     “Yeah,” Caboose agreed, “um, actually, it’s Miss Fussy-Britches. She gets really mad when you get it wrong.”

     “She wanted to get you out of that memory-whatsit. Something about you being a geneticfide and mental imprint of muculeen of that Professor What's His Puss.” Where was Sarge even from?

     “Can somebody translate that?” Epsilon asked. “I don’t speak Huckleberry.”

     Caboose, surprisingly, could do it. Maybe he actually remembered. “Yeah, the mean lady wants to find the Director and because you have all his memories thinks you can do it.”

     “Wow, that actually seemed too correct for you, Caboose.” Epsilon stated what they were all thinking. “There must have been some part of that which you didn’t understand-”

     “And when she finds him we’re going to throw him a very big surprise party.”

     “Ah, there we go.”

     “Sure,” Sarge looked at him. “As long as ‘surprise party’ means shoot him in the face, then walk away in slow motion.”

     “Surprise!”

     “Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t know how much help I’m going to be. I may have the Director’s memories, but that doesn’t mean that I…remember…them.” Epsilon faltered.

     “Yeah, I have the same problem, I barely remember any of my own memories.” Not surprising, Caboose. “And none of anyone else’s.”

     “Well, you’d better start remembering, Blue.” Sarge stated. “Because Grif nearly died three times today! It’s like fate was laughing at me. Why don’t you just take him already!”

     Epsilon was obviously at the end of his patience. “I gotta say, I’m pretty surprised to hear you taking orders from a Blue, Sarge.”

     “Hmph. Under duress.”

     “What, you didn’t want to come?” Epsilon chuckled.

     “Let’s just say you seem to know a lot of women with quick tempers. You got a fetish or something?”

     “I guess you could say- yeah apparently.” All right, it was definitely time to go.

     “…Want to talk about it?”

     “No.”

     “Want to talk about it with-”

     “No.” Epsilon was quick to cut Caboose off.

     Fira walked up to Wash, limping but her head was high and her tail waved, as it classically did after a good fight. Timber sat down heavily at Carolina’s side. His age really showed after a lot of fighting. At least now that they were here, they could actually leave.

     “Okay, everyone load up.” Carolina was definitely ready to go as well. “Nav points are in your HUDs. Alternate navs uploaded to your secondary objectives. Sync?”

     The sim troops all stared at her in stunned silence.

     “Sync?” She pushed.

     “Oh, uh, right.” Wash turned to the Warthogs. “Everyone, just say ‘sync’ when she says that.” This was obviously going well. Frankly, Wash was surprised it hadn’t come up before.

     “Oh, sync?” Tucker was uncertain.

     Caboose, on the other hand, spoke confidently. “Refrigerator.”

     “You guys not used to getting orders?” Carolina asked in a voice Wash recognized as her training voice.

     “Oh, we’re used to getting them all right. We’re just not used to do much with them.” Always trust Grif to speak the truth.

     “We’re retreating.” Carolina replied in exasperation.

     Simmons clicked in. “Oh, okay, yeah. That’s usually step one in most of our plans. Sync!”

     “Easy bake oven.”

     Carolina stared at the ground. “Let’s just go.”

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     Fira awoke to the sound of arguing. She pricked her ears and raised her head. She was the only one left in the Warthog. Not far away, Carolina and Grif were arguing. She shook her head and leapt out. She stretched and yawned. After a lot of fighting and then a lot of sitting, her muscles were stiff and sore and stretching felt good. Her spine popped and she purred.

     Still feeling sleepy, she watched Wash jog after Carolina and Timber, who had apparently stormed off. She trotted after them, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She caught up to Wash and could hear him muttering to himself, trying to figure out what to say to calm Carolina down. He wasn’t feeling very confident about his options.

     Finally, they reached the top of the structure and only then did Fira realize that it was the wind facility that they had fought the Meta at. Odd, that felt so long ago. She had been so…naïve. So hurt by Wash’s actions. So sure of herself and that she was correct in her pain. She could feel Wash’s amusement at her reflections and butted her head against his leg in fake annoyance.

     “What a bunch of worthless idiots.” Fira flinched at Carolina’s words and felt her hackles rise. Wash’s hand immediately pressed down on her back.

     “Yeah, they’re idiots.” Fira knew he was trying to find a middle ground. “But, they’re not that bad, once you get to know ‘em.”

     “Hm.”

     “You know, we almost managed to trap the Meta the last time we were here.”

     “But you didn’t.” She turned and walked off, Timber at her side.

     Wash watched her go, disappointment running through him. “No. I guess not.”

     Wash waited a beat, then sighed. *We’d better follow her. Find out what the next step is.*

     Fira nodded her head resignedly. Wash was determined to go along with this.

     She knew Wash had his opinions on her thoughts, but he kept them to himself as he began walking after her. Fira walked by his side, but he soon let her lead. She perked her ears and listened, before choosing a direction.

     After a few moments, Wash nodded his head. *I hear her. Can you go check on the Reds and Blues for me? I don’t like leaving them alone for so long. They need adult supervision.*

     Fira snorted but trotted back up the way they had come.

     “Sarge, how come every time the Blues get involved in something stupid and dangerous, we get dragged along too?” Grif’s voice stopped her. What was this now?

     “You know what they say: keep your friends close, and your enemies within range of your primary firearm!” Typical Sarge.

     Simmons took over the conversation. “Sir, I realize-”

     “So you can shot ‘em!”

     A pause.

     “I realize that we agreed to help Wash and Carolina, but how do we know that they’re going to help us?” Simmons continued.

     “What do you mean?” Grif asked.

     “I mean, if we ran into trouble, do you really think they’ll stick their neck out for us?”

     Fira snorted. Of course she and Wash would! Wash would never betray them. She knew him. He wanted to fit in with them. If Carolina hadn’t come along…

     Her thoughts trailed off angrily and she refocused herself.

     “Well,” Sarge declared, “for a backstabbing-no good-dirty rotten Blue, that Wash fella isn’t too bad.”

     “What a ringing endorsement.” Grif’s voice floated up.

     “I’m more worried about Carolina. What if after all this is over she decides to get rid of us?”

     “Why would she do that?”

     “I don’t know. To tie up loose ends? To cover her trail? Don’t you watch spy movies? They love that shit!”

     “By God man, get a hold of yourself!” Sarge reprimanded him. “You’re making us look weak in front of the enemy!”

     Fira tilted her head, confused, then heard Caboose’s familiar, “hello.”

     “Listen, I don’t want to hear any more talk about secret double crosses, or mysterious subplots, or Freelancer conspiracies anymore!” Finally! “We’ve had enough of those going on around here as it is!” 

     Sarge appeared over the top of the edge, running back towards the vehicles. Diego was at his side, jogging along begrudgingly.

     “But don’t you think that-”

     “Sorry, sorry, I can’t really talk right now. I’ve got to go observe a perimeter at the shady spot over there.” Fira bobbed her head and looked around, ignoring the ensuing conversation between Simmons and Caboose. Not much would come from that. However, she didn’t see Tucker or Lovebird anywhere, or Epsilon with them. Odd.

   Fira moved at a slow run, looking around the perimeter of the facility, but she didn’t see them. Looking into the structure, she saw Wash finally catch up to Carolina and Timber. Might as well join them, at least tell Wash that Tucker was off somewhere.

     When she finally caught up to them, Carolina was staring at a generator, the same one the Meta had been at so long ago. Wash was just jogging up. *The Reds are standing around. Caboose was with them. I didn’t find Tucker.* Fira reported as she matched pace with Wash.

     *Probably doing something dumb.* Wash replied. “Looking for something?” He asked Carolina. Fira’s ears perked at the touch of hostility in tone. Or maybe just impatience.

     “Leads. Information. Anything. You said Maine had been through here, right?” Carolina demanded.

     Wash looked at the generator. “Well, yeah, but that was ages ago.”

     Carolina turned and Fira could feel her glare despite the helmet. “Then look closely.” She emphasized each word. “Don’t tell me hanging around these morons has turned you soft.”

     Fira’s ears went back and her lip twitched, but for once she had the intelligence to do no more.

     “The Meta was attempting to transfer energy from these turbines into his suit.” Wash didn’t comment on Carolina’s insult. “It was the only way he could keep his equipment running.” There was a pain in Wash at that statement, but it was kept from his voice.

     “Poor Maine.” She said quietly, walking away.

     Wash turned. “Carolina, it wasn’t your fault.” Fira’s ears perked.

     “But it was my AI.”

     “None of us could have known what was gonna happen.”

     Carolina looked away. “Yeah? Well, sometimes, I’m not so sure.” She jogged off, then slowed to a walk.

     Wash watched her without following. “What?”

     “We were told that the AI were designed specifically for each of us. North was chosen for Theta, York for Delta. Sigma was mine.”

     Fira’s ears perked. Wash’s interest had been peaked as well. “What are you saying?” He almost demanded of his former-superior.

     “You really think the Director didn’t know what would happen?”

     “Carolina, that’s ridiculous.”

     “He always had his little experiments! He just…forgot to take a few extra variables into account.”

     “And what about now? The whole world thinks you’re dead. Do you think he knows you’re coming for him?”

     Wash’s words were meant to bring Carolina back to reality, but flipped on him. “Yes. I do.” She moved past them, back to the turbine. “And for once, I looked forward to proving him right.”

     Wash sighed his assent. “The Director was always hard on you.”

     Fira’s ears flicked back as an unwanted voice hit them. “Heh. He said ‘hard on’. Bow chicka…” Oh no. Fira scrambled to shield her realization from Wash. For the love of all things good, please stay hidden.

     “He was hard on all of us.” Carolina pointed out.

     Fira struggled to maintain her outward appearance as Tucker spoke again. “Oh, come on! You gotta let me have that one!”

     “Yeah, you’re right. But you have to admit, he was also pretty hard on himself.”

     God. Damn. It.

     “That’s it. I’m doing it. Bow chicka bow- woah!” Carolina’s rifle crackled. “Same team!”

     “What are you doing here?” Carolina’s voice almost had Fira cowering, if not for Wash’s own…conflicted emotions.

     “Okay Carolina, take it easy. We just wanted information.”

     Wash jogged up, Fira hesitantly behind him. “Epsilon?” He sounded more interested than upset.

     “If you two are planning on dragging us around wherever you want, the least you could do is fill us in.” Epsilon ignored him.

     Tucker laughed. “I’ll fill her in. Bow chicka-” Another bullet shut him up. Somehow, he still ducked in time.

     “Tucker!”

     “Sorry.”

     Carolina walked forward, rifle still ready. “You and your squad are on a need to know basis, and right now, you don’t need to know anything.”

     “What- seriously?!” Church exclaimed. “Jesus, you’re worse than Tex.” Yet another bullet caused his hologram to waver.

     “Okay, that one was on you.” Tucker was quick to point out.

     “Get. Out!” Carolina snarled.

     “Fine.” Church was unafraid. Probably because she couldn’t actually hurt him. “We’re leaving already.” He turned and jogged away. “Hey, Tucker, I need you to leave. I can’t actually do it on my own.” Typical.

     “Carolina, you gotta calm down.” Wash pressed gently, as though talking to an upset teenager.

     “Don’t tell me how to lead my squad, Washington.” She snapped, walking away again. “Now, sweep the area, and report back to me when you’re done.” She met up with the wolf. Fira hadn’t noticed his arrival. He seemed to stare a wall of disappointment at her before turning and walking out with Carolina.

     Wash sighed. “On it, Boss.” He, too, walked away. Fira walked behind him, head and tail down.

     He paused and looked at her, then kept walking. Finally, he spoke. “Oh, come on. I can’t have you against me too.”

     Fira lifted her head and looked at him.

     He didn’t look back. *I need someone on my side.*

     *We all are.* She replied, but she knew Wash could feel her uncertainty.

     He only hummed in response. After another moment, he spoke again. “Go catch some game. We’ll need it. I suspect Carolina isn’t going to want to stop for a while.”

     Fira dipped her head and set off at a light run. She was thankful for the excuse to leave. The tension made her fur tingle.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     Wash sighed and leaned against the wall of the power facility. Carolina was so…trying sometimes. And the Reds and Blues didn’t help.

     He felt a pang of jealousy towards Fira. She could just go off and hunt, get away from it all. No such luck for him.

     *Why don’t you join me?* Fira’s voice was distant, as though someone was shouting from far away.

     Wash hesitated, then sank to the ground. He shut his eyes and relaxed, throwing his mind towards Fira. She accepted him, her own mind open.

     Wash opened his eyes again and his senses were flooded. The forest was dim and dull, not the bright colors he was used to. Thanks to her enhancement, Fira could see all the colors, but they never looked the same.

      His ears swiveled, getting used to the sudden magnitude of his hearing. His nostrils flared and he sank his claws into the ground, relishing in the simple feeling of dirt sifting past him.

     _Ready?_

_Let’s go._

     Together, their legs moved. Wash let Fira take over, the indescribable feeling of someone else controlling your body almost familiar. They sank down as they stretched, then their head lifted and they sniffed the air. Only faint traces of animal filtered in, nothing nearby. But that was okay. The sharp tang of pine cleared their nostrils and thoughts until only the pure scent of the forest was there.

     They trotted on in no particular direction. Once a good distance away from the prey-less spot, they slowed, then sniffed again. Something…something this way. Somewhere close. What it was didn’t matter.

     They stalked towards it; shoulders hunched, stomach low to the ground, tail poised, moving cautiously on sharp claws. Their ears perked forward, listening. They sniffed the air with each careful, measured step. Their vision didn’t matter as they focused their other senses, only using it to avoid branches and underbrush.

     The fresh scent of mint invaded their nose as the wind blew and they moved towards it, being careful not to breath until they were almost all the way through it. Using the overwhelming smell of mint to hide them, they almost lay down, now watching.

      There, no more than thirty yards, was a boar. Their mouth watered as their favorite meal chewed grass, oblivious to the death that waited like a live grenade.

     But they had to be patient. Any move forward and the boar would notice. Any move elsewhere and something else might take it. Slowly, oh so slowly, they settled back on their haunches, generations of instinct guiding their actions. And the boar moved closer.

     _We should go now. We can catch it._

_No. Too risky. We will wait._

_Wait until our stomach gives us away?_

_Not if we are in control._

And the boar moved closer.

     _We cannot always be in control._

_No, not in everything. But if we do not have control over ourselves, we will not get the dinner._

_That’s not always possible._

The boar turned a different direction, seeking the sweet clover that it loved to feast on.

     _Make it possible._

_That in itself is not always possible._

Spotting a vibrant green patch, the boar was now less than twenty yards.

     _It always is. The choice is ours for the taking!_

The live grenade burst out of the patch, causing the boar to squeal and run. Once more low to the ground, the jaguar with two minds tore up the clover in pursuit, reveling in the sheer joy of the chase even as a threatening snarl burst forth, warning all other predators who this prey belonged to.

     Muscles bunched in a different way then while running and they fought the wind and physics in a leap for the kill. Instead of the normal emotionlessness that comes from a kill, the odd detachment at taking a life that had a family, friends, a future, there was nothing. No regret, no effort to avoid the truth, no understanding and acceptance of the deed done.

     No, not nothing. The best part about the hunt. The only feeling was one of triumph, with an underlying understanding that this is how it is. Some must die for others to live. Nature intends it this way, for some of its creatures to die. That’s just life.

     However, Wash would not stay to eat the boar.

     _Hurry back. We leave soon._

_We will hunt together once more, soon._

     Ignoring the regret, Wash pulled away from the much less complex life of the jaguar and back to his own. With a sigh, he rose to his feet and grabbed his rifle. Time to get back to work.


	40. Chapter 41

     Fira let her tongue hang out, ignoring Tucker’s disgust. She had learned that particular idea from Ava and there was something…refreshing about the cool wind whipping her tongue around, despite the odd dry feeling. With a little bit of work, she could even ignore all the sand that flew into her mouth with the wind.

     They had left the wind turbine facility not long after she had returned, feeling full, pleased, and ready for a nap. After a minimal amount of rest stops, they had reached their next location. Fira closed her mouth and perked her ears with interest. It looked…familiar.

     *You were here with the Reds for a while. When Epsilon was still in the artifact.* Wash explained as they pulled up to the outpost.

     Oh, yeah. When her head hurt like a bitch and she was separated from Wash and then Texas was there and…

     The Warthog came to a halt, with the Reds not far behind them. Carolina pulled up next to their vehicle and jumped out. Timber leapt out, brushing against Fira.

     “This where you found the body?” Carolina asked as Timber sat down at her side.

     “Yep. She was right up there.” Wash replied.

     “We’ll see. Take me there. Sync?”

     “Sync.” Wash jumped out with a gesture to Fira. She pushed herself out as well, ignoring Tucker’s complaints.

     “Automatic dishwasher.” Caboose chimed in.

     The ex-Freelancers ignored him, moving at a slow run away from the vehicles and the Reds and Blues without so much as a word. Fira wrinkled her nose as the sand shifted underneath her feet and slid between her toes. She was certain that her fur was going to be quite dusty too.

     She could feel Wash’s amusement. *Don’t worry; my armor will need washing too. A little cleaning is a small price to pay for a painless mission.*

     Fira shook her head and sneezed, performing an awkward jump as she did so. *You don’t have to lick yourself clean.*

     After a long run, which left Timber panting, they reached a huge structure, taller than Fira had ever seen before. *Alien temples,* Wash informed her. They slowed to a halt.

     “Here,” he spoke out loud. “I have no idea how she got here.”

     Fira perked her ears and moved up next to him interestedly. They were looking down at a brown helmet. Instead of the usual visor, it had specific spots where the eyes could look out. Not a very intelligent design, in Fira’s admittedly limited experience. She could feel Timber’s mixed emotions as he too looked down at the helmet.

     “That’s because she didn’t.” Carolina answered Wash’s unspoken question.

     Wash caught on fast. “Is that who I think it is? If what you’re saying is true…how could this have happened?” Fira tilted her head. A resistance leader? What was the Insurrection?

     “Remember the mission to recover C.T.’s armor?” Carolina began. “At the Insurrectionist base? When Texas and I went in…there was a fight. C.T…. Connie was injured. There was no way she could have survived. From what I heard, though, she and the Insurrectionist leader were together. More than just a team. He must have taken her helmet- to remember her. He cared for her.”

     “So that’s what happened to her armor.” Wash nodded slowly.

     “Apparently.” Carolina responded. There wasn’t much, but Fira picked up sadness, maybe? Disappointment? Regret. “We never did complete our objective.”

     “But, why come out here? What’s the motivation?” Wash asked.

     Carolina knelt down and reached into the helmet. She pulled out a memory card. “I have a feeling this will tell us. Come on: we need to get to a facility and look into this. Let’s go.” Together, they began the jog back, albeit a touch slower.

     The Reds and Blues were as they left them: gathered around the vehicles. Probably bickering. “Tucker,” Carolina addressed the similarly colored soldier. “Bring Epsilon over here. I’ve got some questions for him.” She jogged a short distance away.

     Fira’s ears swiveled as she picked up a faint curse from Tucker before he too ran off. “Come on,” Wash told Fira, beginning to jog too. “Let’s go make sure she doesn’t shoot him. Again.”

     They reached a mobile command vehicle and Wash jumped in, taking the memory card. Fira laid down in the sun, not too far away but still able to keep an eye out.

     “Any luck?” Carolina asked. Fira looked over to see the Freelancer insignia appear on a monitor.

     “I think so.” Wash replied. The screen blinked and beeped before showing a display featuring information about…the artifact Epsilon had been in? Odd. “All right: data accepted.” Wash stood back. “Looks like we’re in business.”

     Tucker ran up, Lovebird riding the air currents next to him, enjoying the heat. “So, uh, what do you need Church for?” He asked, his voice arousing Fira’s suspicion. Something was up.

     Carolina’s voice went dangerous. “I just told you.”

     “Oh, yeah, I mean, but you can talk to me instead.” Tucker was struggling. “’Sup girl?”

     “Why on Earth would I ever want to do that?” Carolina growled.

     Of course, that brought Tucker’s confidence back. “Well, you know, we’re a perfect match! We’re both super good looking, bad ass rebel loners, and we’ve got the same color armor: greenish-blue.” Carolina stared silently. “Uh, aqua marine! Turquoise? Hey, what the fuck color is this anyway?”

     Wash jumped in before Carolina could freak. “Listen: it’s important that we figure out what’s on C.T.’s data pad. It might be our next clue to finding the Director.”

     Tucker looked at the display. “Hey, I know that thing!”

     Wash was surprised. “Wait. You recognize this artifact.” Fira felt a tingle of surprise. Wash didn’t? Well, he did only chase it around for a few minutes. Fira had spent more time with it, although not by too much. She was more surprised that he didn’t pick up on her knowledge.

     “Hell yeah! It was the biggest pain in the ass!” Tucker responded.

     Caboose ran up. Why, Fira didn’t know. “Oh, it’s Church! Yeah, he has lost a lot of weight.”

     “What?” Carolina demanded.

     “Oh, yeah. Caboose transferred Epsilon from the memory unit into that thing a long time ago.” Tucker explained.

     *It shot lasers at us.* Fira added helpfully.

     Wash looked at her. *Explain later.*

     “Where is it now?” Carolina asked, a hint of excitement growing.

     Only to be dashed by Tucker. “I don’t know; who cares?”

     “I do.” She replied.

     “Oh, well, uh, in that case, Caboose, tell her where it is.” Great.

     “Right, yes. Okay, right, yes. I will do that. Yes. Right now. We, um, left it?” Caboose was very…

     *Eloquent?* Wash supplied.

     *Precisely.* Fira resisted the urge to purr.

     “Where. Did. You. Leave. It?” Carolina demanded.

     “Oh, um, in a warehouse, yes.” Caboose answered, stepping backwards. Scales squawked uncomfortably.

     “In a warehouse!” He repeated.

     “How could you leave an ancient alien artifact lying on the ground in a warehouse!” Carolina snarled.

     “I mean, to be fair, you know, we had already broken it.” Caboose looked anywhere but at Carolina.

     Luckily for them, Fira thought, the display began to act up. It glitched, blinking and buzzing, before an error message came up: Data Corrupted.

     “Oh, that’s not right.” Wash said hesitantly.

     Carolina whirled and looked. “Ugh! I can’t believe we came all this way for nothing!” She ran past them. Timber looked at all of them pointedly before following.

     Wash sighed and looked at them Blues. “You guys are not making my life easy right now.”

     “Do we ever?” Tucker asked.

     “Good point.” Wash jumped down with another sigh. “Come on, Fira.”

     Fira climbed to her feet and jogged along beside Wash.

     *Artifact. Explain.* His short thoughts were not unkind.

     *Remember when we worked with…that monster, right before we were separated?* Fira still bared her teeth at the thought of the white armored traitor and his arrogant partner. Wash let it slide. *That orb thing that he started chasing? It was Epsilon in the artifact.*

     Wash nodded as he ran faster, trying to catch up to Carolina. *I do remember the lasers.*

     They crested a hill and looked down into a tunnel to see the ex-agent and wolf trotting down it, armored feet pounding angrily. Wash and Fira exchanged glances before following them. They got about halfway down before Carolina and Timber slowed to a halt. Wash and Fira stopped perhaps five yards away.

     “So, what’s the plan now?” Wash asked.

     “There’s an island nearby that I want to visit.” Carolina turned and faced them. “Shouldn’t take more than a day or so.”

     “That old fortress?” Wash shook his head. “Carolina, I’m not sure there’s a-”

     “Wash.” Carolina cut him off gently. “Trust me on this?” It was a request, not an order.

     Wash still looked away. “Right. You should probably listen to your instincts.”

     Carolina and Timber began to make their way back up the tunnel. “You stay here and keep the sim troopers from causing any trouble.” The commands were back. “We won’t be long. Timber deserves to go too.” She and the wolf left.

     Wash sighed and stared at the ground for a moment, then turned and followed them out. Fira watched him as they walked up. Wash didn’t speak.

     Finally at the top, Wash sighed once more and looked at the Reds and Blues. Carolina’s cycle was gone. “All right, everyone get in the temple. It’ll be dark soon.”

     “Hey, Wash, where exactly is she going?” Tucker asked.

     Wash didn’t stop moving. “She lost something. I think she just needs some time to try and find it again.”

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     Wash did not want to spend another second with the Reds and Blues. No more stupidity from Caboose. No more threats and shotguns from Sarge. No more frantic, nervous Adama. No more innuendos from Tucker. And especially no more bitching. Grif included. Wash did not care how much Grif wanted Oreos.

     “We are going to check the perimeter. Come on, Fira.” Wash said briskly, walking out before he smashed a wall. Again.

     Fira trotted up to match his pace, occasionally bumping comfortingly into his leg. Once outside, they began to walk around the temple. Normally, he would have sent her climbing around farther to check the extended area, but not tonight. He needed one sane person with him. Someone who was there to help him, not make more problems. He had enough of those.

     Carolina he could work with. Timber was easy to get along with. Sure, Carolina could be…trying, but everyone was, to some capacity. She was used to having her orders followed precisely and efficiently. And that was okay. Wash was used to following them. Fira even settled down enough to obey her without the distaste from before. She was keeping an open mind. It was clearly possible for someone new to work with her.

     It was also possible to deal with the Reds and Blues. In fact, being with them on their bases was the most relaxed time Wash could remember after this world had gone to shit. Sure, they whined and complained. A lot. But they accepted him so quickly. They got over what he had done to them and worked well under him. Their training had reached heights beyond what Wash had believed them capable of. The animals included; Fira clearly loved working and playing with them.

     Both sides were fine. And yet, put them together, and Wash could not handle it. They were too different, too extreme sides of the spectrum. How could he be expected to deal with all their crap? There was no way any person could and remain sane. Then again, according to his file, he wasn’t sane. That wasn’t making his job any easier. It was all just so goddamn frustrating!

     Wash let out a growl and shot a rock. The bullet bounced off and embedded itself in the sand, kicking up a dusty cloud behind it. Fira didn’t flinch.

      Wash sighed and continued patrolling. *How are you not so frustrated?*

     *I don’t have to deal with them. Your job has always been harder.* Fira replied, remaining beside him.

     Wash shook his head. The animals were always easier to deal with than the humans. Mainly because they were rarely asked to do anything directly by Wash without their partner.

     *They’re getting anxious too. They haven’t done anything since we broke Epsilon out days ago. They feel even more useless than their partners do. Maybe tomorrow we should, I don’t know, do some training or something?* Fira offered.

     *That’s a good idea.* Wash agreed. *I think partner training would be best. Keep them together.*

     Fira nodded. They were silent for a while before she sent her thoughts again, hesitantly. *Wash…I don’t want to try to tell you how to do your job or to manage Carolina but…do you think we could let up on the Reds and Blues, just a little? At least tell them what’s going on.*

     *Trust me, Fira, at this point, I wish I could. But there is no way to explain everything to them in a way that would make sense. Hell, I can’t even explain it completely to you. We have to listen to orders, Fira.*

     *…maybe the problem, then, is that you’re the only one who’s ever really had to do that.*

     Wash blinked. Well, she was right. Fira had only had to ever listen to him, and even then she still sometimes did her own thing. And if the Reds and Blues had ever truly listened and fully carried out an order, Wash would buy Grif food for the rest of his life. With his non-existent pay check, of course.

     *You’re right, I think. It’s just a big change for all of you. Tomorrow we’ll give them something to do.* Wash decided. After all, what more could he do for them? After the mission, then he would do his best to make it up to them.

     Wash and Fira walked in comfortable silence then, the large temple giving them plenty of time before they had to go back inside. The sun was near setting, though, and Wash didn’t want to spend the night outside. He knew how disorientating it could be.

     *Fira?* Wash asked as they finally approached the entrance back inside. *Don’t…don’t ever leave.*

     Fira sat down and Wash stopped next to her, looking over at the sun. He could feel her confusion, but it was soon replaced with a wave of affection. She rubbed against his leg and her purrs vibrated his armor. *I won’t. Even if I don’t agree with you, Washington, I won’t leave you.*

      Wash placed his hand on top of her head and stroked slowly. They stood quietly for a moment or two, before Fira’s ears flicked backwards. She sniffed the air, then spoke. *Caboose just walked out.*

     Sure enough, Wash heard him not a second later. “Sneaking… sneaking… sneaking… sneaking.”

     Wash looked over his shoulder and sighed. “Hello, Caboose.”

     “Hello, Agent Washington.” Caboose replied, still in a quiet tone.

     “Caboose, you know you’re supposed to be in the temple with the rest of your squad?”

     “Um, yes, um, well, um, but you see, um…I am spying on you.”

     Wash sighed and turned around. “And, why are you spying on me, Caboose?”

     “Well, yes, um, since everyone is kind of scared of you and, uh, Carolina, we figured we should try and get as much information on you guys as possible, so um…where do you see yourself in the next 5-10 years?”

     “Caboose, you do realize that when you spy on someone, no one’s actually supposed to know that you’re spying on them, right?”

     “Oh, yeah, I know, I just figured you wouldn’t tell anyone.” Caboose stood up, then squat back down. Scales flew off his shoulder and landed in front of Fira, staring at her.

     Wash frowned. “Wait, what makes you think that?”

     Caboose stood up. “Oh, I mean, come on, Agent Washington, I’m pretty sure we can trust you. I mean, we are friends.” Caboose turned and walked back into the temple, almost…offended by the question.

     Scales squawked at Fira. “We are friends.” He flew back inside, following his partner.

     Wash looked away from the temple. “Friends.”

     Fira whined softly in response to his confusion and pressed herself against him.

     Wash shook his head. Too much going on. “Come on, let’s get back inside. It’ll be dark soon. We’ll see what supplies we have.”

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     As it turned out, their supplies were minimal. Grif had apparently eaten a lot of them, and all that was left were a few preserved pieces of bird they had caught before entering the desert along with a few bags of chips Wash had threatened Grif for. Now, the remaining meat was cooking over their fire and the group was sitting around lazily. For once, the bickering had quieted. Fira lay against one of the walls, cleaning herself. Not too far away, Wash was rubbing a cloth over his own armor. The long strokes from her tongue was making Fira sleepy, despite her growling stomach.

     Against the opposite wall were the Reds and Blues. They spoke quietly to each other, or not at all. The conversations had stopped after she and Wash had walked in. Apparently, though, they were mad at Caboose for not getting any information. Then again, what did they expect?

     *Fira, can you ask Lovebird why Tucker was trying to cover for Church earlier today?* Wash asked her. He had been mulling over the events of the day and decided to take the most direct route and ask. Well, the second most direct route. He didn’t just ask Tucker.

     *I’m not sure Tucker will tell me.* Wash pointed out.

     Fira yawned and rose to her feet. *Sure.* She replied as she stretched. She padded over to where Lovebird, Ava, and Diego were huddled. By their small movements, they were talking with each other, but Fira had no idea what about. She could guess, though.

     *What are we doing?* Fira asked as she stopped just outside of their small group.

     Diego yawned, small but sharp teeth gleaming in the light of the fire. *Just talking.*

     *Okay…* Fira acknowledged the vague answer, but decided not to push it. *Hey, Lovebird, what was up with Tucker? He was acting pretty strange this afternoon.*

     Lovebird began to preen his feathers. *I’m not to tell you that.* He replied in a neutral tone.

     Fira tilted her head. *Why not?*

     Ava stepped forward suddenly with a growl, hackles up high. *Because you and Wash are helping her.*

     Fira’s ears went back and her own fur began to rise. *What’s that supposed to mean?*

     *That means that you aren’t welcome here.* Ava’s growls were near snarls. Her canine teeth were magnified in the light of the fire and her claws made eerie noises against the temple floors. Diego was at her side, his own fur raised and snarls bubbling out of his mouth. Lovebird watched silently. Fira’s ears flicked back as the Reds and Blues rose to their feet, Grif hiding Adama. Wash stepped forward; the humans prepared themselves too. *I’ve never trusted you. You show up and work with the Meta who caused all these problems. You and your partner killed Donut and Chester. You force us away from our homes, twice now! You demand that we work with you and that Freelancer bitch with her wolf. We are treated as less than the dirt beneath your feet, expected to do your biding anywhere, anytime. And then you have the nerve to think that we still accept you. Get away from us.* Ava’s muscles bunched and flexed.

     Fira felt the tension in the room like static electricity, but Ava’s words were the lightning. Fira dropped her head and tail and backed away. *I…I understand.* She turned slowly and went deeper into the temple.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     Wash watched as Fira’s tawny pelt disappeared into the shadows. He looked at Ava. The German Shepard was watching confusedly. She obviously expected to fight the jaguar and was shocked when Fira instead left. As was the rest of the room. Slowly, the others began to go to their activities, the talking ceased. Wash began moving again, too, but continued to watch the tunnel that she had disappeared down. Caboose and Scales were watching him but he ignored them.

     Finally, the two Blues moved up to him and stood near the fire. *Are you going to go after her?* Scales asked. Wash had never exchanged thoughts with the parrot. In fact, he had never heard him say anything that he wasn’t simply repeating. *Well?* The bird asked.

     Wash sighed. Might as well. *No. I think she needs some space.*

     *But she’s hurting.* Scales persisted.

     Wash frowned but didn’t answer. He knew that.

     *She feels very similar to how you feel when you think about how your friends left you in Project Freelancer.*

     Wash stood up angrily. *Shut it. Now.*

     *No one else can hear us, Washington. Caboose would not betray you.* Scales didn’t flinch.

     *We are friends.* Caboose agreed.

     Wash sat down. *How do you know this?*

     *I can feel it.* Scales replied.

     Wash frowned. *Through your connection?*

     Scales nodded. *You should go check on her.*

     Wash hesitated. *Why don’t you? I have to make sure they don’t burn dinner. Besides, she needs to know that animals are on her side too.*

     Scales fluttered his wings. *Okay. But she doesn’t blame you.* The parrot flew off. Lovebird watched him and seemed as if he would follow, then settled back down.

     Wash turned away from Caboose and looked at their dinner as it cooked. Of course she wouldn’t blame him.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     Fira ignored the sound of flapping wings, Scales, if she remembered the different wing flaps correctly. She ignored the click of claws hitting the stone floor. She ignored the steady clacks as the claws moved closer. She ignored the awkward silence as the bird waited for her to look up.

     She could not, however, ignore the pecking on her nose.

     Fira pawed at the bird, moving as suddenly as she could. Scales, however, wasn’t there. Now, he stood about a foot back.

     *Isolation is unhealthy.*

     Fira blew out air and curled back into her ball.

     *Wash is worried.*

     Fira pressed her nose deeper into her tail, the scent comforting.

     *You’ll miss dinner.*

     She closed her eyes.

     A wing brushed the top of her head, then flew off. Silence reigned again.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     Wash sighed as Lovebird and Scales flew back in, Fira’s share of meat still in their claws. She rejected it again. It had been two and a half hours, and still the jaguar refused to come out. Wash hadn’t managed to convince Ava to go and apologize, either. At least Lovebird had come to his senses.

     Wash shook his head and triple checked the water next to the fire pit. He left the coals smoldering for a bit of light and warmth. Simmons was taking the first watch. Initially, none of them had wanted to, but then Grif had pointed out that they really didn’t want the “bat-shit crazy Freelancer” around on not enough sleep, then had volunteered Simmons.

     Wash looked once more to the dark tunnel where his jaguar had disappeared, then shook his head and walked to one of the dimly lit walls. He sat down, leaned against it and placed his weapons on the ground next to him. He checked the safety, then rested his head on the wall with a sigh.

     The sim soldiers talked quietly for a few minutes more, but soon quieted down to sleep. Eventually, their breathing, or in Sarge’s case, snoring, turned steady. To Wash, sleep remained elusive. He wondered if it were the same for Fira.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     “Wash, wake up!” Tucker’s voice permeated Wash’s sleep. The temple was bright; someone had restarted the fire.

     “What?” Wash blinked a few times to see the soldier in his face, shaking him awake. “Tucker, what is it?”

     Tucker thrusted Wash’s assault rifle into his hands. “Something is coming! Something big, dude!”

     Wash frowned. “Tucker, there’s nothing. Go b-” A tremor shook the ground and a deep rumble was accompanied by the patter of shaking pebbles.

     The ex-Freelancer was on his feet in an instant. “Wake the others.” He ordered, looking around.

     *Fira?* He called out. There was no response. Wash ignored the cold sweat that began. The two of them never had very good range on their communication. She was probably just too far away.

     Another tremor and Wash grabbed a piece of wood from the fire and looked around, taking his torch to the walls.

     “Um, what do we do?” Grif squeaked.

     “Wash?” Simmons asked when there was no reply.

     Wash shook his head. The sound was coming from deeper in. “I don’t know what it is.”

     “We should g-get out of here.” Grif began gathering his mess of snacks.

     Wash shook his head. “Fira is still down there. We aren’t leaving her.”

     “Then go get her!” Tucker demanded.

     Wash gave him an angry look. “We all will. We shouldn’t split up. Come on.”

     “Dude, I am not going in there.” Grif said firmly.

     “Divide and conquer!” Sarge added.

     “Come on, she can’t be that far in. We’ll just get her and get-” Wash’s words were cut off by a mighty roar as a what can only be described as a giant worm rose up out of the ground right in front of him, smashing through the stone floor like paper. The first thing Wash noticed was its nose; it was flat and narrow at the end, like a beak, and remained pretty flat on the bottom as it became more round at the top until it was the cylinder of the body. Next, he noticed everything else. The thing had rows of sharp teeth. Pointed spines lined its body and its tail was a mass of more spines.

     “Well shit.” Wash muttered. He thrust the flaming torch into the body of the beast and leapt backwards, ignoring the screams and curses from those behind him. Wash opened fire, releasing as many bullets into the worm as he could before the creature cried out and disappeared back into the earth.

     “Ha! That was easy. Haven’t I told you boys about the importance of superior firepower? All you need to do is blast ‘em until-” It was Sarge’s turn to get cut off and his smug words were interrupted by Scales flying at full speed directly at Wash’s visor.

     “What the hell?” Wash waved his arms and staggered backward, trying to ward the bird away without damaging him.

     Scales cried out a warning and the earth erupted again- this time right in front of Wash. He was flung into the air with a cry as the worm filled his senses with its roar and stench. Even as he flew through the air, though, Wash was aiming and firing. He hadn’t been a part of Project Freelancer for nothing.

     Despite Scales’ attempt, Wash recognized that he simply wasn’t far enough out of the way of the worm’s mouth and the rows of teeth were coming for him.

     Vaguely, he heard Tucker yelling something, but Wash ignored him as he pulled a grenade. “Eat this.” He snarled and tossed it into the worm’s mouth.

     And then Lovebird and Scales each hit one of his arms, their weight enough to move him. Combined with the explosion of the grenade and Wash was in the clear.

     He hit the ground and rolled to his feet, backing away from the murderous monster and hoping for its death. Unfortunately, the grenade only seemed to make it angrier.

     Wash yelled as the worm thrust its head at him, enraged at the one who hurt it. He finished off his round into the worm to no avail. Wash’s mind desperately raced as it tried to find a way out of the situation, also fruitless. “Go, get out of here!” He yelled at the sims as he dove out of the way of the head- and away from the exit.

     “What about you?” Tucker hollered back.

     Wash finally finished reloading and fired again. “Just go! Help Carolina finish off the Director.”

     He caught a glimpse of Tucker as the soldier stared at him before Lovebird pulled his hand and Tucker followed the rest of the soldiers out.

     Wash aimed his gun, trying to hit the writhing worm’s eyes. “Take care of yourselves.”

     The worm, unfortunately, had noticed that the rest of its prey escaped and it roared, barreling towards the door. Wash grimaced and pulled out his knife. “I am the greatest idiot ever,” He charged toward the worm, yelling out, “of all time!”

     The great beast turned as he jammed his knife into its side, goo oozing out of the wound. He pulled it out and lifted it to stab again, just as the worm whipped its head around and hit him, the pointed spines piercing through his gloves even as Wash was thrown backwards. He hit the wall and shook his head, dazed, as the worm spun towards him.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     Fira raced through the corridors, ears swiveling as she struggled to remember how to get back to the exit. Her panic for her friends made her too anxious to focus enough to use her senses much and she was running unknowingly through the temple.

     “Just go! Help Carolina finish off the Director.”

     Wash’s voice found her and she snarled as she spun around as quickly as she could. He was trying to protect them, sure, but that was suicidal! Whatever he was fighting, it wasn’t going well. He would need all the help he could get, but he just sent it away. The idiot!

     Fira’s pounding feet failed to drown out the attacker’s roars and she pressed on harder, hoping she was correct. She found herself intimately grateful that Wash had taken her armor off. She was faster without it.

     Wash’s classic “of all time!” reached her, louder now than before. She snarled in triumph and ran finally into light, blinking to see Wash get thrown into a wall- and sit there.

     Fira let loose a roar and leapt, her claws digging into the worm and she pulled herself on top of it, rushing toward its eyes. The worm’s spines pierced her skin but Fira ignored the pain, focusing on her goal. The worm didn’t feel the small dig of her claws, not until she reached its head. It swerved away from Wash and slammed into a wall, Fira barely pulling her paws out of the way. She was thrown off balance and gripped harder, now only trying to stay on.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

     “Fira?” Wash muttered as the worm suddenly turned and went past him, the familiar tawny pelt on top. “Fira!” “Just go! Help Carolina finish off the Director.”

     Wash got to his feet, ignoring his pounding head, and watched as she rode on top of the bucking worm. He looked around for his gun, having dropped it when he pulled out the knife. It lay across the room and he sprinted for it, diving out of the way of the heedless worm. Grabbing the gun, he spun and shot, luck and skill landing one of the bullets in one of its giant eyes.

     The worm jerked and thrashed. “Fira!” Wash cried as she was sent hurtling through the air.

     *I’m good.* Fira replied a second later as the worm struggled to see with only one eye.

     *Go for the other eye.* Wash ordered, spying the rest of his grenades.

     Fira’s roar was her answer. The worm jerked away from Wash, presumably as she attacked.

     *Bring it this way.* Wash told her, watching carefully yet feeling useless.

     Fira dashed to the other side of the worm to where Wash could see her, and the worm’s good eye followed. He watched anxiously as she darted away from its seeking jaws, always remaining just out of range. She snarled in frustration and stopped her movements, waiting as the worm lashed out towards her. She jumped even as its jaws reached her. Then she was out of his sight, lost behind the spray of blood.

     Wash forced his concern out of his mind and pulled the pin on the grenade. The worm writhed and shrieked horribly in agony. He threw the small explosive and leapt away, calling for Fira to do the same. The blast caught him in the air and he hit the ground hard for the umpteenth time.

     He rolled onto his side and watched the worm tunnel back into the ground. The vibrations of its movement betrayed its retreat. Wash lay on the ground, panting, as he waited for the worm to be gone.

     When the tremors ceased, Wash forced himself to his feet, groaning. His left arm hung awkwardly at his side and his right ankle gave out beneath his weight. He shook his head and cast his disoriented mind out to where Fira was slowly blinking her own befuddlement away.

     Wash limped over to where she lay as a mess of dust, blood, and jaguar. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.” He mumbled inaudibly, trusting her to understand.

     Fira slowly rose, one paw hanging in the air and a shock of pain running through both of them as their wounds mingled in their minds. *Let’s just get out.*

     Together, they managed to get to the exit, which was thankfully still open. Wash would have sat down and given in if it weren’t. Fira nodded her head slowly and tiredly, her mouth lolling open to pant.

     Outside, the sun was just turning the sky into Picasso’s palette. Wash looked down at his exhausted partner. “Should we just wait for them to come to us?”

     Fira considered it as they continued their slow advance. *Gotta keep up appearances. They aren’t far ahead. I hear them arguing.* She decided finally. Wash grunted in reply and set his attention to moving.

     The Reds and Blues were across the ridge maybe a grifball field away. Tucker was trying to convince the Reds to go back for them. Wash nearly tripped when Tucker called them “friends who had frequently stuck their necks out for them”. Fira nudged him along.

     Finally, it seemed that Tucker decided, quite vocally, to “fuck it” and he turned and began walking back to the temple, Lovebird and Scales flying overhead with Caboose just behind.

     Tucker stopped, then began to run as he saw Wash and Fira. The others followed, Grif demanding his money from Simmons.

     “Dude, you look like hell.” Tucker exclaimed as they stopped in front of the ex-Freelancer and jaguar.

     “Feel like it too.” Wash responded, forcing strength into his voice.

     Tucker shook his head. “Damn. Caboose, give me the unit.” Tucker activated the portable healing unit. The warm tingle enveloped his body and Fira sighed in content at his side.

     “How the fuck did you survive that thing?” Grif demanded.

     Wash gestured with his good arm. “Fira.”

     The sim troopers looked at the feline. “Damn.” Sarge muttered.

     “Agent Washingtub. Kitty. I am glad you made it.” Caboose said.

     Wash smiled for an instant. “So am I.” He cleared his throat purposefully. “If you don’t mind, I think we are going to rest.”

     The Reds and Blues stepped out of their way and Wash started forward as Fira grabbed the unit from Tucker. He stopped only a few feet later as tension prickled along his spine.

     Turning around, Fira and Ava were staring at each other. Both animals had raised fur and bared teeth. Fira was a frightening figure despite the unit in her mouth as blood dripped down from her body.

     After endless moments, Ava lowered her head in small, forced jerks. Finally she broke eye contact.

     Fira flicked her tail dismissively and started forward again. *Lovebird, Scales, fly around a bit and see if you can’t find anything to eat. Our supplies are probably lost.*

     *Of course.* Lovebird replied and took to the air, Scales just behind.

     Wash shook his head and resumed walking, Fira once more at his side. They reached what she determined to be an adequate distance away and she set the unit down.

     “Come on. Let’s set these wounds before we sleep.”

     Wash sighed as he mentally prepared himself for forcing his dislocated shoulder back, choosing to ignore the confrontation. The animals were under Fira’s command; it was her job to work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up guys: I'm gone all summer marching corp so there will probably not be anything for months after June 11, especially since when I get back I really need to focus on college apps. Just letting you know now so there's not confusion as to why I'm gone again for months. Thanks for your patience, commitment, kudos, and reviews! Honestly, they mean so much to me!


	41. Chapter 42

            Wash sighed as he watched the same dull scenery passed by their near-flying Warthog. Carolina had heard the story of their fight with the worm-gantuan (compliments of Sarge), and had insisted that he rest while someone else drives. He had forgotten how insistent Carolina could be with her…kindness. But with the outside world as dull as can be and Fira asleep in the back, Wash was struggling to stay awake.

            But he had to. Carolina had implanted Epsilon. Epsilon! He seemed different now, even if his relationship with Wash had been violently short. Still, he didn’t trust the AI. Not after knocking him out of commission for so long.

            He felt pretty confident that Carolina could handle him, as long as she hadn’t put him in her head implants. She could eject him pretty quickly out of her helmet, but that didn’t mean he was entirely certain of her safety.

            Besides, he wasn’t sure how…stable she was. After visiting the site where York died, combined with how obsessed she was with catching the Director, she might put aside her personal health in favor of her need for revenge. She definitely did not care about the sim troops. Even when she had been obsessed with beating Texas, Carolina had always cared about them. She may not have shown it, but Wash knew she hurt when they were injured, even if it was only something minor. This, though… this was out of control, much more obsessive than before. Wash could only hope that the moment wouldn’t come when Carolina forced him to choose between her and the sim soldiers. He didn’t know which he would choose.

###

            Wash sent rousing thoughts towards Fira, much to the jaguar’s displeasure, as they neared Valhalla. He rolled his eyes behind the protective blind of his visor as she groaned and stretched, pushing against the back of his seat to emphasize her displeasure. Tucker brought the Warthog to a quick yet still smooth halt. He hopped out and jogged up to Carolina and her Mongoose. Fira was only a few steps behind him. Both of them dutifully ignored the stiffness in their bodies as Carolina and Timber both stared straight ahead.

            “Pelican’s over there. That’s where Tex ended up.” Wash gestured with his rifle.

            “You mean her body ended up there.” Carolina corrected instantly.

            “Right.” Wash conceded.

            Carolina jumped off the Mongoose. “Show me.” The four began to jog towards the crash site.

            “Wait!” Simmons’ high-pitched cry stopped them. “What about the military? This could all be a trap, remember?”

            Shit…

            “What are you talking about?” Carolina asked incredulously.

            “Wash told us we were fugitives of the law! Bandits! Cast out by society with no hope of redemption!” Thanks, Sarge.

            Simmons jumped in quickly. “Yeah, and that the UNSC would be waiting for us when we got back.”

            Wash felt the heat of Carolina’s gaze. “It was a possibility.” He defended himself, feeling oddly like they were back on the _Mother of Invention_ and Carolina had just caught him eating in his helmet again. 

            “Let me get this straight.” Carolina looked at him. “You lied to them, let them think that the UNSC actually cares about this place? For what purpose?”

            Wash winced. He didn’t think Carolina would accept that he simply didn’t want the sim troopers to leave. He certainly didn’t want to be left alone with Carolina, despite their many, many flaws. They were good people.

            “Well?” Carolina demanded.

            “I didn’t think splitting up was a good idea. They probably wouldn’t have made it back by themselves.” Wash finally stated. Neither group was going to be very happy with that answer, but at least the displeasure was more balanced. And it was partially true.

            “What?! We’re capable!” Simmons sputtered.

            “Dirty Blue! I knew you were lying!” Sarge added.

            “Enough. It doesn’t matter.” Carolina cut in harshly. “Wash, check the area, see if you can find anything. I’m going to the crash site.”

            “Do you kn-”

            “I can find it.” Carolina cut off Wash’s question. He fought hard to not lower his head and felt Fira lift hers, lips curling ever so slightly.

            Simmons looked at them hopefully. “So, are you guys going to give us anything to do?”

            “Just sit tight.” Carolina answered quickly. “In fact, don’t do anything.” She turned away, then looked back to add a quick, “at all.”

            Simmons did lower his head, then replied a dejected, “all right.” Carolina and Timber turned away and began jogging. Wash gestured to Fira and together, they too jogged off, searching for any clues to the Director. Wash, however, was beginning to truly question why.

*3333*

            Fira followed close behind Wash. He hadn’t said anything to her, but his attitude towards Carolina was changing. He was less certain about her motives, her decisions, even, to some degree, her stability. She couldn’t blame him- she had been uneasy with the aggressive ex-Freelancer from the start. Despite that, she felt bad for Wash. He had been delighted when she showed up, ready to follow her and do anything for her. But not this, or at least not like this. Fira couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like, to lose your entire family, be reunited, then find out that they are overcome with the need for revenge. It had to be worse than the initial loss.

            Yet, Wash continued to follow her. Maybe he wanted the days of the _Mother of Invention_ back. Despite everything that happened, he had been happy. The early days were some of the best of his life. And now…now he was here. Like this. It wasn’t fair.

            *What is?* Wash asked her ruefully.

            Fira jumped. She hadn’t realized that she was transmitting her thoughts.

            Wash chuckled, but it wasn’t honest. *We’ll have to work on that.* He let the topic drop as they walked under Tex’s ship.

            Carolina’s voice floated over as they appeared on the other side. “What’ve you got?”

            “Not much. Some keys, shell casings, a dog tag…” Wash began to reply before Carolina cut him off, rather rudely in Fira’s opinion. Wash’s, too.

            “I was talking to Church.”

            “Oh.” Wash looked away. Timber looked over, disapproval weighing on Fira’s shoulders from his gaze before he turned away. “Sorry, I-”

            “Hey, what’s up, someone call?” The Epsilon projection appeared from the ship. Wash deflated and Fira nudged him comfortingly, unsure of what else to do.

            “Yeah.” Carolina replied testily. “Find anything yet?”

            “No, not yet, but the on-board computer program is an old friend of mine. She’s doing her best to help me out.”

            “Good. Keep it up.” Church flashed away and Carolina looked at them. “Wash, Fira, is there a reason you’re just standing there, doing nothing? Get back to it.”

            Wash turned away from her. “Um, right. Yes sir, Boss.” He jogged away, faster than normal.

            Fira lingered a moment as Carolina went back to staring at the ship. Timber looked at Fira pointedly. Fira curled her lips and lowered her head, ears pinning back in a clear threat. Timber didn’t look fazed, but that didn’t matter. The message certainly got across.

            She turned and ran after Wash, who didn’t comment. His jaw was set in anger and he ran with loud, stomping steps. Fira could feel the rush and boil of emotions inside of him and for once tried to quiet her own. She loved to run, loved the feeling of the earth as she pushed away from it. But not now. Instead, she did her best to glide over the ground, her steps as quiet as his were loud. For once, she ran in the proper spot- head parallel to his knee, instead of charging ahead. She had seen him angry before- at its worst, at her. This was different. He wasn’t just angry, he was…hurt. He cared about Carolina, had respected her. He had lost her, once. Then got her back, only to learn that it wasn’t her. Not really. It hadn’t been since Tex came along.

            Fira’s musings were interrupted by Wash’s pressure against her mind, stronger than normal. She skipped a step, scrambling for footing to catch up. There was no usual amusement from Wash.

            Fira opened her mind and Wash’s pressed further in. Escape. He needed to escape. So, they slowed in the middle of the canyon, not caring about their surroundings. Wash pulled away from her for a moment and Fira waited patiently as he sat on the ground, knees up and elbows resting on them, his head in his hands. Then, he pressed again against her and she relaxed. Wash’s presence flooded in and Fira began to trot away from his body.

            _Faster._

            They moved to a lope, the scenery coming closer and going by.

            _Faster._

            Paws sped up, running now, nearly sprinting. The wind began its quiet whistle, their fur brushed down.

            _Faster!_

            A full-fledged sprint now. Tawny body low to the ground. Wind howling a pained cry. Ears pinned down. Nostrils flared. Every step precise yet recklessly fast. There was nothing, nothing but the next step. And the next. And the next. They pelted past the Reds, standing outside of their old base, ignoring the startled cries. Careening towards the rock face, there was no turning, no stopping, nothing. Every muscle tensed and released in an instant, hurtling them into the air, body twisting. Paws hit the wall, body sideways, and legs bent, then pushed off again, launching them away from the wall.

            Wide nostrils picked up the scent of an animal, unfamiliar and small. Prey. Still moving at breakneck speed, they pursued the scent. Moments later, something small burst out of the underbrush that lined the cliff walls. Two quick bounds and they were on top of it. The sheer force killed it and they finally stopped, blood spattering their legs and stomach, painting their chest and underside of their head. They wobbled, dizzy and gasping for breath.

            An angered scream and the sound of something being hit shock them back into themselves.

            _Carolina. Let’s go._

            They trotted back to where Wash’s body sat. They had only ran for a short period of time, but had managed to cover a significant distance and it took time for them to get back. Neither was in a hurry.

            Fira sighed quietly as Wash left her mind and back into his own. She began to lick herself, ignoring the odd taste of the unfamiliar blood, amongst other things, as she waited for him to be ready. She didn’t get very far though, the blood already partially dried. Wash would need to clean off her armor, in addition to a bath for herself. But, that could wait. She followed him back to where Carolina was growing more and more angry.

            “Nothing. Nothing, a dead end. Dammit, not again!” In anger, Carolina punched the ship.

            Epsilon promptly appeared. “Hey, watch it! I’m still in here.”

            “Response teams beat us to the crash, plain and simple. We knew the chances of finding something here were slim.” Wash was losing patience.

            Timber stepped forward, his cool eyes settling on Fira. *Why are you all bloody?*

            Fira barely managed to keep from snarling. *Killed.*

            *Did you eat it?* His question was instant, almost taking Fira off guard.

            *No.* She replied, confused.

            Timber flashed his teeth. *You are as bad as them. Killing without purpose. Without need. You don’t even know what you killed.*

            Fira resisted the urge to step back. *Then what do you call this ‘mission’?*

            This time, Timber stepped closer, his eyes narrow and his fur rising. *Revenge is different. You don’t understand.*

            Fira snarled and stepped up as well. *Taking revenge for what? Uprooting you from a content life? Driving your partner to doing things they didn’t want to do? Sounds familiar.*

            The two advanced on each other, their words ceased and snarls and growls bubbling out of them.

            Something shifted to Fira’s right and she jerked her head, seeing Carolina lift her gun. And aim it at her.

            Timber leapt forward, taking her in the side. Fira snarled and whipped her head around, snapping at the wolf and grazing his muzzle.

            Something got between them, forcing them apart. Fira was an inch from shoving past it when she recognized the grey armor. Wash stood between Fira and Timber. And between Fira and Carolina.

            “Go spread the word. We’re leaving.” Carolina growled.

            “But, we just got here.” Wash’s protest caught Fira’s interest, but she didn’t look away from Timber.

            “What’s your point?”

            “Well, don’t you think we’re pushing these guys a little too hard? This place is pretty much home to them; they may not be ready to leave it so soon.”

            “Yeah, I’m real choked up about it.” Epsilon interjected.

            Carolina walked forward. “Despite what those idiots may think, this is not a road trip.” She stopped inches away from his face. Fira tensed up, snarls coming louder. “This is a mission. And I will see it completed. Is that understood, Agent Washington?”

            There was a beat of silence, and in that moment, Wash’s emotions drained. The hurt was gone. The confusion. The tear between obedience and friendship. All that was left was the anger. And a new one: disregard.

            Wash turned his back on Carolina. “Yes, Boss,” the final word dripped with irony and disrespect. Fira gave one more snarl for good measure, then followed Wash away from his past.

*10.2*

            Wash jogged up to Tucker and Caboose, mulling over Fira and Timber’s aggression. The animals had always been less covert about their feelings, always more willing to deal with them openly. And, they would reflect their partner’s feelings as well. Truth be told, Wash forced himself physically between the animals because he didn’t trust himself to enter Fira’s mind. He might be too tempted to act on the emotions.

            “We’re leaving.” He said flatly, interrupting Caboose’s ramblings.

            “Woah, wait what?” Tucker stared at him incredulously.

            “Look, Carolina said we’re leaving. I don’t know where. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn’t listen.” Wash sighed and looked to the ground. “I’m sorry. Pack up your things.” He turned and left, hoping the Blues would understand. He didn’t want them against him. Not after how nice they had been. How welcoming. How…friendly.

            He could hear Tucker grumbling and moments later, Lovebird flew close to Fira and glided next to her. He knew they were talking, but let Fira handle it. A minute or so later, the bird nodded sharply and flew forward, then back to Tucker.

            *What was that?* He asked Fira.

            The jaguar didn’t look at him. *I told him what happened.*

            Wash nodded. *They deserve to know.*

            Fira looked up at him but didn’t reply, thoughtful. Wash could hear the boots of Tucker and Caboose not far behind and felt a flash of relief.

            Finally, they caught up to Carolina and Timber, who were near the vehicles, and jogged past them, keeping one of the Warthogs between them. Just in case.

            Tucker, however, confronted Carolina. “Hey, what’s the deal? We’re leaving already?”

            “That’s right. You got a problem with that.” Well, shit. Why did she always have to start a fight.

            Wash was about to turn back when he heard Epsilon’s voice, suggesting that he talk to the Blues instead. Probably safer. He continued on to make sure they were ready to move out, jogging over to Red Base.

            As he neared, he could hear Grif and Simmons talking.

            “Hey, Simmons?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”

            “You mean metaphysically?”

            “No, I mean why are we going through all this trouble to find one guy?” Grif sounded bitter. Upset.

            “I don’t know, he’s evil or something?”

            “Yeah, but so what? I don’t have a problem with him.”

            “Yeah, but, he’s the one that started all of this, you know? The reason we had to deal with the Freelancers and the AI and the Meta. I mean, when you think about it, he’s the reason why we’re here.”

            Sarge’s voice entered the conversation. “Yup. He’s a real dirtbag, all right. But, even if he’s six feet under, we’ll still be in the same damn spot.”

            “Uh, sir?” Simmons asked.

            “All I’m saying is we made it back to base in one piece. Even found the rest of our team. So do you boys really think running off again will make things any better? ‘Cause the way I see it, leaving this place is only going to make things worse.” Wash dipped his head, then turned away, the statement having too much truth.

            “Hm. I guess you have a point, Sarge.” Grif replied, emphasizing the point.

            Wash walked around the base, then jogged over, making news as he ran. Fira’s tail flickered and he felt her alert the Red animals that they were coming. So he wasn’t surprised when the Reds were all waiting for them. Even Donut, the chimp, and Doc.

            Wash stopped short and scratched his neck awkwardly. “Oh, uh, hey.”

            “Agent Washington, how is it going?” Donut asked brightly as the other Reds just stood to one side.

            “Uh, good. I guess.”

            “Dude, I would not call our situation ‘good’.” Grif interjected, then quieted at a sharp elbow from Simmons.

            “How are you, uh, not dead? Sorry, by the way.” Wash ignored Grif.

            Donut just laughed, the chimp shifting uncomfortably. “My armor locked up, then Doc came and healed me! Chester was only hit in the shoulder, so she was okay too!”

            Wash stared. “Chester is a she?”

            “Just, don’t ask.” Grif told him. “Why are you here?”

            Wash faced them. “We’re moving out.”

            He could hear Simmons roll his eyes. “We know that. So why are you here? To force us to go?”

            Wash hesitated, and got lucky. Ava howled, an announcement people nearing.

            Simmons sighed. “Great.”

            *Carolina. Timber. And the Blues.* Fira told Wash.

            Wash nodded. The Reds’ reaction was…understandable. And who knew what Carolina wanted. Or why she was here and not waiting by the vehicles.

            “We need a private place to talk. Now.” She began without announcement. Wash frowned. Both Carolina and Timber were tense, more so than usual. Her tone offered no chance for refusal.

            Sarge apparently thought the same thing. “There’s the holo room.”

            “Is it secure?”

            “As secure as victory over the Blue Army.”

            “Take us there.”

            The Reds led them deeper into their base, then down a non-regulation stairway. Naturally.

            The room they entered had to span more than just the area of the base. Somehow, the Reds must have broken into the tunnels in order to make this room. If nothing else, they somehow had to get the resources to make a giant holographic simulation room, which in itself was impressive.

            “Let me get this straight,” Tucker began. “You guys built an enormous room capable of creating realistic holographic simulations, but you couldn’t figure out how to walk across a canyon and capture our flag?”

            “Well actually,” Grif corrected, coming to a stop. “Lopez built it.”

            “Okay, now that I believe.”

            “And, if you recall, we did manage to capture your flag.” Simmons pointed out smugly. “So, suck it, Blue.”

            “Yeah, well our team has more kills!” Caboose shot back.

            Sarge joined in. “Team kills don’t count, Bluetard.”

            “You don’t make the rules!” Caboose replied.

            Wash suppressed his laughter. “Technically, Project Freelancer makes the rules. And I say, Blue Team gets to add my kill count to theirs.” God, it felt good to banter again.

            “Lame.” Grif replied, but there was no tension in his voice, a relaxation Wash hadn’t heard in a long time.

            “Listen up.” Carolina interrupted from where she stood facing them. “We’ve got big news.” Yup, the tension was back.

            Caboose gasped. “You and Wash are taking your relationship to the next level. I knew it. The writing was all over the walls.”

            What?!

            *What?*

            “No.” Epsilon’s voice answered. Wash looked over to see the same apparition that he had seen so long ago, when Alpha claimed to be a ghost. Oh boy.

            The apparition flickered a few times, then appeared to be solid. Wash could feel Fira’s tail flicker in interest. This could not be good. “We’ve found the Director.”

            Wash’s eyes widened and Fira’s tail lashed a few times. Not far away, Ava’s fur rose and Diego’s claws scratched the ground. Adama began to scramble around nervously, unable to keep still. The birds remained unreadable.

            Naturally, Caboose noticed the important things. “Church! You’re big again! What has she been feeding you?”

            Wash ignored him, as per usual. It was getting easy. “You know where the Director is hiding?”

            “That’s right.” Carolina answered.

            Epsilon took over. “He’s hold up in one of his offsite facilities.” Images appeared over his head. “Similar to the ones we’ve seen before.”

            “But we have no idea what kind of modifications the Director may have made over the last few years.” Carolina added as the images changed to show different angles of the facility.

            “Or if he has any sort of security with him.” Epsilon tagged on.

            “Essentially,” Carolina continued. “We need to be ready for anything. So. Let’s go over the plan.”

            Grif looked at her sharply. “What plan?”

            “The plan to take down the Director.” Epsilon answered.

            There was a pause, and Grif and Simmons exchanged looks. “Uh, I thought the plan was that we help you _find_ the Director.”

            “And, we did!” Simmons agreed brightly. “So, good job everyone! Way to hustle out there.”

            “The plan changed.” Carolina said testily.

            Wash felt his anger spark. She was going to continue dragging them through this? Fira’s tail lashed again. “So then what exactly is the plan?”

            “Infiltrate the facility and neutralize all hostiles.” Carolina answered firmly.

            Grif spoke up before Wash could retort. “Right. What’s our plan then?”

            Carolina glared at him. “That’s your plan. I’m counting on all of you.” At her side, Timber’s eyes narrowed.

            “But you said we were the worst soldiers you ever met! And you were right! You’re very perceptive!”

            “Look.” Carolina near growled and Timber actually did. “I just need enough time to get to the Director.”

            Wash ran forward, putting himself near the Reds and Blues. Fira followed close, her own body answering Timber’s aggression. “So we’re just the distraction.”

            “No, Wash, you’re on lock duty. I need you with me.” Carolina answered.

            *She’s going to leave them to fend alone.* Fira snarled.

            “Uh,” Caboose spoke up. “We have to fight all the bad guys by ourselves.”

            “Fuck. That.” Tucker said flatly.

            There was no way. “Yeah, Carolina, maybe I should stay with the others-”

            “Leave personnel decisions to me, Agent Washington.” Wash felt his confidence deflate. Fira did not feel the same. Just as Carolina took angry steps towards Wash, Fira stepped forward as well, eyes locked with Timber.

            “Look, will you guys quit complaining and do something for once?” Epsilon spat.

            Sarge stared at him. “Son, are you forgetting we saved your sorry ass from the military?”

            “Yeah,” Simmons agreed. “We almost died trying to find you!”

            “Oh, boo hoo.” Epsilon mocked and stepped forward. “Why don’t you come back when you’re on your second or third life. Then we’ll compare notes.”

            The Red animals all tensed noticeably and Lovebird ruffled his wings. Scales remained still. “Wow. Fuck off, Blue.” Grif turned and began to walk away, one hand on Adama.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” Carolina accused.

            Grif stopped and said over his shoulder, “I’m going home.” He continued out.

            “Oh, that’s great, Grif!” Epsilon called. “We can always count on you to duck out when there’s work to do.”

            “Well, you can count me out too.” Sarge put a hand on Diego’s back.

            “What?” Carolina stared and Timber growled.

            “Don’t get me wrong.” Sarge answered. “Busting into a military base on a rescue mission is a lot of fun. But I’m not getting turned into Swiss cheese so the two of you can settle some personal vendetta. This ain’t our fight.”

            “Took the words right out of my mouth, sir.” Simmons agreed. Wash felt himself silently cheering for the Reds. Fira sat down smugly.

            “Both of you, be quiet!” Carolina demanded, her control slipping.

            Tucker glared at her. “Dude, this is bullshit.”

            “Tucker!” Epsilon accused.

            “Be. Quiet! That’s an order.” Carolina stepped close to Tucker. Too close. Timber prowled forward, making Lovebird _very_ uncomfortable. Fira got to her feet again, tense. Wash began to creep forward, Fira moving around to distract Timber.

            “Guess what, psycho! I don’t take orders from you anymore!” Tucker shot back.

            “Well, what about now?”  Carolina raised her rifle and aimed it at Tucker.

            Wash’s hands reflectively shot up and he aimed his own pistol at her head before he realized his actions. “Don’t. Do that.”

            “Wash?” Carolina’s voice… shook? “What are you doing?” Must have been his imagination…right?

            “Protecting my friends. Now, lower your weapon.” Wash ordered, Fira giving him emotional strength even as she and Timber were almost nose to nose, despite Fira’s larger size.

            “You’re siding with them?” Carolina hissed even as she lowered her gun.

            Epsilon sounded frantic. “Wash, I don’t understand! We found the Director! We can make him pay! This is what we wanted.”

            Wash lowered his own pistol. “All I want is for you to leave.” He switched his pistol for his rifle, ordering Fira to stand down. She did so, but unhappily, returning to his side. “I’ve already caused them enough problems in the past. And I’ll be damned if I let you cause anymore.” He turned away from Carolina, ordering Fira to follow his lead, then walked away. They made it to where Tucker and the others stood before stopping at Epsilon’s words.

            “So that’s it? You’re just going to turn your back on us?”

            Wash turned around. “Epsilon, I know that it-”

            “No, no, you’re right.” Epsilon caught him off, dripping in sarcasm. “I guess I should have seen that coming. It’s not exactly like you’re new to the concept.” A menagerie of emotions flickered in Wash.

            “Son, don’t you think that’s a little harsh?” Sarge asked. Wash felt a flash of comfort.

            “But you guys?” Epsilon turned to the Reds. “After all the shit you put me through? I really thought you’d have my back.”

            “Us? What the hell’d we do?” Grif asked.

            “You shot me in the head. You put a bomb in my gun. You killed me with my own tank. And that’s just how we met!” Epsilon began to grow, flickering and darkening red.

            “Church, calm down! What’s your problem?” Tucker sounded almost scared. Wash and Fira together stepped forward, between the sim soldiers and Epsilon.

            “You’re my problem! You’ve always been my problem! Each and every one of you is just a problem that I have to deal with on a daily basis!” Epsilon’s voice boomed, echoing in the large room. Ava and Diego cowered back and Lovebird began to flutter his wings anxiously. Fira snarled and tensed her muscles. Wash himself grew still, while the Reds stepped backwards. Tucker moved subtly, shifting to get between Epsilon and…Caboose.

            There was a long pause. Tucker’s head dropped, then he turned and left, Lovebird flying at his side. Wash watched them go.

            “Guys…” Epsilon began, slowly shrinking. Sarge turned, paused next to his men, nodded, and all began to walk out. “Guys, wait a minute.” Epsilon tried again, down to the size of a normal AI.

            Wash signaled Fira, then began to follow. He stopped, realizing that Fira wasn’t at his side. Instead, she was next to Caboose, who was still standing, staring at Epsilon.

            “Caboose…” Epsilon tried. The blue soldier stared for a long while, then backed away, never taking his eyes off of Epsilon. Finally, he turned and began to slowly walk away, Scales gliding next to him on nearly silent wings.

            “Forget it, Church.” Carolina said, trying to reassure him. “We don’t need them.”

            Wash called to Fira again, who turned and followed Caboose. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Carolina, but you need to figure out the difference between your friends and your enemies.” He turned and followed Fira, leaving his former boss, his former AI, and one of his dead friends’ partner alone.

            Once outside of the room, he looked around. All the sim soldiers were walking towards Blue base. Sticking together.

            Wash sighed and stared at the sky. Fira brushed herself under his hand, rubbing against his leg. *You did the right thing.*

            Wash ran his hand along her fur, then continued walking. *I know. So why does it feel like this?*

            Fira had no answer.


	42. Animal Bonds Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so it could get out faster. Happy New Year!

Fira tilted her head back, nostrils flaring as she sniffed the breeze that rustled the grass around her. Now that Carolina, Timber, and Epsilon were gone, she and Wash were once more the uncontested leaders, despite the “red vs blue” war reengaging.

For the first few days, Fira had helped them defeat the Reds time and time again, enjoying the feeling of victory. Now, though, it had grown tiresome. Wash felt unsatisfied, always, at the lack of challenge and hardship. Their greatest concern was that there was nothing left of the Reds’ to take. So, Fira stopped accompanying them as they took the red flag. She explored the canyon, spending her first real night away from Wash in a long time. She thoroughly enjoyed this time as a jaguar, not an animal partner of a space marine, as the sim soldiers were fond of calling them. She got to sleep whenever she wanted, go wherever she pleased, and eat whatever she wanted. For the first time she could remember, she hunted solely for herself, not worrying about what others wanted or having enough food. Out here in the canyon, the prey wasn’t used to having a real predator around. Sure, the sim animals hunted occasionally, but aside from Lovebird and Diego, they were hardly successful, and those two only hunted small. Fira had the entire canyon in her claws.

Fira flopped onto her side, rubbing her face into the grass with a purr. She rolled onto her back, squirming to find the perfect way to scratch her back, legs kicking the air. Finally, she stilled, legs suspended gracelessly in the air. Her eyes drifted shut, and she basked in the feeling of a full stomach, with the sun warming her fur and no threats of danger. A life of luxury.

*You’d better come see this.* Wash’s voice interrupted her doze and she scrambled, startled, rolling over clumsily. There was a note of amusement from Wash, but it soon faded as she received a picture from him. On the ground at his feet lay the Meta’s weapon.

Fira snarled and shook, bounding forward and back to Wash. Tucker’s voice reached her first through Wash’s connection. “Oh please, what were you going to do with it, eat off it?”

“Uh, actually dickhead, I asked Donut to mount it for me in the base.” Grif answered him. Presumably, they were once again beaten.

“And you know I can’t resist a good mounting!” Donut added in, much to Wash’s chagrin.

Wash’s voice was an octave higher than normal. “You’ve been hiding one of the most advanced pieces of technology known to man so you can hang it in your living room?” He asked incredulously.

There was a pause. “Well, when you say it like that it sounds dumb.”

“That’s because it is dumb!” Wash sputtered.

Fira finally reached them, skidding to a halt at Wash’s side. The animals each, even Ava, gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Fira twitched her head down, barely, and sat at Wash’s side, enjoying being pack leader. Wash rolled his eyes at her. *Arrogant.*

“I think it’s kinda cool.” They looked over to where Doc stopped as he exited the base before exchanging skeptical glances. “I mean, when I met you guys, all you did was stand around and talk. But now you can’t go five feet without getting wrapped up in some crazy adventure!”

“What’s your point?” Sarge asked.

Doc shrugged. “I don’t know. I just thought it was cool. I mean, you guys have been through a lot together. Don’t you want something to remember all the good times?”

“Good times? I was stranded in the desert!” Tucker interjected.

“We were almost killed!” Simmons added.

Sarge joined in. “I learned my entire military career was a lie!”

“And I got shot!” Wash turned away and coughed at Donut’s words. Fira’s ears flicked back and her tail twitched anxiously.

Doc persisted. “Okay, yeah, it wasn’t perfect, but look at what you all got out of it.”

“You mean the rifle knife?”

“You mean the Grifshot.”

“Sure there’s that, but Sarge, you finally got to lead an actual military operation. And Tucker, you learned how to use your sword like a pro!”

“Bow chicka bow wow?”

“You two found a new team,” Donut continued, looking at Wash and Fira. “Simmons and Ava got back his old team, all the animals found family in each other, I finally managed to keep a patient from dying-”

“And in return, I didn’t die!” Donut cut in, catching on.

“You see! In the end, we all worked together, and everyone got what they wanted.”

“Not everyone.” Caboose stared at the ground.

Guilt. They abandoned Carolina, Timber, and Epsilon to finish their mountainous task alone, without friends or teammates.

They looked at each other. Then, Lovebird took off from his perch on Tucker’s shoulder as the seafoam armored man extended his energy sword and walked through the group, in the same direction the trio took a week prior.

“You realize if you go after them, there’s no promise you’ll come back.” Fira could feel Wash’s emotions, desperation mixed with concern heavy overtop…a longing to get back into the field. He may not even realize it himself, but Fira knew. “This isn’t a game, to the Director. He plays for keeps.”

“Well, this place was getting kind of stale anyways.” Sarge shrugged as he and Diego joined Tucker.

Wash shook his head. “After everything Church and Carolina said? The- the way they treated you!”

*Because you treated us so much better.* Ava stared at Fira.

Simmons mimicked his partner. “Hey, we gave you second chance.”

Even Grif ran up, Adama now running excitedly over his suit. “Besides, if we quit every time Church started shouting, this shit would have been over a long time ago.”

“We’ll be outgunned, out…everything! This is stupid! Just, think for a minute before you do anything reckless.” Wash pleaded. Despite Wash’s words, Fira’s muscles were bunched. If it had been when she and Wash were first alone, she would have sided with the soldiers no problem. But now…now she had Wash to think about to. She would stay with him.

“Son, stupid and reckless is how we always get things done.” Sarge remained steadfast as Diego licked a paw nonchalantly.

“But, Sarge, I-” Wash stammered.

“No! There’s one thing you Freelancers always seem to forget. That’s the fact that we’ve managed to kick your ass time and time again. Oh sure, you’ve got all your smart plans and your fancy technology and your fancy training and your animal partners, but in the end, what has that gotten you? Without a team you can count on. Not your fellow soldier by your side. Well that really doesn’t amount to squat, now does it? So instead of standing there belly-aching all day, just tell us, are you going to keep playing it safe,” he loaded his shotgun without looking, “or do you want to get a little reckless?”

Wash looked down at Fira. She stared back at him. *I think he’s right.*

She watched as he met the gazes of the other soldiers. “This has to be the worst idea. Ever. But you can count me in.” Fira rose to her feet, tail lashing excitedly.

“Me too!” Donut proclaimed proudly.

“Yes! And me! Oh, Church is gonna be so happy!” Caboose’s sudden movements caused Scales to squawk, but the bird repeated “and me! And me!”

Doc sounded near tears. “Me too! Man, this is so cool! I love how inclusive you guys have become! I’m gonna go pack my medical gear for the trip.” He turned and ran back inside. “Ooo, they’re back together!”

Simmons stepped forward. “Uh, guys? They’ve got a huge head start. How are we supposed to reach them in time?”

Fira’s ears twitched at the sudden roar of an engine. The animals rose and called out, their partners stepping closer together.

A Pelican dropped suddenly, hovering only a few feet above the ground. “Freeze! This is an ambush! You are under arrest for trespassing UNSC property!”

“What?” Simmons burst out. “We really are wanted criminals of the UNSC?”

Grif stared in amazement. “Holy shit, Wash was right?”

Wash only sighed. “Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me.”

At his side, Fira snarled angrily. *I’m not going back.*

“Surrender now!” The soldier continued as more Pelicans flew in. “You are outnumbered! Uh, well, technically, you aren’t really outnumbered. I think we have the same number, uh, it’s like one to one…but we got airships! Fast, easy to pilot airships. Which we will now land. In order to take you to jail.” Wash and Sarge exchanged glances and raised their weapons. Fira let the snarl in her throat rumble louder, growing into a roar that caused the ships to shake as the pilots jerked in fear.

“I said, surrender!” He continued. “Lower your weapons!”

*We got this.* Fira lashed her tail.

 “Stand down.” Wash ordered. *Follow Fira’s lead.*

Slowly, the sim soldiers lowered their weapons. The animals sheathed claws, lowered raised lips, and crouched down, tails tucked.

“Good. Now, we will land. And everyone will get off their Pelicans. To arrest you. No one will stay on board.” One by one, each Pelican landed, encircling the group. The UNSC soldiers approached, handcuffs ready.

*Fira?*

Amber eyes watched as one of the soldiers cuffed Donut and his partner. The next took Grif, grabbing the lizard. A third approached Fira, chain collar and muzzle in hand. Fira raised her lips but didn’t move from her crouched position.

*Now would be a good time.* Wash was getting anxious as another soldier approached him, handcuffs ready.

*Almost.*

The soldier with the muzzle knelt down in front of Fira and began to enclose her face within the contraption.

With a roar, Fira surged forward and barreled into the man, knocking him to the ground with a cry. She didn’t wait, though, leaping off him and onto the man who was just beginning to cuff Wash. He didn’t have time to get out his gun before 186 pounds of jaguar knocked him to the ground.

The remaining soldiers exchanged glances. “Well, shit.” One said loudly before he was bashed by Sarge.

“Get ‘em, boys!” The grizzled leader hollered, assaulting another as the sim soldiers ran forward with battle cries.

Fira rolled her eyes at the odd display and batted the head of the man she stood over. His head hit the ground hard and he fell unconscious immediately. She extended her claws once more and leapt for another. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see another UNSC soldier raise his weapon at her- only to be startled by the hawk that flew at his helmet, talons ready.

Fira was quick to knock out the man as she landed on him, his head hitting the walls of the Red Base. She bounded away, taking out Lovebird’s soldier’s legs from beneath him, causing him to crash to the ground as the bird flew away with a piercing cry, swooping in on Tucker’s target.

The man beneath Fira raised his weapon, bashing the side of her head with the butt of the gun. “Get off!”

Fira snarled her anger and bit down on the gun, shaking her head wildly, then tossing it to the side. His fist’s made contact with her body, and she snarled again, grabbing one hand in her jaws and biting down, the metallic tang of blood flooding her mouth.

A boot kicked the soldier’s head and the hand went limp in her mouth. She dropped it and looked up at Wash. *Thanks.*

He grunted and gestured to the sims. “All right, load up. We want to be in the air before they wake up.” *If they wake up.* He added to Fira.

The jaguar leapt off the unconscious man, looking at the animals around her. *Come on, choose a Pelican and rest up- we have a hard fight ahead of us, I’m sure.*

The group broke off, naturally dividing into Red and Blue as they manned two of the Pelicans. Fira trotted after Wash as he planted explosives on the remaining ships’ control panels. “Can’t have them chasing us.” Wash muttered.

Fira nodded and rubbed her head against his leg before looking up at him. *Are you sure you want to do this? If you don’t, we could just go.*

Wash sighed and knelt down. *I know…but I owe it to the guys not to leave. I owe it to Carolina, too. She is basically family, after all.* Wash reached forward, rubbing one of Fira’s ears. *Besides. The Director should pay.*

Fira purred and leaned into his touch, one hind leg beginning to paw at the air as his rubbing turned into scratching, just under the armor where it always rubbed. Wash chuckled and straightened up. “Come on. The guys’ll be waiting.*

Fira shook off and trotted ahead, leading the way to the Blue’s Pelican and stepping on, Wash just behind her.

“Hey Wash, not to burst the mood or anything, but how are we going to find them?” Tucker asked, turning around from his spot in the pilot’s seat to ask as Wash sat down beside Caboose.

“Right.” Wash replied, pulling up a portable storage drive. “I, uh, put a tracker on Carolina.”

“You what?! Oh dang that’s some weird shit, Wash.” Tucker burst out.

Wash was quick to defend himself. “It’s not like that! I just…I didn’t trust her so much. She was acting weird. Paranoid. I just had to make sure.”

Tucker grabbed the drive. “Sure, whatever you say Wash.”

Wash rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Fira laid down next to him, her armored back touching his leg.

“It’s okay, Wash. Tracking people isn’t that weird.” Caboose spoke up.

“Thanks, Caboose.” Wash replied, examining his weapon. Fira could feel his anticipation for the fight.

Caboose continued. “My mother used to track me.”

Wash gave him a sideways glance. “Um, okay. And before you keep going, I really don’t want to know why.”

“All right, coordinate are in. We’re heading out!” Tucker called triumphantly, taking off with surprising smoothness.

“Goodbye people we stole these planes from!” Caboose called down as the two Pelicans began their flight.

“Mother fucker!” One of the UNSC men screamed back.

*Polite.* Fira’s tail twitched.

*~~~~~!~~~~~*

            “Landing in fifteen.” Tucker announced. The flight had been significantly faster than Wash anticipated, yet far longer than he liked. It was that same feeling, from so many years ago during Project Freelancer. Although back then, there was fun banter, usually with him as the butt of most jokes. He had so many fewer worries. But now, it was time for redemption. Wash checked his ammo for the umpteenth time as Fira stretched and padded over to her armor, grabbing pieces and bringing them over to Wash. He had taken it off her when Tucker had announced that the trip was going to take six hours, especially since the armor didn’t fit her perfectly and had a tendency to itch and pull. Grabbing the main body piece, Wash set about strapping it on. He could feel Fira quivering with anticipation at the coming fight.

            *Settle. We still have to get inside.* Wash told her, trying to convey calm and control, despite his own itch to get going.

            Fira wacked him lightly with her tail. *Hypocrite.*

            Wash rolled his eyes and tightened the last strap. He hit the button that extended the protective armor down her legs and across her face. He rose to his feet, looking over to Caboose, then stepping forward and peering over Tucker’s shoulder. “ETA?”

            “Dude, I don’t know what that means. Electric turkeys attack?”

            Wash rolled his eyes. “Estimated time of arrival.”

            “Wouldn’t that be ETOA?”

            “Just tell me.”

            “Fine, fine. Four minutes.”

            Wash nodded and stepped back into the transport area, grabbing his rifle and looking over at Caboose. “Ready?”

            The blue armored soldier didn’t speak, but Scales looked at him. “Like Frankie.”

            Wash sighed. “It’s Freddie.”

            The bird didn’t reply. Wash shook his head and stood next to Fira, who was unsheathing and sheathing her claws anxiously. “Relax. We’ll land so-” His words were cut off by two bumps, then stillness broken by the whine of the Pelican as it shut down.

            “Pretty good landing, if I do say so.” Tucker said smugly, Lovebird perched on his shoulder.

            Wash jumped out of the vehicle. “I’ve been in better. Been in worse too, come to think of it.”

            Not far away, Grif half crashed half landed his Pelican. Wash flinched as the ship groaned unappreciatively, but all the soldiers and animals unloaded without injury.

            “Okay.” Wash looked over to Tucker. “Where’s the base?”

            “Uh, we’re standing on it.”

            Wash blinked twice. “What?!” He nearly screeched. “You landed on top of a fully equipped base? How are we not blown to pieces?”

            Grif looked at him. “Dude, don’t argue with it.”

            Wash sighed. “Fine, fine. Let’s just get down.”

            They followed Lovebird, who led them to a patch where a tree had overgrown its area and they could easily climb down. Fira carried an indignant Ava on her back and Diego in her mouth, her expert tree-climbing skills being rather handy, Wash reflected as they walked around the base, looking for the entrance.

            A screen with FILSS on it was waiting for them on a large tree. “I am sorry. This is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter.”

            Wash sighed. “FILSS, this is Agent Washington, codename Recovery One.”

            “I am sorry. I recognize that designation, but only authorized personnel may enter this facility.” FILSS replied.

            “Great, now what.” Grif said, disgusted. Adama, though, was running down his armor and up the tree.

            *Please remove the panel.* Adama requested, scratching the bark.

            Wash shrugged. “Sure, why not.” He gripped the screen and pulled. The now old and weather-worn technology was quick to separate and Adama disappeared inside the workings.

            “I am sorry. You are not authorized to proceed with this action. You have ten sec-” FILSS’ voice dropped, then restarted as Adama climbed out.

            *It should be an easy hack, now.* The lizard looked to Simmons before skittering back over to Grif.

            “Grif! It seems your partner is more valuable than you!” Sarge cheered triumphantly as Simmons settled down to work.

            Not five minutes later, the maroon clad soldier stepped back. “Done! Now, I’ll just open the gate…and in we go.”


	43. Chapter 44

            Whether or not they recognized it, the sim soldiers each looked at Wash, waiting for him to go in first. Wash bit back a sigh and stepped forward, Fira for once at his right side, only a few inches away from rubbing against his leg with her shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was how Carolina felt every time they waited on her to make a decision so many years ago.

            “Oh how the times have changed.” Wash muttered to himself, leading the ragtag group of soldiers through the eerily empty hallways of the facility.

            “What did you say?” Tucker asked, extending his stride so that he was even with Wash.

            Wash looked into one of the open doors: empty. “I was just commenting on how this is…”

            “Creepy? Sinister? Shit-your-pants scary?” Tucker supplied as he nervously stared at one of the closed doors.

            Wash frowned. “I was going to say wrong, but I guess that works too.”

            “Where do you think they went?” Simmons asked.

            Sarge kicked a crate out of his way. “There’s not a trace of them anywhere.”

            Wash frowned. “All right, let’s split up. The Blues and I will go down this way, Sarge, you and the Reds follow that hallway. Keep in touch.”

            Fira bobbed her head at his side. *Use your noses- that’s probably the most effective way to find them.*

            Wash led the Blues down their designated corridor, ignoring the terrified mutterings of Grif now that the “badass space marines” were going a different direction. He could tell that Fira too was getting antsy, her presence in his mind becoming less controlled and more invasive as her thoughts melded with his.

            “Fira, take Scales and scout ahead. Cursory check, don’t get too far.” Wash could feel Fira’s gratitude as she quickened her pace, the bird easily matching her speed, and trotted farther ahead.

            “So, Wash,” Tucker began, gaining some confidence as they continued down the halls. “Why didn’t you want to come out to help Carolina? She’s a fellow Freelancer, I would’ve thought you would’ve leapt at the chance.”

            Wash hesitated. How to explain? “This isn’t the first time she’s been obsessed with something. You probably noticed that she isn’t the fondest of Agent Texas. When T-”

            “Well yeah, dude, that shit was obvious.” Tucker interrupted, pushing a door open with his rifle.

            Wash glared at him, who only ignored the other man’s frustration. “Anyway,” he continued pointedly. “When Tex joined our team, Carolina went…over the top. She worked herself almost to exhaustion, taking every possible measure to become better than Tex. She couldn’t stand being second best. It was one of the final things that divided the team.”

            Wash turned away from Tucker, following the gentle flap of wings farther down the hallway.

            “You didn’t want to see it happen again.” Tucker showed one of his rare moments of seriousness, surprising Wash with his ability to be emphatic.

            Wash didn’t look at him, uncertain of what to say, until a sudden thought struck him. “Where’s Caboose?”

            “Son of a bitch.” Tucker shook his head.

            Wash sighed. *Fira, do you have eyes on Caboose?*

            Wash could feel Fira’s presence, perhaps sixty yards ahead. *No, but we can find him.*

            Wash nodded his head. *Please.*

            “Hey…Wash? You might want to see this.” Wash looked over at Tucker, who was staring through one of the doorways.

            Wash walked over in silence, apprehension growing as he peered around the corner.

            Each wall was lined with paper. Wash could see some of the words written on the paper. _Dual-split…Volatile…Unstable…Splitting…Unpredictable…Possible…_

            As his eyes followed the perimeter of the room, he reached the opposite wall, where the writing became scratchy, nearly illegible, yet Wash could see it was the same word, over and over. Some of the words between where different, a _where_ , a _how_ , but every sentence contained that word: _Allison_.

            Wash stepped into the room, lowering his weapon. “He couldn’t… he was truly obsessed.”

            For once, Tucker stood in silence as Wash slowly took in the madness within the room. Drawings in intense detail of the robot body the Beta AI took for its own. Notes about said AI, the similarities and differences between the original…Allison and Agent Texas. On the final wall, Wash could see memories, recorded in meticulous effort. He swallowed stiffly and moved on, uncomfortable at the intimate parts of the Director’s life.

            _I loved her._

            Wash turned away after reading those words, walking quickly back to where Tucker still stood in the doorway. “Come on. They aren’t here.”

            “Messed. Up. Shit.” He heard Tucker mumble, but he ignored it, continuing his venture down the hall, now less cautious considering Fira had already scouted out this area.

            About two ominously empty rooms later, Fira’s voice entered his mind. *Wash? I found Caboose. And…he found…something else.*

            Wash frowned and pushed his mind into Fira’s, seeing through her eyes. Caboose was staring at an teleporter. *Stay with him.* He ordered Fira, before turning to Tucker. “Lovebird, go find the Reds and tell them to report here.”

            The falcon bobbed his head sharply and flew off as Wash began a slow walk towards Fira’s location. Pounding footsteps a few moments later announced the arrival of the Reds and Lovebird, allowing Wash to begin to job and explain Caboose’s finding.

            “So we have to go through this teleporter, even if we don’t know where the fuck we’ll come out?” Grif asked, staring dubiously at Wash.

            Wash nodded. “That about sums it up, yeah.”

            Grif blew out a breath of air, but kept jogging. “Sounds like it usually does…” Wash shook his head internally. Oh how these soldiers have grown.

            They soon reached Fira, Scales, and Caboose. Fira was standing between Caboose and the teleporter, with Scales resting on Caboose’s head.

            “Agent Washingtub!” Caboose called excitedly, turning away from the teleporter. “Your kitty would not let me go through the glowing door.”

            Wash looked at Fira. *Thank you.* He turned towards where the sim soldiers had gathered next to Caboose. “I can’t say I know what’s going to be on the other side of that teleporter-”

            “Yeah, we could be dropped into a pool of lava!” Tucker cut in, impervious to Wash’s glare.

            “I’m just saying, if you don’t want to go through, you don’t have to. I understand.” Wash continued, looking at each soldier and animal in turn.

            “Son, we came this far.” Sarge prepped his weapon, stepping forward. “Don’t expect us to back out now.”

            Simmons accompanied his CO. “Besides, we had to convince you to come!”

            “Sad.” Grif shook his head, taking the obligatory steps forward.

            “Agent Washingtub, we are friends.” Caboose joined them.

            Scales fluttered his wings. “Friends!”

            “Fuck it, what better things do we have to do?” Tucker added.

            Wash looked down at Fira, then at the animals, each of whom were watching the jaguar, making her purr in satisfaction. “I will never understand you guys.” Wash moved up to the teleporter. “This is definitely the worst plan ever.”

            “Dude, what even is the plan?” Tucker asked.

            Wash looked over his shoulder at him as Fira stepped up next to him. “That’s what makes it the worst. Of all time.” With that, he and Fira went through.

            Wash quickly assessed the situation as the other sims followed him, and immediately felt his heart, as well as the rest of his organs, drop. Carolina, kneeling on the ground with Timber panting at her side and dozens of copies of Agent Texas and cougars staring at her. Luckily, they hadn’t noticed as the group entered the room.

            “Better luck next time, C-Carolina.” The robotic voice glitched until it finally settled into Tex’s.

            Donut held up three sticky grenades and Wash nodded his head. The pink armored soldier threw them and, surprisingly, they stuck to three different Tex robots, spitting and crackling.

            “Nine points, ya dirty whores!” Donut cheered, regripping his gun as Chester screeched from his shoulder.

            Carolina and Timber leapt towards them just as the grenades exploded, the blast knocking them to the ground at Wash’ and Fira’s feet.

            She grunted as Wash extended his hand to her. “Get up.” He told her, his voice betraying nothing. Fira nosed Timber, and let the old wolf lean on her as he caught his breath.

            “What are doing here?” Carolina asked as she accepted Wash’s hand and he helped pull her up.

            “I told you, they’re not so bad once you get to know ‘em.” Wash replied, allowing his pleasure to show as he handed her a gun.

            The soldiers each gripped their weapons, awaiting the next move as the animals at their sides bared their teeth, unsheathed their claws, and watched the enemies.

            “So,” Epsilon appeared next to Tucker. “I thought this wasn’t your fight?”

            Wash tensed, ready to explain, when Sarge beat him to it. “Overwhelming odds, with little to no chance of success? How could we resist?”

            “Got a problem with that, Church?” Tucker challenged, although there was no hostility.

            “Guys,” Epsilon began, “I’m an asshole. I admit it, and I will gladly accept any and all smartass remarks after this is over. But I would like to point out the fact that we are standing in a room full of crazy, Freelancer robots, that are ready to completely, and utterly, fuck our shit up.”

            “So…cheesy, forgiveness speech later?” Tucker offered amiably.

            “Yeah, that sounds good.” Sarge consented.

            Carolina checked her weapon. “Lock and load, people!” She announced. Each soldier aimed their weapon as the animals began growling, screeching, and snarling their challenge. Except Caboose. Who was facing the wrong way. Why did they bring him again?

            “Caboose?” Epsilon appeared near the Blue. “I need you to get a little angry, okay buddy?”

            “Okay.” Caboose agreed. “Yeah, I don’t remember how to do that.” He looked at Epsilon.

            “I do.” Epsilon said before phasing into the big Blue soldier. Caboose, with Epsilon inside, charged forward, knocking aside the robots as he raced to the other side of the room.

            “My name is Michael J. Caboose,” he said, his voice dropping deeper with every word. “And I” he bashed a robot. “Hate.” He punched another, kicked two, then spun a fourth around, knocking others away before sending that one flying through the air. “Taxes.”

            “It’s Texas, you idiot!” Grif called.

            “That too!” Caboose agreed.

            “Come on, everyone, now’s our chance!” Wash called, running forward as Carolina burst away.

*~~~~4~~~~*

            Fira launched herself forward, running through the legs of the Tex-es. She knew that Lovebird and Scales were with her, flying overhead. A flash of grey to her left and she saw Timber, the wolf moving with her as she wove between legs and leapt over cougars. Eventually, one of the big cats rose to meet her and she hurtled through the air in tandem. They crashed into each other with Fira’s momentum knocking the other down. She sprang away from that cat onto another, landing on top of its head and slamming it into the ground. Lovebird swooped down and blocked another cougar as Fira crashed into one of the Tex-es that was aiming for Timber. She knocked the robot’s gun away and rammed another one, sending it flying into one of Simmons’ bullets. Fira had never fought like this, but because they were vastly outnumbered, she couldn’t afford to stay with one opponent for too long.

            *Just like before.* Timber spoke to her. *Keep them off me. I’ll be fast.* Fira pivoted and hit one of the cougars threatening Timber as Scales and Lovebird teamed up on a second in order to allow Timber to take on a third.

            Fira dug her claws into a cougar, distracting him as she watched Timber from the corner of her eye. The cougar snarled in her grasp and clawed at her face, forcing her to refocus her attention on him. She ignored his grasping claws and lunged her his throat, thankful that none of the enemy cougars wore armor as blood filled her mouth and she let go of the body.

            *I’m not the wolf I used to be. You do the killing. I’ll keep them off you.* Timber bolted past her, taking on one of the robots.

            Fira blinked, pride filling her for a moment before she turned and took on another cougar with renewed energy, ripping at his throat. Lovebird swooped past her, knocking the gun out of a robot’s hands. The robot glared at the falcon- then was knocked to the ground by Fira’s tackle. The jaguar dug her claws into the neck of the robot, watching it go limp quickly. She shot forward, landing on the back of one of the cougar’s threatening to bite Grif’s crotch and killing it with a swift bite to the skull. She leapt away again as three cougars surged towards her. She reared to meet one of them as Caboose hit another, knocking it hard against a wall. Her claws dug into its sides even as the third hit her and all three went down. Fira clawed at the eyes of the one she was engaged with, blinding it and scrambling to her feet even as Timber pulled the other away from her. She nodded at him before darting away to deal with the group of robots who were threatening the other animals.

            Fira leapt and hit one of them, their combined weight knocking down two more. Ava bounded forward and hit one of the cougars as it leapt at Fira. The jaguar tore up the top of the chest plate with a new ferocity, exposing the wiring on the inside. She moved on to the next opponent as Lovebird and Scales flew in, talons destroying the wiring.

            Just like that, the animals regrouped. Fira, Diego, and Lovebird fought as a team, with Diego and Lovebird allowing Fira to do the killing. Timber, Ava, and Scales worked separately, although with Timber as the killer. The bubble of animals made their way, steadily, towards where their partners fought. They didn’t join them, remaining far enough away that they could fight without fear of being caught in cross fire, but close enough that they could be there if needed.

            Suddenly, Fira noticed Epsilon appear in front of her, although normal sized. Actually, many different Epsilons. They flared brighter, than disappeared. *Keep going.* Wash encouraged her. *We just need to buy some time.*

            *Right. Time.* Fira snarled and looked at the other animals. *Just a little more. Hang in there!*

            Ava howled an acknowledgement and Fira turned back to where three robots and three cougars watched her. She tensed and let her snarls bubble into a roar. The enemies charged. So did she. Lovebird and Diego each took a robot, leaving Fira with one robot and three cougars. She slammed into the robot first, disarming it with a savage bite to its elbow that caused the piece to break. She began to pull up the armor on the robot before feeling herself get dragged down. One of the cougars gripped her torso with its claws and pulled while another bit down on one of her back legs. Fira disengaged from the robot, snapping at the first cougar’s face and forcing it to let go. The other cougar let her go too and moved to her other side. It smashed into her, propelling her into the other cougar who swiped at her face. Fira roared her defiance and twisted away from one to snap at the other.

            A flash of blue and Tucker’s energy sword sliced through one of the cougars as Donut shot the other. Fira rumbled her thanks as she bolted back to where Diego was struggling against the third. She leapt onto its back and with a quick snap, killed it. Lovebird was finishing off the last of the remaining robots, yanking out its wiring as he had done before.

            Fira bobbed her head and looked over to see the other trio of animals holding its own. She turned to see one of the robots aiming its weapon at Wash. Roaring her threat, Fira pounced on it, pulling on its head sharply. Diego grabbed its shoulder and pulled the opposite direction as Lovebird yanked at the neck of the robot. Together, they severed its head from its body. Fira tossed the head aside, hitting one of the cougars and drawing its attention away from Sarge and onto her. She met it in the air, claws and teeth flashing. A sharp pain in her neck and hot blood told her that the cougar had broken through her armor. She snarled and lunged for its neck. The cougar danced away, claws ripping through the flesh of her neck as it did so. Fira didn’t give it a moment to recompose itself as she flung herself at it, ignoring its attempts at getting at her neck again. She bent her head and bit its shoulder before throwing it off her, then landing on top for a finishing blow.

            Suddenly, the robots froze, then began to twitch and jerk before falling to the ground. The cougars whined and pawed at their heads, backing away from the fight. The room shimmered and shook, then they were back at the facility. The transporter was gone. Epsilon was in front of them, staring at the spot where it had been.

            “Uh, you could’ve done that before I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once!” Grif cried accusingly.

            “Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Tucker asked.

            Sarge nodded his head. “Nice going there, Church.”

            They were so relaxed, so quickly. How did they do it? Fira was still pumped up with adrenaline. She could feel it coursing through her body.

            “I guess sometimes little fairies do make wishes come true!” Sarge’s added statement was enough to jar Fira out of her thoughts.

            “I coulda told you that!” Donut shook his head with a sigh.

            Simmons looked around. “So…I guess our work here is done?”

            “There’s still the Director.” Wash pointed out. Fira lashed her tail.

            “No.” Epsilon shook his head and looked over to where Carolina and Timber were already standing, staring at another teleporter. “Carolina, Timber and I need to do alone.”

            Fira looked at Wash. She could feel his hesitation, before he let go of his weapon with one hand. “We’ll keep watch.” He conceded, even though they all knew by now that no one else was in the base.

            Carolina spared a glance at him as Epsilon went to her. They looked stared into the teleporter. “Well, here goes nothing.” With that, they stepped through.

*~~~~$~~~~*

            Wash was bone tired.

            He had heard that phrase before, but never truly understood it. Until now, at least.

            That confused him. He had been on more difficult, more taxing missions before. Maybe it was because he was more out of shape now. Maybe he was just getting older.

            Maybe now, it truly, truly, mattered.

            Whatever the reason, he knew that all he wanted to do was sleep for a day. Then, wake up, shower, eat, and go back to sleep.

            Fira padded over to his side, body shaking as the adrenaline wore off.

            *You did well today. A lot of moving around.* Wash praised her.  

            She purred and forced herself under his hand. *It felt nice. I…I like fighting in a team.* She admitted to him.

            Wash smiled beneath his helmet. *There isn’t anything quite like doing something in a team. I’m sorry it took this long for you to experience it.*

            Fira pulled back to look at him, then pressed herself against him firmly. *That just makes it better.*

            Wash sighed contently and sat on the ground. He pressed the button on Fira’s armor that pulled her head and leg protection back in and scratched her affectionately while his other hand pulled his helmet off.

            “Uh, Wash?” Tucker stepped up to him while the others watched their exchange. “You aren’t going with them?”

            Wash shook his head. “No.”

            “But…I thought the Director did some pretty fucked up things to you too.” Simmons spoke up.

            Wash nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, he did. To all of us. But Carolina and the Alpha the most. They’ll take care of him…for all of us. We should all be there, but if we can’t be, then Carolina is the one to do it.” Wash struggled to convey how he felt about it, but somehow, this just felt right.

            “Well…all right I guess.” Tucker shrugged and pulled out the healing unit. “You need this?”

            Wash looked at Fira, who rolled her shoulders in a shrug. “Nah, you guys keep it for a while. You fought well.”

            “Hell yeah we did!” Tucker cheered.

            “Of course we did! Red Army rules!” Sarge added.

            Wash smirked. “I mean, I am the one that trained you.”

            “What? No way, dude!” Grif protested.

            “Yeah, that was all us fighting like that!” Simmons cut in indignantly.

            Wash’s smirk never fell as he rubbed Fira’s ears and let his head rest against the wall. “It only counts if you call it.”


	44. Chapter 45

            When Carolina emerged from the other room, Wash didn’t know what to expect. She and Timber were quiet, pausing only to rest a hand on Wash’s shoulder and give a quiet, “it’s done”. Epsilon wasn’t visible, presumably dealing with their actions in his own manner.

            “Let’s load up.” Carolina said, a little bit louder than before. Her voice sounded…different. The driven and relentless personage was gone. She had been…. _hungry_ , before. Now, she was more resigned. Even at peace, which was remarkable enough to Wash. Timber remained unreadable. Despite his wounds and now pronounced limp, he walked with his head high and ears perked forward. He looked older, Wash mused as he brought up the rear of their group with Fira. He had forgotten how many years Timber must be carrying now, a number of them spent alone. All of that had to be taxing on the wolf.

            When they finally left the compound, Timber was seated next to the doorway, waiting for them, while Tucker took the lead towards their route back to the roof and their Pelican.

            *Fira, if I may have a word with you.* Timber looked straight at Fira, his voice in Wash’s head sounding tired.

            Fira looked up at Wash for a moment, who dipped his head. *Join us when you’re ready.* Wash took a moment to watch his jaguar follow the old wolf before following the rest of the group to the rooftop.

*~~~~~@~~~~~*

            Fira followed Timber deeper into the surrounding jungle, curiosity making her paws tingle, but she forced herself to keep Timber’s pace. Finally, the wolf stopped and turned to face her, sitting back on his haunches. *I will no longer be with you.* He said simply.

            Fira copied his actions, sitting as well, and her tail flicked at his words. *Why not?*

            *There is nothing more for me. My partner and AI are dead and our final mission is complete.*

Timber had clearly already come to terms with his decision, but still Fira considered protesting. Timber let her mull over his words, before she dipped her head in acquiescence and instead asked, *Where will you go?*

Timber remained impassive despite the bleakness of his answer. *It does not matter. I will not be much longer here.*

Fira’s ears twitched. Despite her own acceptance, she still felt the need to protest against him. *You could-*

*Please, don’t argue with me. It is nothing but the truth.* Timber’s body never changed but his tone did. His words weren’t a command, but they remained firm. *If you were in my position, you would feel the same, although I hope you never are. No partner should live without the other.*

Fira felt a shudder run through her, remembering the difficulty she and Wash had when Noca passed. They had persevered by growing closer. Timber had been on his own, for years most likely. *You’re so strong.* Her response was a murmur, but that didn’t make it any less heartfelt. Fira didn’t think she would be able to continue if Wash died.

Timber’s expression softened. *One is never as strong as two.* He paused for a moment, then rose. *Take care of them, all of them. They’re good people, and deserve better.*

Fira hesitated, then stood and stepped forward, touching her nose to his shoulder for a moment. *Noca once told them that when warriors like us die, they become eternal hunters with their pack, knowing the joy of the chase without the pain of reality. You and York will be reunited on those plains and will hunt the most worthy game together.*

Timber reached forward and touched her shoulder in response. *I look forward to hunting with you, young one, in many years.* He pulled away from her and, with a flick of his ears, vanished into the undergrowth. Fira waited there for a moment, listening as his soft steps faded quickly into the silence of a skilled predator. His scent remained and she took another moment to imprint that scent and memory, before turning back herself and returning to hunt with a pack of her own.

*~~~~!~~~~*

            Wash looked up as the tree they had all ascend began to shake. He reached out with his mind and met Fira’s even as the big cat leapt onto the roof. Alone.

            *Where’s Timber?* He asked.

            *He’s not coming.* Fira replied and padded past him onto the ship, settling down next to Wash’s now regular seat.

            Wash let out a slow sigh before going back into the unofficial Blue Team Pelican, letting his hand softly slap the side of the vehicle. “All right, let’s head out.”

            “Dude, where’s the wolf?” Tucker called back from the cockpit.

            “Not coming.” Wash replied, sparing a glance at Carolina.

            There was a hum as the engine started up. “All right then.” Tucker started up the Pelican.

            Wash sat down in his seat with another sigh and began undoing Fira’s armor.

            Carolina moved next to him, unstrapping her helmet and pulling it off. “Timber said his goodbye?” She asked.

            Wash gestured to Fira, who bobbed her head. *He did.*

             “He told me this would be his last mission when I first met up with him. Looks like he was right.” Carolina admitted.

            Wash hesitated, engrossing himself in his work. “What about you?” He asked softly.

            Carolina stared at her helmet in her hands. “I still have some things to take care of.” She responded, equally soft.

            Finally finished with Fira, Wash took off his own helmet. “We all do.”

            Carolina shook her head. “You’re doing good work with these soldiers, Wash. You and Fira both.”

            Wash paused, listening as Tucker and Caboose argued over the radio with the Reds over where they were going. From what he could tell, Donut and Doc wanted to return to Valhalla, while everyone else wanted to go back to Blood Gulch Canyon. The Reds were willing to drop them off at Valhalla, but Tucker didn’t understand why the Blues had to go there too. Blood Gulch was a long ways away and they would have to take a much larger ship to get there. Hence the argument. Well, Tucker was arguing. Caboose was just…adding to the noise.

            “They’re…something else.” Wash admitted.

            “Something good.” Carolina looked at him, a small smile on her face. She patted his knee, then sighed. “I think I’ll stay with you guys. For a little bit.”

*~~~~!~~~~*

            After successfully convincing Tucker to book passage for all of them- minus Donut and Doc- to go back to Blood Gulch on a transporter ship, Wash thought his stress might _finally_ be over. Maybe now he could sit back and relax a little bit. He knew Fira was looking forward to more down time, even though he knew she would soon get antsy once again. Still, a break could be nice. They were even given private rooms on the transporter ship, which was set to leave in two days. Although Wash recognized that they were lucky to get a ship headed that direction that was leaving so soon, it was still too far away for his tastes. He hoped to get himself and Fira safely out of the Chairman’s reach by staying in the back alley of outer space that was called Blood Gulch Canyon. He forced himself to be patient, however. He even accepted Tucker’s request, or demand, that he go to a bar with them. Carolina holed herself up in one of the rooms that they had rented while they waited for their departure, justifiably seeking some time alone. Wash was somewhat hesitant about bringing Fira along- a jaguar wasn’t exactly common- but she promised to behave herself, and Wash figured it would do her good. She hadn’t been in public situations like this one all that often. Hell, it had been a long time since Wash had too. Who knows, maybe they would enjoy themselves?

*~~~~@~~~~*

            By some feat of will, Fira managed not to pin her ears back as the doors opened for the bar that Tucker had chosen, although it was more like a club, according to Wash. Their whole group, except for Carolina and Epsilon, were there, including all of the animals. They had attracted quite a few stares, especially Fira. She knew that most partners were dogs or birds or other smaller predators. Very few were one of the top, large predators like she was. Despite knowing this, however, she was still very uncomfortable with all of the attention she garnered simply by walking to the bar and hoped for some relief from the stress when they arrived. Then again, she probably shouldn’t have trusted Tucker to pick a more relaxed location.

            “Hey, Grif approved.” Tucker protested when he saw Wash’s glare. “Besides, it’ll be fun!”

            Wash sighed and Fira could feel his reluctance. “Let’s just get something to drink.”

            With that comment, Tucker took off in a lengthy description of all the drinks he wanted to try as he led them up to the bar, explaining that it would be easier to order first instead of find a table. Fira was relieved to note that there were other animal partners in the club aside from them. Their colored armor, however, did make them stand out and Fira wished once again that these guys would for once be willing to remove their armor and put down their weapons, which they never seemed to do. She was grateful that at least her weapons were a part of her and she didn’t have to worry about carrying them.

            Fira’s ears flicked around as she subconsciously tried to listen for threats over the din of music and chatter. Her sharp ears picked up bits of conversations…conversations which were mainly about them. Their armor, their animals, but most interestingly, Project Freelancer. Her heart beat faster. Would they be in trouble? They did attack a military base and kill the Director who, despite his corrupt actions, was a military commander of an entire project. Hell, they destroyed the project completely. But the more she listened, the more she realized that the people around them were awed by their feats and appreciative of their destruction of such an organization. The word “heroes” was tossed around quite a bit and Fira lashed her tail anxiously. She didn’t feel much more comfortable with all the positive attention either.

            *What’s wrong?* Wash’s voice entered her thoughts and she could feel his worry at her behavior.

            *Everyone is talking about us.* Fira explained. *They know what we did.*

            Wash tensed. *Is anyone talking about the Chairman?*

            Fira’s ears flicked again and she took a long moment to key into each conversation. *I don’t think so. They’re all so focused on Project Freelancer. They call us heroes.*

            She could feel Wash’s surprise even as he finally received his drink. “Heroes?” He murmured. “That’s a new one.” *Keep your ears open for any threats.* He added privately to her as they followed the sim soldiers through the crowd to a table.

            Fira bobbed her head as she settled down next to Wash’s chair. The bar advertised itself as accommodating to animals. Clearly, however, not animals of her size were expected in the establishment and the small blanket that rested at each of the base of the chairs was much too small for her, not to mention the limited space she had. Fira sat at his side and rested her head on the table, blowing out a sigh that pushed his napkin away.

            Wash only smiled and rubbed her head with one hand while the other retrieved the stray napkin. *It’s not that bad.* He tried to convince her.

            Fira only sighed again, although more carefully this time, and rotated her ears, monitoring the conversations around her as best she could. Again, there were at least two separate discussions about them, but neither seemed worrisome. Fira was uncomfortable with the way new people kept joining in on the topic, however. Before long, everyone in the bar would know who they were, it seemed. Although, it would probably only be more suspicious if they left now, so she refocused her attention to the heated debate over which alcohol was best.

            “I hate to interrupt such an important discussion.” Wash interjected in time to stop Sarge from shooting Grif over his preference for beers over moonshine. “But what exactly is our plan?”

            “What do you mean?” Simmons asked. “We’re going back to Blood Gulch.”

            “I get that, but why? What are we going to do there?” Wash leaned forward. “It’s not like there’s anything going on there.”

            “Probably the same thing we always do. Just dick around.” Grif replied, taking a drink.

            Wash blinked. “That’s it?”

            *Got a problem?* Diego asked.

            “Not really…you guys have no desire to do something more?” Wash frowned.

            “Son,” Sarge began. “I think we’ve had enough adventure.”

            *Our chance of staying alive increases significantly when we do not leave the canyon.* Adama added.

            “I like going new places.” Caboose spoke up from where he had previously been engrossed with his milk and bendy straw which he was so particular about getting. “That means new friends.”

            “Shut up, Caboose.” Tucker responded instantly.

            Wash hummed and sat back in his seat, absentmindedly rubbing his glass.

            Fira flicked her ears back as a set of feet headed their way caught her attention. The uneven pattern reminded her of an injured soldier and she turned her head just enough to pick the sound up better. They were still headed straight towards their table and Fira informed Wash seconds before the two men arrived.

            “Heeeyyyyy so my buddy,” One of them gestured drunkenly to the other with his bottle. “Thinks that you guyssss are the ones that took down the Director of Project Free-Freelancer. I say there’s no fucking…no fucking way.”

            “Hell yeah that was us!” Tucker said proudly before Wash could answer.

            “Tucker.” Wash looked at the other man sharply.

            “Dude.” Grif looked at Wash. “I did not get punched in the balls that many times to not enjoy some fame.”

            “You owe me 20.” The man’s friend, equally drunk, hit his chest. “I wasssss right!”

            “You guys are heroes!” The first one ignored his friend. “He was not very nice.”

            Fira wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of alcohol that wafted past her as Wash spoke again. “Yeah could you not tell people about this? We don’t know who’ll hear about it.”

            “Awww man! Everyone already knows! A group of people from the Red and Blue Armies took down the Director with four agents from his program!”

            The second man chimed in again. “Yeah, we could not believe that _sim_ soldiers could do...could do that.”

            “Thanks.” Grif said shortly.

            The first waved his bottle. “Naaw, don’t take it bad! You guys are, like, _the_ Reds and Blues.”

            The second gestured to Wash and Fira. “You two must be some of them Freelancers, then.”

            Fira bobbed her head as Wash gave a verbal, short affirmative.

            “Badasses.”

            Wash fought back a frown as the conversation grew louder and drew more and more attention when Tucker launched into a long and exaggerated explanation of their role in taking down the Project. Fira lashed her tail anxiously as his worry grew. She could feel Wash grip his drink tighter. He was clearly unhappy in the crowded area.

            *Wish we had stayed back with Carolina.* Wash admitted. *Of course, Carolina loved hanging out at bars, before. She and York and a couple of the other Freelancers enjoyed relaxing and spending time in areas like this. She would probably enjoy this more than we are.*

            *We can go.* Fira offered to him.

            *No, we can wait a little longer. Maybe they’ll leave. I don’t mind just being with the guys.* Wash replied, but not until after seriously considering the offer.

            They waited and despite Wash’s nerves, Fira began to relax in the environment. The flashing lights and loud music was grating, but the excitement around the entire room appealed to her in a way she couldn’t explain, which Wash wrote it off as “her youth”. However, when Sarge and Diego began arguing who contributed more, however, the normal chaos soon broke out. Wash wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the sheer volume that this group could reach. The final straw for Wash was when Scales began repeating Tucker’s jokes.

            “I think we’ll go check on Carolina. Make sure she’s ok by herself.” Wash rose to his feet, leaving his glass at the table.

            Only Tucker seemed to hear him. “Dude, she’s like, the scariest woman ever. I think she’s fine on her own. Unless you want to go help her out, bow chicka bow wow.”

            Wash winced when the two strangers erupted in laughter. *Charming.* He told Fira privately, before having her bring Tucker into their conversation as well. *Tucker, call if you need help with anything.*

            *You’re so paranoid.* Tucker scoffed, but Lovebird gave them a nod.

            Wash gave them a short nod before he walked away, Fira close behind him.

            *You don’t trust those men?* She asked curiously.

            Wash mentally shrugged. *They didn’t seem harmful but…*

            Fira bobbed her head as she struggled between legs. She may be big, but she wasn’t tall and people didn’t see her easily, especially in the dim and flashing lights of the club. She moved closer to Wash, following tightly in his wake and snarling at one unwitting dancer who stepped on one of her rear paws. The man let out a rather unmanly scream, causing the people around them to stop their actions and look at her. Fira once more had to resist the need to make herself smaller. She straightened herself and raised her lips briefly before continuing after Wash.

            Her partner chuckled. *You learned something from Timber, at least.* He stepped out into the hall.

            The doors slide shut behind Fira and she relaxed as the volume immediately decreased to a much more tolerable level. She flicked her tail at him and trotted up to his side as they walked back to their room.

            *Looks like they have a pretty nice gym.* Wash commented as they walked past said room. Fira looked through the windows to see a fully equipped exercise facility, with room for machines, weights, a track, and even yoga or sports.

            Fira purred appreciatively at the swimming area. *We should check it out tomorrow.*

            Wash laughed again. *As you wish.*

            Fira hit him with her tail, but pranced in front of him before sitting regally in front of the buttons for the elevator and looked at him expectantly.

            Wash laughed again, louder, and pushed the button to take them up. *My lady.* He sent in an exaggeratedly stiff tone.

            Fira curled her tail around herself and raised her chin. When the elevator arrived, she shoved him to one side delightedly, then scrambled in. Wash staggered from the force of her weight, then followed her in, still laughing.

            “You’re both children.” They froze and looked up to see Carolina walk up to them and join them in the elevator.

            Wash grinned sheepishly and shrugged, pushing the button for their floor.

            Fira stood silent for a moment. *He started it.*

            “I did not!” Wash protested.

            “Children.” Carolina reaffirmed, though they could hear her smile.

            The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. “There’s a sparring ring in the gym. Meet you there tomorrow morning?” Carolina asked as she led the way down the hallway.

            Wash groaned good naturedly. “Fira, make me an appointment for a massage tomorrow afternoon.”

            Fira flicked her tail. *Sure, for right after your doctor’s appointment so you can get all your broken bones set.*

            Carolina laughed this time and opened the door to her room as Epsilon made his appearance. “Even your own jaguar knows it, Wash.”

            Wash mock glared at Fira. “I’m not ordering you a bedtime snack anymore.”

            “I’ll get you one if he doesn’t.” Carolina rubbed Fira’s head quickly, then walked into her room. “See you tomorrow, Wash, Fira.”

            “Night, Boss.” Wash replied as he opened their door. Fira trotted in and settled down on the large animal bed they had brought in. It didn’t fit her if she sprawled out, as she often did when sleeping, but Wash tossed down a couple of his extra pillows, arguing that it was a sacrifice worth making if he wanted the bed to himself.

            Fira groaned in appreciation as she burrowed herself deeper into the pillows. Wash landed on his bed a few moments later with a huff, having taken his armor off quickly in favor of sleeping. It had been a long day, after all.

            “You know, I think we might finally be ok. As long as the Chairman doesn’t hear about us.” Wash commented. Fira opened one eye as he laughed.

            *What’s funny?*

            “Famous last words.” Wash replied as he switched off the light.

            Fira closed her eyes again. *As Tucker would say, fuck that. Let ‘em come. We’ll make it.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, huh? But I have a question for you guys! To try to make up for being absent literally all the time, you guys get to help me pick the direction of the story! Basically, we have options for when the team gets split up on Chorus that occurs at the end of Season 11. A: Fira sticks with Wash the whole time and is with the Feds. B: Fira ends up with the rebels. C: Fira is on her own. Let me know what sounds the most interesting to YOU GUYS!!!!


	45. Chapter 45

Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm actually in Tokyo right now! Also I'm typing on a tablet which I've never done before so I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed. If you still want to vote on the course of this story from the previous chapter or submit your own idea, you definitely still can. Thank you so much for reading and for your patience!

 

Wash bent down and grabbed the plush blue grifball, trying to ignore Fira’s pleading eyes. *You are too much like a dog.* He grumbled at her.  
Fira’s tail waved though her eyes never left the toy in his hands. Caboose had insisted on buying a small cat toy about the size of Wash’s palm for Fira. The soldier, if you could call him that, had an obsession with watching cat videos of the small felines batting at toys and chasing laser pointers and he had been determined to do the same with Fira. Wash had taken one look at the toy, then at Fira, and flatly refused. Caboose immediately began whining and protesting, which only brought Tucker into the conversation.  
“Dude, just take the toy so he can shut up already.” Tucker argued.  
Wash adamantly shook his head. “It’s too small.”  
Caboose stared at Scales for a moment, then jumped slightly and looked back at Wash. “Oh! Oh! We could get a bigger toy!”  
Before Wash could protest, the other man was gone, presumably to buy something bigger. Caboose had returned with the grifball, easily the size of a normal grifball. This one was blue, soft, and smelled faintly of bacon. There was even a squeaker inside. Wash had rolled his eyes and was about to reject it when Fira, probably sensing his actions, jumped in the air and took it from Caboose, squeaking it obnoxiously in her mouth with an air of pride.  
Begrudgingly, Wash accepted it, much to Fira’s delight. That was how he found himself now. He and Fira were in the largest room they could find and he was throwing the toy for her. Fira was more than happy to play fetch and often tug-of-war. Her jaw strength was impressive and she often won, resulting in her rather smugly placing the slimy toy in his hands and waiting for him to throw it again.  
*Fira,* Wash began, *It’s been hours. Can we stop now? My arm is sore.*  
Wash could feel Fira’s excitement deflate, but she nodded her head. *One more?*  
Wash sighed and rubbed his arm, but nodded back. *One more.*  
Fira perked up immediately and watched the toy with a focus she usually only reserved for prey. Wash shook his head, but threw the toy as far as he could. Fira raced after it, struggling for traction on the smooth floors. Despite all the advancements that the animals bred to be partners got, traction was never one of them. She still tried to jump in the air, her ungraceful attempt making Wash laugh, but she managed to grab the toy anyway. Her landing, however, was more of a crash. Her paws slid underneath her and she plowed into the wall. Her jaws tightened reflexively and a squeak came out from the toy, only adding to her surprise. Wash was doubled over laughing at the sheer shock the jaguar felt.  
Fira got to her feet, carefully now, and looked at the wall worriedly. There was a new dent in it and one of the cables had come loose. *Should we tell someone?*  
*Probably.* Wash replied, still chuckling as he led the way out of the room, leaving Fira to catch up. He soon came across two men with an ape, one of them kneeling to examine the ship while the other watched. The ape held a box full of tools at his side.  
The lights dimmed and the kneeling one rose to his feet with a “whoops”.  
“Sorry,” Wash said, still trying to fight off the urge to laugh as he felt Fira’s sheepish embarrassment. “Knocked a cable out of the wall. Hope that wasn’t important.”  
As if on cue, lights began to flash red and an alarm blared. At his side, Fira straightened, lashing her tail and extending her claws agitatedly.  
“Shit.” One of the men said.  
Wash and Fira jogged off. “Nothing we can do about it now. Fira, we need to find the others. See if you can reach any of the animals and tell them to meet in the shuttle bay. I’ll mark the location on their HUDs.”  
Fira nodded sharply and was silent, although Wash could feel her reaching out. He ran towards his and Fira’s room, thankful that he still took the time to memorize maps and layouts. It was the fastest way to get anywhere.  
He slowed upon reaching their room and waited as Fira stepped into her armor. He fixed the armor to her body.  
*Diego is the only one I didn’t get to.* Fira told him as she held mostly still.  
Wash swore under his breath. *Can you find him?*  
Fira bobbed her head. *Yes.*  
Wash sighed. *You would say yes no matter what the answer is.* He shook his head. *Go. I’ll meet you at the shuttles.*  
The jaguar streaked away and Wash jogged out of his room, nearly running into Tucker and Caboose who had also stopped by their rooms. Their animals were now also armored.  
“Wash, what the fuck is going on?” Tucker asked as they ran towards the shuttles. “Why did Fira run out so quickly.”  
“Uhh, not sure. Something went wrong with the ship, not sure what.” Wash said hastily.  
“Tucker did it.” Scales replied immediately.  
“Caboose, shut your bird up.” Tucker replied, swatting at the parrot is he flew closer to Tucker.  
“Doesn’t matter.” Wash cut in quickly. “We need to get out of here before the ship crashes.”  
They slid to a halt when they reached the shuttle bay and Wash looked over the controls, thankful that the crew all seemed preoccupied with the ship.  
“Where are the Reds?” Tucker looked down the hallways.  
Caboose gasped. “We cannot leave them to die!”  
“We’re not leaving them to die. Fira talked to Adama and Ava. She’s going to find Diego and Sarge right now. We’re all meeting here.”  
“What about Carolina?” Caboose asked.  
Wash looked down at the control panel. “Carolina’s smart. She’ll get off the ship.”  
“Nice to know you have such faith in me.” Carolina’s voice broke through Wash’s concentration and he looked up to see Carolina, Simmons, Ava, Grif, and Adama enter the room.  
“Yeah, and no trust in us.” Grif added as he stored Adama safely in his suit.  
*Where’s Sarge and Diego?* Ava asked.  
“And Fira?” Carolina added, joining Wash at the panel.  
“Fira went to go find them.” Wash explained. “I can’t seem to access any of the shuttles.  
Carolina hummed and pressed a few buttons. “There’s no shuttles here.” She spoke sharply.  
A chorus of “what?”s answered her and she shook her head.  
“There are no shuttles.”  
*How do we get off?* Adama asked.  
Carolina pulled a lever and one of the shuttle bays opened, revealing a jungle that grew steadily as the transporter hurtled towards the planet. “We jump.”  
Ignoring the burst of expletives, Wash reached out to Fira. *Have you found them? We need you here now.*  
Fira answered him quickly. *We’re almost there.*  
Wash looked at Carolina and nodded. “When you’re ready.”  
“Woah woah woah.” Tucker held up his hands. “There is no fucking way I’m jumping out of this thing.”  
“You don’t have a choice.” Carolina looked at him.  
Epsilon appeared near her head. “She’ll kick you out if she has to.”  
Wash suppressed a chuckle and nodded. “I’ve seen it.”  
Tucker continued to grumble, but Simmons took up the protest. “What about Ava and Diego? The birds can fly, and Adama has his safe place with Grif, and Fira is probably some bullshit Freelancer partner form of invincible! But Ava and Diego don’t have any of that!”  
“We’ve done jumps like this before. You’ll just have to hold onto them.” Carolina explained. “It’s the safest way.”  
Wash looked up as Fira finally rounded a corner with Sarge and Diego in tow. The Reds and Blues began explaining the situation to them, each talking over the other. Fira joined Wash and Carolina at the control panel while Epsilon went to try to calm the others down.  
“Boss, we’re coming up on a body of water. We should be low enough for that to be our best bet.” Wash pointed to a small lake on the topographical map.  
“How long is our opening?” Carolina asked.  
“About three minutes.” Wash replied. “ETA, five minutes.”  
Carolina nodded. “Tell me when.” She replied, then walked over to the arguing soldiers to show Simmons and Sarge how best to hold their partners.  
*Fira, I think it would be best if you and I jumped separately. With your weight and full armor, we’ll have more control if we are separate than together.* Wash explained. He could feel Fira’s nerves instantly heighten at the prospect of jumping alone. She had never done anything like that, only in training years ago when she was still young.  
*I’ll be right next to you and guide you through it.* Wash promised.  
Fira bobbed her head and reflexively began to scratch the ground anxiously.  
*We’re going to land in water and Diego probably doesn’t swim well. Keep an eye on all of them, but especially him.* Wash told her, hoping that a task would keep her more occupied.  
Fira nodded again at him. *I’ll be fine, Wash.* She didn’t sound very convinced, but she butted her head against him in an effort to relieve the tension.  
Wash reached down and rubbed her head affectionately, then checked the panel. “One minute, Boss.”  
Carolina gestured at the Reds and Blues, who were activating their animals helmets. “Who’s first?” When only silence met her, Carolina stepped closer. “Either you pick, or I will.”  
“I’ll go first.” Caboose offered. “I like doing new things.” He stepped towards the opening, Scales resting on his shoulder. The bird gave him a nod and took off, diving down towards the water. Caboose jumped after him with a loud “weeeee!”  
*We should make sure he can swim.* Lovebird looked at Tucker expectantly.  
“Dude, that would be the greatest gift I ever received.” Tucker replied immediately. Lovebird stared at Tucker for a few seconds, most likely communicating privately with the soldier. “Fine.” Tucker huffed and stepped forward. “But if I die, a lot of ladies will go unsatisfied.”  
Carolina looked to the Reds as Tucker made the jump. “Fuck. No.” Grif said resolutely.  
“Yeah, I’m not doing this!” Simmons agreed.  
As if in response to their statements, a loud groaning sound reverberated throughout the ship and instants later, a piece of the bridge went spiraling past them, the crew still visible inside.  
“Those are your options.” Carolina stated.  
Grif and Simmons exchanged glances, then Simmons grabbed Ava. The three jumped together, Grif placing one protective hand over Adama’s storage.  
“Sarge?” Wash looked at the man, who grabbed Diego.  
“Always did want to try sky diving.” Sarge replied before stepping out of the transporter and into the open air.  
“30 seconds, Boss.” Wash said, looking at their time.  
Carolina nodded and stepped out of the way. “See you down there.”  
Fira and Wash both stepped forward. *Let’s go.* Wash pushed his mind further into hers, something Fira found comforting. The jaguar swallowed and leapt out of the plane. Wash jumped after her, angling his body towards the water even as he instructed her how to position hers the best so she was as big as possible to create the most drag.  
*Brace yourself!* He called out and watched Fira splash into the water before his world was covered by a torrent of bubbles and an ache that quickly spread through his body.  
Wash shook his head underwater and looked around, immensely thankful for his helmet. He sought out the beacons of the rest of his team as he swam upwards, clearing the water next to Fira as the jaguar dog paddled towards shore.  
*Not too far away.* Wash thought as he quickly caught up to the jaguar.  
Fira snorted. *For you, maybe.*  
Wash soon, or rather not soon, found out that Fira was right. It took them a good half hour to reach the shore line, something Wash could have done in under ten minutes. That was with Wash figuring out how to tow Fira behind him with the jaguar doing her best to help. Luckily, none of the others seemed to need help swimming and were re-united within an hour. Somehow, none of them were severely injured with the biggest casualty being the three furred animals violent shivering and sore bodies. The area they were in had a tropical climate, with high humidity, according to Wash’s HUD. However, the overcast skies and prolonged period in the water meant that the it was much colder than the animals were willing to tolerate, especially since they were soaked to the bone.  
“We should find the wreckage. See what supplies we can get.” Carolina said, looking around at the others.  
“Some scouting is probably in order too.” Wash added, eyeing the surrounding jungle warily. “We don’t know anything about this place.”  
“I think we should stick together.” Simmons was also staring out at the jungle, but his voice shook with fear.  
*That does give us all maximum chance of survival.* Adama interjected from where he had been examining Diego.  
“All right.” Carolina consented. “We’ll go to the wreckage and try to call for help.”  
*At least it’s easy to find.* Ava commented, looking away from the group.  
Wash followed her gaze to see a large column of smoke rising in the distance. “That might be difficult while we’re in the jungle.” He commented.  
Fira rolled her shoulders. *I think we’ll be able to smell it.*  
*Or fly above to see it.* Lovebird added.  
“We should go before it gets too dark.” Carolina began walking. “We don’t know how long it’ll take us to get there.”  
The Reds and Blues followed, with Wash and Fira taking the rear. Wash could feel Fira’s spirits brighten as they entered the jungle and her nostrils flared, taking in the scents. He smiled beneath his helmet and looked around them. What he had seen as a dangerous area with potential threats and prime ambush positions, he now saw as a place full of opportunity, both for prey and dominance.  
“Carolina, do you want Fira to scout ahead?” Wash called forward, feeling Fira’s itch to explore.  
“They can all go. Could be good for them.” Carolina answered.  
Wash hummed. “Fira?”  
Fira flicked her ears. *Leave Scales and Adama for communication. Lovebird, hang back a little so you can see. Be careful in the air. Ava, to the left. Diego, right. I’ll be forward. No farther than fifty feet out.*  
Lovebird was quick to leap into the air, doubling back to hang above Wash. Ava barked and went left while Diego grumbled his protest, but veered right. Fira coughed her approval and loped forward, passing Carolina with a measured nod towards her. The going was slow mainly because Carolina was forced to use her knives to clear a path. Tucker was at her side, carving a larger pathway.  
Fira snorted and slowed as she began to pick her own way, nostrils flaring and ears flicking, checking her surroundings. After forging ahead for thirty minutes, or three check-ins, Fira was thoroughly suspicious. There were only the barest traces of other animal life, months old at least. Nothing had been around for a long time.  
*Wash, this isn’t right.* Fira sent back, pausing to investigate a burrow. The family of rodents had vacated long ago. *There’s nothing.*  
*I know.* Wash replied. *But there’s nothing we can do about it.*  
Fira shook her head and trotted further as the slashing from Carolina and Tucker grew nearer. Her nostrils flared again, the scent of smoke growing stronger. *I think we’re close.* She told Wash, trying to ease her tension.  
*Good. Let Carolina in on this.* Wash relied.  
Fira focused for a moment, then spoke again as Carolina was included. *Carolina, I think we’re nearing the wreck.*  
Carolina thought, never once pausing in her actions, then nodded as she answered. *I’m going to join you to scout the wreck. Wash, take the lead behind Tucker. Bring the other animals in closer if you need to.*  
*Got it, Boss.*  
Fira continued on more slowly and Carolina caught up with her soon. *Let’s go.*  
They moved more quickly, with Carolina allowing Fira to lead the way. Before long, they reached the wreckage. No one was around it, but blood stained the ground wherever hunks of metal wasn’t covering it. Fira’s ears pinned back, the sharp scent filling her senses and blocking out most other scents. With a quick conversation, they entered the wreck. Carolina was soon on the upper levels, never more than two floors away. Fira remained lower, searching for anything living within the crashed ship, as well as anything that could help them. Despite the sharp tang that the blood left on her senses, she pushed past it to try to filter in their goal.  
After what felt like hours of searching, the only discoveries made were nonliving. There was a few months of food left that want completely destroyed, some bedding that was only somewhat destroyed, and other supplies that people needed. Unfortunately, the ship’s armory had caught fire during the crash, which meant that the only weapons they had were what they had jumped with. Most unsettling, however, was the lack of life. Dead bodies littered the area, but none of the usual rodents or other scavengers were around with the exception of ever present flies. Even when the others arrived, with the birds flying high, no one found any signs of life. Thoroughly unsettled, they regrouped outside, staring at the still smoking ship.   
“Not my fault.” Caboose said, breaking a tense silence.   
“Absolutely your fault.” Tucker replied immediately.   
Sarge began to laugh and at his side Diego groaned. “Well, looks like we're going to be here awhile. Better start building some bases. Grif, Simmons, small critters, let's get to work.”  
“Yes sir!” Simmons said brightly and Ava barked.   
“Ugh, I hate work!” Grif whined. “Work’s the worst.”   
*Would you rather sleep in the ship with the dead bodies?* Adama asked him, skittering along to follow the other Reds.   
Wash sighed. “I think I'm going to regret this.”  
Fira raised a paw and licked it. *It could be worse. We have months of food, at least.*  
*We should start rationing now.* Wash replied and turned to Carolina.   
“How do you want to do this? We need somewhere to stay, food rationing, and communications.”  
Carolina hummed in thought. “Why don’t you and Fira go check our food supplies more thoroughly and figure out rationing. It doesn't seem like we’ll be able to hunt for food so that's all we have. I’ll go with the others to work on somewhere to sleep. Find us when you’re done. We’ll need all the muscle we can get. As much as I hate to say it, communications has to come second to this.”  
Wash nodded and Fira’s ears flicked as she listened to Tucker begin complaining about his sore body and how his didn't want to work.   
Fira led the way to the food storage within the massive ship, somewhat thankful that she didn't have to help move heavy stuff. She was sore too, after all.   
“All right,” Wash sighed, looking done the rows of food remaining. “If we want our food to last, we need to get our power back. Stay here and let me know when it comes on.”  
Wash jogged away, leaving Fira in the storage room. The jaguar looked around, then grabbed a piece of a shattered container and pulled it off to one side. She worked, ignoring the increasing soreness in her jaw from grabbing rubble and the dust in her mouth. Her ears flicked around, trying to detect any threats or the hum of power, but there was nothing. Few scents were able to permeate the sharp tang of blood, smoke, and the dust that filled her nose and made her sneeze, forcing her to rely on her ears and instincts.   
Occasionally, Wash asked her if there was power, but it want until the fourth try, nearly an hour later, that the ship gave a stuttered noise and a few sparks flew before the lights flickered on and cold air began blasting in.   
*Got it!* Fira called to Wash excitedly.   
*On my way.* Wash responded.   
Fifteen minutes later, he entered the room and looked at Fira’s work. *Good job.* He praised her.   
Fira purred and as she did, she recognized the heavy scent of smoke on him.   
*The electricity caused a fire in one of the rooms. The Blues have it under control though.” Wash answered her unspoken question.   
Fira’s ears pinned, frustrated that she didn't detect it. There was too much going on in the environment here.   
Wash rubbed her ears and looked around. *It isn't your fault. Come on; we need to keep cleaning up this place before we can organize everything.* He walked a few paces away and grabbed a leather strap that once held a crate shut. After a moment of concentration, he had it wrapped around Fira like a harness. He tied the other end to a large piece of ship and set himself behind it. Together they moved, with Fira pulling and Wash pushing. They continued with this pattern for a short period of time, clearing away rubble and moving crates, until the room was in some shape of organized.   
Fira stretched blissfully when Wash finally removed the strap from her body, setting it down by their armor which both had shed due to the heat. Her partner sighed, then began counting and sorting the available food. Fira began licking herself, cleaning off the dust that clung to her pelt while Wash worked.   
He let her achieve a least a partially decent level of clean before he spoke. *They probably need your help building the bases.*  
Fira groaned but rose obediently to her feet, grabbing the strap as she walked past it. *Take a break soon.* she told him, waving her tail as she walked out the door. She moved casually, searching for the others for a moment. She found the Blues not far from the ship. The Reds were on the other side and Carolina was inside. She moved to a trot and headed for Carolina.   
*Need any help?* She asked as she spotted the ex-Freelancer moving rubble.   
Carolina looked up and wiped off her hands. *I’m fine here but the others may need some help. Tucker doesn't seem to have ever done any work like this and he could probably use your help moving some of the big pieces. The Reds are doing well; Sarge seems to know what he’s doing.*  
Fira bobbed her head and waited patiently as Carolina reattached the harness to her body. The agent gave her a pat and Fira took off again to join the other Blues.   
Tucker’s cursing reached her as she exited the wreck and she followed the sound. The Blue was angrily pounding a nail while Caboose stood off to the side, stammering about something not being his fault. Lovebird waited on the ground near Tucker, a nail in each of his claws and a pile next to him. Scales rested on Cabooses shoulder, faithfully repeating Caboose’s words.   
Fira gave an amused cough and four pairs ofneyes landed on her.   
“Thank. God.” Tucker dropped the hammer and stepped toward her. “Are we done?”  
Fira shook her head. *I was just sent to help.*  
Tucker began grumbling again but bent to pick up the hammer. “At least you can be more help than Caboose.”  
The other began protesting. “I did not drop that wall. Tucker did it.”  
“On myself?!” Tucker screeched, only stopping his rant when Lovebird flew up to him and pointedly handed him another nail. “Hold this piece here.” He told Fira.   
Fira jumped to onto her back legs and used her front paws to fulfill Tucker’s request. The soldier finished his job quickly enough and they too settled into an easy rhythm. Fira and Caboose moved the big sections to Tucker who secured them into place. Lovebird managed their tools and Scales remained in constant communication with Caboose, allowing him to work well and not cause any extra accidents. Carolina dropped by occasionally, giving advice, aid or updates on the Reds’ well-being. Eventually Wash emerged and helped as well, working with Tucker and Carolina remained with the Reds. They labored well into the night, reminding Fira of when they worked to fix up the bases before Carolina showed up. It want until hours after midnight and their progress had slowed too much to be considered progress.   
“I think that's enough for today.” Wash said, handing his tool off to Lovebird.   
Tucker promptly dropped to the ground. “Its a fucking miracle.”  
*We still need to grab bedding.* Lovebird pointed out.   
Tucker groaned loudly. “Only because it means sleeping.”  
Wash led the way back to the ship’s barracks where they debated whether or not to grab the beds or just mattresses. Finally they grabbed four mattresses and enough pillows and blankets of all of them. They stacked the mattresses on a piece of the ship and attached it to Fira for one final haul to their base. Wash and Fira’s bedding was stacked on top of the mattresses while Wash put his armor on and carried Fira’s. They paused only to allow the other Blues to get their stuff before going into the building. Fira came to a stop as soon as they were into a satisfactory area and stood panting as Wash unhooked her. It had been hours since any of them ate but it was clear that the only thing they wanted to do was sleep.   
Wash pulled aside their mattresses and set them side by side as Fira tiredly plodded over. She watched Tucker and Caboose set up their own beds and the birds perched near them, sleepily preening their feathers as they waited for their partners. Wash quickly removed her makeshift harness and she felt his gloved hand run over the sores that it left behind over her shoulders and chest. She could feel his unhappiness but he didn’t say anything. After all, he and the others had similar wounds on their hands.   
Fira curled into the bed, grateful for the thick bedding that .made a comfortable nest for her while she watched Wash make his own bed. She sleepily ran her tongue over her dirty pelt, the monotonous action lulling her to sleep as Wash took off his armor and set it and his weapons to one side. By the time he flicked off their lights, the other Blues were already asleep. Fira buried her nose in her tail and shut her eyes. It wasn’t long before she fell into dreamless sleep.   
*~~~~©~~~~*  
Base building was not going as well as Fira hoped it would. They always needed more...stuff. She understood food, shelter, bedding, that stuff. But when they began to build a grav launcher “because they could”, Fira drew the line. She and Wash had worked hard for four days just setting up the frame for the com tower. The rest of the Blues had been there for a day and a half before disappearing, and Carolina and Epsilon for almost three days. When Wash found out what the Blues were doing, Fira worried he was going to give himself a heart attack. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t mad too, but Wash was absolutely furious.   
Carolina was a different story. She was struggling to adjust to this period of not working. They didn't have time to train and simple construction wasn’t enough for her. Wash had always been at home with wiring and electronics; not so much Carolina. Epsilon as well was unhappy. By nature, he wanted to run something or do something. He was virtually useless. Fira could relate to both of them. In the past, she had helped, sure, but was more engrossed in hunting down their next meal or walking a perimeter. But there was nothing alive around them save some bugs, so she too was useless. Especially now since the tower was built and all they had to do was the wiring, which Fira couldn’t help with. So now she was watching the Blues work. On what, she didn’t understand. Then again, it didn’t appear as though they did either.   
“Caboose, don’t touch that. You’ll break it!” Tucker shouted to Caboose, who was kneeling on the ground. The two birds were out flying on their break, circling to check for signs of life or an easy meal if they could.   
“Oh, no I won't, I just- oh I broke it.” Caboose rose to his feet and stepped back. Fira groaned unhappily, wishing Scales were here, as Caboose continued. “Tucker did it.”  
“Dude, you can't say that when I'm right here.”  
“Tucker said it.”  
“Oh my God, shut up.”  
Fira jumped up as she picked up Wash’s pounding footsteps. She must really be not paying attention to not have heard him. She shook herself and sneezed as Wash ran out. “Both of you shut up! And get back to work!” his voice was up an octave again.   
She could feel the tension as Tucker shot back a reply. “What do you mean, ‘back to work’? That implies previous work.”  
Helpfully, Caboose added, “I am putting my back to work.”  
Before Wash could blow up, Fira intervened. *Maybe we should take a break.*  
“Aw sweet! Break time!” Tucker cheered.   
Wash shook his head. “No, I think I’ve almost got our communications up. Go find Epsilon, I need his help. Fira, go with them.”  
Grumbling and protesting, the soldiers walked off to go find the AI. Fira spared a look at Wash, then followed them.   
“I’ll check inside.” Tucker broke away from them. “Caboose, look outside. Fira, stay with him.”  
Fira bobbed her head, recognizing the logic behind his decision even as she was taken aback by his order to her. Clearly, he was feeling more confident in himself.   
She trotted after Caboose as the man called for Epsilon. Scales and Lovebird flew in, the parrot landing on Caboose's shoulder. Not a moment later, Caboose switched directions, making a beeline for a large boulder.   
“Hey Church!” he shouted “Church! Come down here! We want to show you something!”  
Fira sniffed the air. She could pick up Carolina’s scent, but it wasn’t as strong as it should be.   
“Church!” Caboose paused, then once more, “Church?”  
Tucker ran out of the base, greeting Lovebird as he spoke. “Hey Caboose, you find Church?”  
Caboose looked at the other. “No, I didn't find him.”  
“Well, where do you think he is?” Tucker’s impatience was clear.   
Caboose looked at his bird, who fluttered his wings. “I don't know. Somewhere. He’s just not here right now.”  
The group made their way back inside and Fira led the way to Wash.   
“We couldn't find them.” Tucker reported.   
“Son of a bitch.” Wash muttered, pausing in his work.   
*When do you think they’ll return?* Lovebird asked him.   
Wash looked at Fira, who finally understood the sinking feeling in her stomach. “I don't think they will.”  
He ignored the outburst his statement caused and Fira felt him close his eyes.   
*This just got a whole lot more difficult.*


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter but I've watched through the first couple episodes of season 11 sooooo many times and in my brain there isn't anywhere all that good to stop a chapter until later in the season so the chapters are either going to be on the shorter side or long. It won't ever be shorter than 2,000 words though. You can still cast your votes for which option you want me to take with the story, and I have another question! What animal partners do you think Felix and Locus would have? Who would you like to see them with? You guys have such great ideas and I love seeing them all!

Fira’s amber eyes watched as the German Shepherd surged forward, meeting the bob cat. Diego ducked under Ava, raising himself up beneath her to send her leap off balance with a head-butt. The dog was thrown off her path, but she still landed on her feet and whipped around, tackling Diego as he stood, shaking his head to clear it. Diego was knocked to the ground and held down relatively easily by Ava. The dog raised her head and looked around, seemingly ignoring the bob cat. Her eyes landed on their target and Adama stopped in his tracks, tail lashing anxiously under Ava’s gaze. After a moment, he skittered forward, but any confidence he had was gone and Fira shook her head. Ava had won again.   
*All right, disengage.* Fira sent out and watched as Ava stepped away from Diego. The bob cat rose indignantly and shook the dirt from his pelt. Adama relaxed even as he avoided Fira’s eyes, knowing he had made a crucial mistake.  
*Diego,* Fira began, *Ava is significantly larger than you. Either use your legs to give you greater leverage and weight against her, or don’t try to use that move. Just your head isn’t enough to do a decent amount and you are left recovering longer than she is. Use your side to get beneath her and confuse her.* Diego sighed, but gave a grunt of agreement and Fira turned to Adama. *Adama, you should have moved in while Ava was still distracted with Diego. There’s two of you, and one of her. Even if she spots you, don’t show your fear. I know you aren’t exactly a fighter, but you can’t let your opponent know that, or you’ve already lost.*  
Diego hissed at the lizard. *Yeah, you left me completely alone!*  
Fira bared her teeth at him. *Enough. It’s done.* She turned once more to the young monitor lizard. *But he’s right. You both have the capability to take her down, you just need to get there and do it. Now, Ava-* Fira’s critiques for the triumphant canine were interrupted by a sudden explosion. Fira bolted forward, following her ears to Red Base, where the explosion had originated. She ignored the sudden outburst from the Red Animals, who took a potentially vital moment to say something, choosing to move first and think as she ran. The other animals were not far behind despite that, with Adama on Ava’s back.   
They reached Red Base to see Sarge in a tank with Simmons standing next to it. Fira felt herself relax, then quickly become annoyed. They had interrupted training to fire a tank at something that was not a threat? When Wash got here… he was already on his way. She shook her head, letting him know that there was no threat, and watched the Red Animals go past her to their partners, Adama climbing down presumably to find Grif.  
Conveniently, the yellow armored man made his appearance, crying out, “Hey, what the fuck is going on out here? Who’s firing at our base?”  
“We are!” Sarge replied brightly. Fira rolled her eyes.  
“*Why?*” Grif and Adama asked together, the lizard reaching his partner and climbing up his suit.  
“Our base is in desperate need of renovations.” Sarge replied. “Figured I’d tear down the east wing, and put in something nice and decorative. Like a mortar cannon.”  
*Can’t get much worse anyway.* Diego added, ignoring his partner’s glare.  
“And it didn’t occur to you to warn me before you started blowing holes in the side of the wall?” Grif questioned.  
*Did you think he would?* Ava butted in as Sarge sat in thought for a moment before firing the cannon again, hitting the side of the base once more.  
“Oh come on!” Grif shouted, running inside.  
“Direct hit, sir!” Simmons noted.  
Sarge looked down in disappointment. “No it wasn’t.”  
Fira looked over as Wash ran up, anger radiating off of him. “What are you two doing?” Wash demanded as Fira walked over to him, stopping at his side and staring at the four Reds.  
Sarge rotated the tank’s cannon, making Fira bristle. “Well, if it isn’t our good friend Agent Washington.”  
“Don’t try to butter me up.” Wash shot back immediately. “Also, please refrain from pointing that at us.”  
“Fine.” Sarge replied, reaiming the cannon back at the base.   
Simmons and Ava jogged out from the other side of the vehicle. “We were just borrowing the tank for a little construction work.”  
“Really? And which one of my men authorized this?” Wash asked.  
Silence met his question and Fira’s ears twitched backwards at approaching footsteps.  
“It was Caboose, wasn’t it.” Wash’s question was a statement.  
“Probably.” Caboose spoke from behind them with a matching flutter of feathers from Scales.  
Wash sighed tiredly. “Sarge, get out of the tank.” He ordered.  
Sarge rotated the cannon to look at them again. “Not a chance, Blue! Possession is nine tenths of the law. The other tenth is a tank. I’ve got both. Besides, we need to upgrade our quarters.”  
Fira felt the rush of anger revive itself in Wash. “Your quarters are fine!”  
Grif reappeared, anger lacing his words. “Yeah, now get out of the tank, you senile old- fucking son of a bitch!” He was cut off as another shot from the tank caused him to go flying.  
“Finger slipped.” Sarge didn’t try to lie convincingly.  
Wash looked back over at the Red leader. “Out. Now.” Fira snarled, matching his words and anger.  
“My turn!” Caboose said excitedly.   
Wash jogged forward and Fira moved with him, intent on supporting him. “Please, be quiet.” His patience was wearing very thin.  
“My turn.” Caboose and Scales said together and, to their credit, quieter.  
Sarge climbed out of the tank as they drew closer, protesting even as he did so. “This is an outrage! Blue Base is built directly below the crash site. You’ve got an unfair advantage.”  
“Sarge,” Wash was trying to reason with him. “The Reds and Blues aren’t fighting. We’re just camped at opposite ends of the canyon in color…divided…teams.” *Damn.* Wash spoke privately to Fira. “While heavily armed.”  
“True.” Sarge didn’t seem to catch the flaw, but Fira knew Diego did. “But have you ever considered that fighting is just in our nature? It’s almost instinctual. If we aren’t constantly trying to stab each other in the back, we’ll surely die.”   
“Dear God, I hate you.” Wash had given up, and Fira couldn’t find it in herself to blame him.  
“That’s the spirit!” Sarge chuckled.  
Grif ran out from…somewhere, voicing his own opinion. “We may not be fighting, but you are still closer to the food stores, and that is something I will not stand for.”   
“You wouldn’t stand for anything, fat ass.” Simmons told him, Ava bobbing her head at his side.  
“If you were a few feet closer, you’d be sorry.” Grif replied as Adama switched the shoulder he was riding on.  
“If we don’t ration our food, we’ll all be sorry.” Wash interjected. “We need to get our communications dish online, and if we run out of food before we can radio for help, we’re screwed.”  
“Buzz kill.” Grif answered, but acquiesced.  
Wash turned back to Caboose. “Come on, Caboose. We need to go have a chat with Private Tucker.” Wash climbed into the tank, refusing Caboose’s pleas to drive the tank himself, instead promoting the idea of Caboose being the all-important guard.  
“Fira can’t do it by herself.” Wash told the soldier as they drove off. Fira let Caboose be next to the tank with Scales flying overhead. She took up the rear and was able to hear the Reds as they left.   
“There goes the revered leader of the Blue Army.” Simmons commented. “What. A. Dick.”   
Fira snorted and shook her head angrily, but held herself back. Getting angry now would only make things worse, and things were already pretty bad.   
Instead, she followed the tank back to Blue base, listening to Wash fume inside of it. Fira wanted to say something, to try to ease his anger at least some, but what was there to say? She knew that Wash meant nothing by it, but still, she didn’t want to get yelled at again! And wasn’t her job, her purpose even, to support Wash in his decisions? Should she try anything?   
Fira groaned. Why was this so complicated? She felt Wash’s anger subside for a moment as his mind quested out, checking in with her. She sent back an acknowledgement and played off her groan as soreness from training.   
At least Wash was still able to set aside his frustrations when he was worried about her. It wasn’t completely consuming his life. Just mostly.  
Fira felt her ears pin back as they arrived at the compound and Tucker walked out. She was thankful that she was at behind everyone, where no one could see her. Taking a moment to appear apathetic, she heard Tucker’s soft “oh shit” as the tank came to a stop.  
“We are back.” Caboose emerged from behind the tank.  
“Glad to see us.” Scales added.  
Tucker ignored the bird. “Caboose! Christ, I thought you were in that thing. Wait, who is in that thing?”   
Fira walked out from behind the tank as Wash climbed out of it, the anger rolling off of him. “Hello, Private.” He spoke through gritted teeth.  
“Oh, shit.” Tucker said. Fira sat next to the tank, tuning herself in carefully to Lovebird. The falcon was nervous, disliking the tension as much as Fira did, but he kept himself carefully still.  
“Tucker,” Wash began, jogging forward. “What is the one thing I tell you each and every morning?”  
“Wake up.” Tucker’s attitude was readily apparent.  
“The other thing.”  
“For the love of God, stop sleeping naked.”  
“Don’t let anyone touch the tank.” Wash’s anger only grew at Tucker’s insolent answers.  
The other soldier looked at the tank, then chuckled. “Ok, I can see where you’re going with this.”  
“Until we’re rescued, we need to be more mindful of the supplies we have.” Wash began to explain once more.  
“I know, I know.” Tucker cut in. Lovebird adjusted his wings uncomfortably. “Ration the food, maintain our equipment.”  
Caboose spoke up from where he had stepped forward as well. “Brush your teeth, don’t talk to strangers, try not to shoot anyone while they’re trying to brush their teeth.”  
“Clean your dishes.” Scales added. Caboose scratched his face with one finger, humming happily.  
“And always report in to me.” Wash ignored Caboose once more.  
Tucker sighed, shifting his weight. “Do we have to?”  
“Yes!” Fira could feel Wash’s incredulity. “I even put up that old Blue Team organizational chart to help demonstrate the point.”  
“Yeeaaahh, but we never really looked at that.” Tucker shrugged. “Church just shouted orders and we’d get around to them. Eventually. Or we wouldn’t. Whatever.”  
“He was an inspiration to us all.” Caboose lamented.  
“Well, Church and Carolina decided to run off without so much as a goodbye, so it’s up to me to keep us all together.” Wash’s anger towards them spiked up, fueling his frustration further.  
Fira struggled not to react to Wash’s emotional reaction. It was powerful, enough so that Fira wanted to take Wash and leave. To get away from all of this, all of the things that caused him so much stress and anger. But they couldn’t. Neither of them could just leave the Reds and Blues. Certainly not stranded. But sometimes, she found herself jealous of Carolina and Church.  
Wash certainly did. He thought about them often. He felt so betrayed by their departure. He had explained it to her once, late at night when neither of them could sleep. It seemed that everyone in his life left him, beginning with Project Freelancer at least. Every time it seemed that there was something good, there was always something that ruined it. Someone was unhappy and they left. Except for the Reds and Blues. Instead of leaving him and Fira to die in the cold, they had offered them a place to stay and hadn’t left them. Now, Wash felt as though they were the only things keeping the Reds and Blues alive, and he’d be damned if he let them down.  
“Well, Private.” Wash spoke tersely. “I suggest you get back to your duties.”  
“Whatever.” Tucker spat back, turning sharply enough that Lovebird was forced to take off and follow him back into the base.  
Wash sighed, then turned to Caboose as the other soldier began making nervous noises. “Caboose…” Wash sighed again. “Go…find something to do.” He waved a hand and began walking. Fira fell into step with him, biting back a sigh when she realized they were going back to the communications tower once more.  
*How are the animals doing with this? It seems like you have less trouble with them.* Wash noted, a bit of jealousy coloring his thoughts.  
Fira rolled her shoulders as she attempted to explain what was instinctual. *Packs are different for animals than humans. The pack leader isn’t going to be challenged unless the rest of the pack believes it has a good chance of changing things.*  
*By changing things…?* Wash questioned, allowing the conversation thread to ease his anger.  
*Replacing the pack leader.* Fira answered.  
Wash frowned at the thought, but continued. *So they haven’t put up a bigger fight because they know they can’t replace you?*  
Fira bobbed her head and watched Wash begin fiddling with the wires inside the communications tower. *At this point, they would have to beat me in a fight to replace me, and they know that isn’t going to happen. They’ve gotten better, but…*  
There was a pause as Wash digested the information before he continued. *What about at the desert temple?*  
Fira flicked her tail, recalling the fight with Ava. *That…we weren’t a pack yet. While we were in the canyon, it was more similar to two packs living next to each other. At that point, the pack was still forming.*  
Wash sighed. *Is that what’s going on now? Is our “pack” still forming?*  
Fira sat down. *Yes. It’s just harder because humans are more complicated.*   
Wash laughed without humor. *Don’t I know it.*  
*It’s not like you can challenge each other to a fight. You would win, but they would resent that.* Fira continued.  
*The animals don’t?*  
*They probably do, at least, a little bit, but it stops them from continuing to act out because the threat of attack is always there.* Fira explained.  
Wash shook his head. *I wish I could do something like that.*  
Fira hesitated, gathering her thoughts before answering. *Isn’t it better to gain their respect rather than fear? The reason packs remain organized is because those under the leader are afraid to go against their command because of the consequences. Isn’t it better to not lead by fear?*  
Wash made as if to argue, then stopped himself. *You’re right. But you do it, don’t you?*  
Fira shifted her weight. *I try not to. I don’t want to be that kind of leader. But even so, they know that if they pushed you too hard, I would be there to stop them. That’s what is stopping them, the fact that I would be there. I just…I hope they aren’t afraid of me.*  
*I think they understand.* Wash didn’t look at her but she knew she had his full attention. *You’re supporting me.*  
Fira sighed and lay down. *And they would only be supporting their partners.*  
Wash laughed again, this time with amusement. *Your lives would be so much easier without us.*


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! New question for you all: Would you be ok if either Locus or Felix had another big cat as a partner? I know we've already had three (Noca, Tasen, and Fira), but in my opinion big cats are really cool, I love writing fight scenes with them, they are better suited for being a more personal opponent for Fira since jaguars are naturally solo animals and don't really get along with other big cats as well as being the best suited size wise and maneuverability-wise. But I totally get it if you don't want another big cat and I do have other ideas. I just want to get your opinions. Thanks for sticking with it!

“Sixty-one. Sixty-two. Sixty-three.” Tucker’s voice cut across the field to where Fira sat watching Lovebird. Wash was with Tucker and Fira with Lovebird, both doing simple exercises. Tucker was performing squats and Lovebird was flying around the canyon carrying a broken piece of the ship in his claws that was somewhere between half and two-thirds of his weight. He was struggling with it, gradually drifting lower, but he still had a few more circuits to make and Fira wasn’t going to let up on him. Wash certainly wasn’t on Tucker, so why should she?   
Even so, Fira longed to train with him. Not only did it strengthen pack ties, but it was fun and there was something wrong, in Fira’s mind, with forcing other people to work and not work herself. However, she and Wash had already done their morning exercises and they wouldn’t do anymore until the evening, when Wash would finally stop working with the tower. Fira fully believed that without her, he would keep working well into the night.  
Lovebird let out a cry as he lost his wind with an accompanying twinge of annoyance from Wash. Fira narrowed her eyes, watching Lovebird’s wings flap desperately despite the metal weighing him down as he fought to remain aloft even though his partner remained still.  
“Tucker, you can’t keep stopping on sixty-nine.” Wash’s voice had the same edge it always had when he was repeating himself.  
“No, this time my legs went out.” Tucker groaned. Fira twitched her ears. That explained Lovebird. Still, she kept him flying. It was good practice to keep going even when your partner couldn’t. Especially when they couldn’t.  
Fira looked over to where Wash was helping get Tucker up with a sigh before turning her attention back to Lovebird. *That’s enough.* She told him.   
Lovebird’s relief was carefully covered up, but Fira could still feel it through their connection. She and the Blue Animals had gotten relatively close, allowing her to key into their emotions. Despite this, Scales largely remained an enigma, both to her and Lovebird.  
The falcon landed before her, doing his best to not simply drop the weight and be done with it.   
*Now Lovebird,* Fira began after giving the bird a moment to recover. *Time to practice retrieval. Bring back three grenades and five ammo packs.*  
Lovebird didn’t protest, unlike his partner, and flew off with a nod of his head. Fira let her attention wander back to the soldiers as she waited for Lovebird.   
“I think he’s having one of his…off days.” She heard Wash say. Her ears drooped as she thought about the big soldier and his parrot. Caboose wasn’t taking Epsilon’s departure well. He and Scales often spent time alone, bemoaning Epsilon’s absence. Wash and Fira had agreed that it was wiser to let Caboose grieve rather than try to force him into working when he was like this, especially since Scales refused to help Caboose in protest of their actions. Fira shuddered, remembering the hours they spent putting out the resulting fires and Wash’s frustration that lasted for days.   
Wash’s thoughts interrupted her mind and she refocused herself as Lovebird dropped the second ammo pack. *I’m going to talk with Caboose. Make sure Tucker keeps running.*  
Fira bobbed her head. *Good luck.* She told him.  
Wash sighed mentally. *Thanks. That gives me confidence.*  
*~~~~~@~~~~~*  
“Sigh. Groan. Oh, woe is me. I don’t know what that even means.” Wash stopped behind Caboose, struggling to determine how best to talk with the soldier. Scales was on Caboose’s shoulder, for once silent.   
“Still…standing in the corner, Caboose?” Wash offered up, mentally cursing himself. Could he be any less empathetic?  
Luckily, Caboose didn’t seem to notice his awkward start. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, I just…I just miss Church sometimes.” It was clear that Caboose was trying to lessen the full weight of his unhappiness.  
Wash nodded his head. He remembered how he felt after Project Freelancer fell apart, after his friends stopped visiting him. “I know you do, buddy. He was your leader for a really long time.”  
Wash jogged forward as Caboose responded. “Yeah, I just…I am just so lost without him. I don’t even recognize my own face!” Caboose glared at the mirror in front of him.  
“Well, you don’t have your old helmet anymore, Caboose.” Wash hesitated before continuing. “And, also, your helmet and face are not the same thing.”  
Caboose looked over his shoulder at him. “Oh, God, that explains the blinking contest.” Caboose ran across the room to stare outside. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that? Aw, you just made it worse.”  
Wash frowned. That didn’t go quite how he wanted. Time for a different, more direct approach. He ran forward, standing off to one side of Caboose and Scales. “Look. I’m sure that wherever he is, Church is thinking about how much he misses you too.”  
There was a pause, then Caboose turned his head to look at Wash, new hope in his voice. “You really think so.”  
Wash felt himself freeze up, suddenly remembering when they had first freed Epsilon. Caboose would not stop talking about how excited he was, how much he missed him, and all the things he planned to do now that they were together. Epsilon, on the other hand, had stood, staring at the ground, repeating the words “shut up” upon Caboose’s inevitably deaf ears. “Yeah…” Wash replied, wincing even as he did so. Caboose only looked at the ground and Scales turned away from Caboose to stare accusingly at Wash. How was he supposed to know that Caboose would know he was lying? Scales probably told him…  
“Why don’t you go for a walk? Clear your head.” Wash proposed, forcing his tone to brighten a little.   
“Yeah. Yeah, I just…yeah, I’ll go on a walk by myself I guess.” Caboose turned around and began walking. “That won’t be depressing at all. All right, I’m walking by myself now.” His voice increased in volume the farther away he got, clearly trying to push Wash’s life deeper into the hell that it already was by making him feel guilty. Probably Scales yet again. Caboose’s voice turned into groans.  
Wash sighed. “What am I going to do with him?”  
Something caught his eye and he turned to see Tucker jogging down below. “I said sprints, Private!” Wash yelled down.  
“I’m going to spit into your next meal!” Tucker yelled back. “And it’s not going to be spit, if you know what I’m talking about!”  
Wash sighed once more. *This is the worst idea we’ve ever had. Of all time.* He told Fira.  
The jaguar was quick to respond. *It wasn’t our plan to get stranded here. We were just trying to go home.* She told him.  
Wash shook his head, beginning to make his way down. *I really don’t need your logic right now.* He answered not unkindly.  
Fira purred. *If you’re having a bad day, are you ready to test the new obstacle course?*  
Wash felt his spirits brighten immediately. He and Fira had spent quite a bit of time on this course based on the one he went through for his basic, the one for his trial to get into the Project, and his own need to vent his frustrations. He was truly looking forward to this.  
*Assemble Tucker and Lovebird in front of the cave.* He ordered, quickening his pace, his anticipation growing.  
By the time Wash arrived, they were waiting for him. Both Lovebird and Tucker looked tired, but that was okay. It just meant that this exercise was going to push them. They were almost done with training anyway. Just a few reps of this course and they could be done for the day.  
“Tucker, Lovebird,” Wash began as Fira sat at his side. “In basic training, there’s a point when a drill sergeant will attempt to break his or her soldiers so that they may overcome their civilian mindset and focus on the responsibility and selflessness of becoming a true soldier.”  
“Uh, bro? We went through basic ages ago. True soldiers, standing right here.” Tucker replied, standing a bit taller.   
Wash was prepared for this. “What is the UNSC motto?”  
“When in doubt, rub one out.”   
Wash smirked as Lovebird flew off of Tucker’s shoulder, perching on a rock instead and ignoring the indignant soldier’s “hey!”  
“I’m going to break you, Private Tucker.”  
“Oh, I’m shaking in my armor.” Tucker mocked him, but Wash wasn’t perturbed.   
Instead, he turned to face the cave. “Inside this tunnel is an elaborate obstacle course designed to test your reflexes and your mettle.”  
“Uh…my copper?” Wash could hear Tucker’s confusion.  
“No, that’s metal, I said mettle.” He didn’t even try to differentiate the two.  
“Whatever.” Tucker rolled his eyes.  
Wash grabbed his pistol. “On your marks,” he aimed at the sky, “get set-”  
“This is such bu- shit, ow!” Tucker cried out as Wash repositioned his pistol to let the bullet bounce off of Tucker’s armor. “Ok, we’re going!” Tucker cried out as he ran forward, Lovebird in the air above his right shoulder.  
Wash and Fira waited patiently, Wash savoring the sounds that reverberated out of the cave. Various gunshots, cries of pain, and explicatives satisfied Wash’s expectations while simultaneously assuring them both that Tucker and Lovebird weren’t dead. The falcon was harder to tell, but Wash was fairly certain that Tucker would sound different if Lovebird was severely injured.   
When they finally emerged, nearly half an hour later, Tucker was panting for breath, interrupted only by occasional coughs. His armor, like Lovebird’s feathers, was dirty and spattered with blood. The falcon landed as soon as Tucker stopped and both Blues were unable to speak.  
“Congratulations, Private, that time was…adequate. For a beginner.” Wash was a confusing mix of disappointed that their training hadn’t prepared Tucker as much as he hoped it would, and somewhat pleased that for once, they had managed to wipe Tucker’s attitude away.  
“I…What was…I don’t…” Tucker broke off coughing.  
“Just an adrenaline rush Tucker, it’ll wear off.” Wash supplied.   
*You’re so superior.* Fira’s thoughts entered his head and although she wasn’t scolding him, merely commenting, Wash reined in his glee.  
“I’m…I’m…”   
“Shaking in your armor?” Wash asked, allowing a bit of seriousness to enter his voice once more.  
A voice interrupted their conversation, one Wash did not expect. “Oh boy, oh boy!”   
Caboose ran past them, his steps purposeful and sounding back to normal. Scales flew nearby, repeating Caboose’s every word. “Hello!”  
“Caboose!” Wash called after the soldier, causing him to circle back, although he never stopped talking or running. “Glad you’re feeling better, I’ve got a little exercise for you. Inside this cave is an elaborate obstacle course, designed to-”  
Wash stopped abruptly as Caboose ran in with an “okay!”. There was an explosion, then Caboose ran back out. The exit. With hardly a scratch on him. “Yeah, that was fun, gotta do something, don’t ask any more questions, thank you, goodbye!”  
Wash stood stunned for a moment, before reaching a decision. “I think that’s enough training for today.”  
“Yeah.” Tucker answered.  
“Uh, I’m gonna go work on the com tower.” Wash jogged off with Fira not far behind him.  
“Yeah.”  
Wash reached the com tower and climbed up to the platform, leaving Fira to doze in the grass down below. He peered at the inner workings and sighed. At least they were still at a point when he was reasonably certain of their next steps. Soon, though, he would run into a problem that he didn’t know how to fix and then he would have to start experimenting. He didn’t relish the idea of being electrocuted, but there were few alternative options.  
He bent over to pick up his flashlight so he could see better only to see empty ground. He frowned and straightened, looking around.   
*Hey, Fira,* he called out to the jaguar. *Have you seen my toolbox?*  
Fira yawned and looked around, flicking an ear. *No.*  
Wash’s frown deepened. “I bet I know who has it.” He muttered, jumping down next to Fira and beginning to run.  
The jaguar soon caught up to him. *Where are we going?*  
*Red Base.* Wash practically growled.  
Fira’s ears pinned back for a moment and Wash could feel her forcing herself to relax. She was right, though. Getting too angry at them would only make this worse. They just needed to get off this planet and then they could start tracking down Carolina and Epsilon.  
*I’ll behave myself.* He told Fira, forcing himself to lighten up just as she had moments before.  
Fira purred and surged forward, causing Wash to run faster. They slowed to a stop just outside of Red Base and walked in. Wash felt Fira’s announcement of their arrival brush past him as the jaguar took her place at his side.   
Evidently, her announcement went unheeded or unheard as the Reds were arguing about…something. Clearly, it was unimportant, considering that the animals were lying about, not paying their partners much attention, if any. Each animal gave some acknowledgement to their arrival before putting their heads back down.   
“Hey Simmons,” Grif was saying. “This probably isn’t the best time to tell you this, but, uh, we’re out of toilet paper.”  
“What? How?” Wash could hear the incredulity and desperation in Simmons’ voice. Clearly, he was also at his wit’s end. Join the club.  
“I don’t know.” Grif answered hurriedly.  
Wash cleared his throat, unwilling to wait any longer. The Reds turned to look at them, but didn’t seem surprised by their appearance. Apparently, they just ignored Fira’s announcement. “I believe you borrowed my toolbox.” He said in his most civil tones.  
“What do you need a toolbox for?” Simmons asked.  
“Repairing the com tower,” Wash answered, before continuing on, “I know you three are having fun playing house, but I would really rather leave this place.”   
“Playing house?” Sarge asked, offended as he climbed over a disorderly pile of sandbags. “Son, this is a- whoops, forgot to use the door.” Singing a tune to himself, he went back around the sandbags.   
Wash shook his head and turned back to the other two. He really just didn’t have the capacity to care about what that was about. “The toolbox.”  
“Upstairs.” Grif answered.  
“Show us.” Wash replied immediately. He did not want to spend any extra time.  
Grif sighed exasperatedly as he led the way up the ramp. “Fine. But don’t touch any of my stuff.”  
Wash looked around as they got to the second level. Old food wrappers, clothing, blankets, and other trash was strewn around haphazardly. Fira wrinkled her nose as she stepped daintily around the piles of garbage and Wash was instantly grateful that he could filter out weird smells through his helmet. *That’s what you get for choosing not to wear your armor.*  
Fira flicked her tail at him indignantly and he took another look around the room. “Ugh, this place is a pig sty!”  
“It’s not a pig sty, Wash, it’s a way of life.” Grif replied as though he had said that many times before.  
Wash shook his head and watched Adama scramble across Grif’s armor. Fira snorted and Wash looked at her questioningly as he waited for Grif to finish wading through the mess to get the tool box. *What?*  
*Adama said that this is the reason he has anxiety issues all the time. He’s OCD.* Fira answered.  
Wash felt a pang of sympathy for the lizard as he surveyed the room. *What a nightmare.* His eyes settled on something that looked very familiar… “Are those my socks?”  
“Yeah…” Grif answered, finally handing him the toolbox. “You probably don’t want those back.”  
Adama stared at him with as wide eyes as a lizard could manage and Wash repressed a shudder. “I’m just gonna…go disinfect this.”  
“Probably a good idea.” Grif shrugged and bent over, grabbing a leftover sandwich off a chair. “Oh, still good.”  
Wash and Fira quickly made their way down the stairs and past Sarge, Diego, Simmons, and Ava. Sarge was puttering something about a robot and Simmons was muttering under his breath.  
Wash held the toolbox away from himself as he and Fira made their way back. *Want to carry this?*  
She shied away from him. *No. You have gloves. You’re fine.*  
Wash smiled under his helmet and jogged into Blue Base. He doused the toolbox in bleach, scrubbing it for good measure and trying to repress the urge to shudder as…something came off of the metal. By the time he finished and got back out to the com tower, Tucker was recovered from training and talkative as ever. He mostly ignored the soldier, much as the animals did. Fira was sprawled across the ground after giving her paws a thorough cleaning and was enjoying the sun alongside Lovebird, who was sleeping lightly nearby.  
“I’m just saying, I feel like somebody should have found us by now.” Tucker rambled on.  
Wash hummed in reply, focused more on screwing in the pieces than the conversation.  
“You know, it’s like, if a plane crashes and disappears, that’s fine, civilians, whatever.”   
Wash frowned. “Not sure if I agree with you on that.”  
Tucker continued as though uninterrupted. “But this was a fucking space ship. That’s, like, national level tragedy.”  
“It was a big ship.” Wash agreed.  
“And what about GPS? The Galactic Positioning System should have been able to tell Command of our location within seconds of a mayday.”  
Wash stopped his work and stood up, turning to face Tucker. “How do you know that?”  
“Uh…” Tucker stammered. “I read it in a book?” Wash didn’t need Freelancer training to see through that. No one did.  
“I don’t believe you.” He crouched back down to continue working. “Then again, I don’t really care.” Tucker breathed a sigh of relief as Wash straightened up again. “Hey.”  
Tucker jumped. “Woah, woah, what? Nothing.” He stuttered.  
Wash ignored him. “What happened to my soldering iron?”  
“Oh, uh, I don’t know.” Tucker answered.  
“Dammit!” Wash swore. “This would be going so much faster if I didn’t have to keep tracking down equipment every five minutes.”  
“What, you think the Reds took it?” Tucker asked.  
Wash faced him fully and cocked a shotgun. “Men,” He said in his Sarge impersonation, “It appears our shitty fortifications aren’t meeting my ridiculous standards. Let’s steal Washington’s tank and fire it at our walls. That’ll fix it!” There was a pause. “Yes, I think the Reds took it. Fira?”  
The jaguar climbed to her feet and stretched. *Got it.* She waved her tail and him and ran towards Red base.  
“Man, why are you so wound up all of the time?” Tucker pressed.  
“Because every second we’re here is another second closer to death. Or worse.”  
“What’s worse than death?”  
“I don’t know. I just thought it sounded dramatic.” Wash pushed the lame joke out.  
“Come on, it’s not that bad.” At least Tucker wasn’t mad at him. Or mocking him. “I mean, if we were back at Blood Gulch, we’d be doing the same lame shit, you know?”  
Wash sighed, looking back down at his current task. “There’s just something about this place. I can’t help but feel that we’re being watched.”  
“Oh please.” Tucker shrugged it off. “People get that feeling all the time. I had it for years!”  
Wash stared at him. “But that’s because you were being watched! You were monitored by a secret organization for every second of every day.”  
“Well…I don’t feel like I’m being watched now.”  
“Thank you. I feel much more secure.”  
“Don’t be a dick!” Tucker retorted.   
“Then don’t be an idiot!” Wash shot back.  
“What the fuck is your problem?” Tucker demanded.  
Wash looked away. “My problem is that you’re exactly right. Somebody should have found us by now.” Feeling the tension, he shook his head. “Now where the hell is my goddamn soldering iron? They’d better not be giving Fira a hard time.”   
*~~~~!~~~~*  
Fira’s eyes tracked Tucker’s movement as he ran back and forth between the area under the com tower and out into the open where he talked to Wash. He would run forward, move something, then tell Wash to see if it worked.  
“Ok, try it again!”  
There was a pause as Wash interacted with the controls. “Still nothing.”  
Tucker looked down dejectedly. “Balls.”  
Wash ran over to the edge. “Hey, what exactly are you doing down there?”  
“Oh you know…” Tucker looked away. “Calibrating.”  
“Calibrating.” Fira blew out a sigh, knowing that Wash would be unhappy, to say the least. Her ears perked and she looked over at Lovebird. *I think the Reds are coming. Go check?* The bird nodded and stretched his wings before taking off.  
“Yeah.”  
“You haven’t done anything, have you?”  
“Dude, I don’t know what I’m doing, or why you sent me down here.”  
*Incoming.* Lovebird’s voice broke through and Fira nodded and sat up, refocusing on Wash to find the best time to tell him.  
“Right. Guess I should have expected that.”  
“Hey, Wash? I think we’ve got a situation here.” Too late.  
“What kind of- oh.”  
“Good to see you too.” Grif replied.  
“What do you want?” Wash cut straight to the point.  
*Way to be grateful.* Ava grumbled.  
Fira twitched an ear at her warningly as Sarge persisted. “Figured it’d be a good idea to come over and lend a hand.”  
“No.” Wash refuted instantly. “That’s a terrible idea. Please don’t touch anything.”  
Fira eyed the Red animals as they shifted anxiously, well aware of the growing tension between the two teams. Even Tucker had fallen silent, perhaps prompted by Lovebird, who watched the Reds with an intensity equal to Fira’s.  
“But we could provide tech support!” Simmons argued.   
“Have you tried using any D batteries?” Sarge asked, either not perceiving or not caring about the increasingly tense atmosphere.  
“Power isn’t our problem.” Wash answered, now working to relieve the tension. “These batteries run on solar energy.”  
“Well, there’s your problem!” Sarge responded brightly. “These batteries need to be converted to diesel on the pronto!”  
“Solar is field standard for communications systems.” Wash was hesitant to continue a conversation when he had no intention of heeding Sarge’s advice, but Fira pushed him to in order to not offend.  
“Well, ooh la la, private hippie. Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we just plant a garden, and grow organic tomatoes, and open a farmer’s market. Then on the first Saturday of every month when the UNSC shows up to buy some sustainable produce, we just hop on board and ride back on the power of love.”  
There was a pause as they could only stare at Sarge, although the Reds didn’t seem fazed. Finally, Wash turned to Tucker. “Tucker, if they touch anything, or if he makes anymore suggestions, prod them with your sword.” He ordered before adding privately to Fira. *I don’t think the animals will be any problem, but if they are…*  
*I’ve got it.* Fira responded and nodded toward Lovebird.  
“Ha ha, now that’s something I can get behind!” Tucker was saying as he activated his sword. “Bow chicka bow- wait, no. No, no, no, no, no.”  
“Fine.” Sarge taunted. “Then I guess you don’t want any help from our incredibly advanced robotic companion.”   
Fira felt Wash’s interest peak as he looked over at the robot, who ran forward.  
“Hola.” He spoke and Fira pinned her ears back.  
“Nope.” Wash asserted quickly.  
“Racist.” Grif accused.  
*I don’t blame him.* Diego raised a paw up to lick it lazily.  
Ava growled. *Why don’t you ever try to support any effort we make?*  
Diego was unfazed. *Because they always fail. Besides, we don’t do anything. We just follow them around, who just follow the Blues around.*  
Ava growled again, rising to her feet. Fira glanced at the Reds, but they weren’t paying attention to their partners. Either this was normal, or they were really oblivious. That could go either way.  
*Maybe if we all actually tried, then we would accomplish something. Instead, we’re weighted down by you.* Ava moved closer towards Diego. The bob cat remained seated but his fur rose and he watched the dog warily.  
*This argument will solve nothing.* Adama skittered towards the impending fight.  
Ava bared her teeth at him. *Oh, be quiet. You don’t do anything physical either, just hang around and tell us what to do.*  
*He knows what to do.* Diego refuted, rising and moving in front of the lizard protectively.  
Ava flashed her teeth again and Fira stepped forward, fur rising. *Enough.* She ordered, watching Lovebird move closer out of the corner of her eye. *If you need to have this argument, then fine. We’ll work out your pack order through discussion, an argument, or a fight. But not in front of Wash. He’s under plenty of stress already and he doesn’t need this on top of it.*  
Ava glared at Fira and Fira raised her lips in response, showing her much larger teeth. The dog jerked away, going back to Simmons with an unhappy growl. Fira looked over at Diego, who groaned and lay down near Sarge.  
*This will not solve the problem.* Adama said.   
Fira sat back down where she could keep an eye on all of them. *I know. But at least it won’t erupt right now.*  
Adama dipped his head in acknowledgement and went back to Grif. The Reds seemed somewhat surprised, but not that much. Because the animals communicated through thoughts and not words, the whole event took place over only a few minutes, evidently not long enough for them to notice too much, despite being connected.  
Wash broke the silence, assuming his role as leader. “Why don’t you six go check on our food supply. It’s been a while since I’ve done a full inventory.” *And you can tell me what that was.* Wash added to Fira.  
“You can’t just shove your bitch work on us. What do we look like?” Simmons protested.  
“Uh, bitches?” Tucker offered smugly.  
Wash didn’t miss a beat. “Tucker, I want one hundred squats.”  
“What? But it was leg day yesterday!” Tucker deflated.  
“You’re a space marine, Private.” Wash shrugged, going back to repairing the tower. “Every day is leg day.”  
Tucker looked around, disgusted, before he began to do his squats. “This is bullshit!”  
Grif laughed. “Who’s the bitch now?”  
“Your sister was my bitch, if I remember correctly.” Tucker shot back.  
“What did you say to me, bitch?” Grif growled. Fira rose to her feet again, ready to interrupt another fight.  
“No one is a bitch! Now both of you be quiet.” Wash intervened.  
There was a pause. “Simmons is kind of a bitch.” Grif said sullenly.  
“Hey, what the fuck?” Simmons demanded as Ava growled at Grif.  
“Ah, can it, Private Bitch.” Sarge said while Diego looked smugly at Ava, who growled but kept her place.  
“Yes sir.” Simmons answered, placing his hand on Ava’s head to quiet her.  
“Bitch.” Grif and Tucker tacked on.  
“I said be quiet!” Wash yelled, punching the com tower in anger.  
Fira’s fur rose in response, then relaxed immediately as the tower chimed.  
They all stared in surprise before Grif spoke. “Ho. Ly. Shit.”  
“It’s working!” Wash’s joy hit Fira and she purred. “I-I don’t know what I did, but it’s working!”  
The Spanish speaking robot- the not-Lopez – ran up to them again and said…something. Sarge was quick to quiet him. “Lopez, you’re ruining the moment.”  
“Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington, can anybody read me, over.” The machine was quiet.  
“Maybe they’re screening our calls.” Grif offered.  
Simmons looked at him. “What do you mean, ‘they’? Who is ‘they’?”  
“I don’t know, people who know us?” Grif shrugged.  
“What?” Tucker demanded.   
“Look, I wouldn’t pick up the phone if any of you fuckers called me.” Grif replied easily.  
Wash ignored them, though Fira could feel the effort it took him. “Mayday, mayday, we are survivors of a shipwreck and are in need of immediate rescue, please respond.”  
“Don’t call them back right away, you gotta wait or else you’ll look desperate.” Tucker criticized a rescue call?  
“But we are desperate.” Simmons pointed out.  
“Everyone shut up!” Wash yelled angrily. Fira turned a dark look at the sim soldiers and their animals, watching them cower back.  
“Woah.” Grif commented.  
“Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington and the Red and Blue troopers of Project Freelancer. We are stranded, does anyone copy?” Wash’s hope was ebbing away. “Mayday, this is Agent Washington, I am a soldier.” Silence. “Is anyone out there?” Nothing. “Can anyone hear me?”  
There was another pause before, finally, joyously, a voice spoke, covered by static but just barely understandable. “Hello, somebody there?”  
“Yes!” Fira waved her tail excitedly. “Yes, do you read us?”  
“Hello? Is this a prank call?” The voice asked, still covered in static.  
“No, no, no! This is real! Please, you have to listen to me; my men and I are stranded.” Wash pleaded.  
“It’s an emergency!” Simmons shouted.   
“Black Hawk down!” Grif added.  
“Code Red!” Sarge chimed in.   
The Red animals howled and whined along with their partners and Fira sent them all a silencing glare.  
The voice from the receiver spoke again, this time without static. “What, like a lightish red?”  
They were all silent. “What the fuck did he just say?” Tucker asked disbelievingly.  
“’Cause, I mean, red is a pretty broad spectrum. There’s scarlet, vermillion, a deep burgundy.” The voice continued. Why was this familiar? Fira tilted her head in concentration.   
“Donut!” Sarge ran up beside Wash.  
“Sarge, is that you?” The voice asked. “Oh, hey guys, what have you been up to?” Well, this couldn’t be good.  
“We’re stranded in the middle of the jungle with dwindling food and limited supplies.” Sarge answered.  
“That sucks.” Biggest understatement ever. Of all time.  
“No shit, dickhead!” Clearly Grif thought the same thing.  
Sarge persisted. “Donut, I need you to listen to me. You need to send help. Call Command.”  
“Command? I think I know a guy, if you want to turn this call into a three-way.”  
“No! Don’t do that. I need you to write down these coordinates.” Wash jogged away from the tower as Sarge continued the conversation.  
“Who is Donut, again?” Wash asked them.  
“Cheery guy. Pink armor. Has a chimp.” Simmons answered.  
“Kinda stupid.” Grif added.  
“And a little…” Tucker let his voice trail off.  
Fira perked her ears and shoved a memory at Wash, of when they kidnapped Simmons and were working with the Meta. “Wait, did I shoot him once?” Wash asked.  
“Bingo.” Grif replied.  
“Got it.” Wash nodded. “And he’s…competent enough to trust with our lives?”  
Fira tilted her head as she listened to the radio conversation. “Sorry, did you say five, or nine?” Donut asked.  
“I said eight.” Sarge replied drearily.   
“Oh.” Donut answered.  
Wash gave a small sigh. “Right.” *Why would it be any different?* He asked her.  
Fira shook her head as Wash went back to the transmitter. “Ok, Donut. Those are our last known coordinates, but be sure to let the rescue team know that we have no clue where we actually landed.”  
“Don’t worry guys. No matter how deep the bush, Private Donut always finds his man.” There was a pause and Wash carefully barred Fira from understanding that reference. Part of her wanted to know, but most of her really didn’t.  
“Rooooger that, son.” Sarge finally answered.  
“What was that? You’re breaking up.” Donut replied, the static returning as if to accentuate his words.  
“Just send help as soon as you can.” Wash answered.   
“Okie dokie!” Donut answered before the transmission cut out.  
“So,” Grif began. “What happened?”  
Sarge appeared at the edge of the platform. “Well boys, I don’t want to jinx us or anything like that, but, we’re gonna be rescued!” He jumped off the platform as the soldiers began cheering.   
“Guys,” Wash walked up to the edge as well.   
“There’s no chance anything could possibly go wrong. Everything is going to be good forever!” Sarge interrupted him.   
The sim soldiers celebrated again. Grif stood and talked quickly while Adama raced around him. Simmons and Ava were both jumping wildly into the air while Tucker drove their Warthog in circles. Even Lovebird was fluttering his wings in excitement. Fira wanted to join them, but Wash’s hesitation held her back.  
“Guys, there could still be a few days until-”  
“Let’s eat all of our food tonight and fire all of our excess ammo indiscriminately in the air to celebrate!” Sarge cut him off once more as the soldiers did exactly that.  
“And then let’s fix up that old Warthog that’s been hanging around near our base!” Simmons’ words caused more cheering which quickly turned into sounds of confusion. “So we can crash it into the other Warthog because fuck it!” They celebrated once more.  
“Listen, let’s not get our hopes up just yet.” Wash intervened again.  
“Aw, come on Wash, lighten up. We did it, we made contact!” Tucker replied.  
Wash sighed in thought. “Well.” He said, jumping down besides Fira and rubbing her head. “It is the first good news we’ve had in a while.”  
Fira purred as a new voice interrupted them. “Good news!”   
They looked to see Scales fly in, followed closely by Caboose, who ran up panting. “Hey everyone!”  
“Caboose!” Wash stepped closer to him. “Where have you been?”  
“Yes. I went on a walk, like you said. And now, everything is going to be good, forever!” Caboose shouted.  
“Forever!” Scales repeated brightly.  
“Told you so!” Sarge chimed in.  
“Caboose, you were miserable, what happened?” Wash asked.  
Caboose nodded. “Ah, where are my manners? I haven’t even introduced him.”  
Wash frowned and Fira moved next to him as he became increasingly wary. “Introduced who?”  
“Freckles! Come!” Caboose turned and whistled, with Scales repeating the whistle.  
The group watched as a huge robot made its way over to them, each step causing the ground to shake. Fira could hear Ava whining and Diego scratching the ground as Adama moved to Grif’s chest plate, ready to get inside. Lovebird ruffled his feathers and flew to perch on Tucker’s shoulder as the massive machine came closer. Fira’s hackles rose and she snarled quietly, pressing herself against Wash’s side.  
“Everyone, I would like you to meet Freckles!” Caboose sounded overjoyed. “Freckles: say hello.”  
The machine, Freckles, turned to face the group and straightened from its crouch. “Enemy soldiers detected.”  
“No, Freckles, those aren’t enemy soldiers. Those are Grif and Simmons. Our enemies.” Caboose explained. Wash’s grip tightened on his weapon and Fira snarls grew louder.  
“Firing main cannons.” The barrels on its body began to glow and hum as they prepared.  
“No! Bad Freckles! Down.” Caboose ordered.  
Immediately, the glowing and humming stopped. “Yes, Master.”  
“Bad Freckles.” Caboose repeated for good measure before facing them again. “So, what are you guys up to?”  
They could only stare, the only sounds now being Fira’s snarls and Grif’s whimpers.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm finally back!!!! I found enough time amidst starting college to write this chapter, and I think I've figured out a schedule for when I can write. I still don't know how long it'll be between updates yet but we'll figure it out together. I'm sorry that this chapter ends so awkwardly, there really aren't very many good stopping places in this season, so this is what it is. I figured the chapter is long enough and you have waited about a month now for an update so I should just post it even if it resolves only somewhat. Anyway, thank you for your patience- we're more than halfway done with this season!

 

Fira’s tail flicked as she looked around the old ship, nostrils flaring. Scales had given her an image of where they had found the Mantis and Wash had promptly sent her off to go find it. He had wanted to send the other birds, but Fira recommended against it. Scales was often vital in ensuring that Caboose made at least somewhat logical decisions, and Fira wasn’t sure how comfortable Lovebird would be with leaving Tucker, even if there really wasn’t anything that he would be able to do against the Mantis. Even with the new found hope of rescue, everyone was still on edge, and probably would be until they were safely on a ship.

But now with the introduction of the Mantis things were worse, if that was possible. Wash had ordered the Reds out who, strangely enough, were somewhat compliant. Then again, the Mantis was ready to kill them at a moment’s notice. He had then called for a Blue Team meeting in order to determine the next course of action. Fira had split off from them when they went inside; Wash would let her know what was going to happen.

She found herself somewhat grateful for the distraction, even if it was becoming obvious that there was nothing else in the ship. Then again, that’s what they had thought the first time. Still, she had time to think. Wash was ready to blow a gasket with how much frustration he was allowing to build up. Burning it out during training was only going to get him so far. Perhaps she should talk with him about it directly. They had plenty of time to talk when he was working, or while they were training. Maybe she could help him, take on some of his responsibilities? How, she didn’t know, but maybe she could.

Rhythmic footsteps broke her thoughts and she twitched her ears back, mind reaching out to meet with Wash’s.

*There’s nothing here.* She told him.

*Caboose said that there was only the one. I don’t think we’ll find anything more. I’m surprised we missed that the first time.* Wash answered bitterly.

Fira blew out a puff of air and left the room, meeting up with Wash in the area he considered his workshop.

*We’re in for a change of plans.* He told her. *I don’t trust Caboose to maintain control over Freckles. I need that, or we have to get rid of Freckles. Neither of those is going to be easy. They’re running laps right now. When they’re done, see what you can get from Scales about what it will take for Caboose to give up Freckles.*

Fira nodded her head sharply and sat down, a safe distance away from his area. It was quiet, as Wash worked and Fira gathered the courage to talk to him.

*Wash,* she began hesitantly. *Do you ever think that you may be a little too…hard on the sim soldiers?*

Wash’s movements slowed and Fira could feel his frustration rising again. Her ears went back, but she didn’t back down.

*They need to work.* Wash answered finally. *There is so much that they aren’t prepared for.*

*There is a lot,* Fira agreed. *But they aren’t…mentally ready for this level of work.*

*Then they need to grow up and get used to it.* His movements became stiff.

Fira pinned her ears back further and considered falling silent. But if she didn’t say anything now, who knew what would happen? Something would, that was certain.

*I don’t know how much more they can take.* She continued. *They are going to stop listening to you, which would make things even worse than they are now, and my guess would be soon. They aren’t cut out for this kind of-*

“Then what would you have me do?!” Wash demanded sharply, cutting her off. Fira flinched backwards. “If I let them do nothing, they are going to suffer. Eventually, the UNSC will come after them. The Chairman isn’t just going to let us off the hook, Fira. And we’ve been with them for too long. Even if we were to leave them right now, the Reds and Blues are still in danger. I have to keep pushing them.”

It was silent after his outburst for a few minutes. Neither moved. Then, finally, Wash’s shoulders slumped. *I don’t know any other way.* He said quietly.

Fira rose carefully to her feet and made her way over to him. *Then we’ll figure it out. But they can’t keep going like this.*

Wash didn’t look at her. *They’re going to have to.* He responded and turned away from his table and walked out of the room.

Fira’s ears and tail fell before she slowly followed him out of the wreck. Ahead, Wash’s voice barked out Tucker’s name angrily and Fira paused for a moment. Did she inadvertently make Wash even more angry?

“Why aren’t you running drills?”

“How do you know I didn’t already finish them?”

Fira’s head lowered so her nose was almost on the ground. She considered not going over to them; all she wanted to do was curl up until they were rescued. She raised her eyes to see Lovebird staring at her and blew out a sigh before walking over and stopping only a few steps behind Wash- close enough to step in if she needed to, but far enough away that she wasn’t a part of the argument.

“Because you’re not on the ground complaining about irritated nipples.” Wash continued, barely acknowledging Fira’s decision.

“I’m telling you, my chest piece rubs right up against them. And not in a good way.” Tucker responded

“Why do you refuse to take these things seriously?” Wash demanded, frustrated.

Tucker’s answer was immediate and impassioned. “Why can’t you just let us do our thing?”

“I’m trying to make sure you’re the best, that you’re ready for anything!” As soon as he said that, Fira knew that Wash felt attacked and was on the defensive- never a good thing for Wash, who had the tendency to let his emotions get the better of him in situations like this.

“Why? Blue Team was just fine being mediocre before you came along! What the fuck are you worried about?”

“It’s just a feeling- I can’t explain it.” Although his response was quick, Fira could feel his hesitancy to admit that they were likely still being actively pursued.

“Really? Bet I can.” Tucker plowed on. “You’re a paranoid, ex-special ops man used to being betrayed on a weekly basis. Not much of a riddle, Wash. Hey, next do you want to figure out the reason Caboose isn’t the team treasurer?”

“Oh, so we’re going there?” Wash’s body was so tight, Fira was amazed that he hadn’t started shooting.

“Bitch, I already went there. And I took pictures.”

“Oooooh girl!” Caboose cut in.

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised, _Lavernius_. You always have to have the last word, Mr. Quick Witted, Mr. Sarcastic. If you spent as much time training as you do mouthing off, you could probably beat Freckles at arm wrestling!”

“Don’t be stupid, Freckles doesn’t have arms. He has guns.”

“And paws!” Caboose added excitedly. “Freckles, shake!”

The Mantis raised one leg, then smashed it on the ground, causing the ground to tremble violently. Fira’s claws extended and she struggled to maintain her balance, as did the rest of the Blues. Lovebird, who had been completely still until that point, took off and fluttered in the air until the ground ceased moving.

“Get it? He shakes! It’s awesome!” Caboose cheered.

“Caboose!” Tucker and Wash scolded together.

Caboose quieted down. “Yeah, we’re still working on it.”

Footsteps from Fira’s left caught her attention and she looked over to see Simmons and Ava run up to them. “Oh, hey, Wash, I didn’t realize you were here!”

“What is…why is he here?” Wash stuttered incredulously.

“I took the liberty of taking the bunk closest to you- I hope you don’t mind.” Fira snorted. That was her bed.

“I don’t have time to deal with you. Go away.” Wash said unfeelingly.

Simmons only laughed. “Heh, good one, sir. Oh, by the way, is it cool if I start calling you sir?” Ava sat down and began licking her fur.

Wash turned to Tucker. “Why are they still here?”

“Beats me. If I were him, I would be as far away from this base as I could be.” Tucker replied.

“You can call me Champ, if you want. Or…son?” Simmons’ voice cracked.

Tucker shook his head. “Just ignore him.”

“Or Sir Jr.” Simmons added hopefully.

Wash persisted. “Look, as long as I am leader of this team, I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety whether you like it or not.”

“We don’t need you protecting us!” Tucker argued.

“I know!” Wash exclaimed. “That’s why I’m trying to help you!”

“Help us with what?” Tucker demanded. “Defending against attack? No one is going to attack us!”

As if on cue, Sarge’s voice hit them. “Attaaaaaack!” A Warthog came flying, literally, over the ridge to stop just in front of them, with Grif driving and Sarge manning the turret.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Tucker shook his head.

Sarge looked at the orange-armored soldier. “Dammit, Grif. You forgot our theme music.”

“Oh, right.” Grif said, sounding bored. He pushed a button and the Reds’ traditional polka music began playing.

“Ah, forget it. The moment’s past.” The music cut out.

A whirring sound caught Fira’s attention and she looked to see Freckles rise from where he had been stationary. “Enemy soldier’s detected.”

“Uhhh…good Freckles. No murdering everyone.” Caboose said, sounding as though he were trying to convince a lion not to eat him.

Fira hadn’t thought it possible, but the tension in the air became even thicker as Sarge aimed the turret at Wash, Tucker, Lovebird, and herself. The two Blues had their weapons trained on him as well. Fira bared her teeth and Lovebird extended his wings slightly.

Finally, Grif broke the silence. “I would just like to take this opportunity to point out that this was not my idea. Whatsoever. At. All.”

Fira watched warily as Sarge jumped out of the Warthog, carefully aiming his shotgun once more. Diego leapt down next to him, watching Fira and Lovebird closely.

“You have literally the worst timing.” Tucker sounded more irritated than worried.

“Stow it, thin mint! We are no longer fraternizing with the enemy.” Sarge ordered angrily.

Tucker lowered his weapon in confusion. “Thin mint?”

Grif interjected quickly. “See, when he says ‘we’, imagine he is only referring to himself. Do not group us together.”

Tucker ignored him as Sarge’s newest nickname finally clicked. “Bitch, my armor’s aqua! I think…”

Wash persisted. “What the hell are you two doing?”

“Again, not two, just him. I can’t stress this enough.” Grif repeated. Adama appeared on the top of the seat next to him, his claws making visible marks on the reinforced material.

“You made me believe Reds and Blues could coexist! That we could work together as one people with weird variations of animal sidekicks! That we could all get together…and be a little purple.” Sarge sounded almost chocked up.

Wash lowered his weapon and made a flat palm of one hand, dropping it down in front of Fira. Stand down. She breathed out a sigh but remained tense. “We can, we are! What the fuck is this about?” Wash was trying to calm everyone down, but he too was incredibly on edge, and his voice raised pitch as a result.

“You kidnapped one of my men!” Sarge accused.

*And Ava.* Diego added, sounding deceptively calm, although Fira could see that he too was on edge.

“Who, me?” Simmons asked from behind the Blues.

*We weren’t kidnapped you-* Ava was cut off, presumably by Simmons.

“They weren’t kidnapped, dipshit. They came over here by themselves. We can’t get them to leave.” Tucker glared at Simmons and Ava.

*I’ll leave.* Ava said immediately, climbing to her feet and shooting an unsubtle glare at Fira. *The company around here is somehow worse than Red Base.*

Fira drew her lips back in an angry snarl, letting them fall at Wash’s command.

Sarge looked over at Simmons. “Is this true, Simmons? Even your partner wants to return.”

“It’s not you, sir. It’s Grif.” Simmons explained imploringly.

“What did I do?” Grif asked.

Simmons made a disgusted noise. “You’re fucking disgusting, Grif.”

Grif shrugged as Adama shuddered. “Well, yeah, but I’ve always been like that. Sarge was the one that decided to take half of the base for himself.”

“Oh.” Simmons shrugged too. “Then I guess it is your fault, sir.”

“That makes you a traitor!” Sarge burst out angrily and leapt into the turret on the Warthog, aiming it at Simmons. Even Diego hissed angrily and jumped up besides his partner.

“*What?!*” Simmons and Ava burst out simultaneously. Wash drew in a sharp breath and Fira’s claws extended anxiously.

Freckles rotated, aiming at the Warthog. “Threat level increased.”

Caboose looked over at his “pet”. “Uh, no reason for panic, everything’s fine, might anyone have a rolled up newspaper at the ready?”

“You weren’t kidnapped. You deliberately joined the enemy!” Sarge shouted angrily while Diego and Ava stared each other down, hissing and growling beginning to crescendo to match the rise in tension.

“But if he wasn’t kidnapped, that would mean that we were never the enemy!” Tucker argued.

“Don’t try and confuse me with your words, Shamrock!” Sarge rotated the turret to aim at Tucker.

The other soldier stomped his foot emphatically. “I’m aqua!”

“Tucker, calm down.” Wash commanded, hoping to maintain a sense of order within his own team, at least.

Tucker turned to look at him. “Me? These guys roll up in a fucking assault vehicle and you choose to yell at me?”

“Look, tensions are high-”

“No shit, Washington. I’m tired of you bossing us around.”

Fira stepped ahead of Wash, lips drawing back. Lovebird flew forward, matching Fira’s advance. Fira waited for Wash to tell her to stand down. The order never came.

“Now is not the time.”

“You know what? I disagree. We were having a talk when Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Fucking Idiot decided to show up, so let’s finish this.”

“There’s nothing to finish!” Wash asserted. Fira snarled audibly, matching Wash’s fury.

“Are we intruding on some sort of lover’s quarrel?” Grif asked.

Fira whipped her head around and her snarl grew even more, bordering on a roar. Grif held his hands up quickly and looked away.

Tucker persisted. “You are the worst thing to happen to this team since Blue Boy over there showed up.”

“I am a man! Blue Man!” Caboose corrected him.

“You take that back. Wash is a great leader! I assume.” Simmons butted in.

Sarge rotated the turret back to Simmons. “Blasphemy!” He spat.

“Deadly force authorized.” Freckles said, although no one paid attention.

“Seriously, I would rather follow Caboose into battle.” Tucker snapped.

“Oh really? Then let’s just make him the leader and see how much fun that is.” Wash laced his words with as much sarcasm as he could.

“Well, I humbly accept your nomination and position.” Caboose responded.

Fira lashed her tail as the two soldiers turned to Caboose. “Shut up!”

Freckles stepped forward. “Do not talk back to your commanding officer.”

Tucker stared the giant robot down. “Wash and I are having an argument. I will be talking back to him. That’s how arguments work, you fucking toaster.”

Freckles rotated to face Wash. “Washington is not the commanding officer.”

“What?” Tucker asked, confusedly.

“What?” Wash echoed. The two partners stilled their personal battle, breaking eye contact to face the robot in confusion.

“In a unanimous decision by the Blue Team, Caboose has been promoted to Blue Leader. Captain Caboose is your commanding officer. Do not talk back to your commanding officer.”

There was a pregnant pause before Grif once again broke the silence. “Aw, fuck.”

“Yup, this is going to be a lot of fun.” Caboose said happily.

Wash ran forward. Fira followed close behind him, unhappy with his proximity to Freckles. “No, Caboose, you can’t-” He was cut off by Freckles facing him. “Look, Freckles, this is a misunderstanding.” His words were hurried and frantic.

“Caboose is team leader?” Simmons asked.

*Fuck this.* Ava added and the two turned, jogging back towards the Reds.

“Aw, don’t worry, Simmons. As my first act as leader and nominating position, I say that you can be a part of Blue Team forever!”

“No thanks!” Simmons said quickly, “I’m good.”

“Private Simmons and partner.” Freckles’ words stopped the two.

Simmons and Ava whimpered. “Oh no.”

“Deserting your post will designate you as AWOL. This designation is punishable by death.”

The two pivoted quickly. “*What?!*”

“Uh, hey Sarge?” Grif looked at his CO. “Now the Blues have kidnapped Simmons.”

“Then it’s war!” Sarge yelled enthusiastically and aimed at Freckles. Diego yowled and Adama began fidgeting and hissing anxiously. The robot aimed back and its weapons began to hum and glow.

“Wait, stop!” Wash yelled. Fira roared loudly, to no avail.

“Say hello to robot Satan, you mechanical son of a-”

“Bail!” Grif screeched, leaping from the Warthog just as Freckles fired. The vehicle promptly exploded, sending both soldiers and animals sky high. They hit the ground as the Warthog’s remains stopped their hurl through the air and sat burning.

“Woah!” Tucker yelled.

“Sarge!” Simmons shouted and ran forward with Ava, forgetting the danger to themselves.          

Fira stepped forward to follow, but Wash’s hand held her back. *I need you.* He said simply.

“No Freckles! Bad, down!” Caboose ordered.

Freckles sank back down to the ground. “Primary threat eliminated.”

“Sarge, are you ok?” Simmons asked as the other began climbing to his feet. Ava nosed Diego, who pulled himself up and limped over to Sarge.

“No, Simmons. I won’t be ok until I exact my revenge!” Sarge aimed his shotgun once again.

Grif stepped out from where he was hiding about 20 yards away. “Seriously, we are not affiliated with this lunatic. He does not speak for us.”

Fira’s eyes narrowed on Grif and Adama. Adama had a burn on his back, but that seemed to be the worst of his injuries. Grif’s armor was beaten, but he also seemed all right, all things considered.

*Good.* Wash muttered, refocusing his attention.

“Yeargh!” Sarge yelled and charged forward, clearly crazed. Ava leapt on top of Diego, keeping the bobcat down.

“Freckles, no!” Caboose shouted.

“Sarge, don’t!” Wash shouted and Fira burst forward, racing towards the insane man.

“Engaging target.” Freckles straightened once more and the massive guns hummed again. Fira felt a secondary rush of adrenaline and she forced herself faster. Fira jumped, slamming into Sarge from the side and knocking him to the ground with a loud grunt. A gun discharged and the two flinched reflexively before looking around.

“Man, you guys are really noisy.” A familiar voice in pink armor said.

There was a pause, as though no one could believe it, before they all ran forward, Sarge shoving Fira off of him amidst loud cheering.

“Aw, you must have really missed me.” Donut reached up to let Chester run down his arm and jump onto Ava’s back. The German Shepherd nosed the chimp affectionately, instantly rekindling their surprisingly close bond.

“Donut. Thank God you’re here.” To say Grif sounded relieved was quite the understatement.

“We were just getting ready to kill each other.” Sarge added.

Tucker snorted. “Speak for yourself.”

*You were pretty mad.* Lovebird told him. Tucker ignored the falcon with an air of disdain.

“Where’s the ship?” Wash’s voice was upbeat, if Fira could believe it. Finally, things were looking up.

Donut tilted his head. “What ship?”

“The ship you came on. The rescue team.” Wash answered, unperturbed.

“Ohhh,” Donut laughed. “Duh. Allow me to introduce the rescue team!”

The pink armored soldier looked over his shoulder at Doc, who went unnoticed a few paces back. “’sup?”

“Doc?” Simmons burst out.

Fira could feel Wash frown. “Wait, what is this?”

Doc ran forward. “Donut told me you guys needed help.”

“So I got the best help money could buy.” Donut chimed in.

Fira could hear Doc’s frown. “Wait, you didn’t pay me.”

“And I didn’t tip the pilot. That’s frugality.” Donut agreed, snapping his fingers to bring Chester back to him. The chimp ran up his arm and stood on his shoulders, clinging to the back of his helmet.

“What pilot?” Sarge demanded.

“The pilot that dropped us off, dummy.” Donut answered brightly.

Time seemed to freeze as Fira’s stomach dropped. “Dropped you off?” Tucker asked disbelieving.

“As in, he’s not here anymore?” Grif’s voice began to rise.

“Exactly.” Donut replied smugly.

There was a pause as Caboose ran up, stopping next to Fira. “’Sup?”

Fira fought back the urge to flinch as Wash’s anger spread to her. “So you’re telling me that you heard our distress signal, grabbed Doc, hopped on a ship, and then told the ship to leave?!” His tone had started calm, but throughout the duration of his sentence, it became louder and increasingly angry. Fira could feel her hackles rising in time with Wash’s own expression of anger. By the time he finished, Fira was snarling. “And that’s your idea of sending help?!”

“What?” Donut sounded almost offended. “No! I brought Lopez too.”

He looked over to where Lopez’s head was sitting on the ground next to the new Spanish speaking robot. “Que carajo?”

There was a long pause as they stared at Donut in disbelief.

“Kill him!” Sarge yelled suddenly, matched by Diego’s yowl, bordering on a roar. Ava joined in an instant later, her bloodcurdling howl starting the sudden cacophony of indiscriminate yells and animalistic sounds as they charged Donut and Chester, their anger finally manifesting in one violent burst.


	49. Chapter 49

What. The Fuck.

            Wash was still trying to grasp their situation. He never would have expected this. Caboose, as team captain? They would be lucky if they lived to see the next day, never mind getting off this god-forsaken planet! He found himself wishing Carolina was here, even the old Carolina. Her hard-ass attitude would have stopped this from happening long ago. Hell, she probably could have taken Freckles out if she really wanted to. But she and Epsilon left them stranded here. How they even got away was beyond Wash.

            Epsilon. If he were here, Caboose wouldn’t be doing this. He would blindly follow Epsilon’s orders. He wouldn’t have sought out and clung to Freckles as much as he does. Wash was finally beginning to see just how much Epsilon leaving impacted Caboose. Left alone, Caboose literally made himself a friend. Perhaps if Wash had done more, they wouldn’t be in this mess.

            At his side, Fira shifted. She had attempted to get through to Scales, as had Lovebird, but neither were successful. It was as if the parrot couldn’t hear them. He only stared blankly before repeating Caboose’s declaration of a “fun team get together”.

            Next to him, Tucker was talking, but Wash didn’t feel inclined to answer. He was too mad at Tucker. How could he possibly hold the team together? It was bad enough that he let Caboose down, but having Tucker blame him for everything was too far. Tucker didn’t understand.

            “This is it. This is rock bottom. You ever hit rock bottom before, Wash? Well, you have now. Can’t get any lower.” Tucker said.

            On the other side of Tucker, Simmons sniffed. “I wanna go home.” Why was he even here in the first place?

            “Well, maybe I spoke to soon.” Tucker amended.

            Freckles rose suddenly from where he was crouched in a half dormant state. “Attention. Officer on deck.”

            Caboose walked in, talking to no one. “Yes, hello, yes, thank you, hello.” He stopped in front of them and cleared his throat. “Hello!”

            Behind him, Freckles spoke again. “Captain. All team members are accounted for.”

            “Well, excellent news, Assistant Captain Freckles.”

            Wash closed his eyes and resisted the urge to pinch his nose as Tucker interjected quickly, “oh my lord.”

            “Aye, it looks like we have a new member today. Good, give Simmons a Blue Team hello. Welcome, Simmons!” Caboose began clapping, quickly dying off when no one joined except Scales, who fluttered his wings and clacked his beak.

            “Can I leave?” Simmons squeaked out.

            “It is good to have you on board for the Blue Team.” Caboose answered in typical fashion.

            “Sir, awaiting mission briefing.” Freckles cut in.

            Caboose stuttered for a moment. “Yes, first order of business is…yes, um…” There was a long pause before Caboose began whispering. “Wash. Psst, Wash. Washington. Washington. Wash. Wash. Washington. Wash-”

            “Yes, Caboose?” Wash was putting everything he had in him to remain calm, and was still only half succeeding.

            “What is the first order of business?”

            “We’re trying to get rescued.” Wash held back a sigh.

            “Yes!” Caboose responded. “Rescued. Good! Does anyone have any suggestions?”

            There was a pause, and Tucker, Simmons, and Ava looked over to Wash. Both Fira and Lovebird remained still, but he knew they were listening. Wash didn’t even try to cover up his frustrations. “Well, we know the communications tower works, so we should continue to try to make contact.”

            “Ah, yes, very good, excellent, yes.” Caboose agreed.

            “However,” Wash continued. “We should also try to boost the signal line. We were barely able to maintain contact last time. Even if we make contact again, there is no guarantee that anyone would be able to hear us.”

            “Oh, yes, right, yes. Then we need to do that! Tucker, go fix the radio thing!”

            “Me? Why not Wash? He’s the one who built it!” Tucker argued.

            Caboose almost glared at Tucker. “Tucker becau- don’t ruin it! We’re gonna need Washington for another job.”

            “But, Caboose,” Wash began. If Tucker worked on this tower, there was no chance they were going to get rescued.

            Freckles rotated, facing him and Fira threateningly. Wash growled and Fira’s fur rose, but they didn’t argue more.

            Caboose continued. “Yeah, I was thinking, since, you know, Washington is mean and scary, and Fira can be mean and is also scary, then they will be our lookouts!” 

            What the fuck?

            “Lookouts?” Tucker asked.

            Caboose straightened. “Yes! Washington and kitty. Make sure you look out…for bad guys… and.. anything that looks scary.”

            “There’s a giant robot trying to kill us.”

            “Yeah, why can’t Freckles be our lookout? Killing stuff is, like, his entire reason for existing.” Tucker protested.

            “Well, every leader needs a great best friend, and, Freckles, I think you can be that best friend!” Caboose looked proudly at his robot.

            There was a pause before Freckles looked at him. “Acknowledged.”

            “Um, do we need to do anything?” Simmons, it seemed, had finally stopped crying.

            “Oh my god, a Red! Oh my- oh, no, sorry, that’s my bad. Sorry. Sorry. Yes, Simmons, yes, we need to talk about that. Yes, you and Ava do what you normally do for the Reds, but, for the Blues.”

            “Uh, yes, sir!” Simmons said resolutely. At his side, Ava nodded her head.

            Tucker looked at him. “Wait, what do you do for the Reds?”

            “What do you mean? We just did it.”

            “Ok, everybody!” Caboose spoke loudly, as though they weren’t ten feet away.  
“aaaaaaand team! All right, see you, bye.” Caboose jogged away, Freckles not far behind.

            Wash looked over to Tucker as Fira rose to her feet. “I hope your happy.” He said as he began walking, Fira at his side.

            Tucker scoffed, “Hey, don’t pin this shit on me.” He answered as he and Lovebird followed them outside.

            Fira and Lovebird eyed each other warily as Tucker turned to go to the communications tower. Eventually, they broke eye contact and Wash began to jog. *Maybe running will help us feel better.* His tone betrayed his lack of hope.

            Fira didn’t have a response for him, which was unusual. Apparently, she was as strapped for ideas as he was.

            They circled the base in silence. Fira’s ears flicked and her nostrils flared as she used her best senses to try to find any signs of intruders, while Wash looked for tracks. Neither put much effort into it, however. They ran laps regularly and Fira had taken Lovebird and Scales out multiple times to try to find signs of life beyond plants. They never found anything and there was no reason to suspect that the situation had changed. Still, Wash didn’t relish the idea of either of them getting blown up by Freckles, so they did as Caboose ordered them to. Besides, running usually relieved some stress for Wash, and Fira actively enjoyed it. They hadn’t had a lot of time to do much, so this was a welcome opportunity.

            Finally, they finished the perimeter of Blue base. Slowing to a halt not too far from the entrance back inside, Wash looked at Fira. *I really don’t want to go back.*

            She whisked her tail. *We could go check in with the Reds.*

            Wash nodded. *That’s probably a good idea. Who knows how they’re doing. Maybe Donut will still be unconscious.* Fira swatted him with a paw and he chuckled. *Come on.*

            Wash took off at a pace that was faster than before, but still very manageable. Fira matched his strides easily. Despite their more optimistic exteriors, both were still struggling to figure out a way to get out of the mess they were in, especially because Wash was delegated to _lookout_ , of all things.

            “Hey.” He barked when he spotted the Reds, more harshly than he had intended. He and Fira ran up to them. “You guys haven’t seen anything…suspicious around, have you?”

            “Suspicious? Why, whatever do you mean, Agent Washington?” Sarge answered. That man was the worst liar Wash had ever met. Even Diego didn’t try to hide it, covering his face with his paws.

            Wash didn’t care. Fira didn’t pick up any odd scents and he trusted her more than him. “Nothing. Just, doing my job.” He and Fira turned away, beginning the jog back to Blue base.      

            *That was humiliating.* He grumbled to Fira.

            Fira blew out a sigh. *I’m just glad Ava wasn’t there.*

            Wash looked down at her. *Yeah, what is it with you and her anyway?*

            Fira snorted and moved faster. *Don’t worry about it. I’ll fix it.*

            Wash blinked, surprised. He didn’t think she had ever brushed him off before, much less had such a surge of emotions from her end. He shook his head, but decided to leave it alone. Women.

            Wait.

            *You and Ava are the only females here.*

            Fira flicked her tail. *So?*

            *Females always have problems with other females.*

            *Not always! She’s just…we just don’t get along, ok?*

Wash smirked. Fira was embarrassed. *Whatever you say.*

Their conversation brought them back to Blue base. Wash could see Caboose and Freckles outside the base. “Hey, Caboose.” He called out, unable as of yet to seriously refer to him as Captain Caboose. “We’ve secured the perimeter. No bad guys to be found.”

“Excellent work, Commander Washington and Colonel Kitty,” Caboose said in his Captain’s voice. “I admire your determination. “Why, maybe someday, you can be the leader of Blue team.”

Wash winced. “Yes. Maybe someday.” He could feel Fira stifling a purr. *I’m glad you find our situation amusing.*

“Now, I have a very important question for you, Washington.”

“Ok…”

“Um…” the Captain’s voice was gone, replaced with an almost timid tone. “Do you think Freckles would look silly in a hat? Possibly a sombrero?”

“You want to dress your pet up in people clothes?”

*No.* Fira told Wash privately with a very adamant tone.

“To boost the morale of the troops!” It was back again.

Wash hesitated. He didn’t want to incur the wrath of Freckles, but seriously? A hat? An idea occurred to him. “You know, I just remembered I haven’t checked for any bad guys on the ship!”

“What?! Washington, what are you doing here? There could be bad guys spying on us right now!”

“You’re right! Sorry, Boss, I’ll take care of it right away. Come on, Fira.” Wash turned and jogged away, Fira at his side.

*Wash? What’s going on?* Fira asked him.

*I think I know a way out of this.* Wash answered, running onto the ship. *This way.* He turned a sharp corner, apparently too quickly. Fira’s claws had little traction on the metallic floor and she slid, hitting a table and knocking a wrench on the ground.

Wash looked at her as she rose to her feet, then continued.

*I think the Reds are here. I heard them.* Fira said, following him more carefully.

Wash shrugged. *I don’t care anymore. What could they possibly do?*

Fira rolled her shoulders in her own version of a shrug as Wash came to a halt. This time, she stopped at his side.

*You know that helmet I’ve been making for Caboose? I think I can use it to make things right.*

Fira sat down. If she was human, she would have frowned as well. *I don’t think just a present is going to make things right.*

*What more do you want, a speech?* Wash asked as he resumed his work.

*Yes. Express yourself. Even if you struggle with it, neither of them are stupid. They’ll get it.*

Wash slowed his work. *Wait, neither? You want me to talk to Tucker too?*

*Yes.* Fira rose to her feet. *You have to. Tucker may not show it, but he was just as hurt by Epsilon leaving, maybe more. He and Church knew each other for a long time. His life was completely changed too.*

Wash sighed. *Maybe you’re right.*

They were quiet then. Wash thought Fira might even have dozed off. Her eyes were shut when he left to get a conductor, but open when he got back.

*You know this isn’t entirely you’re fault, right?*

Wash frowned and didn’t answer, continuing his work.

He could feel a wave of sadness from Fira, but she didn’t push him anymore.

*~~~~@~~~~*

            Wash worked for about an hour before a sound reached Fira’s ears and she lifted her head. *Caboose is looking for you. Freckles is with him.*

            “Shit.” Wash muttered and put his tools down. *Fira, you stay here. Don’t let Caboose see this.*

            Wash jogged out. Fira looked at the helmet anxiously, then around the room. Amongst pieces of wreckage there was a storage bin. With only a little bit of struggling, Fira managed to get the helmet inside and shut it. Then, she climbed up the pile and nudged a piece about the size of Diego on top of the chest with a loud thud, hoping it didn’t jam shut.

            Satisfied with her work, Fira trotted out of the room and nearer to the entrance of the ship. Turning a corner, she leapt violently into the air when she spotted Freckles waiting for her.

            “Why are you not at your assigned post?”

            Fira snarled and backed up into the doorway where Wash’s project was.

            “What was the noise?”

            Fira snarled again, louder this time.

            “As Assistant to Captain Caboose, I order you to show me what you and Agent Washington were doing, then report to Captain Caboose immediately.”

            Fira’s stomach dropped. She couldn’t show Freckles what they were doing. Steeling herself, Fira made herself bigger and roared back at Freckles.

            There was a familiar hum, and the cannons on the back of the robot began to glow. “If you do not comply, I will eliminate you.”

            Fira bunched her muscles, preparing to fight a battle she couldn’t win, when Scales flew up, Caboose behind him. “Kitty! I need you for a very important assignment!”

            Fira forced herself to relax and look away from Freckles, although she could not relax completely.   *What is it?*

            “I want to take a picture of Freckles with his new hat, and all pictures look better with a kitty! Come on, Freckles.” Caboose grabbed her scruff. Fira was forced to follow him out, but at least Freckles was coming as well. Scales landed on her back and Caboose let go of her, running ahead to pick a spot.

            *Thank you.* Fira told Scales privately, certain that the parrot was the reason for her safety.

            Scales didn’t answer and Fira hoped that he at least heard her. She sat where Caboose asked her to, although her fur was up along her spine at being so close to Freckles.

            “Yes!” Caboose cheered. “Ok, don’t move, I have to go get my camera!” With that, he ran off, leaving Scales behind.

            “Holding position.” Freckles replied.

            “Oh gosh, this is going to be so cute!”

            Fira felt a pang of worry from Wash, coupled with an odd feeling of amusement. She looked around, finally spotting him looking down at them from the base.

            “Captain Caboose ordered you not to move.”

            Fira pulled her lips back, but resumed the same position at Freckles’ threat. Wash’s amusement vanished, replaced completely by the worry, then frustration directed towards…Simmons?

            Fira was pulled by her thoughts by Caboose’s return, muttering to himself about how he should pursue a degree in “picture-ography”. Just as he was about to take the picture, Scales’ mind flooded her, filling it as much as when she and Wash connected.

            *MAKE THIS RIGHT*

            Fira yowled in pain as Scales left as quickly as he had arrived and she fell, covering her head with her paws.

*~~~~@~~~~*

            Wash was trying to get Simmons to leave him alone- no, he would not take his picture and tag him in it for his stupid Basebook- when he felt a sharp pain in his head, followed by a loud cry outside. “Fira!”

            Wash ran to the edge of the base and jumped out, reaching out with his mind even as he was in the air. Fira’s mind recoiled from his and he pulled back quickly. Running forward, he ignored Freckles and slid in next to her where she was pawing viciously at her head, thin trails of blood leaking from where her claws cut through her skin. Wash grabbed her paws and held them down to the ground.

            “What happened?” He demanded.

            Caboose began stammering about his picture and the hat when Scales cut in. *She will be fine.*

            Wash narrowed his eyes at the parrot, but his attention was pulled away when Lovebird fluttered in front of him, landing by Fira’s head. He refocused his attention back on Fira, reaching out gently with his mind. Fira’s presence flinched, then opened up to him. He spread himself out carefully, wrapping around her reeling brain like a blanket. He felt her mind begin to settle down, regaining control.

            “Is she okay?” Tucker’s voice broke his concentration and Wash pulled away from Fira, stroking her head gently.

            “I think so.” He answered softly. “I’ll take her inside to get her cleaned up.”

            Lovebird brushed her head with his wing before flying back to Tucker. Wash led Fira inside, the jaguar still quiet, not even acknowledging Caboose’s apologies and claims that it was “nobody’s fault”.

            Wash rubbed her head carefully with a wet towel, cleaning up the shallow scratches. Fira didn’t flinch, even as he applied disinfectant. “I don’t think you need stitches or bandages or anything. Just try not to get them too dirty.”

            Fira closed her eyes, leaning into Wash’s hand as he held pressure. *It was Scales.* She explained what had happened while Wash was gone.

            Wash frowned. “Damn. We need to solve this, soon.” He pulled the towel away and looked at the scratches. “Do you want to rest?”

            Fira shook her head, climbing to her feet.

            Wash nodded and led the way outside. Walking up to the communications tower, he spotted Tucker hitting his gun against the radio. Lovebird was circling nearby, but flew down to land next to Fira.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Fixing the radio tower.” Each word was accentuated by another hit.

            Wash frowned. “By beating it with the butt of your rifle?”

            “It worked for you.”

            “But that was-”

            “You know what.” Tucker turned to face him. “Why don’t you just come over here and try doing it yourself.”

            Wash sighed and looked at the radio. “Try connecting the antenna port to the amp.”

            “What?”

            “If you increase the input voltage, that would just fry the radio. But, if you were to transmit through an amp-”

            “All I hear are words that would get me beat up in high school.”

            “Tucker,” Wash began. “I’m being serious.”

            “Oh my God, stop the fucking press. Agent Washington is being serious.” Tucker mocked him.

            Wash felt his anger growing. “If you would just listen to me, you could do this.”

            “Well maybe I don’t want to do this!” Tucker shot back. “You ever think of that? All I want to do is stand around and talk to my friend, but he’s gone now, and all I’ve got is you!”

            Wash felt a sharp pang. “What?”

            “It’s fucking bullshit.” Tucker turned away from him.

            Wash frowned in thought. Fira was right. Tucker didn’t deserve this either. He felt a gentle push from her and sighed. “Did you know I was one of the worst Freelancers in my squad? There was Agent York, our security specialist, Agent North, the sharpshooter, Agent Carolina, the martial arts specialist, and Tex was…well, you know Tex.”

            “Cool story, Bro.”

            “I was known for getting a grappling hook stuck to my balls.” Wash continued.

            Tucker turned around to face him, just as Wash knew he would. “All right, where are you going with this?”

            “Church was your leader for years. You guys knew each other inside and out.” Wash explained.

            “Dude, don’t phrase it like that.” Tucker cut in.

            Wash ignored the interruption. “But I’m new to this. I’ve never really had to lead anyone before. When Church and Carolina disappeared, I didn’t have a choice. I had to try.” He looked away.

            “Well, there’s your problem.” Wash looked up at Tucker’s words. “You try too hard, man. I mean, Church wasn’t the best leader ever, but he never made us run laps, or do push ups, or anything. He just took the blame when things went wrong. That was pretty much it.”

            “Well, we’re shipwrecked, low on food, and have to do whatever Caboose tells us, or we’ll be killed by a giant robot.”

            “Sounds like you really fucked up.”

            “Yeah.” Wash looked away, swallowing. “Kinda looks that way.”

            There was a pause. He could feel Fira tensing, but Tucker spoke before she could move. “But, I guess you weren’t really our leader when the ship crashed, so you don’t have to take the blame for that one.”

            Wash frowned, remembering his and Fira’s actions on the ship. “Heh, I’ll take some of the blame.”

            “Whatever.”

            “So are you going to fix this radio, or not?” Wash joined Tucker next to the machine.

            “Well, when I started this, the radio was working, but the signal wasn’t strong enough. Now it’s just…not working.” Tucker sighed.

            Wash smirked. “Sounds like you really fucked up.”

            “Don’t be a dick.”

            “You’re a capable soldier, Tucker, at least compared to your usual acquaintances. You just need to…try.” Wash offered.

            There was a pause and Wash hoped Tucker was thinking about what he had said. Then, “oh.”

            “What?”

            “It was just turned off.” Tucker knelt down and turned it on while Wash resisted the urge to sigh or scream.

            “Attention Blue Team…team…team…” Caboose’s was calling them.

            The four of them moved to the edge of the platform to look down at where Caboose, Scales, and Freckles stood on the ground.

            “Uh, yes, Captain?” Wash asked.

            “Uh, I know we all said that we wanted to fix the radio, and that’s really important, and the tower, and the radio and the tower, and that’s really important…”

            “We’ll probably die if it’s not repaired.” Wash told him flatly.

            “But. Um, I really need you guys to go back to Blue Base and kind of clean up.” Caboose ignored him.

            “Clean up what?” Tucker asked. Wash agreed. He made sure that the base was clean, and even Caboose couldn’t have done that much, right?

            “Garbage, and robot parts, and gross socks all over. Um, Simmons, yeah Simmons won’t stop rocking back and forth in the corner and it’s kinda…kinda freaking me out.”

            The four of them exchanged a look. “And you’re sure you mean Blue Base?” Wash confirmed.   

             “Do not question your commanding officer.” Freckles interjected.

Fira’s lips drew back and Wash put a hand down to stop her. “Ok, ok, we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Assistant Captain Best Friend Freckles, initiate piggy back sequence!” Caboose shouted as he jumped on top of Freckles. The robot turned and walked away, Scales flying behind him.

“You realize we’re all going to die because of him?” Tucker pointed out.

Wash began walking. “Tucker, I need you and Lovebird to go back to the base and do what you can. We’re going back to the ship.”

“You’re leaving me again? What the fuck do you need to go to the ship for?” Tucker demanded.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can. I just need you to buy us some time.” Wash answered.

            “Why, what are you going to do?” Tucker responded.

            Wash began walking again. “Hopefully, put an end to this.”

            Tucker muttered something about a “cryptic bastard”, but he and Lovebird went back to the base.

            *We need to do this now.* Wash told her. *Is the helmet still there?*

            *I hid it in a chest.* Fira ran faster and Wash kept pace. She showed him where she had hid the helmet, moving the debris out of the way. Luckily, the storage crate opened with minimal effort and he pulled the helmet out.

            *I’m almost done, just a few more steps.* Wash explained, grabbing his tools and setting to work.

*~~~~@~~~~*

            Twenty minutes later, Fira was following Wash back to the base. He had finished the helmet and Fira had helped him decide what to say. Now came the hard part.

            “Here goes nothing.” Wash commented to her as they looked at the base.

            They walked forward but were stopped quickly by Freckles emerging from behind cover.

            “Agent Washington and partner.”

            Fira’s fur rose and her lips drew back in a silent snarl. Wash was quick to block Freckles from seeing her as he spoke. “Oh, Freckles, I didn’t see you there. Man, for a behemoth, you hide really well.”

            “You have failed your duties to Captain Caboose.”

            “But I was on my way up there right now. Ready to clean the base.” Fira could hear Wash’s forced cheer and she lowered her head, muscles tensing.

            “You lack diligence.”

            “What?” Wash was broken out of his façade.

            “You question authority, Agent Washington. Your partner is not obedient.”

            “Um,” Wash began backing up, forcing Fira back as well. She moved around so that he was no longer between her and the threat, but remained even with him. “Caboose, can you get out here!” Wash called.

            “You and your partner must be eliminated.” Freckles’ cannons began to glow.

            Wash readied his weapon and Fira snarled, bunching her muscles. “Caboose!”

            “Hello!” Caboose appeared in the base above them, but neither Fira nor Wash took their eyes off Freckles.

            “Your pet is trying to kill us!” Wash yelled desperately.

            “What? That-that does not sound like Freckles. Hey, Freckles, what are you doing?” Caboose asked the robot, causing it to rotate slightly in his direction.

            “Agent Washington and partner failed to meet the minimum requirements for Blue Team service and is no longer fit for duty. They must be eliminated.” Freckles turned back to face them.

            “See, he’s just doing that thing that he said.” Caboose shrugged.

            Fira stepped forward and her snarls grew louder as Wash pleaded. “Caboose, would you please just get down here, I need to talk to you!”

            “Ah, probably wants to talk about what an awesome leader I am.” Caboose turned away from the opening and made his way down.

            Fira quieted her snarls, but remained tense as she and Wash faced the robot. Wash cleared his throat uncomfortably.

            “Good.” Caboose walked up to them. “What seems to be the problem, Agent Washington?”

            Wash lowered his weapon and looked directly at Caboose. Fira stayed with Freckles. There was a moment of tense silence. Tucker and Lovebird appeared in the area Caboose had just vacated. Wash sighed. “I’m sorry, Caboose. I’m sorry your best friend left you without saying goodbye. Maybe he thought you would try to stop him, or maybe he thought it would be too hard to say goodbye, but, no matter the reason, he’s still gone. He left you. Both of you. I don’t really do… emotional things, and, I hoped you might be able to get over this by yourself, so I left you alone. And, instead of coming to terms with this, you replaced it with, well, the first thing that you found. I should have been there for you, Caboose. Because…that’s what friends do for each other.”

            Freckles spoke up. “Captain Caboose is not your friend. He is your-”

            “Uh, we’re all friends here, Freckles.” Caboose corrected.

            “That’s right.” Wash agreed. “And, as your friend, I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I know it’s not much, but, I made you this.” He placed the helmet on the ground.

            “Oh my God! My old helmet!” Caboose cheered and ran forward.

            “Captain Caboose, you should return to your base.” Freckles advised. Fira snarled at him, moving up with Wash when he moved to stand by Caboose.

            “I know how much you like Freckles, but, he’s very dangerous. He’s not a puppy anymore…or a kitten, or…he’s really big.” Wash explained.

            “Yeah…he blew up a car.” Caboose agreed.

            Wash nodded slowly. “I remember that.”

            Caboose turned and walked towards Freckles. Fira turned, receiving a stand down from Wash. She sat down next to him, although everything inside her screamed to not trust the robot.

            “Freckles, you are one of the best machines I know. That is saying something because I have been friends with a lot of machines. But, from now on, I think you should listen to Agent Washington.” Caboose said sincerely.

            There was a pause. “Are you sure?”

            Caboose nodded and Scales landed on his shoulder. “Yeah. He is very smart and nice.”

            “Acknowledged.”

            Caboose turned back to Wash. “You can be leader again if you want to, Wash. It’s not as much fun as it looks. Yeah, I think I’m more of the dashing second in command kind of person. None of the work, all of the perks.”

            Fira could feel Wash smile. “Thank you, Caboose.”

            Up in the base, Simmons was sniffling. “I wish my team was this emotional.” Ava eyed Fira, but nodded her head as Tucker walked away from Simmons with a disgusted noise.

            “It fits perfectly!” Caboose cheered. Fira looked over to see that he had put the helmet on. “And look! Someone left some gum!”

            “Pretty sneaky, Wash,” Tucker congratulated, walking up with Lovebird. “A couple of mushy words, a present, and you’re right back up at the top.”

            “Nothing sneaky about it.” Wash corrected. “I meant every word.”

            There was a buzzing sound, then an “uh oh” from Caboose. Fira tilted her head. His helmet was dark. “I-I can’t see anything. Wait, hello?”

            “I think you still need to work on your craftsmanship, though.” Tucker pointed out.

            “I’m blind!” Caboose wailed.

            Fira could feel Wash’s amusement. “One step at a time, Tucker.”

            “Can people see me? I can’t see them!” Caboose demanded.

            Tucker shrugged. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about killer robots anymore.”

            That was when the bullets came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so excited Locus and Felix come in the next chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed this one!


	50. Chapter 50

Wash dove behind a boulder, watching the others even as he moved. Fira pressed herself against his side, snarling. Not far from him, Tucker was behind another boulder, with Caboose behind him. Freckles, surprisingly, had yet to react to the shooting, aside from his main cannons heating. The two birds were airborne, but remaining close to their partners. Finally, Simmons and Ava had taken cover inside the base. Everyone was accounted for…at least on Blue side. Wash could only hope that the Reds weren’t facing a similar threat. At least the four hostiles didn’t have animal partners. Wash always felt better with Fira close to him when things got dicey, even though he knew it frustrated her.  
“Who the fuck are these guys?” Tucker demanded.  
“Why are we shooting fireworks? Is it someone’s birthday?” Wash’s eyes widened as he spotted Caboose wandering aimlessly in the open.  
“Freckles, cover Caboose!” He ordered quickly as the dimwit began singing happy birthday to himself. Luckily, the mantis took up position in front of Caboose before he was hit.  
“Stop shooting!” Wash looked back to see Simmons standing at the opening of the base. “We’re friendly!” Ava howled at his side, but was cut short by a hail of bullets landing near them. “That’s the opposite of what I said!” Simmons and Ava were quick to hide once more.  
“Fuck this.” Tucker stood abruptly, firing a single shot. His bullet hit one of the soldiers in the head, taking him out. Lovebird screeched triumphantly.  
“Wait! We don’t know who they are!” Wash shouted desperately.  
Tucker looked at him. “They’re the guys who are going to kill us if we don’t kill them first!”  
*He’s right.* Fira nudged him. *They aren’t going to listen to any talk.*  
Wash sighed. He didn’t like this, but it seemed that he had no choice. “Freckles, take them out!”  
“Engaging targets.” The huge mantis fired its cannons, killing the hostiles in one salvo. “Primary threat eliminated.”  
Wash straightened, about to start spouting orders when he was cut off by the arrival of the Reds. “What in Sam Hell is going on here?”  
“Who are those guys?” Grif asked, Adama a wiggling whirlwind on his armor.  
“We don’t know.” Wash answered as he, Fira, Tucker, Lovebird, Simmons, and Ava ran up to meet the Reds.  
“They just showed up and started shooting.” Tucker added.  
The new robot said something, still in Spanish. Sarge glanced over at him. “Shut up, Lopez. This isn’t the time for jokes.” The robot answered him, but he was ignored.  
Lovebird flapped his wings anxiously. *Should we check to see if there are more of them?*  
Wash hesitated and Fira took over. *Not yet. Let’s take stock of what we know, and stick together.*  
“Let’s move inside.” Wash decided. “We need to take cover in case there’s more of them hiding-”  
“Run!” Another soldier dressed in grey and orange darted in front of them, a blue shield in front of him, deflecting a bullet that would have hit Wash. Surrounding him was a pack of…something.  
Simmons raised his weapon, Ava growling at his side. “Look out, its another one!”  
Another shot rang through the air and the soldier fell to his knees with a cry. “Son of a bitch!”  
Simmons lowered his gun. “No, wait. I’m confused.”  
The other growled. “What are you doing? I said run!” The canines at his side yipped at them, snapping their teeth.  
“Excellent work, soldiers.” Yet another new voice spoke up. Wash looked up, as did the rest of the group, to see a man dressed in grey with green highlights about twenty feet in front of them, holding a high-powered sniper rifle. “You killed my men. I supposed that makes you the real deal.” As he spoke, a large raven flew in, landing on his shoulder. Its bright yellow eyes stared intently at them. At his side, Fira’s snarls grew louder.  
Simmons frowned. “Ok, now I’m really confused.”  
“Quiet.” The raven glared even as the man refocused his attention on Wash. “All of you: come with me.”  
Wash frowned, glancing at Fira quickly. “And why would we do that?”  
“Because if you don’t come now, I’ll have to take you later.”  
“Fuck off!” The one with orange barked angrily, the pack surrounding him increasing in volume.  
“You.” The word was dripping with distaste. “Shut your mouth and be glad I missed your head.”  
“Oh my god, you are such a douchebag!”  
“Yeah, what he said!” Tucker chimed in. Wash’s frown deepened. Something was seriously wrong.  
“This is your last chance.”  
“Freckles,” Wash ordered. The mantis responded, firing its cannons again. The soldier and bird disappeared and the cannon fire hit the ground where they once were.  
Wash blinked. He hadn’t seen that technology since Freelancer…  
“Holy shit, did you see that?” Grif asked, still staring.  
“No!” Caboose shouted, still facing the wrong direction. “Please describe it to me. Use only small words.”  
“Um,” Their attention was drawn back to the soldier remaining, still on his knees, and his pack of canines. “Any of you know how to patch up a leg?”  
Doc jogged off. “I’ll go get some orange juice.”  
The mystery soldier looked after him. “Wait, that’s a thing?”  
They waited tensely, watching Doc fix the other’s leg. The animals around him had quieted down, only making sounds on occasion. Fira was still poised for a fight at Wash’s side and he found that he couldn’t relax either. None of the Reds or the Blues looked particularly comfortable either, but they were all quiet. Except, of course, for Caboose and Scales, who would ask about every five seconds if everyone was still there. But there were more pressing problems than Caboose’s malfunctioning helmet.  
“There. All done.” Doc finally rose up and backed away.  
“I can’t feel my toes.” The new soldier said questioningly.  
Donut shrugged. “That’s normal.”  
“Is it?”  
Wash ignored the conversation. Instead, he and Fira moved forward, Wash’s gin only an inch or two from the other’s helmet, and Fira emitting quiet snarls as she stared down the canids.  
“Hey,” The man protested in surprise, backing up a few steps.  
“You need to start talking.” Wash demanded.  
He didn’t seem phased. “Hm, aggressive, paranoid, and a little melodramatic, not to mention the jaguar…you must be Agent Washington and Fira.”  
Wash blinked. He could feel Fira’s surprise as well. This was…certainly unexpected.  
Tucker laughed. “Melodramatic!” Lovebird pecked his helmet in rebuke, but Tucker only waved him off.  
The man continued. “And that makes the rest of you the Reds and the Blues.”  
Caboose gasped. “How did he know that?”  
“We’re wearing red and blue armor.” Grif said tiredly.  
“But how could he tell?”  
“Will somebody please fix his helmet?”  
“How do you know who we are?” Wash let his voice drop lower.  
The man laughed. “Seriously? Come on, man, everybody knows about you guys. You’re heroes!”  
“Heroes?” Sarge asked.  
“Aquaman is the best!” Scales chimed in brightly. Of course.  
“You’re the team that brought down Project Freelancer. You’re some of the galaxies greatest soldiers!”  
They were quiet, except for an odd huffing noise from Diego.  
*He’s laughing.* Fira explained privately. *Can’t blame him.*  
“Well…” Simmons began. “I can see how you might think that…”  
“Because it’s absolutely true!” Sarge cut in proudly.  
Doc frowned. “It’s partially true.”  
“But mostly false.” Leave it to Grif.  
Wash glanced back at them for a moment, trusting Fira to keep an eye on the others. “Stop giving him information.” He looked forward. “What’s your name, and what are these?”  
“Felix, and these are jackals.”  
“Ok, Felix. What are you and your…pack doing here?”  
“Do you want the long answer, or the short answer?”  
Wash moved closer, Fira snarling louder as she advanced on the jackals. “Do you want another bullet in your leg?”  
None of them flinched. “Hey, that bullet’s there because of you.”  
“He’s got a point.” Tucker said.  
Wash sighed and lowered his gun, mentally calling Fira back and giving them space. “Just…explain what’s going on.”  
“Uh, yeah, like who were those guys that were trying to kill us?” Grif asked.  
“And why haven’t we been rescued yet?” Simmons added.  
*Where did all the animals go?* Ava stepped forward.  
“Wait.” Felix frowned. “Where do you think you are?”  
“What do you mean?” Tucker shot back.  
“I mean, do you understand where you’ve crashed?” He sounded almost…apologetic.  
“Well, we’ve been taken bets. I have wagers currently on the Bermuda Triangle. After that, we’ve got Gilligan’s Island, and Purgatory.” Sarge answered.  
*I’m not part of this.* Diego licked his paws.  
“So stupid.” Grif agreed.  
“No, just think about it. It makes perfect sense!” Donut argued.  
“The reason no one’s come to help you is the same reason no one’s come to help them.” Felix gestured to the dead soldiers.  
“Them?” Simmons asked.  
“The people on this planet.” Felix clarified.  
Wash frowned. They weren’t getting any answers. “What planet?”  
“Chorus.”  
Tucker shrugged. “Never heard of it.”  
Felix’s words were bitter. “Well, I wouldn’t have expected you to. It’s on the very edge of colonized space and after the war between the humans and the aliens, it was more or less forgotten by Earth and the UNSC.”  
“We’ve crashed in the middle of nowhere on a planet in the middle of nowhere. Fucking beautiful, everybody.” Grif cast a look over the others.  
*It is possible to be farther out.* Adama corrected.  
Grif rolled his eyes with an exaggerated head motion, but didn’t say anything.  
“But how did we end up so far from home?” Simmons asked forlornly. “It should have been a short flight.”  
“Um, one mystery at a time there, Simmons.” Sarge said awkwardly.  
Felix continued. “Now, being a small planet, completely free of UNSC jurisdiction, the nice people of Chorus decided to run things on their own. Problem is, they didn’t do a particularly good job.”  
“Ugh, history is the worst. Just get to the point.” Grif cut in rudely.  
The jackals began huffing air, as though about to make noise, but Felix quieted them. “The point is,” he glared at Grif, “you crash landed in the middle of a civil war. I’m on the side that’s trying to keep you alive.”  
“And which side is that?” Wash asked while Fira bared her teeth at the jackals.  
“The New Republic. Essentially, a bunch of people got fed up with the way things were going on Chorus, so they put together a rebel army and decided to fight for their freedom. It’s all very patriotic.” He sounded almost patronizing.  
“So who are those guys,” Tucker looked at the dead soldiers. “The evil empire or something?”  
Felix shrugged. “Yeah, you could say that.”  
“Oh. Well, fuck.”  
“But why the attack, why try to kidnap us?” Wash asked directly.  
“Like I said, you’re the greatest soldiers in the galaxy. And that makes you a pretty hot commodity. I’d be lying if I said my shitty attempt at a rescue mission didn’t come with a few strings attached.” Felix answered.  
“What kind of strings we talkin’ here?” Sarge asked.  
“String to chase?” Scales asked.  
*Ignore him.* Ava cut in.  
Felix sighed and looked away. “The Rebels need your help. They heard that you were on Chorus so they sent me out with a small team to find you and bring you back. They’re hoping you might be the key to winning this war.”  
Wash could feel the Reds’ and Blues’ eyes on him. He knew they didn’t want to do it. Hell, he didn’t either.  
“Hm, no.” Grif said.  
Felix looked taken aback. “No?”  
He looked ready to argue, so Wash cut him off. “How about we take this inside. I don’t like standing out in the open like this, if what you say is true.”  
Felix looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. “Dolo, take the others and do a perimeter check. Be careful.”  
One of the jackals nodded and howled, bounding away. The pack followed him.  
Fira looked back at Lovebird and Scales. *Do an aerial search and report back to me.*  
The two birds took off as well, flying the opposite direction of the jackals.  
Wash nodded. “This way.” He led the group into Blue Base, ordering Freckles to stand guard outside.  
“So, Dolo?” Tucker asked as they walked.  
Felix shrugged. “He came with the name.”  
Simmons chimed in. “Are they all your partners?”  
Felix laughed. “No, no. Just Dolo, but he leads the others.”  
*It’s like he has six or seven partners.* Wash said privately to Fira.  
*Yeah but they’re small.* Fira tossed her head and came to a stop once they were sufficiently far in the base- but not too far to be caught off guard if something happened. Although neither of them said it, Wash knew that both were assessing what would happen if they had to fight Felix and his pack.  
They gathered, the Reds and Blues in a semi-circle facing Felix. They were quiet for a brief pause before Simmons broke it. “Yeah, no.”  
“Yeah, that’s not going to work for me.” Caboose agreed.  
Wash sighed, “Look, Felix, I hate to break it to you, but we’re in no condition to be fighting a war.” They had to at least give him a viable reason. And it was true. They had been on rationed diets since arriving and no one was well rested or content, especially considering all the stress Freckles caused. They had been on the verge of in-fighting, for god’s sake!  
“We just want a trip off of this shitty planet.” Tucker explained in his own way. “No offense.”  
Felix just shrugged. “It’s not my shitty planet.”  
“Aren’t you one of the Rebels?” Doc asked, confused.  
“No, I’m a freelancer.” Felix answered. Immediately, they all flipped the safeties off and aimed at Felix. The animals growled and snarled, preparing themselves for a fight.  
“No, no! I-I mean I’m a mercenary. You know, a gun-for-hire?” Felix protested quickly.  
“Oh, thank God.” Grif articulated what they were all feeling as they relaxed.  
Wash wasn’t satisfied. “They paid you to come find us?”  
Felix chuckled. “They pay me to do lots of stuff, but yeah, you’re my current paycheck.”  
Wash raised an eyebrow. “So you want us to go fight someone else’s war so you can make some extra cash?”  
There was an awkward pause. “Uh, it’s for a good cause?”  
“Right.” Wash looked at his teammates. “We’ll just take that ride out of here, if that’s all right.” Not that they would give him a choice.  
Tucker laughed. “Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. Mediocrity!”  
Grif cheered. “Woohoo, here’s to not going that extra mile!”  
Felix blew out a hard breath of air. “You know, I wasn’t alone when I came out here to find you. There were three of us. Just think about that.” He turned and walked away.  
“Whatever. It’s not like we asked them to save us.” Grif’s voice shook slightly.  
“Yeah,” Simmons agreed sardonically. “We definitely didn’t build a giant radio tower and send out a distress signal or anything.”  
“Shut up.”  
Felix stepped away from them, but they could still easily hear his conversation. “Headquarters, this is Felix. I’ve made contact with the Reds and Blues… Not good. We ran into some Feds. I need an evac team…Yeah, I know, okay, but you send as many men as you can, as fast as you can. Locus has our position.”  
“Who’s Locus?” Wash could hear Tucker’s frown, but he didn’t answer.  
“Now I want to do this quiet, and I want to do it right. But just to be safe, bring a shitload of guns…Roger. Felix out.” The transmission ended, presumably, and Felix turned back to face them.  
“So what now?” Grif asked him.  
“Now we work on making this canyon the most defendable hole the universe has ever seen.” Felix answered.  
“Why?” Wash pursed his lips.  
“Because we are about to get hit. Hard. I need a detailed list of the supplies you’ve got on hand, all the possible choke points, and places for a potential ambush.” He walked to the edge of the base, looking out with an air of confidence. Clearly, he was experienced.  
“Woah, woah, woah, slow down.” Wash took a few steps forward. “We’re not telling you anything, we still don’t even know if we can believe you.”  
Felix turned back around, staring him dead in the eyes. “Well, believe this. If don’t prepare for a fight, we might as well be waiting for a massacre.”  
Wash closed his eyes in thought for a moment. “Tucker, see if you can fix Caboose’s helmet.”  
“Yes!” Caboose cheered. “Who said that?”  
Wash didn’t respond. “Sarge, you and the Reds build up an arsenal. If we can use it as a weapon, let’s get it prepped.”  
“Well, I can think of a few things.” Sarge hummed.  
*I expect reports every ten minutes.* Fira added to the animals, who nodded in response.  
Wash frowned at Felix. “Felix, you and I aren’t done talking.”  
“Well all right then,” Felix sounded almost amused. “Let’s see if you guys are as good as they say.”  
Diego huffed out a breath.  
“Prepare to be sorely disappointed.” Grif agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good friends! So we finally get Locus and Felix! Credit for Locus' partner goes to SilverDragonGirl15, although their original idea was for Felix to have the raven, so I hope this is still okay! Credit for Felix's partner goes to RockingReezy. The idea behind the jackals is based on a song they pointed out to me from the Lion Guard, basically about how jackals are very deceptive creatures. Sorry for asking questions all the time, but this one isn't plot based at least. It's come to my attention that at least some readers don't like the slow updates. I just started college and I usually can only fit in writing time one or two days a week, depending on my marching band schedule. My personal preference is for long chapters, even if they take a while to come out, but I know that isn't for everyone. So, what would you guys prefer? Something shorter and quicker, more like this chapter, less than 3,000 words, or what it has been with chapters often past 5,000 words, but after several weeks? Let me know and I'll do what I can! Thank you so much!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short but quickly updated chapter, about 2,200 words. Only two people have made any comment about the length vs time issue, so if anyone else has an opinion on this, let me know! On the subject, just a heads up, I have three exams next week so it may be two weeks before another update because I probably won't be writing much next week.   
> Also, here's a link to how a jackal sounds in case you're curious. It's very odd.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2BpdynocbA

Fira stood at Wash’s side, clad in full armor and fighting to not stare at the jackals that seemed intent on making Blue Base their new home. Instead, she focused on Wash and Felix as they looked out over the canyon, watching Tucker fix Caboose’s helmet. Fira was somewhat surprised that Tucker was able to do so, considering he didn’t know much about the communications tower, but apparently all the equipment maintenance lessons Wash had forced on him actually did something.   
“So how bad is this?” Wash’s question was the first words uttered since they had split from the rest of the group. Fira could tell how tense Wash was, perhaps more tense than he had been since they chased blindly after the Director.  
“The man coming for us is named Locus. He’s a merc, like me, only, you know…terrifying. That bird of his isn’t much better. I’ve never heard it make a sound.”  
Fira unsheathed her claws anxiously. That would be a fight more for Lovebird and Scales then. If only they had done more work training the birds on how to bring down an opponent to her level. Fira would be much more comfortable if she could help them.  
*It’s too late now for regrets. Time to do what we can.* Wash soothed her, even though she knew that he too wished they had spent more time on training, especially with the Reds.  
“Locus?” Wash asked.  
“Yeah.” Felix explained. “Guy’s so far off the deep end he prefers to go by the name of his armor rather than the name he was born with.” He whistled.  
Wash walked forward, leaving Fira as a point between them and the jackals. “That’s unsettling.”  
Felix chuckled. “Oh, are you first name Agent, last name Washington? That’s so weird.”  
“That’s just…old habits.”   
Fira flinched at Wash’s words. He had explained to her one night why he didn’t go by his name anymore. She resisted the urge not to snarl at Felix’s brash attitude.  
“Ah well, here’s to hoping those old habits of yours kick in once he shows up.” There was a pause, filled with the ambient sounds from the canyon, and the jackals’ quiet noises. “I thought there would be more of you guys. Weren’t you with another Freelancer, and an AI?”  
Wash sighed. “They disappeared not long after we crashed.”  
“Sheesh. Any idea where they went?”  
“No.”  
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven’t heard anything about them over the radio so…that’s probably good.”  
Wash was ready to move on. “How was he able to cloak himself?”  
“Hm?”  
“Locus. He turned invisible. How?”  
“Federal Army’s got all kinds of toys. I got my light shield off of a dead soldier.” Felix activated the shield with an audible “fshzoom” sound effect, and a “wah!” as he deactivated it, reminding Wash oddly of Tucker’s sword swishing noises. “Pretty cool.”  
“It’s just that I’ve never seen that kind of technology outside of Project Freelancer.”  
Felix walked away from the opening, causing one of the jackals to run up to him, presumably his partner. “Welcome to the future, Wash. Technology is amazing, and everyone uses it to try and kill each other.”  
Fira spared a look at Wash when she felt a wave of emotion from him. Wash had just been reminded on how much older he was than most everyone here, barring Sarge. He had been fighting long before they had, anyway.  
He covered up his feelings in his voice, though. “Does that mean your guys have the same equipment?”  
Felix shook his head. “I wish. The New Republic’s barely getting by as it is. You wouldn’t happen to have any high-tech armor aboard that ship, would you?”  
Wash looked at the ship. “Plenty of armor, just nothing special.”  
“Wellll at least you can accessorize! Eh?” He sounded vaguely like Donut and Fira wrinkled her nose. “Try a little…color combo? Mix it up? I-I’m sorry, I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”  
Fira’s ears perked up as Wash straightened. “Actually, I think I might indulge in some of those habits you were talking about.” He walked away from the opening, touching Fira’s head in a signal to follow. “Follow me.” He told Felix.  
Felix stared after them. “Man, you are just cryptic, like, all the time. Do you know that?”  
Fira felt a pulse of amusement from Wash and purred softly, soft enough that no one could hear it. He glanced down at her, feeling her own happiness. *Ready for a bit of a change?*  
She tilted her head and Wash sent an image over their connection, causing her to purr again, louder this time. She liked the gray armor.  
Wash led the way to the work room he had used for Caboose’s helmet, rifling through containers to find what they needed. His armor was nothing special- he could use any of the same model that was on board. But Fira’s…that would be more difficult. Fira huffed as she watched him try to find armor that would fit her. Jaguars were an odd size, different than a large dog, and stockier than most big cats. Her armor had been made specifically for a jaguar, and it was unlikely that there was any like it on board.   
With a triumphant noise, Wash pulled a bucket out.  
Fira could hear Felix’s frown. “Paint stripper?”  
Wash nodded and began removing Fira’s armor. She sighed in content once it was off and began scratching. She didn’t normally wear armor, finding it rather uncomfortable, but Wash had deemed it best if she did until it was safe enough for her to go without it.   
He got to work on her armor, using the paint stripper to remove the layer of blue and yellow paint that had been applied so long ago, to reveal the dark gray armor, still intact despite the passage of time as blue, although there were a few notable scratches.  
“Ok, now I’m seriously confused. What’s going on?”  
“Our armor wasn’t always blue. During Project Freelancer, my partner and I were gray and yellow. We only painted it blue when…when we joined the Blue Team.” Wash was hesitant about revealing that they were hiding from the Chairman. Fira was grateful; she did not want to go back.  
“Oh, so throwing back to your elite days. Nice.” Felix nodded his head. “Fira, that would make you how old? You must be getting up there!”  
Fira drew her lips back in a snarl, causing him to raise his hands in defense. “Woah, not that you look old or anything!”  
Wash stepped in, his tone clipped. “My partner from the Project was killed. Fira is my second partner.”  
Felix lowered his hands. “Oh. I…I’m sorry.”  
Wash didn’t raise his head. “You didn’t do it.”  
“Still…it must have been awful.” Felix persisted.  
“Yeah.”  
Finally taking the hint, Felix fell silent, watching the jackals explore the base. One of them came boldly up to Fira, sniffing. Fira held still, watching as the jackal came closer. It made an odd noise and spun in circle. Fira lowered her head, stopping its motion and sniffed. The jackal was definitely a male, and probably the dominant member of the pack, if the smell was anything to judge by. Dolo, then.  
Dolo trotted away, tail waving proudly. Fira huffed out a breath and began to wash herself, enjoying the time without her armor.   
The room was relatively quiet, for the most part. The jackals would occasionally make noises, and Felix would ask a random question about something within the ship, or start whistling. Wash and Fira were content to sit quietly, comfortable with the silence. Once he finished her armor, Wash proceeded to do the same to his armor, stripping the blue paint off before retouching both his and Fira’s armor, covering the various scratches and wears in the material. When he was finished, they looked almost completely new.  
“Impressive.” Felix said, watching as Wash, already in his armor, geared up Fira. Fira nodded her head, looking appreciatively at herself and Wash. The blue was too noticeable anyway; how could that possibly have been a good form a camouflage?  
Wash looked over Fira as well, then gave a sharp nod. “Let’s go see how the guys are doing.”  
They walked out together, Wash and Fira slightly ahead of Felix and his pack. The canyon looked completely different; above ground mines littered the area, sand bags provided cover, and other barriers had been moved into place. The tank was out too, as well as some of the Warthogs, conveniently positioned for easy access, yet still protected at least in part behind some of the barriers. The Reds and Blues were gathered around, except for Sarge, under Freckles’ watchful eye…or sensors. Either way, the robot hadn’t been a problem since Caboose had turned control over to Wash.  
“Well, it just goes to show that with time, effort, and a little bit of elbow grease, we really can achieve wonders.” Fira heard Donut say.   
*Now that’s what I call family fun.* Chester agreed.  
“We spent hours turning this place into a war zone, and you made me hate it in one sentence.” Tucker deadpanned.  
“It’s what he does.” Grif explained.  
Wash stepped forward, Fira at his side. “Donut’s got a point though,” he interjected. “I think we’re ready.”  
“Oh, back in black!” Donut said appreciatively. “Looking good.”  
Fira purred briefly and sat down. She reached out to touch noses with Scales as the parrot flew over, as though ensuring that it was truly her.  
“Yeah, that brings back some memories.” Caboose agreed. “Like when we first met. And then we met again, and you shot Donut and attacked Chester.”   
Fira flicked her ears back and watched Scales fly back to Caboose as Wash, Felix, and the pack moved to be more in front of the small group.   
“I’m impressed, guys. This place looks good. Between the land mines, Freckles, and the tank, I don’t think anyone can stand a chance against us.”  
Just as Wash finished his sentence, a shot rang out. Fira jumped and extended her claws on reflex, ignoring the sudden cacophony of surprised outbursts.  
“Run for your lives!” Sarge’s voice rang out, causing Diego to let out a distressed cry. Ava jumped in front of him, stopping him from blindly running headlong into the attack.  
“Sarge?” Simmons called.  
“Oh shit, they’re here!” Grif raised his weapon in the direction the shot originated.   
“Everyone, get ready!” Wash ordered, moving forward himself.  
*Lovebird, Scales, get us eyes in the air.* Fira ordered sharply.  
Before the birds could take off, Felix cut in. “No, wait, this isn’t right. Locus wouldn’t attack like this!”  
“Well who else on this planet wants us dead?” Tucker demanded, looking at Felix.  
Fira narrowed her eyes as a female voice entered the conversation, speaking…Spanish? Sure enough, there was Sarge, running in a serpentine pattern from another Mantis. Seriously, where did that come from?  
“Dos Point Oh, seize fire! No mas, no mas!” Sarge yelped, mimicking Diego’s own cries.  
“Dos Point Oh?” Grif said incredulously.   
The Mantis said something, but it didn’t matter. Fira recognized the sight and sound of the cannons heating up. She snarled and tensed, knowing that there was little she could do against the Mantis.   
The Spanish words were cut off when a shot hit the Mantis. “Ow.”   
Freckles made his way in front of the group, standing protectively between them and the other Mantis. “Deadly force authorized.”  
“Freckles!” Caboose shouted, sounding fearful for the robot.  
The other said something once more, sounding frustrated.  
“Yes!” Donut cheered. “Deadly robot fight. Totally called that on BaseBook.”  
“Wait! Everyone, calm down!” Wash ordered, looking around. Fira shifted her weight, nostrils flaring as the jackals abruptly began calling, letting out loud, high pitched whines that tapered.  
“Shit!” Felix cursed, activating his shield as he moved to intercept a bullet.  
Fira snarled, positioning herself so she could keep an eye on both the attacking Mantis and Locus and his bird.  
The other calmly reloaded his rifle. “Surrender now, and I promise I’ll only kill the mercenary.” Felix didn’t say anything, holding steady with his weapon ready.  
“Well, fuck.” Simmons said as Ava growled lowly at his side.  
Grif opened his protective hatch, allowing Adama entrance as he spoke. “Oh yeah? You and what army?”  
“The Federal Army of Chorus.” Locus answered as more soldiers in white armor shimmered into sight behind him.  
Diego hissed. *Idiot.*  
Grif didn’t argue. “Well. Guess I walked into that one.”  
“Looks like back up isn’t getting here in time.” Felix’s words only made the jackals louder, the pack slowly fanning out.  
“Uh, Wash? What’s the plan?” Tucker asked shakily.  
Wash put his head down in thought. *What do you think?* He asked Fira, even though he sounded already resigned to the task.  
Fira lowered her head and snarled. *Not much of a choice.*  
Wash closed his eyes. *Stay safe.* Wash raised his weapon, catching Locus in his sights.   
“Deadly force authorized.” Freckles rotated, facing Locus and the Federal soldiers.  
A roar burst out of Fira, the rest of the animals joining not a second later.  
So it began.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so I was bad...I couldn't stand to leave this fight scene unwritten so this chapter was actually done the day after I published the previous one... so I did study and I think I did well on my exams though! Anyway, this chapter covers the fight at the end of Season 11, and for the purposes of this story, we're actually done with Season 11 so that's exciting! Also, RockingReezy requested a seeing some bird fighting action and more of an interaction with Dolo. Dolo isn't too big of a character in this chapter, by nature of how it came out, but I'll definitely make sure to give him a little extra spotlight to cover that. If anyone else has any requests like that, let me know and I can probably work it into the story!

Fira heard Wash begin shouting orders, but she tuned him out. If he needed to tell her something, then he would.  
*Scales, get up in the air and see if anyone is trying anything sneaky. Lovebird, stay with the raven.* The two birds took off, Scales flying high up and Lovebird remaining relatively low. *It looks like all of their animals have armor, so be careful. Go for the vital points.*  
*Their animals match their equipment. Advanced and dangerous.* Scales reported back quickly.   
Fira snarled. Sure enough, the Federal Army had the usual array of canines and some of the smaller big cats. They also had at least two bears, a cheetah, and two more birds of prey.  
*We’ve got the dogs if you can take the big ones.* A new voice invaded Fira’s mind. She could feel it hit her like a jolt of electricity- sharp and precise. Dolo.  
*Keep them away from us and we’ll get it done.* Fira answered.  
She made eye contact with the smaller canid. He was watching her, ignoring the battle around them as the rest of his pack howled and scratched at the ground, the calm in the middle of the hurricane. *I’m more concerned with your ability to do your job.* Dolo answered matter-of-factly.  
Fira snarled. *Don’t doubt us.*  
Dolo rose to his feet and howled, capturing the attention of the other jackals instantly. *I know what you are truly capable of.* The jackal pack erupted with noise, then bounded into the fight.  
Fira snarled in frustration and turned back to peer around the corner of her barrier. *All right, the jackals will handle the dog pack. Scales, once you finish up there, get down here and stay with the birds, but be careful. They’re a lot bigger than you. Try to bring them down, let one of us help you out. Lovebird, you’re with the raven and the cheetah if you can. Just distract; you’re probably the only one that can keep up with the cat. Diego and Ava, take the black bear. I’ve got the grizzly. Those are your primaries, but don’t forget about the others. I don’t know how successful the jackals will be. Dolo was confident, but stay on guard.* Fira was immensely grateful that they communicated with thought- those orders only took a few seconds.   
Fira waited until she had confirmation from each of the animals before peering around the corner of her cover, ignoring the hail of bullets coming from the Reds, Blues, and Felix. *Scales, where’s the best point of engagement?* She asked the bird.  
*Most of the fighting is in the middle of the canyon. Stay near to the cliffs and that should be best.* Scales answered.  
Fira snarled. *I don’t like being split up.*  
*We don’t have a choice. As long as we stay close together, they may come to meet us head on.* Ava refuted. *Let’s get out there!*  
Fira bobbed her head. *Stay safe.*  
She signaled to Wash that they were going out and waited while he barked the order to “cover the animals!”   
The fire shifted. This was the most dangerous part. Once the animals clashed, no one wanted to fire into that area, for fear of hitting the wrong body. On the way there, though…anything could happen.  
*Let’s go!* Fira broadcasted to her side, letting humans and animals alike know that it was time. She jumped out, leading the charge to the left side of the canyon, staying as low as she could. The Red animals weren’t far behind, while the birds remained up in the air.  
Now that she was out from cover, Fira could see the battlefield much more clearly. Somehow, the jackals were on the other side, engaged deep in the pack of dogs and smaller big cats. Bullets flew overhead or hit the ground around them. Occasionally, one would hit a grenade someone had thrown at the animals, causing it to explode early.   
Fira did a quick survey of the Federal animals. Both birds were flying up to meet Lovebird and Scales, and the black bear was headed for her small group. *Does anyone have eyes on the grizzly and the cheetah?* She demanded.  
*Right side of the canyon!* Lovebird answered grimly.  
Fira snarled. *All right. Diego and Ava, stay on this side. I’m crossing over. Cover me if you can.* Before the others could protest, Fira veered to the right, moving into a flat sprint. She didn’t try any evasive maneuvering; not when she was moving perpendicular to the line of fire. She could hear Wash cursing her name, but she ignored him.   
Sparing a glance to her right, she saw Scales diving down at the Federal troops even as they aimed their weapons at her, quickly throwing them off with his flash bright colors and loud squawking. A heavy round of fire from a tank caused a burst of smoke and with that, Fira was on the other side. She slammed into the cheetah, sending both cats tumbling in a mess of claws. The armor of the other was at least as strong as her own. She didn’t have a chance to continue fighting, though. Instead, she disengaged and whirled, racing after the grizzly who was headed straight for Grif. She hit the bear’s side, causing it to stagger. Fira sunk her claws in as best as she could around the bear’s armored left front leg and reared up, causing the already off-balance bear to fall. She snarled in triumph and attacked the exposed paw, her claws ripping up the sensitive pads.   
The bear roared in pain, but Fira didn’t notice. The cheetah had leapt on her back and Fira was forced down, rolling as she did so and trying to get into a position where she could actually fight back.   
A bullet whizzed past her head, narrowly missing her, but hitting the cheetah. The animal cried out and its grip loosened. Fira scrambled to her feet and clawed at the cheetah’s head, trying to sink one claw into the area where the switch was to retract the animal’s armor so she could attack its head.  
*On your six!* Lovebird’s voice broke through Fira’s battle haze and she whirled in time to get hit by the bear. Fira snarled and clawed, trying to keep the bear from simply crushing her.  
Suddenly, the armor around the bear’s face retracted in. Both animals were momentarily surprised. Fira snarled with a new energy and began a renewed attack while the bear tried to pull away. She let him pull away and turn slightly before jumping onto his back, sinking her teeth into his skull as he stood on his hind legs and swatted the air. She felt the bear’s blood fill her mouth before it collapsed to the ground. Fira pulled away and stood, panting for a moment, but the bear didn’t move.  
She looked up to see Scales engaged with the cheetah, whose armor was also retracted. Lovebird was up, fighting against the other birds. Fira darted forward, taking in the details. Scales, presumably, had landed a good blow over one of the cheetah’s eyes, blinding it.   
*Go help Lovebird; I’ve got this.* Fira ordered Scales. The parrot shot up into the air. The cheetah reared after it, conveniently turning its back on Fira. An explosion rocked the ground and Fira stumbled- but not as badly as the cheetah. She bared her teeth and jumped, claws catching a grip on the cheetah’s armor. She held on determinedly, despite the other cat’s frantic jerks to get away from her. The cheetah raced for the cliff wall, slamming into it and crushing Fira’s left front paw. Fira roared in pain and felt her grip slip. She slid off and landed awkwardly- on the side that the cheetah was blind on.  
Not wasting a second, Fira darted forward, jaws open. She got the side of the cheetah’s head, but it was enough and with a quick crunch, the cheetah was out.  
*Diego, Ava, report.* She ordered, ducking behind the body of the bear to regroup.  
*Bears are fucking big!* Diego called back.  
*But we’re okay!* Ava added sharply.  
*Need help?* Fira asked, eyes narrowing as she watched the fight. The two were actually holding their own; they might not need her. Both were doing an excellent job of darting in and taking a bite while the other distracted. The bear looked tired and was bleeding from multiple wounds. Fira felt a surge of pride. A second blast caused her to look around, seeing the smoldering tank. The pride was quickly gone- they had lost their tank.  
Ava’s fierce attitude was also subdued by the blast. *No, we’ve got it.*  
Fira bobbed her head, even though they couldn’t see her, and glanced up. *Lovebird, Scales, how are you doing?*  
*Better than you were.* Scales answered immediately. The parrot narrowly avoided the razor-sharp talons of a large condor, swooping up and around to scratch the back of the bird as he flew past. The condor screeched and took off after Scales, only to be cut off as Lovebird crossed his path, throwing the bird off. Lovebird continued, reaching out and grabbing a few of the tail feathers of the other bird, a golden eagle. The eagle persisted forward, albeit flying unsteadily, straight for Scales, who was reengaged with the condor. Lovebird, speed on his side, caught up with the eagle, riding its tail stream with ease before shooting forward at the last second, barreling into the condor just as Scales pulled away, avoiding the eagle’s attack.  
Fira blew out a breath. *You should show more respect…but thanks for helping me. Want to bring those birds down here, let me repay the favor?*  
As his answer, Lovebird plummeted towards the ground, perhaps fifteen yards from Fira. The golden eagle was right behind him. The eagle was no peregrine falcon, however, and as Lovebird pulled out of his dive, the big bird nearly crashed into the ground, only remaining in the air on shaky wings. Fira leapt forward, feeling Lovebird’s wings brush against her as he flew past, causing the eagle to start flying towards Fira before it realized it’s mistake. Fira caught the bird between her claws. For once, she was grateful for bird armor. The armor given to birds was of a lighter weight and more flexible than most, allowing them to fly almost like normal. That meant that it was weaker, which normally made her very nervous for Lovebird and Scales, but at that moment, the important part was that Fira took care of the golden eagle quickly.  
“Tucker!” Wash’s cry and emotions broke through and Fira looked around to see the soldier running directly across the battlefield.   
Lovebird let out a piercing cry. *Go!* Fira shouted at him.   
The bird was already moving, headed straight for one of the Federal soldiers who was aiming at Tucker. He tucked his wings in and dove- only to be knocked to one side by a black blur.   
Fira snarled. She had forgotten about the raven!  
Scales flew in, a condor right behind him. The parrot narrowly missed the raven, squawking all the while. Scales tried to loop back around, but was intercepted by the condor.   
Fira’s paws pounding along the ground, no longer trying to keep hidden from the enemy soldiers. Something hit her side, but it was small enough for her to ignore, and she persisted. *Lovebird, bring him down!*  
The falcon struggled to get away from the raven, although he did manage to bring the fight somewhat lower. Low enough. Fira altered her course, leaping on top of a large boulder and rebounding off of it. She didn’t necessarily hit the raven, but by jumping in the middle of the fight, she gave Lovebird the chance he needed to get away.  
The raven turned its yellow eyes on her and Fira snarled in response. The bird moved closer, though not close enough, and Fira snarled louder.   
Suddenly, it dove straight for her. Fira’s snarls grew into roars and she reared to meet it- and was cut off by a sudden, blinding pain. It lasted for a few seconds only, then was gone as quickly as it came.  
*Wash!* Her mind flew out, trying to find him, but it was met with only a dull, white noise.  
A growing pain on her head pulled Fira back to her own world and she realized the raven was on her, sharp claws attacking her muzzle where she was exposed. Fira roared angrily and batted at the bird, but her focus was solely on getting to her fallen partner.  
*Sarge!* A similar cry from Diego caused Fira’s head to whip around to see the bob cat streaking across the battlefield back to where their soldiers were.   
*Disengage and regroup with your partners!* Fira ordered, snapping at the raven and forcing him back into her waiting claws. The bird pulled loose easily, but Fira didn’t care. She scrambled to her feet and turned to begin running back, only to be pulled away by a cry of distress from Scales.  
Fira leapt into the air, anger giving her an extra boost and she grabbed the condor. The bird’s sharp beak struck her muzzle, already injured from the raven and she snarled, using the condor’s proximity to close her mouth around his head.  
*Fira, incoming!* Scales cut in through her thoughts again and she snarled angrily, but looked up. Another, smaller pack of Federal Animals was approaching, headed by a lion. A goddamn, fully grown, lion. Hell, he was probably fed steroids when he was young so he would be that much bigger.  
Fira bowed her head, panting heavily and dripping blood from the raven’s attack. *Scales, did the other animals make it back to their partners?*  
*Yes.* Scales’ tone was resolute, as though he already knew what she was thinking. Knowing him, he probably did.  
*Go back to Caboose. Take care of them, yeah?* Fira ordered quietly.  
A wing tip brushed her head. *I will.*  
With that, Fira was alone. She turned and faced the pack head on. Vaguely, she could hear Felix yelling at everyone to get back to the cave, and Tucker yelling for her and Wash. The pack would make it before they could, though. Unless Fira could change that.  
The lion would reach her first. She was tired, bloody, and aching with worry for Wash. The bigger cat was fresh and healthy. She didn’t think the fight would last long. But that was okay; it just had to last long enough.  
Fira bunched her muscles, then launched into the air in silence, meeting the roaring lion directly.  
*~~~~@~~~~*  
With a groan, Wash climbed to his feet, staggering slightly. The battle was still raging in full force around him, but the ringing in his ears drowned out most of it.  
“Wash!” Tucker’s voice penetrated and he looked over, still dazed, at where he could see Tucker in the cave, covered by Felix. “Wash, get Fira and come on!”  
“We’ve gotta seal this tunnel!” Felix added.  
Wash looked away, seeing soldiers in a strange colored armor dying all around him. He looked farther, to see Fira fighting something much larger than she was. There was a pack of animals around them. Some were watching the fight, circling, and snapping at Fira if she got too close to them. Others were still headed for the base, battle howls and other cries ringing across the battlefield.   
Wash made his decision. He wouldn’t have left without Fira, anyway.  
“Freckles,” He caught the robot’s attention, who was still fighting valiantly despite the smoke coming from all over his body. “Shake.”  
The robot carried out his order, raising one giant foot and slamming it into the ground. Wash was unable to keep his balance and he fell to one knee, dropping his weapon. The cave was crumbling down though, and he could hear Tucker’s cries of protests. Wash didn’t look up. Tucker might be angry with him, but at least he would be alive. Wash straightened, grabbing his rifle, and sighed.   
Then, he was knocked to the ground and the world was dark.


	53. Chapter 53

Wash raised his head slowly, even the simple movement sending waves of pain through his body, mostly from his head. His vision was blurry, but there was only a faint ringing in his head and the voice of a Federal Army Soldier permeated the haze. As his eyes focused, he could see two Federal soldiers. One was kneeling besides something red, with a tan mass not far. Sarge had gone down, and it was likely Diego near him. Wash wanted to get up, to go to the other man, but his body simply wouldn’t respond.  
“I repeat, we have three survivors in need of immediate assistance.” The soldier spoke loudly, but his next words were quieter, difficult for Wash to hear. “Make sure the docs are ready. He really did a number on this one.”  
“Sarge…” Wash’s voice was weak and he felt like there was a mountain on top of him.   
A grey boot with green stripes appeared in his vision with a voice that sparked a fierce anger. “He’s not dead. Not yet.”  
“No.” Wash groaned. He wanted to stay awake, to confront Locus and check on Sarge and the others. But it was too much and he felt like he was falling.  
*~~~~@~~~~*  
Fira awoke to find herself throwing up. The vomit was tinged with red, but she was too tired to care. That simple effort took nearly everything out of her, and her eyes slid shut once more, lulled by the gentle swaying motion of what moved beneath her.  
Wait.  
Her eyes flickered open and she struggled to lift her head.   
*Don’t do that again.* The voice in her head was unfamiliar, and Fira almost cried out in pain at how loud it was, how…how present.  
Whatever it was felt smug, knowing how she reacted to it, and Fira’s lips drew back feebly. The other’s contempt gave her the strength she needed to look around.   
Fira blinked. She was atop the lion. The colossal beast she had fought was carrying her. Fira tried to say something, but the effort sent a burst of pain so intense she couldn’t see.  
When she opened her eyes again, she saw Wash, lying still on the ground. Locus was over him, the raven circling the air.   
Fira whimpered and tried to reach out to him while simultaneously attempting to get off the lion. But the pain came shooting back and she cried out this time. Immediately, hands were on her, holding her back. But it didn’t matter, Fira was already slipping away again.  
*~~~~@~~~~*  
Wash awoke to the brutal, pain-filled feeling of being flipped onto his back. The air was forced out of him; otherwise he would have cried out.  
“I warned you, Agent Washington.” Locus’ voice was there, the man soon appearing in Wash’s vision, a giant over him. “I gave you a choice. But you choose to fight. I admire that decision.”  
“Fuck…you…monster…” Each word was a challenge, but Wash forced it out.   
“No. I’m not a monster. I’m a soldier. Like you.” Locus turned, walking away, and Wash’s head fell to the side. Despite his once more blurring vision, he could see Fira, straddled on top of a lion and being held down by two Federal soldiers. Wash tried to reach out to her, to say something, but the effort was too much.  
*~~~~@~~~~*  
“Well hello, Agent Washington.” The Counselor’s voice shook Wash out of his stupor, and he looked around. He was standing in a long-abandoned base. Sand covered the area, plants were growing in the cracks, vines creeping down the walls, the works.  
“Project Freelancer?” Wash asked in confusion. Someone had changed him out of his grey armor. He wore the blue and yellow suit he had grown accustomed to.   
“Agent Washington.” The Counselor’s voice spoke again, more clear this time and to his right.  
“Huh?” Wash looked over sharply to see himself, clad in grey and yellow and standing in a dark, metallic room. Noca stood at his side, and Wash felt a pang at seeing the jaguar.   
“So you would say you have feelings of overwhelming anger and a need for revenge?” The Counselor sounded like he was there, right in the room.   
“More than you know.” The Other Wash answered.  
A chill ran down Wash’s spine. He remembered this moment. This was when they asked him to become Recovery One. Right after everyone left him.   
Noca turned her head to look at him. *Why did you do this to us?*  
“What?” The pain in Wash’s chest blossomed and with a sharp noise, he was somewhere else.  
Other Wash was there too, aiming his pistol at Lopez, Simmons, Ava, Donut, and Chester. Lopez’ body hit the ground.  
“Wait, wait!” Wash yelled, running forward. He had to stop the Other Wash, had to prevent this from happening.  
He was too late. Two more gunshots rang out and Donut fell, Chester hitting the ground only a second later. Wash froze.  
“Why did you do that? What’s wrong with you?” Simmons demanded as Ava stood growling and pressing herself against Simmons’ side.  
“No, I-I was just…” Wash struggled to come up with an explanation.  
“I was just following orders.” Locus’ voice echoed.   
Wash felt himself relax and repeat the words calmly. “I was just following orders.”  
“You shot him!” A new voice this time, echoing like Locus’ had.  
“What?” Wash looked up, trying to figure out where the voice came from.  
“You shot him. You shot Donut!” Wash jerked his head down. Simmons was right in front of him.   
Wash flinched backwards, stepping away and aiming his pistol. “No, I just…I did what I had to do.”  
“Don’t we all.” Locus’ voice was in his ear and Wash turned, firing without thinking. The body crumpled to the ground and a searing pain went through him. Wash was on the ground, trying to curl around his wound. “Agent Washington.”  
Wash looked up, waiting to see Locus’ face. His heart stopped when he found himself looking down the barrel of his own pistol, the grey and yellow armored Other Wash aimed directly for him.  
“Agent Washington?” A woman’s voice called. “Agent Washington!” She sounded desperate. Then, a steady beeping. “Oh. Well, that was close.”  
Then, blessedly, nothing.  
*~~~~@~~~~*  
Wash found himself waking up for the umpteenth time to a headache and blinding white. This time, at least, the headache wasn’t as bad and the white didn’t fade to some other color. No, he was truly in a white room. Wash steadied his breathing and carefully took stock. There was a regular beeping noise, along with more faint sounds of people and animals walking and talking. Carefully, he wiggled his fingers and toes, slowly moving up his body until he successfully checked everything and found it still present and functioning, if not sore. He also discovered an IV in his arm and one of those disgusting things up his nose.  
Finally, he carefully reached out for Fira, afraid of what he might find. His stomach plummeted and the heart monitor increased in tempo when he was met with nothing. Wash sat up, ignoring the wave of dizziness and nausea and ripped the tube out of his nose. He pulled out the IV, albeit more carefully, and was attempting to rise as the door opened and two people rushed in.  
“Doc says you can’t get up yet!” One of them said firmly as they pushed him back down.   
“Fira. Where’s Fira?” Wash’s voice was gruff from lack of use and his patience thin.  
“Fira? You’re partner? She’s with the others. You’ll join them if you would just let us check you out first.” The other person, a woman, said.   
Wash relaxed, ignoring their fussing as they scanned his body, only loosely paying attention to their words even as he followed what they said, pulling on his armor carefully. Fira was all right. She hadn’t been in his dreams and Wash was terrified that was because his subconscious already cut her out. Although, Wash’s subconscious would probably have tortured him with Fira’s death, if that had happened. It had been like that for months after Noca…  
“Agent Washington!”  
Wash blinked and looked at the man.   
“Get up. You’re good to go.”  
He nodded and rose to his feet, reaching an arm out to stabilize himself. Or, at least, trying to. He frowned, looked down, and began mentally cursing himself. He shouldn’t have checked out like that. Now he was in hand cuffs, and of course his weapons were nowhere in sight.  
“Where are you taking me?” Wash demanded, refusing to move.  
The female soldier tugged on his arm. “To rejoin your friends.”  
Wash didn’t budge. “Where exactly? Where are we?”  
The male put his hand on Wash and pushed. Wash stumbled forward, grunting in pain as the other put pressure on his wound.  
“Not there!”  
“Sorry!”   
The two cries were simultaneous and Wash grimaced. Where the hell was he?   
Each of them grabbed one of his arms and Wash let himself be led out of his hospital room, ignoring the man’s apologies. The hallway was a dark grey and it was clearly cold, even if Wash couldn’t feel it through his armor. Maybe that was why they let him put it back on. The base hummed with the regular, familiar noises of an active military outpost. All the soldiers and animals they passed were clad in Federal Army armor. So they were taken captive by the Federal Army, but Wash at least had been taken care of and even had his armor returned to him. This was so far unlike any captivity he had faced before.   
“Is my team all right?” Wash asked, looking around the base.  
The man nodded. “You’ll all be fine. Some soreness maybe; none of you are ready to go back out into the field yet but in time.” He shrugged.  
“So what is this? What’s going to happen to us?” Wash tried to keep his voice calm. They were answering his questions, for now at least.  
“You’ll have to wait for the General.” Evidently, not all of his questions.  
They came to a stop in front of a non-descript door and the woman reached forward, entering a password into the key pad next to the door. The metal slid open and inside stood Sarge and Donut. At the ground not too far, but far enough that there was no physical contact, lay Fira, Diego, and Chester. Off to one side stood a guard, the only armed one in the room.  
“Wash!”   
“There you are!”   
Donut and Sarge sounded relieved to see him. Wash walked into the room as his guards gave him a firm push, eyes locked on Fira. The jaguar rose to her feet, head close to the ground, restricted by a chain that kept her stuck there. Diego stood as well, his smaller size giving him a slightly greater range of motion, but not by much. Wash was stopped in front of the others.  
“All right; no excessive movement until the doc looks you over.” The woman said as they both released him.   
“The General will be here soon.” The man added as the pair walked towards the door. “All yours, Wilson.” He added, nodding at the guard in the room.  
As soon as the doors slid shut behind the two, Wash was bombarded with questions.  
“Hang on!” He interrupted. “Is everyone all right?”  
“This is like something straight out of some of my dreams!” Donut said brightly. Wash blinked and looked at Sarge.  
Sarge shook his head at Donut. “Son, I think you need to see someone.”  
“Oh, I love doctors!”  
Wash could feel his headache growing. “Sarge.”  
“Aside from my insatiable need to do some target practice with my shotgun, I’m all right. Nothing a seasoned soldier can’t handle. We aren’t sure about the animals though; they seem fine but the Federal Army has done something that makes them incapable of communicating with us.”  
Wash looked at Fira again. The jaguar let out a low whine through her nose and pulled at the chain.  
“At ease, Fira.” Wash said softly. Fira blew out a sigh and nosed Diego and Chester before laying down once more herself. Wash narrowed his eyes, then bit back a faint smile. Fira had positioned the other two so that her much larger body was between them and the door.  
“Now what?” Donut asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
Wash turned around, facing the door. “Now we wait for the General.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm sorry this took so long it was finals and then Christmas and then I marched the Rose Bowl Parade with my college band and it was just a little crazy. That being said I'm excited for the next couple of chapters and I hope you all are too. As always, thank you so much for reading!

Someone was going to die. Fira had never been more sure of this in her life. With a little bit of luck, it would be her, too. They had been waiting for the General for three hours.  
Three.  
Hours.  
Three hours of trying to decide whether or not to kill Grif, of complaining about ruining Donut’s “perfectly attractive body”, of mixed up fortune-cookie phrases, and of constant innuendos of what Donut really wanted to be doing in handcuffs. Diego had fallen asleep and Chester was currently trying to see how far he could push Fira before she killed him.  
And now, it was name calling.  
“Dirtbags! Each and every one of them! The soldiers? Dirtbags! The medics? Dirtbags! And that good for nothing mercenary who shoots a man when he ain’t even looking? He’s the numero uno dirtbag! And you!” Sarge turned to look at their guard. “Do you know what you are?”  
“Oh, oh! Me, pick me, Sarge!” Donut chimed in excitedly  
“Huh? Shut up, Donut.” Sarge responded.  
“But I was gonna say dirtbag!” Donut protested.  
Sarge sputtered. “What- no, no, for the love of- now you’ve gone and given away the answer to my rhetorical question.”  
“I have an idea.” Wash cut in quickly. “Let’s play the Quiet Game.”  
“Oooh, it. Is. On.” Donut took the challenge immediately.  
Sarge was not so easy. “Great monopoly’s top hat, Wash! Now is not the time for games. Now is the time for action. Come on; help me get out of these cuffs. There’s a certain someone in this room that I feel like bludgeoning to death!” He stared at the guard pointedly.  
From where he lay a few yards away, Diego sighed and curled up tighter. //He’s never going to stop.//  
//That’s perfect!* Chester responded brightly. *Who doesn’t want a man who doesn’t tire out?//  
Fira groaned and shifted away from the primate, straining the chain that held her down. //Isn’t there not supposed to be cruel and unusual punishment?//  
Chester screeched loudly. //It could be worse. At least everyone still has armor? Aw, wait…//  
//At least there is still something that could get worse.// Fira grunted unhappily, wishing that she didn’t understand the other two animals.  
//Why are you exactly like him?// Diego asked the chimp.  
//What do you mean?//  
//Don’t encourage him to keep talking.// Fira and Chester responded at the same time. Chester screeched unhappily, but Fira ignored him. She truly could not care any less.  
“Well if I can’t beat off a room full of guards, then what have I been training for this whole time?” It didn’t sound like the soldiers were doing any better.  
“I would really like to play the Quiet Game now.” Wash sounded defeated.  
“Officer on deck!” The crisp call quickly ended all conversation and the six turned to see three Federal Army soldiers standing before them, with one dog on the left and two on the right. One of the dogs from the right crossed the room, keeping one wary eye on the prisoners, to reach the side of their guard. The Fed in the middle stepped forward and Fira climbed to her feet, standing over the other two and snarling despite the chain that kept her head low.  
“Agent Washington and Fira, Franklin Donut and Chester, Sarge and Diego. I, um… am so sorry!”  
There was a pause. “Say what now?” Sarge asked quietly.  
“Guard: uncuff these soldiers at once, and return their weaponry, for God’s sake!” The general continued adamantly.  
“Yes, sir!” The guard responded, jogging forward with his dog to release Sarge first while the other two that arrived with the General went to Donut and Wash. Fira snorted, tossing her head unhappily as the animals waited their turn. “I’m really sorry about this, sir. I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t bludgeon me to death.” The guard added as he freed Sarge.  
“Uh,” Sarge frowned. “I suppose I could settle for near death.”  
“Goodbye handcuffs!” Donut cheered, then his posture fell. “Aw, I didn’t even get to use my safe word! It’s chrysanthemum.” He whispered to the guard. The man backed away without a word, joining their original guard in unchaining Diego and Chester. Wash was uncuffed last, with the guard quickly moving over to release Fira.  
He unlocked the chain, then unhooked the collar as well. Fira felt a burst of relief, as though a lid was taken off an upside-down bottle, and her mind flooded forward to meet with Wash’s, brushing past Diego’s and Chester’s as they, too, reached out to the partners. The chimp leaped up, grabbing Donut’s hand and scrambling the rest of the way up. Diego yawned as he walked behind the soldiers to get to Sarge, although Fira could feel his relief at being reunited. Fira stepped forward, hackles raised and teeth bared at the dogs as she moved to Wash’s side, although more focused on their fast-paced reunion as they took stock of each other’s injuries and relished in the feeling of being together again. As the Feds and their dogs backed away, Wash raised his weapon and Fira let out a low snarl.   
“Ok, wait, stop, stop!” Wash ordered, although he lowered his rifle. Fira similarly quieted, although she kept her eyes on the dogs.  
The General looked at him, surprised. “What is it, Agent Washington?”  
“What is it?” Wash’s incredulity washed over Fira smoothly, their connection stronger than was usual. “What is it? First, you send men to kill us. Then, you send men to capture us. And now that we’re here, you’re giving us guns and saying you’re sorry?!” Wash’s voice raised in pitch as his emotions threatened to take over and Fira snarled again.  
“Uh, is, that a problem?” The General sounded legitimately confused. Diego snorted amusedly.  
Wash was not amused. “Only for you,” he threatened, raising his rifle again. “If you don’t-”  
“Oh, dear.” The General cut him off, raising a hand to his forehead before promptly fainting.  
Fira stopped snarling, raising her head sharply in surprise as Diego sighed and Chester began screeching, finding the situation incredibly humorous.  
“What a weenie.” Donut commented, running a finger over Chester’s fur to calm the primate.  
One of the guards just shook his head. “I’ll go find a medic. All right, Hidalgo, go find one.” The dog at his side barked happily, tail wagging, and left, nose to the ground. The guard followed behind.  
“I’ll, uh, go with him.” The man that had been guarding them stated, watching Sarge nervously as he fled the room, his own canine following.  
The final guard, a woman, shook her head. “C’mon. I’ll take you guys outside; I’m sure your tired of being cooped up in here. I know Tigger could use some fresh air.”  
Donut gasped as the groups of six followed the woman and her dog. “Tigger? I used to love Tigger!”   
The Fed laughed. “Yeah, so does my son. When he saw my partner, he demanded I name him Tigger.” She ruffled the dog’s fur, who barked brightly and wagged his tail.  
*~~~~@~~~~*  
Donut promptly launched into stories of his childhood, something about what his brother did to his stuffed animal Tigger, but Wash wasn’t listening anymore.  
*What the hell is going on.* Wash said privately to Fira, knowing that the jaguar didn’t have any more answers than he did.  
Fira turned her head, looking at the hallways and the soldiers they passed. *I don’t know.*  
*Have you seen Locus?*  
Fira shook her head. *Not since the canyon. I woke up in that room.*  
Wash spared a concerned glance at her. *How are you doing? And- where you on the lion?*  
Fira flicked her tail. *Yeah, I was. I’m not really sure what happened, I was only…awake for a little bit during that.*  
*How do you feel?* Wash pressed.  
*Sore. Things hurt. But not as bad as it could be. They healed us all up, it seems.* Fira pushed herself beyond Wash’s mind, running lightly over his body and taking note of his own aches.  
Wash nodded his head, fighting the urge to push Fira out. He never liked the feeling of when one of the animals went beyond his mind. Fira didn’t have a problem with it, when he merged into her consciousness, but for Wash, it felt too much like having an AI. Instead, he adjusted his grip on his rifle, finger’s twitching.   
Fira pulled out of Wash’s body, but maintained their close mental connection. She snarled at a passing group of Feds, who jumped and hurried away quickly. *Well, at least they don’t seem like much of a threat.*  
*Locus’ soldiers certainly were.* Wash replied darkly.  
Wash felt a matching rush of anger from Fira. *We’ll get back at them.*  
Wash nodded his head as their group reached the exit and stepped outside. *For now, though, I think we’re still too weak to do anything. We couldn’t take on Locus and his squad when we were feeling much better than this; no sense in provoking a fight unless we have to.*  
Fira dipped her head in agreement. Wash paused, surveying the camp as their group continued ahead. At his side, Fira stretched, digging her claws into the ground and sniffing the air, her ears flicking at each little noise of a functioning military base. Wash could feel her pleasure at being back outside, and felt bad for a moment. Fira always enjoyed being outside, more so than Noca had. He supposed, in that case, that it was probably a good thing that she never stayed on the Mother of Invention. Nevertheless, he always felt bad when she was stuck inside for a long period of time, even if it wasn’t really his fault.   
“Agent Washington, Fira, come on, you don’t want to be left behind.” Their guard called.  
Wash jerked his head at Fira, the jaguar falling obediently to heel as they caught up with the woman.  
“I’m guessing you missed my introduction.” She continued, stopping them on top of a platform that let them overlook part of the base. “I’m Sargent Andrea Meyers and Tigger and I have been assigned to you and your squad for however long you remain with us.”  
Wash didn’t know how to answer. Thanks? Glad to be here? He didn’t think so.  
Luckily, Wash didn’t have to answer. “Oh, looks like the General and Doctor Grey are here. I’ll be down below when you’re done.” Sargent Meyers tapped the top of Tigger’s head and took her leave, saluting the General as he and someone new made their way up.   
Wash sighed, looking out over the base. “I don’t understand.” He said quietly. “None of this makes any sense.”  
The General and the Doctor stopped short of Wash and the others. Not far behind them was the lion. At Wash’s side, Fira tensed and gave a low snarl. Wash adjusted his grip again on his rifle, Fira’s distrust seeping over.   
“Now, take it easy for the rest of the day. Remember: you’re no good to me dead.” A cheery, female voice reached them. “Although, I suppose I could run some tests on your body.”  
The General cleared his throat. “Thank you, Emily. Your help is always appreciated.”  
“Any time, General Doyle! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have limbs to amputate.” She jogged away.  
“Of course…” Doyle said softly, then turned and finished the walk up to their small group. “Gentlemen and lady, I’m afraid I have nothing but apologies for you today. It must be the thin air up here.” The man looked about, as though searching for an answer. “I’ve been doing a lot of traveling and my body is still adjusting to the-”  
Wash stepped forward, cutting him off. “Doyle, right?”  
“Oh, um, yes, very observant. General Donald Doyle of the Federal Army of Chorus, at your service.” Doyle introduced himself brightly. “And, of course, my partner, Reginald.” He gestured to the lion, who didn’t acknowledge the introduction.  
Diego snorted softly. *Reginald.*  
“At our service?” Sarge nudged the bob cat.  
“Full service?” Donut asked.  
“Ok, Doyle. Let me catch you up to speed on what the past few days have been for me. I’ve got a canyon full of shipwrecked soldiers all trying to hail a rescue. Then a squad of soldiers all wearing your uniform come down and attack us with their leader, a big black-suited son of a bitch who goes by the name of Locus. Then, once he leaves, I’ve got another guy named Felix telling me that you and yours have been terrorizing this planet. Then, to top it all off, we’re wanted men for crashing on it in the first place. So, if you could do your best to convince me not to kill you, that would really benefit the both of us.” Wash’s final words were from a clenched jaw. He maintained eye contact with the General, ignoring the tense atmosphere around them that was only augmented by his outburst attracting the attention of the lion.   
“Um…yeah!” Sarge chimed in.  
*Maybe he needs a massage.* Chester’s comment was quiet, but still public.  
Doyle sighed. “Yes, I see. None of this happened the way this should have. Tell me: how much do you know about the New Republic.”  
“Well for starters, they don’t try to kill us.” Sarge said pointedly.   
*Or maul us.* Diego hissed.  
“A note-worthy quality, yes, but, uh, what else do you know about them?” Doyle persisted.  
“They’re rebels, fighting a corrupt government. They heard our distress call and hoped we could help.” Wash supplied.  
“And, you heard all of this from a mercenary, hired to assist them at all costs? A bit of a biased source, don’t you think?” Wash frowned at Doyle’s words. He wasn’t wrong. “These rebels aren’t fighting to free this planet; they’re trying to dominate it! They were given ample opportunities to move to, uh, form their own society somewhere else on Chorus. It is a large planet, I can assure you. But no, they are determined to, uh, ‘take back what is theirs!’ I’ll admit, times were hard, but as a planet cut off from the rest of the galaxy, we did our best to govern the people. But it wasn’t enough. Suddenly, buildings were exploding, there were riots in the streets, complete and utter panic everywhere! These were not acts of freedom; they were acts of terrorism! And we could not risk warriors of your caliber allying with them.” Doyle finished his explanation.  
“So you sent your men to kill us?” Wash accused.  
“Absolutely not!” Doyle protested.  
Sarge interjected quickly. “I’ve got a few cracked ribs that beg to differ. And a hip bone that strongly disagrees!”  
*Torn ears.* Diego added.  
*And ruined nails!* Chester lamented loudly.  
“Again, I must apologize. The way this was handled was not at all what I wanted. Upon hearing of your arrival, I ordered Locus to confirm his findings and bring you hear as soon as possible. Unfortunately it appears as though I should have been more specific regarding the method of your acquisition.”  
Wash raised an eyebrow. “So what, this was all your mercenary’s fault? You expect me to believe that the general of an army can’t control his own men?”  
Doyle was quick to reply. “Your mistaken in assuming I have any control over Locus. He is a dog that has long since broken from his leash. But we need him. As I’m sure you’ve already observed, I’m not a battle worn soldier ripe with military expertise. On the contrary, I was simply next in line.”  
“What do you mean? Lieutenant General? Brigadier General?”  
“Personal secretary to the Brigadier.” Doyle looked away.  
“What?!” Wash couldn’t stop himself. Fira, he noted, was still focused on the lion. The other big cat drew back his lips and walked away. Not the closest connection there, evidently.  
“Where’d all the other guys go?” Donut asked.  
Doyle turned back around. “Some of them left before things took a turn for the worst, but, most of them were killed. Yes, definitely killed. Not many of us left, nowadays.”  
“But you’re supposed to be the evil empire, with giant warships, and floating space lasers! Not camping out in the snow! That stuffs for rebels, and the sadly endangered polar bear.”  
“Well, we are doing significantly better than before!” Doyle rushed to say. “We have multiple bases of operation, and Locus has managed to acquire some top-notch equipment! He even helped us strategize some of our most recent victories.” Doyle paused and hummed. “Although, I would not count your rescue as one of them.”  
“I also wouldn’t count it as a rescue.” Wash said blandly.  
“Well, I can assure you that he was punished severely for taking such drastic measures against you. I made sure he wasn’t paid a single penny for the mission.” Doyle responded, his voice full of conviction.  
Wash looked down at Fira. “How comforting.”  
Doyle sighed. “Gentlemen, and lady, I am fully aware that I may never gain your trust. But let me be incredibly clear. We. Are not. Your enemy. The New Republic has your friends, and they are likely recruiting them as we speak. Now, I can inform my troops not to attack them, but I cannot stop them from defending themselves. I am also unable to promise you a safe escape from this conflict; most of our ships are shot down before they can escape the atmosphere.”  
“So then what can you promise us?” Wash asked tiredly.   
Doyle gathered himself. “If you can help us defeat these terrorists, then you would not only save this planet, you would also save your comrades. Then, once the sky is clear, you can leave this forsaken planet once and for all.”  
Sarge made an unhappy noise. “I don’t like it, but I’m not really seeing another way out. Unless beating you unconscious would somehow work.”  
Doyle laughed nervously. “Highly doubtful.”  
“Drat. Then I guess we’re in.”  
Wash looked over his shoulder at Donut. “No man left behind, right?” Donut said brightly. On his shoulder, Chester chirped his own agreement.  
Finally, he glanced down at Fira. The jaguar stretched, bringing her front half close to the ground. *I suppose we should hang around, heal up a bit.*  
Wash looked back at Doyle. “I still have one question for you, General.”  
“Which is?” Doyle asked.  
“Where are our robots?”  
*~~~~@~~~~*  
Fira sat at Wash’s side, struggling to keep her eyes open. She was still on a daily regime of painkillers and they never failed to make her tired. The General had called Sargent Meyers to lead them to the scrap pile, where presumable Lopez and Freckles were. Sure enough, they spoke with one of the men working there, who was able to locate Lopez and call a technician. The other man had only been working for a few minutes where Lopez sprang to life, electricity flashing around his body and something coming through his radio. It didn’t sound like Spanish to Fira, but what did she know?  
“There, fixed up and ready to go.” The technician said proudly.  
“Bienvenidos, Robo-buddy!” Sarge greeted Lopez. “You’re back in the world of the living. Viva…la…vida.” Sarge’s voice trailed off.  
Lopez responded, still in Spanish, and Fira sighed.  
Sarge chuckled. “No need to thank us, son.”  
Diego sighed and laid down. *Why.*  
Lopez answered Sarge, although Fira never understood why he continued trying.   
Donut ran forward. “We have got a lot of catching up to do.” He sounded genuinely excited to explain the strange events of the last few hours.  
Lopez replied, Fira only catching the word “estupido.”  
“Now,” Wash looked at the technician. “What about Freckles?”  
“Uh, what’s a Freckles?” The man asked.  
“Agent Washington is referring to a Mantis-class military assault droid.” A familiar, and very unwanted voice, explained. Locus stood in the doorway, his raven perched on his shoulder, its beady yellow eyes staring holes into Fira. “And you won’t find it among this wreckage.”  
Fira and Diego sprang to their feet, Fira positioning her body in front of the other cat and berating herself for not noticing Locus’ appearance.   
Fira could smell the technicians sweat. “I’ll, uh, just look somewhere else.” He quickly fled.  
Lopez said something, but Fira didn’t pay attention to him as she and Wash moved to get between the other soldiers and Locus with his raven.  
“Locus.” Wash said, his voice low and dangerous.  
Locus walked forward, unconcerned. “The droid was malfunctioning. It refused to surrender. It was therefore destroyed.”  
Donut gasped and Chester screeched. “He’s dead?”  
“It was a machine.” Locus sneered. “It had no life to begin with.”  
Lopez said one, angry word that Fira could understand. “Doucha.”  
“You’ve got a lot of nerve to come strolling in here after what you did.” Sarge’s voice was steady.  
Locus looked at him. “Does my presence upset you, Sarge?”  
“It gives me an itchy trigger finger. I can tell you that.” Sarge replied coolly. Diego hissed at his side.  
“What do you want?” Wash growled.  
“Aside from my initial examination, the men under my command were ordered to take you alive. All attacks were intended to wound, all shots were designed to intimidate. Let me assure you my raid on your base was calculated, choreographed, and designed to apprehend you. Like herding sheep to the pen. Were it not for the intervention of the mercenary and his forces, I would’ve succeeded entirely.” Locus said instead.  
“And what, that’s supposed to make us feel better? Because quite honestly it’s doing the opposite.” Sarge shot back.  
“It’s supposed to make you understand.” Locus answered sharply.   
Lopez chimed in with his own opinion, but Locus only turned to face Wash again.  
“Agent Washington, I am a professional. I follow orders, and I complete my missions at all costs.”  
“I don’t care what you think you are. You just stay the hell away from me and my men.” Wash said angrily. Fira let a snarl bubble out and unsheathed her claws, causing them to scrape against the metal floor.  
“You still don’t understand.” Locus shook his head slightly. “Or, perhaps, you do.”  
Wash’s head jerked up slightly, but Fira kept her threats going. “What?”  
“Excuse me.” A familiar voice piped up from behind Locus. “When someone tells you to leave them alone, you leave them alone.”  
For some reason, Locus listened to her. “Of course, Doctor.” He turned around, pulling something out and handing it to Wash as he did. “Here.”  
“What is this?” Wash asked, not moving.  
“Before your droid was dismantled, I had a technician remove its primary storage unit- its ‘heart and mind’, so to speak.”  
Wash reached out, grabbing the unit quickly. “Is this supposed to be some sort of apology?”   
“Is it?”  
“This guy doesn’t make any sense.” Donut stage whispered.  
Lopez replied, causing Locus to respond with an angry “I am not.”  
“Alarm!” Lopez shouted, followed by a stream of Spanish.  
Locus ignored him, turning back to Wash. “You give meaning to meaningless objects, and meaningless people. You risk your lives to protect them. Where’s the sense in that? I look forward to your answer, soldier.” With that, he turned and walked away, leaving the small group feeling unsettled.  
The woman from before stepped forward. “Sorry. I promise the rest of us aren’t like that. I’m Doctor Grey.”  
“Oh, a doctor! That’s like a medic who saves people!” Donut said excitedly.   
Sarge chuckled. “You a civilian, little lady?”  
“Civilian?” The doctor laughed. “Oh, I don’t think you realize how bad this planet’s gotten! The only people who aren’t wearing armor these days are dead!”  
“I know you.” Wash cut in. “Your voice…”  
Fira flicked her ears and looked at Wash worriedly, having relaxed once Locus left. He ignored her in that moment, but it wasn’t out of malice, more of an “I’ll explain later”.  
Grey tilted her head. “Is that so? Oh! Well, I performed surgery after they brought you here. Sorry if you have any new scars. A shot from a concussion rifle isn’t bad, but a severe injury to the back of the skull can be a little tricky. Especially when your head is filled with pretty little wires and chips. I hope I didn’t damage those neural implants.”  
Wash blinked. “I-I’m sure their fine. Thank you.”  
Doctor Grey moved closer, so she was only a pace away from them. “You can thank me by ending this war as quickly as possible. Bullet wounds and prosthetic limbs have become so boring. So, come by my office tomorrow morning for a check-up. Once you do, your three are shipping off.”  
Fira sat up straighter and she heard Diego step forward.  
“Shipping off?” Sarge asked, surprised.  
“Where are we going?” Donut pressed.  
“Oh, I don’t give people orders, boys. I just fix them up when they break. Don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll be back. Tomorrow morning, my office, 0800.” She turned and promptly left, leaving their small group stunned.   
“Well…what do ya fellas think?” Sarge asked.  
“I think she’s…nice?” Donut responded.  
*Seems a little overworked.* Diego added.  
Sarge looked at them. “Not the doc, the army! The General! The whole dealio! Grif and Simmons are out there with the Blues, alone, confused, probably eating! And sleeping. And back talking- goddammit Grif, just shut up already!”  
“We do what we have to.” Wash cut in. “And go along with it for now.” He looked down at Fira, running his hand over her head. “I just hope the others aren’t in too deep without us.”   
They were quiet for a few moments. Wash stared down at the storage unit in his hand. How was he going to tell Caboose this was all that was left of Freckles? The man would be crushed…again.   
*This time you know what to do.* Fira butted his leg gently with her head.  
Wash snorted softly. *I know what not to do.*  
Fira rolled her shoulders. *Better than the first time.*  
“Excuse me, sirs?” Sergeant Meyer’s voice interrupted their conversation and they looked up to see her and Tigger standing in the entryway. “I’ve gotten you all a private room to shower in and some beds.”  
“Thank goodness! I need my body to feel smooth and clean!” Donut cheered, moving past Wash and Fira to get closer to the exit.   
Sarge and Diego also moved forward. *Why do we have to spend the next who knows how long with him.* Diego moaned.  
“That would be nice, thank you.” Wash added when he realized that the sergeant was staring at him.  
She nodded her head. “Follow us, then.” She led the way, navigating the corridors of the metal base with Tigger trotting eagerly ahead, only to wait for them at the next intersection.  
“So, Sergeant, do you specialize in anything?” Wash broke the silence. If they were going to “go with it”, might as well make some allies.  
“Demolitions. Tigger is a good old-fashioned bomb sniffer.” She answered proudly. “Of course, he can also hold his own in a fight. Although, I wouldn’t want to test him against your animals. I’ve heard so much about their abilities in combat.”  
*Only because Fira forces us to train.* Diego grumbled.  
Tigger looked over his shoulder. *I would love to train with you some time.* He sounded just as eager as he acted.  
Fira blinked. *Uh, of course, if we have time.*   
Sergeant Meyers shooed the dog. “Sorry about him, he’s always excited for something new. I’m sure you could teach him a lot, though, if you don’t mind. No one has ever managed to injure Reginald that badly in…well I’m not quite sure how long.”  
Fira narrowed her eyes and Wash could feel her tense at the mention of the lion. *Speaking of, what’s his deal? He doesn’t seem to like General Doyle very much, for being his partner.*  
Meyers sighed. “The General isn’t his original partner. Reginald was sent here with the original Supreme Commander of Military Operations on Chorus. The poor boy has been passed down with the command, going from leader to leader. It’s made him rather…jaded.”  
*Oh.* Fira replied softly. Wash nodded his head in agreement. He couldn’t imagine how that must feel for the lion.  
“Well, here we are.” Sergeant Meyers said after a few more paces. “There’s three beds inside, plus three animal beds, along with showers and baths, if you need. Fira, if your bed isn’t big enough, we can bring in another human bed, if that’s better. Also, Lopez, was it? We didn’t know if you needed a bed, but we can bring one if you want.”  
Lopez gave a response and Wash sighed internally. Why couldn’t he just say “sí” or “no”? Everyone understood that.  
To their surprise, the woman nodded her head. “Ok, if you need anything else, just let us know.”  
“You understand him?” Sarge asked quickly.  
Meyers looked at him. “Yeah, you guys don’t? He said he didn’t need a bed.”  
Diego huffed. *He built a robot that none of us understand.*  
Meyers only shrugged. “Well, I can come back in a half hour or however long to show you to the cafeteria, or I can have your meal brought to you. Whichever you prefer.”  
Wash looked at the others, then shrugged. “Fira, go check your bed. I think we’ll take dinner here, if that’s all right.”  
Fira turned and trotted away as Meyers nodded her head. “I’ll have the food here in about 30 minutes, then.”  
*The bed works.* Fira sent ahead as she made her way back to them.  
“Good. It’s one of the spares for Reginald. No one else here is as big as you two are.” Meyers said, humor lacing her voice.  
Fira purred softly, pleased with the response.   
*We’ll be back in the morning to take you to the doc.* Tigger jumped in, tail wagging. *And vet, of course.*  
Meyers nodded. “See you then, if not when we bring down the food. Come on, Tig.”  
The two turned and walked away, the dog already bounding ahead.  
*He fits his namesake.* Diego commented as the group filed into their room.   
“He and Caboose would get along well.” Sarge added, setting his weapons down at one of the beds. “I don’t know about you boys, but I’m going to take full advantage of that shower.”  
“Oh, me too!” Donut shouted, running over to the bed at the far side of the room and immediately taking off his armor.   
Wash frowned and walked to the bed closest to the door, Fira right behind him. *You should shower too.* She told him privately. *You smell like a hospital.*  
Wash put his rifle down, but didn’t take his hands off it.  
Fira nudged him insistently. *Come on. It’s going to be more weird if you don’t go in there and shower with them. Besides, if they’re showering first you can bathe me then, or the other way around. Whichever it is.*  
Wash sighed and took off his helmet. *And what if they’re doing different things?*  
Fira didn’t miss a beat. *Do whatever Donut isn’t doing.*  
Wash laughed, surprising himself and Fira waved her tail, pleased.  
“Ok, you win.” Wash said, still smiling as he finished taking off his own armor and moving onto Fira’s. The jaguar stood still as he pulled off the various pieces, hands slowing as they revealed shaved patches of skin. *They had to do surgery?*  
Fira rolled her shoulders again, although Wash could feel her faintly pulling away from him, both physically and mentally. *I did take on an entire pack, including an unfairly big lion, by myself.*  
*Which was stupid.* Wash replied with no bite to his words.  
*I would do it again. I wasn’t going to leave you.* Fira answered seriously, turning to face him.  
Wash sighed and placed his hand on her head. *I know.*


End file.
